Konosuba: Bendito sea esta suerte
by Light Fire Blue
Summary: Kazuma solo tenía dos cosas buenas al reencarnar, su suerte e inteligencia, nada de eso servirá para el problema en el que se metió ahora
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

 **Hola, bien, los que me conocen se preguntaran... Que car**os hago aquí, en un fic con un tema diferente, pues le diré la verdad... Al final del cap, y a quien sea un fanático de este anime/manga/novela, espero que les guste y para aclarar algunas cosas**

 **Solo escribo este fic para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes**

 **Estará** **ambientada en mayor parte a las novelas, así que si no lo leyeron... Spoiler**

 **No soy dueño de Konosuba bla bla bla**

 **Cualquier critica es aceptable, pero si no les gusta ¿Que hacen aquí?**

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Mi nombre es Satou Kazuma, un ex-hikikomori, me la pasaba en mi habitación viendo animes, mangas o jugando vídeo juegos, normalmente nunca salía, ni siquiera iba a una escuela, y de hecho estaba feliz con eso, hasta que un día... Morí salvando a una chica, o eso pensé, ya que luego descubrí que era un tractor y no un camión lo que vi, la verdadera causa de mi muerte fue un paro cardíaco. Si, ESA es mi verdadera muerte, no importa lo que digan ¡Esta es la verdadera!

Continuando, al morir, me encontré con una, autoproclamada, "Diosa" Aqua, se burlo de mi muerte, y luego me trato como si no valiera su tiempo, me dio tres opciones, revivir, ir al cielo, o reencarnar a un mundo de fantasía para salvarlos de un Rey Demonio

Debido a mi deseo de empezar una nueva vida, lleno de aventuras, gloría y fortuna, decidí ir al mundo de fantasía, con deseos de dejar atrás mi vida de hikikomori y trabajar duro

Tenía la oportunidad de elegir algunos objetos "trampa" que podría facilitarme la vida, pero por un impulso estúpido, elegí a la inútil de Aqua conmigo

...

M-me deje llevar por el momento ¿Ok?

Luego de reencarnar en el nuevo mundo, fui a registrarme al gremio de aventureros, comenzando con mi vida de aventurero

Esperaba descubrir mi potencial oculto o algo, pero solo resulto que, sin contar mi inteligencia y mi suerte, todo lo demás estaba en el promedio, fuerza, resistencia, etc...

... Para resumir fue Horrible, no tenía dinero, ni equipo básico, ni siquiera un lugar donde quedarme, por lo que Aqua y yo nos quedamos en un granero, aceptando trabajo de obreros con tal de vivir de algo

Luego de una misión poco exitosa con un par de sapos, decidimos reclutar a gente

Ahí conocí a quien sería la personaje loli de mi vida, una niña, Megumin, que tenía obsesión con las explosiones y que solo podía usar un hechizo al día... Básicamente un desperdicio de mago, y como tal, trate de rechazarla y abandonarla, no obstante ella me extorsiono con tal de quedarse, funciono para ella

Simplemente no podía ser peor

Me equivoque, luego de que hubiéramos aceptado a la loli, conocí a una belleza de grandes senos, una caballero, Darkness, al principio estaba nervioso gracias a los efectos secundarios de un hikikomori con las chicas, pero al ver su actitud luego de que le mencionara las cosas malas de mi grupo, que era básicamente todo, algo dentro de mi se activo, una alarma, de que solo traería problemas, me excuse diciendo que iría a mi casa por todo lo que bebí

Creí que ella entendería mi rechazo sutil, me equivoque, al siguiente día volví a encontrármela, aunque esta vez estaba acompañada por una ladrona, Chris, que gentilmente acepto enseñarme algunas habilidades de ladrón a cambió de un trago, que ofertón, ella me enseño un par de habilidades de ladrón, usando una de ellas para robarme mi dinero, me propuso una competencia, si ella ganaba se quedaría con mi dinero, si yo ganaba lo recuperaba, acepte después de todo, no tenía mucho que perder de todas formas, además interactuar con otros aventureros en apuestas temerarias era todo lo que buscaba cuando acepte venir a este mundo

Luego de aprender las habilidades estire mi mano hacía ella y use

\- _¡Steal!_

Al parecer, el éxito en las habilidades de ladrón dependían de la suerte ¡Y la mía era muy alta! ¡No podía fallar!

Luego de que el brillo desapareciera de mi mano, abrí mi puño y vi lo que robe

- _¡Fue todo un éxito! ¡Me saque la lotería!_

Grite mientas presumía mi primer robo

- _¡Nooooooooooooooooo! ¡De-Devuélveme mis bragaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!_

¡Mi primer gran éxito no podía ser mejor! Luego de extorsionar a Chris para darme todo su dinero a cambio de sus bragas, volvimos a la taberna

Luego de eso tuve muchas aventuras extrañas, pasando de cazar coles vivas, enfrentar un espíritu del invierno que me decapito, conocer a una verdadera y linda diosa Eris, destruir una fortaleza móvil en forma de araña, ser demandado por haber explotado una mansión, etc... Wow, ahora que me lo pienso, jamas me di cuenta de lo interesante y curiosa que era mi vida, si lo escribiera en una novela, o dibujarla en un manga, tal vez hacer un anime, no importa cual creo que seria todo un éxito

Bueno, creo que ya es tarde para eso, luego de recordar mi vida volví a la situación en la que me encontraba

-¡SATOU KAZUMA, MÁS TE VALE QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN! ¡O TE JURO QUE VOY A_! No importa, de todas maneras lo haré

Estoy muerto... O lo estaré

Estaba en un campo abierto a las afueras del pueblo Axel, con mi equipaje tirado junto a mi, siendo agarrado del cuello de mi camisa por Eris-sama, Chris para ser precisos, con una mirada que podría matarme...

Y un poco a lo lejos se encontraba Aqua mirando un poco sorprendida mi situación, luego llevo sus manos a sus sienes y comenzó a frotarlos ¿Estaba pensando? ¿Aqua de verdad puede hacer eso?

\- ¡Ah! -Aqua chasqueo sus dedos y dio un pequeño grito, de alguna manera tengo un mal presentimiento- Oye Chris, se que Kazuma es una basura, pedófilo, pervertido, un hikineet...

¡Si sobrevivo a esto la enterrare a 3 metros bajo tierra!

-Muchas cosas, pero si es posible trata de calmarte ¿Ok? Lo que haya hecho no debe ser gran cosa ¿Volvió a robarte las bragas o algo así? Si te unes a la orden de Axis no me importara protegerte

Quería decir algo, o tan solo golpearla, pero, por primera vez, parecía que Chris no soporto a Aqua, giro su cabeza en dirección a la inútil y la miro con cierta mirada que me recordó aquella vez cuando nos infiltramos a un castillo, posesión de un demonio

-¡Aqua ya cállate! -Chris nos asusto tanto a Aqua como a mi, una de sus manos me soltó y fue en dirección a la daga que tenía en su cinturón

Agarre la daga antes que Chris y lo lancé lejos mientras le gritaba a la ex-diosa

-¡Corre idiota corre! -Grite, no tarde mucho para ver a Aqua correr hacia Axel

No la salve por amistad ni nada, lancé la daga solo porque, si ella esta tan dispuesta en usarla en Aqua, nada la detendría para usarla conmigo, y le dije que corriera para que dejara de empeorar la situación

-¡Oye! No tenias que hacer eso, no planeaba matarla ni nada, solo asustarla o tirársela aun con la funda

Oh, eso tiene sentido, no importa, mejor prevenir que lamentar

-... H-hola Chris, paso tiempo jaja-Traté de mejorar el ambiente hablándole de forma casual

-Mejor empieza a hablar antes de que te de un castigo divino-La frialdad con la que dijo esa amenaza me hizo helar la sangre, trague la saliva atorada en mi cuello con fuerza antes de hablar

-V-veras, Eris-sama, e-es una larga historia-Dije en un vago intento de ganar más tiempo para pensar

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Kazuma, así que puedes comenzar- Chris me soltó sabiendo que ya no podía escapar, rápidamente me agache en el suelo e hice la postura "dogeza" para disculparme

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento~

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me disculpe, generalmente los problemas están a la esquina buscándome, ni siquiera hago algo tan malvado como para merecerlos, de alguna forma siempre salgo de ellos con mi suerte e ingenió. Pero esto superaba a todos ellos, en un sentido, ya que esta vez yo lo merecía, completamente, no merecía seguir viviendo por esto la verdad, había hecho enfadar a la única persona de este mundo a la que respeto, mi gran amiga Chris, con la que había hecho una que otra locura de ladrones, y sin contar que es una diosa compasiva, trabajadora, responsable, y que de no ser por ella, y Aqua, ya hubiera renacido en japón o enviado al cielo

Aaah, de verdad soy basura

* * *

 **Y termine, vaya, esto se sintió liberador jaja, pues la razón para escribir esto se debía más que nada a, como decirlo, un capricho, después de buscar y buscar alguna historia la verdad no encontré casi nada que me de la sensación de estar satisfecho, la mayoría solo hacía la misma historia con un oc, fue irritante la verdad**

 **Creo que esto es como "aportar a la sociedad algo bueno", o como quieran llamarlo, solo quería escribir este fic para darme algo que leer después...**

 **Si, leo mis propios fics, no tengo vergüenza XD**

 **Es todo lo que tengo que decir, continuare esto quieran o no, NADA me detendrá jajaja**

 **Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

Me encontraba, junto a mis molestas compañeras, caminando hacia la tienda de Wiz, escuchamos que ella y Vanir habían conseguido nueva mercancía útil entre novatos, o es lo que decían

-Kazuma, luego de esto tienes que prometer que iremos a practicar mi explosión-Megumin decía esto de una forma que me recordaba a la de un niño al que le prometes llevar a la jugueteria, después del doctor

-Si si, pero primero debemos ir a la taberna, no puedo comenzar al máximo sin un buen trago-Aqua comenzó a presumir, de verdad no podía mantenerse callada

Y Darkness... Bueno ella se mantuvo en silencio

Llegamos a la puerta de la tienda, pero en vez de entrar me gire para ver a todas

-Antes de entrar-Mi vista cayo en Aqua, no tarde ni un segundo en cambiar mi vista a la Paladín- Darkness, te quedas a cargo de Aqua-Luego vi a la loli- Megumin tu a cargo de Darkness y... -En eso vi a Chomusuke, siendo cargado en los brazos de Megumin- Tu te quedas a cargo de todas, Chomusuke-

-Oye Kazuma ¡¿Como se te ocurre dejar a una gran diosa como yo, rebajada al cuidado de un animal pulgoso?! -Aqua comenzó a quejarse mientras señalaba al animal

-¡¿A quien estas llamando "animal pulgoso" Aqua?! ¡Yo no te digo nada de tu pollo!-Y Megumin contrarresta con el ataque "Eso es un pollo"

-¡EL EMPERADOR ZELL NO ES UN POLLO! ¡SERA UN GRAN DRAGÓN EN EL FUTURO Y ME ROGARAS POR DEJARTE MONTARLO!

No me quede para ver la pelea que inicio, al final entre solo porque Darkness se puso entre ellas para detenerlas, aunque lo dudo ya que comenzó a ponerse roja y respirar de forma extraña, murmurando que comenzarían a golpearse y que ella las detendría recibiendo dichos ataques, sacrificándose con tal de que no se dañen. Claramente podía notar sus intenciones masoquistas a kilómetros

Al entrar, la normalmente vacía tienda se encontraba llena, pero no de personas, si no de cajas y más cajas, apiladas de forma que parecía un laberinto, trate de caminar con cuidado, después de todo, si llego a romper o tirar una de ellas seguramente Vanir me haría cobrársela a un gran preció

Luego de un par de vueltas y callejones sin salida, logre llegar a Wiz, quien se encontraba alegre detrás del mostrador

-Oh, Kazuma-san buenos días ¿Que te trae aquí hoy? -Aunque quise responder que solo pasamos por aquí a ver, la curiosidad fue la que gano

-¿Que son todas estas cajas?

-Bueno, Vanir-san fue a un viaje, así que con el dinero que conseguimos en las ultimas ventas compre pociones de alta calidad para vender-Wiz dijo todo eso con una sonrisa, la verdad me dio pena, seguramente estas cosas valdrán una fortuna y sera solo otra cosa que se quedara en el almacén para reunir polvo

-¿Que clase de pociones son? -Pregunte interesado, después de todo, debe de haber algo interesante entre todo esto

-Bueno en realidad yo_

-¡¿Que es todo esto?!

Un grito, creo saber de quien, interrumpió a Wiz antes de ver como un demonio de alto nivel luchaba con tal de pasar entre las cajas, creo que ser tan alto no ayudo mucho para eso

-Moi te dijo que no usaras el dinero para una venta inútil

-N-no es una venta inútil, me asegure de que fueran de alta calidad antes de comprarlos, se-serán un éxito en la tienda-Wiz se defendió como pudo

-¿Que clase de pociones son? -Repetí mi pregunta con tal de salvar a Wiz de esa situación

-E-en realidad... No lo se

Vi a Vanir con una mirada de lastima mientras pensaba _"Ella misma se estafó"_

-¡Dueña inútil, Moi te había dicho que no hiciera perdidas de ingresos en tontas mercancías!

Pude ver como sus ojos (¿O máscara?), se volvían rojos mientras ponía sus brazos en una posición rara

-¡E-espera Vanir-san! ¡No se que pociones son, pero tengo una lista! -Wiz comenzó a temblar del miedo mientras mostraba una lista con escritos en ella

Una idea se me ocurrió, tome la lista de Wiz y me dirigí a Vanir

-Si tienes problemas con eso, ¿Que te parece un trato? Yo y mi equipo probaremos tus pociones, por el precio justo- Le propuse mi idea, claramente no iba a hacer eso gratis

-Ka-Kazuma-san -Pude ver a Wisp con ojos lagrimosos y con sus manos juntas temblando ¿Que tan traumatizada estaba?

Vanir pareció pensarlo por un momento, o lo fingió porque pude ver su sonrisa

-¡Que tu y la "fasti-diosa" sufran por esta conveniente situación! ¡Moi acepta con gusto tu trato!

* * *

Luego de que Vanir nos diera una caja llena con diferentes pociones, una de cada una, nos fuimos a la mansión para usarlas

Estábamos sentados en los sillones con la caja en frente de todos

-¿Quien va primero? -Pregunte a pesar de que creo saber la respuesta

-Kazuma, no te permitiré experimentar con nuestras compañeras-Darkness se había puesto firme en sus palabras...

No tarde mucho para ver como su cara se volvía roja y comenzó a respirar fuertemente

-Pe-pero conociéndote, se que no te importara someternos y obligarnos a beber lo que nos des, humillándonos mientras te burlas, disfrutando mientras me retuerzo por los efectos haaa haaa *Jadeos* Pensar que Kazuma vera esa parte de mi me hace haaa haa...

Bien, ella no sera primero, vi a Megumin y Aqua para decidir, pero solo me miraron con asco

-¡Yo no haría nada de eso! ¡Esta masoquista pervertida esta imaginando todo!

-¡Y-yo no soy pervertida! ¡Soy una Nob_!

-No me importa- La interrumpí, no me interesaba que excusa usaría para negarlo, pero pude escuchar como Darkness gemía y se abrazaba ¿En serio disfrutaba tanto eso?

-No pienses que una diosa como yo tomara algo que te dio un horrible demonio

-No me importa que te desagrade ni nada, auto-proclamada inútil

Aqua comenzó a regañarme diciendo cosas como "No trates así a una diosa, debería ser tu no yo quien sufra, púdrete hikineet"...

-Kashuma-shan, shuelta, duele duele

Tire de las mejillas a Aqua a forma de castigo

-Ok, yo tomare el primero- Luego de que todos nos negáramos, tuve que ir primero para que aceptarán turnarse, después de todo ¿Que podría pasar?... Espera, acabo de poner una bandera de muerte... Ya que, tome uno de los frascos de la caja, el liquido era rojo brillante, me hubiera asegurado que poción era, pero resulto que la lista de Wisp solo decía los efectos y solo algunos decía los nombres, más no cual era

El trato era, si nosotros probamos y anotamos las pociones, tome aire y bebí el liquido

En poco ya estaba el frasco vació y todas viéndome

-... No siento nada

Eso dije mientras miraba mi cuerpo, realmente no había sucedido nada

Entonces toda mi vista se había oscurecido

-¿Eeeh? ¡No veo nada!

Llevé una mano a mis ojos alarmado y camine hacía cualquier lado

-¡Espera Kazuma no vayas ahí!

-¿Que?

Tropecé con algo y caí de cara al suelo, pude escuchar la risa de cierta inútil junto con el de las otras dos

* * *

Luego de que se rían de mi un poco más, recupere la vista en una hora, luego de un par de castigos, la siguiente en probar una poción fue Aqua, a quien por cierto obligue a beberlo usando su bebida de rehén

-Listo, ahora Kazuma ¡Devuélveme mi tesoro!

Le di la dichosa botella y esperamos a que le afectara la poción, pero habían pasado 5 minutos sin que ocurriera algo

-¿Por que no a pasado nada?

Megumin preguntó antes de que yo lo hiciera, creo que también estaba decepcionada

-Ja! Una como diosa afectada no así seria por algo

-¿Que?

¿Había escuchado mal o Aqua estaba más estúpida por lo que bebió?

-Aqua ¿Que quisiste decir?

-Ella bebió el "trabalenguas", causa que las palabras se mezclen

Darkness tenía la lista en sus manos, vi a Aqua tratar de hablar de forma normal con Megumin, no pude evitar reírme de lo estúpida que se veía, sobretodo porque ella misma podía curarse pero parece que se le olvido eso

Ahora era turno de Megumin, eligió uno de color verde oscuro solo porque no parecía hacer gran cosa

Paso unos pocos minutos para que nada pasara, otra vez

-Empiezo a creer que Wiz de verdad es un poco... -Mis palabras dejaron de salir luego de que un olor llegara a mi nariz- ¿Que diablos? Ugh ¿Quien se hecho uno? -Pregunte tapándome la nariz

Pude ver a Darkness y Aqua también tapándose la nariz, vi como el pollo y el gato salían corriendo

Megumin comenzó a vernos confundida

-Eh ¿Que les sucede a todos? -Me acerque a ella y la olí

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa Kazuma?! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO YA SUPERASTE TU LIMITES DE ACOSO SEXUAL?! -Megumin comenzó a gritar como loca, volví a taparme la nariz luego de comprobar lo que sabía

-Eres tu la que apestas

-¿Que? -Megumin comenzó a olerse a si misma, no percibió nada, busque en la lista que era

-No se el nombre pero parece que los efectos causan que cualquier "criatura" salga corriendo, muy efectivo al parecer-Leí calmado, Megumin me quito la lista molesta, solo para ver como la lanzaba a cualquier lado

Aqua trato de usar sus poderes para hacer desaparecer el olor, pero nunca lo logro, tal vez porque no era realmente una maldición ni veneno. La enviamos a bañar luego de que ni Darkness pudiera soportar el olor, pero tenía mis dudas de que desapareciera con un baño

Esta vez le toco a Darkness, yo elegí la que tomaría luego de que Darkness estuviera apunto de torturarme por la lista para saber cual sería la más dolorosa

Le di uno de color gris, lo bebió con cierto entusiasmo

-Aaah no sabía nada mal **¿Que crees que me pase Kazuma?** -La voz de Darkness de pronto se volvió profunda y gruesa, como la de un leñador rudo con barba- **¿Eh? ¿Q-que le pasa a mi voz?**

-... Pff JAJAJAJAJAJA

- **¡N-no se rían de mi!**

Aqua y yo nos reíamos de Darkness mientras ella se sonrojaba y lloraba de la vergüenza

-¿Cuantas quedan? -Megumin había vuelto, aun apestando, preguntó, aunque luego de escuchar a Darkness vi como lucho para contener la risa

-Unas... ¡¿50?!-Grite sorprendido por la ridícula cantidad que Wiz compró

Este sera un laaaargo día

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que comenzamos, estaba anocheciendo en realidad, hubo de diversas opciones y efectos, algunas interesantes, otras... No tanto, una hizo que Darkness no sintiera ninguna clase de dolor, llego a desesperare por una cura a pesar de solo durar unos 5 minutos, o Megumin quien cambiaba de colores, y aun apestando, hubo uno donde Aqua se volvió invisible por 20 minutos, aunque su ropa seguía visible, aunque fue un alivio no verle la cara

-¿Cuantas... Cuantas quedan? -Aqua, Megumin, Darkness y yo estábamos tirados por el suelo, no se quien de las tres preguntó pero no importaba, me arrastre y vi cuantas quedaban sobre la mesa

-Algunas siete u ocho más-Dije cansado, escuche varios quejidos detrás de mi, mire una de las pociones y tome una con liquido transparente, como agua, era mi turno después de todo, lo destape y bebí de un trago el contenido, sabía ligeramente amargo, me levante luego de que la amargura que sentía se volviera más fuerte y volviera a ver todo oscuro

-¿Otra de ceguera? ¡Ya es la tercera que encuentro hoy! -Grite frustrado, esta vez sin moverme, no quería repetir lo de la primera y segunda vez

- _¿Por que no mejor abres los ojos y luego narras, Kazuma?_

Una voz que desconocía se hizo escuchar

-¿Quien dijo eso? -Abrí mis ojos y pude ver a... ¿Nadie? Mire mis manos para asegurarme que estaba viendo bien, solté un suspiro luego de ver todo normal, me encogí de hombros luego de ver el cielo por una ventana- Saben chicas, es suficiente por hoy ¿Que les parece ir a la taberna?-

-¡Ya era hora Kazuma! -Aqua se levanto animada, pude ver a Megumin levantando el pulgar agotada, también fue un día largo para ella

-Por mi, podríamos no repetir este día nunca más -Darkness parecía bastante molesta, mejor no discutir con ella por hoy

Salimos y fuimos hacía la taberna, caminamos a un paso lento después de todo, por el camino pude ver como la gente nos miraba y se tapaban la nariz, había olvidado por un momento que Megumin todavía apestaba, tal vez me acostumbre demasiado al olor, o perdí la nariz

Por el camino vi de casualidad una tienda nueva, por la ventana había varios objetos de valor ¿Sera una casa de empeño?

Llegamos a la taberna, tuvimos que sentarnos en una mesa al fondo en una esquina luego de que olieron a Megumin

-Oigan, voy a buscar la comida-Darkness se levanto de la mesa

-Voy contigo, ya no creo ser capaz de esperar por una botella-Aqua también se levanto y las dos se fueron

Megumin y yo estuvimos en silencio por un rato, realmente no estábamos de humor para hablar después de hoy, estuvimos esperando un rato hasta que me levante

-¿A donde vas? -Megumin me miro confundida

-Voy al baño, no tardare, dile que no toque mi comida a Aqua -Me fui al baño rápidamente, después de todo tenía que hacer del 2 y siento que esta a punto de liberarse

Al entrar parecía vacío, no perdí el tiempo y me senté en un inodoro

*Creo que todos ya sabemos que viene, así que omitamos esto*

Luego de limpiarme me puse el pantalón, estaba por salir cuando escuche a dos sujetos entrar

- **Creo que esta vacío** -No reconocía la voz

- _Bien, te encargaste del asunto que teníamos con aquel sujeto ¿Verdad?_

No sera que lo... Nah, no están tan locos

 ** _-_ ¿Preguntas por si lo mate? Si, lo hice, lloró como un bebe cuando se enteró que le haría-** ¡ESTOS TIPOS ESTÁN LOCOS! Tranquilo Kazuma, no saben que estas aquí

- _Ese tipo se lo merecía, escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, jeje, por algo no hay que hacerlo_

Estoy empezando a preocuparme, me subí al borde del inodoro y espere a que se fueran, rápido

- **Por cierto, creo que escuche alguien adentro**

 _-Vamos viejo, otra persona que debe dormir, por siempre_

¡Mierda mierda mierda! Tome mi katana y me prepare para lo peor

 **-¿Lo hacemos rápido o lento?**

- _Mejor uso el arma que me dio la diosa de pelo azul_

¡¿ACASO NO VERIFICAN EL ESTADO MENTAL CUANDO DAN ESAS ARMAS?! Prepare mi espada listo para defenderme

 **-... Jajajaja**

-... _Jajajaja_

¿De que diablos se están riendo?

- **Ya tranquilo Kazuma, no haremos nada**

 _-Ya escuchaste a Skull, sal de ahí_

¿Eh? Abrí un poco la puerta para ver a los sujetos, pero no vi a nadie, no detecte a ningún enemigo cerca tampoco, mire por todos lados, el lugar estaba completamente vació, guarde mi espada y salí confundido del inodoro, realmente no había nadie, que raro

Salí y vi a mis compañeras con la comida, después de esto necesitaba comer, aun si tenía que estar cerca de Megumin

* * *

Habíamos vuelto a la mansión, como había sido un día largo, decidí pasar por cierto lugar secreto para pedir un buen sueño

Me acosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos tranquilamente

-Hey

Sentí como alguien me molestaba ¿No puedo ni un minuto de paz?

-Despierta, rápido

-Zzz... Zzz...

Me hice el dormido, sea quien sea, si mi "Detectar enemigo" no se activo, no pasaría nada

-Oye despierta ya

Sentí mi cara siendo tocada, ok eso es todo, si hay algo que no pueden hacerme ¡Es tocar mi sexy cara! Atrape la mano del intruso y lo tire sobre mi cama, luego use mi mano para inmovilizarlo, aunque tuve una sensación de suavidad en donde hacía presión

-¡Guaaah! ¡Detenté, Asistente! ¡Soy yo, soy yo! ¡Quita tu mano de ahí! ¡Ayuda, Darkness ayúdame!

-¿Que? -Pude ver a Chris gritando y pataleando, entonces note donde puse mi mano, en su tra... -Ah, se siente suave-

-¡¿Por que aun me acosas, Pervertido?! -Chris se abrazaba a si misma y con lagrimas en los ojos, me sentía mal, por quitar mi mano de ella, estaba por preguntar que planeaba cuando golpearon mi puerta

-¡¿Kazuma estas bien?! -Podía escuchar a Darkness detrás de la puerta

-¡Escuchamos gritos! -Ahora era Megumin quien gritaba

-Oh rayos -Vi a Chris buscando donde ocultarse, escuche el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse ¡Ya no hay tiempo! Tome a Chris y rápidamente la oculte debajo de las sabanas

Darkness y Megumin entraron preocupadas

-¿Chicas que hacen aquí? -Me recosté sobre la cama haciéndome el tonto, mientras oculte a Chris a mi lado, debajo de las sabanas

-Escuchamos gritos- Darkness se veía preocupada

-Yo los escuche, creo que vinieron de afuera-Me hice el tonto, lo ultimo que necesitaba era un par de celosas

-Pero estoy segura que vinieron de aquí- Megumin me miraba de forma sospechosa-Por cierto, algo esta en tu cama-

Luego de escuchar a la loli, vi como las sabanas en mi lado derecho, donde oculte a Chris, temblaban

-Hmmm no es nada-Puse mi brazo derecho sobre Chris, para que se quede quieta- Ahora si me disculpan necesito volver a lo que hacen los hombres antes de dormir, así que salgan de aquí y no olviden cerrar la puerta-Tome las sabanas y me cubrí por completo, debajo de las sabanas pude ver a Chris mirándome de forma nerviosa y con un sonrojo, pude escuchar como las dos soltaban un suspiro y cerraban la puerta. Chris y yo esperamos unos momentos antes de que ella saltara, literalmente, de mi cama. Entonces vi como ella se abrazo a si misma, temblando, una mirada de miedo se encontraba en su expresión

-A-asistente, n-no me digas que antes de que llegara, t-tu e-estabas...

¿Ella de verdad se lo creyó?

-N-no, solo lo dije para que se fueran, no hacía nada de eso

En realidad no era del todo mentira, no iba hacer nada de eso, al menos no hasta que la Súcubo Onee-san viniera, y para eso debo deshacerme de Chris lo más rápido posible

-Hubiera preferido que me vieran aquí que esconderme ahí, después de todo, ambas saben nuestro secreto

Luego de que ella dijera eso, un amargo recuerdo vino a mi mente

-Preferiría que no, probablemente me vas a pedir hacer algo de ladrones y si Darkness nos descubre, no creo que nuestras cabezas sobrevivan a sus garras

Al mencionar eso, involuntariamente lleve una mano a mi sien, juro que aun puedo sentir la hinchazón en ese lugar. Al parecer Chris pensó lo mismo, ya que llevo sus manos a su cabeza asustada

-Si lo pones así, creo que puedo dejarlo pasar por hoy

Una diosa asustada de su seguidora ¿Que clase de chiste es ese?

-De todas formas ¿Que haces aquí Gran Jefa?

-Como dijiste, Asistente, necesito que me ayudes con un robo, detecté una reliquia divina en este pueblo hace unos días

-¿Pero como va haber una? Los nobles son los únicos con la fortuna suficiente que podrían comprar eso, los únicos nobles aquí son Darkness y su padre, no creo que harían algo como eso

-Lo se, y tu eres el único que es asquerosa mente rico en este pueblo como para comprar una

-¿Soy sospechoso?

-No claro que no, creo, tal vez, no en este caso

¿Que clase de impresión tiene de mi?

-Gran Jefa, ve al punto

-Hay una nueva tienda, cerca de la calle principal, cuando pase por ahí pude detectar una reliquia divina

¿Tienda nueva?

-¿De verdad crees que una simple tienda, que se instalo en el pueblo de novatos, hace apenas unos pocos días, tendría un arma todo poderosa?

-¡Se lo que sentí! Puedo jurarlo por mis creyentes

-Ok ok, te creo... ¿Tenemos que ir hoy? Estoy cansado y necesito dormir. No sabes cuantas cosas hice hoy

Me siento mal de echar a la Gran Jefa, pero el tiempo se me acaba y necesito que salga de aquí

-¿Con "cosas" te refieres a quedarte en tu casa, la mayor parte del día, junto a todas las demás, y salir a media noche para comer?

¿Como supo todo eso? ¿Darkness se lo dijo? No, estuve con ella todo el día, eso significa que...

-¿Me estas acosando, Eris-sama?

-¡C-claro que no! Necesitaba encontrarte, así que te vigile desde el cielo hasta encontrar el momento para hablar ¡N-no pienses nada raro! ¡Y no me llames Eris ahora!

- **Alerta de acosadora**

Vi aburrido como Chris decía cosas sin sentid... ¡¿De donde diablos viene esa **voz**?! No importa, ahora tengo una pregunta más importante

-¿Hasta que punto me vigilaste?

-¿Eh? Pues cuando dijiste que ibas al baño, deje de ver y vine a esperarlos aquí

-Fiu

Limpie el sudor de mi frente, entonces la tienda secreta de Súcubo esta a salvo, luego de lo que le paso a ese pobre demonio (Volumen 12 si no me equivoco), si descubría ese lugar por mi culpa... No quiero pensar en la triste muerte que me esperaría

-Volviendo al punto, necesito que mañana te prepares para la acción, estudie ese lugar un tiempo y mañana es el momento indicado para atacar, te diré nuestro plan al medio día

Escuchar a Eris-sama diciendo eso con mucha emoción, de alguna forma hace que su imagen de diosa bondadosa se rompa

-Creo que no eres buena influencia para mi, Gran Jefa

-Mira quien habla, Asistente-Estaba por defenderme, pero pude escuchar mi puerta abrirse, así que tome a Chris y volví a esconderla bajo las sabanas- ¡No otra vez! ¡No ahí!

La puerta se abrió y pude ver a una Súcubo detenerse al verme despierto, supongo que esperaba que estuviera dormido, no la culpo. Ella estaba por hablar, la detuve a tiempo, señale a un un bulto entre las sabanas que no dejaba de moverse, a la que mantenía con un brazo, y le dije que se fuera, a través de señas, por ahora, no use mi mejor cupón por nada. Por suerte entendió el mensaje y cerro la puerta, solté a Chris, quien no dejaba de respirar con fuerza y mirarme con mala cara

-¡¿Acaso solo piensas en meterme a tu cama o que?!

-No... Al menos no de esta forma

* * *

La puerta de Kazuma se abrió, pasaron unos segundos para que la Súcubo aproximara la cabeza, al ver que Kazuma se encontraba acostado y toda la habitación vacía de cierta peli-azul, entró luego de soltar un suspiro de alivió, quería terminar su trabajo antes de encontrarse con la Arcipreste. La valiente trabajadora estaba por cumplir su encargo, pero se distrajo con una cosa

-¿Que es esto? -Preguntó confundida mientras veía una marca roja, en forma de mano, en la mejilla izquierda del pobre protagonista inconsciente

* * *

 **Y con eso termina este cap, siento que escribí un relleno de Naruto con el principio de esto jeje... Creo que la mayoría noto que no lo hice con muchas ganas esa parte, lo admito, pero ahora si viene el inicio de la historia (a pesar de que salieron 2 capítulos antes de eso)**

 **Para aclarar cosas, lo de las " _Voces_ " se explicara más adelante, tal vez el próximo se explique algo**

 **Creo que no debo decir que esto sucedió antes del cap 1**

 **Dejen su opinión y es todo por ahora**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

* * *

-¡Kazuma! ¡Despierta de una buena vez!

-¿Uh? ¿Q-que paso?

Una luz brillante, proveniente de la ventana, me cegaba

-¿Es que acaso esa Súcubo te quito mucha vitalidad? Te lo dije antes, vuélvete mi seguidor y nunca mas te molestaran con mis bendiciones sobre ti

Reconozco esa odiosa, odiosa voz

-Por cierto ¿Como terminaste con ese golpe?

-¿Que?

Toque mi mejilla y sentí un ligero dolor, entonces recordé que fue lo que me puso a dormir

-Ugh esto duele

-Fue gracioso ese final

- _Más que el cap 1_

-Cállense ustedes dos de una buena vez

Aqua me curo luego de que le dijera una excusa barata, sobre el golpe

Bajamos a desayunar, Darkness y Megumin estaban esperándonos. Todo estuvo tranquilo y silencioso... Adoraba esos momentos de paz...

-Por cierto Megumin, aun apestas

Pero claro, Aqua nació para arruinar la paz. Megumin golpeo la mesa, molesta, luego de esa declaración

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡No creí que duraría tanto tiempo! ¡USE TODOS LOS JABONES QUE TENÍAMOS PARA QUITARME ESTE OLOR!

¿Es mucho pedir una mañana sin gritos?

-Pensaba que podíamos ir a la tienda de Wiz para que nos ayude con esto

Darkness tuvo una buena idea ¿Por que no se nos ocurrió eso ayer?

-Ahora que recuerdo, deberíamos terminar de probar esas pociones hoy

-¡NO! X3

Todas gritaron enojadas, no podían evitarlo, yo también hubiera gritado si estuviera en esa situación

- _Ayer n_ _o fue tan malo_

Y por esto, creo que también iré a visitar a Wiz más tarde, por ahora necesito digerir el desayuno

-¿Solo quieres dormir, verdad?

Ignoré eso, Darkness y Megumin salieron, solo quedamos Aqua y yo

-Iré a ver como esta el Emperador Zell

Ella subió a su cuarto, probablemente este por beber y dormir... Eso significa que

-¡El lugar es todo mio!

¡Victoria! ¡Dulce, dulce victoria! ¡Todo el lugar para mi!

...

Me acosté en el sillón sin nada mejor que hacer, esto resultaba aburrido... Tal vez vaya por los juegos que Aqua trajo

-¿Y en que Novela fue eso?

 _-La 5 creo_

¿De que Novela hablan? No importa, ya deje de preocuparme de donde viene esas voces, si empiezo a interesarme en eso seguro traerán más problemas

-Ni que fuéramos Aqua

Hablando del demonio, la Diosa bajo las escaleras y camino en mi dirección... Maldición, quiere algo, es seguro que me pedirá algo

-Kazuma-san, necesito dinero

-¿Por quien me tomas, tu Padre? No pienso darte nada

Aqua se arrodillo y tiro de mi ropa, a punto de hacer un berrinche

-¡Pero ya no tengo nada! ¡Gaste todo lo que tenía en una super rara botella de vino! ¡Me costo los 100,000 Eris que llevaba en ese momento!

-¡Tu tienes la culpa de que te pase eso! ¡Gastaste todo lo que te dí en una cosa barata y vieja!

-¡Tu no tienes visión de comerciante! ¡Si supieras lo que yo se, sabrías que fue todo un robo la negociación que hice!

-Fue un robo, si... ¡PERO A TI MISMA DIOSA INÚTIL!

-¡¿Aaah?! ¡¿A quien llamas Diosa inútil maldito hikineet?! ¡De no ser por mi estarías muerto! ¡No estarías bañado en tanta fama y fortuna de no ser por mi aura divina! ¡Soy una magnifica, piadosa, hermosa y amable Diosa que se a quedado contigo después de todo lo que pasamos! ¡¿No ves que merezco dinero y alabanzas por eso?!

-¿Ella acaba de...

 _-... Tomar todo el credito?_

...

-¿"Amable" y "Piadosa"?... ¿"Fama y Fortuna"?... ¿TE atreves a decir todo eso? ¡Tu fuiste quien nos puso en deuda en varias ocasiones! Luego de ponernos en deuda ¡TU fuiste quien nos puso en la misión que ME MATÓ por primera vez! ¡Si no fuera por ti, tendría más "fama y fortuna" que ahora! ¡Tu aura es la que atrae a los no-muertos! ¡ERES LA PEOR ELECCIÓN DE OBJETOS TRAMPA QUE EXISTE! ¡Y LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE TE QUEDAS CON NOSOTROS! ¡ES PORQUE SIEMPRE QUE TRATO DE ECHARTE, TU TE HACES LA IDIOTA PARA QUEDARTE! ¡SI PUDIERA DEJARTE ABANDONADA, SIN POSIBILIDADES DE QUE REGRESES, LO HUBIERA HECHO ANTES! ¡MALDITA AUTO PROCLAMADA DIOSA INÚTIL!

Aqua solo se me quedo mirando con ganas de llorar... Y finalmente corrió escaleras arriba llorando como niña pequeña

-¡Waaaa, Kazuma eres un demonio!

No importa cuantas veces le grite, nunca sera suficiente como para que se largue

-... Eso fue muy cruel, Kazuma

-No me importa

... ¿Eh? ¿Quien dijo eso? Me gire y pude ver a Chris, parada detrás de mi, mirándome con cara de decepción

-Darkness no mentía, te desquitas con Aqua-senpai sin dudarlo

-... Si estuvieras con ella todo un día, cuidándola y haciéndote cargo de ella en lo que respecta de misiones y dinero, no te contendrías con ella

-No lo dudo, pero el insultar la posición de una diosa es un tema algo sensible ¿Sabes?

-... ¿Que haces aquí Eris-sama? ¿Otra vez acosándome?

-¡¿C-como que "Otra vez"?! ¡Ya sabes para que estoy aquí! ¡Y no soy Eris-sama, soy Chris!

Rodé mis ojos, con alguien como yo, cualquier chica disfruta viéndome

-Si no les importa lo feo que eres...

¡CÁLLATE!

-Por cierto ¿Sabías que Megumin apesta? Cuando me la encontré en la entrada, casi quise salir corriendo

-Al menos algo de esa tienda si funciona

-¿De que hablas?

-Hmm, larga historia

- _Solo fueron 2 mil palabras, no es tan larga_

¿Que?

- _Nada, sigue con lo tuyo_

Rodé los ojos, no importa. Chris me saco de esa "conversación" al preguntarme algo

-Por cierto ¿Hay algo para comer?

...

-¿Solo viniste a desayunar verdad?

-No claro que no, vine aquí para mostrarte donde esta el lugar de esta noche y todo eso. Pero Escuche de Darkness que quedó algo de comida así que...

-... Toma lo que quieras

Chris solo me levanto el pulgar y se fue a la cocina. Cuando no esta en su papel de Diosa se encuentra muy relajada, creo que tiene eso en común con Aqua... No, espera, Aqua nunca esta en su papel de Diosa, dudo que siquiera lo intentara alguna vez

* * *

Chris y yo habíamos caminado hasta llegar a la tienda que vi anoche, se encontraba cerrada, nos detuvimos a unos cuantos metros para no parecer sospechosos. No se veía para nada lujoso o siquiera valioso, solo con ver lo que hay en la ventana sabrías si de verdad vale la pena entrar ahí

-¿Este es el lugar?

-Sí, entre para asegurarme, no pude ver la reliquia pero pude detectarla detrás de una puerta

-Oooh genial, siempre quise ser un ladrón por una buena causa

- _Pero ya fuimos unos ladrones_

-No por una buena causa, ni siquiera por alguna causa en realidad

... ¡¿Que diablos son ustedes 2?!

-No creí que nos volveríamos a ver tan pronto, Satou Kazuma

Chris y yo volteamos, entonces pude visualizar al odioso narcisista de la espada mágica... ¿Como se llamaba? No pude recordar ya que Chris me toco el hombro confundida

-¿Lo conoces?

¿Ella también se olvido de él?

-Por supuesto que me conoce, tenemos el mismo objetivo de acabar con el Rey Demonio

Yo la verdad me olvide de que ese era mi objetivo

-No solo eso, comenzó una pelea y yo le gane, su nombre es... Mitsuki Kazuto

-¡¿Quien ese?! ¡Soy Mitsurugi Kyouya! ¡Recuerdalo a partir de ahora! ¡Y deja de presumir que me ganaste, tu rechazaste una revancha conmigo la ultima vez!

Tuvimos una "Revancha" en el castillo, en la cual gane. Mitsurugi entonces vio a a Chris

-¿Nos habíamos visto antes? Por alguna razón me pareces familiar

... Por favor, espero que no recuerde a Chris y el asalto al castillo

-... ¡Y-ya se, nos conocimos cuando buscabas a Kazuma por tomar tu espada!

¿Que?

-¡Claro! ¡Tu fuiste quien revelo lo depravado que era este hombre a todos!

¿Que dijo que? Mire a Chris con cierto enojo y ella solo se limito a voltear la cabeza, mientras rascaba su cicatriz... Me pregunto de que clase serán las bragas que lleva ahora, pronto lo sabre ¡Cuando utilice "Steal" en ella!

-Satou ¿Como se encuentra la Diosa Aqua-sama?

-¿Ella? Hasta donde se, seguramente este disfrutando un "valioso" vino

-Es bueno saber que esta en mejores cuidados que antes

Si no tengo cuidado con ella, probablemente volvamos a como estábamos antes... Siempre que pienso en eso estoy a punto de llorar

-Seguro te preguntaras que hago aquí

-¿Tu crees?

-Te diré porque...

Entonces comenzó un monologó u algo así, donde explicaba, básicamente, que vino de vacaciones luego de terminar muy herido y bla bla bla... Trate de escapar, al igual que Chris, pero entonces nos siguió sin parar de hablar, también tratamos de callarlo, incluso gritarle, pero se ve que ponía más atención a si mismo que a nosotros

-Bien, ya tengo que irme, dale mis saludos a Aqua-sama

¡No le voy a dar nada tuyo!

Vi como por fin se largaba a quien sabe donde

-¿Quieres beber algo?

Pregunte

-Después de esto, esperaba que lo dijeras

Entonces los dos nos fuimos a la taberna

* * *

Luego de un par de tragos, Chris me contó el plan, se tomo el tiempo de incluso hacer un plano, con muñecos hecho a mano y todo lujo de detalles... Creo que necesita un pasatiempo

Ya estaba atardeciendo, nos separamos al salir, al parecer ella tenía que hacer algo, por lo que volví solo a casa, cuando entre fui recibido rápidamente por Megumin ¡Quien por fin había dejado de apestar!

-Kazuma

-Si soy Kazuma

-¿Donde te habías metido?

-Fui a caminar con Chris. Ya no apestas, eso es bueno

Megumin de la nada se quedo inmóvil y viéndome de forma rara ¿Que le pico?

-¿C-con Chris? ¿Y que estuvieron haciendo ustedes 2?

¿Esta celosa?

-Pues ¿Que no hicimos? Jeje

Di mi vaga respuesta solo para molestarla, creo que los celos de Megumin debieron de superar a la razón, ya que salto sobre mi y trato de ahorcarme

-¡¿Que diablos significa eso?! ¡¿Que le hiciste a esa chica?! ¡¿Usaste Steal hasta dejarla sin nada y luego te aprovechaste?!

Oi, que yo no soy así

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?

Darkness llego a la entrada, se mostró confundida al ver a Megumin matándome lentamente

-A-ayuda

Solo pude decir eso, no creí que esta loli fueran tan fuerte

-¡¿Q-que estas haciendo Megumin?!

-¡Kazuma le hizo algo a Chris y no quiere decirlo!

Entonces ahora Darkness era quien me ahorcaba, mientras Megumin me agarraba los brazos

-¡Kazuma mas vale que me digas que le hiciste a mi amiga!

¿Ayudo a una Diosa y termino así? ¿Con dos chicas a punto de matarme? ¿Donde se supone que esta mi buena suerte?

-N-no me digas que luego de que viniera aquí, tu la llevaste en algún lugar oscuro, donde decidiste usar Steal en ella, quitandole la ropa poco a poco mientras tu veías de forma satisfactoria su vergüenza, riéndote en cada momento sin dejar de humillarla. Haa haa *jadeo* ¡¿Que clase de monstruo sexual eres?!

¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! ¡Me estoy quedando sin aire! No... Puedo... Respirar...

-Y esa fue la historia de como un chico virgen murió a manos de su harem

- _Cuyo harem luego violo su_ _cadáver_

¡ESO NO ME AYUDA! Ambas me soltaron al verme la cara de color azul. Me retorcía en el suelo mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de respirar

* * *

Ya habíamos cenado, nos mantuvimos en silencio la mayor parte, ahora estaba bañándome mientras miraba el techo, pensando en que hice para merecer eso. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi trance

-¿Kazuma? ¿Puedes escucharme?

Era Megumin quien habla, luego de lo que paso hoy, no quería hablar con ella

-Necesitamos hablar, ven a mi habitación cuando las demás se duerman

Pensándolo bien, una charla con ella no hace daño

-Que hombre fácil

- _Demasiado fácil_

* * *

Espere un tiempo, me encontraba acostado en mi cama, impaciente para levantarme

- _¿No se te olvida algo?_

No que yo sepa

-¿Que no recuerdas?

¿Recordar que?

- _2 palabras. Big_

-Boss

... Oh, cierto... Bueno, ella entenderá por que no fui

Me levante y camine a mi puerta tranquilo, puse mi mano en la manija y_ ¿Eh? Mi mano se congelo, m-mi cuerpo no responde ¡¿Que esta pasando?!

-Lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas, tu decide

-¿Que?

 _-No voy a decir que somos unos ángeles o algo, pero hay cosas que no vamos a dejar pasar. Vístete y ve a robar, o te obligaremos_

-N-no pueden hacer eso, es mi cuerpo, yo soy el que decide

-Kazuma, no hemos hecho nada malo hasta ahora. Lo siguiente lo diremos por tu bien. Alerta de Spoiler. Si vas con Megumin, tendrás una charla de "Somos más que amigos pero menos que amantes", donde ella jugara con tus sentimientos y lloraras por algún mero contacto físico con tu "pequeñín"

-¡No es un "pequeñín"!

- _Cállate. Lo que tratamos de evitar aquí, es un momento_ _triste_ _, aunque gracioso, donde luego iras a tu cama y lloraras por toda la noche... Sigo sin creerme que lo hicieras_

¡Yo no lloré!

 _-Mira, queremos evitar que pierdas el tiempo, solo escúchanos, toma tu máscara y sal, o..._

¿O?

-Tomaremos el control de tu cuerpo, haremos que corras por todo el pueblo, desnudo, seguiremos haciéndolo y solo pararemos cuando nos hayamos aburrido ¿Que me dices? ¿Aceptas nuestro trato?

...

* * *

-Llegas tarde, Asistente

Estaba junto a Chris frente a la tienda, ella me esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con un tono molesto

-No tengo excusa, Gran Jefa

Claro que la tengo, fui amenazado para venir

-No importa, hay que entrar

Sin perder el tiempo, ella entro como si nada por la puerta principal

-¿Estaba abierta?

-Es que, como tardabas, decidí abrir la puerta mientras tanto

Entre un poco desanimado, hoy podía haber sido el día donde pude tener algo con Megumin

-¿Que parte de "más que amigos menos que amantes" no entendiste?

Ignore esa voz y vi el lugar, había varias cosas interesantes, como jarrones con gemas, o armaduras y espadas geniales. Vi a Chris agarrando un cofre y estudiándolo

-¿Ya tienes la reliquia?

-¿Ah? No, solo vi este cofre y quería saber si había algo valioso adentro... ¿P-por que me miras así?

Veía a Chris con cara de "¿En serio no puede contenerse?". Nos quedamos viendo el Lugar un poco más hasta que decidimos ir a la otra puerta, Chris la abrió y entró con cautela al poder detectar unas trampas adentro

-... Este lugar es más grande por dentro que por fuera

Dije sorprendido al entrar, podía ver cajas de todos los tamaños en este lugar, la mayoría era de madera y solo unos pocos de metal, había ventanas pequeñas cerca del techo que iluminaban el lugar

-Asistente, hay que separarnos, tu busca en las cajas de madera y yo en las de metal

-Espera Gran Jefa, solo hay unas pocas de metal, tu me estas dejando casi todo el trabajo

-Solo has lo que te digo

-Ni siquiera lo estas negando

-Te diré como es lo que estamos buscando

-No cambies el tema

Al final me rendí y escuche lo que tenía que decir

-No se como explicarlo pero, lo que buscamos es como... Una linterna o algo así

-... ¿Que?

-Es que, al parecer ha alguien se le ocurrió incluir una arma moderna luego de ver una película de ciencia ficción, es una espada única, puede a travesar casi cualquier material, lo único que puede usarse para defenderse serían otras reliquias divinas o la adamantita

Tengo el presentimiento de saber a que película se refiere

-Pero si solo el dueño puede acceder al potencial verdadero de una reliquia ¿Que tiene esto de peligroso? ¿No se volvería solo un objeto cualquiera?

-Lo que mencione es lo que puede usarse aun sin su potencial completo, si el verdadero dueño lo tuviera, la reliquia le otorgaría telequinesis y una agilidad casi sobre humana a su portador

Si, ya se de que película habla

-¿Pero no se necesita alguna palabra clave para utilizarla?

-No, eso es lo que hace esto más peligroso, CUALQUIERA podría utilizarla

Ugh, que molestia... Ahora que lo pienso

-¿Y por que yo no vi esa arma cuando conocí a Aqua?

-Oh eso, solo dos fueron quienes lo eligieron, pero luego de pensarlo nos dimos cuenta de lo peligroso que era, así que decidimos sacarlo de la lista

-... Maldición

Me hubiera gustado tener eso que tener a la inútil de Aqua

Nos pusimos a buscar entre las cajas, Chris se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación y yo me puse a buscar las que tenía en frente, nos tomo como 1 hora revisar la mitad, Chris había comenzado con las de madera y aun así no la habíamos encontrado, me odio a mi mismo por haber venido a perder el tiempo

-Creo que tomaste la mejor decisión

- _Si, es mejor ir saqueando cajas de cosas valiosas sin poder quedártelas, que ir a la habitación de una chica a media noche_

Es todo, ya perdí la cordura, pateé una caja con furia... Mala idea, ya que siento que me rompí la pierna, comencé a saltar en un pie mientras agarraba el otro. Resbalé con una caja pequeña y me golpeé contra el suelo

-Asistente ¿Te encuentras bien?

Escuche la voz de Chris llamarme

-Si, solo me... Se me cayo una caja

-Ten cuidado, si hacemos mucho ruido vendrán a buscarnos

Me levante adolorido ¿Donde diablos esta Aqua cuando la necesitas? Vi la caja con la que me tropecé, era una pequeña de metal, aunque a diferencia de los demás, esta se encontraba oxidada y lleno de polvo. Lo tomé y lo abrí, adentro se encontraban algunos dibujo, bastantes buenos, de dragones, caballeros, o cualquier cosa interesante, agarraba los dibujos y los tiraba, no encontré nada de mi interes, estaba por dejar la caja cuando note que había algo envuelto, lo tomé y lo desenvolví, al parecer era un mango de espada, solo que sin espada, de color dorado y unas gemas de color azul incrustadas, lo tome y lo estudie, a pesar de su apariencia valiosa, sin una hoja nadie lo compraría. Me levante y comencé a blandir con una mano el mango, como si fuera una espada, a pesar de no tener una hoja de metal era algo pesada

-Para que sepas, eso es para una espada de dos manos, no una

Al escuchar eso, puse mi otra mano, resulto verdad, era mucho más cómodo ahora, seguí blandiéndola, jeje, aumente la fuerza de agarre que tenía sobre el mango, y sin previó aviso una luz azul ilumino el lugar, vi que el objeto en mis manos había creado un haz de luz en donde debería estar la hoja de metal. Mi boca se encontraba abierta del asombro, simplemente no podía creer lo que tenía en manos ¡Era un Sable de L_!

- _Si si si, lo sabemos, cierra tu boca, hay moscas_

Solté una de mis manos de la espada y la luz desapareció, a simple vista volvió a ser un simple pedazo de metal, rápidamente volví a poner mi mano en ella y la agite

-¡¿Que paso?! ¡Enciende, vamos!

Estuve un buen rato así hasta que me canse, mire de cerca el mango y solté un suspiro, lo guarde en mi cinturón. Camine hacía Chris para decirle que ya lo había encontrado, pero la vi usando su daga como palanca para abrir una caja, se dio cuenta de mi presencia luego de llamarle la atención

-Asistente, justo a tiempo, creo que encontré la reliquia, puedo sentirlo muy cerca

-Gran Jefa, en realidad yo...

No pude continuar, Chris logro abrir la caja y el contenido en ella era...

-¿Mangas? Que raro, no parecen de Japón pero sin duda lo son

Chris y yo agarramos uno cada uno y los revisamos, no me tomo más de 2 paginas para saber de que genero eran

-¡¿Pero que diablos?!

Ah, creo que ella también se dio cuenta. Vi como Chris dejaba caer el manga visiblemente asqueada

-¡¿Como demonios alguien pensaría que eso es erotico?!

-Te sorprendería cuantas respuestas recibirías con esa pregunta

-¡¿Es que todos los hombres les interesan los tentáculos o que?!

Enrolle y guarde el manga en mi bolsillo, estaba por decirle que encontré lo que buscamos, pero cerro la caja con fuerza, tal vez demasiada, y se puso a caminar en dirección a la puerta

-Salgamos, podemos volver mañana, no resisto quedarme aquí

 _-Moraleja, nunca mostrar mangas, de ese tipo, a chicas_

Caminamos, creo que se lo diré después, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Chris dio un salto hacía atrás y chocamos, retrocedimos de forma temblorosa unos cuantos pasos

-¿Que pas_ ¡Waaah!

Una red nos levanto del suelo y nos atrapó. Nos movimos como pudimos hasta estar en una posición más cómoda, para ambos, con Chris sobre mí, con su cabeza sobre mis piernas

-Rayos, maldita rata

Eso lo explica

-Bueno, no entremos en pánico por la situación, podemos salir de esta

-¿Como puedes estar tan calmado, Asistente?

-Soy una persona con la mente en el objetivo, que sería la de salir de esta trampa

Eso y también porque Eris-sama no sabe que tengo mi cabeza entre sus piernas, dándome una lujosa vista de su retaguardia (¬w¬)

-Si esa no es suerte, no sé que es

-Por suerte, no podría volverse peor

-¡No digas esas cosas Gran Jefa!

Ya fue tarde para lamentar

-¡¿Quien esta ahí adentro?!

Con todo esto, solo pude pensar "Bendito sea esta suerte"

* * *

Y con eso termina este cap

Me encanto escribir la mayor parte, así que espero que lo disfruten, es todo lo que saldrá por este año, creo XD

Díganme que les pareció y es todo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

Con todo esto, solo pude pensar "Bendito sea esta suerte"

Primero escucho voces en mi cabeza, luego me amenazan para venir aquí y no ir con Megumin, con quien pude tener algo esta noche

- **No iba a pasar nada**

 _-Ya superalo_

Cállense. Después de eso perdí 1 hora de mi vida, que NUNCA recuperare, abriendo cajas... Que maaal día, lo único bueno de hoy fueron el objeto trampa que conseguí, el manga y la vista que tengo ahora... Si considero los últimos, no fue tan malo

-¡Asistente hay que salir de aquí!

Oh claro, este día aun no a terminado. Recordé que me encontraba en una red, en peligro que nos descubran ¿No se supone que deberíamos ser los más afortunados al estar juntos? ¿Donde esta mi buena suerte?

-Gran jefa ¿Tienes tu daga?

-No, la tenía en mi mano antes de caer en la trampa

Vi en el suelo la dichosa daga. Repito ¿Donde esta mi buena suerte? Note que Chris se giro para verme

-¿Tienes algo con lo que cortar esto?

-No, me apresure en venir así que deje mis flechas, y no tengo ninguna daga conmigo

-¡Entonces piensa en algo! ¿No se supone que eres el inteligente en tu party?

No creo que con solo decir esa frase cliché vaya a servir de algo... Ok tal vez si funciona esa frase cliché

-Creo que tengo algo que pueda sacarnos de aquí

Tome la reliquia con mi mano y apunte hacia abajo, espero que si funcione esto. Apreté el mango con toda mi fuerza, el haz de luz de antes volvió a iluminar el lugar, comencé a cortar la red por debajo de mi

-¿Eh? ¿Que estas usando exactamente?

-Sobre eso, ya había encon_

La red cedió ante la reliquia y ambos caímos, con Chris sobre mi y yo sin aire por segunda vez en el día

-... Eres... Pesada

-¡C-cállate!

Nos levantamos rápido, Chris tomó su daga del suelo y yo guarde la reliquia en mi cinturón. No tuvimos ni tiempo de dar un paso, debido a que una luz nos apunto en la cara

-¡Deténganse ahí ladrones!

Un hombre de unos 20/25 entro corriendo, tenía un poco de barba y de cabello negro, al parecer traía puesto un traje algo elegante, no tanto, ademas de tener una espada en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un farol

-... ¿Ustedes son esos famosos ladrones que atacaron la capital como si nada, o me equivoco? Si es así ¿Quien es el líder?

... Bien, la sutileza se fue por el caño, hora de actuar. Levante mi puño y luego extendí mi mano en dirección al sujeto

-¡Así es! ¡Somos los famosos Ladrones Enmascarados que asaltaron el castillo! ¡Un tipo como tu no nos detendrá!

Dije mi monologó de forma amenazante mientras posaba, si tenía que exagerar, lo haré a lo grande... Creo que Megumin me esta influenciando

-Asistente, ya acordamos que nos llamamos "Los Ladrones de Cabellera Plateada"

-Si no me equivoco, tu me dijiste que cambiara el nombre, y que podía ser el líder

-¡Solo en la capital! ¡En el resto del mundo yo decido el nombre y yo soy la Gran Jefa!

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero algo de protagonismo en el grupo! ¡Como el co-lider, no el asistente!

-Pues, si quieres puedes teñirte el cabello

 _-Esa no parece mala idea_

- **¿En este mundo tiñen el cabello?**

Entonces el dueño del lugar dio una tos falsa para llamarnos la atención

-Cof cof, disculpen ¿Podríamos conversar civilizadamente como caballeros y no como animales?

-... ¿Asistente, él acaba de llamarme "Caballero"?

-No es el momento, Gran Jefa

Bien, esta situación apesta, solo debemos enfrentarnos a este tipo para salir de aquí y no volver, es un consuelo al menos

-Se lo que estarán pensando, "Solo debemos enfrentarnos a este tipo para salir de aquí". Por suerte soy precavido

... Oh no, por favor no me digan que el alerto a las autoridades

 _-No te lo diré, pero si sucedió eso_

Detrás del sujeto de la tienda, unos tipos en armadura entraron armados con espadas

-Ok, no queda otra

Puse mi mano sobre una de las tantas cajas de madera

-Esto es madera seca ¿Verdad?

Pregunte calmado al dueño

-... Si, llevan cierto tiempo en estas cajas

Perfecto

\- ¡Tinder!

Use magia para encender en llamas todas las cajas que tenía cerca

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE LE HACES A MI MERCANCÍA?!

-¡Gran Jefa, retrocedamos!

-¡Ok! ¡Más te vale que tengas un plan!

Chris y yo saltamos las cajas para ir más rápido, hasta llegar a la pared contraría a la puerta

-¡Sea lo que sea que planeas, hazlo rápido!

Me voltee, pude ver a los guardias y dueño con baldes de agua tratando de apagar el incendio que comenzaba a descontrolarse. Tome la reliquia con ambas mano y apreté el mango, cuando vi la hoja de luz, levante la espada lo más alto que pude y atravesé la pared, comencé a cortar la pared en forma de un circulo, dejando un rastro de quemaduras en el concreto. Finalmente termine la salida, dí una patada y tire abajo la pared que corte

-Me sorprende lo hábil que eres con esa cosa

Gracias películas de ciencia-ficción

Antes de salir, use Create Water para apagar el incendio y salimos

-Asistente por aquí

Vi a Chris subiendo por una escalera al techo, la seguí y una vez arriba nos pusimos a correr y saltar por los techos cercanos. Pude ver como guardias corrían por las calles, eventualmente algunos aventureros también salían y ayudaban a buscarnos. De no ser porque era de noche, probablemente nos hubieran visto aquí arriba. Seguimos escapando lo más lejos posible de la escena, saltamos de techo en techo, aterricé en un techo con cuidado de no resbalarme, teniendo un poco de dificultad por ser un techo de madera inclinado, pero una nube de polvo se alzo enfrente de nosotros y nos detuvimos por precaución

-Debo decir, que el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarme con ustedes era este pueblo, pero aun si vine aquí para recuperarme, no puedo permitir que escapen, no otra vez

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo en el aire, visualice a Katsurugi en posición de defensa con su espada en manos y una mirada seria. Este tipo ya de por si es molesto ¿Ahora quiere pelea?

-¡Oh ya cállate viejo!

Grite enojado, active la reliquia con ambas manos y me lance contra el narcisista. El bloqueo mi espada con la suya y comenzamos un pequeño duelo de fuerza ¿Por que de todas las personas que podían defenderse de la reliquia tenía que ser Katsurugi?

-¡¿A quien llamas viejo?! ¡Soy el legendario héroe de la espada maldita Mitsurugi Kyouya!

-¡¿A quien le importa?!

Sabía que no tardaría mucho en que me superara en fuerza, desvié su espada de un movimiento y coloque un puño frente a su cara

-¡Wind Breath!

Con la tierra que cree usando Create Earth en secreto, use mi magia para echarle en sus ojos

-¡Agh, que truco más sucio!

Soltó su espada por reacción y se froto los ojos desesperado, la espada solo se enterró en las tablas del suelo. Blandí mi espada y di un pequeño corte en su cinturón, gracias a la armadura inferior termino cayéndose sus pantalones y quedando en ropa interior

-Gran Jefa, hay que seguir

-No se si eso fue una táctica inteligente o cobarde

Luego hablaremos de eso. Corrí hacia adelante y empuje a Mitsurugi, quien cayo girando como tronco por el borde, seguí corriendo pero me distraje para verlo caer, por accidente pise alguna tabla floja y resbale

-¡Asistente!

Chris trato de salvarme pero fue tarde y termine cayendo del techo de un segundo piso

-¡MIERDA!

Grite, fue lo único que pude hacer antes de sentir como aterrizaba en seco sobre el suelo, me senté y apoye la espalda contra la pared, agarre con cuidado mi tobillo izquierdo, mi pierna fue la que recibió gran parte del impacto

 _-Si te hace sentir mejor, no esta rota, solo dislocada_

Es un alivio, creo. No puedo creer que estoy pensando en esto, pero, ojala Aqua estuviera aquí. Aun lado mió vi la entrada y a Mitsurugi inconsciente en el suelo

-¡Deténgase ahí! ¡Se encuentra arrestado, levántese y muestre las manos!

-¿Eh?

Entonces caí en cuenta de mi situación, guardias corrieron en mi dirección y lograron rodearme, pude contar unos 25 por lo menos, con uno usando un arco y flecha, una mitad usando espadas, algunos usando escudos, y la otra con lanzas

...

Estoy muerto. Vea por donde lo vea, mis opciones no son buenas, mi pie esta herido, escapar no es opción, tampoco el pelear. Si me mataran, probablemente descubrirían mi identidad y no podría revivir... Si me capturan sería básicamente lo mismo. Aun si Iris me perdonara por algún milagro, probablemente su guardaespaldas de traje blanco me sentenciaría a la cárcel o la muerte en secreto... ¡MALDITA SEAAA!

- **Kazuma**

Si, yo soy Kazuma

- **Puedo ayudarte a salir de esta, pero tendrás que dejarme el control completo de tu cuerpo... ¿Soy yo o sonó algo gay?**

- _¿Quieres la horrible verdad o una piadosa mentira?_

Hey, no se olviden de mi situación

- **Oh claro. ¿Donde estaba? Ya recordé. Me permites controlar tu cuerpo sin objeciones, o te dejas capturar vivo o muerto por ellos, tu eliges amigo. Pero que se rápido, que ellos se acercan**

Tenía razón, note a 5 separándose del circulo que me rodeaban, 3 armados con espadas, 2 de ellos con escudos, 1 con una lanza y el último traía consigo una cepo de madera consigo (Para aclarar, son lo que se usaba de esposas antes)

- **Más te vale decidir ¡Ahora!**

* * *

Mientras se acercaban, los guardias intercambiaban palabras con cada paso que daban

-¿No se va a levantar verdad?

-Esta herido, no seas gallina

-Pero ese tipo pudo derrotar a más de la mitad de los guardias del castillo completamente desarmado

-Aun si nos derrota, en ese estado no podrá enfrentarse a todos los demás

-Esperen, ese tipo esta haciendo algo

Kazuma había tomado su pierna y lo reviso

-Solo esta revisando su pier_

De un movimiento hacia arriba, su tobillo dio un "Crack" débil. Soltó su pierna y se levanto como si nada

-¿Que diablos? ¿No estaba herido?

-¡Se esta levantando!

Kazuma se sacudía el polvo sin prestar atención a las personas a su alrededor

- **... Hmm, 5... Sera fácil**

Dijo Kazuma mostrando una arrogante sonrisa, tomo la reliquia de su cinturón y se lanzó contra los de escudo primero. Ambos se defendieron, pero como ya se podrán imaginar, los escudos fueron cortados a la mitad de un solo tajo, obligándolos a tirarlos y solo depender de sus espadas, los cuatros armados rodearon en un circulo a Kazuma, y el del cepo se fue corriendo de nuevo al grupo grande. El de la lanza fue el primero en atacar, tratando de acertar un golpe mortal, Kazuma solo se limito a poner la hoja de energía entre el y la lanza, terminando derritiendo la punta de metal y quedando como un palo de madera nada más, aprovechando la oportunidad, Kazuma coloco una mano sobre el brazo del soldado y usando Drain Touch lo dejo en el suelo sin fuerzas. Todos los guardias miraron perplejos ante la caída de su compañero con solo un toque, los tres cercanos se armaron de valor y trataron de atacar. Con suma facilidad, Kazuma corto una espada con su arma, pero con los otros dos, levanto sus manos en su dirección

- **¡Create Water! ¡Freeze!**

Mojando a los guardias, rápidamente los congeló e inmovilizo. Kazuma volteo rápidamente y tomo la cabeza del último en pie, usando Drain Touch lo dejo sin energía en el suelo. Kazuma luego se acerco a los que había congelado hace un momento, guardo la reliquia en su cinturón nuevamente, tomo las espadas de las frías y congeladas manos de sus dueños. luego se giro a ver a todos los que quedaban. Estos se encontraban sorprendidos, incluidos algunos aventureros que se acercaron a ver

- **¡¿Quien sigue?! ¡EL QUE QUIERA MI CABEZA, VENGA POR ELLA!**

Grito Kazuma antes de ir a la puerta, del establecimiento del que había caído anteriormente, y abrirla con una patada para acto seguido entrar al oscuro interior, sin muchas opciones, los guardias, y unos pocos aventureros, entraron, solo un par de personas, y el guardia de arco y flecha, se quedaron afuera. Pasaron unos segundos para que comenzaran a escucharse gritos del interior del lugar

-¡Ayuda!

-¡Corran por sus vidas!

-¡AY MAMÁ! ¡NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS! ¡NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS!

-¡PORQUE ESAS SON MÍAS!

Y más gritos se escucharon, pero unos minutos después el lugar se lleno de puro silencio, la gente se mantuvo callada. La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Kazuma, con manchas rojas en sus espadas y algunas en su ropa, a este punto, la gente salio corriendo, quedando solo el arquero. Kazuma dejo caer las espadas al suelo sin mayor importancia y se acerco tranquilamente al arquero, quien temblaba de miedo. Por temor, termino disparando una flecha, Kazuma rápidamente activó la reliquia y corto la flecha a pocos centímetros de su cara, sin dejar de caminar a pasos lentos. Ya a pocos centímetros de distancia entre el ladrón y el arquero, Kazuma solo se le quedo viendo en silencio

- **... ¡Boo!**

Grito dando un pequeño impulso hacía adelante. El pobre arquero solo se desmayo en el suelo, muerto de miedo... No como cierto hikikomori, por si preguntan

- **Jajajaja, esto fue divertido**

Luego de decir eso, corrió hacia un callejón y se perdió en la oscuridad

* * *

Me encontraba corriendo en dirección a mi hogar por lo callejones, luego de que lograra escapar de alguna forma de esa situación. Maldición ¡¿Que fue todo eso?!

- **Pues yo salvándote la vida**

¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! Por cierto, no tenías que romperle los huesos a ese tipo

- **Marica**

 _-Oigan, alguien va a detenernos_

¿Que?

Repentinamente tropecé y me golpee la cara contra el suelo

-Ugh, esto duele

Me levante mientras tocaba mi cara adolorido, aun con máscara duele. Me levante y gire a ver con que me tropecé, entonces vi a la Gran Jefa con apoyada en la pared y con un pie en donde me encontraba corriendo

-Gran Jefa, no es momento para bromas

-¡Eso debería decirte yo! No importa ¡¿Que fue todo eso?!

Lo mismo digo ¿Que fue eso?

- **Dile lo siguiente**

-... ¿Me deje llevar?

-¡¿Crees que voy a tragarme eso?!

-No, la verdad no

Ni siquiera yo me hubiera creído

- **Si me deje llevar... Un poco, estaba vestido de negro, tenía dos espada, un harem... Me sentía Kirito**

- _¿En serio?_

Hey, no divaguen

-¡Aun con tus habilidades, eres un flojo que se la pasa sin hacer nada todo el día, no podrías haber derrotado a tantos dentro de ese lugar, aun con dos espadas! ¡Ni siquiera podrías usar 2 espadas! ¡No tienes la habilidad para algo así!

No se si sentirme herido u ofendido

-¡¿Acaso alguien más te ayudo?!

-No

-¡¿Eres mi Asistente y no uno falso?!

-Nadie podría compararse conmigo

-¡Tu voz sonaba muy diferente como para ser fingido!¡¿ACASO FUISTE POSEÍDO POR UN DEMONIO?!

-¡No claro que no!

La idea de que ella crea que tengo un demonio dentro... No se que me asusta más, la idea o ella. Por suerte no tengo ningun demonio dentro

- _Bueno, en realidad yo__

- **Fire ¿Recuerdas que hay momento en la vida donde debes cerrar la boca? Este es uno de esos momentos**

... No quiero saber

-Gran Jefa, no paso nada, solo los deje inconscientes

-¿Y como puedes explicar esas manchas rojas?

Chris señalo las pocas manchas que quedo en mi ropa

-Solo es pintura, parece que pintaban el interior, me lanzaron baldes con pintura así que los corte

No es mentira... ¿No es mentira verdad?

 _-Por curiosidad ¿Cuantas veces puede Aqua dar Resurrección?_

-Hmmm

Chris solo se quedo viéndome con una mano en la barbilla ¿O sera pañuelo?

-De cualquier manera. Gran Jefa hay que irnos antes de que nos encuentren

Cambie el tema antes de que se vuelva más incomodo

-Ok, conozco un atajo

* * *

Logramos llegar a mi mansión, por suerte sin que nadie nos vea. Chris y yo entramos rápidamente usando Sigilo para no hacer ruido. Cerré la puerta y rápidamente fui a la sala, me agache y saque mi ropa deportiva, lo único que tengo de Japón, debajo del sofá, que deje ahí por si acaso. Chris solo bajo su pañuelo y vigiló las escaleras, por si algunas de mis compañeras bajaba.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca Asistente. Luego de esto estoy sedienta

-Puedes tomar lo que quieras, no me importa

Me quite mi máscara, bufanda, camiseta y las oculte debajo del sofá. Me quede solo con los pantalones y mis guantes, estaba por vestirme pero un sonido me distrajo, gire para ver a Chris, note que tenía un frasco, con un liquido naranja dentro, estaba bebiéndolo. No pensaba darle importancia, pero entonces note que el frasco era el mismo que las pociones que había traído. Mi vista se fijo en la mesa, donde descansaban los pocos frascos que quedaban ¡Estoy Seguro de que le dije a Aqua que los guardara! ¡¿ES TAN INÚTIL QUE NI ESO PUEDE HACER?! Agh, luego me ocupare de ella

-¡Gran Jefa, deja eso!

Murmure en un pequeño grito, lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuche, pero ya era tarde, Chris se lo bebió todo. Me levante y la tome de los hombros, comencé vigilar por algún cambio, pero no había pasado nada, aun

-¿Que te sucede Asistente? Vi los frascos ahí y simplemente quise beber uno, no es la gran cosa

Ella hablo despreocupada, pero aun así no dije nada, después de todo esperaba otra cosa, algún efecto de la poción

-... ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿E-era tuyo esa bebida? Si quieres te doy otra más tarde

Seguí sin responder, acerque mi cabeza para ver sus ojos, después de todo, tal vez se bebió alguna de ceguera, pero seguían normales

-... Ka-Kazuma, me estas asustando ¿P-por que me estas mirando tan fijamente?

Seguí viéndola un buen rato, asegurándome de que no le ocurriera nada

-... ¿Estas... Bien?

Pregunte bastante confundido ¿Sera que solo era alguna poción inútil? Su voz no pareció afecta, ni su vista, o audición, tampoco su cuerpo, nada... ¿Realmente le toco la única poción que no hace nada? Estoy celoso

- **Oh vamos, al menos una de esas nos reunió contigo**

 _-Deberías sentirte afortunado_

Me equivoque. Estoy Celoso, Frustrado ¡Y MOLESTO!

-Yo estoy bien, tu eres quien esta raro

... Probablemente solo era alguna poción inútil, si hubiera pasado algo ya habría sucedido. Estaba por decir algo para cambiar de tema, pero una luz nos llamo la atención, gire mi cabeza y note a Aqua, en piyama, con una vela, y viéndonos de forma rara

-...

Nadie dijo nada. No se por que pero su mirada me esta poniendo incomodo

-¡Aqua! ¡¿Encontraste a Kazuma?!

Darkness y Megumin llegaron corriendo y se detuvieron junto a Aqua, aunque a diferencia de la autoproclamada, esas dos se encontraban vestidas con sus ropas/armadura de aventura. Ellas también se quedaron en silencio ¿Que les pico a todas ellas? Entonces Aqua habló

-... Saben chicos, se que están en esa edad donde quieren experimentar cosas. Pero vayan a un motel si planean hacer eso

Recordé que aun estoy sosteniendo a Chris, semi desnudo, y muy cerca. Rápidamente nos separamos y tratamos de excusarnos

-¡Cállate maldita autoproclamada diosa! ¡No digas cosas que se malinterpreten!

-¡¿A quien diablos llamas "autoproclamada"?! ¡Maldito neet virgen!

Aqua y yo comenzamos un pequeño forcejeo. Por otra lado Chris hablaba con Darkness y Megumin, quienes miraban incrédulas a la nada

-D-Darkness créeme, no estaba haciendo nada con el Asistente

Ambas no respondían. No se porque, pero creo que voy a tener una laaaarga charla con ellas después

-¡SATOU KAZUMA! ¡¿ESTÁ SATOU KAZUMA AQUÍ?!

La chica de lentes, Sena, entro gritando a mi mansión, creo saber para que vino

-Satou Kazuma, tienes que venir conmigo. Hay una emergencia en el pueblo

Ya sabía que diría eso

* * *

Aqua y yo nos vestimos. Sena termino llevándonos al mismo lugar donde "Yo" les di la paliza a varias personas, quienes se encontraban siendo atendidos en la calle... Me siento mal por ellos

-Mitsurugi-dono se encuentra entre los heridos también, fue el primero en ser derrotado

Me siento mucho mejor al escuchar eso. Aqua fue a curarlos luego de que se lo pidieran

-¿Que enemigo fue el que hizo eso?

Darkness preguntó. Chris y yo nos petrificamos luego de eso, Megumin lo noto y solo se nos quedo viéndonos confundida

-Al parecer el grupo de "Ladrones de Cabellera Plateada" vino a robar en una tienda, el dueño los descubrió, había alertado a las autoridades, así que el enmascarado inicio un incendio dentro de la tienda

Megumin me vio sorprendida, no le di importancia al ver como la mano de Darkness apretaba con fuerza su espada

-Escaparon gracias a eso, pero Mitsurugi-dono logro encontrarlos y se enfrento a ellos, no sabemos como pero fue derrotado y cayo del techo junto al ladrón de la máscara, quien termino herido por la caída

Aun me duele el tobillo gracias a eso

-Creyeron que podían capturarlo, pero resulto que podía levantarse, derroto a cuatro con un arma extraña y magia basica

Oh cierto, la reliquia aun esta en mi cinturón

-Luego tomo las espadas de 2 de los nuestros y entro a la vivienda de aquí

Señalo la casa a la que había entrado, se encontraba cerrada, con etiquetas de "Ilegal" y "Prohibido la entrada" en las paredes

-Luego de eso logro escapar. Creemos que se reunió con el chico albino y se encuentran escondidos en algún lugar

Chris se deprimió al escuchar "chico albino" ¡No nos delates Gran Jefa!

-Los traje aquí para que nos ayudaran, con su apoyo, atraparlos sera posi... ¿Donde esta Satou y la otra chica?

Fue lo ultimo que escuche. Chris y yo usamos "Sigilo" para escapar de ahí

* * *

Volvimos a la mansión, pero esta vez bloqueé la puerta con todo los muebles que tenía cerca

-Eso estuvo cerca

Dije cansado, hoy he corrido demasiado

- _Piensa en hacer ejercicio_

-Obligame

-¿Dijiste algo Asistente?

-¿Eh? No, nada

-Estas actuando raro últimamente

Escuche como murmuraba eso, habría reclamado pero... No podía negarlo

-Ok, Asistente dame la reliquia

Chris sonrió, cerro los ojos y extendió su mano para que le de dicho objeto

-...

No se lo dí

-... ¿Asistente?

-La verdad, quiero quedármelo

Chris no dudo en lanzarme una mirada molesta, pero a la vez seria

-Como sabes, esa es una reliquia divina, por eso seria peligroso que cayera en malas manos

Siento que acaba de referirse a mi como "malas manos"

-Puedo ser de confianza, después de todo trabajo contigo Gran Jefa

-¡AUN ASÍ!... Tal vez te roben la reliquia

-Lo cuidare con mi vida

-Si lo usas probablemente descubran tu identidad

-Lo usare únicamente fuera del pueblo de Axel, o en una emergencia

-¡Sigue habiendo posibilidad de que caiga en malas manos!

-¡Por favor Chris! No ¡Por favor Eris-sama! ¡Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida! ¡Es el sueño de cualquiera tener un arma como esta, y enfrentarse contra un enmascarado vestido de negro!

-¡Tu eres un enmascarado vestido de negro!

-¡No entiendes mis sentimientos! ¡El punto es que soy una persona de confianza!

-¡Tu eres una persona que no debería portar algo así!

¡¿Que clase de impresión tiene de mi?!

-¡No pienso dejarlo!

Las palabras fracasaron, solo queda ir por mi ultima carta

-¡Si me permites conservarlo me uniré al Culto de Eris! ¡Creo que puedo convencer a Megumin de hacerlo también!

-¡¿Me estas sobornando con creyentes?! ¡¿Que clase de Diosa crees que soy?!

Ugh, por una vez lamento que sea tan responsable

-Asistente... Kazuma-san...

Vi como juntaba sus manos y suavizaba si mirada. Oh no, va a usar su papel de Diosa, pero no voy a caer... ¡Ya esta usando ojitos tiernos!

-... _No se tu pero yo caí_

- **Al menos caímos juntos**

Traidores

-Si me das la reliquia, prometo recompensarte

-¿Con que?

Valía la pena preguntar

-Uuugh... ¿Q-que quieres que te de como r-recompensa?

... Tentador, tentador... ¿Que podría pedir? ¿Tocarle los pechos? No, no podría disfrutarlos demasiado... Aunque el trasero... No, ya lo disfrute antes... ¿Tal vez una cita? No, a ningún idiota se le ocurriría algo tan cliché

-¿ _Alguien más entendió la referencia?_

- **Yo si**

Cállense, me concentro... No lo se. Todo lo que se me ocurre terminaría con un castigo, divino o físico, y no pienso arriesgarme

-Quiero esta reliquia

-¡Eso es trampa Asistente!

-¡Mira quien habla!

Chris extendió su mano hacia mi

-¡Steal!

¡Diablos! Me cubrí los ojos por el brillo cegador. Una vez terminado vi triste como en la mano de Chris se encontraba... ¿Eh?

-¿Que es esto?

Chris reviso lo que me había robado. Lleve ambas manos a mi cinturón, confirmando dos cosas que sospechaba. 1, aun tengo la reliquia, y 2... Ella tomó mi ropa interior

-¡¿Q-que diablos?!

-Vaya, no sabía que eras una pervertida también

Dije de forma burlona, su reacción fue graciosa, me hubiera gustado tener una cámara. Chris entro en pánico y comenzó a decir palabras sin sentido, solo me limite a observar. Se tomo un tiempo en calmarse, tiempo en el que me arrojo mi ropa a la cara, mientras gritaba que estaba sucio... ¡Y NO LO ESTABA!

-Tu ganas por hoy Asistente, quédate la reliquia, por ahora

No me gusta como suena ese "por ahora"

-¡Gracias Eris-sama!

-¡Que no soy Eris, soy Chris!

Dicho eso salió por la ventana, por otro lado yo me preparare para dormir. Subí las escaleras de forma cansada, pero me detuve cuando un fuerte estruendo se hizo escuchar, acompañado con la voz de Darkness

-¡KAZUMA!

Mierda

* * *

 **Parece ser que el cap anterior no fue lo último del año XD, es que no tenía nada escrito hace 3 días así que, ya saben**

 **Algo tarde pero, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo**

 **Espero les guste y es todo por este año, lo juro**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 ¡Malditos sean estas voces!

 **Primer capitulo con titulo :D**

* * *

Mis brazos ardían, dolían, el sudor empapaba mi cara, junto a mi agitada respiración. Mis piernas habían dejado de responderme, me arrodille adolorido, cerré los ojos con tal de no gritar

 **-Kazuma, no te rindas**

 _-No te dejes_ ganar

N-no puedo más... ¡YA NO RESISTO!

-¡Darkness me vas a romper los brazos! ¡Detente ahora!

Darkness sostenía, y aplastaba, mis brazos con su monstruosa fuerza, a la vez que me miraba con furia

 **-Y así el dramatismo murió**

-¡Ya es bastante malo que tu y Chris se la pasen robando a los nobles! ¡¿Pero robar en el centro del pueblo?! ¡Y por si fuera poco! ¡Heriste críticamente a la mayoría de las personas que solo hacía su trabajo!

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE NI SIQUIERA FUI YO QUIEN LO HIZO!

-¡Dame una razón por la que creerte!

Darkness estuvo gritándome y torturándome la mayor parte de la noche la noche, en parte por el robo, la otra parte para que le diga donde estaba Chris, ya que no la encontraba... Le dije que se había ido y no sabía donde estaba ahora, aunque probablemente volvió al cielo. Darkness me soltó, Aqua y Megumin llegaron y todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Planeaba dormir sin ningún problema esta noche, pero Megumin vino, olvide que ella quería hablar, esperaba algún acercamiento o acción de parte de ella peeero... Por más que no quiera decirlo, solo tuvimos otra charla donde ella jugo con mis sentimientos y me dejo con las ganas

 _-Te lo advertimos Kazuma_

¡Cállate! ¡¿No ves que estoy sufriendo?!

 **-¿No ves que no nos importa?**

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me forcé a dormir

* * *

Abrí mis ojos somnoliento y vi por la ventana un rayo de luz brillante. Había amanecido

- _Ya casi es medio día_

Había amanecido para mi. Baje a desayunar, me encontré a Aqua en las escaleras medio dormida, bajamos y nos encontramos a Darkness y Megumin desayunando. Fue un momento tranquilo y relajado

 **-Pasa a lo emocionante de una vez, que ellos no vinieron para ver paz**

 _-¡Ellos quieren locuras y estupideces!_

¿Quienes son "ellos"? ¿De que están hablando? Mejor no me digan. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a la sala. Vi las pociones en la mesa, había 1 azul oscuro, morada, blanco, rosa, negro y amarillo. Megumin se acerco un poco para velas

-Hmmm Kazuma, creo que falta 1

-¿De verdad?

-Si, estoy segura que habían quedado 7

... Recordé que Chris había tomado una anoche, afortunadamente la que no servia de nada

-... Yo recuerdo 6

-Oh, bien

Megumin se encogió de hombros, que bueno que no indagara más. Tome la poción azul y se lo dí a Aqua

-Bébelo

-Oye espera Kazuma ¿Por que yo debo ser la primera?

-¡Porque te de dije que guardaras las pociones! ¡Este es tu castigo!

Force a la falsa Diosa a beber la poción, tomándola de las mejillas use una mano para acercar el frasco, a la vez que ella trataba de detenerme. Una vez que lo bebiera la solté, esperamos a que el efecto ocurriera, tome la lista y una pluma para anotar. Los tres vimos que Aqua se toco el cuello

(Lo siguiente que esta por leer, hágalo bajo su propio riesgo)

-¿Aqua estas bien?

Megumin preguntó, pero Aqua no respondió. Las chicas y yo intercambiamos miradas, antes de ver a Aqua caer al suelo

-¡¿Que te sucede Aqua?!

Darkness y Megumin fueron a levantar a Aqua. Ella agarraba su cuello y su rostro se volvía azul poco a poco. Se arrodillo en el suelo y me tomo los pantalones

-¡Ka-Kazuma-san!... ¡N-no res... Respiro! Ayúdame... Haz RCP... O lo que sea... En mi...

...

-¡¿Acaso estas pidiéndome que te de respiración boca a boca?! ¡Ni loco pienso hacerlo!

Aqua escalo por mi ropa y acercaba su cara a la mía, a la vez que luchaba por respirar, pero yo ponía mis manos en su cara y la alejaba ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ELLA PONGA SU BOCA EN LA MÍA! Su agarre disminuyo y yo pude lanzar a Aqua lejos de mi. Darkness la atrapó

-Darkness... Ayúdame...

Aqua tomó a Darkness por los hombros, y repitió las acciones que trato de hacerme

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¡Pe-pero yo no se que debo hacer!

Las palabras de Darkness eran mentiras a primera vista, obviamente no quería hacer "eso", ni siquiera para salvar a Aqua

-Las dos... Somos chicas... Esta bien... Es mejor... Que Kazuma además

Quiero ver eso

 _-X2_

- **X3**

-¡Pe-Pe-Pero yo!... ¡Megumin te ayudara!

-¡¿Que acabas de decir, Darkness?!

Darkness lanzó a la chiste de Diosa y cayo sobre Megumin, terminando con Aqua sobre la loli, en el suelo, con Megumin totalmente vulnerable

-¡Aqua aléjate de mi!

-Me-Megumin... Necesito oxigeno... Ya no logro... Resistir...

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Darkness! ¡Kazuma! ¡Ayuda! ¡No quiero que sea con ella mi primer be_! HMPH HMMMPH~

Mataría por una cámara en este momento

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y Aqua pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Megumin por otro lado, se encontraba en shock, tirada en suelo, con sus ojos en blanco y completamente fuera de si

 **-Valió la pena**

- _No soy de lolis, pero lo disfrute_

No podían ser más verdaderas esas palabras. Decidimos dejar a Megumin en su habitación y seguir sin ella

-¡Mi turno!

Darkness aprovecho que estaba desprevenido para agarrar la poción amarilla y beberla. Pasaron los segundo hasta que Darkness volteo en todas direcciones confundida

-¿Darkness?

Ella giro en mi dirección

-¡Kazuma! ¡No puedo ver nada!

Sabía que había otra de ceguera. Tome la lista y busque una parte donde estaba anotado "Ceguera", escribí "3 pociones" y guarde la lista

-Tranquila, tomara 1 hora para que puedas ver, estarás bien

Al menos ella no pensara en algo pervertido

-Y-yo no puedo ver nada. En este estado tan vulnerable, Kazuma podría hacerme lo que quiera haa haa. Seguro me guiara con intenciones ocultas, aprovechando mi estado para hacerme lo que quiera, y yo no podría defenderme a su acoso. Es tan humillante haa haa ¡Ka-Kazuma no te aproveches de mi!

¡¿Ella no se detiene por nada?!

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA PERVERTIDA! ¡NO ME METAS EN EL MISMO SACO QUE TU!

Pasó 1 hora, "tranquilamente", Megumin bajo ya un poco mejor, pero se sentó junto a mi y se mantuvo alejada de Aqua. Aqua y yo habíamos tomado 1 poción, cada uno. Darkness parpadeó un par de veces

-¡Ya puedo ver! Creí que tardaría má_ ¿Que te paso, Aqua?

-¡Es genial! ¡Siempre quise tener una cola!

Oh si, olvide que Darkness no la veía. La poción de Aqua, la volvió una chica neko, con orejas y cola de gato

No es que se vea mal ni nada... Pero que sea Aqua la que le tocara eso, me hace sentir una sensación de...

 **-¿De que fue un desperdicio?**

 _-¿Que cualquier otra chica estaría bien?_

Sí, esa misma sensación. En mi caso, la poción me dio una reacción corporal... Me creció la barba

* * *

Paso unos minutos, Aqua comenzó a burlarse de Chomusuke con su cola, Megumin y Darkness tomaban té, yo por otro lado me afeite la barba. Volvimos a reunirnos en la sala para continuar. Solo quedaban la blanca y rosa... Megumin eligió la blanca y lo bebió. Una vez termino Megumin habló

-Solo era leche

... Busque el final de la lista, encontré un nombre sin marcar, probablemente la ultima poción, y un espacio en blanco. Escribí leche en el lugar vació

-Bien, tengo un nombre, y como queda una poción, probablemente sepamos que es

Tome el frasco para verlo de cerca

- _Oh sabemos cual es_

 **-Si, se trata de_**

No es necesario que me lo digan, ya lo se

 _-Kazuma, te aseguro que no es broma o algo_

Nadie pidió que hablen, así que cállense y déjenme en paz

 **-... Ok, me dolió, heriste mis sentimientos niño... No vengas por nosotros rogando ayuda**

... Eso me preocupo un poco

-¿Como se llama la poción, Kazuma?

-¿Hm? Déjame ver... ¿Ormoni? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese?

 _-Uno que este escritor usaría_

-Me suena vagamente familiar

Aqua acarició su mentón, seguramente tratando de recordar, Darkness también se unió a la conversación

-Creo haber escuchado ese nombre por una granja...

-Ya se

Megumin pareció reconocerlo

-Se supone que los granjeros son los únicos que lo utilizan

La curiosidad termino saliendo por mi boca, pregunté

-¿En serio? ¿Para que?

-¿No lo sabes? Casi es conocimiento común, Kazuma ¿Necesitas que una gran diosa como yo te enseñe algo tan simple?

Estuve por ahorcar a la perra narcisista, pero Megumin hablo animada

-Eso lo usan en tiempos donde el ganado escasea

-¿Solo lo utilizan en los animales?

Mi pregunta era valida. Darkness tranquilamente me respondió

-Es más que obvio. Si alguien lo usara en personas, sus efectos harían...

Ella dejo de hablar. Darkness, Aqua y Megumin mostraron la misma expresión, como si se hubieran dado cuenta de un terrible error. Giraron a verme e intercambiaron miradas, yo solo me sentí incomodo por las miradas

-Eeeh... ¿Que?

-¡ATRAPEN-LO!

Sin ninguna razón, Darkness y Aqua me tiraron al suelo y retuvieron mis brazos

-¡HEY! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS LES PASA?! ¡SUÉLTENME MALDITA SEA!

Megumin tomo la poción de nombre raro, lo lanzó contra la pared y el frasco se rompió

-Uff, hubiera sido peligroso

-¡Ustedes son las peligrosas aquí! ¡¿Era necesario someterme?!

-No podríamos contar a cuantas mujeres salvamos, de la mano de Kazuma

Aqua dijo esas palabras sin sentido y Darkness suspiro de alivio

-¡No me ignoren!

* * *

Estaba caminando a la tienda de Wiz, solo esta vez, cargando la caja llena de frascos vacíos. Aqua no quería salir, y a mi me llama hikikomori (?), Darkness decidió entrenar y Megumin decidió ir por ahí. Es como si me hubieran dejado a mi suerte. Llegue a la tienda y me encontré con

-Oh, aquí esta el muchacho que acaba de ser abandonado por sus compañeras, luego de sufrir tantas consecuencias por el trato con Moi Fu jajaja

 **-Extrañaba a este sujeto**

- _Me cae bien_

Solo pude reprimir un grito ¡Una de esas tantas "consecuencias" causo que escuchara a estos 2!

 **-Nos amas**

 _-Somos lo único bueno en esta historia... Bueno, nosotros y la escena yuri anterior_

Vanir me saco de mis "pensamientos"

-Que raro, esas emociones negativas no son dirigidas a moi o cualquier otro, sino a ti mismo. Pero moi no puede encontrar la causa

¿Eh?

 **-... Se nos olvido explicarlo**

¿Que cosa?

- _Hmmm luego te lo diremos_

Oi, que si no me dicen me asusta

...

¿Hola?

...

¿Hay alguien ahí?... Siento que mi orgullo cayo por los suelos, al hacer esa pregunta en mi propia cabeza

Wiz entró por una puerta y me recibió

-Buenos días, Kazuma-san ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Deje la caja en el mostrador y saque la lista

-Aquí esta todo lo que prometí, ahora, paga lo que merezco por 2 días de arduo trabajo

Vanir me dio una bolsa con una buena cantidad de eris, luego lo dividiría con las demás

-Listo mocoso, ya puedes retirarte

No tenías que repetirlo 2 veces. Estaba por salir de la tienda y disfrutar de la tranquilidad, pero me detuve y gire a ver a Vanir

-De hecho tengo una pregunta que hacerte

-No hay un club de fanáticos tuyo en el pueblo

Me dolió un poco esa declaración, después de todo lo que hice por Axel, esperaba un club de fans/chicas para mi

-N-no es sobre eso. Resulta que una de esas pociones me causo... Un grave problema, y aun sigue aquí ¿Saben de alguna solución?

Wiz y Vanir intercambiaron miradas confundidos

-... Podríamos probar con un té medicinal

Wiz propuso una idea

 _-Sí, obviamente un té arregla todo... Sarcasmo_

-Dudo que sirva para esta situación

Negué cuidadosamente la idea de Wiz

-¿Un hechizo?

 **-¿Esto es Harry Potter o que?**

-Em, es más un problema... En mi cabeza

-Un baño en las aguas termales ayudaría

-Preferiría no volver a esa ciudad de chiflados

-¿Agua bendita?

- _Oh sí, agua bendita, claramente nos derretiremos con tocarla, avísame cuando tengamos cuerpos propios para eso_

-No, no serviría

Wiz, por más buenas ideas que diera, solo me hacía sentir de mal en peor al no ver ninguna esperanza

-Solo habla con esa Diosa que tienes, puede usar su magia y listo

Vanir propuso una idea... Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿Como no pensé en algo tan simple como eso?

 **-V-vamos Kazuma, no escuches lo que dice ese tipo**

 _-S-sí, somos amigos ¿Verdad?_

* * *

Me encontraba corriendo de vuelta a la mansión, tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieran

 **-¡Kazuma no hagas esto! ¡¿No te importa nada de lo que pasamos juntos?!**

¡ES POR TODO LO QUE PASAMOS JUNTOS QUE HAGO ESTO!

- _¡Recuerda todos los buenos momentos entre nosotros!_

¡NO TENGO NINGÚN BUEN MOMENTO CON USTEDES! ¡Los he tenido en mi cabeza por 3 días! ¡Ya quiero que se larguen!

 **-¿Te calmarías si te digo que en realidad solo pasamos como 2 días y medio?**

¡NO!

 _-Mierda_

Llegue a mi mansión, abrí la puerta de una patada y comencé a buscar a Aqua en su habitación

-¡AQUAAAA! ¡VEN AQUÍ NECESITO TU AYUDAAA!

-¡¿Kazuma, que sucede?!

Darkness vino corriendo a la habitación de Aqua

-¡¿Haz visto a Aqua?!

-Bu-bueno dijo que saldría, pero no sé a donde fue...

No escuche nada después de eso. Corrí y fui al único lugar donde podría estar... En la taberna del Gremio

* * *

Estaba sentado en una mesa, respirando con dificultad... Que mala condición tengo

 **-Haz ejercicio**

-Obligame

No tengo tiempo para esto. Me levante y... Volví a sentarme, estoy mareado

-Hey Asistente ¿Que sucede? Te ves horrible

Me gire, vi a Chris con un tarro de cerveza en manos. Con que aquí se encontraba ¿Eh?

-... ¿Haz visto a... Aqua?...

-¿Aqua-senpai? No, no la vi en todo el día... En serio te ves horrible ¿Te ahogaste hace poco o algo así?

Chris se sentó junto a mi y continuo bebiendo

-Corrí demasiado

-Haz ejercicio

Ella lo dijo viéndome con lastima... ¿Por que todo el mundo me dice eso?

 _-¿Porque eres flojo, gordo y feo?_

-Debo encontrar a Aqua... AHORA

-... ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrarla? Puedo acompañarte

Chris se ofreció en ayudarme con mi búsqueda...

-No te daré la reliquia

-Rayos

Pude escuchar claramente su murmuro

-De todas formas, te ayudare

-¿Por que?

Aunque se trate de ella, suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-Bueno, una Gran Jefa debe de ayudar a su Asistente cuando más se necesita. Después de todo parece que estas a punto de desmayarte

-... ¿No sera que tienes miedo de encontrarte a Darkness, pero estas tan aburrida que solo quieres entretenerte?

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Acerté

 **-Vamos amigo ¿No podemos hablar de esto?**

No, largo de mi cabeza

- _... Bueno ya que, me obligaste a esto_

¿Que?

Mi mano empezó a moverse sola, mire con cuidado, esperando algún golpe, Chris solo me veía confundida. Fue ahí cuando Dust paso junto a mi, donde mi mano le golpeo en el trasero

-¡Hey! ¿A que vino eso?

Dust se volteo confundido. Chris escupió su cerveza y yo solo me pregunto ¡¿Que carajos fue eso?!

 _-¿Para hacerte perder el tiempo?_

-Kazuma se que somos amigos cercanos y todo, pero si tanto quieres esas cosas ve a pedirlas en la tienda de atención para hombres

... Se a que tienda se refiere, pero la forma en la que dijo eso, además de ver a Chris aguantando la risa, me da la sensación de que se malinterpreto...

-Tú y yo no somos amigos, en realidad somos más conocidos que amigos cercanos

-Oye, vamos, no seas tan distante ¿No somos lo suficientemente cercanos como para compartir una habitación privada por una noche?

Chris soltó su tarro y tuvo que usar sus dos manos para contener la risa

-¡No lo pongas así! ¡Causará malentendidos! ¡Esa fue una celda de la cárcel maldita sea!

-No veo cuál es la diferencia

Dust finalmente se había ido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Vi a Chris luchando por contenerse, pero aun así soltó unas cuantas carcajadas. Cuando se calmo por fin, me vio con una sonrisa nerviosa, y se rascaba la cicatriz

-N-no sabía que tenias esos gustos

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡O-oye detente ahí! ¡Yo no tengo ningún interés en ese tipo de cosas! ¡¿Que clase de impresión tienes de mi?!

-... Bu-bueno...

-¡BORRA ESA IMAGEN DE MI AHORA MISMO!

 _-Jajaja_

- **Jajaja**

¡MALDITOS SEAN USTEDES DOS!

* * *

-¡¿Como que ella no esta aquí?!

-Kazuma-san, como ya dije, Aqua-san no a venido por aquí en ningún momento del día

Me encontraba en la iglesia de Axis, hablando con Cecily. Pensaba que la encontraría aquí pero... No estaba

-Ahora, si pudiera hacernos el favor de ¡SACAR A ESA SUCIA CREYENTE DE ERIS DE NUESTRA TIERRA SAGRADA! Nos sentiríamos agradecidos

Chris estaba junto a mi, con cara de "No quiero estar aquí". Tuvimos que irnos... Bueno, queríamos irnos, trato de reclutarme como creyente para la idiota de Aqua, Chris solo quería salir de ahí. Caminamos por todo el pueblo, buscando y buscando, pero sin encontrar a Aqua ¿Donde pudo haberse metido? Estábamos tan centrados en la búsqueda que ya comenzaba a ocultarse el sol. Chris y yo nos separamos a nuestros respectivos hogares, pero yo esperaba encontrar a Aqua. Estando por llegar a la entrada, camine cansadamente hacía la puerta

 **-¡Kazuma por favor! ¡Piensa en lo que haces!**

No me importa

 _-¡Nos debes la vida al menos!_

Me hicieron pasar el ridículo de una forma que ni ellas habían logrado, creo que ya estamos a mano. Entre y la primera que vi fue a...

-¡Aqua, necesito que lances un exorcismo o lo que sea sobre mi!

-Eh ¿Para que?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Hazlo y te pagare!

Aqua comenzó a activar su magia, a la vez que comenzaban a rogar por su vida

- _¡HAREMOS LO QUE SEA, POR FAVOR DETENLA!_

 **-¡NO NOS HAGAS ESTOOOOOOO!**

La magia de Aqua me golpeo y las voces desaparecieron...

¿Hola?

...

¿De verdad funciono?

...

... ¡SOY LIBRE! ¡SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡LIBERTAD! ¡LIBRE!

- _No te pongas a cantar "Libre soy" por favor_

... ¿Que?

 **-Ah, si, sobre eso, seguimos aquí, vivitos y coleando**

¡¿POR QUE MIERDA NO FUNCIONO?!

-Kazuma, ya cumplí mi parte ¿Y mi dinero?

-No sirvió de nada, Diosa inútil

-¡¿Como te atreves a llamarme Diosa inútil?!

Todo mi esfuerzo en buscarla... Fue una perdida de tiempo

 _-_ **Pues si, podría decirse que si**

¿Entonces por que fue todo esos gritos de "Hay que hablarlo" y "Detente"?

 _-Una simple broma, nada más ni nada menos_

-Kazuma, que bueno llegaras, la cena esta lista

Darkness salio de la cocina con un delantal y una olla

-No tengo hambre, me voy a dormir, disfruten ustedes la comida

-¿Eh? (x2)

Sin nada más que decir fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me senté en mi cama

-... ¿Por que no funciono?

Pregunte sin ánimos

- _Bueno ¿Quien sabe?_

-¿Que?

- **¿Exactamente que somos? ¿Producto de una poción? ¿Espíritus que terminaron en tu cuerpo? ¿Demonios que están poseyendo tu cuerpo? ¿O solo somos un par de voces, producto de que ya perdiste la cordura por este mundo? No sé, tu dinos**

... Me puse mi ropa deportiva y me acosté en mi cama listo para dormir

 _-O-oye no te pongas así_

Cerré los ojos e ignore a esos dos

* * *

Abrí los ojos de forma cansada ¿Que hora es? Vi por mi ventana los rayos del sol apenas apareciendo, por lo que aun era muy temprano. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir de nuevo... Lo intente, pero una fragancia llego a mi nariz ¿Por que huele tan bien aquí? ¿Pusieron velas o algo mientras dormía? Como sea, no importa, volveré a dormir

-Zzz... Zzz...

... Esos no son mis ronquidos, en primera porque no estoy dormido, y en segunda porque esos fueron demasiados tiernos para serlos... ¿Darkness volvió a meterse en mi cama? ¿O fue Megumin?... No, ninguna de las dos lo haría... A-al menos no se quedarían sin preguntármelo...

Gire mi cabeza y lo que me encontré no lo esperaba... ¿Como me metí en este tipo de escenario?

Quien estaba en mi cama era Chris

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo jeje**

 **Como dije antes, lo de las voces se iban a explicar... Ok, tal vez no se explico nada, pero admitan que se entretuvieron con esto**

 **Espero les guste y nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 ¡Solo soy un chico virgen!

* * *

Yo tenía cerrado los ojos, respiraba profunda y tranquilamente... Abrí los ojos y Chris seguía aquí. Confirmando que no era un sueño mio... Tampoco un sueño de las súcubos... Lleve mis manos a mis pantalones, aun estaban ahí... Metí una mano adentro y... Aun tengo mi ropa interior, eso significa que no fue un asalto nocturno de parte de ella...

¿Por que me siento aliviado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo?

No, Kazuma céntrate en el problema. Veamos, esta es mi habitación, por lo tanto, estamos en mi mansión. Eso significa que Chris fue quien se metió a mi mansión y a mi cama. Como anoche solo me acosté y dormí, no hay ninguna prueba por la que me vayan a culpar por esto, yo no hice nada. Con esto en mente, creo que puedo seguir durmiendo pacíficamente sin consecuencias, porque NO hice NADA. Cerrare mis ojos y continuare durmiendo, como si nada malo sucediera

...

...

...

¡AL DIABLO, COMO SI ESO PUDIERA PASAR! ¡¿A QUIEN TRATO DE ENGAÑAR?! ¡NO PUEDO DORMIR EN ESTA SITUACIÓN! ¡NO ES LO MISMO QUE CON MEGUMIN O DARKNESS! Si esto sigue así para el amanecer, las chicas me verán con asco por el resto de mi vida... Pero si Chris malinterpreta esto de alguna manera...

*Imaginación*

Me encontraba contra la pared, con Chris sosteniendo su daga y apuntándome con ella. Rodeada por un aura asesina

-¡Te matare y luego me suicidare!

*Realidad*

... Ok tal vez exagere un poco... Pero sigue siendo posible. Espera ¿Por que soy yo quien debe pasar por esto? ¡Eres tu quien causo todo esto, Gran Jefa! Me gire a verla listo para despertarla, pero...

-Zzz... Zzz...

D-demasiado tierna. Volví a mirar el techo y solo pude maldecirme por lo débil que soy... Es una chica, en mi cama, la mía, en la que no fui, técnicamente, obligado a meterme junto a ella... Y aun si fuera obligado ¡Es demasiada presión para un virgen como yo!... Ella huele bien... ¡AAAHHH! ¡Concéntrate! Y-ya se, imagina que es un chico, no sera difícil con su poco pecho y cabello corto... Pensándolo bien, mejor no, aun si funciona, creo que perdería toda virilidad si lo hiciera... Mejor salgo de aquí, no tengo otra opción, puedo ir a otra habitación. Levante las sabanas suavemente y me fui recostando poco a poco para poder pararme, usando la habilidad de Sigilo por si acaso

-Hm

Chris tembló un poco, alzó un brazo, me tomó del pecho, y me tiro junto a ella. En poco había vuelto a estar acostado, con las sabanas cubriéndonos a los dos, como antes... La diferencia es que ahora ella se encontraba abrazándome y descansando su cabeza en mi pecho... ¡¿Pero que clase de situación cliché es esta?! Aunque ahora la puedo oler mejor... ¿Acaso ella se baño antes de venir? No, me estoy saliendo del tema... ¿Soy yo o esta apoyando sus pechos contra mi?... ¡NO, ALTO! ¡PIENSA EN OTRA COSA! ¡LO QUE SEA PERO QUE NO SE LEVANTE MI EXCALIBUR! ¡PIENSA EN AQUA!... Uff, como siempre eso funciona. No tengo de otra, solo queda despertarla. Prepare mi mano libre para poder despertarla, pero... ¿Qu-que pasará cuando despierte?

*Imaginación*

Despierto a Chris. Ella parpadea un par de veces, una vez despierta se queda viéndome

-Oh, hola Kazuma-san ¿Quieres que tengamos un poco de diversión?

Si claro, como si eso fuese a pasar

*Otra imaginación*

Me encontraba corriendo, sin detenerme, totalmente asustado

-¡EXPLOSIÓN!

Megumin causo una fuerte explosión, conmigo como blanco

-¡ESO TE PASA POR ENGAÑARME!

*Realidad*

... Eso se ve más creíble... Pensándolo bien, la dejare dormir y yo me quedare aquí, quieto... No es como si pudiera hacer algo de todas formas... ¿Como es que ella termino aquí de todas formas?

- _*_ Bostezo* _Uuuh, Kazuma, deja de pensar, tengo sueño ¿Sabes que hora es?... Creo que bebí demasiado con Chris anoche_

...

¿ESTO es culpa tuya?

-*Bostezo*... **¿De que me perdí?**

¡¿QUE DIABLOS FUE LO QUE _TÚ_ HICISTE ANOCHE?!

- **Pensándolo bien, tengo sueño, descansen**

- _¡Hey no me dejes solo con el!_

¡CÁLLENSE! ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO ANOCHE?!

 **-... Fue _él_**

- _Oi, que hicimos un trato_

¿Que trato?

 **-Bueno, para empezar... Fue tu culpa que esto pasara, Kazuma**

¡¿Por que mía?!

- _Veras, anoche no comiste nada... Y eso nos dio hambre, así que decidimos apostar quien tomaría el control por esa noche, yo gane_

 ** _-_ Con trampa**

 _-Fue justo_

Hey, no se distraigan

- _Ok. Así que..._

*Flashback*

 _Me levante de la cama, tome la bolsa de eris que nos dio Vanir, abrí la ventana y salte de ella ventana. Aterrice de pie sin mucho problemas... Pero tuve que estirarme por la falta de físico en el cuerpo_

"¡Hey!"

 _Cállate Kazuma. Fui al gremio y ordene comida, y cerveza_

*Realidad*

¿No podías solo revisar la cocina?

- _Si revise, pero no lo narre porque no tengo ganas_ _, no quedo nada_

¿Es en serio? ¿Entonces si estabas en la cocina no pudiste haber salido por la entrada?

- _Volví por dinero, genio_

Solo pedía detalles

- _¿Detalles? Bien, hablemos en detalle sobre lo pequeño de tu pe__

¡NO HABLES DE ESO!

 **-Tranquilízate, sin contar a Chris, todos aquí somos hombres, nosotros entendemos que sea tan peque_**

¡QUE CIERREN LA BOCAAAA!

 _-... Solo déjame narrar de una vez_

*Flashback*

 _Una vez trajeron la comida, hice lo que cualquiera... La comí_

 **-No me digas**

 _Estuve un rato comiendo cuando..._

-Hey Asistente, te ves de buen humor ¿Encontraste a Aqua-san?

 _Chris se sentó junto a mi_

 _-Sí, ella metió en quien sabe_ _donde, pero la_ _encontré. Fue igual de inútil que siempre_

-Ah, lamento escucharlo, pero... Tu voz suena rara...

 _Luego de que dijera eso, me vio con los ojos entrecerrados_

-... _Hoy nos hemos encontrado mucho... ¿Me estas acosando otra vez?_

-¿Qu-que quieres con "acosarte"? Y-yo no te he acosado en ningún momento

- _¿Y como llamas el verme desde algún punto oculto y seguir haciéndolo por la mayor parte del día, estando al tanto de mis movimientos e intenciones, sin mi consentimiento?_

 _A este punto ella solo pudo cubrirse su cara con sus manos mientras hablaba_

-... So-soy una... A-aco-acosadora...

 _Me gusta tener razón pero... Ella me da pena en ese estado_

"... Lo siento Gran Jefa, te deje sola con este sujeto"

 _¿Por que soy el malo aquí?_

 **-¿Quizá sea porque usas tu poca inteligencia, en un maldito, bueno, e innegable argumento, que termina humillando a las personas, y tu sintiéndote satisfecho de ti mismo?**

 _... No importa. Termine sintiéndome incomodo por la pena de Chris, así que le dije que pidiera lo que quiera porque se lo pagare... Pero no espere que terminara bebiendo hasta emborracharse así, como no tenía nada que hacer bebí con ella. Chris termino siendo corrida del lugar luego de que comenzara a gritarme, diciendo que lamentaba haberme acosado y esas cosas_

"Me hubiera gustado estar consiente para escuchar eso"

 _Como sabía que no podría durar mucho así, termine mi comida y salí para buscarla, no fue difícil, estaba sentada junto a la entrada medio dormida. Fui junta a ella y me puse a su altura_

- _Chris, oye ¿Estas bien?_

 _Ella se dio vuelta, en dirección opuesta a mi, y vomito_

- _Tomare eso como un no_

"¡Hey espera un segundo! Si ha bebido tanto como para vomitar... ¿Como es que sigue oliendo tan bien?"

 _... Es un misterio para mi también. Chris termino durmiéndose por lo que no tuve más opción que cargarla en mi espalda, aunque en ese momento paso Dust, dijo varias cosas, como..._

-Kazuma, ni creas que te dejare secuestrar chicas ebrias... No te dejare hacerlo solo, así que ven y ayúdame a encontrar una para mi

 _Cosas como esa_

"Típico"

 _Trate de irme, pero Dust no me lo permitía, tirándome del brazo para entrar a la taberna... Así que le dí una patada en la entrepierna y me fui de ahí. Me di la vuelta por un segundó y vi a Dust vomitando en el suelo, mientras se retorcía_

"Oye ¿Como se encuentra Dust?"

 _Esta muerto_

"¡¿QUE?!"

 _O enfermo, no lo sé, no recuerdo ¿Acaso importa?_

"No, la verdad no, solo pregunte por educación"

 _Cargue a Chris hasta la mansión, subí por las escaleras y pensé en dejarla en una de las habitaciones extras, de hecho entre a una de ellas y trate de dejarla ahí, pero... Ella no me soltaba, forcé sus brazos, pero creo que hubiera necesitado una palanca para lograr liberarme. Como tenía sueño, y me había rendido en esto, termine volviendo a esta habitación y me acosté en la cama junto a ella_

*Fin del Flashback*

Había escuchado toda esa historia y por fin entendí... Que les importa una mier** mi vida

 **-Básicamente, sí**

 _-Claro_

¡HIJOS DE...! Vi por la ventana y note que el sol no se había movido mucho, por lo tanto aun tengo tiempo para encontrar la forma de salir de esta situación con vida... E intacto... Espero

-Zzz... Hm ¿Y-ya es de mañana?

Me quede congelado al escuchar la voz de Chris. Haciendo lo posible para no moverme mucho, vi a Chris frotar su ojo adormilada. N-no me digan que despertara

-... Mejor... 5 minutos más...

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio

 **-Salvado por la campana**

Ok, esto es malo

- _Sí. La cantidad de chicas con las que haz dormido, sin haber tenido algo de acción, es sorprendente_

¡Podrían ayudarme de una buena vez, sin burlarse de mi! Olvidenlo, no tiene caso. Debo pensar en algo. Pero deje de hacerlo luego de, apenas, escuchar unas voces detrás de mi puerta, en el pasillo

-Buenos días, Darkness ¿Vas a entrenar tan temprano como siempre?

-Buenos días, Megumin. No solo necesito ir a visitar a mi padre por unos asuntos. Probablemente este fuera todo el día

-Oh, esta bien. Resulta que voy a ir con Yunyun a cierto lugar, por lo que también estaré fuera todo el día

Esta situación es bastante conveniente

-Megumin ¿Crees que Kazuma se haya despertado? ¿Lo despertamos?

¡YA NO ES CONVENIENTE! ¡YA NO ES CONVENIENTE!

-Darkness, sabes que tanto él, como Aqua, se vuelven molestos si no duermen tanto como quieren

Al final escuche como se iban. Bien Kazuma, Aqua probablemente se quede dormida hasta el medio día, así que tiene unas cuantas horas para esto... ¿Alguno de ustedes dos tiene un plan?

 **-Lo tengo pero... Habrá muchos heridos**

Gracias pero no gracias

- _Tengo unas buenas ideas_

Sin ideas donde gente salga herida

- _Tengo 10 buenas ideas buenas_

Sin que yo salga herido

- _Tengo 1 buena idea... Eres demasiado difícil a pesar de que te llaman "Facilzuma"_

Oye, te exijo que me digas quien me llama así... Ugh tengo picazón en la nariz

-¡Achoo!

Estornude. Ok, estoy muerto, Chris despertara gracias a eso... Pero en vez de despertarse ella se dio vuelta y termino dándome la espalda

- _Ella se dio vuelta..._

 **-... ¿No fue un poco innatural?**

... Bueno, sea lo que sea, al menos me libere un poco de estrés

* * *

-Zzz... Hm ¿Y-ya es de mañana?

Dije eso, aunque sabía que claramente nadie podría responderme

-... Mejor... 5 minutos más...

Volví a dormir... O eso trate, sin embargo creo que escuche a alguien suspirar... N-no sería posible, ya que tengo una alarma en mi habitación... Me quede inmóvil y abrí un poco mis ojos, estudie la habitación, pude concluir dos cosas rápidamente, esta no es mi habitación, y esta era una habitación de la mansión de Kazuma... Recordé lo que paso anoche... Sigo sintiéndome humillada por esas acusaciones, confirmadas, de acoso ugh... Probablemente me emborrache tanto como para que terminara trayéndome aquí... A pesar de tener buena suerte siempre termino en situaciones como esta... Bueno, aun tengo sueño, cuando despierte hablare con él. Cerré los ojos lista para dormir... ¿Soy yo, o esta almohada hace ruidos? Parecen... Latidos

...

Con cautela, abrí mis ojos y levante mi vista, encontrando a Kazuma, viendo al techo... ¡¿Que diablos hace en mi cama?! Espera, ahora que veo bien, estoy en la habitación de Kazuma... ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HAGO EN SU CAMA?! ¡¿ME TRAJO AQUÍ APROPÓSITO?! Tuve el fuerte impulso de tomar mi daga, pero... Creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa para moverme... ¿Por que estoy durmiendo sobre él? Más importante aun ¿Por que YO estoy abrazándolo?... ¡¿Q-que rayos fue lo que hicimos anoche?! Espera, cálmate, Kazuma no es alguien que haría algo como eso, después de todo es demasiado cobarde... ¿Verdad?

-Buenos días, Darkness ¿Vas a entrenar tan temprano como siempre?

Esas voces son de Megumin y Darkness. A penas puedo escucharlas

-Megumin ¿Crees que Kazuma se haya despertado? ¿Lo despertamos?

¡No entren! ¡Por favor, no entren!

-Darkness, sabes que tanto él, como Aqua, se vuelven molestos si no duermen tanto como quieren

Salvada por la flojera Aqua-senpai y Kazuma, je... Me sorprende que se lleven tan mal, y sean tan parecidos en cuanto se trata de siestas

-¡Achoo!

Kazuma estornudó, me tomo por sorpresa. Aproveche esta oportunidad, me separe de él y me gire al otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda... Ahora me doy cuenta que Kazuma era cálido

* * *

Ahora que Chris no se encontraba sobre mi, podría levantarme... Nah, la ultima vez termine peor

El fuerte ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, acompañado del grito de la idiota de Aqua

-¡NOOO!

Me recosté preocupado

-¡MI VINO SE ROMPIOOOOOOO!

¿Por que me preocupo por ella?

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!

... Uh oh. Gire lentamente para ver a Chris despierta y preocupada... Estoy muerto

 **-Fue un placer Kazuma**

 _-Al menos tendremos las novelas para poder recordarte_

Chris me miro confundida, levanto su mano y vi que estaba por hablar. Por impulso termine cubriéndole la boca y sosteniendo su mano

-¡¿Hmp?!

-Antes de que digas algo, créeme que hay una buena razón para esto

Susurre lo más tranquilo posible. Una vez me asegure de que se calmara, retire mi mano lentamente de su boca

-A-Asistente ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que estoy en tu cama?

 _-Vamos bien, no ha preguntado que le haz hecho en la noche, significa que todo esta en buen rumbo_

... Tú me estas haciendo dudar de que no le hayas hecho "nada" a ella

-Primero que nada, tu estabas ebria y tuve que cargarte hasta aquí al no saber donde vives

-Ok... Suena creíble... Seguiré preguntándote cosas, pero sé completamente honesto

-Claro

No es nada difícil serlo. Entonces Chris me miro de forma seria y sombría

-Si me mientes, te voy a dar un castigo divino, uno que te hará gritar, y gritar de sufrimiento, hasta que tu garganta se haya roto en pequeños pedazos y solo puedas sufrir en silencio

... Siento que voy a mojar los pantalones

 _-X2_

 **-Yo ya lo hice**

¿Que?

 **-Nada**

-J-juro que no voy a mentir

 _-Generalmente esto siempre trae malos momentos ¿No creen?_

... ¡¿POR QUE PUSISTE UNA BANDERA DE MUERTE?!

-Bien, primera pregunta ¿Que sucede?

-Bueno... ¿Versión corta o larga?

-Corta

-Pues, desperté, no sabía como despertarte sin resultar... No te daré ideas para castigos, solo diré que trate de irme, Pero terminaste abrazándome como si fuera un oso de peluche

Como por arte de magia, la Chris seria y fría fue reemplazada por una sonrojada y nerviosa...

- **Kawaii**

-Uuuh... N-no me recuerdes eso

-... ¿Lo hiciste apropósito?

-¡NO!... ¡N-no pienses nada raro!... ¡Borra esa sonrisa petulante de tu cara, Asistente!

Chris trato de golpearme de forma nerviosa, solo me limite a cubrirme con los brazos. Cuando se calmo, decidió explicarme, mientras se rascaba la mejilla

-Veras, desperté en algún momento, aunque planeaba seguir durmiendo, me fije en la habitación, entonces descubrí que no era mía y estaba sobre ti... ¡Q-que borres esa maldita sonrisa!

No podía evitarlo, se sentía bien no ser la única victima

-¿Alguna otra pregunta, Gran Jefa?

-Si

Rápidamente volvió a ser seria, aunque tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara

-Mientras estaba acostada... Note algo

... Mierda

-¡Lo lamento mucho, Eris-sama! ¡Es que olías muy bien, además de que podía sentir tus (pequeños) pechos contra mi! ¡No podía evitarlo, soy solo un chico virgen! ¡Con o sin relleno iba a reaccionar así! ¡Mi cosa se levanto por si solo!

Trate de disculparme sinceramente. Pero Chris reacciono de una forma que no esperaba... Se quedo callada, su sonrisa había desaparecido, ademas de que sus ojos se cubrieron gracias a su cabello, estaba tan quieta, como si hubiera sido mojada por un balde de agua y hielo,... No duro mucho, ya que levanto su cara hacía mi, note como se había vuelto roja de vergüenza y sus ojos se humedecieron

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTABA DICIENDO?! ¡YO SOLO IBA A BURLARME DE TI POR DECIR QUE AQUA-SAN NO TE IMPORTABA, PERO YO VI COMO REACCIONABAS PREOCUPADO POR EL RUIDO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESO MIENTRAS DORMÍA?! ¡Y YO NO USO RELLENO! ¡SUFRIRÁS UN CASTIGO DIVINO POR ESO!

En medio de ese berrinche, ella se lanzo contra mi para golpearme. Siendo impulsado contra la cama, trate de contener a Chris, quien se encontraba sobre mi, al agarrar sus brazos para evitar que me golpeara. Ella no se hubiera detenido de no ser porque la puerta se abrió, y de ella entro...

-¡Waaa! ¡Ka *Sniff* Kazuma-san! ¡Mi valiosa botella de vino, con la que duermo todas las noches, se rompió al *Sniff* caerme de la cama! *Sniff* ¡Necesito dinero para conseguir otra! ¡Waaa!

Aqua entro llorando. No le tomo mucho para cerrar la boca, calmarse y mirarnos de forma rara. Intercambio miradas con Chris antes de dirigirse a mi... ¿Por que tengo la sensación de Déjà vu ahora mismo?

-Chris... Kazuma... Ustedes están... ¡Necesito contárselo a todos!

-¡¿Que?!

Chris y yo gritamos confundidos al ver a Aqua correr fuera de mi habitación. Chris salto lejos de mi, yo me levante de la cama y ambos salimos a perseguir a la Diosa inútil. Estando ya en la puerta y nosotros en la escalera, Chris saco una soga

-¡Atar!

Usando su habilidad, logro atrapar a Aqua con su soga antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, me lance contra Aqua y la arrastre lejos de la puerta junto Chris

-¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¡¿Saben que clase de castigo se ganarían por hacerle esto a una hermosa diosa como yo?!

Tome un pañuelo, que se encontraba en el sillón, y lo metí dentro de la boca de Aqua, a modo de mordaza

-Asistente

Chris me vio a forma de regaño, pero yo solo me encogí de hombros, no me importaba la verdad. Aqua forcejeaba y se arrastraba como gusano por el suelo, eso era un espectáculo digno de reirse

*Toc toc toc*

El ruido de la puerta nos llamo la atención a Chris y a mi. Intercambiando miradas, decidí acercarme, un poco dudoso. Abrí la puerta lentamente, salí afuera y me encontré a una niña, cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa

-... ¿Quien eres?

Sin ninguna respuesta, fui abrazado repentinamente por aquella niña. Fue entonces cuando dejo al descubierto su cabeza, y descubrí de quien se trataba...

-¡Onii-sama, no nos habíamos viste en mucho tiempo!

Iris me dijo eso con una sonrisa radiante...

Esta no me la esperaba

* * *

 **Yyy termine, uff, fue difícil escribir esto aunque no me crean, tuve que sacar de referencia todo un capitulo de manga para esto... y no fue exactamente largo ese capitulo**

 **¡Iris apareció! ¿Por que sera? ¿A quien le importa? Solo disfrutemos de esto**

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 ¡Eres un estúpido!

* * *

-¡Onii-sama, no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo!

Iris me dijo eso con una sonrisa radiante...

Esta no me la esperaba

- **Ni yo**

 _-Esto fue un giro inesperado... De verdad, no estaba en el guion_

¿Que?

- _Nada_

-¿Que haces aquí Iris?

Ella se separo de mi y me dedico un linda sonrisa

-Dijeron que "Los Ladrones de Cabellera Plateada" atacaron, quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien, Onii-sama

Soy tan afortunado de tener una hermanita como ella

-Tranquila, tu Onii-chan no es fácil de lastimar

Dije eso dándole una sonrisa confiada. Aproveche el momento para lanzar una mirada atrás de mi, Chris estaba arrastrando a Aqua, quien luchaba tratando de soltarse, y la encerró en un armario, que bloqueo con una silla... Es bastante antinatural ver a Eris-sama, aun si es Chris, encerrar a Aqua, atada y amordazada, dentro de un armario... ¿Por que siempre me junto con gente rara? Volví a mirar a Iris, quien pacientemente me esperaba

-¿Quieres pasar?

Pregunte tranquilamente, Iris entro y miro el lugar curiosa. Entonces ella noto a Chris, quien estaba, inútilmente, tratando de actuar natural, sosteniendo una taza vacía y fingiendo que lo bebía... Pero la taza estaba al revés

-¡Oh, Chris-san, no esperaba verte por aquí!

-H-hey Alice, yo tampoco esperaba estar por aquí

Dijo eso viéndome algo molesta. Oi, no me mires así, no fue mi culpa

- _¿Que hubieras querido que hiciera? ¿Dejarla ahí?_

Sentí curiosidad de porque Chris la llamo "Alice", pero algo cruzo por mi mente primero

-Por cierto ¿Que hay de Traje Blanco? ¿Sabe que viniste?

Repentinamente recordé a su guardaespaldas, Iris me miro algo preocupada

-Claire y Rain se encontraban tratando algunos asuntos con la policía, en algún momento aproveche que estaban distraídas y vine aquí... ¿Esta mal que lo hiciera?

Iris me dio una mirada de cachorro regañado, vi por un segundo a Chris, ella solo me negó con la cabeza sin respuestas...

-No, tranquila, siempre aprecio que estés conmigo

Y que Traje Blanco se ponga como loca buscándote, lo hace aun mejor. Iris se sonrojo un poco luego de escuchar escuchar lo que dije, Chris solo rodó los ojos y me vio como si dijera "¿En serio?"... ¿A que viene esa mirada?

-¿Quieres hacer algo Alice?

Chris se acerco a Iris y le hablo dulcemente

 **-Siento que estoy frente a una waifu**

Me acerque a Iris y le dedique una sonrisa

-Di lo que quieras hacer y lo haremos

* * *

-Me arrepiento completamente de esto

Murmure molesto. Me encontraba sentado, junto a Chris e Iris, en un teatro. Iris quiso ir a una obra que se encontraban exhibiendo, trataba de un hombre que se convertía en lobo y tenía que hacer una aventura por el mundo, a la vez que un tipo con mascara rara lo perseguía... ¿Que mier** estoy viendo? ¿Como es que siquiera a la gente les gusta esto? Da asco de principio a fin. La peor parte es que es estúpidamente largo ¡Llevo aquí unas 3 horas, terminen de una vez! Mire a mi derecha, Iris veía con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos la obra. A mi izquierda se encontraba Chris, con una mano apoyada en su mentón y mirando directamente, como si estuviera estudiando cada escena como un detective

 _-Shh, Kazuma deja de pensar, esta llegando a la mejor parte_

 **-Quiero ver la identidad del enmascarado**

¡No, a ustedes también les encanta esto!

 _-¡Oye, yo no digo nada de la historia de tu vida!_

Luego de aproximadamente 1 hora, por fin terminaron, aunque la gente se levanto de su asiento y ovacionaron, incluso vi a alguien tirar un ramo de rosas al escenario. Los 3 salimos y caminamos por la calle

-¡Fue sorprendente lo bien adaptado del libro original!

Iris brincaba emocionada... Espera ¿Acaso dijo que eso era de un libro?

-Es la primera de sus secuelas que supera mis expectativa

Chris dijo eso con una sonrisa... ¿Exactamente cuantas partes tuvo?

- **Esta fue la 6**

¡¿COMO DIABLOS LOGRO HACER 6?!

 _-A la gente le gusta, es como Rápidos y Furiosos, si le gusta a la gente, hacen más_

 _..._

Fuimos caminando hasta el gremio, mientras caminábamos, Iris y Chris charlaban de forma animada, por otro lado, yo caminaba detrás de ellas, aun con el mal sabor en la boca por esa obra... Debido a que ya estaba siendo mediodía, siendo que Chris y yo no habíamos desayunado nada realmente, decidimos invitar a Iris a comer. Ella reviso el menú algo dudosa, es normal, dudo que una persona de clase tan alta como ella conozca alguno de los alimentos, al final Chris le ayudo elegir un clásico... Carne de sapo frito

- **No es muy original que digamos**

Chris y yo veíamos a Iris comer felizmente... Pero había una sensación algo incomoda en mi. Entonces Chris me susurró algo, para que Iris no oyera

-Hey Asistente ¿Esta realmente bien darle de comer eso a una princesa?

Creo que Chris también sintió esa incomodidad

-No me preguntes a mi, tú fuiste quien le sugirió eso

-Sí pero, tú eres quien le pago la comida

-... No me eches la culpa

-Entonces no me la eches a mi

Sin darnos cuenta, Iris ya había terminado su comida

-Onii-sama ¿Donde se encuentra Megumin-san y Lalatina?

- **Pff, LALATINA jajajaja**

 _-Jeje, no sé porque seguimos riéndonos de eso jajaja_

-¿Eh? Creo que dijeron que iban a salir por todo el día

-Oh... ¿Y Aqua-san?

... Mire a Chris buscando una respuesta, pero ella solo bebió su leche mientras miraba a la nada

-... Esta por ahí

Di mi respuesta sin ninguna culpa, después de todo, ella no va salir dañada dentro de un armario

- **¿Eso es preocupación?**

No

- _Suena a que si_

Cállense

...

Espera un segundo, ustedes han estado demasiado callados el día de hoy

- **Ah, eso. Simplemente no veíamos nada de que burlarnos**

 _-Sí, hasta ahora esto parece mero relleno_

... No preguntare a que se refieren. Pero no digan que mi hermanita es como un relleno de anime

- **No no no no no no... Bueno si** **... En este cap**

- _Se nota mucho, demasiado, es incluso aburrido_

No pude escuchar más, las puertas del gremio se abrieron y entro una mujer blandiendo una espada

-¡Satou donde esta Iris-sama!

Y esa mujer traía traje blanco. Claire vino corriendo hacia mi y me apunto con su espada

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Que no ves que se encuentra aquí mismo?!

Señale a Iris sin mirarla, ya que mi vista solo podía concentrarse en la espada cercana a mi cuello

-¡Eres tu quien no ve! No hay nadie ahí

-¿Eh?

Gire para ver el lugar de Iris, y Chris, vacíos ¡¿Cuando diablos se fueron?!

 **-Mientras hablábamos ellas se levantaron**

¡¿POR QUE NO ME AVISARON?! ¡¿A DONDE FUERON?!

 _-No sabemos, estábamos hablando contigo_

-Hey, deja de mirar a la nada

Claire me vio enojada mientras guardaba su espada

-Mira, creo que puedo saber donde esta

¿Alguno tiene una idea de donde esta?

- **Hmmm... Pues, Megumin y Yunyun van a estar juntas en algún lado, Chris y "Alice" están juntas ahora...**

¿Um, me podrían decir por que llaman así a Iris?

- _No importa, ve a la iglesia de Axis, creo que sabemos a donde_

* * *

Claire y yo estábamos frente a la iglesia del culto Axis, viendo a lo lejos como Cecily daba un baile raro

- _... Nos equivocamos, no es nada_ _del grupo del spin-off_ _..._

¿Que?

 _-Nada_

Siento que me están ocultando algo

- **Eso no importa, ahora lo importante es retroceder, lentamente**

Claire y yo volvimos en nuestros pasos con cuidado

* * *

Volvimos a la mansión, luego de que no se me ocurriera ningún lugar donde podría estar Iris ¿Sera que Chris la secuestro para hacerme sufrir por Claire?... No, ella no me haría eso... Aunque si recuerdo lo de esta mañana... Mejor pienso en otra cosa. Al parecer la mansión se encontraba vacía

- _Pues claro, apenas son como las 6 de la tarde_

Entramos y Claire soltó un suspiro luego de sentarse

-Ugh, tú eres el único que podía estar con Iris-sama. Cuando me encontré con Megumin-dono, me dijo que no había visto a Iris-sama, por lo que sospeche que vendría contigo

-¿Que es lo que hacía Megumin?

Sentía curiosidad, después de todo no había dicho donde iría con Yunyun

- **Tal vez fue a cocinar conejo y aullar a la luna**

¿Por que aullarían a la luna? No pude seguir discutiendo eso al escuchar unos golpes, provenientes de la puerta. Abrí la puerta, sabiendo quien se encontraría detrás. Chris e Iris me vieron un poco sorprendidas, pero Iris rápidamente puso una sonrisa

-¡Onii-sama te encontramos!

-Esa voz ¡IRIS-SAMA!

Claire, al escuchar a Iris, me empujo a un lado y se lanzó hacía Iris. Mientras estaba en el suelo, Chris se acerco a mi y me ayudó a levantarme

-¿En donde se metieron ustedes dos?

-¿De que hablas, Asistente? Antes de irnos te dije que acompañaría a Alice al baño, al volver tu no te encontraba y tuvimos que buscarte en varias partes... Incluso me hiciste ir a la iglesia de Axis

Chris me explico eso, susurrando de forma molesta lo último, mientras veía a mi hermanita siendo abrazada por su guardaespaldas

...

-... _Oooh, ciertamente esto es..._

- **Creo que... Tal vez debimos pensar en algo así**

Me quede en silencio viendo a Claire estrechando la mano de Chris

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a Iris-sama

-Eh, n-no fue nada

Chris se rascaba la cicatriz mientras sonreía apenada. Iris se acerco a mi para hablar, por alguna razón se encontraba triste

-Onii-sama ¿Te fuiste porque no querías estar conmigo?

- _Oh genial ¿Que hiciste ahora Kazuma?_

Oi, que yo no hice nada. Vi a Iris directo a los ojos, que se veían a punto de llorar. Mierda, ok Kazuma, mi hermanita esta triste y mi respuesta depende el como termine esta situación, debo tratar esto con delicadeza y asegurarme de que no arruinar esto

- **¡ESPERAAA! Ese monologo siempre termina contigo cagandola**

¿D-de verdad?

- _Eeehm bueno, solo en otro fic, pero sí, terminas mal_

¡¿Es mucho pedir que me apoyen?!

- **Sí, nos cuesta**

 _-Estamos muriendo por dentro al ayudarte_

¡PERO SI USTEDES NO ME ESTÁN AYUDANDO EN NADA!

-¿Onii-sama?

-¿Que, cuando, donde?

Me olvide por un momento de la situación

-... Iris, como tu Hermano mayor, simplemente... No escuche bien a donde dijeron que iban, y me preocupe por ti, así que fui con Claire a buscarte

Bien, creo que ese monologó funcionara de maravilla

-Onii-sama... Solo habíamos ido al baño

-... Sí, ahora lo sé

* * *

Iris y Claire finalmente se fueron, quedando Chris y yo en la entrada

-¿De verdad te pusiste a buscarnos por todo el pueblo?

Pregunté curioso

-Ella estaba preocupada por ti... No entiendo como es que alguien como tu consiguió que una princesa lo llame "Onii-sama"

Chris dijo de forma burlona lo ultimo, aunque me pareció un poco tierno eso

-Siento que debo llamar a la policía cuando te veo junto a ella

Ok, eso ya no me parece tierno

-... Ignorare lo ultimo que dijiste. Aun así gracias por cuidar a Iris por mi, Gran Jefa

Y también por dudar de ti antes

-Jeje, no es nada. Puedes confiar en mi

Chris levanto su dedo indice y guiño el ojo de forma juguetona

-... No importa como, siempre te ves muy tierna cuando haces eso ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡N-no digas eso en broma!

 _-¿Oye lo notaste?_

 **-Si, esperaba el avance con el 7**

¿Están hablando de la obra?

- _Pues__

No, no hablen. No quiero saber

-No no, yo habló en serio

Dije eso con una sonrisa tranquila. Chris, nerviosa, estuvo por cubrirme la boca, pero unos ruidos desde dentro de un armario llamo nuestra atención

...

No sera que...

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Aqua de pie, aun amordazada y atada... ¿Cuánto mana uso Chris en eso?

-¡Hmph! ¡Hmm, hmmmmmph!

Chris retiro el pañuelo de la boca de Aqua

-¡Puah! ¡Llevo así por horas! Kazuma, de por si eres un degenerado, pero el pedirle a Chris que se case contigo... No me digan ¡¿Chris, estas embarazada de él?! ¡Kazuma, le arruinaste la vida! Al menos te harás cargo de tus errores. Ahora suéltenme ¡Tengo que decírselo a to_!

Chris fue quien la amordazo esta vez, luego cerro la puerta y me vio de forma nerviosa, pero a la vez seria

-Hagamos como que no paso nada

-Ok

Acepte rápidamente, no quería hacerla enojar en este momento

* * *

Por fin el día había terminado, pasaron unas 3 horas, Chris ya se había ido para entonces, libere a Aqua, ella se fue a llorar en su habitación y se encerró desde entonces, luego de notar cierto liquido amarillo... ¿No tendría que purificarse cualquier liquido que ella tocara? No importa, ella lo limpiará. Darkness llego agotada, al parecer tuvo un largo día, poco después llego Megumin, de buen humor por alguna razón. Aqua no salio, ni siquiera para comer, por lo que comimos sin ella. En medio de la cena, Megumin me dijo que fuera a su habitación en la noche. Al final fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y espere despierto. Ahora me encontraba en mi cama despierto...

- **No**

Me levante

- _Ni lo pienses_

Abrí mi puerta y camine hacía la habitación de Megumin, pero a medio pasillo mi cuerpo dejo de responderme

- **Te dije que no, este fic no es un Kazumin**

Oi, no mezcles mi nombre de esa forma, es raro

- _Dile eso al Fandom_

¡Déjenme! ¡Voy a ir no importa lo que me cueste!

 _-Mira, ríndete ahora y te dejamos en paz_

¡No me rendiré jamas!

- **Pero_**

¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡No importa lo que me hagan!

-... _¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO!_

... ¿Eh?

- **Uh oh**

- _¡Te di una última oportunidad y no la aprovechaste!_

E-espera, hablemos de esto

- _¡Yo me haré cargo ahora!_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré sentado en cierto lugar conocido. Vi a Eris-sama frente a mi con una sonrisa nerviosa... ¡¿Que diablos sucedió?!

-... Este lugar... Eris-sama

-S-si, Kazuma-san ¿Que necesitas?

-... Exactamente ¿Que paso?

-P-pues, al parecer... Saltaste a través de t-tu ventana

-... ¿Morí por la caída? Ya veo

-Bueno, habrías sobrevivido

No me gusta como suena eso

-Pero al caer, tu cabeza choco con una roca y...

No termino de hablar, pero ya sabía que trataba de decir... Por otro lado... ¡¿ESOS 2 ME MATARON?!

 **-Solo él, yo no**

¡ESO NO CAMBIA NADA!

* * *

 **Aquí termina todo por hoy, fue lo que pude escribir jeje**

 **No fue mi mejor cap, al menos en mi opinión, así que tratare de que el siguiente sea Mejor**

 **Nos leemos**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 Vaya plan

* * *

Estaba sentado tranquilamente, viendo a Eris-sama en silencio

-Eh... Kazuma-san... Entiendo que tú te mueres de formas ridículas, pero... ¿Por que saltaste por tu ventana?

-... Creo que... No, no tengo idea

-Ya... Veo...

Esto es un poco incomodo... ¿Por que Aqua se tarda tanto?

-Kazuma-san ¿Podemos hablar de algo?

-Eh, si, no hay problema ¿Sobre que?

* * *

Megumin y Darkness, quienes estaban en piyamas, se encontraban viendo desde la ventana del segundo piso, que esta rota, el cadáver de Kazuma, totalmente sorprendidas. Por otro lado, con el cadáver de Kazuma...

 _-Creo que debí pensarlo mejor, digo, morir y tener que hacerse el muerto es..._

 **-Fue tu plan**

 _-¿Que plan? Solo salte de la ventana, pensaba lastimarlo y así asustarlo, no planeaba matarlo... Curiosamente cayo sobre una roca, y le rompió el_ _cráneo ¿Sera que tiene tan mala suerte?_

 **-Bueno, sigamos haciéndonos el muerto... Es raro, porque técnicamente, Kazuma esta muerto, pero nosotros debemos hacernos el muerto para que venga Aqua y reviva al muerto...** **Cósmico**

 _-Oye ¿Por que aun no baja Aqua?_

La razón era porque Aqua se encontraba en el baño, encerrada, con Darkness golpeando la puerta y Megumin bajando hacía el cadáver de Kazuma

-¡Aqua sal ya de ahí!

-¡D-dame un segundo! ¡Aun no supero por la humillación que ese neet me causo! ¿Cual es el problema de todos modos? ¿También necesitas usar el baño?

-¡El problema es que Kazuma salto desde la ventana! ¡Creo que esta herido o muerto, no se mueve!

-¿Que?

Darkness escucho unos ruidos, entre ellos uno de alguien cayéndose, entonces Aqua abre la puerta y mira a Darkness con una ceja arqueada

-¿Quito mi vista por un segundo y ya se muere? Que se le va hacer, ese hikineet no podría sobrevivir sin mi

* * *

-¡ACHOO!

Estornude sin ninguna razón, Eris-sama me dio un pañuelo, cosa que agradecí ¿Acaso hay polvo celestial por aquí o algo así?

-¿Estas resfriado?

Eris-sama preguntó de forma amable

-No que yo sepa

-Oh, bien ¿Continuamos con nuestra charla?

Eris-sama dijo eso con una cálida sonrisa

- _Eh ¿Que me perdí?_

- **No me preguntes a mi, estaba contigo**

Oh vamos, estaba feliz de no tenerlos en mi cabeza

- _Aqua esta curándote, no terminaste muy bien que digamos_

Me da la sensación de que estas ocultando algo

- **Créeme, no quieres saber. Tienes un momento para hablar con Eris-sama, por cierto**

... Ok. Vi a la Diosa frente a mi y asentí para continuar hablando

-{¡Oye Kazuma! ¡¿No te cansas de que una Diosa como yo tenga que revivirte tantas veces?!}

¿Nunca voy a tener un momento tranquilo en la muerte? ¿"Descanse en Paz" es solo un chiste para ella?

-¡OYE AQUA! ¡Estoy charlando con Eris-sama ahora! ¡¿Podrías esperar un poco?!

-{... ¡¿Con Eris?! ¡¿Desde cuando tienes una buena relación con mi kouhai?! ¡Oye pechos falsos! ¡No deberías juntarte con él! ¡Le arruino la vida a una de tus seguidoras, ahora esa pobre chica nunca podrá casarse!}

Ante eso, vi a Eris-sama cubrirse la cara avergonzada, aunque se veía bastante tierna, había algo más importante que hacer, gritarle a Aqua

-¡OI, NO LO DIGAS DE ESA FORMA TAN MAL INTERPRETABLE! ¡Y NO PASO NADA! ¿Uh, Eris-sama, podrías enviarme devuelta?

Eris-sama pudo verme a la cara y dio una risita nerviosa

-Jeje nos vemos mañana

Chasqueo sus dedos y fui elevándome hacía el portal

- **Hablo por todos, los que leen, aquí cuando pregunto ¿De que estaban hablando?**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, me encontré con Darkness y Megumin viéndome, con lagrimas en los ojos, eso me incomoda un poco. Note que estaba sobre las piernas de Aqua y que ella estaba mirándome con una sonrisa presumida... Que mala primera vista

-Vamos Kazuma ¿Que le tienes que decir a la Diosa que te revivió, sin importarle lo que le hiciste hoy?

-... Yo no veo a ninguna Diosa

-¡AAAH MALDITO NEET DE MIERDA! ¡¿ASÍ ME AGRADECES POR AYUDARTE?!

Me levante sin muchos problemas, y de paso revise con mis manos mi cabeza, parece que todo esta bien

-Kazuma ¿Que te pasó?

Darkness me vio preocupada

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Escuche la ventana romperse, cuando salí te vi tirado aquí

Megumin ahora era quien me miraba triste... Ugh esto se siente mal

-Oh eso... Pues cuando salí de mi habitación, para ir al baño, un ladrón entro y trate de detenerlo pero, subestime su fuerza, en un descuido mio, él logro lanzarme contra la ventana. Creo que escapo

Por favor, créanse esa mentira. Megumin pareció meditarlo, Aqua... Ella solo observaba las estrellas, Darkness por otro lado me preguntó

-¿Como se veía el ladrón?

-Eh, no recuerdo muy bien, estaba oscuro después de todo. Era alto, usaba una máscara por lo que no se como es su cara, aunque era calvo y caminaba raro... Ah, y tenia una cicatriz, en forma de pez, en la mano izquierda

Al darle esa descripción, Darkness pareció aceptarlo

-Se lo informare a las autoridades mañana por la mañana

... ¿No sera que ahora van a encontrar a un tipo exacto con la descripción que dije?... ¿Por que puse una bandera de muerte?

 **-Nah, tranquilo, ahora no importa eso, según el guión del capitulo de hoy**

... No diré nada

Entonces, Megumin cambió de tema

-Por cierto, Aqua ¿Quien es la seguidora a la que Kazuma le arruino la vida?

-Oh claro, aun no se los dije ¡Hoy en la mañana encontré en la cama de Kazuma a_! Agh... N-no respiro

Antes de que Aqua causara mi muerte a manos de Megumin, comencé a ahorcarla con fuerza. Al final, Aqua se fue a su habitación llorando luego de amenazarla con meterla al armario otra vez, los demás fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, Megumin no tuvo ganas de hablar, y yo estuve un poco agradecido por eso, porque en realidad no quiero molestar a Eris-sama con otra visita

- _Te ofrecí por las buenas, pero nooo, eres muy macho para escuchar razones_

Solo quiero dormir

* * *

Era poco más de medio día. Las chicas y yo fuimos al gremio, luego de que descubriéramos que toda la comida desapareció de la cocina

-... **¿** **E** **n serio, Fire?**

- _¡_ _El que se trate de comida no significa que haya sido yo!... Miento, si fui yo_

... Bueno, supongo que tendré que ser yo quien pague por la comida de hoy. Llegamos al gremio y al pedir la comida, yo di el dinero, esperaba que pasara desapercibido mi acción pero...

-K-Kazuma esta pagando sin razón aparente ¿Sera que por fin me quieres rendir tributo?

No, cállate maldita farsante de Diosa

-Yo estoy bien con solo comer

Dijo Megumin tomando la comida sin mostrar preocupación

-Me preocupa, si Kazuma empieza a ser amable, dejara de ser tan despiadado, cruel y sanguinario...

¿Por que diablos lo dice de forma deprimida?... Oh, ya recordé, masoquista, claro

 _-¿En serió olvidaste eso?_

 _-_ **Es como si Goku olvidara decir "Hola, soy Goku"**

-Solo comamos ¿Quieren?

No tuvimos realmente ningún problema o molestia mientras comíamos, sorprendente mente, sin contar algunos cuantos comentarios sobre anoche, además de los típicos delirios de Aqua sobre ser una diosa

-Hey, hagamos a una misión

Aqua propuso la idea, que fue rápidamente secundada por Megumin y Darkness... Parece que todo marcha de acuerdo al plan

- _¿Que plan? ¿Por que eso sonó tan siniestro?_

 **-Oh, sera que por fin dejaras de restringirte con ellas, las acosaras sexualmente, hasta el grado de acostarte con ellas y luego presumir de eso con los demás, dejando a las chicas humilladas**

¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Y NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! ¡SUENAS A DARKNESS!

-Bien, ya esta decidido, voy a buscar una misión

Darkness se levanto de la mesa, yo repetí la acción y dije

-Voy contigo, debo asegurarme de que no elegirás nada que nos mate

-V-vamos, yo nunca haría algo así. No elegiría una misión tan peligrosa, donde algún monstruo me supere en fuerza, siendo sometida en contra de mi voluntad, siendo despojada de mi armadura a la fuerza, siendo profanada de forma tan depravada haa haa... ¡N-no me miren así!

-Eroness x3

Darkness y yo fuimos a ver las misiones. Solo había cosas demasiado peligrosas, como derrotar a 2 osos, que se envuelven en fuego, entre otras cosas...

-¡Kazuma!

-Si, soy Kazuma

-¡Hagamos esta!

Ella señalo uno de los más peligrosos

-No

Darkness dejo salir un gemido

-N-no es que me importe, pero hay que elegir una misión

A pesar de tratar de sonar sería, la sonrisa en su rostro, junto a su sonrojo, arruina su fachada

-¿Entonces que les parece este?

Darkness volteo y entonces Chris apareció con una misión en manos. Ella le entrego la misión a Darkness mientras sonreía de forma confiada

-Hola Chris ¿Que tienes ahí?

Darkness rápidamente le llamo la atención, sí, todo marcha sobre el plan

- **¡¿QUE** _PLAN?!_

¡No tienen que gritar!

*Flashback*

-Kazuma-san ¿Podemos hablar de algo?

-Eh, si, no hay problema ¿Sobre que?

-Encontré otra reliquia

-Oh bueno, nos vemos en la noche

-¡Hey déjame terminar!

Eris-sama rápidamente hizo un berrinche

-¿Que tiene? solo hay que ir, robar y salir. Es lo de siempre

-Uuugh, no es tan simple

Eris-sama me veía igual que una niña a la que le negaron algún dulce, o muñeco. La expresión de ahora era simplemente tierna, jeje

-¿Cual es el problema?

-La reliquia no se encuentra en posesión de alguien, se encuentra abandonado en un calabozo a las afueras del pueblo de Axel

Ya veo... Espera

-Si sabias donde estaba ¿Por que no simplemente lo buscabas?

-El calabozo era secreto, lo suficiente como para que el gremio no supiera de eso, además esta llena de criaturas peligrosas así que ningún aventurero novato entraría, por temor. El dueño de la Reliquia la encontró por casualidad, logro llegar hasta el final junto al tesoro, pero fue atacado por la espalda y murió

Ella me dio la explicación con algo de indiferencia. Me asusta un poco el hecho de que ella lo diga con tanta tranquilidad ¿Donde esta la Diosa que se preocupaba por cualquiera?

-Uh ¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa?

-Encontraron el calabozo, así que solicitaron una misión de exploración

Eso explica todo...

-Espera, alto, detente un segundo Eris-sama ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que entre a un calabozo infestado de quien sabe que, y me exponga a una muerte segura?

-N-no claro que no... Bu-bueno...

¡PERO CLARO QUE ME LO ESTA PIDIENDO!

-Necesito que Aqua-senpai y Darkness vayan y tomen la misión. Con la ayuda de Darkness podremos hacer frente a quien nos ataque, y con Aqua-senpai podremos hacer desaparecer a cualquier no-muerto en el camino

Creo que esta más emocionada por eliminar no-muertos, que por encontrar la reliquia

-Yo iré también, por supuesto

-Hmmm

Tengo la sensación que dejamos a alguien aparte... Espera, eso no importa. Su plan es hacernos ir a una misión por la reliquia, y encontrarla antes de que alguien más lo haga... Bueno, ya que

-Le entro

-¡¿En serio?!

Eris-sama se levanto de sus asiento y sonrió emocionada, con las manos juntas sobre su pecho... ¿Tanto quiere matar a no-muertos?

-Claro, no podría negarme a mi Gran Jefa

-Bien dicho Asistente

Seh, esta emocionada por matar no-muertos

-¡ACHOO!

Estornude sin ninguna razón, Eris-sama me dio un pañuelo, cosa que agradecí ¿Acaso hay polvo celestial por aquí o algo así?

-¿Estas resfriado?

Eris-sama preguntó de forma amable

-No que yo sepa

-Oh, bien ¿Continuamos con nuestra charla?

Eris-sama dijo eso con una cálida sonrisa

- _Eh ¿Que me perdí?_

- **No me preguntes a mi, estaba contigo**

*Fin del Flashback*

- _Aaah eso_ _sucedió_

 **-Vaya... Eso explica muchas cosas**

-Hey Asistente

Chris comenzó a darme pequeños golpes en el hombro

-¿Que? ¿De que me pedí?

-Kazuma, estuviste viendo a la nada por 5 minutos

-... Es que esta observando las aves

-... **¿En serio?**

 _-... ¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?_

Chris y Darkness voltearon en la supuesta dirección en la que miraba

-Je, si hay aves aquí

-Vaya ¿Quien lo diría?

¿Que? Seguí sus lineas de visión y note que en verdad había aves, sobre unas estatuas... Ok, eso fue demasiado conveniente, hasta para mi

- _Poder del guion_

¿Que?

- _Nada_

... Ok

* * *

Para hacer la historia corta. Darkness acepto luego de que Chris le indicara el peligro de monstruos. Volvimos con Aqua y Megumin para hablarles sobre la misión, ambas se opusieron a eso, por obvias razones, sin embargo, Chris logro convencer a Aqua luego de mencionar la palabra "Tesoro"... Megumin solo acepto quedarse afuera de la cueva... ¿Me pregunto desde cuando Chris es tan manipuladora? Tengo la sensación de que también me manipulo antes

 _-Pues claro, Volumen 6_

- **Es obvio**

... No diré nada. Luego de un viaje de 2 horas, ugh, dijo que era lejos pero nunca dijo que fuera tan lejos, llegamos a la entrada de una pequeña cueva

-Aquí los espero

Megumin se sentó en el suelo y se puso cómoda... Oi, no te veas tan feliz, tú eres la más inútil aquí

 _-Creo que por eso es tan feliz_

Sin contar a la loli, todos entramos a la cueva. Apenas entramos y nos encontramos con una docena de Kobolds... Saque mi Katana de nombre raro y me prepare para pelear... Pero uno salto detrás de mi y me mordió el brazo izquierdo, luego otros dos saltaron detrás de mi y estuvieron golpeándome y mordiéndome... De no ser porque Darkness comenzó a perseguirlos, con una sonrisa perturbadora, respirando de forma agitada, e incluso babeando, no habría podido salir de esta. Aqua nos curo a todos, una vez que la zona estuviera despejada

- **El único herido aquí eres tú**

¡No me interrumpas!

 _-Vamos, sigue narrando_

Seguimos adelante, explorando la cueva, encontrándonos unos cuantos no-muertos, a los que Aqua purifico, y criaturas a los que debíamos enfrentar, o bien, dejábamos que Darkness los ahuyentara al comenzar a mirarlos y acercarse de forma excitada... Me sorprende lo útil que son ahora ¿Que esta sucediendo para que eso ocurra? ¿Acaso el cielo se apiado de mí?

 **-Yo diría que le diste pena al escritor**

... Sea como sea, no me importa si sigue así. Continuamos con esta racha de buena suerte hasta encontrarnos frente a dos caminos diferente

-Eeeh, Chris ¿Por donde hay que ir?

Pregunte esperanzado

 _-Mala idea la de abusar de tu suerte amigo_

Oi, no me estas ayudando al decirme eso

-No lo sé... ¿Por que me miras así?

¡¿Sabe que hay una reliquia al final, pero no se toma la molestia de ver el camino?!

-... ¿No podías traer o hacer un mapa?

-Primero, esta es una misión de exploración, no hay mapas, y segundo, soy una ladrona, no una cartógrafa (Persona que hace mapas)

-¡Pero si tú eres...! Agh olvídalo

Me rasqué la cabeza molesto, supongo que siempre hay un limite en mi suerte que me detiene. Mire ambos caminos, pero aun con mi visión nocturna, era bastante complicado ver al final...

-Oye Aqua, tú tienes mejor visión nocturna que yo ¿Puedes ver que camino es mejor?

-¿Por quien me tomas, Kazuma? Yo ya hice eso. Soy una Diosa, no me tomes tan a la ligera

¿Acaso ella fue útil?

-Pero no tengo ni idea de que camino seguir

Por un momento tuve fe en ti... Devuélveme mi fe...

Entonces Darkness habló

-Kazuma

-Si, yo soy Kazuma

-Necesitamos explorar el camino. Déjame ir yo sola, si lo hago, entonces podre ser utilizada como señuelo, me acecharan en la oscuridad unas horribles criaturas, esperando el momento para atacarme por detrás, tirándome al suelo y_

-Absolutamente NO

-¡Hmmm! Jeje... Q-que cortante

Me da asco haber estado un poco orgulloso de ellas hace un momento. Pensé en cual podría ser nuestra solución...

-Muy bien. Hay que separarnos en dos grupos

De esa forma cubriríamos más terreno

-Kazuma ¿Como formamos los grupos?

-Lo haremos así. Chris, Darkness y yo iremos por la derecha. Aqua, tú por la izquierda

-¡¿EEEEEEEH?! ¡¿POR QUE DEBO IR YO SOLA SOLA?!

-¡Porque tú atraerás el peligró a nosotros! ¡ES MEJOR PERDER A UNA QUE PERDER A TODOS!

-¡TÚ ERES EL DE CLASE MÁS BAJA DE TODOS! ¡TÚ ERES EL MÁS REEMPLAZABLE AQUÍ, MALDITO NEET!

Aqua trató de estrangularme en este punto, pero Chris soltó un suspiro de molestia, saco algo de su bolsillo y extendió su mano, eso nos llamo la atención a todos

-Hagamos esto, quienes agarren los palillos cortos formaran equipo, y quienes tengan los largos formaran otro ¿Que les parece?

 _-Vaya, no encuentro fallas en su lógica_

En la mano de Chris, se encontraban cuatro palillos, cubiertos por la mano de Chris y únicamente se podían notar la punta. Aqua se acerco a Chris y eligió uno, al sacarlo pudo notarse que era uno de los largos

-Jeje, elijan sabiamente, porque yo, la magnifica Aqua, soy clave del equipo ganador

Tú eres eres el castigo para el perdedor. Me acerque a Chris y tome uno de los palillos, pero en vez de sacarlo, mire a Chris y note que sus ojos estaban fijos en otro, así que puse mi mano en el que ella veía y se mostró un poco tensa, así que volví al primero y trate de sacarlo, pero Chris al parecer apretaba su mano y no me permitía sacarlo... ¿C-como puede tener tanta fuerza solo su mano?

- **Es eso, o tú eres realmente débil**

¡Ni que ustedes tuvieran tanta fuerza!

- _Si usara mucha de_ _mi_ _fuerza en tu cuerpo_ _, por ejemplo_ _, podría dislocarte el brazo_

... ¿D-de verdad?

 _-Con suerte, sino podría ser peor_

Eso es escalofriante

 _-Jeje, a veces_

¡NO TE RÍAS DE FORMA TAN TRANQUILA! ¡ESO ES MÁS ESCALOFRIANTE!

Al final saque un palillo corto...

-¡WOOOOOOOOOH!

-¿Eh? x3

¡NO TENDRÍA QUE FORMAR EQUIPO CON AQUA!

Ahora era turno de Darkness. Al final saco el mismo palillo que yo, por lo que formaríamos equipo... Eso significa que...

-Muy bien Chris, formaras el mejor equipo conmigo. Estoy segura que apreciaras tener a una Diosa como yo a tu lado

-Ugh... ¿Por que a mi?

Ella susurro de forma baja y con unas pequeñas lagrimas

...

¿Es normal sentir pena por una Diosa y odio por otra? Ahora que lo pienso, seguro trataba de hacer equipo con Darkness, pero entonces yo hubiera hecho equipo con Aqua... Mi preocupación esta disminuyendo

-Bien, Aqua y Chris, vayan por la izquierda, Darkness y yo iremos por la derecha. Por cierto, toma esto Gran Jefa

Saque un pequeño libro y se lo entregue a Chris

-Uh ¿Que es esto?... ¿"Manual de como cuidar de Aqua"? ¿Es en serio?

-Es el volumen 1, estoy trabajando en los demás, y esta autografiado

-No gracias

Chris trató de regresar el libro, pero lo rechace

-Cuando más lo necesites, sabrás que hacer con el

-... ¿Ok? ¿Por que lo escribiste de todas formas?

-... Bueno... Se que voy a abandonar a Aqua algún día

-¡¿Que dijiste maldito neet?!

-Pero como se que alguien tendrá la mala suerte de cuidarla, quise preparar eso...

-¡No me ignores!

* * *

 **Y es todo por ahora, pensaba hacerlo más largo pero... Decidí guardarlo para el siguiente cap, jeje**

 **Díganme que les pareció y**

 **Nos leemos**


	9. ¡Que noche!

**Esto solo es un pequeño "corto", no interviene con la trama, además, estaba aburrido**

* * *

Bueno, pude volver a sobrevivir otro día, por fin podré dormir en paz. Arrastre mis pies hasta llegar a mi cama y me puse a dormir

... Zzz... Zzz

* * *

 _Oye ¿Quieres levantarte?_

 **Hmmm, sí ¿Por que no?**

 _¿Quien de los dos va a narrar?_

 **Turnemos por control, si tú controlas el cuerpo narras y viceversa**

 _¿Que es viceversa?_

 **... Si yo controlo, yo narro ¿Entendido?**

 _Okay. Me levante de la cama y me estire un poco, salí por la puerta y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. Pase por la puerta de Aqua y pude escuchar losaa, fuertes,_ _ronquidos de Aqua, incluso detrás de la puerta. Seguí por el pasillo y me detuve frente a la puerta de Darkness... ¿Soy yo o esta hablando dormida?_

 **A ver. Abrí la puerta y vi dentro de la habitación**

 **-** Jeje... Zzz... Zzz... N-no tienes que contenerte Ka-Kazuma... Zzz... Ky-kyaaa hmmm sigue por favor...

 **Usando Sigilo, corrí rápidamente hacía la puerta y la cerré. Me limpie el sudor nervioso. Juro nunca jamas volver a entrar en la habitación de Darkness mientras duerme**

 _Por eso yo no quería entrar_

 **Camine hasta llegar a la puerta de Megumin... No quiero entrar a la habitación de la loli explosiva. Seguí de largo, viendo las habitaciones vacías... Esto es aburrido. Decidí volver a dormir, pero entonces escuche el ruido de una ventana abriéndose, detrás de una pared que no conectaba con ninguna habitación**

 _Espera, déjame confirmar algo. Toque la pared un par de veces_

 _-Es falsa esta pared_

 **Yo me encargo de esto. Saque a Chunchumaru y_**

 _¿De donde sacaste eso? Estuve contigo todo el tiempo_

 **Poder del guion**

 **Clave la Katana en la pared y comencé a usarla como palanca, hasta que un pedazo de pared se desprendió. Moví la pared falsa de ese lugar y me encontré con una puerta misteriosa**

 _¿Crees que nos lleve a Narnia?_

 **Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Abrí la puerta y...**

 **-** ¡Con que aquí las oculto! Agh maldito pervertid...

 _... ¿Esa no es Chris?_

 **... Narra tú, necesito procesar lo que veo**

 _Ok. Chris se encontraba en la habitación secreta, en donde veíamos varías cajas de contenido sospechoso... Volviendo con Chris, se encontraba viéndonos nerviosa. Usaba su típico "traje" de ladrona, solo un pañuelo, con sus manos a punto de agarrar unas bragas... Que se encontraban colgadas en la pared, deletreando "Chris", en japones por cierto... ¿Esto no es de ese manga...?_

-¡S-sabía que habías sido tú quien tomó mis bragas! ¡Estuve varios días sin poder conseguir ropa interior nueva!

 _¿Que?_

 **Oh cierto, ahora entiendo porque Kazuma usaba Steal en plena calle, y después se ponía a correr sin ninguna razón**

 _... Hay algo que tengo que preguntar. Como hombre, debo hacerlo_

-... _¿Estuviste sin ropa interior últimamente?_

-¡¿Como se te ocurre preguntar eso?!

 _-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho_

-¡Es todo! ¡Me las llevare!

- _Oi no lo hagas... Planeo escribir "Eris-sama"_

 _-_ ¡¿Acaso piensas tomar más?! ¡¿Por que quieres que escribir mi nombre con ellas de todos modos?

-...

 _... Ugh, hora de improvisar_

 _-Tú... ¿Como descubriste esta habitación?_

-En primera, eres el único que se me vino a la mente como el culpable, segundo, vine como unas 6 veces antes de esta

 **Necesitamos mejor** **seguridad**

 _-... Aun así ¿Era necesario el disfraz?_

 _-_ ¿Eh? ¿Que tiene de malo?

 **-Es solo un pañuelo cubriendo tu boca ¿Es siquiera un disfraz eso?**

-... ¿Acabas de cambiar tu voz?

 _-... No_

-Estoy segura de que sí

 _Oye Skull, un poco de ayuda quieres_

 _-_ **¿Que necesitas?**

-Tú sabes que quiero

 _-¿Un consejo de moda?_

 _-_ ¡Deja de degradar mi estilo! ¡Tu no eres la gran cosa cuando estas de enmascarado

 **-¿Quieres apostar?**

 _..._ _No te atrevas_

 **Me saque rápidamente la ropa deportiva, deje al descubierto las ropas negras de ladrón, y me puse la** **máscara. Detras de mi incluso habia un brillo segador**

 _Y si lo hiciste, hijo de_ _perra. Oye ¿Por que hay tantos brillos? Se supone que es de noche, y ni siquiera estamos junto a la ventana_

 **Ya arruinaste el ambiente**

 **-Jeje, mi traje es mucho mejor**

-Si, si, te queda bastante genial

 **Chris se cruzo de brazos mientras me sonreía**

 _Oi, ya deja de posar, es ridículo_

 **No parece molestarle a ella**

 _¡Mira su cara! Esa sonrisa es forzada_

 **Tsk. Ok ok, toma el mando**

 _Primero que nada, deje de posar. Entonce pude escuchar unos pequeños pasos desde la puerta, estaba por decir algo, pero Chris me saco la máscara y se la puso_

-Esta máscara es interesante ¿Que tal me queda?

 **-No esta mal, no esta mal. Aun así me queda mejor a mi...** _Ahora devuélvemela_

 _-_ Jeje, ya veremos

 _Chris levanto la máscara un poco y me guiño de forma divertida. Tome la máscara y entonces_

-¡Lo sabía!

 _Chris y yo vimos en dirección a la puerta, y nos encontramos a Megumin, quien evitaba vernos un poco incomoda_

-Ustedes parecen que están en una relación íntima

 _Chris se sobresalto un poco. Yo puse una sonrisa presumida, solo para aparentar estar calmado_

 **Como el típico narcisista Kazuma**

 _See_

 _-_ ¡N-no es lo que crees Megumin! ¡Hay una explicación de porque estoy aquí!

 _... Tú sigues_

 **¡Oi, no me des el control cuando Megumin nos descubrió, no quiero ser yo quien reciba el golpe!**

 _¡Yo tampoco! Chris se acerco a Megumin de forma nerviosa, pero la loli se puso firme y miro a la ladrona de forma un poco sospechosa. Pude notar un brillo en sus ojos carmesí, antes de que hablara en un tono un poco autoritario_

-¿De verdad eso es cierto?

-Yo...

¡ **Esta loli** _da miedo_!

-Escucha esto Chris. No estoy dispuesta a dejarlo por una ladrona

-Eto...

 **Esto ya se salio un poco de control**

- **Hey Megumin, vamos a hablar afuera un segundo**

 **Rápidamente** **empuje a la loli hasta salir de la habitación. Una vez afuera, cerré la puerta y Megumin me vio con enojo**

-... **¿Por que me estas viendo de esa forma?**

-Más vale que no me estés engañando

- **Engañando mi trasero, ni siquiera estamos en una relación**

-... Oye tu voz suena rara... Suenas más varonil...

- **... Je**

-Como sea ¿Por que tenías bragas colgadas en la pa_?

 **Cubrí su boca y use Drain T** **ouch hasta dejarla inconsciente. La cargue y la lleve hasta su habitación, la deje en su cama y me aleje discretamente. Volví con Chris, pero al abrir la puerta y entrar, la encontré agarrando una de las bragas**

 **-** **Hey, espera**

-Prefiero irme rápido, pero no me iré con las manos vacías

- **Oi, detente**

 _Yo me encargo_

 **¿Que harás?**

- _Steal_

-¿Que?

 _El brillo ilumino el lugar por un momento. Revise mi mano y efectivamente eran bragas... Espera, estas no estaban en la pared_

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Deja de robarme mis bragas!

 _-... Ok, te devolveré esta si te vas, y dejas mi tesoro intacto_

-¡No voy aceptar eso! ¡Steal!

 _Esa vez fue Chris quien uso Steal sobre mi..._

 **¿No tienes la sensación de que algo malo le va a pasar?**

 _... Sí, la tengo. Chris reviso su mano y..._

-¡Waaah, n-no otra vez!

... _Ella tomo la ropa interior, sí... Solo que no era suya_

 **Empiezo a creer que ella es un poco pervertida**

 _¿Por?_

 **Piénsalo, ella controla la suerte, Steal usa la suerte para robar**

... _¿Y?_

 **¿Ella no** **estará robando la ropa interior apropósito?**

 _Deja de crear teorías, ellos serán raros ahora_

-M-mira, tengo t-tu ropa ahora, te lo daré por la mía y estaremos a mano por ahora

 _-Hmmm... No,_ _quédate con mi ropa interior_

-¡¿Que?!

- _Tu tienes mi ropa, yo la tuya. Es un intercambio equivalente_

-¡Nooo!

 _Chris tiro a mi cara mi ropa interior, arrebato las bragas que tenia en las manos, me destape la cara y la vi salir por la ventana..._

 _-Volveré a dormir_

 _Salí de la habitación, puse la pared falsa en su lugar y me fui a dormir_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, vi a mi al rededor... Ok, nada raro, esos dos no hicieron nada al parecer... Seguiré durmiendo. La puerta se abrió y pude ver a Megumin enojada

-¡¿Que fue lo que me hiciste anoche, maldito pervertido?!

-¿Que? Yo no hice nada... ¡Oi, espera! ¡¿QUE RAYOS PLANEAS CON ESAS CADENAS?! ¡DETENTE! ¡AYUDENME, UNA LOLI LOCA ME ATACA!

* * *

 **Es todo, esto fue solo por aburrimiento**

 **Nos leemos**


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9 ¡Dándole Protagonismo a estas Diosas!

* * *

Al final nos separamos y continuamos por nuestros respectivos caminos. Siento que estoy caminando a ciegas, de no ser por Aqua-senpai, quien me guía en la oscuridad, ya me hubiera perdido... Je, siento que estoy usando un perro guía. Miré a senpai y note lo tranquila que estaba

-Em... Aqua-san, te encuentras muy tranquila a pesar de haberte negado rotundamente a venir

-Oh, es porque solo pienso en el tesoro y que hacer con el después. Estoy decidiendo que comprar primero, el vino de alta calidad hecho recientemente, o el añejado de 50 años. Hmmm... ¡Comprare ambas!

... Al menos es positiva. Seguimos caminando por un rato, fue bastante incomodo, si llegara a descubrir quien soy... Por suerte es muy despistada

* * *

 _-¿Soy yo o ella es bastante sincera en lo que piensa de Aqua?_

- **Creo que se esta desahogando un poco**

¡Hey! ¡Este no es momento para divagar!

- **No es para tanto**

¡¿ACASO OLVIDARON QUE ME ATRAPÓ UN PULPO GIGANTE?!

 _-Mientras no seas chica en un manga he... Bueno, estarás bien al fin y al cabo_

-¡Kazuma! ¡No puedo ver a uno de mis compañeros en peligro, de ser necesario, yo ocupare tu lugar, es mi deber! ¡Si caigo en los tentáculos de esa bestia, el solo imaginar esos escurridizos miembros viscosos tocándome en todas partes! ¡Hmmm! ¡Y-YO TOMARE TU LUGAR KAZUMA! ¡No importa si esta criatura tiene mi cuerpo, nunca tendrá mi corazón!

El Pulpo parecía retroceder con precaución con cada paso que Darkness daba hacía él

-¡CÁLLATE Y AYÚDAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

* * *

Es simplemente sorprendente que no nos hayamos cruzado con ningún peligro, no-muerto, o cualquier otra criatura. Aqua-senpai y yo continuamos, con senpai delante por unos pocos pasos, aun se me hacia incomodo estar sola con ella. Es casi irreal esta situación, como si a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido antes la idea de que las dos estemos en una misión, sin ningún otro compañero

-¡Oye Chris! ¡Mira, parece que encontré un tesoro!

-¿Eh?

Caminé hasta estar al lado de Aqua-senpai y vi la pequeña entrada de un extraño salón con columnas en el fondo, bastante espacioso, un altar al fondo con lo que parece una estatuilla de oro sobre ella, junto con unas antorchas encendidas para iluminar el lugar... ¿Como es que se encuentran encendidas si nadie llegó a este punto de la cueva? Espera, eso no importa. Podía sentir una gran cantidad de trampas en este lugar... Lo mejor sería no arriesgarse por eso

-Jejeje, ahora le enseñare a Kazuma que yo soy mejor que él

-¡Es-espera, Aqua-san no_!

Mis palabras no fueron escuchadas, Aqua-senpai rápidamente corrio hacia adelanté, pisando varias veces unas cuantas trampas, activando un mecanismo de flechas envenenadas y siendo disparadas desde la pared... Sin embargo, ella solo corrio tan rapido que llegó al altar sin haber recibido ninguna flecha

-¡Ja, mira Chris, más vale que le digas a Kazuma de mi grandesa en este lugar!

... Ok, admito que estoy sorprendida con eso. Aqua-senpai comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el tesoro

-¡Aqua-san, hagas lo que hagas, no tomes la estatuilla, tiene una trampa!

Aqua-senpai se detuvo, se volteó y gritó

-¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡Estás demasiado lejos para escucharte!

Junte mis manos al rededor de mi boca y grité

-¡Dije que no tomes la estatuilla! ¡Tiene una trampa!

-¡¿Que tomé la estatuilla?! ¡¿Que no tiene trampa?! ¡OK!

¡Ay pero que idio_! Aqua-senpai tomó la estatuilla, y como temía, una trampa se activó

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¡Chris, si había una trampa!

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

Vi como una gran roca caía sobre donde estaba la estatuilla, Aqua-senpai bajo las escaleras corriendo con la roca rodando en la misma dirección. Yo me moví unos pocos pasos a la derecha, Aqua-senpai llegó corriendo junto a mi y chocó contra la pared, la roca solo impacto contra la entrada del salón, dejandola bloqueada y a Aqua en el suelo con un fuerte golpe

-... ¿Aqua-san?

-Uuuah, eso duele...

Ayude a Aqua-senpai a levantarse, ella uso su magia curativa en si misma, mientras yo recogia la estatuilla y la guardaba cautelosamente en mi bolsa

-Continuemos por aquí

-Ok... ¡Espera! ¡¿Donde esta mi tesoro?!

-... Ni idea

Continuamos caminando por un rato, entonces nos encontramos con algunos pocos no-muertos, acabé a uno usando mi daga, Aqua-senpai solo los exorcizo. Que bien se siente destruir a esa porquería de existencia

- **Ella me esta dando un poco de miedo**

- _Por eso siempre debemos mantener a Chris fuera de una misión con no-muertos_

¿De que tanto hablan?

- **Volvamos con las otras**

¿Que?

* * *

Había pasado unos cuantos minutos, en los que resultaba con nosotras frente algunas criaturas, como unos cuantos slimes o una docena kobolds, incluso dos sapos gigante. En todos esos momento... ¡Yo tuve que enfrentarlos sola! Senpai se mantenia lejos, diciendo que "Tú puedes encargarte de unas criaturas tan debiles como esas", a pesar de que ella me superaba por mucho en fuerza, se escondía lejos de ellos, temblando y murmurando "Me van a abandonar, me van a abandonar" ¿Que le sucedió para que terminará así? No importa, yo tuve que encargarme de todos, agotando mucho de mi mana al usar Atar varias veces, o ser casi cubierta por la viscosidad de los slime, estuve incluso por ser tragada por los sapos. Y aun así Senpai no me ayudó en ningún momento...

-¡Vamos Chris! ¡No hay que rendirnos ahora! ¡Deja de arrastrar los pies, pon un poco más de volunad!

... Pero que hipócrita... Al final solté un pequeño murmuro

-... Aqua... Ya Cállate...

Obviamente Senpai no me escuchó y siguió saltando como si nada. Estuvimos así por 1 hora creo, por suerte no habiamos encontrado nada más que simples huesos, no humanos, tirados por ahí

-¿Hm?

Aqua se detuvo de forma seca frente a mi

-¿Ahora que? ¿Otra "Criatura débil que puedo enfrentar sola"?

Aunque pregunte con un claro sarcasmo y enojo, ella no respondió, si no que señaló a algo delante de ella

-¿Que es eso?

Centré mi vista a algo que se movia... Directo hacia nosotras, al momento de estar cerca de nosotras se detuvo y pude verlo con facilidad. No era nada que haya visto antes... Parecía un enorme insecto, con ojos brillando de azul, no parecía tener mandíbula, y estaba parado en cuatro... ¿Patas? No, parece tener unas manos o garras, una mano más grande que la otra, la izquiera era gigante, parecia poder agarrar una cabeza con acilidad, mientras la derecha solo tenia tres garras pequelas y parecia más una mano, a diferencia de la otra

-...

Las dos estabamos en silencio, observando esa criatura. De pronto pareció lanzarse contra nosotras... No, solo se lanzó contra Aqua, ignorandome completamente. Aqua esquivo la cosa y salió corriendo hacía adelante, gritando completamente aterrada, con la criatura persiguiendola

-¡WAAAAAH! ¡¿POR QUE SOLO A MI?!

-¡RESISTE, AHÍ VOY!

Me puse a seguirlos lo más rápido que podía. Mientras corriamos, pude ver delante una división de tres caminos. Aqua solo siguió por delante, llevandonos por el camino de en medio, sin embargo este camino nos dejo en un callejón sin salida, quedando atrapada, Aqua no tuvo más remedio que esquivar a la criatura, quien saltaba sobre Aqua para tratar de atraparla

-¡WAAAAAAH! ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!

-¡Aqua, ven aquí, tengo un plan!

Aqua corrio hacia mi sin dudarlo, atrayendo a la criatura, tomando la mejor, y unica, soga que tenía, y usé todo el mana que tenia

-¡Atar!

Yo termine sentandome en el suelo debido a la falta de mana, pero la soga logro atar a la criatura y someterla, sin embargo, la velocidad en la que iba corriendo, no pude detenerlo y chocó contra la pared de la entrada con fuerza, causando un pequeño derrumbe que bloqueó nuestra salida... La unica salida

-Waaa, gra-gracias, me salvaste Chris-san

Aqua se derrumbó en el suelo junto a mi y comenzó a agaradecerme, mientras contenía las ganas de llorar... Me hubiera sentido un poco aborchornada por esa gratitud... Pero luego de recordar todo lo que pase con ella hoy, sin que me brindara su ayuda cuando la necesite... Hace que solo quiera haberla dejado a su suerte. Pero con la salida bloqueada, el hecho de que este exhausta y que el monstruo que logramos capturar siguiera con vida, hacía imposible que me fuera... Solo quedaba encontrar otra salida

-Aqua... Necesito descansar, use demasiado mana por ahora... ¿Podrias ver si encuentras otra salida?

-Claro, tengo que llegar al tesoro cueste lo que cueste

Dijo eso con una sonrisa... Jamas he tenido tantas ganas de gritarle como ahora, pero no es momento para eso

-... *Suspiro* Cuento contigo

Aqua se puso a buscar alguna posible salida, yo por otro lado miraba hacia la entrada, más concretamente a la criatura atada. No parecia retorcerse ni nada parecido, por alguna razón solo observaba a Aqua

Pasamos 1 hora y 30 minutos aun encerrados, y lo se porque me aburrí tanto como para comenzar a contar los segundos. Aqua ya se habia rendido en cuanto a la busqueda así que se sentó junto a mi

-... Me recuerdas a alguien Chris

... ¿Eh?

-... ¿N-no sera que solo me confundes con alguien?

Aqua se levantó y siguió hablandome, aunque girando a ver el techo y dándome la espalda

-Tal vez. Es que te pareces demasiado a una joven chica que conosco

-... No creo que nos parezcamos... Pero por curiosidad ¿En que nos parecemos? ¿El color de cabello? ¿Los ojos?... ¿El nombre?

Aunque me encontraba nerviosa de que Aqua pudiera deducir quien soy, la curiosidad me gano

-Jeje, nada de eso, es solo que ambas son igual de planas

...

-De hecho, tú al menos no te avergüenzas en mostrar que lo eres, sin embargo mi Kouhai siempre usa rellenos y engaña a los hombre, haciéndoles creer que es amable y hermosa para conseguir seguidores ¡¿Como se atreve hacer eso alguien de menor categoría que yo?! E incluso hace una pose, cerrando un ojo y levantando un dedo ¿Que le ven a eso? Yo puedo jurar que lo practico frente al espejo varias veces

...

-Creo que incluso tiene un pecho menor al tuyo, pero como nunca se quita sus pechos falsos, no recuerdo exactamente que tan pequeños eran

*Plaf*

-¿Que fue ese rui_? ¡AAAAH! ¡ESA COSA SE LIBERÓ!

Mientras Aqua hablaba, yo me levanté y libere a la criatura. La criatura salto sobre Aqua y en vez de hacerle algún daño, solo comenzó a acariciarse en ella, como si fuera un perro a su dueño. Aqua no disfrutaba para nada eso, de hecho, seguía gritando, y lloroando, rogandome por ayuda

* * *

Pasaron unos 20 minutos, yo estaba leyendo el libro que me dio Kazuma antes de irnos, odio admitirlo, pero me hubiera sido util, incluso habia una advertencia sobre nunca escuchar a Aqua cuando este hablando tan calmada, porque podría terminar diciendo una estupidez. Por otro lado, Aqua seguía llorando y gritando, la criatura simplemente se habia acostado en el suelo y la abrazo como a un oso de peluche...

...

Por alguna razón, termine recordando algo que Kazuma dijo, la vez que desperte en su cama

"-Pues, desperté, no sabía como despertarte sin resultar... No te daré ideas para castigos, solo diré que trate de irme, pero terminaste abrazándome como si fuera un oso de peluche"

Sentí mis mejillas arder luego de recordar eso... ¡¿Como se atreve a decir eso con tanta tranquilidad?! ¡¿Por que estoy recordando eso en este momento?! ¡Ca-calmate Eris, no pienses en eso!

Por suerte para mi, deje de pensar en eso luego de ver la pared frente a mi colapsar, un nuevo camino se abrió y dos figuras entraron a donde estabamos

* * *

Luego de que Darkness atrayera a otro nuevo peligro hacía nosotros, un dragón, tuvimos que ponernos a la defensiva ¡¿Que diablos hace un maldito dragón aquí?! Aunque no se veía tan grande como los que había visto antes. Nos dirigio una fuerte llamarada de fuego directo de su boca antes de tomar una roca con su cola y lanzarla hacía nosotros, agarre a Darkness y nos tiramos al suelo, la roca golpeó la pared y se derrumbó. El dragón parecia satisfecho, solto un poco de humo de su boca antes de darse la vuelta y volver por donde vino ¡¿Pero que clase de lugar es este?! ¡Esa reliquia no vale la pena si estan estas cosas aquí! ¡Nadie logrará alcanzarla!

-Kazuma, no tenías que tirarme al suelo, no pensaba en recibir su poderosas llamas y quemarme, suplicando por un poco de agua y que no me ayudes haa haa

-No trates de ocultarlo, Eroness

- **Ah genial, volvimos al centro de la historia**

 _-Ya extrañaba a mi público_

Note que detrás de nosotros había un espacio nuevo. Entramos y_

-¡WAAAA! ¡DARKNESS! ¡KAZUMA! ¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

-¡¿Aqua?! ¿Qu-que es lo que tienes encima? ¡Tranquila, yo te ayudare!

Darkness se lanzo a... Lo que sea que sea ¿Es una especie de cucaracha mutante?... Espera ¿Y Chris?

- _Frene a ti_

Mire el lugar y note a Chris sentada en el otro lado de la pared, también pude notar que tenia mi libro, je, y viéndome con una mirada vacía. Gire a ver a Darkness tratando de liberar a Aqua, y luego vi a Chris ¿Con quien voy?... Chris

Me acerqué a ella y le hablé

-Heeey~ ¿Gran Jefa?

-... Ah, Kazuma...

Lo sabia, no leyo el libro hasta ahora. Me sente frente a ella, aunque tomando un poco de distancia por precaución, y le susurre

-... Gran Jefa, con todo lo que hemos pasado ¿No crees que la reliquia esta a salvo? Incluso Darkness admitió que habia demasiados peligros como para explorar el lugar completo

-... La verdad ya me quiero ir a cualquier otro lado... Pero aún así debo continuar hasta conseguir la reliquia, siempre hay una posibilidad de que la encuentren... Pero no quiero seguir haciendo equipo con Aqua...

Chris dejo de hablar, me miró y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara... Se acerco a mi gateando y me habló

-Oye Kazuma ¿Somos amigos hace bastante tiempo verdad?

Siento que me volvio a enviar a la friendzone... Espera, esta apunto de pedirme que intercambiemos de equipo ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué tal si tú y yo_?

¡LO SABÍA!

-Me niego

-¡Pero si aún no término de hablar!

-¡Se que planeas pedirme, y me niego completamente!

Trate de levantarme, pero Chris se lanzó contra mi, rodeó sus brazos en mi cuerpo y me vio desesperada

-¡Piénsalo al menos!

-¡No pienso cambiar de equipo!

-¡Pero yo quiero formar equipo contigo!

-¡Que no lo_!... ¿Que dijiste?

... ¿Chris acaba de pedirme que formemos equipo y no con Darkness?

* * *

 **Y con eso termina todo**

 **Mi computadora murio, así que tuve que escribir un 90% de este cap en mi celular, así que la "calidad" esta un poco más baja de lo de siempre**

 **Nos leemos**


	11. Especial

Especial: Solo un chocolate

* * *

Me encontraba caminando por la calle, era apenas mediodía pero estaba un poco emocionado, después de todo, hoy era esa fecha importante, San Valentín. Aunque normalmente me hubiera quedado encerrado en mi habitación y no hubiera salido todo el día, recorde que Megumin y Darkness estaban locas por mi

 _-Yo diría que estan mentalmente inestables, por eso le gustas a esas dos_

- **Sí, ellas necesitan ayuda profesional**

Je, ustedes no me van a arruinar este día. Como cualquier otro chico de Japón, esta fecha me traía un amargo dolor, porque las chicas nunca me dieron un chocolate por amor

- _Ni siquiera uno obligatorio_

- **Auch, golpe bajo**

¡¿NO PODRÍAN DEJARME UN MOMENTO EN PAZ?!

 **-Ok ok, sigue con lo que decías**

... Bueno, no recibia ni un chocolate, y luego de que me volviera un hikikomori, creí que nunca podria disfrutar de esa sensación de que una chica linda te de un chocolate que haya preparado a mano... N-no llores Kazuma

- _Estas haciendo muy difícil para nosotros el no burlarnos de ti_

Ahora que tenía a dos chicas a mis pies, podré cumplir uno de mis sueños. Odio admitirlo, pero se lo debo a Aqua, quien les menciono a las dos sobre este día, ya que al parecer no existía aquí, como sea, solo quiero mi chocolate, incluso me aseguré de comprar los ingredientes necesarios para poder preparar el chocolate

-... _**Esto terminara mal**_ **X** _2_

Oi, no digan eso como si supieran la que va a pasar. Finalmente llegué a la mansión. Me había levantado temprano, me encontre a Megumin y Darkness desayunando, aproveché para decirles que me iría a caminar, aunque al principio se asustaron, me dejaron salir sin problemas, jeje claramente ya habrán preparado grandes corazones de chocolates

 _-Tengo ganas de burlarme_

 **-Por favor Kazuma, termina con esto ya, no podremos contenernos por mucho tiempo**

Abrí la puerta de mi mansion y pude ver claramente... ¿Humo? Viene de la cocina al parecer

-*cof cof* No puedo creer que sea tan dificil *cof cof* hacer chocolate

Escuche la voz de Megumin, poco después salieron Darkness y la loli de la cocina, con manchas de chocolate en la ropa, usaban delantales pero aun así no sirvio de nada, traían dos bandejas con unas cajas de regalo bastantes grandes, como para guardar un pastel, normalmente me emocionaria, pero el hecho de que haya un incendió en mi hogar me preocupaba un poco más. Darkness dejo de toser y pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia

-¡Ah, hola Kazuma!

Darkness y Megumin se pusieron un poco incomodas con mi presencia. Ambas intercambiaron miradas antes de acercarse y ofrecerme las cajas

-T-toma, lo hice para ti

Darkness me dio su chocolate mientras miraba a cualquier otro lado tímidamente. Megumin, aunque también un poco nerviosa, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y me dio su chocolate

-Hice esto pensando en ti, así que aceptalo

No hace falta decir que en realidad los arrebate de las manos luego de eso, ambas se fueron y me dejaron solo. Por otra parte ¡AL FIN OBTENGO CHOCOLATES DE LAS CHICAS, AUN MEJOR YA QUE SON PASTELES! Me sente en la mesa y abri las cajas lo más rápido que pude

-... _Wow_

- **No tengo palabras**

... ¿Eso es carbón? ¿Cómo puede ser carbón si el chocolate se derrite, no se quema, o si se quema? ¿Que acaba de suceder? Los primeros chocolates que recibo en esta fecha y... ¿Es esto? Traté de cortar un pedazo de cada uno de los pasteles, pero el cuchillo apenas dejaba una marca de corte en la superficie quemada... Guarde los pasteles en sus cajas, salí de la mansión con las cajas, me dirigí a un basurero cercano y con mucha dificultad emocional, tire los pasteles

- **Em... Creo que mejor... Nos quedamos en silencio por hoy**

- _Es lo mejor que podemos hacer_

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Comencé a golpear el basurero con furia... ¡¿Es que no puedo ser feliz en este mundo ni una vez?!  
Al final me aleje del basurero y termine caminando por todo el pueblo deprimido. Hubiera ido a beber pero resulta que la taberna del gremio y cualquier otro bar o parecido se encontraban cerradas ¿Acaso el universo se puso de acuerdo para arruinar mi día?

-¡Hey Asistente! ¿Por que la cara larga?

Chris se acercó a mi y me hablo casualmente, no parecía entender que no me encontraba bien

-Hola Chris, no sucede nada

Trate de actuar casual, aunque mi voz sonaba completamente diferente a lo que trataba

-Hmmm ok, ah por cierto, Darkness me dijo el otro día que te queria dar chocolates por este día ¿San Valentín no?

¡¿Acaso solo viniste a darme un golpe bajo?! Estaba por salir corriendo para llorar en algún callejón lejos de los demás, pero Chris saco algo de su bolsillo y mis ojos se quedaron viendo el objeto

-Si no me falla la memoria, en Japón se debe entregar chocolate a un chico que conoces de forma obligatoria, así que toma, lo prepare anoche. Jeje soy una Buena Jefa ¿Verdad?

Chris levanto un dedo y me guiño el ojo mientras me daba la caja

- **... Eso fue dulce**

 **-** _Un final feliz, supongo_

Acepté los chocolates y abrí la caja, aunque no tenía ningún mensaje de amor o siquiera tenían forma de corazón... Pude recibir chocolates de una chica, y esa chica era una linda diosa...

-... Hey ¿Por que te me quedas viendo?... Eto... ¿Por que me estas abrazando? Si recibiste lo mismo de Darkness y Megumin... ¡¿Ahora por que estas llorando?! ¡Oye deja de llorar, mojaras mi ropa!

* * *

 **Fue corto, lo admito, pero después de todo, simplemente lo escribí para "festejar" el día de ayer**


	12. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 Seras una gran "esposa"

* * *

Trate de levantarme, pero Chris se lanzó contra mi, rodeó sus brazos en mi cuerpo y me vio desesperada

-¡Piénsalo al menos!

-¡No pienso cambiar de equipo!

-¡Pero yo quiero formar equipo contigo!

-¡Que no lo_!... ¿Que dijiste?

... ¿Chris acaba de pedirme que formemos equipo y no con Darkness?

 _-¿Tenías que repetir la misma pregunta que el cap anterior?_

¿Que?

 **-Tú solo sigue con el cap**

... Mire a Chris y pregunté

-¿Por que no con Darkness?

-¿Recuerdas cuales son sus "gustos"? Estoy desesperada, pero no tanto

-Entiendo

Chris oculto su cara en mi pecho y habló en voz baja

-Además, si quiero formar equipo contigo

... Vaya ¿No será esta una declaración indirecta?

-No es una declaración

Chris me habló sin siquiera verme... ¿Acaso puede leer la mente?

-No leo mentes, es solo que tú eres predecible

Mire a Chris, vaya, si que la pasó mal... Con una mano le acaricie la cabeza

-... ¿Que haces?

Chris levantó la cabeza y me miró de forma confundida

-Pues... Te estoy consolando

-... ¿Si sabes que acariciar la cabeza a una chica es una fantasía de virgen?

 **-... Que gran respuesta**

-... _Siento un gran respeto por Chris ahora mismo_

-... Creo que seguiré haciendo equipo con Darkness

-¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡E-espera, lamentó mucho lo que dije!

Chris se aferró aun más a mi y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar... Ugh, me siento mal

-Ok ok, haré equipo contigo

-¡Bien!

Chris me soltó y se levantó alegré. Yo me levanté y me voltee para decirle a Darkness...

-Jeje, ser atrapada y sometida en el suelo es tan haa haa

-¡WAAAA! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!

Ahora no solo Aqua, Darkness también fue atrapada por el monstruo...

Ambos nos alejamos usando Sigilo

* * *

Chris y yo volvimos hacía atrás, donde se encontraban los 3 caminos. Uno nos llevó a mi y a Darkness a estar frente a un dragón... Otro le causó a Chris un trauma, que no creo que vaya a superar en mucho tiempo... No me esta animando para nada seguir con el tercero

- **¿Nunca escuchaste "la tercera es la vencida"?**

No. Chris me indicó por donde seguir

-Por aquí, es el único camino que queda

Chris y yo caminamos por ahí, en el camino nos encontramos con los mismos Kobolds que nos "recibieron" al entrar aquí. Pude vencerlos gracias a las habilidades que poseo con mi gran espada

 **-Habilidades mi trasero, yo fui quién se encargó de ellos** **con tu pequeña Katana**

... Solo quiero un poco del crédito. Mientras seguíamos caminando, con Chris delante de mi, la vi bastante agotada

-Hey Chris, parece que estás a punto de desmayarte

Nos detuvimos y Chris me vio un poco confundida

-¿D-de que hablas? Estoy bien

Sus piernas temblaban y ella necesitó apoyarse en la pared para mantenerse parada. Si que es mala mentirosa, por no decir pésima

-... Ok, no estoy bien, usé demasiado mana y realmente estoy agotada

Luego de decir eso, se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en la pared

-¿Necesitas mana?

-No, es solo que me esforcé demasiado, un descanso me vendría bien

-... *Suspiro* Bueno, de todas formas, un descanso sería bueno para mi también, aunque realmente no es necesario

- _¿Acaso tú no llorabas por dentro y suplicabas un momento de descanso?_

¡CÁLLATE!

Me senté junto a Chris y saqué un paquete

-Hmmm ¿Que tienes ahí?

Chris me preguntó eso, abrí el paquete y...

-Aquí, toma uno

-... ¿Un sándwich?

Exacto, lo que había traído eran unos sándwiches que preparé, después de todo... Con lo que Eris-sama había dicho cuándo morí la otra noche... Quería tener una última cena, aunque fuera una pequeña y rápida

- **Eso es lo más_**

 _-Inteligente que haya escuchado... Kazuma... Por una vez... Siento un poco de respeto por ti_

 **-... ¿Quien diría que ahora yo soy el único normal aquí?**

Chris agarró el sandwich y lo probó

-¡Hmmm, es muy bueno! ¿Tú lo preparaste verdad, Asistente?

-Sí, fue todo mío. Megumin realmente no tiene mucha experiencia con la cocina, Darkness apenas sabe como usarla... Con Aqua, la verdad preferiría no arriesgarme

-... ¿Acaso hablas mal de alguien a espalda de otros todo el tiempo?

-Dame el sándwich

-¡No! ¡Es demasiado bueno como para dártelo!

Así Chris y yo seguimos comiendo, entonces note que ella tenía una sonrisa juguetona

-¿Que?

-Si sigues cocinando así, algún día seras una gran "esposa"

Luego de decir eso, me puse en posición fetal y comencé a llorar sin control

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye no tienes que reaccionar así, solo fue una broma!

No lloraba por lo que dijiste, Chris... Sino por lo que causaste

- **Pff... Jeje... Jaja**

 **-** _Jajaja_

...

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_

 _-Felicidades Kazuma XD_

 **-Algún día haras a un hombre feliz jajaja**

Al final logre calmarme, Chris ya sé sintió un poco mejor así que continuamos, a través de un túnel un poco amplió, que nos facilitaba el camino, con Chris delante de mi y ambos en silencio... Ugh, mejor pienso en algo para charlar, el silencio se está volviendo un poco incomodo

-... Así que Chris, si alguien logra derrotar al Rey Demonio y conseguir el deseo ¿Hay algún límite específico?

-Bueno, se puede cumplir lo que sea que pida... Siempre que no sea malvado o en contra de otras ciertas reglas... En tu caso algo pervertido

Apesar de susurrar, pude escuchar eso último claramente... Creó que la molestaré un poco

-¿Y si yo pidiera una cita, me la darías?

-C-claro que no, si sigues tratando de coquetear con una Diosa, te caerá una retribución divina

-Recibiría los necesarios con tal de salir contigo

Chris se volteó hacía mi, y pude ver su cara completamente sonrojada

-¡CA-CÁLLATE!

Luego continuó caminando por delante, aunque todavía podía ver sus orejas teñidas de rojo

... Otra vez al silencio

-... ¿Por que tanto interes en las "reglas" para el deseo?

Chris preguntó sin girar a verme

-Curiosidad, después de todo, me estaba preguntando que sería si las chicas obtuvieran el deseo

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo

-Chris Chris Chris... Que inocente

-Hey ¿Por que lo dices como si diera lastima?

-Si Aqua tuviera ese deseo, probablemente pediría una cantidad infinita de alcohol, o que tuviese más seguidores en su culto de Axis, tal vez incluso que los sapos desaparezcan de la existencia

-... No puedo negarlo, tal vez si pediría una de esas cosas, aún así no le permitiriamos el deseo ya que es una Diosa

Que alivio

-También me preocupa Darkness

-Ella no pediría algo raro

Chris rápidamente se puso a defenderla, no sé si por ser amigas, por ser una de sus seguidoras, o ambos

-Seguramente ella pediría algún robot sexual para masoquistas, o que la gente comience a golpearla y degradarla por toda su vida, o incluso pediría que yo le hiciera al_

-¡Ok ok, ya entendí, solo cállate!

Al final Chris se rindió en defenderla

-Megumin es quien más me preocupa

-¿Por que? No creo que ella pida algo malo

-Probablemenlte querría ser el nuevo Rey demonio

-No cumpliriamos algo como eso

-Tal vez volverse tan poderosa como el Rey demonio

-Demasiado peligroso, ni siquiera las reliquias dan tanto poder

-Probablemente deseara tener mana infinito o poder para crear la mayor explosión jamas vista

-... Con su historial, la verdad dudo que podamos aceptar eso

-También podría pedir tener más pecho

Chris estaba por decir algo, pero se detuvo, llevó una mano a su mentón y parecía meditar lo último que dije... Entonces comenzó a murmurar

-Podría ser... Si tan solo yo... Es demasiado arriesgado, podrían saber quien soy yo... Aunque tener esa oportunidad valdría el riesgo...

¡¿En serio esta pensando en eso?!

- _Bueno, si que tiene un grave problema de confianza_

 _-_ **Su problema es grave, después de todo, casi siempre estaba con Darkness y ella tiene grandes... Ya sabes, mientras Chris...**

-Asistente ¿Por que me estas viendo el pecho?

Sin darme cuenta, termine viendo a Chris en esa zona. Ella me estaba mirando confundida, pero molesta

-Eh... Nada... Solo pensaba

-¡¿Que diablos estabas pensando?! ¡Baka!

Chris me lanzaba golpes molesta, mientras yo me cubría. Seh, es demasiado sensible

- _Bueno, Aqua siempre se lo echa en cara_

Aaah, ahora entiendo, Aqua siempre arruina las cosas. Chris por fin se calmó, aunque seguía viéndome molesta

-Por cierto, Chris ¿Tú que desearías?

 **-Seguro más pecho**

Trate de calmar el ambiente con una pregunta casual

-Pues... No sabría decirte, después de todo, soy una diosa, así que yo soy más de cumplir que de pedir

-... Suena a algo que Aqua me dijo hace tiempo

-¡Espera, dejame pensar que pediría!

¿No soporta estar de acuerdo con Aqua eh?

 _-¿Tú lo harías?_

No, honestamente no lo haría

-Mmm... Bueno

Oh, parece que pensó en algo

-Salir a comprar con algunas chicas... Comprar un montón de ropa... Comer en algún restaurante popular... Esas cosas estarían bien

... Pidió cosas bastantes femeninas, a pesar de actuar como marimacha...

-Pff... Jajajajaja, no creí que fueras tan dulce e inocente Gran Jefa jajaja

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, por lo general, siempre pienso que, como ladrona, te la pasabas siempre de fiesta, alcohol y salir con personas en cualquier momento

-¡¿Pero que clase de descripción es esa?! ¡No pienses en mi de esa forma tan horrible! ¡Además! ¡Y-yo nunca tuve una cita para empezar!

-Ah, entonces ¿Quieres que yo sea tu primera vez?

El rostro de Chris se volvio tan rojo como los ojos de Megumin

-¡¿Q-QUE DIABLOS DIJISTE?!

-Hablo de que sea tu primera cita ¿O tú que creías? Jeje

Chris se cubrió el rostro y me dio la espalda. Jeje, era bastante tierna cuando estaba avergonzada

- _No creí que ella fuera tan inocente_

- **Sí, creí que sería más madura sexualmente**

¿Por que?

- _Por su forma de vestir, bastante expuesto y algo sexy, también por su curiosidad en los temas de amor, y también por el hecho de que cuando ustedes dos se conocieron por primera vez, se pusieron de acuerdo en jugar a desnudarse... Y también porque a vivido bastantes años_

 _-_ **Exacto**

-... Oye Chris

Sin darse la vuelta, ella respondió

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Cuántos años tiene Aqua realmente?

-Ah, no es gran cosa, ella tiene 16... Yo tengo 15

-... Habló de la edad que Aqua tiene como "Diosa"

Chris no me respondió, simplemente se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para verme. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía, pero no sentía que fuera una sonrisa calida o dulce

-Satou Kazuma-san, si sigues hablando de la edad de una Diosa, sentirás el mayor sufrimiento que alguien haya recibido

Dijo todo eso sin quitar su fría sonrisa...

- **... ¿Es normal que sienta miedo, verdad?**

... Si, es normal...

 _-... Chris de verdad puede dar miedo_

-E-entendido, dis-discúlpame

-Bien, continuemos Asistente

Y ella siguió caminando, yo por otro lado... Seguía asustado

* * *

Luego de un laaargo tiempo, llegamos a una zona llena de tesoros, una GRAN cantidad de oro y otras cosas valiosas... Pero había un problema

-Asistente, no hagas ruido

El dragón que nos atacó a Darkness y a mi, estaba durmiendo junta a toda esa cantidad de tesoros. Chris y yo usamos Sigilo para poder escondernos, además de tomar cierta distancia

-¿Como haremos para quitarnos al dragón de encima?

-No lo sé, Gran Jefa

- _Tengo una idea, debes darme el control_

Hey, estuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo

 **-Ahórrate tu preocupación por nosotros**

 _-Bueno, Kazuma, dejame controlar el cuerpo y nos llevare a la victoria_

¿Por que sera tengo más miedo ahora?

* * *

 _-Gran Jefa, tengo una idea, quédate aquí_

-Espera, no salg_

 _Antes de que Chris terminará de hablar, ya me encontraba frente al dragón_ , _quién se levantó y me vio de forma amenazante, yo levante las manos y me acerqué lentamente_

 _-Tranquilo muchacho... ¿O eres chica?_

 _El dragón lanzó una pequeña llamarada de fuego, que pude esquivar al agacharme_ _a tiempo_

 _-Tomare eso como un no_

-¡Asistente! ¡Deja de bromear!

 _Chris me grito desde atrás_

 _-Tranquila, este es mi estilo después de todo_

 _-_ ¡Pero si tu estilo es correr acobardado!

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

 **¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?**

 _Volví a agacharme, pero esta vez para esquivar su cola_

 _-Chris, quedate ahí y no hables, tengo un plan_

 _El dragón se quedó quieto, acerque una de mis manos hacía el mientras bajaba la cabeza hacía otra dirección_

 **¿En serio? ¿De esa película?**

 _Bueno, por algo se llama "Como entrenar a tu_"_

-¡Ah, no quiero ver!

 _Miré a Chris, quen se cubría los ojos asustada... Entonces vi delante de mi al dragón a punto de morder mi mano..._

- _¡Mierda!_

 _Alejé mi mano justo a tiempo... Bien, ya estoy enojado, mire a la enorme lagartija frente a mi y le susurre_

 _-Y yo que trate de hacerlo por las buenas_

 _Entonces le di un golpe con mi mano derecha, sin preocuparme denasiado por la fuerza. El dragón retrocedio varios pasos antes de caer al suelo inconsciente_

"... ¡¿QUE DIABLOS?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO PUEDES HACER ESO?! Espera, tengo una mejor pregunta ¡¿POR QUE NO LO HICISTE ANTES?!"

No lo pediste

"¡Hijo de...! Bueno, al menos estoy sano y salvo"

 _No realment_ e

"¿Eh?"

 _Levante la mano derecha y__

"¡¿QUE LE PASO A MI MANO?!"

 _Se encontraba dislocada, además también se doblaron algunos dedos_

"¡DUELE! ¡DUELE MUCHO!"

 _Ya lo arreglo, tranquilo, no seas una niña..._

 **¿Como es que puedes llorar tanto por algo así?**

"¡Que arregles mi mano!"

 _Reacomode, con la mano izquierda, los dedos y luego tiré de la mano derecha con fuerza hasta que logre ponerla en posición. Formé un puño para ver si funcionaba... Hmmm, sí, todo en su lugar, como nueva Kazuma_

"¡Aún me duele!"

* * *

-... ¿Kazuma? ¿Sigues vivo?

Chris por fin quito sus manos de para verme. Estaba acariciando mi mano con cuidado, ugh, es mi mano favorita, con ella hago a mi amigo feliz por las noches

- _Demasiada información, gracias_

 _-_ ¡¿Como sigues vivo?! ¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Que le paso a él?!

Chris apuntó al dragón inconsciente confundida

-Bueno... Use mis habilidades para vencerlo jeje

-¿Por que siento que realmente no hiciste nada?

Chris me miraba sin creerme ni una palabra...

-... Como sea, encontremos la reliquia antes de que él recuperé la conciencia

-Cierto

Chris usó su habilidad Detectar Tesoros para hallar la reliquia, aunque un par de veces se quedó viendo al tesoro tirado por ahí, por lo que tuve que traerla a la realidad. Mientras ella buscaba la reliquia, yo recogía y guardaba todo lo que entrara en mis bolsillos y en mi bolsa, que traje para esta ocasión

 **-Aaah buena esa, señor Kazuma usted es diabólico**

-La encontré

Chris levantó triunfante lo que  
era... Un bastón de mago cualquiera... De hecho, no hay mucha diferencia con el de Megumin o de muchos otros que haya visto...

-¿Esa cosa es siquiera especial?

-Oye ¿Nunca escuchaste el dicho "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"?

-No juzgó un libro, sino a un palo de madera que no parece la gran cosa

Era un poco decepcionante que no fuera tan vistoso

-Vamos, esta cosa es más especial, no solo puede otorgar mana, no es necesario ser mago para utilizarla, además de que se puede usar magia que los magos no pueden

Ok, eso suena increíble

-Hey ¿Por que no me dijiste eso la otra noche?

 _-Porque lo agregamos a último minuto_

-En realidad, temía que si te lo decía, volverias a querer quédartelo

-... ¿Podrías mostrarme como funciona?

-Hmmm claro, quédate quieto

Esperaba ver como funciona esa reliquia, y también ver si me sería útil, pero mi plan se vino abajo al ver que Chris se cubría la boca y recitaba en voz baja la palabra clave... Bien jugado Gran Jefa, bien jugado

-Listo, ahora tengo que usar alguna habilidad, y esta reliquia aumentara su potencia

El bastón ahora emanaba un brillo dorado. Chris apuntó el bastón hacía mi y dijo

-Steal

- **Aquí vamos de nuevo**

En comparación a las otras veces, el brillo del Steal fue tan inmenso, que por un momento creí que me volvería ciego

- _Ugh, a la próxima que le quite el flash_

 **-¡Creo que estoy ciego!... Ah no, solo veo gente muerta, todo bien**

... ¿Que ves que?

-¡Wah! ¡¿Por que siempre te robo esto?!

Y como siempre, Chris tenía en su mano mi boxer... Me pregunto, por que ahora quién roba la ropa interior es ella y no yo, bueno, sigo robandola por accidente, pero debo ser yo quien le roba ella, no al reves, aun necesito más bragas para el nombre... Ahora que veo bien, Chris no tenía solo mi ropa, también tenía mi espada... Junto con mi cinturón

-Ten, esto es tu_ ¡AH! ¡CÚBRETE AHÍ ABAJO!

Chris dejo caer el bastón y mis cosas, su rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate, y con sus manos cubrió sus ojos... No, puedo ver que entre sus dedos hay un pequeño espacio abierto...

- _Y con eso, Chris se esta volviendo una pervertida_

- **Poco a poco esta perdiendo esa inocente imagen de Diosa**

Esta clase de situación por lo general sucede cuando... Mis pantalones estaban caídos... Bueno, ya he estado desnudo frente a otras chicas, que me vea no me afecta

- _._.. E-es más pequeño a lo que imaginaba

Subí mis pantalones rápidamente, mientras hacía el mayor esfuerzo para no llorar

-¡NO ES PEQUEÑO! ¡ES QUE HACE MUCHO FRÍO AQUÍ! ¡Y HAY MALA ILUMINACIÓN, POR ESO SE VE ASÍ!

Tome mis cosas, me fui detrás de una montaña hecho del tesoro para ponerme la ropa, Chris trataba de consolarme desde el otro lado

-¡L-lamento mucho si te molesto lo que dije! Es que nunca vi uno antes, en realidad era un poco lindo

-¡Eso no ayuda! ¡Solo olvidalo!

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Chris y yo logramos salir sin muchas complicaciones, ambos traíamos una buena cantidad del tesoro, con Chris llevando la reliquia también. Megumin hubiera preguntado por la reliquia... Pero se quedo dormida frente a la cueva... Bueno, como sea, tire mis cosas en el suelo y me deje caer en el césped

-No quiero repetir esto

-Lo mismo digo Kazuma, no quiero estar en un equipo con Aqua otra vez

Chris dijo eso mientras daba una mirada de enojo... No quiero saber porque

-... Aún así, fue divertido hacer equipo contigo

Chris se acerco a mi y me guiñó con una sonrisa

... Al menos no es una mala vista

-Chris, si algún día necesitas mi ayuda para algo como esto otra vez... Busca a alguien más

Ella hizo un pequeño berrinche por eso

-Boo, no seas tan frío, y yo admitiendo que me agradó estar contigo... Bueno, vamonos

Chris y yo tomamos nuestras cosas, y nos fuimos

* * *

Estaba de vuelta en mi mansión, comí, me bañe y me acosté, realmente estoy agotado...

Zzz... Zzz...

- _Oye Skull ¿No tienes la sensación de que olvidamos algo?_

 _-_ **Sí ¿Pero que sera?**

* * *

Mientras Megumin despertaba sin muchas ganas, Aqua y Darkness, bastante cansadas, sucias y agotadas, salían de la cueva, con Aqua apoyandose en el hombro de Darkness

-Jeje, hay que repetir esto alguna vez

Dijo Darkness con una sonrisa, Aqua por otro lado

-¡Waaaaa! ¡No quiero volver a hacer esto! ¡Waaaaa!

* * *

 **Y con esto termina el cap, no tengo mucho que decir la verdad**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Nos leemos**


	13. Intermedio

Intermedio

* * *

Luego de que le suplicara perdón, Chris me uso Atar en mi y en un arbol para que no escapara, y me ordenó que le explicara todo. Eso hice hasta que me detuvo

-Kazuma, sé que te pedí una explicación, pero no te pedí la historia de tu vida

Chris me veía con la misma cara que cualquiera tendría, cuando le cuentan una larga historia

-Se que es molesto, pero necesitó ir desde el principio, desde el primer día para explicar por que te...

Chris dio una palmada contra el árbol, con su mano a un lado de mi cabeza

-Si lo mencionas una vez más, te cortare "eso"

... La primera vez que me encuentro en la situación del golpe en la pared, y yo que quería intentarlo con alguna chica, pero en vez de hacerme ver más genial y varonil, hacía que Chris solo me causará más y más miedo... Espera ¡¿Que no se supone que los roles deben estar invertidos, y que yo no debo estar amarrado?!

...

Ya en serio chicos, se que siguen en mi cabeza, solo digan algo, me estoy asustando de que no hablen

...

¡Si están esperando hacer una entrada dramática, para que me liberen y me ayuden a escapar, este es el momento!

...

¡Como quieran! ¡No los necesito!

-... Kazuma... ¿Por que lo hiciste?

... Esta vez Chris me miró con tristesa... Ugh, esto es complicado

-E-es que yo... ¿Fui un idiota?

-¡¿EN SERIO ESTÁS PREGUNTANDO ESO?! ¡ERES EL MÁS GRANDE IDIOTA EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Ah, ella comenzó a gritarme enojada, al menos es mejor que su mirada triste...

... Ay no, otra vez me ve con tristesa... E-espera ¿Estoy viendo unas pequeñas lagrimas?... Ugh ¿Por que fui tan idiota con ella?

-... *Suspiro* Esta bien, Kazuma, puedes continuar

-... Ok

* * *

¡ **Y con esto termina! A que nadie se lo esperó, volvemos con la situación del capitulo 1, para recordarles por que vieron esto en primer lugar** **... Creo**

 **Wow, no esperaba que durará tanto, después de todo, dejaba a Megumin de lado...**

 **Pronto escribiré el próximo cap, así que esperen**

 **Nos leemos**


	14. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 ¡Me lleva la_!

* * *

Era una hermosa noche, no había muchas nubes, era luna llena, las estrellas brillaban y Chris estaba junto a mi. Esa era una situación romantica perfecta

 **-Peeero...**

-Asistente, ahí es la entrada perfecta

Pero... Chris apuntó a un balcón, estabamos en nuestros disfraces, al menos yo, ya que Chris no engañaría a nadie con ese pañuelo, de no ser porque nadie la conoce por anterioridad. Estamos observando el castillo de algún noble, no mansión, un castillo, aparentemente gigante... Claro, no se comparaba al de mi hermanita... Pero sin duda era bastante grande...

- _Mejor nos explicas que paso_

¡Pero si ustedes estaban ahí!

 **-Es para los lectores**

... Como sea, lo que sucedió fue...

*Flashback*

- _Je, un flashback dentro de otro flashback_

Había pasado 1 día desde la misión en la cueva. No tuve ningún encuentro con Chris, por suerte, ya que yo quería dormir sin problemas, creo que ella atrae situaciones ridículas ahora. Las chicas decidieron descansar... ¡En primera ellas fueron quienes querian hacer una misión! ¡¿Ahora quieren descansar?!

 **-** **Ve al punto**

... Fuí al gremio a comer, después me bañé y luego me acoste...

-... Esto es aburrido

*tic, tic*

¿Hm? Escuche un par de ruidos en mi ventana, abrí las cortinas, y vi a Chris saludando con una mano. Abrí la ventana y la deje pasar

-¿Que haces aquí?

Ella me vio con una sonrisa amistosa y dijo

-Tú dime

-Pues, seguro venías para hacerme un asalto nocturno mientras dormía

*¡Paf!*

- _ **Auch**_ **X** _2_

¡DUELE! Chris me abofeteó, y con mucha fuerza, aunque no tanto como para dejarme inconsciente, otra vez. Frotando mi mejilla con cuidado, susurre mientras soportaba el dolor

-¿P-por que?

-Tú sabes porque

 _-... Un aplauso para Eris-sama_

- **Ya estoy aplaudiendo**

Hijos de...

-Por cierto, no vi a Darkness ni a las otras ¿Donde están las demás? ¿Ya fuiste abandonado, o solo estas aquí sin compañía?

Chris se sentó en mi cama y me vio, aunque se notaba un poco incomoda... Espera

-¿Que quieres decir con "Ya fuiste abandonado"? Yo soy el que las abandonará

Crucé los brazos y la mire molesto ¡Ellas jamas me abandonarian, no serían nada sin mi!

 **-Sí sí, no soportarias que te abandonaran, lo sabemos**

-Jeje si claro, aún recuerdo que lloraste por ellas la primera vez que moriste

Ugh, eso fue un golpe bajo Gran Jefa

-Entonces estas aquí para...

-Exacto, necesito ayuda con una reliquia

-Olvidalo

-¡¿Por que?!

-Te dije que si necesitabas ayuda, en algo como esto, fueras a buscar a alguien más

Chris hinchó las mejillas por mi negación y se cruzó de brazos, parecía a una niña en un berrinche, se veía tierna la verdad... Oh genial, ahora tratará de convencerme

-Esto será_

-No

-Si me dejas expli_

-No

-Pero_

-No

 _-¿Será que por fin estas siendo hombre eh, Kazuma?... Apuesto a que se rendira con una linda mirada y unas palabras_

 **-Yo apuesto a que se rendira por algún discurso tipo "trabajo en equipo"**

Oi, ambos van a perder, no voy a caer en los trucos de...

-Satou Kazuma-san

Chris suavizo su mirada, y su tono de voz se volvió el mismo de cuando es Eris-sama, suave pero serio. Se acerco a mi, tomó mis manos y apoyo arriba de su pecho... Arriba de donde quisiera tocar la verdad

-Se que no eres recompensado con gloria o fortuna, pero te pido tu ayuda por el bien de este mundo, en este momento es cuando más te necesito

Ella me miró directo a los ojos, la luz de la luna atraviesa mi ventana e iluminaba a Chris, sus hermosos ojos morados podrían compararse a gemas brillantes en este momento y su cabello plateado parecía resplandecer con la iluminación de la luna. La mirada que Chris me daba en este momento, más la escena que se encontraba frente a mi, causaba que no pudiera encontrar las palabras que pudieran describir lo bella que se veía ahora

 **-Por momentos como este es cuando más me lamento de que no haya ninguna imagen con esa descripción**

 **...** Mire a Chris a los ojos y dije

-Te ayudaré

*Fin del flashback*

 _-¡Ja! Te dije que se rendiria con unas palabras tiernas y una linda mirada. Ahora paga_

 **-Maldita sea Kazuma ¡¿Por que tienes que ser tan fácil de seducir?!**

... ¿S-soy tan fácil?

- _Sep_

 _-_ **Eres la persona más fácil que conozco, nadie necesitaría ni dos palabras para convencerte de hacer lo que sea**

... Ugh, siento como si mi orgullo se rompiera

 _-No tienes orgullo, y si lo tenías, nadie nunca lo notaría_

Quiero llorar...

* * *

Nos acercamos y nos pusimos debajo del balcón, que parece estar en el 3 piso, que Chris señaló

-Asistente, has lo tuyo

- **¿Robar bragas?**

Se refiere a que use una flecha para colocar una soga y así subir. Tome una flecha, le até una cuerda y...

-Asistente ¿Por que no disparas la flecha?

- ** _... ¿Que hiciste ahora?_** **X** _2_

 _-_... Olvide mi arco...

Chris se llevo las manos a la cabeza y me grito, o bueno, gritó en voz baja

-¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Si para esto es por lo que te traje aquí!

-Oi ¿Y que con eso de "es ahora cuando más me necesito"?

-Sobre eso...

Chris sonrió de forma nerviosa y rasco su cicatriz

-Hm... ¿Quizás te diga después?

... Me siento usado

- _Hmm tengo una idea_

* * *

-Um ahora tengo que pensar en alguna otra forma de entrar... Oye Asistente, puedo ver que estás escapando

 _Mientras Chris hablaba, fui caminando hacía atras, sin quitar mi vista, levanté la flecha, respire profundo y lancé la flecha al balcon, dando arriba del balcón_

-¿Q-que?... ¡¿Que?! ¿C-co-como...?

 _Chris miraba el balcón sorprendida_

"O-oi ¿Por que me duele mucho los dedos?"

 _... No use tanta fuerza como para lastimarte... ¿En serio eres tan débil?_

 **¿En serio es necesario preguntar?**

"¡DEJEN DE INSULTARME!"

* * *

Ya subimos al balcón los dos, tome la cuerda y tire de ella, para guardarla

-A-Asistente, la mitad de la flecha esta enterrada en el muro

Mire la flecha y al igual que Chris, me encontraba sorprendido

-¿Co-como lograste eso solo con tu mano?

-Eeeeeh... M-mira, este lugar es...

Trate de cambiar el tema por lo incomodo que se volvía, pero al señalar el lugar... Había varios retratos del noble, supongo, totalmente desnudo...

Ambos salimos de la habitación traumados

-Gran Jefa... ¿Que tan mala reputación tiene este tipo?

-Solo se que es un sádico, fanatico de la tortura...

-Saldré por la ventana

-Hey espera, debemos encontrar la reliquia

-¿Y quedarme en la guarida de un loco narcisista, con gustos raros y que no piensa en nada más que en su dinero?

 _-Ya me perdí ¿Estamos hablando de un noble o de ti?_

¡Cállate!

- **Yo también tengo esa duda la verdad**

¡Cállense! ¡Solo cállense!

Chris y yo continuamos con la busqueda, encontrándonos con algunos guardias, a los que deje en el suelo sin energia con el Drain touch, todo parecía fácil hasta ahora... Significa que algo malo va a pasar

- _Es seguro_

Chris me guiaba, al final llegamos a una habitación lujosa, con estantes llenos de libros, una chimenea, un sillón, de apariencia comoda, y un escritorio, se veía como una bibloteca privada donde leer o una oficina

-¿Que tenemos que hacer aquí? ¿Mover cada libro hasta que se abra una entrada secreta?

-Asistente, has silencio, trato de concentrarme... Hm...

Chris se acerco a una estatua o escultura cercana a la pared, era un caballero que sostenia 2 espadas

-Una de estas es una palanca para una entrada secreta, y una para una trampa

Que típico. Bien ¿Cual es la correcta?

 _-No sé_

 **-Ni idea**

... Bueno, estadísticamente, elegiriamos la correcta, después de todo, estoy junto a la Diosa de la suerte

-Creo que esta es la correcta

Chris eligió la espada derecha

-Baja la palanca, Gran Jefa

Chris tiró de la espada, el suelo en mis pies se abrió y la gravedad comenzó a arrastrarme hacia abajo. En el un último segundo, vi a Chris y grité

-¡ERA LA OTRAAAAAAA!

* * *

-Ugh... Me duele la cabeza

- _Ah ¿Dormiste bien?_

¿Que? ¿Todo fue un sueño?

 **-Claro que no**

Mire a mi alrededor, era grande el lugar, había una mesa de tamaño considerable aquí, vi una puerta de acero frente a mi, a una distancia considerable. Me encontraba sentado, con mi mano derecha... ¿Encadenada a la pared? Gire a la izquierda y vi mi mano izquierda libre... Con huesos humanos, juntó a sus ropas y eso, tirados por ahí...

...

...

...

¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

 **-Seh, lo sabemos, al caer perdiste la consciencia, unos guardias te encontraron y te encadenaron aquí, logramos liberar tu mano izquierda mientras estabas inconsciente, las cadenas estaban oxidadas** **,** **así que fue fácil**

... ¿Pero?

- _Las cadenas, de la otra mano, estan en perfecto estado_

Genial ¿Ahora que?... Oh no... Una bandera de muerte

- _Sep_

Mi mano izquierda se movio sin que lo pensara y tomo la derecha

 **-Esto te dolera Kazuma**

¡Esperen! ¡Si me va a doler entonces busquen otra forma!

 _-Te dolera más a ti que a nosotros_

Pensé en detenerlos pero fue tarde, mi mano izquierda no me respondía, entonces sentí como mi mano giró y los huesos de la derecha dejaban su lugar de forma muy dolorosa... Mi única respuesta a eso fue

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ME LLEVA LA_!

* * *

 **Y por tema de cencura no mostraré lo siguiente**

 **Un cap corto lo sé, pero sera por una buena razón, esperen ansiosos la continuación jeje**

 **Por cierto, publique un nuevo cap llamado "Konosuba: ¡Esta no es mi vida!" que está "relacionado" con este fic**

 **Es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	15. One-shot

Vengo a avisarles que publicare un one-shot en un nuevo fic que sera clasificación M, maduro

Por cierto, el One-shot servirá como "capitulo" de este fic, ya que puedo aprovechar lo sangriento para mejor acción y ejecución, ya verán

El fic se llama "Konosuba: Y ¡ACCIÓN!"

Es todo

Nos leemos


	16. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 La noche aún no acaba**

 **Primero que nada, este** **cap** **sigue después del** **one-shot** **que avisé anteriormente, así que pasen a verlo si quieren entender ciertas partes del** **cap**

 **Comencemos**

* * *

-¿Que tenemos que hacer aquí? ¿Mover cada libro hasta que se abra una entrada secreta?

-Asistente, has silencio, trato de concentrarme... Hm...

Me acerqué a una escultura cercana a la pared, era un caballero que sostenía 2 espadas, podía sentir que el tesoro estaba por ahí cerca

-Una de estas es una palanca para una entrada secreta, y una para una trampa

Miré a Kazuma y le señale la escultura. Volví a estudiar las palancas... Ugh, supongo que lo dejaré a la suerte

-Creo que esta es la correcta

Elegí la espada derecha, espero que sea la correcta

-Baja la palanca, Gran Jefa

Luego de que Kazuma dijera eso, tiré de la espada, el suelo en los pies de Kazuma se abrió y vi como comenzó a caer hacia abajo. En el un último segundo, él me vio y gritó

-¡ERA LA OTRAAAAAAA!

El suelo se cerró y yo me quede viendo ese lugar confundida...

-... ¡¿Que acaba de pasar?!

Sin darme cuenta, solté un pequeño grito y tapé mi boca rápidamente. Escuché unos pasos proviniendo desde la puerta, tuve que esconderme debajo del escritorio para que no me encontraran

-Oye ¿Escuchaste algo?

2 guardias entraron y caminaron por el lugar, únicamente podía ver sus piernas desde mi posición

-Hm, seguro algún ladrón cayó en la trampa del Lord_

Ugh, no quise escuchar lo siguiente, escucharlos solo me hace sentir más culpable

-Vamos, seguro habrá que encerrar al Ladrón y avisarle al Lord_

Espera ¡Ellos pueden guiarme hasta Kazuma!

Los guardias se acercaron a la escultura, no pude ver pero supuse que tomaron la palanca correcta, tiraron de la escultura, que se abrió como una puerta y en poco dejaron la habitación con la escultura en su lugar

-Uff, estuvo cerca

Salí debajo del escritorio, aún con Sigilo ocultarse nunca está de más, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Tire de la espada izquierda, escuche un pequeño *Click* al hacerlo, tiré de la escultura y un pequeño pasillo con una puerta... Bien, no detecto ninguna trampa

Caminé hasta la otra puerta y la abrí. Entre a un pasillo, iluminado por lámparas, sin ninguna ventana y lleno de puertas... Puertas que no tienen ninguna indicación o cartel...

Esto tardará

*35 minutos después*

¡Ya estoy harta de este maldito pasillo! Aún no encontraba a Kazuma por ninguna puerta. Me sorprende que no me hubiera encontrado con algún guardia, de hecho, estuve cerca de algunos guardias mientras usaba Sigilo, pensaba evitarlos pero se iban a otro lado, por algún ataque inhumano de algún sujeto o algo así, eso me facilitó bastante el camino

-¡Espera!

¿Hm? Creo que escuché un grito detrás de una puerta

* * *

*5 minutos antes*

Kazuma, con varios cortes en su ropa, dejando un pequeño rastro de gotas de sangre en el camino, pudiendo verse un poco de su piel quemada en el hombro izquierdo, sus manos estaban con pequeños cortes y moretones, un corte superficial en su mejilla izquierda. Sus ropas negras ahora estaban casi completamente teñidas de rojo por la anterior masacre, se notaba ciertos moretones en su cara, junto a una pequeña línea de sangre que bajaba de su cabeza, pasando por toda la cara, incluido la máscara. Subía, por una escalera giratoria, de forma lenta y tranquila

Mientras subía, Kazuma tarareaba una canción

 **"Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie** **más~** **"**

 _"Atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi_ _ideal~_ _"_

 **"Yo viajare de aquí a ya, buscando hasta el** **fin~** **"**

 _"Oh_ _Pokémon_ _, yo entenderé, tu poder_ _interior~_ _"_

 ** _"¡_** ** _Pokémon_** ** _! ¡Tengo que_** ** _atraparl_** ** __!"_** **X** _2_

"¿Eh?... ¿Q-qué sucedió?"

 **"Ay por favor, íbamos en la mejor parte"**

 _"Bien hecho Kazuma, el momento se perdió"_

"O-oigan ¿Que es lo que pasó? Recuerdo que estaba... No recuer_"

 _"_ _Nah_ _, ya nos encargamos de tu escape en el_ _One-shot_ _que avisaron en el_ _cap_ _anterior... Que por cierto deben leer ¡Trabajamos duro por eso! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es pelear en el cuerpo de Kazuma?! ¡Es muy difícil sin ningún Power Up!"_

"¿Eh?"

 **"Fue un buen escape, que terminó en una pelea donde dimos un espectáculo memorable, y demostramos algo muy cercano a tener un corazón"**

 _"Yo fui el que peleo en la final, tú no, por cierto ¿Eso no es un diálogo de Gigantes d_?"_

 **"Quiero ver si alguien además del Capitán América entiende la referencia, y no vale buscar en** **google** **... Y fuimos geniales al fin y al cabo"**

 _"No tanto como la novela 6"_

 **"** **Seh** **, es memorable ese momento, nada supera a un** **Neet** **poniéndose serio"**

"¿De qué están hablando?"

 **"Ya no importa, debemos salir de esta escalera ahora"**

"Hablando de eso ¿Me devuelven el control de mi cuerpo?"

 _"Si tú lo dices, te dolerá"_

En el momento en que el pie de Kazuma pisó el último escalón, se detuvo

* * *

Volví tener el control de mi cuerpo, al principio, unos pocos segundos, no sentía nada, los siguientes segundos fueron... Bueno...

¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 _-Ugh, mis tímpanos duelen ahora_

 **-A mi también me duelen ¿No soportas nada verdad, Kazuma?**

¡¿"NADA"?! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ME PASÓ?! ¡¿ME ARROLLÓ UNA ESTAMPIDA?!

 _-Ojala, si hubiera sido por eso lo hubiéramos resuelto solo gritando "¡_ _Jumanji_ _!", pero terminó en un_ _One-shot_ _de acción y algo sangriento_

... Seguí avanzando por las escaleras, pero dolía cada paso que daba, además todo mi cuerpo me ardía, pero por alguna razón me sentía mareado y con un poco de frío

 _-¿No te mencionamos que perdiste como 1 litro de sangre? Ahora que lo pienso, de no haber usado_ _Drain_ _Touch_ _en algunos guardias probablemente no podríamos haber seguido con toda la pelea_

¡NUNCA JAMAS VOLVERÉ A DEJARLES EL CONTROL DE MI CUERPO!

 **-Pff, si claro, rogaras por nosotros**

Llegué al final de las escaleras y me encontré con una puerta. Normalmente no entraría a cualquier lado cuando estoy en un lugar completamente desconocido, pero en este momento ya no quería subir más escaleras. Abrí la puerta y entré a otra habitación, con una puerta del lado contrario a la que estoy ahora, con mesas, sillas, botellas de alcohol, 4 guardias jugando a las cartas en una de las mesas, una pintura demasiado rara para describir...

Espera ¿Guardias?

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie tiene permitido entrar

Todos se levantaron y se acercaron a mi...

¿No puedo tomar ni un descanso de 5 minuto esta noche?

Uno de los guardias se acercó a mí y extendió su brazo, yo lo agarré y usé Drain Touch hasta dejarlo en el suelo rápidamente. Los 3 restantes me vieron con cautela

Uff, me siento un poco mejor por robarle la energía, pero me seguía doliendo todo mi cuerpo y me encontraba algo agotado. Rodeé las mesas para despistarlos, uno de ellos agarró una silla

-¡Espera!

Uno de ellos le gritó al que tenía la silla... Pero obviamente no escuchó

Él lanzó la silla. Me agache y la silla chocó contra algún objeto porque escuché algo romperse y de un segundo a otro la habitación se oscureció, supongo que le dio a la lámpara

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No habíamos dicho que esas malditas lámparas son muy fáciles de romper?!

-¿Por que no conseguimos mejores lámparas?

-Todo el presupuesto se gastó en la armadura del Capitán

-Eh... Perdimos al Ladrón Enmascarado

... Use Visión Nocturna para acercarme al segundo guardia con Sigilo. Él lanzaba varios golpes al aire de forma ciega, atrapé uno de sus brazos, descubriendo que también me dolían MUCHO las manos por el impacto, y le drene la energía... ¡¿Por que sigo sintiéndome tan agotado y lastimado?!

 _-Te llevamos al limite, aún drenando la energía de los guardias no hubiera servido de nada, de hecho de haber forzado de más mi fuerza en tu cuerpo, probablemente tendrías los brazos rotos o en el peor de los casos tu corazón se habría detenido debido al constante estrés al que era sometido, y causaría tu muerte, por lo tanto Eris-sama hubiera notado que, a pesar de estar muerto, tu cuerpo seguía moviéndose por nosotros y nos habría descubierto. En palabras más simples, si no terminabas así de herido podría haber sido mucho peor para todos_

 _..._ ¿D-de verdad es así de malo mi situación?

 **-Seh, si tan sólo entrenarás un poco más el cuerpo habríamos podido pelear con todo, o al menos un poco más. Pero no íbamos a sacar un** **Power** **Up** **o lo que sea para hacer de tu cuerpo como el protagonista más ultra** **badass** **del mundo de los** **fics** **... Aquí lo único bueno somos nosotros y nisiquiera somos la causa del cap 1 o algo así, y se esta acercando el final así que no tenemos tiempo para eso**

... Ok... ¿En donde estaba? Oh cierto

Sólo quedaban dos guardias, quienes habían tomado sus espadas y se prepararon para todo... Todo excepto prepararse para que yo me acercará detrás de ellos y usará Drain Touch, dejando a ambos en el suelo

- **Y por esa razón nadie usa el Drain Touch en sus escenas de acción**

 _-Seh, todo termina muy rápido_

No sé de que rayos hablan pero no me importa. Vi la mesa en la que estaban los guardias, sobre ella se encontraban unas cosas cualquiera...

¡Un momento! ¡Esas son mis cosas!

Me acerqué a la mesa y pude ver mi carcaj, mi cuerda y mi bolsa, junto a varias cosas ¿Estaban apostando mis cosas? Creo que ya no me siento mal por haberles dejado sin energía. Tomé mis cosas, en ese momento un fuerte dolor en mis costillas llamó mi atención. Llevé mi mano a las costillas y toque con cuidado mientras cerraba los ojos para soportar el dolor

-Ugh, esto duele

Murmuré un poco molesto, tendré que buscar una forma de pedirle a Aqua que me cure

 _-Tranquilo, ya pensamos en una forma_

 **-Es a prueba de fallas**

Tengo la sensación de que no me gustará

De la nada, algo tocó mi hombro, creo que una mano ¡Maldición! ¡Bajé la guardia! Me alejé rápidamente, tomé la cuerda y...

-¡Atar! ¡Steal!

-¡¿Qu_!?

Usé Atar al mismo tiempo que Steal. Una vez que el brillo del Steal desapareció estuve por acabar con el nuevo guardia

-¡¿A que vino eso?!

Pude sentir la furia de esa voz... Una voz muy conocida. Vi la puerta de salida de esta habitación, se encontraba abierta y de ella venía algo de luz... Miré a quién había atrapado con mi cuerda

Chris estaba atada con la cuerda, atada de una forma un tanto interesante, luchando un poco para liberarse, o para ponerse cómoda, mientras me miraba molesta... Mi vista se desvío a las bragas que tenía en mi mano, era de rayas azules, se sentían suaves además. Me quede viéndola unos momentos sin darme cuenta. Chris me llamó la atención molesta

-Eres...

-¡L-lo siento, fue un reflejo!

Liberé a Chris y ella me arrebató mi tesoro de las manos, no me encontraba tan bien como para resistirme

-¿Estuve buscándote todo este tiempo y me recibes de esa forma? Ugh mejor te dejaba a tu suert...

Chris hablaba y sacudía el polvo sin verme, una vez termino de limpiarse ella finalmente vio en que estado estaba

-... ¡¿Que te sucedió?!

Chris me preguntó preocupada viendo mis heridas y dudando si debía tocarme

-... Honestamente no tengo idea... De hecho apenas recuerdo que estaba encadenado y...

Mi voz se apagó, los recuerdos de como logre liberarme de mi mano encadenada me trajo un doloroso recuerdo, pero lo que en verdad me aterró fue el recuerdo de que cuando estuve atrapado en una habitación con tres de las criaturas más peligrosas que el hombre haya conocido...

-¿Eh? O-oye ¿Que estas haciendo?

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba abrazando a Chris asustado, y ella trataba de alejarme. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y sentía ganas de llorar

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?

-O-orcas... Ha-había orcas... Y ellas querían...

El sólo nombrar esa situación me causaba terror, pero parece que logre explicarme lo suficiente como para que Chris entendiera

-Oh...

Entonces ella me devolvió el abrazo y dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda mientras decía en tono suave

-Ya pasó, estarás bien, aquí estoy

Ella me consolaba de forma tranquila, y funcionaba, de hecho me encontré mejor en poco tiempo, pero me mantuve abrazado a ella ya que en verdad se sentía bien ser consolado... Y ella olía bien

- _Las orcas dejan grandes traumas..._

- **Y la noche aún no acaba**

* * *

 **Y aquí se acaba el cap**

 **Fue corto lo sé, pero tomen en cuenta que el One-** **shot** **que publiqué hace tiempo, y del cuál avisé, cuenta como un capítulo de este fic, ya que es "** **canon** **" (y tiene 7 mil palabras así que no se quejen de que este cap sea corto), deben verlo para entender este cap**

 **Es todo lo que tengo que decir, empezaré con el siguiente cuando pueda, y prometo que será más largo que esto**

 **Nos leemos**


	17. Omake

**¿Kazuma dejara de ser virgen?**

* * *

Ugh, últimamente me he dado cuenta que Kazuma y yo no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, aún vamos a liberar mi grandiosa Magia Explosiva en las afueras del pueblo, pero luego de eso no pasamos nada de tiempo juntos. Cada vez que trato de ir a su habitación por la noche, o cuando lo invito a la mía, algo termina interfiriendo ¡Pero juro sobre mi reputación como uno de los Magos Carmesí que hoy será diferente!

 **(Sí claro, nadie se lo cree)**

 _(Esto se pone interesante)_

Hoy había salido para encontrarme con Yunyun, se trataba de otro duelo desesperado por superarme ¡Nadie puede vencer a la maga numeró 1 del Clan Carmesí! Así que estaba de humor para pasar tiempo con el hombre que amo

 _(Ugh,_ _cursilerías_ _, que asco)_

 **(Lo siento loli, esto no es un** **Kazumin** **)**

Entre a mi hogar y lo encontré vacío

-Creo que alguien llegó

-Entonces terminemos esto rápido

Esas voces creo que las reconozco, vienen de la sala

-E-espera no vayas tan rápido

Esa voz... ¿Que hace Chris aquí? Me acerqué a la sala y me mantuve escondida para escucharlos

-Jeje, estuve esperando este momento bastante tiempo, no creas que voy a contenerme solo porque me lo pidas, Gran Jefa

¿"Este momento"? ¿Que se supone que significa?

*Imaginación*

Kazuma y Chris se encontraban cara a cara, viéndose a los ojos. Chris tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo mientras Kazuma se acercaba a ella

-E-espera no vayas tan rápido

-Jeje, estuve esperando este momento bastante tiempo, no creas que voy a contenerme solo porque me lo pidas, Gran Jefa

Luego de esas palabras, Kazuma cerró el espació que separa sus bocas en un beso profundo, ambos usando sus lenguas para explorar la boca del otro

*Fin de la imaginación*

¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?! C-claramente Kazuma no podría hacer eso

-Haa... N-no esperaba que fueras tan hábil, y mucho menos para esto

-Oi ¿Que creías de mi? Siempre estuve preparando mis movimientos para esto

¡¿Que diablos están diciendo esos dos?! Seguí escondiéndome pero lo único que escuchaba eran pequeños golpes y gruñidos de Chris

-¡Ah!... Je ¿Eso es todo, Asistente? Estoy algo decepcionada

-¡Aún no acabó con esto! ¡Voy a ir adentro con todo!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Detente!

¡¿Que esta pasando ahí adentro?!

*Imaginación*

-¡Ah!... Je ¿Eso es todo, Asistente? Estoy algo decepcionada

-¡Aún no acabó con esto! ¡Voy a ir adentro con todo!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Detente!

Chris se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, con Kazuma detrás de ella, besando su cuello y haciendo_

*Imaginación interrumpida*

-L-lo admito, eres el mejor en esto

-Haaa, es bueno saberlo

Ya no pude contenerme, pateé la puerta de la sala y entre

-¡KAZUMA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO A MIS ESPALDAS?! ¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A...!

Al entrar, solo vi a Kazuma y a Chris sentados en la mesa jugando al ajedrez y viéndome confundidos. Kazuma se encontraba por derribar al rey de Chris y ganar la partida, pero él dejo eso para verme

-¡Oi, espera! ¡¿Por que entras gritándome y amenazándome si yo no hice nada?!

-Eto...

Oculte mi cara con mi sombrero y salí corriendo

* * *

Megumin salió corriendo sin darme ninguna respuesta, eso fue raro ¿Que le picó?

 _-Pues, con el título de este_ _cap_ _, uno no puede culparla del todo_

 _-_ **Exacto**

Chris rápidamente ignoró la rara situación y me vio desafiante

-¡Revancha! ¡Quiero la revancha!

Ella hizo un berrinche tierno por volver a jugar, y no pude negarme

-Ok ok

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, primera vez que** **Megumin** **tiene protagonismo XD**

 **No se trata de un** **cap** **ni nada, pero me entretuve escribiéndolo**

 **Nos leemos**


	18. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Después de todo esto...**

* * *

Ya había pasado 5 minutos desde que Chris había empezado a consolarme por las... No quiero ni mencionarlo... Aún seguía abrazado a ella, y le olía el cabello, ni Aqua huele tan bien

-Hey Asistente ¿Estas oliendo mi cabello?

-... No

-Dudaste al responder...

Me separé de ella y ambos salimos del lugar. Ahora estaba en un pasillo llenó de puertas ¡Ya quiero salir de aquí maldita sea! Caminábamos lentamente usando Sigilo, yo porque estaba herido ¡Gracia a algunos sujetos!

- **De nada**

 _-No tienes que_ _agradecernos_

¡No estoy agradecido!

Chris porque abría y revisaba las puertas, a la vez que caminaba de forma nerviosa delante de mi

-Gran Jefa ¿Estas buscando la reliquia?

-¿Eh? No, el tesoro esta cerca del final del pasillo

-¿Entonces por qué estas abriendo todas las puertas?

Chris se detuvo, obligándome a detenerme también

-So-sobre eso... Yo... Estoy buscando el baño

Mire a Chris sin ninguna emoción o expresión...

-Gran Jefa, debiste ir antes de venir

-¡No voy a usarlo para eso! E-es solo que lo necesito para ponerme mis bragas...

Mire hacia abajo. Chris apretaba las piernas para mantenerlas juntas y temblaban...

Esto es un poco atractivo si lo piensas, el tener a una chica sin bragas, aún que sería mejor si ella llevara falda y una corriente de viento la levantara frente a mi, dándome una de las vistas más interesantes, para mi jeje

- **¿Y yo soy el enfermo?**

Oi, no me digas enfermo

-Gran Jefa ¿No deberías estar acostumbrada a caminar así a esta altura?

-¡Solo una pervertida estaría acostumbrada!

- _Vaya, no encuentro fallas en su lógica_

- **Todos han estado una vez en su vida sin ropa interior, yo lo estoy ahora... No, esperen... Olviden eso último**

... Chris siguió buscando el baño... Pero solo encontraba más habitaciones que no servían de nada, al menos para ella, y en una de las puertas olvidó las trampas y... Casi resulta aplastada por un piano... ¡¿Que diablos había un piano de trampa?! ¡¿Esto es una caricatura?!

- _¿Quieres la verdad de tu existencia o prefieres la bendita ignorancia?_

... No quiero saber nada

 **-Buena elección**

Chris decidió rendirse por ahora y fuimos directo a la bóveda. Pasamos por una puerta y vimos una habitación algo grande con un corto pasillo que llevaba frente a una puerta de acero con mecanismo y esos clichés de bóvedas, solo iluminaba unas lámparas colgadas en la pared. Me sorprendió ver el lugar sin protección, como si todos los guardias hubieran estado ocupados en algún ataque...

- _ ***Silbidos***_ **X** _2_

...

¿Hicieron algo grave verdad?... Pensándolo bien... No me digan...

-Que extraño, no hay nadie... Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo. Asistente vigila la puerta

Ella se acercó a la bóveda y yo miré la puerta, realmente espero que no venga ningún guardia

- _¿Después de lo que hicimos? No lo creo_

 **-Al vernos seguro correrán, o tal vez nos ayuden para que nos vayamos rápido**

Ustedes en verdad me dan miedo...

-¡Listo!

Volteé y vi a Chris señalando a la bóveda abierta, a pesar de su pañuelo, podía ver que tenía una sonrisa algo presumida

... Debería pedirle que me enseñe esa habilidad de abrir puertas, sería muy útil

Entré poco a poco con Chris detrás de mí. Al poner un pie sobre la bóveda, detecté una trampa, pero no pude reaccionar a tiempo y unos picos salieron del suelo, con uno de ellos dándome en mi pie derecho... El delgado pico había atravesado mi pie... Lo se porque veía la punta...

¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

De no ser porque mis manos se tapaban mi boca hubiera gritado realmente... Gracias por evitarlo...

 _-De nada_

 **-Eso debió dole** **r**

Levante mi pie con cuidado, hasta que finalmente pude sentir que estaba libre de ese dolor, di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante

-... ¡Me lleva la_!

Tome mi pierna a la vez que saltaba con la otra y gritaba de dolor

-Hey Asistente, toma un descanso ¿Sí?

Chris se acerco a mi y me habló en tono bajo y preocupado

-Es que yo dudo que vaya a ser tan fácil ahora...

 _-No lo será_

 **-Tal vez uno de los dos termine muerto, probablemente**

¡No digan cosas aterradoras en estos momentos! ¡¿Lo hacen a propósito verdad?!

-Puedo buscarla yo sola, esperame aquí

Chris camino unos cuantos pasos delante

-No esper_ Agh

Quise detener a Chris pero olvidé que mi pie estaba herido, el dolor causó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cara al suelo

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!

Trate de agarrarme de Chris por reflejo pero termine arrastrándola conmigo en la caída

- _Vaya_ _fail_ _..._

 **-Siempre la cagas, Kazuma**

-Ugh...

Mi cara había golpeado el suelo, la máscara había amortiguado la caída, pero aún dolía

-Auch... ¿Por que hiciste eso?

Chris me habló. Levante la mirada y vi frente a mi a Chris también en el...

 _-... Vaya..._ _¿_ _Rito-Caídas-Locas_ _, eres tú?_

 **-... Que suerte...**

Frente a mi, Chris se encontraba de rodillas y apoyándose con sus brazos en el suelo, estando en 4 en realidad. Mi mano derecha, con la que trate de apoyarme en Chris, había agarrado su shorts, incluso el pantalón corto negro y ajustado que usa debajo de los shorts fue atrapado por mi mano. Ambos se encontraban caídos, exponiendo el trasero de Chris, y debido a que le había robado las bragas, más la favorable posición en la que ella se encontraba, ahora podía verle su... Al diablo la descripción, solo disfrutaré de la vista

-Uuuh ¿Por que siento tanto frí_? ¡Waah!

Chris giró la cabeza para verme y notó en que situación se encontraba. Su cara se volvió completamente roja y unas pequeñas lágrimas de vergüenza se formaron en sus ojos...

Esto no va a terminar bien...

-¡KY-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

-¡WAAA! ¡NUNCA PODRE CASARME, HE SIDO VIOLADA! ¡WAAA!

Chris, quien se había alejado de mi hasta sentarse contra la pared, vestida, estaba llorando a mares

... ¡Espera! ¡¿COMO QUE VIOLADA?! Solo miré un poquito...

 _-En definitiva, ella no podrá casarse ahora..._

 **-Le arruinaste la vida, niño...**

¡Vayanse al diablo!

Yo seguía en el suelo, pero debido a que Chris me golpeó con el mango de su daga en la cabeza, aún que imagino que trato de golpearme con el otro lado de su daga... Yo solo seguía en el suelo por miedo a que Chris trate de golpearme otra vez... De todas formas levantarme no sería buena opción, si ella nota que mi excalibur esta animado, ella sin duda me matará... Voy a ir con las súcubos luego de esto, sin duda es una imagen que quiero disfrutar

Pasaron unos 20 minutos antes de que Chris pudiera calmarse y levantarse, yo también me había levantado pero ambos tomamos cierta distancia del otro. Miré el lugar, a diferencia del usual "Habitación inundada de tesoros donde sea", este lugar estaba lleno de puertas similares a la entrada, con un número que los identificaba. Vi a Chris abriendo una de las puertas, miré de cerca, contenía un cofre de oro, cubierto de algunas gemas, viéndose notablemente valiosa el cofre, aunque tenía una hoja de papel con símbolos raros. Chris estudió el cofre

-¿No puedes abrirlo Gran Jefa?

-¿Eh? Sí puedo, solo quiero ver que tan valioso es... D-deja de verme así

Vi a Chris con cierta decepción... Ella en verdad se deja llevar en su papel de ladrón

Chris tomó el cofre y un *Click* se escuchó...

Uh oh...

Chris, sin soltar el cofre, retrocedió rápidamente y una caja fuerte cayó en el lugar donde ella se encontraba hace un momento

¡¿El Noble esta loco o qué?! ¡Eso es demasiado para una trampa!

 _-_ _Recuerda que él tenía una orcas para deshacerse de ti_

Cierto. Espera ¿Tenía? ¿Lograron acabar con las 3 orcas?

 **-Acabar es una palabra un tanto suave para lo que él hizo a las orcas...**

... No quiero tener problemas con ustedes...

- _No hagas cosas de_ _Kazumin_ _y todo bien_

¿Ok?

Volví a poner mi atención en Chris, quien estaba aturdida en su lugar

-E... Eso estuvo cerca

Eso fue lo que dijo antes de que otra trampa fuera activada ¡¿No es demasiada desconfianza como para poner una trampa tras otra?! Chris no vio hacia arriba y antes de que pudiera saltar ella fue cubierta por varias serpientes

-¡Ah! ¡Oye Asistente, ayudame!

Me acerqué a Chris y le ayude a quitarse todas las serpiente que pude, algunas incluso estuvieron por morderme. Finalmente logramos quitar todas las serpientes, Chris y yo nos alejamos hasta salir de la bóveda, con el cofre en manos de Chris, y pude verla suspirar aliviada

-¡Ah!

Chris dejo caer el cofre al suelo, se quitó su pañuelo de la boca y revisó, y vi a una de las serpiente mordiendo en el cuello a Chris, del lado izquierdo. Se lo quité y lo arrojé dentro de la bóveda, que luego cerré. Me volteé para ver a Chris

-Gran Jefa ¿Estas bien?

 **-Acaba de ser mordida por una serpiente venenosa ¿Tú que crees?**

 _-¿Como éstas tan seguro de que es venenosa?_

 **-Porque era una trampa, y las trampas al parecer son letales. Simple lógica**

Chris apoyo la mano en la mordida y inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, y luego la agitó de un lado al otro, como si tratara de no quedarse dormida

-¿Y-yo? Sí... Em, estoy, estoy... ¿Bien? Agh, mi cabeza arde... Y mi cuello también... Uuuh, A-Asistente, me siento mareada...

No... Ella en definitiva no esta bien...

Chris estuvo por caer al suelo pero yo la atrapé a tiempo

-¿Gran Jefa?

La agarré por los hombros y la alejé un poco para verla, tenía la cara roja y respiraba de forma agitada, puse una mano en su frente, esta ardiendo

-Vaya, ya estas enferma

La llevé hacía la pared para que pudiera apoyarse

¿Q-que debo hacer?

 _-Púes has algo porque ella acaba de ser envenenada genio_

Cierto

-Gran Jefa ¿No puedes...? No sé ¿Volver al cielo o curarte de alguna forma?

-Uuh s-sí... Puedo... Creo... A ver... Asistente ¿Como lo hago?

No me preguntes a mi... ¿Chicos?

 _-Ni idea_

 **-No sé**

Gracias por nada

 **-Tranquilo, aún esta la vieja escuela para ayudarnos**

¿Y eso es?

 **-... Succiona el veneno**

... ¿Que?

 _-Vaya, esto se pone interesante_ _jeje_

 **-Has lo que se hace en las películas y eso, pon tu boca en la mordida y succiona el veneno. Antes de que algún cualquiera diga "Eso no funciona, lo dice la ciencia", adivina ¡Esto es ficción, así que aquí sí funciona!**

 _-No te salgas del guión_

 **-Cierto. Kazuma, no te preocupes, es como si le dieras chupones en el cuello, como si se trata de** **sex** _ **Ya entiendes, solo un par de veces**

... ¿Podrias hacerlo tú?

 **-No**

Pero_

 **-Hazlo**

No sé como lo_

 **-Si te sigues negando probablemente el veneno termine su trabajo**

... O-ok

Volví a mirar a Chris, ella miraba el suelo. Tomé respiraciones profundas, me quité la máscara para ver mejor, ya que era molesto después de tenerlo puesto por tanto tiempo, y acerqué mi boca a su cuello

-¿Eh? ¡¿Que estas?!

Chris me alejó un poco, vaya, se encuentra bastante débil. Como sea, ella me detuvo así que no puedo... ¿Me obligarás a hacerlo verdad?

 **-Si es necesario**

... No hay de otra. Agarré los brazos de Chris y la puse contra la pared

-¿E-eh? ¿Qu_?

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, puse mi boca en la mordida y comencé a chupar su cuello. Esto no hubiera sido tan incomodo de no ser por Chris

-Haa... N-no, alto... ¡Hm! Ka-Kazuma pa-para...

¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Se puede malinterpretar!

Deje su cuello por un momento para escupir, eso dejó un mal sabor, pronto tuve que repetir los chupones un par de veces, cada uno se hacia más complicado con Chris gimiendo y retorciéndose, y también evitando que mis manos e impulsos me traicionarán. Finalmente pude terminar y me alejé de Chris por seguridad. La vi por un momento y ella se encontraba arrodillada, tratando de calmar su respiración, viéndome apenada y cubriendo su pecho con sus manos

-Haa haa... D-Darkness tenía razón, t-tú en verdad eres un demonio lujurioso sin limites

Y todo lo que reprimí para no dejarme llevar, y aún así me ve como si la hubiera... Bueno, sí lo hice pero... Agh no importa

-S-solo lo hice para... Agh no importa, hice lo que debía hacer y listo

Acomodé mis pantalones, porque tenía un serio problema luego de escuchar a Chris decir mi nombre junto a varios gemidos... Hubiera matado por una grabadora... ¿Donde estaba?

 _-Acomodabas tus pantalones_

Cierto, acomodé mis pantalones, me acerqué al cofre, lo miré un rato, la hoja de papel se había roto con la caída... Bueno, ya qué. Abrí el cofre, la cerradura estaba rota al parecer, el contenido estaba envuelto con tela, no importa que sea, solo lo tomé y lo guarde en mi cinturón. Ayude a Chris a levantarse, primero se negó pero aún se encontraba mareada, por lo que no tuvo más opción que aceptar

 **-Claramente no iba a curarse, el veneno ya la afectó, probablemente solo evitaste que sea fatal**

¿Eso es bueno?

 **-Más o menos**

Ambos salimos de nuevo al pasillo lleno de puertas, llevaba a Chris recargada en mi hombro, genial, yo herido y ella media envenenada ¡¿Algún otro maldito problema?!... ¡Mierda! ¡Puse una bandera!

...

...

...

...

Que raro, no pasó nada

-Miren ya llegamos

-Malditas escaleras

-Creo que lo difícil fue cargar al Capitán

Voces de unas personas, de los guardias, se escucharon por una puerta, supongo que la misma de donde me había encontrado con Chris. Sin pensar abrí una de las puertas y entre junto a Chris

Se trataba de un cuarto oscuro, bastante estrecho, de hecho al entrar había un inodoro, y la puerta no podía cerrarse por lo que no tuve más opción que sentarme y Chris se sentó sobre mi y al fin pudimos cerrar la puerta. Problema resuelto

-Ka-Kazuma...

Y uno nuevo empieza...

- **No entendí**

 _-Yo sí... Es que, sí entendí la referencia_

... Activé la Visión Nocturna y entonces entendí la situación en la que estaba. Yo estaba sentado normalmente, Chris sin embargo, estaba sentada sobre mi, rodeando sus piernas en mi cintura y sintiendo su trasero sobre mi amigo inquieto...

- **Ya veo, te toco "La posición de la** **hurraca** **", también conocida, irónicamente en este caso, como** **"** **Unión** **de la Diosa"** **jeje** **, les ahorre el trabajo de buscarla**

La situación solo empeoró cuando Chris no se quedo quieta, apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y comenzó a moverse un poco. Yo podía sentir como poco a poco mi excalibur crecía ante la sensación del suave trasero de Chris moviéndose, casi se sentía como si se tratara de un masaje, uno de los mejores... ¡No, espera! ¡No caigas en la tentación!... Pe-pero se siente tan bien... D-demasiado bien... ¡Maldita sea, mi propio auto-control me esta traicionando! Si esto no se acaba pronto, terminaré haciendo algo de lo que Darkness y Megumin querrán matarme...

 _-Tranquilo_ _Ned_ _, piensa en la biblia_

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Chris, roja, sudando y agitada

-Haa haa...

... ¡No pongas una cara tan sensual en esta situación! ¡De verdad estoy en problemas! Necesito detenerla antes de que yo no pueda detenerme, así que le pregunte entre susurros

-Hey Chris ¿Qué te sucede? Y deja de moverte, es molesto

No es para nada molesto, y de no ser por la situación probablemente le pediría que siguiera o más

-E-es que siento demasiado calor y me falta el aliento

Eso explica algunas cosas...

-Y... Y... Y s-siento una c-cosa entre mis piernas

-... ¿En serio? No creo que sea nada

Esas palabras me dolieron un poco

-L-lo juro, es más, t-también lo siento e-en mi tra-trasero

-N-no es para tanto, seguro que si te dejas de mover desaparecerá

-E-es que... N-no llevo puesto mis bragas así que... S-se siente un poco más sensible de lo normal

-... Ya veo...

Eso solo me excita más... Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo... Piensa en Aqua, piensa en Aqua... ¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente mi cabeza ya no me responde! Chris seguía respirando agitadamente mientras se movía. Ella me miró a los ojos y comenzó a acercar su cara hacia la mía

-Kazuma...

... Al diablo la modestia, ya llegué a mi límite. Apoye mis manos en la cintura de Chris y la miré seriamente

-Kazuma...

Estando ya a solo 1 centímetro de distancia, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y susurró

-Tengo sueño...

... Esperé unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta que ella se encontraba quieta y dormida...

- _Aquí es el momento donde alguien grita ¿Verdad?_

 **-Creo que ya lo hizo**

No me jodan... Después de todo lo que pasé en estos... ¿10 minutos? No lo sé ni me importa... Pero después de todo esas tentaciones y oportunidades. Y cuando finalmente me dejo llevar... ¡¿Termina dormida?!

* * *

Tarde un rato pero pude cargar a Chris en mis brazos, ya que trate de ponerla en mi espalda pero ella se agarro de mi cuello y no pude soltarla, me puse mi máscara y salí del baño, el baño de las decepciones... Realmente me sentía estafado y furioso... Sin darme cuenta, yo me encontré saliendo por la entrada principal, con los guardias haciéndose a un lado mientras temblaban, no me importa porque, solo me fui de ahí con Chris en mis brazos y con la maldita reliquia que vinimos a buscar

 _-Seh, esta furioso_

Por el camino, un granjero en carreta nos ofreció llevarnos, acepte sin problemas. Todo el viaje estuve con Chris sin soltarme, por lo que mis brazos solo descansaron gracias a que Chris estaba sentada en mis piernas, abrazándose a mi cuello y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. El granjero me pregunto si ella era mi novia y yo... Le dije que sí. No juzguen, solo quería dormir esta noche, ella me arrastró a esta misión con una mirada linda

 _-El que cayeras en su mirada fue tu culpa_

Cállate, merezco una recompensa por esto, aún si esa recompensa solo se trata de quedar bien frente a un granjero que nunca volveré a ver en mi vida, ella me lo debe

En 1 hora, en la que ya se encontraba amaneciendo, llegamos a las afueras de Axel, donde me bajé, cargando a Chris en mis brazos. Muy bien, hora de despertarla

-Chris, oye, despierta... ¡Si no despiertas ahora, empezaré a usar Steal en ti hasta quedarme con todo lo que llevas puesto!

-Uhm... Ya desperté, ya desperté...

Ella por fin soltó mi cuello, obligándome a hacer más fuerza en los brazos para que no se caiga. Chris parpadeó un par de veces para quitarse el sueño, ella me miró y luego vio como la cargaba

-... ¿Me estas cargando como si fuera un una princesa? Aww que tierno

-¿Eh? Bueno...

No esperaba esa reacción...

-¿Puedes pararte?

-Prefiero que me sigas cargando

-Oi ¿Quien te crees? ¿Una niña?

-Solo preguntas porque tú solo vas por lolis...

-¡No soy lolicon! Ven, levantate antes de que te deje caer

Chris finalmente se levantó un poco tambaleante, dando un pequeño berrinche mientras lo hacía. Puse mi mano en su frente, vaya, ella sigue ardiendo, mejor la llevo con Aqua

-Hey Chris, vamos con Aqua para que te cure o algo

-Ugh, ok

Ella parecía molesta al escuchar el nombre de Aqua... ¿Esta actuando un poco diferente no?

 **-Solo un poco**

Bueno, ya va a calmarse. Ambos nos pusimos en marcha a mi mansión, pero a los pocos pasos escuché un golpe... Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Chris en el suelo

 **-Oh mierda...**

 _-Esto no es bueno ¿Verdad?_

Me acerque a ella rápidamente y trate de hacerla reaccionar

-¡¿Chris?! ¡Hey responde!

* * *

 **¡** **Y ahí termina todo! Al fin terminé este** **cap** **, algo complicado pero por fin pude** **jeje**

 **Bueno aquí termina todo, adiós**

 **Director: Yo**  
 **Guionista: Yo**  
 **Editor: Yo**

 **Chico Virgen: Kazuma**  
 **Chris:** **Eris-sama**  
 **Voces: Ya saben**  
 **Lector/** **ra** **: Tú**

 **Ningún animal fue herido en la producción de este** **cap** **, únicamente los sentimientos de Kazuma**

 **¿Siguen aquí?**  
 **Bien**

* * *

-¡¿Dejaron que el Ladrón robara eso?! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que costó?!

El Noble... Como se llame... Estaba en la bóveda junto a los guardias heridos y al Capitán Takeshi (One-Shot de Acción) con su armadura puesta pero con los mismos daños en ella

-Lo lamento mi Lord, pero ese tipo no actuaba como humano...

Take se arrodillaba sobre el suelo arrepentido

-Sí, cambiaba su voz con ciertos guardias y se reía cada cierto tiempo de sus propios chiste... Y ni siquiera eran buenos

Uno de los guardias habló

-¡Idiotas! ¡Ese cofre contenía un importante objeto, con un sello que no debe romperse! ¡Y adivinen qué idiotas! ¡Se rompió el sello!

-¿Que objeto contenía, mi Lord?

-Nadie lo sabe, al parecer un objeto poderoso, perteneciente al ejercito del Rey Demonio, fue guardado ahí, según dicen. El Rey Demonio puso un sello sobre el cofre para que nadie use tal arma en su contra. Se dice que si rompían el sello, una Maldición se liberaría

-Mi Lord, perdone mi atrevimiento pero... ¿Por qué compró algo tan peligroso?

-¡PORQUE SOY RICO Y QUERÍA COMPRARLO!

-...

-¡Eso no importa inútiles! ¡Hay que mudar todas mis cosas antes de que la Maldición acabe con nosotros!

-No se preocupe mi Lord, dudo que vaya a pasar algo paranormal

Al terminar esas palabras, un fuerte relámpago se escuchó y las lámparas explotaron hasta dejar casi a oscuras el lugar, solo dejando una cerca del Noble y los guardias

-¿Dudas?

Una voz profunda y ronca resonó por las paredes. Los guardias sacaron las espadas y rodearon al Noble. La habitación solo emitía 2 ruidos, las respiraciones agitadas de los guardias, y pasos metálicos que resuenan contra el suelo, y se escuchaban cada vez más cerca

-Y diganme... ¿Creen en historias de fantasmas?

Los pasos cesaron, dos pequeñas llamas de profundo Carmesí aparecieron frente a ellos a la altura de sus cabezas, como si se tratara de unos ojos, viéndolos de forma amenazadora. En ese momento la última lampara explotó, dejándolos con las llamas como única fuente de luz

-Es mejor que empiecen a creer en historias de fantasmas, porque esta es una


	19. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 ¿Esto aún no acaba?**

* * *

Era de madrugada en Axel, la luz iluminaba un poco los pasillos de mi mansión, aunque hoy hace bastante calor la verdad, por otro lado yo... Estaba frente a la escalera, en el segundo piso, cargando varios platos, cristales, jarrones, todo lo que sea de cristal y rompible. Y vestido con mi ropa deportiva

...

¿Me recuerdan cual era el plan?

 _-Fácil, caes por las escaleras, los cristales rotos serán la excusa_ _perfecta_ _para los corte, y la caída explicará los moretones y final_ _feliz_

¿Puedo solo dejar caer los platos y luego tirarme al suelo?

 **-Basta de charlas, hora de acción**

Mis piernas se movieron solas hacia adelante y pronto caí por las escaleras. Mi visión, junto al resto de mi cuerpo, giraba por las escaleras, recibía varios golpes con cada escalón en el que caía, y de fondo me acompañaba el sonido de platos rotos y todo lo que cargaba. Antes de darme cuenta estaba al final de las escaleras, rodeado de cristal roto, con toda mi ropa cortada y con un poco de sangre... ¡ESO DOLIÓ Y MUCHO!

 **-** **Aguantate** **el dolor**

-¡¿Qué esta_?! ¡¿Kazuma?!

-Sí, yo soy Kazuma

Darkness había venido corriendo desde su habitación y me miró sorprendida

-¡¿Qué te sucedió?! Caerte por las escaleras mientras varios cristales rotos te cortan la ropa y el cuerpo, dejándote herido y vulnerable, con todos viéndote de forma tan frágil y vulnerable haa haa... ¡D-Dime como te sucedió esto!

-Eroness... Solo cállate y ve por Aqua

Darkness soltó un gemido

-¡Hmmm! R-Recibir tal frialdad ante mi preocupación jeje...

Darkness se fue, en poco tiempo Megumin entró adormilada

-¿Qué suce_? ¡¿Kazuma?!

-Sí, soy Kazuma

-¡¿Que te sucedió?!

Antes de que le pudiera responder, fui interrumpido, salvado en realidad, por Aqua, quien me miraba igual que a una basura

-Uuugh, Kazuma ¿No puedes darle un descanso a una Diosa tan ocupada como yo?

-...

¡¿Ocupada?! ¡A DIFERENCIA DE TI DIOSA INÚTIL, YO ESTUVE CASI TODA LA NOCHE CON MI VIDA EN RIESGO!

 _-En realidad nosotros hicimos la mayor parte del trabajo, casi todo lo importante. No eres muy útil hasta ahora_

 **-Tú solo viajaste unas cuantas horas a pie hacia el castillo, todo el trabajo sucio lo hicimos nosotros hasta ahora,** **neet**

¿Qué he hecho yo para ganar este despreció? ¿Es porque soy sexy? No puedo evitarlo, me sale solo

Aqua finalmente me curó, por suerte no comentó nada de las heridas debido a que aún estaba adormilada... Yo también tengo sueño... Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuanto habré dormido estos últimos días?

-Listo, ya termine con tus heridas, ahora ten cuidado con lo que haces ¿Nunca piensas antes de actuar?

-¡Oi! ¡No tienes el derecho a decir eso estúpida Diosa!

-¡¿AAAH?! ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ESTÚPIDA?! ¡MALDITO NEET DESAGRADECIDO!

-¡A TI MALDITA FARSANTE! ¡¿TE HACES LLAMAR "La hermosa Diosa Aqua"?! ¡DEJA LA PUBLICIDAD FALSA!

-¡ES TODO! ¡TE ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO POR INSULTARME!

Aqua y yo estábamos por comenzar una pelea, pero unos golpes a la pared y unos gritos nos interrumpieron

-¡YA CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA! ¡ME ESTÁN DANDO DOLOR DE CABEZA!

-... X3

Aqua, Darkness y Megumin se quedaron viendo las escaleras confundidas

...

Cierto, no les mencioné que traje a Chris

 _-¿Otra vez traes a Chris inconsciente a tu mansión? Ah, espera, la primera vez fui yo..._ _Meh_ _, al menos yo no pensaba en hacerle nada raro_

¡Oi, yo no hice nada malo! No sabía que hacer con ella, se encontraba inconsciente, y para empezar fue envenenada. No tenía más opción que traerla

 **-Cierto... Se nos olvidó eso...**

-Kazuma... ¿Secuestraste a una chica y la trajiste aquí?

Megumin me vio con odio, Darkness con desaprobación y Aqua con asco

-¡¿Por que llegas a la conclusión de que secuestre a una chica?!

* * *

Tardé un poco en explicarles de la misión y de la situación Chris a Darkness y Megumin, omitiendo la parte donde estuve cerca de dejar atrás el título de virgen, y las orcas, ya que no quería hablar de eso... Ellas entendieron la situación y no me recriminaron por traerla. Aqua, por otro lado, siguió viéndome con asco a pesar de la excusa que le di, aún así le expliqué que ella estaba "gravemente enferma"

Ahora estábamos frente a una habitación, en la que deje a Chris, no me iba a arriesgar a llevarla a la mía. Entramos, era una habitación simple, con una cama contra la pared, con una mesita y una silla a un lado, y otra silla del otro lado, que usé para descansar luego de cargarla por gran parte del pueblo. Miré a Chris y... Al parecer, ella se encontraba profundamente dormida...

¿Como demonios te duermes tan rápido si hace un segundo gritabas y golpeabas a la pared?

Al final Megumin, Darkness y yo salimos de la habitación, Aqua se quedó para despertarla y curarla. Nos quedamos frente a la puerta para escuchar

-¡Oye Chris, despierta!

Que suave...

-¿Qué demo...? ¿Aqua?

No soy experto, pero por su tono de voz, creo que esta molesta

-Jeje, la única y original Diosa Aqua, vine a brindarte mi ayuda, y brindarte un mejor camino en tu futuro mostrándote la iluminación y esperanzas del culto Axis, a diferencia de la tabla de Eris

Que pésimo monólogo...

-Eh, Chris... ¿Por qué estas tomando tu Daga?

... ¿Dijo Daga?... ¿Escuché bien?

 _-Esto se pondrá feo..._

 **-Voy por las palomitas**

A pesar de no poder ver dentro, los tres_

 _-_ _Cof_ _cof_

Los cuatr_

 **-Ejem**

¡Los cinco, ya cállense!

-¡AAAH! ¡ESPERA, ESPERAAAAA!

... Esto se puso feo

-¡Alto! ¡Todo menos mi rostro!... ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Mejor el rostro, mejor el rostro!

Junto a mi, podía escuchar la excitada respiración de Darkness...

Eroness...

Vi a Aqua salir de la habitación, llorando y con algunos cortes en su ropa, aunque sin ninguna herida... O tal vez se curó...

-¡Waaa! ¡Ka-Kazuma-san, no me obliges a entrar ahí, waaaa!

Se ve que no fue linda la experiencia... Ok, Chris aún esta actuando raro, ella en definitiva... Probablemente... Tal vez... Solo tal vez no atacaría a Aqua al verla, solo la soportaría. Esto en verdad es raro

-Ka-Kazuma, debo asegurarme de que Chris este bien, no importa si trata de atacarme con todo lo que tiene, incluso si su ira desborda en una indomable furia, y-yo debo estar ahí para soportar tal sufrimiento para que no les pase nada a ustedes haa haa... ¡D-debo de entrar!

-Oi, alto, yo entrare contigo, en este momento no debes alterarla, así que ¡Aleja tus pensamiento de entre tus piernas y actúa normal!

-¡Hiii, y-yo no pienso de esa forma!

Darkness y yo entramos, Chris estaba recostada en su cama con su Daga en manos y viéndonos con molestia, que rápidamente fue cambiada por una de sorpresa

-Oh, hola chicos

Ella enfundó su Daga y lo dejó en la mesita junto a su cama...

¡¿Qué diablos planeaba hacer?! ¡¿Estaba esperando a Aqua?! ¡Eso es aterrador!

-Chris ¿Como te sientes?

Darkness se acercó a Chris y preguntó con cierto tono maternal

-¿Ne-necesitas descargar tu ira? Y-yo te ayudare, quiero recibir todos los gol_ Digo, quiero evitar que te dañes a ti y a alguien más

Al diablo el tono maternal, solo se deja llevar por su sucia cabeza

-Darkness, cállate, no estoy de humor para tus fantasías

Chris se cubrió con las mantas y puso su cabeza sobre la almohada ¿No tendrá calor? Apenas inicia el día pero ya estoy un poco sudado

-L-lo siento...

¿Darkness acaba de disculparse por eso? Vaya, deben de tenerse confianza... O pasaron tanto tiempo juntas que Darkness ya no puede negárselo

- _Apuesto por la segunda_

 **-Es la más probable**

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Me duele la cabeza, y me siento mareada... Además me arde el cuello

-Déjame revisar... Hmmm, tienes marcas rojas... Unas 3... En una tiene como una mordida... Pero los otros dos no parecen tener nada... Se parecen a chupones

...

 ** _-... Kazuma..._** **X** _2_

¡Ok, lo admito! ¡Fallé un poco en mi puntería! ¡Pero no me culpen, tenía que mantener mis impulsos bajo control!

- _¿Impulsos? Si al final casi le quitas sus pantalones_

¡Claro que no, no digas cosas malinterpretables!

-Oh, eso... Espera... Deja que recuerde...

De todos los que me matarían por eso, no esperaba que fuera Darkness

-No recuerdo...

¡Sí! ¡Bendita Suerte, sí! ¡Al fin sirves de algo!

-Creo que Kazuma tuvo que ver

-¿En serio? ¿Que sucedió Kazuma?

Ambas me vieron buscando una respuesta...

...

... ¡¿Es que mi suerte nunca dura?! A ver, vamos mi joven y sexy amigo, osea yo, piensa en algo...

-Hmmm solo diré que yo salí estafado...

Ambas me vieron confundidas, yo solo trataba de no llorar... Ugh, yo mismo me abrí las heridas... Mejor cambio de tema

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno... ¿Podrían buscar un par de mis cosas?

-Claro, Darkness y yo nos podemos encargar

Chris me miró con incomodidad

-¿Tú irás? Uh, Darkness, no permitas que se acerque a mis bragas

-Oi, yo prefiero robarlas cuando están siendo usa_ Digo, yo no haría eso

Ambas me vieron con desagrado, supongo que hasta Darkness tiene un punto limite...

-Esperaré afuera...

Pensé en irme de ahí con lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba, salí y hablé mientras cerraba la puerta

-Bueno, Darkness y yo saldremos un momento. Megumin necesito que...

Al voltearme, Megumin ya no se encontraba, solo veía a Aqua

-¿Y Megumin?

-Ella dijo que iría a quedarse con Yunyun, también mencionó que quería dejar descansar a Chris

Ella escapó...

-Aqua, tendrás que cuidar de Chris

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me hagas ir dentro de la guarida de esa demonio!

Aqua se arrodilló y se agarró de mi ya desgastada ropa, llorando por piedad

-Solo trata de cuidarla desde lejos y... Trata de curarla para que acabe el problema

Aqua aceptó la idea y yo fui a cambiarme

* * *

Ahora Darkness y yo estábamos caminando, limpié un poco de sudor en mi frente, uff, sí que hace calor hoy. Yo seguía a Darkness ya que parecía saber donde ir. Vaya, conozco este lugar, es donde los aventureros sin casa generalmente rentaban habitaciones, supongo que tiene sentido, ella dona la mayoría del dinero que consigue a su iglesia por lo que no guarda una gran fortuna, aunque de todos los que conozco no esperaba que Chris también pagara por un lugar

- _Toma en cuenta que ella puede tener varias pertenencias que no puede simplemente llevar al cielo_

Buen punto, ahora que lo recuerdo, Aqua había dicho que ni ella podía tener alcohol ahí arriba, por alguna clase de regla o impedimento... Creo que ya entiendo porque Eris y Aqua beben les gusta beber... Bueno, al menos Eris-sama no bebe tanto como Aqua, pero cuando esta ebria... Un segundo, creo que ya entiendo que sucede

 **-¿Descubriste que la razón de que nunca llegues a nada con ninguna chica sea porque** **Eris-sama** **te maldijo?**

Claro que no... Esa teoría tiene sentido... Pero no era eso. Es que Chris actúa igual a cuando esta ebria, ya que una vez recuerdo que tuve que detenerla para que no apuñale a Aqua por la espalda

 _-..._ _Ok_ _, ella tiene problemas de ira_

 **-Seh. Pero de que actúe como ebria tiene algo de sentido, después de todo yo también tuve esa experiencia con el veneno de serpiente hace mucho tiempo**

 _-¿Mucho tiempo? Pero si la semana pasada te_ _vi_ _siendo mordido por serpientes_

 **-Quería dar un tono misterioso, ahora me haces ver como el ridículo...**

Ignoré el resto de su conversación, ugh, ellos se dejan llevar cuando tengo las mejores ideas

 _-Te recuerdo que seguimos en tu cabeza, podemos escuchar todo lo que piensas_

... Lo olvidé

 **-Miren ya estamos llegando**

Darkness abrió la puerta de una estancia algo grande, de dos pisos, se veía bastante bien..

Me hace recordar esos fríos y húmedos días en el establo, donde solo quería un lugar como este... Al menos ahora tengo una mansión... Aunque con mis "compañeras" hacen que duerma una que otra vez afuera...

- **Pobre** **cosita** **fea**

Darkness y yo subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, por un pasillo que conectaba los extremos de derecha e izquierda del piso de arriba, con una puerta en ambos lados, fuimos a la puerta derecha y con una llave abrió la puerta. Al entrar, el lugar estaba bastante limpio organizado... Y olía bien...

- **Creo que tienes un fetiche**

-Voy a la habitación de Chris a buscar unas cosas, tú tienes prohibido estar ahí dentro

¿Que clase de impresión tiene de mí?

 **-Hace poco le dijiste que solo robarías sus bragas si las lleva puestas ¿Tú qué crees?**

... Touche

M

iré a mi al rededor, vaya, se ve que hay una variedad de objetos, seguro que los consiguió en alguna aventu... ¿Ese cuadro de ahí no se parece a la que estaba colgada en mi sala?...

Revisaré por ahí

Veamos, libros, libros, flores, un sillón, vaya, realmente no hay nada muy destacable además de sus objetos de aventura... Vi un pequeño escritorio, con un papel y unas cuantas escrituras... Ok, eso me interesa. Me acerqué y comencé a leer

"Pagar la renta: Listo

Comprar comida: Listo

Recuperar la Reliquia: Esta noche

Plan de venganza contra cierto Ladrón de ropa: En desarrollo

Pagar la deuda con la tienda de ropa interior: Aún no"

... Ok... Tendré cuidado con ella a partir de ahora

Dejé la hoja en el escritorio y Darkness entró a la sala

-Listo, ya tengo todo lo que Chris pidió, vamos

Ambos salimos y nos pusimos en dirección a la mansión, estuvimos por un tiempo así hasta que un problema llegó

-Oh, pero si es la pervertida que desea saber que serpiente es la que dejo a su amiga en tal estado, junto al muchacho que perdió la oportunidad de perder su título de virgen

Vanir apareció dejándonos en con humillación y furia

-Jajaja, estos sentimientos negativos son exquisitos para moi

-Y-yo me iré adelantando

Darkness siguió de largo apenada, yo me quedé por... Esperen, realmente no tengo razones para quedarme

-Escucha, hay algo que moi a notado de nuestro trato anterior

-¿En serio?

Será que por fin_

-Moi no tiene la cura para el problema que imaginas

Mierda...

 **-No podrás deshacerte de nosotros**

 _-Vinimos para quedarnos..._ _Ok_ _ya me voy, adiós_

... Volví a prestar atención a Vanir

-¿Qué quieres?

-Moi revisó esta lista, notó que hay dos pociones sin estar enlistados como habíamos acordado

Vanir me dio la lista, me señaló el nombre raro de la poción que las chicas rompieron, y un espacio en blanco

-Bueno, el del nombre raro lo rompieron las chicas

-Oh, entonces pagarás por ese

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es injusto!

-Moi recuerda que había pedido todos los frascos de regreso

No tuve más remedio que sacar unos cuantos eris y pagarle a Vanir, quien sonreía con satisfacción

-Jaja, estos sentimientos negativos junto al dinero son un gran beneficio para moi

-Sí sí, vuelve al grano, tengo un asunto en mi casa

-Pues la otra poción resulta ser peligroso

¿Por qué no me sorprende? Por suerte la única poción que no agregué a la lista, además de la anterior, era la que... Chris... Bebió...

 _-_ _Ok_ _, esto se puso feo_

 **-¿No te habías ido?**

- _Es que se volvió interesante y volví para escuchar_

-¿Y qué efectos causa esa poción?

-Oh, nada grave

Uff

-No sucede nada a menos de que alguna situación ponga demasiado estrés en la persona, en caso de que eso suceda, probablemente llenaría de una ira asesina sin control, que sólo terminara luego de acabar con aquél que lo haya hecho enojar

...

 _-... Vaya_

 **-** **Seh** **, eso es muy específico**

Mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA! Jamas pensé que esto eso sería un problema

- **¿En serio? Fuimos un poco obvios con eso, al menos para este** **cap** **, fue un camino** **laaaargo** **y_**

-Oye, aún no es momento para las revelaciones

Que Chris tenga ira asesina no puede ser tan malo... Pero si tomo en cuenta que ella es en realidad... Nah, dudo que abuse de ese poder... A menos que lo tenga contra Aqua, y nos lance maldiciones o incluso muertes... Espero que no suceda nada

 _-¿Olvidaste que la dejaste al cuidado de Aqua?_

... ¡Me lleva la_! Vi a Vanir sonreír a punto de soltar carcajadas

-Moi le recomienda correr antes de que la "Fasti-diosa" arruine todo

- _Jeje, que buen juego de palabras_

 **-Me pregunto si tendrá otras**

¡Cállense, esto es importante!

Salí corriendo, usando Escapar para ir más rápido, en dirección a mi mansión, me detuve a medio camino y use Create Water sobre mi cabeza, y un poco en mi boca para beber, realmente hacía calor. Volví a correr y esta vez no paré hasta llegar, use un atajo por lo que llegué rápido, aunque cansado y sin aliento. Al entrar me encontré con Darkness en la puerta

-Oh Kazuma, llegaste rápido

-*Jadeo* Sí, es que *Respiración* tenía prisa *Respiración*

-Ok... Bueno, tengo que irme

-¿Eh?

-Es que un noble que vive en unos terrenos cercano lo atacaron anoche y... ¿Fueron ustedes?

Darkness me miró con enojo

-No, de hecho nunca lo vimos, ni siquiera sé su nombre en realidad

Y no quiero conocerlo, ese tipo es un retorcido maníaco de la tortura... Creo que le caerá bien a Darkness

-Ok

Ella lo dijo dudosa

-Pues al parecer algo o alguien lo atacó, y como soy un miembro de la familia Dustiness es mi deber ir a investigar por si se trata de algún ataque del Rey Demonio a la nobleza

-Sí sí, como sea, no quiero saber, no vaya a ser que me meta en algún problema

¿Por qué siento que puse una bandera de muerte?

-Por cierto, toma, son las cosas de Chris, sube y ve a entregárselas

Darkness me dio la bolsa que había llevado y se fue, bueno, al fin y al cabo yo subiría a verla. Subí las escaleras me encontré a Aqua con un balde y una toalla, temblando y llorando

-Ka... Kazuma-san *Sniff* ella... Ella...

... Bueno, la encuentro viva así que llegué a tiempo

-Aqua ¿Lograste curar a Chris?

-Y-yo... L-lo intenté pero cuando me acercaba... Ella me... Me ¡Waaaaa!

Aqua rompió a llorar como una niña que hizo algo que no debía... Hasta yo tengo lastima por ella

-Ve a descansar, yo la cuidare por el resto del día

-Gra_ *Sniff* gracias *Sniff*

Tome el balde y la toalla, Aqua se fue a su habitación arrastrando los pies, vaya, esta destrozada. Entré a la habitación de Chris y_

-¡Wah! ¡¿Ka-Kazuma?!

Chris, que se encontraba recostada en su cama, se cubrió el pecho y me miró molesta, con un pequeño sonrojo... Oh, y no llevaba ropa

- _Ok... Mi fe en Eris-sama acaba de aumentar_

 _-_ **Ya somos dos hermano, ya somos dos...**

... Miré el balde y la toalla... Supongo que Aqua estaba por lavarle la espalda o algo así... ¿Por qué siempre termino en una situación tan cliché?

-Eto... Hola Chris...

¿Alguien más cree que eso fue ridículo?

 **-Sí**

 _-Sí_

* * *

 **Y aquí termina todo**

 **¿Buen final verdad? XD**

 **Bueno, voy a decir que con este cap, ya nos estamos acercando al final, sobre todo porque deje la pista más obvia e importante aquí, por lo que se acabará pronto, algo triste lo sé... Bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre?**

 **Nah, aquí una pequeña oferta**

 **Digan sus pequeñas teorías de que pasara al final de este fic, y el que se le ocurra la mejor, en mi opinión, le dedicare un cap que escribiré con la idea que proponga, como esos cortos que no tienen que ver con la historia, lo veo como una recompensa que yo pediría... Además del dinero**

 **Así que, el que quiera participar puede hacerlo, solo deje su comentario o bien lo envían por mensaje privado. Tienen 3 días a partir de ahora (jueves 2 de mayo) para decirlo. El que no quiere participar, que no lo haga y listo**

 **Esto lo hago ya que... Bueno, si yo los divierto con esto (por alguna razón) al menos quiero entretenerme con sus ideas que probablemente termine destruyendo al final... Bueno**

 **No olviden decir que les pareció**

 **Nos leemos**


	20. ¡Quiero dormir!

**¡Quiero dormir!**

* * *

 **-¡OYE!**

-¡Ah!

Abrí mis ojos y caí de mi cama al suelo. Vi por la ventana y apenas había sol

Ugh ¿Por qué me despiertan?

- _Hora de entrenar_

(Poner música de entrenamiento de Rocky)

Mi cuerpo, sin hacerme caso, se levanto y bajó hasta la cocina, agarró un vaso y rompió 5 huevos dentro... ¿Qué piensan hacer?

- **Nada, tú lo harás. Ahora bebe**

¿Qué? No voy a beber huevos crudos

-Ajá sí tú, no nos importa tus sentimientos, solo hazlo

Sabiendo que no me quedaba opción, agarré el vaso y cerrando los ojos, bebí todo, sin siquiera saborearlo

-Uagh, sabe mal

Listo, ahora tengo un mal sabor de boca ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo?

 _-No, ahora vamos a correr_

No quiero

- **Sí aja, no nos importa tus sentimientos, solo hazlo**

Sin cambiarme de ropa o siquiera sacarme el sabor de boca, ya había salido de mi casa a correr por todo el pueblo, corría en medio de la fría calle vacía

* * *

Ya paso un tiempo desde que salí pero ya estaba muerto de cansancio. Los puestos en las calles ya empezaban a abrirse. Delante de mi, un puesto de frutas se habría, mientras el encargado revisaba algo, Dust, quien salía desde algún callejón, se acerco sigilosamente a una naranja y la robó, se alejó y sonrió

-Al fin desayunaré

Estaba por comer la fruta que robó... Pero yo corrí a su lado y se lo arrebaté

-¡Hey! ¡Yo robé eso primero!

Ignoré a Dust y seguí corriendo, comí la naranja y su agrió, pero agradable, sabor invadió mi paladar

Al fin pude quitarme el sabor de esos huevos de mi boca

Ya era de madrugada, corrí por medio pueblo y regresé a mi mansión, a los pocos metros ya ni caminaba, solo arrastraba los pies

Abrí la puerta y por fin pude irme a dormir

- **Claro que no, aún no terminamos**

Me llevaron hasta la sala, con los muebles cerca de las paredes y el centro despejado, donde me puse a hacer flexiones de brazos

-Uuuuno... D-doooooooos... Treeeeeeeeeeeees...

No pude más, mis brazos perdieron fuerza y mi cara golpeó el suelo

 _-¿En serio es todo? Vaya, das pena_

- **Mejor pasemos al siguiente...**

Lo siguiente fueron abdominales, me senté en el suelo y recoste toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo, y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza

-Uno... Dooos... Treeeees... Cua... Cuatro... Cin_Agh

Al quinto levantamiento, mi espalda tuvo algún calambre o algo y termine retorciéndome en el suelo

- _Dios, si te viera_ _Rocky_ _, seguro se retorcería en su tumba_ _... No esta muerto_ _pero aún así..._

* * *

Luego de que pudiera sentirme mejor, entramos a una carnicería y me pusieron a golpear carne

- **Vamos, dale con** **fuerza**

Di varios golpes sin ganas

 _-¡Más rápido! ¡Imagina que es Aqua!_

Al hacer eso comencé a golpear más fuerte

 _-¡Más rápido!_

Seguí golpeando con fuerza, hasta que di un golpe que mandó hacia atrás la carne, luego volvió y me golpeó, tirandome al suelo

 **-Esta vez duraste más, al menos**

Quiero dormir

* * *

Volví a la mansión corriendo, y en vez de descansar, me puse a subir y bajar las escaleras corriendo, ya había subido y bajado como 20 veces

¡¿Que sentido tiene hacer esto?!

- **Bueno, son las únicas escaleras que tenemos**

 _-¡Solo sigue así otras 30 más!_

Seguí haciéndolo hasta que por fin termine las 30, vi por la ventana el amanecer

- **¡Lo lograste!**

 **-** _¡Bien hecho!_

¿Lo logré? ¡LO LOGREEEEEEÉ!

Levante los brazos victorioso... Luego perdí el equilibrio y caí por las escaleras. Mi cara golpeó el suelo luego de que mi cuerpo terminara su caída. Ahora me encontraba en el suelo adolorido

- **Ay que pendejo**

¿Qué querían ganar con todo esto?

- _Bueno, no queríamos hacerte_ _Rocky_ _, pero al menos queríamos ver si durabas... No lo hiciste_

Cerré mi puño con fuerza antes de perder el conocimiento

* * *

Ya era la tarde, Aqua me curó luego de encontrarme inconsciente en las escaleras

Estaba descansando... Pensándolo bien, sufrí mucho esta mañana, creo que voy a ver cierto local para pedir un buen sueño

Bajé hasta la puerta y como siempre, una molestia, o 3 en este caso, vinieron y...

-Kazuma, vamos a una aventura

Megumin exigió haciendo una pose con su capa al viento

-No

-¿Eh? Kazuma, mira, aquí tengo una misión, pagarán mucho con tal de alejar estos osos de fuego de los campos de animales. N-no te preocupes por el peligro, yo me pondré en medio de cualquier ataque dirigido a ti, haa haa, la idea de ser atacada con filosas garras dirigidas a mi piel_

-Eroness

-¡N-no soy una pervertida!

Darkness trató de convencerme, solo me dio más razones para rechazar

-Mira neet, ordeno que...

Solo ignoré a Aqua al cubrir mis oídos

-¡No me ignores!

-No quiero ir a ninguna misión, solo voy a salir por un momento

Abrí la puerta y

-Satou, por fin nos volvemos a encontrar

Se encontraba el fanfarrón de la espada con alguna obsesión con Aqua... ¿Cuál era su nombre?

 _-Ni idea_

 **-Creo que empieza con M**

-Ah, hola... Matsumoto

Lo salude tranquilamente

-¡¿Quién es ese?! ¡Soy Mitsurugi Kyouya!

-Sí sí, como sea

Vi a las chicas y se me ocurrió algo

-Vayan todos ustedes a una misión

-¿Eh? X4

Eché a todas sobre Katsurugi y salí corriendo, o bueno, lo intente ya que me seguían doliendo las piernas de tanto correr en la mañana, así que use Sigilo entre los arbustos con tal de escapar

* * *

Uff, tomó tiempo pero al fin pude escapar, estaba escondido en un callejón por si acaso. Asomé la cabeza por la esquina, no quería que alguna de ellas encontrara el local

Vi a mis alrededores, bien, no hay moros en la costa

- _Bandera_

 **-Seh, bandera de muerte**

 _-_ Cállense, esto no puede arruinarse

-¿A quién le hablas?

Escuché una voz desde mi espalda que me asustó, así que valientemente solté un pequeño grito mientras saltaba hacia adelante

-¡Aaah!

Me volteé y vi a Chris con los brazos cruzados y viéndome confundida

-Ugh ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Por favor, nadie sería tan tonto como para morir de esa forma... ¿P-por qué estas llorando?

Agh, este día solo empeora. Me limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y pregunté

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, bueno, hubo rumores de que hoy comenzaste a correr como loco por el pueblo

-Oi, dime quién dijo eso

-Y además te vi entrar a este callejón, arrastrándote como un anciano con la espalda rota

- **Pff** **jajaja**

 _-Esto ya no es divertido, es triste..._ _Jajaja_

Mátenme...

-Así que vine para ver que hacías

Chris término su relato

-Ok... Fue bueno verte, adiós

Me despedí de Chris y seguí mi camino. Aún me encontraba lejos del local, por lo que camine en la calle tranquilamente... Giré mi cabeza y note a Chris detrás de mi, de hecho, solo estaba a pocos pasos de distancia

-... ¿Por que me sigues?

-Solo veo a donde vas, estoy aburrida y no hay nada que hacer

-¿No será que en realidad me estas acosando?

-¡Y-yo no hago eso!

Necesito perderla, no puedo dejar que descubra a las súcubos, no voy a dejar que la felicidad de todos los hombres sea destruida por mi culpa ¿Debería dialogar con ella?

...

Creo que mejor caminaré. Me alejé de ahí con algo de prisa. Miré hacia atrás y Chris seguía de cerca mis pasos

 **-¡Que corras! Es mejor que corras**

Comencé a correr, giré a la derecha por una calle, luego giré a la izquierda por un pequeño callejón hasta la otra calle, una vez crucé, entre a una pequeña tienda de telas, con varías en exposición y con paredes de color azul oscuro

Me oculte detrás de una cortina de prueba, de color rojo, y revise en toda la tienda... Uff, la perdí

Salí de la cortina y camine hacia la entrada

-Se ve que ocultas algo

Chris salió de la nada y me habló tranquilamente

- _¡_ _Que vueles! ¡Sí! ¡Es mejor que vueles!_

No puedo volar...

- _Bien, dame el c_ _ontr_ _ol_

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas realmente?

 _Chris me vio con una ceja arqueada y acercándose cautelosamente, yo retrocedía dentro de la tienda hasta la cortina que usamos de escondite_

- _Bien, me atrapaste..._ _Nah_ _, hora del escape_

-¿Escape?... ¿Cambiaste tu voz?

- _¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?_

 _Antes de escuchar su respuesta, cerré la cortina_

 _-_... ¿En serio?

 _Chris abrió la cortina y__

 _-_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí?

 _Al correrse la cortina,_ _Dust_ _se encontraba en mi lugar, Chris miró confundida, y yo me encontraba en la entrada, cubriéndome con una tela del mismo color de las paredes. Aproveche este momento, deje la tela en el suelo y salí del lugar_

"-Vaya"

 **Te escondiste con un truco simple, pero imperceptible**

"-Espera ¿Cómo hiciste para que Dust estuviera ahí?"

 _Ningún mago revela sus secret_ _os_

* * *

Ya era de noche, luego de que escapara de Chris, logre llegar al local para pedir mi sueño. Ahora era de noche y yo me encontraba en mi cama listo para dormir. O eso pensé hasta que un golpes desde mi ventana llamaron la atención

Me levante y abrí las cortinas, encontrándome con Chris colgando en la ventana

-Hey Asistente, necesito tu ayuda para una misión

Cerré las cortinas y grité

-¡Quiero dormir!

Me volví a acostar y no me levanté otra vez

* * *

 **Aquí termina**

 **Esto fue, como dije en el cap anterior, por la mini competencia de "teorías" de este fic**

 **De hecho es la idea de dos lectores este cap, ya que ambas eran notablemente cortas, decidí juntarlas**

 **Lo que me recuerda, este cap lo dedico a... Todos ustedes (Para que no vengan quejándose porque solo uno lleva el crédito XD)**

 **Bueno, es todo, el próximo sí es un cap**

 **Nos leemos**


	21. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15... No se me ocurre nada**

* * *

Veamos, hoy empecé el día con mi Jefa envenenada, siendo lanzado por las escaleras cargando varios objetos de cristal, descubriendo que algo de hace mucho tiempo en realidad es peligroso, y que mi compañera de equipo posiblemente libere el apocalipsis al hacer enojar a mi Jefa

La peor parte es que apenas esta por ser medio día, y ahora me encontraba frente a Chris, a la que si hago enojar probablemente me mate, quién estaba media desnuda, o completamente desnuda ya que no podía ver todo por las mantas. Yo sostenía un balde con agua y una toalla. Ugh, debo decir algo para explicar que hago aquí

-...

No se me ocurre nada...

- _Piensa en algo porque no creo que verla desnuda haga que se calme_

Buen punto

-¿A-acaso te envió Aqua?

Chris preguntó, ahora tenía las mantas cubriéndola por lo que podía centrarme en su cara... Aún que también quería ver un poco más de ella... No, espera, puedo usar esta confusión de excusa

-... Sí, pensé que, como Aqua y tú se llevan... No sé cómo describirlo. Decidí cuidarte yo, ya que Darkness se fue a la casa del Noble de anoche, Aqua se fue a descansar y Megumin... Esta ocupada, pero te desea una buena recuperación

Listo, con eso ella no se alterará

-¿Y tú, casualmente, decides cuidarme cuando estoy sin ropa y entrar justo cuando nadie esta cerca?

...

 **-Vaya, no encuentro fallas en su lógica**

 _-Nos jodió, no sé como, pero nos jodió_

¡¿COMO DEMONIOS TERMINE EN UNA PEOR SITUACIÓN?!

 _-Pues ella usó el sentido común, poniéndote en una situación mala al ver cuantas probabilidades hay de que te aproveches_

Oi ¿Que clase de impresión tienen de mi?

-Uh... No pienso hacer nada, creeme

Lo último que quiero es hacerla enojar

-... Ugh... Ok, te creo

Siento que dijo eso con algo de desconfianza. Chris desvío su mirada de mi y vio en otra dirección

-Por cierto... Ya que estas aquí... ¿Me lavarías la espalda?

-Sí ahora me iré... Espera ¿Qué?

 _-¿Escuché bien o ya estoy ebrio?_

 **-Yo diría que ambos**

Cállense, debo de procesar esto

-No me hagas repetirlo. La razón por la que te pido eso es solo porque ya estas aquí, y... No quiero que Aqua este aquí

Ella dijo eso último con un aura asesina rodeándola... T-tengo miedo

* * *

-Haaa, se siente bien

Chris dijo eso en un tono calmado, yo estaba detrás de ella lavándole la espalda. Ella me daba la espalda mientras yo me encontraba en la silla junto a la cama

Agh, prefiero ser yo a quien le laven la espalda

Volví a mojar la toalla en el balde, que contenía agua caliente, y continúe. Mientras hacia esto, mi vista simplemente bajó y noté que ella en realidad aún tenía sus shorts, si bien es un poco decepcionante, al menos el saber que esta media vestida me calma un poco, también me decepciona, pero en general me calma

-Oye Kazuma

-Sí soy Kazuma

-¿Estas pensando en algo pervertido verdad?

- _Ya te descubrió_

 _-_ **¡Corre perra, corre!**

Diablos ¿Cuál puede ser la mejor respuesta para esto?

-... No

Ella giró su cabeza y me vio un poco molesta

-Dudaste al responder

-... No

-Volviste a hacerlo

-... ¿Qué quieres que diga? Estoy usando toda mi fuerza mental para no hacerte nada

Ella me vio con cierto asco, y ahora que lo pienso, sí, no puedo juzgarla por verme así

-A todo esto, tú estas muy tranquila aún sabiendo eso

Chris volvió a mirar hacia adelante, evitando verme, y dijo un poco nerviosa

-Es que, ya sé lo cobarde que eres con estas situaciones jeje...

Me están dando ganas de hacerle algo ahora

Finalmente pude terminar mi trabajo

-... Darkness me dijo que me habías traído

-¿Hm? Sí, lo hice

-... Recuerdo lo herido que estabas, el que me cargaras hasta aquí seguro fue duro... Lamento haberte metido en esa situación por cierto

Ella habló con un tono un tanto culpable

-... Deberías

-¿Eh?

- **No sé si eso fue valiente o estúpido**

-¡Yo solo quería una noche tranquila, sin embargo tú viniste y pasé por varias cosas!

¡Entre ellas la tentación a mi "amigo" y la perdida de dejar mi título de virgen!

 _-Creo que ya se liberó su furia..._

-¡Fue para colmo muy complicado encontrar la maldita salida, de hecho, de no ser por el granjero que estaba por ahí, hubiera tardado varías horas en volver! ¡Y todo lo hago por un maldito objeto que no parece valer la pena si nunca lo sacaron de un maldito cofre, que se veía más valioso en primer lugar!

 **-Oye niño, suficiente**

Me levante frustrado y vi por la ventana

-¡Y la verdad no he podido descansar para nada como yo quisiera! ¡Siempre debo tener un maldito problema en mi cabeza o algo por el estilo!

- _Mejor_ _calmate_

-¡Y quien me trae problemas por esas malditas misiones eres tú Chr_!

Mi mano derecha cubrió mi boca y no me permitió seguir hablando

¿Fueron ustedes verdad? ¿Qué quieren?

En vez de una respuesta directa, mi mano soltó mi boca y señaló a Chris. Al girar, me encontré con ella mirando tristemente las sabanas, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que tal vez me pasé un poco con las palabras en el momento

-... Sé lo complicado que es, y que tal vez soy una molestia para ti por eso...

Ella me vio con una mirada llena tristeza

-¿Me odias por pedirte ayuda, verdad?

Ella esperó una respuesta mía

-...

Ugh, olvide por un segundo que se trataba de ella con quien hablaba, las que siempre me causan molestias son el trío de inútiles, y por lo general me desquito con ellas en el momento. Con Chris es... Bueno, es diferente ya que no es para nada igual a ellas, y muy diferente a Aqua por el hecho de no reírse en mi cara de mis ridículas muertes

-N-no, es que... Solo me siento frustrado por saber que Aqua podría causar... Larga historia

Creo que decirle la verdad no sería la mejor opción, al menos por ahora

Chris siguió viéndome con tristeza, eso solo me ponía incómodo ¿Qué puedo decir en un momento así?

-... Eh, no te odio... Es bastante agradable tenerte cerca

Chris me dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso

-Y de haber podido incluso te habría elegido a ti en vez de Aqua, Eris-sama es mucho más linda

-Eso último no era necesario

Ella infló sus sonrojadas mejillas y evitó mi mirada

-Oye ¿Darkness y tú trajeron mis cosas?

-Ah sí, ahora las traigo

Le di la toalla para que terminara de limpiarse y salí de su habitación, aún que trate de dar un vistazo hacia atrás, ella se percató y me echó. Bajé las escaleras hasta la entrada en busca de sus cosas

Ugh, odio ser el enfermero

- _A todo esto ¿Donde quedó la reliquia?_

La dejé en mi habitación, la oculté en caso de que Aqua o alguna de las otras quisiera meterse en problemas

 **-Bien pensado**

Volví a subir y le di sus cosas a Chris, bueno, traté de entrar, ella me lo prohibió y dijo que solo metiera la bolsa. Aproximé mi brazo por la puerta y deje la bolsa, cerré la puerta y bajé a la cocina, ya esta siendo medio día y tengo hambre, supongo que Chris, y Aqua, tendrán hambre también

Encendí el fuego en la cocina y en poco tiempo ya estaba sudando, ugh, maldito calor

* * *

Luego de que terminara de cocinar y comer, subí con dos platos, uno era sopa para Chris, la otra era lo mismo que yo comí para Aqua. Llamé a la puerta de Aqua, ella me abrió, vestida con su pijama y parecía haber dormido mal...

¿Que diablos le hizo Chris?

Le entregué el plato a Aqua, fui a la habitación de Chris, abrí la puerta y entre sin ganas

-Hey, tardaste un poco

Chris me recibió un poco sorprendida, la habitación se encontraba un tanto oscurecida, ya que su ventana se encontraba cubierta por las cortinas, iluminada únicamente por una vela en su mesa. Caminé hacia la silla junto a su mesa y la miré, ella ahora vestía lo que parece ser su pijama, no era muy diferente a su ropa de ladrona si lo piensas, unos pantalones cortos y en su pecho, en vez de esa ropa de cuero, era reemplazada por una pieza de tela más cómoda, y un tanto revelador como de costumbre ¿Duerme con eso todos los días o solo es en días calurosos como este?

Espera, ella tiene su daga en la mano, eso me pone un poco nervioso ¿Acaso piensa que le haré algo? ¿Qué hice para merecer tanta desconfianza?

 _-¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?_

-¿Y que es lo que traes?

Ella me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Nada importante, solo un poco de sopa

Es un cliché, pero por lo general funciona

 **-Maravillosa jugada**

-Jeje ¿Planeas alimentarme a mano?

-Para nada, solo si vistieras con ropas más reveladoras y sexys lo haría

Ella se sonrojó y me vio de forma nerviosa

-No digas esas cosas, esto es muy cómodo para dormir. Y no uso esto para nada más

-Oh vamos, sé que tratas de seducirme con eso

Ella guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona y sacó la lengua

-En tus sueños

Agh, siento como si me apuñalara una gran decepción al escucharla decir "sueños"

 **-Je, esa referencia nunca pasará de moda**

Le entregué su plato a Chris, que se recostó en su cama y comenzó a comer. Yo esperé aburrido a que terminara

 _-El ritmo esta un poco lento en este_ _cap_

- **Es mejor un poco de calma de vez en cuando**

 _-Seh, pero seguro vendrá algún tipo cualquiera a quejarse_

 **-** **Meh** **¿Realmente importa? Estas historias son solo chistes malos, pero son tan malos, que son buenos, ya que de alguna forma ellos lo leen** **. Que sea hombre y no se queje si va seguir leyendo esto**

Ya empezaron de nuevo ¿Es difícil pedir un poco de silencio en mi propia cabeza?

 _-Solo lo hago por dinero_

 **-No te quejes, nuestro contrato jamás dijo algo de estar en tú cabeza**

... Luego de un rato Chris terminó y se cubrió con las mantas para dormir

En serio ¿No tiene calor? Yo estoy sudando, es más, necesito darme una ducha

Tomé el plato y me levante de la silla, di un último vistazo a Chris y... Hmmm

-... Kazuma ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo?

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró. Yo sólo me concentré en una cosa

-... Sí pareces un chico cuando te cubres

Ella me veía en silencio a la vez que yo me preguntaba otra cosa

... ¡¿Lo dije o lo pensé?!

* * *

-Baka

Chris me dijo eso, girando y dándome la espalda, y yo me encontraba en el suelo, sin aire, y agarrándome el estómago adolorido

Uuuugh, ella golpea fuerte, muy, muy fuerte

 _-Agradece que no apuntó más abajo_

 **-Te salvaste por poco de un peor sufrimiento**

Poco a poco logre levantarme y salí. Deje el plato en la cocina y me tiré en el sillón, saqué uno de esos "vídeojuegos", que Aqua había traído del pueblo de los Magos Carmesí, y me puse a perder el tiempo

* * *

Vamos vamos vamos, salta, debes agacharte contra él ahora ¡Esquiva, esquiva! ¡No! ¡No no no no NOOOOOO! ¡Perdí! ¡Malditos 3 corazones, no duran nadaaaaaa!

 _-Estabas tan cerca_

 **-Por poco lo logras, amigo**

 _-..._ **X** _2_

 _-¡Mi turno!_

 **-¡Mi** **turn** **_! ¡Diablos!**

Vi por la ventana como el atardecer iluminaba el cielo. Mejor veo como se encuentra Chris

Subí las escaleras de forma cansada, solo quiero descansar...

Abrí la puerta y entré, ella se encontraba durmiendo, se veía un poco tierna la verdad. Miré de cerca y note que tenía un poco roja la cara, y respiraba un tanto agitada. Toqué su frente

Sí, esta caliente

-¿Hm?

Eh, parece que la desperté. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de verme

-Hey... ¿Como te encuentras?

-No tan mal...

Al menos no parece estar peor que ayer, aún que parece estar igual que hoy en la mañana

-... Je es tierno que te preocupes

-Eh, bueno...

Alejé mi mano de Chris y me rasqué detrás de la cabeza

-Solo asisto a mi Jefa, es mi trabajo

- **Eso fue muy** **t** **sundere**

 _-_ _Completamente_ _t_ _sundere_

Cállense, eso no es cierto

-Sonaste a todo un tsundere

Chris lo dijo viéndome con una cara de decepción

-... Sí vas a pedirme algo, hazlo ahora, antes de que decida hacerte algo

Hable entre dientes, reprimiendo mi enojo para no causar nada

-No, estoy bien, quiero seguir durmiendo

Chris dijo eso un poco somnolienta

-Ok adiós

Me dirigí hacía la puerta... O eso quise, ya que un agarre cálido en mi mano me detuvo. Bajé mi vista y Chris era la causa de eso

-Kazuma, en serio eres un gran amigo

Ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Soltó mi mano y pude salir

Cerré la puerta y me quedé viendo a la nada

... ¿Ella volvió a enviarme a la friendzone verdad?

 _-_ _Seh_

 **-Claramente**

Ugh... Voy a bañarme y a llorar por un rato

* * *

Me encontraba en la puerta del baño, vestido únicamente con mis pantalones deportivos y sosteniendo el resto de la ropa rota

Olvidé que hoy había ¡Caído de las escaleras con varios platos!

 _-Claro claro, uno salva tú virginidad de criaturas horribles, pero nadie te da las gracias, solo gritos por ropa rota_

Vi mi rota y un poco ensangrentada ropa, lastima, supongo que mañana le pediré a Aqua que lo arregle. Lo dejé junto a la ropa sucia y agarré mi camisa para ponérmela... No, esta sudada, maldito día caluroso... Bueno, de todas formas hace algo de calor aún siendo de noche, jamás entenderé porque hace calor si no hay sol. Supongo que voy dormir sin nada más que pantalones

Bueno, no sería la primera vez, aunque la última vez fue cuando Darkness estuvo por violarme... Como sea

Caminé hasta mi habitación, agarré la cerradura y_

- **Espera**

Mi mano se paralizó

¿Qué?

 _-Un mal presentimiento_

Mi mano abrió la puerta y mi cuerpo entró de forma cautelosa. Vi mi habitación sin nada fuera de su lugar

 _-Demasiada calma_

 **-Seh... Tal vez no es nada, puedes estar tranquilo Kazuma**

No estoy para nada tranquilo...

Sin nada que hacer me acosté y me puse a dormir

* * *

Chris, quién estaba en su cama, frotó sus ojos

-Uuuh... Necesito ir al baño

Ella se levantó y salió de su habitación al baño, hizo lo que debía, y salió

-Mejor...

Darkness subió por las escaleras y se encontró con Chris, que apenas miraba por donde caminaba

-Ah, hola Chris ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Hola~... Sí, un poco mejor

-Ok, ve a dormir, tal vez te sientas mejor mañana

-Entendido...

Darkness entró a su habitación, Chris abrió la puerta y entró, se acercó a la cama casi arrastrando sus pies, abrió las sabanas y se acostó

-Mmm, es cálido

Con una sonrisa, ella se dispuso a dormir

* * *

 **Es todo, un** **cap** **corto y algo lento, pero, como ya dijeron las voces, de vez en cuando es bueno algo tranquilo de vez en cuando, al menos para mí este pequeño descanso es bueno**

 **Por cierto, al escuchar sus teorías... ¡¿Por qué creen que será tan cliché?! Esto me obliga a decir esto**

 **¡No crean que vaya a haber un final "romántico" así! ¡Soy más original que eso por favor!**

 **Es todo,** **gracias** **por leer y dejen su opinión**

 **Nos leemos**


	22. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 ¡¿Y sigo siendo virgen?!**

* * *

 _Abrí los ojos con pesadez_

 _Ugh_ _¿Ya iniciamos con el_ _cap_ _?_

 _Miré a mi alrededor... ¿Nada? Oh bien. Usé mi mano izquierda para frotar mis ojos, que bueno que no haya ninguna luz encendida, de estarlo seguro me hubiera dejado_ _ciego_

 _... ¿Por qué siento calidez en el brazo derecho?_

 _Revisé y me encontré a Chris acostada junto a mí, abrazando mi brazo, oh bien, no es nada malo_

 _..._

 _Espera ¿Que rayos? ¿Kazuma la trajo o fui yo?... Alto, ninguno de los dos lo hizo... Bueno, mientras no pase nada no es problema_

 _Eso pensé, pero Chris se acercó aún más, haciendo más fuerza en su agarre, al punto donde podía sentir sus (pequeños) pechos contra el brazo, separado por una delgada y suave tela_

...

 _Ok_ _, necesito avisar esto._ _Skull_ _,_ _despierta_

 **...** **Zzz** **...**

 _¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!_

 **¡Ya desperté, ya** **desperteeeee** **! ¡¿Que demonios quieres?!**

 _Mira_

 **No hay nada que me** **intere** **_ ¿Chris?... ¿En serio Fire? ¿Otra vez?**

 _Oi_ _, no fui yo, estaba dormido al igual que tú. No importa, hay que despertar a Kazuma_

 **Tranquilo, sé como hacerlo**

 **¡DESPIERTA KAZUMA, AHÍ VIENE** **IVANCUBO** **!**

 **...** **Nada**

 _... ¿Es en serio?_

 **Valía la pena intentar... ¿Alguna idea?**

 _Hmmm_ _... ¡_ _Hey_ _Kazuma, Aqua esta acostada junta a ti sin r_ _opa_ _!_

* * *

¡NO, POR FAVOR NO, TODO MENOS ESO, DIOS MÍO NOOO!

... Espera ¿Por que no estoy hablando?

 **-Vaya, despertó con eso**

 _-¿Acaso no lo viste venir?_

¡Eso fue un susto de muerte! Agh... Volveré a dormir... ¿Por qué tengo una suave sensación y calidez en mi brazo?

- **Ah eso, mira**

Giré y vi a Chris...

¿Otra vez la trajiste? ¿Solo quieres presumir verdad?

 _-¡Entiendo que yo lo haya hecho la_ _primera_ _vez, pero esta vez no es mi culpa, estaba durmiendo al igual que ustedes!_

Hmmm, probablemente Chris se haya levantado y al volver se equivocó de puerta

 **-¿Como lo sabes?**

Es un cliché

 _-No puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica_

Ugh, debo buscar como liberar mi brazo. Si ella despierta en mi cama, seguro querrá matarme por algún malentendido

...

¿Alguna idea?

 _-No, pero_ _créeme_ _, ella tiene un agarre fuerte_

Que tú lo digas no me tranquiliza...

 **-** **Ok** **, solo nos queda un plan**

 _-Separar sus brazos de nosotros y alejarla suavemente para que no despierte_

 **-** **Nah** **, no sirve ese plan, solo nos queda el plan 127**

- _¿Cuál era el plan?_

 **-¿No viste "127 horas"? Pues alerta de** **spoiler** **. Rápido, dame una** **espa** **... Kazuma, deja de olerle el cabello**

¿Eh? Y-yo no hago nada, solo la vigilaba de cerca

 _-_ _Uy_ _sí, esta muy creíble_

Con mi mano libre toqué la frente de Chris, vaya esta caliente, no tanto como antes pero lo esta, al menos sé que no esta tan sana como para matarme. Alejé mi mano de su frente agarre uno de sus brazos y trate de separarlo

Ugh...S-sí, es muy fuerte

 _-Te lo dije_

Chris se movió un poco, yo aleje la mano lo más rápido que pude y cerré los ojos esperando lo peor

...

...

...

 **-... ¿Sí va a pasar** **algo?**

...

...

...

 _-Maldita sea, el que hace esto es el maestro del suspenso_

...

...

...

... ¿Por qué no sucedió nada?

Abrí un ojo y revisé, Chris aún estaba acostada, sentía sus brazos aún rodeándome, con los ojos entrecerrados y viéndome fijamente...

Cerré el ojo de nuevo y me hice el dormido

-Hey, sé que estas despierto

 **-Yyyyyy esta despierta...**

 _-Voy por el ataúd_

Haaa... Quiero morir, estaría feliz si muriera pacíficamente, sin meterme en ninguna clase de peligro nunca jamas, solo una muerte rápida y honorable, o al menos que no sea ridícula

-... Bueno, si quieres sigue fingiendo

Ella habló con tranquilidad, aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados, pero sentí como ella soltaba mi brazo ¿Ella esta bien con esto? No, seguro aún esta mareada o lo que sea, así que no esta pensando con claridad. Abrí mis ojos para revisar, Chris estaba acostada y con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente ¿Tan rápido se durmió?...

Al diablo ¡Soy libre, soy libre!

 **-¿Ahora te pondrás a cantar?** **Mira que** **Disney** **aún no nos compra**

 _-No pierdas el tiempo_

Cierto

Con mucho cuidado, use mis brazos para apoyar el peso de mi cuerpo y levantarlo, lentamente me alejé hacía la pared

-¡Aja!

Chris saltó sobré mi y me retuvo debajo de ella

¿Por qué ella es la dominante? ¿Por qué siento que ya pasó antes? ¿Por qué siento que mi autoestima murió?

-Sabía que estabas despierto

Ella me veía fijamente, aún con los ojos entrecerrados y con una expresión seria

-... Por favor, que solo sea una muerte rápida

Cerré los ojos aceptando ya mi destino

-¿Hm? Solo quiero hablar

Ella sé bajó de mí y se acostó a un lado, la miré y noté que me veía con un poco de molestia

-¿Acaso volviste a traerme mientras dormía?

-Oi, fuiste tú quién se metió a mi cama ¿No será que pensabas asaltarme y luego echarme la culpa?

-Si claro, no importa

Ella no reaccionó de alguna forma exaltada o molesta, ella solo me vio aburrida

-Además, siempre serías tú el culpable

-Oi ¿Qué impresión tienes de mí?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

Ella me vio con una ceja arqueada, para luego encogerse de hombros

-En general... Un pervertido, cobarde, tímido, algo narcisista, lolicon, te emocionas con cualquier chica que muestre un mínimo interés en ti y seguirás con ella aún cuando solo juega contigo (DEBÍA poner eso), perezoso, hikikomori, sarcástico, avaro, pretencioso, sabelotodo, un siscon, eso es muy raro la verdad, y un poco debilucho

 _-... Vaya... Te describió como un libro abierto_

 **-Fue más exacto que la wikipedia del** **fandom**

Uuuuuuh, n-no llores, no llores... S-solo lo dice por decir... N-no es lo que todos piensan de ti... Eso lo dice ella, es la única que debe de pensar así ¿Verdad?... Después de todo, la que piensa eso es solo una Diosa, solo una, la Diosa de este mundo... No es nada grave...

¡¿A quién trató de engañar?! ¡Piensan de mi como una como si fuera escoria! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Me ocultaré en algún pueblo donde logre pasar desapercibido, me cambiare el nombre, y solo regresaré e años!

 _-Hmmm, creo que leí algo así en algún lugar_

 **-... ¿Soy yo o ya descubrimos como se originó ese** **fic** **?**

Me levanté de la cama... Y Chris me atrapó de nuevo al rodearme con sus brazos el cuello y perdí el equilibrio, obligándome a acostarme, otra vez. Ella me miró a la cara, muy de cerca por cierto, y me habló con cierto tono de decepción

-¿Por que tratas de escapar? Es obvio que no lo lograras

 _-_ _Seh_ _, sino el_ _cap_ _sería más corto de lo que es_

-Ya no quiero vivir...

-No digas esas cosas ¿Qué harás? ¿Usar Atar en ti mismo y ahorcarte con tu propia cuerda?

-No, si tuviera que elegir, no sería algo así y menos si debo hacerlo yo

 **-¡Alto, cállense! ¡Nadie se mueva!... ¿Eso fue una referencia?**

 _-Creo que de un_ _fic_ _que se borró..._ _Bueno, sigamos_

-Tampoco es como si pudiera elegir tu propia muerte, sigo esperando el día donde termines muriendo por... No sé, asfixiarte en el desayuno o algo así

-¿Segura que no estas diciendo todo esto a propósito? Siento que solo lo dices para torturarme

 **-Bueno, de alguna forma hay que entretener al público**

-No dije nada que no fuera cierto

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Eso fue muy cruel!

 _-Cierto, que este sea el_ _fic_ _que se llame "La crueldad de Eris-sama", se ve que aquí sí le queda_

¡YA CÁLLENSE!

-¿Crees que miento?

-No todo es cierto...

-Puedo comprobar que sí

-Lo dudo

Bueno, la verdad sé que puede señalar alguna situación, solo lo negaré y me haré el tonto

 _-"Gran plan valiente líder"_

Chris se puso pensativa

-... ¿Lo que sea esta bien?

-Sí, intenta lo que quieras Gran Jef_

Chris acercó su cara a la mía y me dio un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla

-... Jeje, te quedaste sin palabras

Ella soltó mi cuello y se acomodó hasta apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho

-... Sí, tu corazón esta un poco acelerado, y solo fue un pequeño beso en la mejilla, te emocionas por cualquier cosa

-S-solo no me lo esperaba, no ganaste

Agh ¡¿Qué demonios significa ese beso?! ¿También se interesa en mí o es solo un triste juego de emociones a la que parece ser que todas las chicas juegan conmigo?

 **-Yo que tú no me preocuparía por eso ahora**

¿Eh?

 _-¿Estas feliz por ese beso o tienes a_ _Chunchunmaru_ _contigo?_

Levante la mirada y... Volví a bajar mi cabeza. Es todo, ella en definitiva, si ve eso, terminare mal

 **-Tranquila, seguro ni se dará cuenta por el tamaño**

... Estoy ante la duda de sí querer que eso pase o no...

-Zzz... Zzz...

Oh, parece que se durmió, bien, supongo que también dormiré...

¡Espera! ¡Esto aún no se soluciona! Agh, ella esta sobre mi pecho ahora, eso complica aún más mi escape. No me queda más opción que esperar por una oportunidad

 **-Tranquilo, nosotros te apoyamos**

 _-_ _No te dejaremos solo en e_ _sta_

* * *

-Zzz... Zzz... Zz_ Uh, tengo sed...

Sin abrir mis ojos, trate de levantarme pero un gran peso lo evitaba. Abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme a Chris durmiendo arriba mío, usando mi pecho de almohada y abrazándome... Y ahora que me doy cuanta que cierta incomodidad en mis pantalones esta siendo aplastada por Chris... ¿Como terminé en esto?... Oh, ya recuerdo

¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO! Espera ¿Dónde esta mi ayuda?

 **-** **Zzz** **... No, seré yo quién...** **Zzz** **... Quién te mate...** **Zzz** **...**

- _Zzz_ _..._ _Zzz_ _... Sí... Un poco más de comida..._ _Zzz_ _..._

Maldito par de... ¡Se durmieron!

Diablos, veamos, probablemente no sea tan tarde... Ya es medio día... Hm ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estoy tocando una suave tela? Miré mi mano izquierda y... ¿Eh? Esto es el pijama de Chris, la parte del p... Revisé y... Sí, ella no lleva nada que la cubra arriba

Espera ¿No se supone que solo le robo las brag_? Ah, están en mi otra mano... ¿Ahora uso el Steal dormido?

No importa, debo encontrar como salir de esta... Aunque es muy agradable la sensación de sus_ ¡Alto! ¡Concéntrate! Nada debe arruinar esto...

¡Mierda! ¡Puse una bandera!

*Bang*

-¡Kazuma, despierta ya!

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de una patada, por Aqua. Chris despertó y se sentó sobre mi, sobre mi cintura en realidad, dándome no solo una buena vista, sino la suave sensación de su trasero que solo había sentido en el baño de la otra noche

-¡Wah! ¡¿Q-qué sucede?!

Chris ignoró por completo mi presciencia, Aqua solo nos vio, intercambiando miradas con Chris antes de hacerlo conmigo

¿Esto es un Déjà vu o qué?

-... Los dejaré solos

Aqua, de forma extrañamente amable, se inclinó en forma de disculpa y se fue cerrando la puerta. Chris solo veía confundida la salida de Aqua, la miré y... Mi vista se desvío un poco hacía abajo

-¿A que se refiere con "so_"?...

Ella se detuvo al verme

-Kazuma ¿Cómo termine de nuevo en tu...?

Ella notó en donde miraba y no perdió el tiempo en cubrirse con sus brazos

-¡¿Q-qué rayos es lo que miras?!

-¡No, espera, yo no hice nada!

Me cubrí la cara con las manos por defensa, pero olvide que aún sostenía sus ropas. Abrí un espacio entre mis manos para ver a Chris, con un fuerte sonrojo y unas pequeñas lágrimas de vergüenza

-... Ok, se ve mal pero yo_

Fui noqueado por una bofetada

* * *

Ya pasó un rato, me había despertado y vestido para entonces, con otra camisa que tenía. Y salí de mi habitación

- _No sé de que te quejabas, esa camisa es igual a la otra_

Es algo costosa, no me gusta perder mi dinero al no poder usarlo

 **-Seh aja, tú sigue**

Al parecer, Darkness seguía en su habitación durmiendo, vaya, debió ser difícil su día como para quedarse dormida tan tarde

Caminé hasta la habitación de Chris y entré

-¿Eh? Oh, hola Kazuma

Ella giro su cabeza para verme, se encontraba de espalda, inclinada un poco adelante debido a que al parecer se encontraba vistiendo sus shorts, dándome una mejor vista de su trasero

-Hey ¿Dónde crees que miras?

Preguntó molesta al notar mis intenciones

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Cambié el tema. Chris se sentó en la cama y se colocó las botas

-Sí, supongo que sobreviviré

Ella bromeó mientras me veía con una sonrisa

 **-Esto se arregló un poco demasiado bien ¿No creen?**

- _Sí... Oigan ¿Y_ _Perry_ _? Digo ¿Y Aqua?_

... ¡Demonios! Me olvidé por completo que Aqua se fue, no me quiero imaginar que hizo mientras no la veía

-Ven, quiero ir a beber

Chris me jaló del brazo un tanto divertida

-¿Y por qué voy yo?

-Jeje, vamos vamos Asistente ¿No es un buen momento para celebrar que tu Jefa se recuperó?

-Oi, solo quieres que pague

Al final solo acepté ir, en el camino, note que había algunos aventureros que me daban miradas, como si me felicitaran por algo... ¿Por qué tengo un muy, muy mal presentimiento sobre esto?

Al llegar Chris abrió las puertas y ambos entramos solo para encontrar a Aqua hablándole a un grupo de personas

-Y luego abrí la puerta, tenía que ayudar al pobre neet a despertar otra vez, pero resulta que Kazuma y Chris se encontraban desnudos en la cama, Chris de hecho estaba sobré él, seguro es la dominante ya que no es la primera vez que los encuentro juntos en su habitación

No hace falta explicar de que hablaba Aqua. Miré a Chris quién, al igual que yo, escuchó a Aqua. Sus pupilas se escogieron, su boca se encontraba abierta por la impresión y un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

Creo que esto no terminará bien

-¿Hm? Hey Kazuma, Chris ¿Que suce_? ¡Aaaaaah! ¡No, espera, por favor no a la cara! ¡Waaaaaa, Kazuna-san, Kazuma-san ayudaaaaa!

Chris y Aqua salieron corriendo del lugar, con una persiguiendo a la otra con una daga y a punto de atrapar a la otra al agarrarle el cabello... Yo me senté en una mesa y pedí una cerveza. Supongo que antes de buscar a Vanir por una solución podría tener un último trago

... Ahora que lo pienso, he tenido varios momentos así, con varias chicas en mi cama, hace que me pregunte a mi mismo... ¡¿Y aún sigo siendo virgen?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo cumplir mi sueño de hacerlo?!

* * *

 **Bien, es el fin de este cap, para mi fue una pequeña secuela del cap 6 jeje**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, me enfermé por casi toda la semana, casi ni me moví de mi cama, y apenas escribí algo, ni hablar de la escuela, ahora me pondré a escribir el siguiente**

 **Nos leemos**


	23. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 Solo es cuestión de tiempo**

* * *

Me encontraban en el gremio con Chris a un lado, usando sus brazos como almohada, apoyando su mentón en ellos y suspirando deprimida

Luego de que ella y Aqua se fueran corriendo, volvió al gremio totalmente agotada. En un intento de animarla, le invité una cerveza, pero solo se ha quedado sentada junto a mí sin ganas. Tomé un poco de mi propia cerveza y pregunté

-Hey Chris ¿Aqua sigue viva?

Ella me miró confundida, pero pareció que se dio cuenta de algo

-Ah, sí ella debe estar por ahí, creo, tal vez, probablemente...

Que no sea clara su explicación me da un mal presentimiento

 _-Con el rumor que hay ahora, agradece que no te hizo nada a ti_

¿Y yo por qué me preocuparía? No es como si yo hubiera iniciado tal rumor

 **-No pero eres tú el que sonríe como idiota orgulloso**

No puedo evitarlo, se siente bien tener ese tipo de rumores por ahí

-Estas sonriendo por esto ¿Verdad?

Chris me veía con asco. La miré directo a los ojos y le dije

-... No te mentiré Gran Jefa...

Luego miré a cualquier otro lado

-... ¡No estas diciendo nada!

Agh, solo funciona en la televisión

Chris se reincorpora en su asiento y apoya su cabeza en su brazo. Me miró con un poco de enojo

-Oye, ahora que recuerdo ¿Aún tienes la reliquia de esa noche?

-Sí, la oculté en mi mansión para que nadie la encontrara

-Bien, entregamela más tarde

-Como ordenes, Eris-sama

Di otro trago y esperé algún sermón por llamarla así, pero al verla solo me sonreía

¿Eh? ¿Por qué no se quejó?

-... ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No tendrías que sermonearme por llamarte Eris-sama? ¿Te saliste de personaje?

-Jeje, no es nada, a veces es agradable que digas mi nombre, no te pediría que lo hagas, pero es bueno a veces

Ella me veía con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica

-... Voy por la reliquia, nos vemos después Gran Jefa

Me levanté de la mesa un poco apurado por irme

-¿Eh? Ok...

Pude escuchar unas palabras de Chris en tono bajo. Salí del gremio y_

 **-¡** **Buu** **! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!**

¿Eh? ¿Qué?

 _-Maldito cobarde, era un buen momento_

Oi, no me recriminen por algo así ¡Ustedes me lanzaron de una ventana y me mataron en una situación similar!

 **-Primero que nada, sólo fue Fire quién lo hizo**

- _Oi_

 **-Segundo, era Megumin por aquella ocasión, así que era lo correcto**

¡¿Por qué eso lo hace correcto?! ¡Y no se metan en mi vida amorosa!

 **-Pff ¿A eso llamas vida amorosa? Podría tener a Darkness y Megumin sobre ti, pidiendo, no, rogando por un trío. Tú no sabrías como hacerlo, ni siquiera sabrías que hacer** **en esa situación**

... ¿En serio podrías?

 _-Oh sí, lo vi hacerlo, varias veces. No te lo recomiendo, siempre se pierde por una semana en el desierto_

 **-Siempre vale la pena perderse una que otra vez en el desierto por eso**

Seguí mi camino rápidamente, ignorando las tentadoras conversaciones de esos dos

Llegué a mi mansión, subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, me acerqué a mi escritorio y lo moví de la pared, revisé uno de los cajones secretos en la parte detrás y al abrirlo... Me encontré con la colección secreta de revistas que daban en el local de las súcubos por cierta cantidad de dinero

-Uy, me equivoqué

Cerré el cajón y abrí un segundo cajón secreto, que se encontraba ¡¿VACÍO?!

 _-Esto no va a terminar bien_

¡¿Como puede estar vacío?! ¡Estoy seguro que ayer se encontraba aquí, incluso había revisado! ¡¿Quién pudo haberlo tomado?! ¿Megumin? No, ella se había escapado ayer por la mañana, revisé mucho después de eso, además seguro habría querido explotarlo al encontrarlo ¿Aqua tal vez? No, ella hubiera hecho un gran alboroto al encontrar una reliquia en mis manos, o bien ella hubiera dejado algún rastro de destrucción por activarlo, es casi seguro que eso último hubiera pasado ¿Darkness?... No, yo estuve con ella en la mañana y luego estuvo fuera el resto del día, también dudo que ella entraría a mi habitación y tomaría un objeto que de por sí ya sabe que es algún arma robada, por causas nobles y desinteresadas por cierto

Agh, Chris va matarme

 **-Es cosa segura**

 _-No tienes salvación_

¡ESO NO ME AYUDA!... Veamos, tal vez se encuentre por aquí

Miré debajo del escritorio y me encontré con la tela que envolvía la reliquia la última vez que la vi. Diablos, eso confirma que alguien robó la reliquia...

¡Me lleva la_!

* * *

-¡Dime que tienes alguna solución!

-Moi ya se lo dijo, no hay manera de encontrar un antídoto en menos de 1 día

¡¿POR QUE ME PERSIGUE LA DESGRACIA?!

Me deje caer en el mostrador de la tienda

Es todo, ya no se me ocurría nada. Traté de buscar algún rastro del ladrón pero no hallé nada, pensé en ocultarme de Chris pero lo más seguro es que ella me encontraría con un poco de trampa del cielo, mi última esperanza era Vanir, esperanza que murió en poco tiempo

-Aunque Moi no sabe de algún antídoto, podría investigar mientras consigue tiempo

Levanté mi cabeza para verlo ¿Realmente hay posibilidad?

 _-No, no te atrevas, no le vayas a dar falsas esperanzas_ _a los lectores_

-Sin embargo, déjeme informarle que Moi realmente no sabe de pociones, nunca se preocupó por tales cosas. No es como si Moi fuera a necesitar alguna herramienta tan trivial para conseguir las emociones negativas

Bueno, eso me desalienta... Pero me anima saber que hay una posibilidad de salir vivo de esta

-Muy bien, te lo encargo

Probablemente cueste una fortuna

-Bien, serán 2 mil eris

Haaa... No me sorprende

-Sí sí, te pagaré la mitad ahora, cuando todo se solucione te daré el resto

De esa forma él se motivará más. Saqué una gran bolsa de eris_

 **-¿En serio cargas contigo tal cantidad de dinero?**

Siempre hay que estar preparado para algún gasto extra. Le di el dinero a Vanir y sonrió con gusto al tenerlo en sus manos

-Bien, Moi acepta el trato, ahora mismo se pondrá a investigar

Bien, solo me queda buscar como distraer a Chris

-Por cierto ¿Como era la poción?

-¿Eh? ¡¿No sabes cuál?!

-¿Recuerda la ridícula cantidad que la dueña inútil encargó? Sería más fácil para Moi que dijeras cuál_

-Agh, solo recuerdo que era una de color naranja o algo así

Luego de decir eso caminé a la salida

-... Ahora que recuerdo ¿Y Wiz?

Me volteé a ver a Vanir por la respuesta

-Ah, Moi usó su Rayo de la Muerte al estilo Vanir en ella luego de descubrir otro cargamento inútil que encargó, y ahora se encuentra atrás inconsciente

En serio ¿Quién es el empleado y quién es el jefe?

Salí de la tienda y caminé en dirección al gremio. Bien, solo me queda pensar con que puedo distraer a Chris... ¿Ideas?

 _-_ _Nop_

 **-Ni una**

¿Por qué nunca sirven de algo cuando yo lo necesito?

 _-_ _Si resolviéramos todos tus problemas, no tendríamos historia que contar, y después de todo, es totalmente tu culpa que Chris vaya a querer matarte_

Oi, no señales mi muerte cuando estoy con una posibilidad de sobrevivir

 **-** **Nah** **, el** **cap** **1 hace claro** **spoiler** **de como termina esto, contigo causándole algo**

¿Qué? ¿Causarle qué?

No pude seguir con la conversación al notar que ya me encontraba frente al gremio... Aún no es tarde para escapar. Me di media vuelta para irme

-Hey Kazuma, que casualidad, estaba por entrar para reunirnos

Chris se encontraba detrás de mí, acercándose, saludándome con una cálida sonrisa

-Hola Chris...

Le devolví el saludo pero no se me ocurrió nada que decir después

-Tuve que irme y revisar unas cuantas cosas ¿No te dejé esperando, verdad?

Explicó eso mirándome con un poco de pena. Eso se escuchó como si estuviéramos en una cita... Un momento...

Tardé como 2 horas en llegar aquí, y se supone que nos veríamos hace tiempo, y terminó llegando después de mí ¿De verdad tardó tanto?

 **-¿En serio señalas eso? ¿No se te ocurrió algo como "Ya sé, la distraeré con una cita"** **o alguna mamada como esa?**

Oh... Sí, buena idea. Pero... ¿Como lo hago?

...

 **-¿En serio?**

 _-... ¿Por qué nos tocó al Kazuma más inútil?_ _Hay muchos otros mejores en los_ _fics_ _de por ahí_

 **-Creo que** **gastaron** **todo el presupuesto en nosotros**

 _-Ah..._ _Al menos lo valemos_

¡Oi, no me digan inútil! Agh, olvidenlo

Centré mi atención lejos de ellos, entonces ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que Chris movía su mano frente a mí

-Hey, estuviste callado por 5 minutos

-... Chris ¿Quieres comer algo?

-¿Hm?

Ella me miró confundida

-Ah... No, estoy_

Un gruñido la interrumpió. Chris se cubrió el estómago apenada mientras evitaba verme, un un claro sonrojo de vergüenza

Jeje, el momento adecuado

-Parece que acerté

-C-cállate, solo olvidé que no he comido nada en todo el día

-Oh bien, pide lo que quieras, yo invito

Ella me miró con desconfianza

-¿Por qué tanta generosidad?

Diablos, rápido Kazuma, piensa en algo como excusa

-Solo quiero... ¿Disculparme por lo de esta mañana?

Espero que eso funcione

-Oh... Había olvidado eso, pero ahora que me lo recuerdas...

Vi sus manos cerrarse en puños. Creo que no fue buena idea

 _-Mejor piensa en otra cosa_

-E-espera, pagaré lo que sea sí eso evita que me golpees

 **-** **Wow** **... ¿A alguien más le recordó a esos** **nerds** **que dan su dinero del almuerzo para que no los golpeen?**

Es un mecanismo de defensa. Ella en verdad golpea duro, me pregunto si Chris habrá entrenado con Darkness

-... ¿Lo que sea?

Chris me preguntó con precaución, pero también un poco de curiosidad

-Eh... Sí

* * *

Chris y yo caminamos hacia la cafetería que frecuentábamos para reunirnos. Al entrar ella se quedó viendo el menú escrito que se encontraba en la pared del mostrador, ahí generalmente ponen los especiales... Ese tipo de pedidos era bastante costoso... Siento que mi billetera esta por quedarse sin nada

-H-hey Kazuma ¿Estas de acuerdo si pido algo un poco costoso?

¿Por qué creo que será muy costoso?

-Claro, pide lo que_

-Un trozo del pastel de chocolate por favor

Ella ordenó antes de que terminara... Un segundo ¿Pastel de chocolate? Vaya, eso sí es algo costoso, recuerdo que la última vez costaba 5000 eris

 _-_ _Ooooh_ _, referencias_

 **-Santas referencias** **Batman**

-Bien ¿Y usted qué ordenara señor?

La encargada se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa

-Uh, solo un café

-Bien, serán 7515 eris

¡¿7515?! El café solo vale 15 eris, eso significa que... ¡¿UNA MALDITA REBANADA DE PASTEL CUESTA 7500?! ¡PERO SI ANTES COSTABA 5 MIL!

 _-Bueno, los precios suben amigo_

Eso es demasiado, tal vez deba reconsiderar lo que le dije antes...

Me giré para ver a Chris, y ella me miraba con una mirada similar a la de un cachorro pidiendo comida de forma tierna, por lo que veo debe estar pensando en el pastel, ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa, la cual era acompañada por un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Incluso parece estar a punto de hacerle agua la boca

... Haaa, solo deje los eris en el mostrador

 **-¿Te rendiste ante su ternura eh?**

S-solo pagué para que se distraiga, no porque me pareciera tierna

 _-Aja sí tú, a otro perro con ese hueso_

Nos sentamos en una mesa y en poco tiempo nos entregaron nuestras ordenes. Miré como Chris disfrutaba de su pastel mientras yo solo bebía un mísero café, agh, la vida es muy injusta

-¿Hm? ¿Quieres probar?

Al notar que la miraba, Chris dejó de comer y me ofreció un poco, bueno, me ofreció que yo tomará un poco y no de alimentarme como las parejas hacen

-Sería mejor que me alimentaras tú, así esto se parece a una cita

Chris se paralizó por un momento, pero miró en otra dirección con una expresión cansada

-Normalmente eso me emocionaría, pero que lo digas tú solo me causa decepción al tratarse de una broma

 **-** **Oooh** **, parece que estas perdiendo tu toque Kazuma**

Miré a Chris, sí bien se encontraba decepcionada, también podía notar que su mano jugaba nerviosamente con el tenedor

-No no, yo no bromearía de eso cuando se trata de la Diosa más linda que conozco

Chris me miró con un claro nerviosismo, junto a sus sonrojadas mejillas

-¿N-no te lo dije antes? No coquetees con una Diosa. Además, conoces a Aqua-senpai, ella también es linda y... Y... ¡Ah! Y su pecho es... Bueno... Ya sabes...

- _Creo que escuché como su corazón se rompió_

 **-Auch, hasta a mí me dolió**

En su intento de cambiar la dirección de la conversación, Chris solo fue perdiendo su voz a medida que sus palabras avanzaban a una zona prohibida

-¡No te compares con Aqua! ¡Tú eres muy superior a ella!

-No deberías degradar a una Diosa frente a otra

A pesar de su seriedad, pude notar como sonreía por un segundo ante mis palabras

-Eres demasiado linda como para compararte con ella, Eris-sama

La cara de Chris pasó a volverse completamente roja

-C-cállate

Ella volvió a centrarse en el pastel para evitar la situación, yo por otro lado bebí de mi café victorioso

-... Toma, abre la boca

Dejé mi café y noté que Chris me ofrecía de su pastel, mirándome un poco apenada y sonrojada

-¿Eh?

-¿Q-querías que se pareciera a una cita no? Acepta antes de que me arrepienta

Ella habló sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, aunque sin dejar de apenarse

Uh... No esperaba esto...

Abrí la boca y Chris me alimentó, fue bastante penoso la verdad, aunque sabía rico el pastel, yo solo me centré en Chris, quién tímidamente evitó mirarme mientras continuaba comiendo. Miré en otra dirección mientras me rascaba la cabeza, esto en verdad se volvió incómodo

-... Una cita no estaría mal

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Chris?

-No, nada

Creí haber escuchado algo... Bueno, seguro no fue nada

* * *

-Haaa, estoy satisfecha

Mientras Chris sonreía alegremente, yo solo pensaba en que otra cosa podría distraerla, además de sentirme un poco hambriento también, pero entre Vanir y Chris, casi no me queda nada

-Muy bien, ya es hora

Chris se levantó y extendió su mano, a la vez que preguntaba tranquilamente

-¿Cuando vas a darme la reliquia?

¿Estoy muerto, verdad?

 **-** **Seh**

 _-Totalmente_

-Bueno, me pregunto por que no trajiste el cofre ¿Lo dejaste en tu mansión por ser muy pesado acaso?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver el cofre?

 **-Ejem** **cap** **13** **ejem**

 _-Cof escena_ _post-_ _creditos_ _Cof_

-... ¿No abriste el cofre verdad?

¿Cofre?... Oh, ya recuerdo

-... ¿No debía abrirlo?

-¡Pero claro que no!

Ah... Sí, algo malo va a pasar

* * *

 **Y es todo por ahora, tarde un rato, sí, pero tomen en cuenta la escuela**

 **Pensaba seguir pero ya lo dejaré para el siguiente** **cap**

 **Tal vez ya haya dicho esto pero, se acerca el final, así que sí alguno quiere jugar al detective, les diré que hay unas pocas pistas en cada** **cap** **, muy sutiles la verdad, como ayuda yo les diría que presten cierta atención en los diálogos, quién sabe que dicen** **jeje**

 **El próximo** **cap** **trataré de hacerlo lo más largo que pueda, así que me tomaré un poco de tiempo en** **publicarlo**

 **Nos leemos**


	24. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 Solo malas noticias**

* * *

-... ¿No abriste el cofre verdad?

¿Cofre?... Oh, ya recuerdo

-... ¿No debía abrirlo?

-¡Pero claro que no!

Sí, eso supuse. Chris se llevó las manos a la cabeza preocupada, luego me vio y me preguntó

-¿Como fue que se abrió?

-Bueno, tú lo tenías en las manos cuando la serpiente te mordió y_

-Hablando de eso ¿Qué fue lo que habías hecho en ese momento? Recuerdo vagamente que te decía que te detuvieras o algo así

-Gran Jefa, creo que es mejor centrarnos en la situación del cofre y no en cosas como esa

Cambié de tema lo más serio posible, Chris me miró con sospecha antes de asentir

-Pues para hacerlo simple... Se te cayó el cofre y al parecer se abrió

 **-¿Hacerlo simple? Eso es básicamente toda la información ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que resumiste?**

El no decirle que me robaron la reliquia, creo que si se lo digo solo empeoraré la situación... Y también lo que ustedes me obligaron a hacer

-Mmm, agh esto es malo

-... Chris ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterada por el cofre?

Por favor que no diga que esta maldito, por favor que no diga que esta maldito...

-Esta maldito

¡ME LLEVA LA_!

-O algo así

-¿Eh?

-Se trata de una reliquia sin duda, pero realmente nadie sabe cuál ni que hace

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?

-Hasta donde recuerdo en la historia que , según dijeron es una reliquia que llegó a pertenecerle a alguien del ejercito del Rey Demonio

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso los demonios también pueden usar las reliquias?!

-Al parecer lograron descubrir como usarlo, lo cuál causó serios problemas en la guerra, sin embargo alguien logró recuperar la reliquia. El Rey Demonio al parecer previó un movimiento como ese, dando un sello maldito al cofre para que nadie pueda portar dicha arma en contra de él

¿Por qué siento que algo peor saldrá de esa historia?

-Si el sello se rompe, una maldición se liberaría

Haaa... Ya estoy muerto, seguro esa maldición caerá sobre mí

-Ah, tranquilo, solo se liberaría en los terrenos de donde fue abierta o algo así, estarás bien

Preocupada por mi reacción, ella me tranquilizó con dichas palabras, que funcionaron por cierto

-Ugh, supongo que tendré que averiguar esto a fondo

Chris habló en tono bajo, como si reprimiera una emoción mientras me veía

-Tendré que irme para investigar

-Ok, entendido. Nos vemos

Me despedí rápidamente, vaya fortuna lograr conseguir tiempo para saber como decirle lo de la reliquia, o bien buscar al ladrón y recuperarla. Me di vuelta en dirección a mi mansión y caminé

O eso quería hacer ya que algo me detuvo. Al girar, Chris me miraba un tanto nerviosa mientras sujetaba mi mano para detenerme

Este tipo de momentos es donde alguien se declara ¿Verdad?

 **-** **Espera**

 _-¿Crees que se te va a declarar?_

 _-_ _ **Jajajajaja**_ _X_ **2**

...

 **-Oh, lo dices en serio...**

 _-Entonces dejanos reírnos más fuerte_

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_ _X_ **2**

Los odio...

-P-por cierto...

Chris se rascó la cicatriz mientras me miraba un tanto apenada

-... Podríamos repetir esto algún día, s-sólo si tú quieres...

En sus últimas palabras ella evitó verme, sentí que apretaba un poco más mi mano y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Se veía muy tierna así

-... Eso estaría_

-¡B-bueno, ya me tengo que ir!

Ella gritó un poco mientras soltaba mi mano y se iba caminando con algo de prisa

Que raro...

* * *

Había decido volver a mi mansión, cerca de la entrada, vi a Yunyun salir agotada

-Hola Yunyun

Ella giró a verme un poco sorprendida

-Ah hola, Kazuma-san

-¿Viniste con Megumin?

Por poco me olvidé que Megumin había decidido dormir en lo de Yunyun para evitar a Chris

-¿Hm? Ah sí, la ayudé con Aqua-san

¿Aqua? Agh, no otra vez

-¿Qué problema causó ahora?

-No fue nada, en realidad la encontramos casi inconsciente en un callejón y Megumin me pidió que la traigamos aquí

-Ok

Me esperaba algo peor la verdad. Me despedí de Yunyun y entre a mi mansión, donde fui recibido por Darkness, quien sostenía una bandeja con té

-Ah, Kazuma

-Sí, yo soy Kazuma

-¿Chris ya se encuentra bien? No los encontré al despertar

-Sí, ella se encuentra bien, supongo ¿Aqua y Megumin se encuentran aquí? Me encontré con Yunyun y dijo que llegó con ellas

-Están en la sala, aunque Aqua...

Darkness no siguió hablando, fuimos a la sala, vi a Megumin y a Aqua en el sillón, con Aqua dormida, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Megumin, como si se tratara de una almohada, y siendo acariciada en la cabeza

Estoy un poco celoso

- _¿Siempre por la loli eh?_

- **Lolicon**

¡Cállense!

-Hola Kazuma

Megumin me saludó sin dejar de acariciar a Aqua. Darkness sirvió el té junto a Megumin

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

Miré a Aqua, quién tenía la mirada perdida, a la vez que mostraba haber sufrido una experiencia terrorífica

-No lo sé, la encontré así, murmuraba algo como "Vendrá por mi, sí hablo vendrá por mi" de camino aquí

Ugh, en serio no quiero hacer enojar a Chris

 _-Ni yo_

 **-No lo haría aún sí me pagaran**

-Por cierto, Kazuma ¿Donde se encuentra Chris?

Darkness me preguntó, Megumin bebía de su té y acariciaba a Aqua, sin embargo también me miraba intrigada

-Ella volvió a su casa

Supongo que eso suena más realista que decirles la verdad

-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?

Recordé la cita con Chris, supongo que eso tomó algo de tiempo

 **-Yo no lo llamaría "cita"**

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

 _-Más que una cita, eso pareció como un soborno_

 **-Sí, solo vi a un chico que le dio su almuerzo a un bravucón con tal de que no lo golpeé**

Oi, no cambies una situación para que se vea peor

 _-Tú eres él que no lo acepta. No fue una cita lo que hicieron_

¡Sí lo fue! ¡No fue un soborno con tal de que no me golpeara, ni nada parecido!

 _ **-...**_ _X_ **2**

 **-¿Entonces qué es?**

Fue una cita

 _-_ _Nah_ _, no lo fue_

Que sí

 **-Nop**

¡Qué sí!

-Kazuma, no respondes ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste afuera?

Megumin preguntó, sin embargo no me centré en eso

 **-No lo fue**

¡SÍ LO FUE!

 _-_ _Hmm_ _nah_ _, sabes que no, ya_ _dilo_

¡Son ustedes los que alteran la verdad!

-¡Kazuma!

-¡AY YA CÁLLENSE USTEDES 2! ¡TUVE UNA CITA CON CHRIS! ¡¿ENTIENDEN?! ¡YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR MALDITA SEA!

-¡¿QUE TUVISTE QUÉ?!

Darkness y Megumin gritaron, se levantaron y dejaron sus tazas en la mesa, con Aqua cayendo al suelo luego de que Megumin se levantara

...

...

...

¿Lo dije o lo pensé?

 **-...** **Eto** **... Bueno, esto es...**

 _-... Incómodo_

-¡Traidor! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Bazuma, Kakazuma! ¡Te atreves a engañarme e incluso decírmelo en la cara!

-Oi, te recuerdo que no tenemos ninguna relación, apenas si te he visto esta semana

-¿Q-qué es esto? Que Kazuma salga con mi mejor amiga ¿E-es alguna clase de táctica para hacerme sentir mal por los sentimientos que tengo, para decirme que solo soy una cosita sin mucho valor, que mi cuerpo es lo único que le interesa y me utiliza como desquite sexual y físico? Haaa haaa K-Kazuma en verdad eres cruel

-¡No me critiques de esa forma tan malvada, y deja tus sucias fantasías fuera de esto Eroness!

¿Por qué no me sorprenden ésas reacciones?

Traté de escapar corriendo hacia mi habitación, pero luego de subir las escaleras Darkness y Megumin me derribaron y Megumin me retuvo en el suelo. M-maldición, ella es fuerte

 **-No, tú e** **res demasiado débil...**

 _-Das pena ajena..._

-Kazuma ¿Con qué chantajeaste a Chris? ¿S-será que si no aceptaba tú le robarías la ropa interior y la expondrías frente a todos, humillándola, viéndola con una sonrisa despreciable? Haa haa ¡Deja a Chris en paz! ¡Y-yo tomaré su lugar! ¡No importa que horrores me hagas, tal vez tengas mi cuerpo pero nunca mi corazón!

 **-Esta perra esta loca...**

-¡OI, QUE YO NO HAGO NADA DE ESO! ¡¿Y por qué suponen que yo la chantajeé?!

-¡Es imposible que tú hayas conseguido salir con una chica!

Megumin me gritó con enfado injustificado

-Oi, les recuerdo que ustedes dos se emocionaron varias veces cuando creían que iba en citas con ustedes, Megumin presumió de mi como su novio frente a Yunyun, y Darkness se había puesto un vestido elegante solo para caminar en público

- _¿Eh?_

 **-Volumen 15**

- _Ah, ya recuerdo_

Megumin miró molesta a Darkness, quién negaba en silencio con la cabeza, al final volvió a prestarme atención a mí

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Usaras explosión por haberte engañado?

En ese momento Aqua llegó

-¿Qué me perdí?

Megumin ignoró a Aqua y soltó las siguientes palabras

-... Te dejaré ir

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

 _-¡¿Qué verga?!_

 **-¿Nani?**

-C-conociéndote, lo más seguro es que solo recurrieras a un intento desesperado para que tengamos celos por ti con tal de solo alimentar tu ego

No soy capaz de eso

- _Nah_ _, sí lo eres_

 **-No mientas**

¡Hey! Yo no haría ese tipo de cosas

-S-sí, incluso podemos confirmar de Chris que no pasó nada

Darkness habló un tanto aliviada

...

¿En serio creen así de mí?

- **¿** **Necesitas una respuesta?**

No ayudas

Ambas se fueron a sus habitaciones, quedando Aqua y yo en la escalera. Me levanté y me limpié el polvo

-Jajaja Kazuma ¿Esperabas alguna reacción celosa de ellas? ¡Que patético! Jajaja

"Por accidente" empujé a Aqua y ella cayó por las escaleras

 _-_ _Auch_ _... Se ve que no estas de humor_

... Cállate...

*Toc Toc*

¿Eh? ¿Ahora qué?

* * *

-Moi esta agradecido que llegara tan rápido

-Claro. Tengo una duda ¡¿Por qué enviaste ese muñeco explosivo a mi mansión?!

Grité molesto debido a que antes de venir a la tienda, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con uno de los kamikazes de Vanir, que explotó en mi cara y dejo una nota donde me citaba

-Jajaja ¡Que delicioso festín de emociones negativas!

Ugh, sabía que sería por eso

-Por cierto, Moi tiene noticias del pedido que había encargado

-Bien, aquí tienes el dinero

Le di una bolsa de eris a Vanir

-Bien, todo lo acordado se encuentra aquí. Y sobre su problema de la poción, no hay cura

...

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **Yyy** **es todo, originalmente sería más largo pero...** **Meh** **, decidí cortar en la mejor parte para dejarlos con el suspenso**

 **El siguiente** **cap** **será más largo que este así que tardaré en publicarlo**

 **Nos leemos**


	25. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 Fin del juego**

* * *

-Bien, todo lo acordado se encuentra aquí. Y sobre su problema de la poción, no hay cura

...

-¡¿Qué?!

-No hay cura para esa poción... Porque no se trata de esa poción

-¿Qué?

 _-Sí lo sé, pésimo giro en la trama, pero sigue escuchando_

-¿Cómo que no es la poción?

-Verá, dijo que se trataba de esta

Vanir levantó un frasco con un liquido naranja dentro

-Sin embargo, del que yo le había hablado era de otro

Entonces sacó un frasco de color rosa... Un segundo ¡Ese frasco fue el que las chicas rompieron!

*Ting*

-Oh, parece que es todo por hoy

-Oi, no me dejes en suspenso ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?!

 _-Creo que los lectores también dijeron eso_

 **-Cualquier similitud es pura coincidencia**

-Moi le aconseja solucionarlo lo más rápido, claro, a menos que quiera aprovecharse del momento

-¡¿Eso qué significa?! ¡Devuelveme el dinero!

-Lo siento, sin reembolso, política de la tienda

Vanir me echó de la tienda y vi como cerraba el lugar

...

¡¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?!

 **-Pues, busca pistas**

Oh sí, gran idea ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

 **-Porque soy más listo que tú**

¡Era sarcasmo! Además ¡¿Con quién se supone que vaya para las pistas?!

 _-Pues... Se me ocurre alguien que no hará demasiadas preguntas_

* * *

-Bien bien Kazuma ¿Viniste a mí para recibir la bendición para unirte a mi culto?

-Oi, no cambies mis palabras, te dije claramente que necesitaba que me dieras información, nada de tu club de admiradores locos

-¡No es un club, es un culto antiguo y respetado!

 **-Antiguo, sí. Respetado** **pff** **, mi trasero**

 _-_ _¿Tienes algo con tu trasero verdad?_

Había vuelto a mi mansión para hablar con Aqua, aunque ya me estaba arrepintiendo

-Te pagaré con cinco botellas de vino si respondes

-Que sean diez de gran calidad y es un trato

-Cuatro

-E-espera, nueve botellas esta bien

-Tres

-¡Si-siete botellas!

-Una

-¡Seis, ultima oferta!

-Cero, bueno, no hay trato, nos vemos Aqua

-¡Alto, tres botellas, será lo único que pediré!

-... Ok

-Je, al final terminaste cediendo ante mis condiciones, Kazuma se ve que no tienes voluntad

Dices eso pero yo te había ofrecido 5 y terminaste rogando por 3, y no pienso gastar por algo de calidad, solo conseguiré lo más barato que encuentre por ahí, al final no notará la diferencia

-Muy bien, necesito que me expliques todo lo que sabes de esto

* * *

-Y eso es todo ¿Algo más que quieras saber Kazuma?

 **-Vaya, lo dejó en suspenso**

 _-_ _Seh_ _, el maestro del suspenso, sin duda_

Vaya... Ok, esto hace que me sienta un poco mal...

Caminé hacia la salida, en este momento necesito pensar, y el aire fresco me ayudará

-Kazuma ¿Y mi recompensa?

Me aseguré de tener todas mis cosas listas y salí por la puerta

-¡No me ignores!

Caminé por ahí pensativo... ¿Qué se supone que haga?

 **-Ni idea**

 _-Igual_

Agh, supongo que solo lo diré cuando la vea

* * *

Ya pasaron dos días y sin rastro de Chris, algo que agradezco ya que pude dormir sin tener que salir en medio de la noche por un estúpido objeto, pero no significaba que viviera con paz, ya que las tres molestias se encargaban de que no descansara mucho. Estábamos almorzando, Aqua se bebía toda una botella sola, Megumin y Darkness charlaban mientras comían, el pollo y el gato se encontraban comiendo también. Vaya, esta demasiado tranquilo

Y... Terminamos de comer tranquilamente. Todas se levantaron y dejaron el comedor, sin embargo yo seguía pensativo

En serio, es extraño que aún no suceda nada...

*Toc toc*

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, conociendo la rutina seguramente sera algún posible problema relacionado a mi

Vaya, por un momento me preocupé de que todo fuera tan tranquilo

...

¡¿Por qué rayos me preocuparía por eso?! ¡Al diablo, debo escapar!

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y pensé en subir corriendo pero a medio camino con las escaleras, vi a Darkness abrir la puerta

-Ah, hola Chris

Diablos. Regresé al comedor buscando otra salida, pero escuché unos pasos en dirección aquí desde la entrada y del comedor, junto a la voz de Megumin

-¡¿Quién es?!

-¡Es Chris!

-¡¿Chris?!

Darkness entró al comedor seguida por Chris, Megumin entró desde la cocina después. Por suerte logré esconderme debajo de la mesa y usé Sigilo para no ser detectado

-¿Chris qué haces aquí?

-Oh nada, solo necesito hablar con Kazuma, estuve investigando sobre algo y debo informarle, pero no es nada grave así que no se preocupen

Ah sí, me había olvidado de eso

Chris sentó en la silla y Darkness frente a ella, Megumin se mantuvo de pie... Oh vamos, ella es la única con mini falda ¿Por qué no se sienta?

-Oye Chris

-¿Qué pasa Megumin?

-Escuché algo hace un par de días...

Oh mierda, creo saber de que habla

 _-Yo no_

 **-** **Em** **, dejé de prestar atención hace 2 escenas atrás**

Vi como Megumin se acercó a Chris hasta estar junto a ella

-Eh ¿Qué escuchaste?

-Tú... ¿Tuviste una cita con Kazuma?

 **-¿Sigue con eso?**

 _-Vaya celosa..._

-¿Eh? N-no, p-por supuesto que no jeje ¿Q-quién te dijo eso?

-¿Pero no fueron a una cafetería e incluso le habías dado de comer?

¡¿Como demonios sabe eso?!

 **-Esa loli** _da miedo... X_ **2**

-D-Darkness ¿Podrías ayudarm_?

-Haa haa, la idea de que mi mejor amiga y el chico que me gusta estén en una cita a mis espaldas me da la sensación de haa

Eroness...

-¡N-no es lo que crees Megumin! ¡Hay una explicación sobre eso!

Pude sentir una sed de sangre viniendo de Megumin, quien habló en un tono aterrador

-¿De verdad eso es cierto?

-Yo...

 **-¿No tienes el sentimiento de** **déjà** **vu** **?**

 _-_ _Seh_ _¿De donde vendrá?... Oh cierto el_ _cap_ _"Que noche"_

Déjeme escuchar, si hablan es muy difícil

-Chris ¿Podrías salir un momento? Necesito hablar con Megumin a solas

-¡Sí, estaré esperando en la entrada!

No hace falta decir que ella casi salió corriendo al escuchar a Darkness

-¡Darkness, estaba a punto de hacerla hablar!

 **-Ella incluso admite que la estaba presionando psicológicamente... ¿El cambio de una típica Megumin pervertida a una** **yandere** **es por no ser la heroína del** **fic** **?**

 _-Seguramente, digo, aquí la pervertida, además de Darkness, es Chris,_ _después de_ _todo ahora se dedica a robar la ropa interior de Kazuma_

 **-** **Seh** **, aunque ni siquiera sé que tiene de interesante Kazuma**

¡¿Podrían dejar hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí?! ¡Siguen en mi cabeza maldita sea!

-Megumin, no presiones a Chris de esa manera, s-sin embargo, si no puedes reprimirte y necesitas desahogarte liberando tu explosión, y-yo estoy dispuesta a recibir tal poder destructivo haa con solo imaginar la fuerza de la explosión envolviéndome junto al calor intenso haa haa

Eroness...

 **-X2**

 _-X3_

-Darkness deja de ponerte en celo. Aunque la idea de liberar mi gran explosión es tentadora, y aún así planeo hacerlo más tarde, sigo sin estar tranquila

-Vamos, Chris ya dijo que nada pasó

 **-** **Pff** **, sí claro**

-Además, es poco probable que Kazuma salga con alguna chica

-Je, supongo que tienes razón Darkness

¡Oi! ¡¿A qué viene esa desconfianza?! ¡¿Es tan difícil de creer que puedo conseguir alguna chica que no sean esas dos locas?!

 _-_ _Sep_ _, después de todo, solo consigues otras por_ _fanfics_ _como este..._ _Y no es por cuenta propia al final_

¿Eh?... Bueno, no fue totalmente por cuenta propia ¡Pero aún así_!

 **-Es medio improbable, ya sabes, fandom obsesionado solo con Megumin... Y un poco con Darkness** **... Y no tienes la valentía para una relación, hay que admitirlo, lo hace obvio por tu "relación con Megumin", sí es que se le puede llamar así**

¡Váyanse al diablo!

Empujé una silla y salí debajo de la mesa, sorprendiendo a ambas

-¡¿Kazuma?! X2

-Sí...

 _-Ni siquiera dijo la frase, vaya..._

 **-Esto se pondrá feo...**

Di un pequeño vistazo a esas dos, pero luego caminé del comedor a la entrada, donde me encontré con Chris un tanto nerviosa por lo de antes

-¿Hm? Oh, hola Kazuma

Chris me saludó, aunque antes revisó detrás de mi, seguramente por Megumin, pero eso no importa

-Oye, necesito hablar contigo

Chris me habló, seguramente es de lo que dijo en la cocina

-Ok, pero mejor lo hacemos después, digamos que este lugar estará fuera de control

-Bien, no tengo problema con eso

Giré a ver en dirección del comedor, y pude ver tanto a Darkness y Megumin espiándonos

 **-¿Qué planeas?**

Volví a mirar a Chris, ella solo me veía un tanto curiosa

-Chris ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

 _ **-¿Qué?**_ _X_ **2**

-¿Eh? Ok, esta bien supongo

Ella respondió con simpleza y sin ninguna duda o nerviosismo... No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta pero servirá. Chris abrió la puerta y ambos salimos, pero antes de que yo lo haga giré para ver a Darkness y a Megumin, ambas parecían en shock, sobre todo la loli

 _-Vaya, eso fue cruel_

Jeje, eso esta bien

Al final salimos de la mansión, pero para cuando estuvimos bastante lejos Chris se detuvo

-Hey Kazuma ¿Que tan lejos quieres ir?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno... Ya salimos ¿No esta bien hasta aquí?

 **-... ¡** **Pff** **jajaja** **!**

 _-¡_ _Jajaja_ _! ¡Ella confundió el "salir a una cita" con "salir de aquí"! ¡_ _jajajaja_ _!_

 **-¡** **Jajaja** **, ese chiste es pésimo,** **jajaja** **!**

Fui humillado por las voces gracias a Chris... ¿Por qué creo que esto es bastante común?

Bueno, ya me vengue de esas dos, mejor le digo a Chris lo de la poción

 **-** **Seh** **, mejor hazlo**

 _-Más vale que lo hagas_

... Un poco más no hará daño

-En realidad, yo te invitaba a una cita

-Oh ya entien_ ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-qué dijiste?!

El rubor en las mejillas de Chris cubrió toda su cara, al punto donde sus orejas parecían arder

-Je ¿No recuerdas que te había ofrecido ser tu primera vez?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya sabes, tu primera cita. Deberías dejar de malinterpretarlo o creeré que eres una pervertida

-¡C-cállate! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso en una invitación?!

-En realidad, si no me equivoco, ya aceptaste salir conmigo

-Pe-pero es que no pensé que se trataba de eso

-Hm, bueno sí, pero ¿No te interesa?

Chris desvío la mirada, tratando de buscar las palabras que decir. Volvió a mirarme y con timidez dijo

-... Un poco

-Entonces, simplemente haremos algo divertido, pasaremos el rato, nada mas. Y además, seguro te gustara

Chris desvío la mirada una vez más, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y tratando de esconderlas con su bufanda

-B-bueno... Creo que no tengo ningún problema

 **-Sí sí,** **todo** **muy tierno y lindo, pero será mejor que acabes esto**

¿Qué no son ustedes los que siempre causan cosas sin importarles nada?

 _-Eso podemos hacerlo porque,_ _pff_ _, somos nosotros. Sabemos que hacer y que no, e incluso como encubrirlo. Tú por otro lado, solo digamos que si no haces lo que te decimos, terminarás... ¿Despertando sin piernas? No sé, el_ _cap_ _1 no específica nada_

Miré a Chris pensando en que hacer...

Solo un poco más ¿Ok?

* * *

Al final pasaron unos 4 días desde eso

 **-Y en todas decías que terminaría**

 _-_ _Peeero_

... Terminé posponiéndolo

 _ **-¿Y?**_ _X_ **2**

... Terminé teniendo una segunda cita en ese tiempo...

 _ **-Además...**_ _X_ **2**

... Hoy será la tercera... ¿Tengo que decir todo esto? ¿No estuvieron ahí también?

 **-Tú cállate y sigue narrando, los lectores deben saber**

¿Qué tengo que decir exactamente?

 **-Pues... No sé ¿Fire?**

 _-Solo di un resumen de los últimos días, esas cosas_

 **-Em, sí, eso esta bien**

No hay mucho que decir. Megumin se encontraba bastante molesta y gruñona por lo "bien" que me llevaba con Chris, típica celosa, aunque trató de meterse a mi cama una vez, pero digamos que dos tipos intervinieron...

 _ **-De nada lectores**_ _X_ **2**

¿Quiénes son esos? Agh, no importa

Con Darkness la situación estuvo... Relativamente bien, mejor que Megumin al menos, pero ella seguía actuando nerviosa al verme, y al parecer actuaba aún más raro con Chris. Supongo que mientras no haga nada malo estará bien como actúa ahora

Aqua... Con ella fue como siempre, le di las botellas que le había prometido antes y no causó nada, bendita suerte ¿Tendrá algo que ver que salga con Chris? Tal vez revise mi tarjeta para ver mi estadística de suerte más tarde

Ya me había preparado para la cita de hoy

 _-Oye, no te olvides del tema que sí importa_

Lo sé, por eso hablé con Vanir, me avisará si descubre algo, por ahora me distraeré

 **-No vas a salir bien de esto**

Gracias por el voto de confianza...

Salí de mi habitación y bajé, evité encontrarme con alguna de las molestias y finalmente salí

* * *

Llegué a lo que solo podía describirse como un festival, un tanto extraño pero resulta que hacen esto como una forma de aliviar el estrés de la guerra contra el Rey Demonio, un poco necesario si tomas en cuenta que aquí es donde últimamente sus generales atacan

Chris me habló de dicho evento con cierta emoción infantil, por lo que terminó en la cita de ahora

También le había propuesto salir a las otras, pero Darkness tenía trabajo por ese mismo festival, Megumin hacía un berrinche, aunque es más que seguro que secretamente irá a espiarme, y Aqua... No tengo que explicar que ella seguramente solo gastará su dinero y terminará pidiéndome a mí

De hecho ¿Por qué pensé en ir con ellas en primer lugar?

 _-¿Porque eres un_ _tsundere_ _que no deja de apreciar su tiempo_ _con_ _sus amigas a pesar de que estaría mejor sin ellas?_

No soy tsundere

 _-Pero_ _claro_ _que lo eres_

-Cállate

-¿A quién le hablas?

Una voz me habló desde atrás, tomándome por sorpresa, solo un poco

-¡Aaah!

 **-¿Todos los** **Kazumas** **tienen la** **costumbre** **de narrar como si** **no fuera** **nada a pesar de luego gritar como niña?**

 _-Ley universal supongo_

Giré y me encontré a Chris, quien me veía confundida

-Por un demonio ¡Eso me causó un pequeño infarto!

-Oh vamos, solo un completo inútil se moriría del susto... O-oye ¿Por qué éstas en el suelo?... ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

Me quedé en el suelo en posición fetal. Haaa ¿Por qué alguien siempre termina recordándome mi primera muerte? Me levanté y miré a Chris, se veía igual que todos los días, aunque se notaba un poco nerviosa por verla

-B-bueno ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Con una sonrisa comparable a la de una niña, me tiró de la mano y pasamos por varios puestos

Vimos puestos de comida o entretenimiento, parábamos para comer o jugar en algunos, uno en particular era una lotería, al parecer se vendía una versión exclusiva de un nuevo volumen de la novela que a Chris le gustaba, al parecer era de esas que fueron adaptados a obras, como el que vi cuando Iris vino de visita, y que fue muy mala para mi gusto

 _-Digo lo mismo de tu_ _Kazumin_

 **-** **Oooooh**

Yo no quise participar, en parte porque el premio no me interesaba, por otra porque la última vez que partícipe en una lotería junto a Aqua terminé ganando un teléfono inservible, y porque Chris terminó ganando sin muchos problemas, con un poco de trampa ya que es la Diosa de la suerte

Seguimos paseando por ahí, casualmente miré a Chris, quién abrazaba el libro con fuerza en su pecho y con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Jeje no puedo esperar para leer

-No veo que tiene de interesante esa historia

-Pues hasta donde sé, es mucho más interesante que tus aventuras

- **¡** **Oooooh** **!**

Al final continuamos hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto de comida, donde paramos para descansar

-No esta mal, mejor que el último festival que hubo aquí

Chris no tomó muy bien ese comentario

-Hey, te recuerdo que era mi festival

-Aquella vez tuve que trabajar casi todos los días, por no decir que Aqua terminó incluyéndome como un miembro honorario de su grupo de locos

-... Ok, lo pasaste terrible ese día, pero gracias a ti mi celebración se salvó

-Hablando de eso, nunca me diste una recompensa por mi esfuerzo, o siquiera un regalo por mi cumpleaños

-Considera mi regalo el no demandarte por acoso sexual y por robar mis bragas. Por cierto ¡Ya deja de hacerlo! ¡Sé que eres tú el que me las roba a pleno día y luego se echa a correr!

-No tienes pruebas para afirmar que sea yo

-No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas

 _-Como diría el Capitán: "Entendí la Referencia"_

Al final dejamos la conversación con tal de mantener la paz

-Voy a conseguir unas bebidas

-Ok, te espero aquí

Me levanté y fui a comprar las bebidas

* * *

Me quedé sentada esperando a Kazuma, pensé en leer un poco para esperarlo pero alguien me llamó la atención

-Al fin, Moi logró seguirle el rastro al virgen manipulador

Giré para ver al dueño de aquélla voz, era un hombre alto, vestido de forma elegante, y llevaba puesto una máscara similar a la que Kazuma usa en las misiones de ladrón

-Oh, ya veo, tú eres la chica de la poción

¿Poción? ¿De qué habla?

-¿Quién_?

-Moi no tiene tiempo que perder en sus preguntas, solo tomé esto y entreguelo al muchacho que la acompaña, por cierto, no importa si lo lees, con tal de que se la entregues no le importa a Moi lo que haga con ella

Me extendió una carta, la tomé y vi al sujeto alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro... Raro

Vi la carta y la deje en la mesa, tomé mi novela y me dispuse a leerla... Pero tenía un raro presentimiento sobre esta carta

...

Abrí la carta y comencé a leerla

* * *

 **-Y por eso, "** **Logan** **" merecía ganarse un** **Oscar**

 _-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo_

No entiendo sus conversaciones...

Volvía con las bebidas en mis manos, llegué y vi a Chris, que se encontraba con la cabeza baja y una sombra cubría sus ojos. Me acerqué a ella y deje las bebidas con cuidado

-Em... ¿Chris?

Ella se levantó al escuchar mi voz y me agarró del cuello de la camisa, al verla a los ojos, pude notar el enojo dirigido a mí como si fuera una daga al cuello. Las siguientes palabras salieron con una frialdad asesina

-Kazuma ¿Tú sabías de la poción?

* * *

 **Y así termina este** **cap**

 **Fue largo, y por poco sigue, pero pensé que debía terminar aquí**

 **Un poco de suspenso no mata a nadie** **XD**

 **El siguiente** **cap** **por fin llegará al tema del capítulo 1,** **esperenlo**

 **Bien, digan que les pareció**

 **Nos leemos**


	26. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20 De regreso al principio**

* * *

-Kazuma ¿Tú sabías de la poción?

¿Poción? ¿L-lo descubrió? ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!

Miré la mesa y ahí se encontraba una carta, no pude leer bien, pero pude identificar la letra de Vanir... Ese maldito...

Volví a mirar a Chris con temor, y sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, solo pude decir

-... Sí

Ella me soltó y se volteó, me quedé en silencio por seguridad, sobre todo porque la vi llevarse las manos a la cabeza y temblar de furia

* * *

*Hace 7 días*

-Muy bien, necesito que me expliques todo lo que sabes de esto

Saqué los frascos que Vanir me había mostrado en su tienda, eran las pociones naranja y rosa. Aqua se acercó un segundo para estudiarlas, pero al reconocer la de color rosa, la tomó y la arrojó hacia la pared antes de que pudiera detenerla

-¡Idiota, deja de hacer eso, ahora tendré que pagarle a Vanir por eso!

Había tomado "prestado" las pociones para ser más sencillo la búsqueda de respuestas

-¡Que tengas eso en tus manos es una mala idea!

-¡Oi, que eso debería decírtelo yo a ti!

Me calme, no era momento para esto

-¿Podrías explicarme porqué es tan peligroso?

 _-Genial, aquí viene la parte aburrida_ _..._

-Veras, su nombre es... Em, no recuerdo, pero no importa en la historia

 **-Tiene razón en lo que** **dice**

-Bueno, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un pueblo muy muy lejano...

 _-¿Aqua haciendo referencias? ¿Desde cuando ella es interesante?_

¡Ya cállense!

-Verás, un joven mago se enamoró de una hermosa chica, y declaró su amor por ella... Pero lo rechazo porque no tenía interés en él

 _-Creo que le recordamos feos recuerdos a algunos lectores..._

-Así que en su depresión y tristeza, supo que debía superarlo y avanzar... Pero no lo logró así que tuvo en mente otra idea, hacer una poción que enamoré a la chica de él, pasó meses hasta lograrlo, lo usó en la chica y_

-No me digas, la enamoró y vivieron felices por siempre

Que cliché

-No, resulta que la poción no funcionó, ella lo rechazó, comenzó a salir con alguien más y el mago se rindió totalmente

Ok, eso es un giro triste en la historia

-Un par de años después, el mago, en un viaje de auto descubrimiento, se topó con unos granjeros del cual su ganado estaba por acabarse, ya no había crías con tal de mantener el negocio

¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Pero el mago usó la poción que creó en el ganado, y pronto comenzaron a reproducirse

¿Qué carajos?

-Descubrió que al parecer, su poción no enamoraba, sino que amplificaba los deseos o sentimientos de uno. Con dicho descubrimiento, viajó de granja en granja, ayudando a los que tenían el mismo problema y pronto eso se convirtió en un salvavidas para la comunidad, y también se volvió rico y famoso

¿Qué clase de giro argumental es éste?

-Pero algunas personas descubrieron que también afectaba a las personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, por lo que se prohibió dicha poción al público, usándose únicamente en tiempos de crisis por los granjeros

Bien, creo que comprendo porqué la alteración de esas tres al momento de verlo en mis manos... Espera ¡¿Ellas pensaron que yo estaría tan desesperado como para usar algo así?! ¡¿Que clase de impresión tienen de mí?!

 **-¿Debo repetir lo que dijo Chris?**

No, pensándolo bien, no me digas nada...

Espera ¿Significa que hasta ahora, todos esos momentos fueron productos de una poción? Ugh, eso me deprime

 _-No exactamente_

¿Eh?

 **-Pues sí y no, como la historia ridícula y planeada hace como medio** **fic** **dijo, ella sí siente algo por ti, solo que más fuerte debido a la poción** **, en si mismo casi no hiciste nada**

 _-Aunque en general, usarla es ilegal, es como si la hubieras manipulado debido a que, ya sabes, si la usas en una persona y haces que se enamore de ti de forma una tanto forzosa, sería lo mismo que con una poción de amor común y corriente_

Esperen, pero la que bebió Chris no parecía ese tipo de pociones

 _-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Solo porque se trate de una poción de amor tiene que ser necesario que sea rosa o algún color o con algún efecto como humo en forma de corazón? Amigo, lo hubiese hecho muy obvio ¿Por qué crees que las chicas creyeron que la poción rosa era eso?_

Buen punto, el que Chris bebió era anaranjado, realmente no esperaba que evitaran el cliché...

-Y eso es todo ¿Algo más que quieras saber Kazuma?

Vaya... Ok, eso hace que me sienta un poco mal

* * *

*Hace 2 días*

Entré a la tienda de Wiz, me encontré tanto a Wiz como a Vanir detrás del mostrador

-Bienvenido Kazuma-san

-Hola Wiz

-Bien, ya se acabó el saludo, vaya atrás y acomode toda la mercancía nueva, Moi necesita hablar con su socio de negocios

Vanir metió a Wiz en el almacén y se volteó a verme

-Sé para que viniste, quieres hablar de como solucionar el tema de la poción de la que hablamos hace días

Sí, bueno, un par de voces no deja de molestarme por eso

-Bien, pero ¿Era necesario encerrar a Wiz ahí atrás? Podría ser de ayuda tomando en cuenta su conocimiento

Vanir negó con la cabeza de forma seria

-Moi no lo permitirá, si la dueña inútil descubre que se aprovechó de su amiga y sus sentimientos para conseguirse una novia en un intento desesperado de consuelo ante las opiniones totalmente ciertas de usted

-Oi

-Es seguro que ella no lo dejaría pasar, muy pocas veces la he visto dejarse llevar por el enojo, y hubo una vez en una situación parecida a la suya donde el sujeto apenas salió ileso. Moi aceptaría las emociones negativas con gusto pero no sí la tienda sale destruida en el proceso

E-eso si es aterrador...

-Hablando del tema_

-Moi acepta trabajar en ello, por un precio

Ya lo suponía. Vanir y yo decidimos un precio razonable para ambos, al final acordamos que me avisaría a través de una carta que debía hacer, solo espero que no vaya a enviar algún muñeco explosivo

* * *

*Momentos antes*

Esperaba en una pequeña fila para comprar las bebidas, creo que mejor hubiera ido a otro lado, esto se tarda

 **-Bueno, disfruta de tus últimos momentos como "inocente"**

Vamos, prometí que una vez que Vanir me diga como solucionar esto hablaría con Chris para darle a entender que no fue a propósito lo que hice... Bueno, no del todo, pero no tiene que enterarse de que aproveché un poco la situación

 _-_ _Seh_ _, ambos sabemos que no va a ser ta simple como lo das a entender_

¿No podrían hablar de otra cosa?

 **-... Bueno, tengo un par de razones por las que** **Logan** **debía ganar un** **Oscar**

 _-¿En serio?_ _Dime_

Pensándolo bien, no hablen de nada

* * *

 _-Bueno, luego de leer todo eso no puedes negar que su enojo es justificado_

 **-** **Seh** **, yo no esperaba eso luego de grabar mis líneas en partes de un** **cap** **que fueron removidas para aparecer en otro y que atara algunos hilos sueltos en la trama**

¿De qué diablos hablan? ¿No ven que estoy en un serio problema?

 _-Lo siento, le prestamos atención a los_ _flashbacks_

 **-Sí ¿Qué sucedió?**

Pues le dije a Chris que sí sabía y ella... Pues, me soltó, se dio la vuelta y parece estar a punto de gritarme

 **-Ok... No estás muerto... Ya es algo, trata de no empeorar la situación**

Miré la carta de Vanir y la guardé, luego la revisaría. Con cierta duda, hablé

-Eh... ¿Chris?

-¿Qué quieres?

Ella habló con enojo, sin voltearse a verme

-Hay una buena explicación para eso

Con eso logré que me mirara, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido me dio la impresión de que hablara

-Verás... Primero que nada, yo no te la di, fuiste tú quien lo bebió por tu cuenta

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-¿Recuerdas cuando robamos esa tienda de artilugios de la calle principal? Luego de escapar de la escena, cuando bebiste ese frasco resultó que se trataba de... Bueno, ya sabes

 _-Cap 4_

Chris recordaba dicha noche, pero entonces preguntó otra cosa

-¿Por qué tenías esa cosa en primer lugar?

-No era intencional, ni siquiera sabía su nombre en ese momento, no sabía que era luego de un tiempo, me enteré hace poco en realidad

Chris se calmó poco a poco mientras le daba información

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Planeaba decírtelo... Solo quería que no fuera en un mal momento

Y no era mentira, si se lo decía en una mala situación acabaría peor, por eso la estaba mimando un poco al traerla aquí

-... Entiendo, pero no debiste haberte tomado tanto tiempo, si me lo decías antes no me hubiera enfadado

Ella finalizó el tema con tranquilidad, aunque se notaba un poco deprimida por alguna razón

-Sí, bueno, quise hacerlo al momento de saberlo, pero no te había visto en dos días, además que tuve cierta situación con Darkness y Megumin que me llevaron a evitar el tema y termine por invitarte a salir ya que_

-Espera

Me detuve en mi explicación, Chris me veía confundida, me preguntó

-¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto?

-Hace no mucho, no imp_

-Dime cuando exactamente

Poco a poco, Chris se me acercó con con enojo, yo retrocedí un poco cuando se encontró muy cerca de mí

-... Hace 7 días...

Esas palabras no calmaron a Chris, de hecho la enfurecieron aún más, al punto en que volvió a agarrarme del cuello de mi camisa y hablarme cerca de ella

-Dime Kazuma ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir varías veces y nunca me dijiste de la poción hasta ahora?

Diablos, creo que hablé de más

Mi falta de respuestas y el corto tiempo en la que ninguno de los dos dijo algo hizo que Chris me sacudiera en busca de respuestas

-¡Dimelo de una vez maldición!

-... Es que... Darkness y Megumin me dijeron que no creían que yo sería capaz de conseguir alguna cita que no fuera alguna de ellas y... Un par seguía con lo mismo de esas dos... Antes de darme cuenta yo... Sabía que estabas sintiendo algo por mi debido a esa poción, así que te invité frente a esas dos

Y lo dije todo, no esperaba que esto resultara así. Miré a Chris directo a los ojos, y la verdad esperaba enojo, furia, tal vez incluso un aura asesina de la que una Diosa sería capaz de tener, sin embargo, lo que vi fue... Tristeza, como si de la nada todo lo que le dije la hubiera asustado. Ella me soltó, retrocedió unos pocos pasos sin quitarme la mirada, la vi llevarse sus manos a su boca y bajó la vista al suelo. No soporté más y el momento en que quitó su vista de mí, escapé de ahí

* * *

Corrí y corrí lejos de ahí, no me detuve ni para respirar, simplemente me dirigí lejos

Maldita sea ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso?

 _-Porque al fin y al cabo así es la trama_

 **-Seh, por no decir que el giro de que en vez de la poción de enojo de la cual dejamos instrucciones muy específicas a una especie de poción de amor estuvo de la nada**

 _-No realmente, ya que a esta le dimos un nombre, por no decir que era medio obvio que se trataba de algo así, ya saben, como que los momentos románticos fueron de la nada. Sin embargo, por exigencias del guión, debíamos hacer más suspenso, por lo que tuvimos que ingeniar una segunda poción de la cual dijimos unas bobadas de las que la gente aceptó porque fue la única pista falsa y directa que dimos, por no decir que se crearon teorías locas con eso, je_

 **-Cierto, además ¿Quien diría que no se trataba de una típica historia de comedia que tenía toques de romance, sino una historia de ciertos giros y** **sub** **tramas que guiaban a una historia de manipulación?**

¡Paren de hablar como si estuvieran explicando algo, eso ya lo sé!

 **-Tú cállate, te recuerdo que tú fuiste quién aprovechó la situación y básicamente jugó con los sentimientos de una chica en busca de satisfacción propia... Claro, no pasó nada sexual, pero no lo deja de hacer incorrecto**

¡Ya cierra la boca!

Luego de eso, pasé toda la noche despierto moviéndome, había regresado a mi mansión por dinero y un par de cosas, y escapé antes de que alguna de las chicas me encontrara. No dormí por miedo a ser sorprendido, fue bueno que antes de venir a este mundo hubiera reducido mis horas, y noches, de sueño, porque sino es probable que ya me hubiera desmayado de agotamiento en algún lado

Durante la noche pensaba en como podría esconderme de Eris-sama, incluso pensé en ocultarme en una cueva, usar una máscara, teñirme el cabello de blanco y usar de nombre algo como "Kano Yuudai", pero deseché la idea porque, lo admito, sería muy obvio que se trata de mí

Además, desde ayer, esos dos dejaron de hablar, a pesar de que les pedía un poco de ayuda en las ideas para pasar desapercibido, esas voces no hablaron en ningún momento. Estoy preocupado...

...

¡No! ¡Pero claro que no me preocupo por ellos! ¡No me encariñé ni nada con esas malditas voces! ¡No me preocupare por las malditas molestias que nunca me dejaron en paz! ¡No va a suceder otra vez!

... Al final, me encontraba caminando hacia la entrada del pueblo de Axel, luego de pasar escondido la mayor parte de la noche finalmente me decidí por abandonar este lugar

-... Que lastima que no pueda despedirme

-¿Despedirte de quién, Kazuma?

Me volteé y vi a Aqua detrás de mí confundida

...

¿Por qué la gente siempre se para detrás de mí cuando digo un diálogo privado en voz alta?

-Aqua ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como no apareciste anoche, Darkness y Megumin se preocuparon y me arrastraron en su búsqueda por ti

Eso me recordó a Chris y lo que pasó ayer

-¿No hablaron con Chris?

-¿Eh? No, no la vimos. Ahora que recuerdo, las dos me dijeron que si me encontraba con Chris que preguntara si sabía algo de ti

Así que aún no se enteran de eso, eso es bueno

-Como sea, debo irme, no les digas a las demás que me viste

-¿Por qué debería? ¿Donde planeas ir? ¿Estas escapando de una demanda de acoso sexual otra vez?

-Agh, no tengo tiempo para esto

Solo me fui caminando fuera del pueblo, creí que Aqua se cansaría o bien se iría por las demás, pero cuando ya me encontraba en medio de un campo abierto a las afueras de Axel, ella tan solo me seguía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, al parecer mi detectar de enemigos se había activado por su presencia además. Al final me detuve y me giré a verla

-Aqua, ya vete

-No hasta que me digas a donde irás, si no me lo dices Darkness y Megumin me molestaran por no haberte preguntado

Como odio que tenga sentido común en los peores momento

-Solo estoy tratando de evitar a_

-¿Chris?

-Exacto... Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esta atrás de ti con cara de pocos amigos

Me giré de inmediato y sin poder reaccionar, mi camisa fue jalada por Chris, dejé caer mi equipaje, tal vez fue por el miedo o por la mirada de Chris, pero comencé a recordar toda mi vida, luego de eso volví a la realidad, donde Chris me gritó y luego a Aqua, a la cuál le grité que huyera para no empeorar la situación. Terminé en dogeza rogándole perdón por un tiempo, lo suficiente como para que me dolieran las piernas y la espalda

-... Ya puedes levantarte

Si bien dijo eso en un tono calmado, al verla aún mantenía la misma mirada desde el inicio. Me levanté y me quedé de pié frente a ella, ya no había un escape a esta situación

-... En serio lo sien_

No pude terminar porque en un arranque de furia Chris me golpeó con su puño derecho en la cara, derribándome en el suelo

-Ugh... M-me lo merecía

Me puse de pié y Chris volvió a golpearme con su puño

-Uuuh... Ese también me lo merecía

Volví a pararme y otra vez fui derribado por Chris

-Auch... B-buen brazo...

Esto en serio duelo

Miré a Chris desde el suelo, respiraba con un poco de dificultad y cansancio, agarraba su brazo tembloroso, noté como los dedos de su mano temblaban de dolor por los golpes, pero yo era el más adolorido de los dos, físicamente

Chris dio varías respiraciones profundas para calmarse

-... Ahora sí... Ya puedes levantarte, no te golpearé

A pesar de que temía que lo volviera a hacer, me levanté. Ella me llevó lejos de ahí, dejando mis cosas como si fueran basura, y al final me llevó hasta un árbol, donde usó Atar en mí, sentado por suerte

-Muy bien, es hora de que hables Kazuma

* * *

Le dije todo lo que había pasado, me detuvo en algún punto pero me dejó continuar, cuándo terminé la luna ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo. Ahora que había acabado la historia, solo esperé por su reacción. Chris se encontraba delante de mí, con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos debido a su cabello, parecía estar pensando en todo, había omitido unas partes por si acaso, entre ellas el tema de las voces, que por cierto ¡Si quieren aparecer y sacarme de esto no me molestaría!

-¿Seguro que es todo?

Chris preguntó, su voz sonaba nerviosa, como si quisiera que dijera algo más

-Sí, es todo, no hay nada más que pueda decir

Ella se levantó, se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pocos pasos, lejos de mí

-Escucha, en serio lo lamento, sé que debí decírtelo apenas te viera. Sí alguien usará algo así en mí también me molestaría pero no es como para enojarte tanto

-¿Tanto?

Chris me miró, en sus ojos había enojo, pero también tristeza

-¿Crees que solo estoy molesta por eso? ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que realmente me enoja de todo lo que dijiste?!

Ella comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente

-¡No solo sabías de eso y no me lo dijiste, me usaste como una distracción de tu depresión, me invitaste frente a mi amiga para decirle que no era la única chica a la que podías conseguir con facilidad, pasaste días invitándome a salir por tu egoísmo! ¡¿Crees que no tengo derecho a enojarme?! ¡No pareció nada importante para ti, pero yo me había alegrado por eso! ¡Yo!... Yo...

Se detuvo a solo unos pasos de mí. Su voz se había quebrado ahora, sus gritos cesaron y su voz luchaba por salir de su boca

-Yo... Pensé que sentías algo por mí... Después de esos días en la que pasábamos juntos, me alegraba estar contigo... Era diferente a estar con alguien más, me emocionaba y mi corazón se aceleraba, estaba alegre de tenerte a mi lado, sólo sabía que yo... Me había enamorado de ti

Chris se arrodilló, cubrió su cara con sus manos y siguió

-No sabía que hacer con lo que sentía, sabía que Darkness siente algo por ti y que Megumin y tú tenían una especie de relación, pensé que lo único que debía hacer era guardar esos pensamientos e ignorarlos pero... Ese día que me propusiste una cita yo... No quise negarme... Pero que estúpida me siento ahora por haberte seguido el juego

Chris se limpió los ojos y me miró, las lágrimas se encontraban al borde de sus ojos a punto de caer por sus mejillas

Yo evité verla, no podía soportar que me viera de esa forma

-... Supongo que se acabó

Se levantó, tomó su daga, me miró y la lanzó a un lado de mi mano

-Cuando termines con ella, ve a entregársela a Darkness, la quiero de vuelta

Sin decir nada más, ella se alejó y me dejó

* * *

Me tomó un tiempo, pero logré liberarme, sostuve la daga conmigo mientras me dirigía a recuperar mi equipaje, sí es que aún se encontraba en el lugar

Cuando llegué, vi a Aqua, Darkness y Megumin excavando un pozo en el suelo

-Aqua ¿Segura que Kazuma esta aquí?

-¡Lo juro! ¡Estoy segura de que lo enterraron en este lugar, seguro que esta en lo profundo de la tierra!

Siguieron cavando hasta que les llamé la atención

-¡Oigan, aquí estoy!

Dejaron de cavar y me vieron sorprendidas, sobre todo Aqua, seguramente creyó que Chris me mató, no la culpo, yo también creí que lo haría

-¡Kazuma! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Miré a Darkness

-Darkness, necesito que hagas algo

-¿Qué necesitas?

Apreté la daga en mi mano

-... No, no es nada. Vamos a casa

Tomé mis cosas y todos nos dirigimos a mi mansión. Dejé la daga en mi habitación y me acosté, cerré los ojos y traté de ignorar la imagen de Chris en lágrimas con tal de dormir

Y así, terminó ese día

* * *

 **Ok, esto fue largo, quise agregar todo el cap anterior y este en un mismo cap pero no pude encontrar como hacerlo, al final salió esto y... No sé, hasta estoy un poco deprimido por esto, no sé ustedes pero así salió, lamento matar sus teorías... Nah, la verdad no, planeé esto desde el cap 2, 5 o 6, así que al que no le gusta, que haga una mejor historia y digame si lo logra**

 **Al fin llegamos al "Cap 1", y también el cap "Intermedio", que les dejo los nombres para que sepan que leer por si sintieron que se omitieron dichas partes**

 **Digan que les pareció y**

 **Nos leemos**


	27. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21 Lo lamento**

* * *

Desperté de mala gana, aún tenía sueño pero no podía dormir, al final me levanté y decidí ir a caminar. Aún era temprano, y al parecer las demás no despertaron. Caminé por el corredor hasta las escaleras deprimido, al bajar por un escalón...

Resbalé, caí por las escaleras y todo se volvió oscuro, cuando abrí los ojos ya me encontraba en aquél lugar, parado en vez de estar en una silla como de costumbre, frente a cierta Diosa de cabello plateado, que en vez de recibirme como siempre, se encontraba mirándome en silencio...

-Eto... Hola Eris-sama, supongo que yo he muerto... ¿Debo rogar por mi vida o...?

Uuuh esto es incómodo, ella no respondió por un tiempo hasta que

-Ya debes irte

-¿Eh?

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba elevándome hasta que vi a Aqua, que me miraba confundida, y un tanto adormecida

-¿Kazuma?

-Sí, soy Kazuma

-Que raro, por lo general debo llamar a Eris para que te traiga, espera ¿Será que le hiciste algo y no quiere tenerte cerca? Kazuma, que bajo caíste

¿Por qué tiene la mejor percepción del mundo cuando no es el mejor momento?

Me levanté y revisé, no había rastros de las otras y Aqua estaba en pijama

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-No mucho, yo estaba en el baño, p-para refrescarme, no es como si lo hubiese usado

No me engañas

-Entonces escuché un ruido, al salir te vi en el suelo, tenías varios huesos rotos, incluido el cuello

Vaya, es bueno que haya perdido el conocimiento antes de sentir eso...

Aqua y yo terminamos desayunando, pensaba hacerlo de todas formas. Yo solo comía tranquilamente, pero al momento de tragar tuve una mala sensación en mi cuello, como si hubiese algo grande obstruyendo mi garganta, en un impulso agarré mi cuello y miré a Aqua, quien estaba preparando su desayuno sin verme al estar de espalda. Traté de llamar su atención, pero mi voz no salía, por lo que golpeé la mesa y lo que sea que tuviera a mi alcance

-Ya deja de hacer ruido Kazuma ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

¡¿No ves que me estoy ahogando?! Es lo que me hubiera gustado gritar pero pronto caí al suelo perdiendo la consciencia, pronto abrí mis ojos y... Bueno

Volví a estar frente a Eris-sama, que me miraba incrédula, seguro no esperaba verme tan rápido

Yo evité verla, una cosa es caer por las escaleras, pero morir ahogado en el desayuno DESPUÉS de haber muerto por primera vez ese día hace que sienta cierta vergüenza de estar frente a ella, y claro, la situación de ayer no ayudaba

-...

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, en cambio ella solo parecía esperar a que Aqua me sacara

-... Yo_

-{¡Kazuma_!}

-Ya vete

Y otra vez... Reviví. Aqua también se encontraba confundida debido a la rapidez con la que llegué

Debo arreglar este asunto cuanto antes

... Ok, en serio es raro tener tanta paz en mi cabeza... ¿No van a aparecer?... Muy bien, como si me importara

Salí de casa junto a Aqua, que creía que volvería a desaparecer y debido a que tanto Darkness como Megumin, o sólo Megumin, la arrastran por ahí hasta traumatizarla, por lo que ya me mantiene vigilado

Que molesto

Miré el cielo, estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover por la tarde

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Eh?

Giré a ver mi derecha y noté un carruaje en mi dirección a toda velocidad

Y morí... Eris-sama se encontraba sentada, viéndome como si se tratara de una mala broma, sosteniendo un libro el cual parecía que iba a leer hasta mi llegada

Pasó otro silencio incomodo, ella volvió a su lectura, ignorando mi presencia por completo... No es la primera vez que me hayan tratado así, pero que se trate de Eris-sama en serio me da un agrio dolor en el pecho

-¿Eris-sama?

Ella detuvo su lectura para darme una pequeña mirada antes de volver al libro

-¿Hay alguna forma en que podamos hablar del_?

-No

Y con una fría respuesta, volví a esperar en silencio hasta que Aqua me reviviera

A penas eran las 7 de la mañana y ya había muerto 3 veces, nuevo récord supongo

Para empeorar las cosas, no terminó ahí, seguí muriendo, luego de la carreta, una flecha perdida me dio en el pecho, curiosamente en el corazón, Eris-sama sólo dio atención a su lectura, aunque se notaba incómoda también, luego, mientras pasaba por ahí, a alguien se le cayó su espada por la ventada de un segundo piso y... No quiero decir como morí, pero lo hice, y otra vez aparecí frente a Eris-sama, que dejó el libro a un lado y apoyó su cabeza en su mano viéndome de forma cansada

Y así siguió y siguió, moría de distintas formas, dentro del pueblo, a este punto estaba agradecido de que Aqua estuviera conmigo, aunque no dejaba de juzgarme al notar la rapidez en la que volvía. Pensé que al salir fuera del pueblo sería bueno, sin tomar ninguna misión, pero poco después me atacó un oso de un golpe... Y otra vez estoy muerto

Siento que me estoy acostumbrando más de lo normal

Eris me recibió con... Mirando al suelo y agarrándose de la cabeza... Creo que explotará si vuelvo a morir

5 minutos después de revivir... Morí otra vez porque al parecer un rayo me golpeó

Y esta vez Eris-sama me recibió

-¡Ya deja de morirte!

Estaba frente a mi, a centímetros de mi cara, gritándome con enojo

-¿Eh? Bueno, llegué a imaginar en un punto que tú me causabas todas las muertes

-¡Lo último que quiero es ver tu cara! ¡¿Por qué creíste que yo querría matarte, si cada vez que te mueres tengo que verte?!

Ok, supongo que creí mal...

Pero esta vez me decidí a disculparme

-Yo lo_

Ella chasqueo los dedos y reviví otra vez

Al final decidimos volver, y no salir otra vez. En el regreso, Aqua estuvo sobre protectora conmigo, cansada de tener que revivirme

Logramos llegar a salvo, al entrar, Aqua se tiró en el sillón y se puso a beber, yo subí las escaleras desanimado

Me resbalé en el penúltimo escalón y caí

Entonces volví a despertar frente a Eris-sama, que me esperaba parada, no podía ver sus ojos debido a su cabello, pero ya estaba preparado para esto

Llevé mi mano detrás de mi cabeza incómodo y hablé

-Uh... Aquí estoy otra vez

Bien, ahora la parte difícil

-¿Cómo debería decirlo?... Yo en serio lo siento

Eris-sama se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio

-E-Enserio no fue mi intención que todo terminara así, puedo jurarlo

Empecé a ponerme nervioso

-Y-Yo no pensaba en hacerte daño, era lo último que quería. Cometí una gran estupidez y lo lamento en serio

Vi como la expresión fría de Eris-sama comenzaba a quebrarse

-... Satou, no hablemos de eso

¿Satou? Es la primera vez que ella se refiere a mi de forma tan cortante

-... No, en serio quiero tratar de arreglar esto

-¿Sabes que el tiempo funciona de forma diferente aquí, verdad?

-Em... ¿Sí?

-Luego de irme, volví aquí, mientras para ti fue toda una noche, para mi fue como solo 5 minutos sin verte

Oh... Significa que aún es muy reciente para ella... Ok, eso es un problema

-Además... ¿Realmente que valgo para ti?

De todas las preguntas ¿Por que tuvo que dar la más difícil de responder?

-Yo...

No tuve ninguna respuesta, Eris-sama inclinó la cabeza abajo, decepcionada

-¡Es que!... Realmente no tengo ninguna respuesta, o no sé si la tengo... Agh, es muy complicado, ni siquiera entiendo que siento por_

Me detuve antes de mencionar a las demás. Podré arruinar las situaciones por hablar de más, pero sé que nunca debes mencionar a una chica con la que tienes una "relación" frente a otra, aunque esa "relación" ya está más que muerta por dos sujetos

-... ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Bueno

Vi como estaba por chasquear sus dedos

-¡Espera! Yo... No sé cómo me siento por ti, pero sé que eres alguien muy especial para mi, me divierto realmente cuando estoy contigo, y aunque no quise, realmente agradezco el poder ayudarte en lo que se trata de las reliquias, y además que la primera vez que morí en este mundo y te vi aquí, pensé que eras hermosa, casi como la chica perfecta para mi, algo así como amor a primera vista. En verdad disfruto estar contigo... Y fui yo quien lo arruinó todo...

Desvíe la mirada a otra dirección, no sé de donde salió todo ese discurso. Miré a Eris-sama otra vez y pude verla con una sutil mirada sorpresa

-...

Ninguno de los dos habló

-... ¿Le diste la daga a Darkness?

-Eh...

-Hm... Iré alguno de estos días, espero que se la entregues a Darkness, la quiero de regreso

Supongo que esto es mejor que al indiferente silencio. Luego de eso, volví a revivir, al abrir mis ojos vi a Aqua viéndome confundida

-¿Qué?

-Es que en todo el día siempre llegabas antes de que te lo pidiera, pero ahora tardaste ¿Acaso hablaron sobre algo?

-¿No escuchaste?

-Yo esperaba a que llegaras sólo así que no vi necesidad de escuchar

Ah, supongo que logré algo

 _-¿Eso fue lograr algo?_

 **-No lo sé**

Sí, no estoy segu_ Espera ¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Dónde estaban?! No, esperen un minuto

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré para que nadie molestara

Ahora sí ¡¿Por qué diablos estuvieron en silencio todo este tiempo?!

 **-Oh, lo siento su majestad, pero este no es el único** **fic** **en el que trabajamos**

 _-Además, debíamos estar fuera ya que somos más el alivio cómico, y como que todo ese giro serio no debía ser interrumpido_

¡Dejen de hablar como si se tratara de una historia, esta es mi vida! ¡Los necesité antes y no me ayudaron, a pesar de siempre estar ahí para cualquier cosa menos cuando lo necesito!

 **-** **Hey** **, tampoco es como para echarnos la culpa**

¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Ustedes fueron parte de la razón por la que yo hice lo que hice, no dejaban de molestar con eso y siempre lo echaban en cara! ¡No pueden simplemente hacer lo que sea porque siempre me pasará a mi lo peor!

 _-..._ _Vaya_ _, sabes, antes parecías tener seguridad en ti, siempre ibas y vivías tu vida sin que nada más allá de lo normal te preocupara, pero cambiaste, dejaste que un par de señaladas y palabras te afectaran, pronto te rendiste y tomaste la salida fácil. Cuando eso se acabó, buscaste a quien señalar y culpar, igual que una_ _sombra_

...

 _-Te diré algo que ya sabes, el mundo no es un arco iris, ni esta pintado de rosa, es salvaje, duro, y doloroso, te pondrá de rodillas permanentemente si lo dejas. Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie golpea más duro que la vida. Pero no se trata de lo_ _duro que golpeas, se trata de lo duro que te golpeen y resistas ¡Que te golpeen y te levantes no importa los golpes! ¡Porque si sabes vales, iras a buscar lo que te mereces y te golpearán! ¡Porque siempre habrá golpes! ¡No puedes quejarte diciendo que no te gusta lo que eres por él, por ella, por nadie! ¡Culpar a otros por los problemas en los que tú te has metido es de cobardes! ¡Y tú no lo eres, no eres así! ¡Eres mejor que eso!_

...

 **-... Espera, ese es un discurso de** **Rocky**

 _-_ _Eto_ _... Bueno, no se me ocurría nada que decir y... Ya sabes... Vi_ _Rocky_ _ayer y como que se me quedó en la cabeza... Solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió y eso vino a mi mente... Le cambié un poco para adaptarlo al momento y eso... Además, es un buen discurso, debes admitirlo_

¿Sabes? Ese discurso hubiera sido genial e inspirador, pero que lo hayas tomado de una película... Le quita la magia...

 _ **-...**_ _X_ **2**

... Pero... Supongo que es verdad... Yo me metí en esto... Yo debo arreglarlo

 _-... Siempre te apoyáremos, eres nuestro amigo, estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites_

Gracias... Pero no los considero ami_

 **-** **Shhh** **, no digas nada, solo disfruta el momento...**

... Ok

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, estuve inspirado e hice todo esto rápido je**

 **Quedan pocos** **caps** **para terminar la historia**

 **Digan que les pareció y**

 **Nos leemos**

* * *

A las afueras del pueblo, en la oscuridad de la noche, una silueta oscura se alzaba entre las colinas, dos pequeñas llamas de color carmesí se encontraban a la altura de los ojos, mirando el pueblo de forma implacable

-Aquí estoy al fin, más vale que no me causes problemas, Satou Kazuma


	28. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22 Mala suerte, Kazuma**

* * *

Luego de hablar con Eris-sama por última vez, pasó 3 días, me reencontré con ella, como Chris, al segundo día. Entraba al gremio y por casualidad me la encontré junto a Darkness, traté de saludarla pero ella me ignoró de forma incómoda y se fue, Darkness preguntó pero no le dije nada, después de todo si Chris no se lo dijo yo tampoco lo haría

Esa noche Darkness me dijo que Chris quería su daga de vuelta, le pedí que convenciera a Chris para que me vea, y por suerte lo logró, me dijo que me vería hoy en la tarde

 **-Bien, al fin explicas que sucedió sin pedírtelo**

Sabía que me lo pedirían, en serio es molesto que actúen como si no supieran que pasó en los últimos días

 _-Es por los lectores_

Me levanté de la cama y miré por la ventana, me vestí y bajé. Entonces vi a las chicas listas para salir, inmediatamente me quejé

-Oh vamos, no estoy para una aventura

Para mi sorpresa, Megumin respondió

-No iremos contigo Kazuma

 **-¿Esto es real?**

 _-¿En serio?_

-¿Qué? ¿Irán de aventura sin mí?

-Bueno...

Darkness me miró preocupada sin saber que decir. Para mi mala suerte Aqua sí

-Verás, estamos hartas de verte tan deprimido junto a nosotras, así que acordamos irnos sin ti

Ahora Megumin habló

-Además de que quiero lanzar mi explosión lejos de ti, porque incluso te vi mirando deprimido una daga por 1 hora, pareciera que no tuviste suficientes muertes estos últimos días

Eso me recordó que en estos 3 días, cuando salía terminaba muriendo de vez en cuando y teniendo que estar junto a Aqua cada vez que salía, por no decir que reunirme con Eris-sama fue... No había ese frío silencio pero sí una incomodidad mutua

Pero si todo va bien hoy terminaré con eso

 **-** **Nah** **, hoy será un día difícil**

 _-Seh, será complicado_

Oi, que hablen así no me da ninguna confianza

 _-Es porque no queremos darla, ni a ti ni a los lectores_

 **-Exacto**

Como quieran, no importa. Fui al gremio y almorcé. Me quedé ahí para matar el tiempo, no hacía nada en especial, cuando comencé a caminar por ahí ya pude ver la explosión de Megumin, a lo lejos, probablemente vuelvan pronto. Al final volví al gremio por aburrimiento

Pasan 30 minutos, revisé y... No, aún no es hora...

Entonces vi a todos los aventureros salir corriendo

-¿Qué esta pasando?

Luna, que le pedía a los aventureros salir, vino a hablarme

-Kazuma-san, es una emergencia, al parecer la comunicación fue saboteada y no es posible comunicar a todo el mundo, necesitamos que todos vayan a la entrada

Luego de eso Luna casi me echó a patadas de la mesa y yo fui directo a la entrada

¿Una emergencia de ese grado y que oportunamente hayan saboteado la comunicación, evitando avisar a todos los aventureros y solo a una mínima cantidad? ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto? ¿Por qué siento que debí haberme negado a ir? ¡¿Por qué sigo corriendo a esa dirección?!

Al final llegué, esperaba encontrarme con las chicas pero no vi ni rastros de ellas, también noté la poca cantidad de aventureros que se encontraban aquí, algunos pocos llegaban corriendo, además vi a Dust y su grupo entre la multitud. No podía ver nada debido a toda la gente, y creo que es mejor así

-¡¿Donde esta Satou Kazuma?!

Y toda la gente frente a mí se separó hasta dejarme a la vista

Malditos mal agradecidos, con todas las ocasiones en las que... No, ahora que lo pienso, esto siempre es así

 **-** **Seh** **, es triste**

 _-Hasta nos da pena a nosotros_

Miré al sujeto de enfrente. No podía distinguirlo muy bien a esta distancia pero parecía un poco más alto, y musculoso, que yo. En donde debería estar sus ojos podía ver unas llamas carmesí en su lugar, llevaba puesto alguna armadura oscura algo desgastada y dañada por el tiempo, los brazos y piernas no eran nada fuera de lo común, además sostenía una cadena en su mano derecha, sin embargo no llevaba hombreras, y más que una armadura, tenía una placa de metal cubriéndole el abdomen y dos que cubrían en los pectorales, dejando un espacio expuesto en medio de su tórax. El casco no tenía nada en especial, un casco común con un gran hueco para ambos ojos y un protector en la zona de la boca con rejillas, sin embargo, era la única cosa de toda su armadura que se veía mantenido con cuidado y menos desgastado. En su cinturón, del lado izquierdo, traía una espada larga envainada, y del lado derecho tenía lo que parecía ser una daga asegurada, de modo en que no se caería

Este sujeto se ve intimidante

 **-Porque lo es**

El sujeto jaló la cadena y detrás de él salieron

-¡Kazuma, Kazuma-san, ayudame!

Aqua salió detrás de él, cargando a Megumin que parecía estar inconsciente, y Darkness también salió a la vista, aunque ella parecía caminar dormida más que otra cosa. Ambas tenían en su cuello las cadenas

-Oh, parece que capturaron a su equipo

-Ya no hay salvación

-Ahora estamos perdidos

-Kazuma no es nada sin ellas

-¡Oi! ¡¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?! ¡Ellas no son nada sin mí!

Busqué a quien dijo eso pero no lo encontré

-Me estoy cansando de esto

Dijo antes de chasquear los dedos. De inmediato un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo caer de rodillas mientras agarraba mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos y apreté los dientes con tal de no gritar

Agh... Siento como si cabeza fuera a explotar... ¿No va a explotar verdad?

 **-Cállate, también me duele**

 _-Ugh, somos tres_

Pronto dejé de sentir el dolor de cabeza cabeza. Me levante y vi a mi alrededor y todos se encontraban en el suelo e inconscientes

-Que raro, se supone que también debías caer... Bueno, suerte tal vez

Miré de nuevo al sujeto, Aqua aún estaba consciente, no parecía afectada, tampoco Darkness, a pesar de que aún estaba dormida o algo así. Pronto Aqua gritó por ayuda

-¡Kazuma, no te quedes ahí, haz algo!

-¡¿Y qué se supone que haga?!

-¡Agh como si tuviera la respuesta! ¡Ya sé! ¡Intercambia lugares como sacrificio!

(Narrador de apoyo: Y entre toda esta discusión, el pobre sujeto de armadura miraba incómodo, sin nada que decir realmente. Sus ojos pasaron de ser llamas a dos puntos rojos que iban de un lado al otro al ver como esos dos discutían)

-¡Como si me fuera a sacrificar por ti, ninguna de ustedes tres vale mi vida!

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿De qué estas hablando Neet de mierda?! ¡Soy una Diosa! ¡Tú vida no se compara a la mía!

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Mi corta y joven vida no se compara a tu larga y vieja vida, maldita anciana de edad indeterminada!

-¡Aaah! ¡Lo dijiste, te dije que nunca debes hablar de la edad de una Diosa!

 _-Como que el momento de_ _suspenso_ _y genialidad fue arruinada por esta discusión..._

 **-** **Seh** **... Mira al pobre sujeto de armadura, se encuentra incómodo aquí... Me da lastima...**

Entonces una gran nube de polvo se levantó cuando algo cayo al suelo. Cuando el polvo se esparció, pude ver al sujeto de la espada mágica fanático de Aqua en la típica pose de aterrizaje de súper héroe

¿Cuál era su nombre?

 **-No sé**

 _-¿Acaso importa?_

-No sé quién te crees que eres para tener a Aqua-sama encadenada

Diciendo eso con gran seriedad, miró al sujeto de armadura, quien miraba a este tipo confundido, además de que sus ojos ya no eran llamas sino simples puntos rojos por alguna razón

-... ¿Y tú eres?

¿Eh? Por lo que vi de este sujeto, imaginé que se trataría de alguien del Rey Demonio y que sabría quien es... Supongo que ni ellos logran recordar su nombre

-¡Soy Mitsurugi Kyouya! No importa ahora ¡Te derrotaré y la liberaré!

Que cliché...

Él sacó su espada y se posicionó de forma ofensiva, su hoja comenzó a brillar y parecía listo para atacar

El tipo en armadura desenvainó su espada y usando la funda como un mástil clavó la cadena de Aqua y Darkness, como si fueran perros.

Mitsukiwi, Mitsurugi, como se llame, saltó contra el sujeto y lanzó un corte vertical al estar frente a él, que liberó un corte de energía por toda la calle

Pero el de armadura simplemente se giró de lado cuando Mitsurugi atacó, esquivando como si nada. Usando su espada desvió la espada de Mitsurugi, aprovechó este momento y agarró con su mano izquierda la cabeza de Mitsurugi. Él trató de soltarse pero pude ver como un rayo rojo salió del brazo del sujeto y rodeó la cabeza de Mitsurugi, que comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor antes de ser lanzado por el sujeto de armadura a un lado mio. Al mirar a Mitsurugi noté que no se encontraba consciente

-... En serio ¿Quién se supone que era ese tipo?

 _-El sujeto que por alguna razón es vencido a la primera por cualquiera_

-Vaya inútil ¿Por qué hace una entrada genial para acabar como un inútil?

Aqua se quejó, aunque el tipo la calló al amordazarla, usando Atar al parecer, pero lo realmente importante era que el de armadura se centró en mi

-¿También eres de Japón, verdad? Sigue reencarnando gente al parecer

-¿Qué? ¿También?

-Lo supuse al escuchar tu nombre, "Satou" no es un apellido común aquí

Espera, se supone que nadie aquí sabe de Japón ni de los reencarnados más allá de que venimos de "un lugar muy lejano"

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te daré una pista

Apuntó con su espada a Aqua, que trató de gritar de miedo sin éxito

-Esta Diosa me dio un viaje de ida sin regreso aquí

¡¿Es un reencarnado?!

 **-Vaya giro** **en la trama**

 _-_ _Oooh_ _esto se pone interesante, voy por las palomitas_

¡¿Están disfrutando esto?!

-Espera ¿Por qué me estas buscando?

-Para esto

Él corrió hacia mi levantando su espada para atacarme, yo saqué mi katana de nombre raro y logre defenderme a tiempo. Desvió mi espada con la suya y me pateó, haciéndome retroceder adolorido. Él volvió a atacarme por mi izquierda, al defenderme con mi katana el impacto fue más de lo que esperaba y mi espada cayó lejos de mi alcance

Esto es malo

 _-Yo que tú hago algo ahora_

Al ver como se preparaba para decapitarme, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió

-¡Steal!

Apunté mi mano y pronto el brillo impidió que viera, una vez que dejó de brillar, vi al sujeto cubriéndose sus ojos con su brazo derecho, aún sosteniendo su espada

-Agh, siempre odié ese brillo, hay protección para el robo pero no contra el maldito brillo

¡Rayos!

Mientras se acostumbraba de nuevo a la luz, tomé una espada cualquiera. Él lo notó y con un corte horizontal rompió la espada como si fuera un palo de madera. Tomé otra y acabó igual que la primera

-... ¿De qué diablos están hechas estas espadas?

Me quejé en voz alta ¿Y nos envían de aventuras con esto?

Otra vez estuve a punto de ser atacado pero sin darme cuenta, mi mano izquierda tomó la espada de Mitsuruki y logró darle un corte profundo en el lado derecho

-¡Agh, me lleva la_!

Él retrocedió adolorido, la espada cayó al suelo y pude ver como en su corte se iluminaba un segundo para luego soltar un poco de humo, igual que una quemadura

Espera, yo no agarré la espada

 **-Nop, fui yo, lo que me recuerda ¡Corre!**

Rápidamente me levanté y usé Sigilo para escapar de ahí

* * *

Logré llegar a un callejón

Muy bien ¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?!

 **-Pues por lo visto esta tratando de matarte, y de no ser por la oportuna acción de... Bueno, de mí, ya lo estarías**

Eres bastante narcisista

 **-Sólo cuando soy genial, osea todo el tiempo**

 _-Em, volvamos al punto_

 **-Cierto, bien... ¿Ahora qué?**

Normalmente le diría que hacer a las demás pero... Tal vez debería escapar

 ** _-..._** _X_ **2**

Oh vamos, hasta ahora lo único que pareció dañarlo fue esa arma trampa que tenía... Ya me olvidé su nombre, pero entienden a que me refiero

 _-Y que al parecer puede noquearnos si nos logra capturar... Aunque creo que prefiere matarnos directamente, así que no hay que preocuparnos_

¡Eso debería preocuparnos aún más!

 **-Entonces sólo habrá que mantener la distancia por si acaso y atacar con la reliquia... Esperen, la dejamos atrás... Muy bien, fue un placer conocerte Kazuma, hora de buscar trabajo en otro fic**

¡Oi, no des mi muerte por segura tan fácilmente!

 _-¿No que te moriste como mil veces en estos últimos 3 días?_

... Ya sé, aún tengo la otra reliquia

 _-Me acabas de ignorar ¿Verdad?_

Sí. Aún tengo la reliquia que se parece a un Sable de L_

 **-Cierto, por una vez esa cosa servirá**

 _-Seh, no sirvió cuando quisimos cortar los vegetales con ella_

¿Qué hicieron qué? ¿Por eso la cocina tenía marca de quemaduras?

 **-Eso no importa ahora, hay que ir por ella**

Luego hablaremos de esto

 ** _-No, no lo haremos_** _X_ **2**

* * *

Logré llegar a mi mansión ileso, subí a mi habitación y abrí el compartimento secreto en mi armario

 **-¿No crees que tienes muchos lugares secretos?**

Cuando vives con esas tres debes tener todas tus cosas de valor en secreto o lo arruinaran

 _-Buen punto_

Revisé el compartimento por la reliquia, saqué una tarjeta y... Nada más

... ¡¿Otra vez me pasa lo mismo?!

Revisé la tarjeta, la cual decía

-"Te dije que lo recuperaría"... Nadie sabía que yo lo tenía excepto... Chris

En serio tengo mala suerte hoy

 **-Y solo esta por empeorar**

 _-Sí, porque ya acabó el cap_

* * *

 **Y así acaba el cap, si seguía se hubiera hecho más largo el capítulo**

 **Como ya vamos en las últimas partes del cap, propondré lo siguiente**

 **Hagan todas las preguntas que quieran a los personajes o también a mi, o de la historia en general, pueden dejarlas en los comentarios o en mensaje privado**

 **Una vez se acabe este último arco argumental, responderé las preguntas en modo especial de preguntas y respuestas, y pueden volver a dejar preguntas sí quieren repetir**

 **Así que ahí tienen, el único límite de tiempo será la propia historia, dejen sus preguntas y**

 **Nos leemos**


	29. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23 Los Ladrones están de regreso**

* * *

¡Demonios demonios demonios!

Ayer en la noche revisé la reliquia, después de todo la última vez me robaron por no prestar atención ¡¿Y ahora me lo roban mientras duermo?!

 **-No es tiempo de la narración innecesaria**

 _-Pero sí es tiempo para decirles a los lectores y a los que no leen las notas de autor, que aún pueden dejar sus preguntas para el especial final_

 **-No importa. Tienes que ir y buscar a Chris**

¡Bien! Me acerqué a la ventana y estaba por saltar para salir más rápido

 _-¡Espera!_

¿Qué?

 _-Necesitaremos_ _algo más_

* * *

Corría por los callejones apurado, evitaba las calles por si el sujeto de antes logra verme. También para evitar toparme con la gente que aún no se había enterado de nada, porque...

Estoy en mi disfraz de ladrón

¿Por qué me pudieron que lo llevara?

 _-Bueno, como que nos gusta pelear así, nos hace ver geniales_

¡¿Solo querían vestirlo por gusto?!

 **-Si lo piensas, de hecho es mejor así, si vamos a usar esa reliquia en público, podrían darse cuenta de tu identidad, después de todo usamos esa reliquia antes y dudo que la gente sea tan tonta como para creer que casualmente existen más**

Vaya, supongo que si lo pensaste bien

 _-No, yo no recordaba eso, fue pura casualidad_

... Mejor ignoro eso

Me detuve en una esquina y revisé la calle. Estaba en dirección del lugar donde se hospeda Chris, que suerte que acompañara a Darkness antes o no sabría que hacer, hubiera ido a la iglesia de Eris pero eso estaba demasiado expuesto, por no decir que realmente dudo que ella me escuche. Por suerte la hora en la que se suponía que me encontraría con ella es pronto, por lo que hay una mínima probabilidad de que se encuentre ahí, y si no esta, tal vez la reliquia sí

Cuándo estaba por aproximar mi cabeza por la esquina, el sujeto de armadura se paró frente a mi

Estoy jodido...

-Ejem, disculpe ¿Puede ayudarme un momento?

... ¿Qué carajos?

Vi la calle vacía, si bien esperaba gente en el suelo o incluso muerta, realmente no había nadie... Claro, sin contar a Darkness, que seguía encadenada y caminando dormida, junto a Aqua, también encadenada, amordazada y cargando a Megumin inconsciente

-Verá, estoy buscando a Satou Kazuma, de be de estar por aquí en algún lado

... ¿Este tipo está hablando en serio?

 **-Eso parece...**

-Es de tamaño promedio, no parece tener fuerza, em ¿Qué más?... Ah sí, probablemente lo haya visto corriendo por ahí asustado. Diría más pero no soy muy bueno recordando las caras, pero lo reconocería si lo tuviera en frente

 _-... ¿Soy el único que siente que fue estafado?_

No. La verdad el sujeto se veía intimidante, hasta un poco aterrador... Pero por lo que veo este tipo no parece la gran cosa... Aún así, sé por experiencia propia que su habilidad con la espada no es para nada una broma, así que deberé tener cuidado

-N-no, no lo he visto

El sujeto se me quedó mirando un momento

-... Ok, gracias por su tiempo

Y se fue, las otras lo siguieron y me dejaron... Esto fue demasiado fácil...

¿Dónde estaba?

 _ **-La reliquia**_ _X_ **2**

Cierto

Volví a correr y por fin llegué, entré por la puerta trasera, subí las escaleras y comencé a golpear para llamar a Chris, pero al no recibir respuesta me alejé unos pasos para luego correr hacia ella y la derribé

 **-¿Derribar?**

Bueno, sólo rompí la cerradura, pero lo importante es que entré

Me puse a buscar en toda el lugar, pero por más que buscara no encontré nada, así que entré a la otra habitación, que resultó ser la de Chris. A pesar de la situación, no pude evitar mirar el lugar un poco, no estaba ni muy ordenado ni muy desordenado, de hecho parecía la habitación común de cualquier otra persona, una cama, una mesa, unos cuantos objetos que decoran el lugar, una puerta cerrada, pero nada realmente interesante... Excepto que vi un armario, y mis impulsos de Ladrón me decían que había cierto tesoro en particular que me gustaría colgar en mi pared

No, espera, debo concentrarme. Noté en el suelo una camisa amarilla de mangas cortas junto a una falda blanca con estampado de flores moradas sobre la cama... Vaya no imaginaba que ella tuviera ese tipo de ropa... Creo que se vería linda con eso

 _-_ _Oooh_ _claro, aquí te parece linda pero en el otro_ _fic_ _no es "la gran cosa"_

¿Qué?

 _-Nada, solo una referencia_

Me puse a buscar la reliquia, debajo de la cama, debajo de las almohadas, en los muebles, no encontré nada, sólo me quedaba revisar la puerta y el armario, el cual evité en caso de caer en la tentación... Revisaré el armario. Agarré la manija de un cajón y estaba por abrirlo

Pero la otra puerta en la habitación se abrió y de ahí salió Chris

Por lo visto era el baño, ya que podía verlo desde aquí y además, Chris estaba vestida únicamente con sus bragas, traía una toalla en sus manos que obstruía mi visión de su pecho, además de que su cabello goteaba un poco de agua

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!

Ella pareció ignorar en que estado estaba y entonces bajó la toalla, dándome una vista que siempre voy a recordar

-...

Debido a que no hablé, ella siguió mi mirada hasta notar que estaba semi desnuda. Rápidamente se cubrió con la toalla y su rostro se sonrojó de la vergüenza

 **-Vaya, no esperaba que Kazuma muriera tan pronto**

 _-Y ni siquiera se termino el_ _cap_ _aún_

Tengo un mal presentimiento

* * *

Abrí y cerré mis ojos desorientado, sacudí mi cabeza y finalmente recobré la consciencia por completo

Chris me noqueó de un golpe

 _-Ell tiene un buen brazo sin duda..._

Miré a mi al rededor, estaba apoyado contra un lado de la cama, y Chris estaba a un lado mio, sentada sobre la cama y poniéndose las botas. Entonces notó que estaba despierto

-Pervertido

Dijo eso con frialdad

-No, espera, sé que se ve mal, pero no hay tiempo para eso

Me levanté y traté de explicarle la situación, pero Chris se cruzó de brazos y me ignoró

-Chris

Nada

-Eris-sama

Aún nada

-Gran Jefa

Igual

-Eris

Sin cambios

-... Eris Nee-san

-¡¿A quién llamas "Nee-san"?!

Funcionó. Junté mis manos en forma de suplica y bajé mi cabeza

-Escucha, sé que estás enojada. Pero necesito de regreso la reliquia, ya sabes el que parece una espada de energía o Sable de L_

-¿Sólo viniste por eso?

Ella me miró sorprendida para luego pasar a una triste mirada

-Te juro que no era mi plan pedirte esto, pero hay una emergencia, están invadiendo el pueblo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no deberían anunciarlo?!

-El tipo que viene por mi al parecer saboteó la comunicación, sería demasiada coincidencia que sucediera ahora como para no tener nada que ver

-Espera ¿Vino por ti?

Ello volvió a mirarme molesta

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Agh, no hice nada. Mira, no hay tiempo para esto, el sujeto capturó a las chicas

Chris dejó a un lado su enojo para reemplazarlo por preocupación, me tomó de los hombros y preguntó

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡¿Darkness está bien?!

-Pues... No la vi herida, al parecer la durmió y hace que lo siga por control mental o algo

Pareció aliviarse un poco con esa información, me soltó y retrocedió unos pocos pasos con su dedo rascando su mejilla

-Entiendo que el sujeto parezca fuerte ¿Pero necesitas la reliquia en realidad?

Asentí con la cabeza de inmediato

-Al parecer, lo único que lo dañó en gran medida fue la reliquia de otro tipo que se encontraba ahí, es como si le hubiera quemado el corte, además, es la única cosa la cual creo que no se romperá contra él

-Bueno... Hay un pequeño problema sobre eso

Lo supuse

-Luego de recuperarlo lo oculté en un lugar y...

-... Bueno, estamos perdidos, nos vemos en la silla

Me senté en la silla y me rendí, miré a Chris y ella se encontraba mirando preocupada por su ventana, seguro piensa en Darkness...

Agh, maldita consciencia

Me levanté y me acerqué a Chris

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomará conseguir la reliquia?

-No mucho, pero tardaré unos minutos

-Bien... Conseguiré tiempo, en el mejor de los casos que sea poco por favor, así consigues la reliquia

-... ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no vas a escapar o algo así?

Ugh, sin duda ella es bastante resentida

-Solo necesito que confíes en mí, por favor

Chris me miró por un rato hasta que soltó un suspiro

-Muy bien

Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi cara

-Ah sí, toma, quería yo devolverte esto, creo que es el mejor momento, porque tal vez muera luego

Saqué la Daga y se la ofrecí

-... Gracias...

Ella lo tomó

 **-Je, de nuevo en equipo**

 _-Al fin, y ahora se termina el cap... Ah no, aún sigue_

* * *

Ambos corríamos por los callejones. Miré a Chris y no pude evitar preguntar

-Oye ¿Por qué llevas puesto un pañuelo?

Ella venía "disfrazada"

-Bueno, tú también éstas vestido así

... No pude decirle nada luego de eso

Pronto llegamos a la calle principal y nos detuvimos, por suerte no había nadie, y unos cuantos aventureros se encontraban inconscientes por ahí

-Muy bien, me iré ahora, trataré de no tardarme

-Bien, yo trataré de ganar tiempo contra el sujeto

 _-Necesitamos saber su nombre_

-Trata de que no te mate

-Tranquila, tengo un plan

-Que curiosa conversación ¿Me puedo unir?

Ambos volteamos y vimos al tipo parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia

Oh diablos

 _-¿Ahora sí se acabó?_

 **-Seh**

 _-Bien_

* * *

 **Y eso es todo,** **hubiera seguido pero sentí que si le ponía acción hubiera quitado la atención a que por fin se arreglaron las cosas, a medías, entre Kazuma y Eris**

 **Ahora sí, los siguientes caps serán los últimos, no diré una cantidad para no prometer nada**

 **Como saben, dejen las preguntas sí se les ocurre alguna, aquí o por mensaje privado**

 **Nos leemos**


	30. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24 Un pequeño relato**

* * *

Chris y yo estábamos frente al sujeto que inició todo este problema, agh, de por sí estoy cansado de tanto correr, al menos esperaba no encontrármelo tan rápido

Detrás de él salieron las chicas, Darkness aún dormida y Aqua parecía estar a punto de caer por cargar a Megumin tanto tiempo. De la nada lo vimos tomar su espada, tanto Chris como yo nos preocupamos al ver como apuntaba con su arma al cuello de Darkness

-... Je, lo sabía, hablaban de mí

Espera ¿Creyó que hablábamos de alguien más?

-Un momento ¿Son esos famosos Ladrones de Cabellera plateada?

-... Uh ¿Sí?

-Je, sabía que tú me parecías familiar, esa descripción que me dieron los guardias fue bastante precisa

-¿Guardias?

-Larga historia...

Esto es molesto, necesito distraerlo de alguna forma sin iniciar una pelea

-Oh bueno, debo seguir en lo mío

Apuntó su mano a nosotros

-¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer?

Chris preguntó al susurrarme, vimos como de su mano una especie de bola de fuego se formo en su mano y fue disparado hacia nosotros

-¡NADA BUENO!

Por suerte logramos esquivarlo, en poco hubo una pequeña explosión un poco a lo lejos, sin ninguna víctima al parecer

-Una advertencia, no me molesten

-¿Eh? ¿No nos apuntabas en realidad?

-No, prefiero no tener sangre innecesaria en mis manos

-Que raro, pensaba que serías el típico tipo ma_

Mierda, me dejé llevar

 **-Muy mal Kazuma, nunca debes hablar de más** **con un enemigo que planea matarte**

 _-... ¿Notaste la hipocresía de tus palabras verdad? Ya que nosotros hablamos a quien sea en medio de peleas_

 **-... Cierto... Aún así, muy mal** **Kazuma**

¡Es por ustedes que me dejo llevar! ¡Si no les hablo me hacen alguna mala broma!

-¿Qué creían que era?

-Si me preguntan, no eres más que nada

Chris se rascó la cabeza cansada de la situación

Oh cierto, hay que distraerlo

 **-** **Dejame** **a mí eso, creo que tengo un** **plan** **... Bueno, a medias**

No me estas convenciendo

* * *

- **Gran Jefa**

 **Le susurré a Chris, que se puso a escucharme con atención**

 **-Tengo un plan, cuando te de la señal, vete a buscar la reliquia**

 **Ella por supuesto me respondió, susurrando por suerte**

-¿Estás loco? Por lo que veo este sujeto en verdad es fuerte, dudo que puedas estar tanto tiempo contra él... Por cierto ¿Acabas de cambiar tu voz?

 **-Solo espera la señal**

 **Ahora me dirigí al sujeto**

 **-** **Hey** **, ya sabes, que te parece si dejas de lado lo de querer matar y secuestra y...** **Vamos a arreglarlo con una cerveza**

-No gracias

 **Y... Ahí va mi plan...**

"¡¿Ese era plan?!"

 **El plan B**

 _¿Por qué comienzas con el B?_

 **Porque** **el A siempre falla**

 _Vaya, no encuentro fallas en su lógica_

"¡Pero ni siquiera tiene lógica!"

 **Escucha Kazuma, solo tenías dos cosas buenas buenas al reencarnar, tu suerte e inteligencia, nada de eso te servirá para el problema en el que estás metido ahora**

 **Ni siquiera la lógica**

 _¿Eso fue un referencia?_

 **Sabes que sí**

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

 **Debes arriesgarlo todo o nada**

 **Dejé la conversación al sentir unos jalones en mi hombro, al mirar, se trataba de Chris que me** **tiraba de la ropa**

-Oye, dime que ese no era todo tu plan

- **La verdad sí...** _Pero ya sé que hacer_

-¿Por qué el cambio de voz otra vez?

 _-¡Oye tú!_

-¿Ahora qué?... Espera, tu voz es diferente

 _-Ay tú no puedes juzgarme, tus diálogos están subrayados_

 _No hace falta decir que tanto él como Chris me vieron raro_

 _-Te diré donde esta Kazuma a cambio de de que tú me digas algo_

La curiosidad le picó al sujeto, mientras Chris se alteró

-... ¿Que quieres saber?

 _-Simple... ¿Cómo capturaste a esas tres atrás de ti?_

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

 **¿Qué?**

 _-¿Qué?... Espera, yo hice la pregunta_

-¿Por qué el interés?

 _-Hay que hacer relleno en el_ _cap_

-... Bueno, no importa, te lo diré

* * *

Observaba desde las sombras como las tres chicas salían del pueblo, lo más seguro es para que la loli de nombre raro haga su explosión

Observé a ese grupo desde hace un tiempo, esa Diosa Aqua era realmente estúpida luego de ver como ella misma, la loli de nombre raro, parte del clan de magos carmesí además de saber explosión y... Ok, es todo, ella en realidad no hace nada después de eso... La chica a la que llaman Darkness, la he visto sonrojarse y respirar de forma extraña en algunas ocasiones, pero no parece tan rara como las otras dos, y Satou no era más que un... Sujeto deprimido estos días, por alguna razón. La verdad no parecían la gran cosa, sin embargo es cosa segura no subestimar a todos juntos. En ningún momento me acerqué a ellos con tal de evitar que la Diosa me detecte, pero ahora que podía enfrentarme a esas 3, creo lograrlo si mi plan funciona

-¡EXPLOSIOOOOON!

Luego de liberar esa poderosa explosión, la maga terminó cayendo al suelo

Es hora, salí de mi escondite y me posicioné detrás de esas chicas. En un principio no notaron mi presencia, pero la Diosa se dio cuenta

-¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué se supone que eres?! ¡Por alguna razón tienes un apestoso olor a Demonio!

... ¿Exactamente a que huele un demonio para ella? A mi no me parece raro

Entonces la vi pronunciar unas palabras y un fuerte brillo iluminó el lugar en donde estaba parado, por suerte logré saltar a un lado. Si llega a darme uno de sus trucos, sería mi fin

Pero no fui tan estúpido como para enfrentarme a una Diosa sin ningún truco bajo la manga. 

Saqué un grillete y se lo lancé, le dio al cuello y se cerró

-¿Uh? Ja ¿En serio creiste que una baratija como esta puede detener a una Diosa como yo?

Y entonces trató de usar sus poderes, pero era obvio que el grillete evitaba eso, así que comenzó a forcejear, golpear, incluso trató de morderlo con tal de liberarse, tardó unos... 20 segundos antes de rendirse... Vaya ¿Así son las Diosas? Este mundo esta condenado, con o sin el Rey Demonio

-N-no puedo creerlo

Miré a la crusader rubia, vi como me miraba con... Espera ¿Por qué me esta viendo como si fuera una acosadora sexual a punto de saltar sobre mi? Pronto comenzó a hablar, emocionándose con cada palabra

-Esa ferocidad, esa agresividad, no solo nos ataca desprevenidas desde nuestra espalda, nuestro punto vulnerable, sino que también captura a Aqua y la esclaviza, pretendiendo utilizarla para sus fetiches ¡Sin darle oportunidad de descanso con tal de saciar sus asquerosos deseos sexuales!

¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Esa perra esta loca!

* * *

 **-¡** **Oi** **! ¡Nadie puede decir referencias más que yo!... ¡Y tal vez el** **muchacho!**

 **Rápidamente grité molesto** **mientras señalaba a mi** **izquierda**

-¡¿Muchacho?!

 **-¿Eh?**

 **Giré a ver a Chris, que gritó molesta al ver como la señalaba luego de decir lo último... Oh, cierto, Fire y yo estamos en el mismo cuerpo...**

 **-Como sea continúa**

 **Chris se enojó al no arreglar el malentendido, pero le presté atención al su** **je** **to**

* * *

Luego de que esa chica dijera todo eso comenzó a acercarse a mi. Esperaba algún ataque con su espada, pero apenas dio unos pasos dejó caer su espada y empezó a desarmar su armadura...

-¿Q-Qué rayos? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Después de presenciar tu poder sé que no sirve de nada una armadura ¡Así que ven y atacame con todas tus fuerzas!

Ella pronto se quedó en nada más que en ese traje negro ajustado y acercándose a mi con baba casi cayendo de su boca. En un principio solo retrocedía unos cuantos pasos mientras agitaba mi espada en un intento de alejarla, pronto terminé corriendo aterrorizado mientras ella me perseguía, a pesar de haber utilizado la misma habilidad que había utilizado siempre contra aventureros para dejarlos inconscientes, se supone que los debilita al causarles un extremo dolor, ella solo se emocionó aún más, al final usé Sleep para dejarla dormida luego de haberme acorralado contra un árbol

-*Jadeo*... Eso... Eso fue aterrador...

Me tomé un momento para recuperarme, luego me di cuenta que todo mi plan, todo lo que pensé, calcular cada mínimo detalle, fue... Desperdiciado, porque la Diosa se rindió muy fácil, la maga no hizo nada y parece estar inconsciente, y la crusader... Ugh

Me costó unos 20 minutos el recuperarme del pensamiento de porque fui tan tonto como para aceptar venir a este mundo

-Muy bien...

Miré a la crusader y le coloqué un grillete

-Levantate y recoge tus cosas

* * *

-Luego me dirigí a la Diosa, le ordené que cargara a esta loli y luego vine aquí, saboteé la comunicación, hice una que otra cosa para llamar la atención

 _-Vaya... Fue más relleno de lo que esperaba_

-Bueno, así fue como capturé a esas tre... Espera ¿Y el muchacho?

 _-¿_ _Hm_ _? Ah, je... No lo sé_

 _Levanté mis manos y hombros para hacerme el confundido, después de todo Chris se fue mientras el sujeto contaba su historia_

-Ah ya veo, me hiciste monologuear... Supongo que el trato también fue un truco

- _C_ _laro, ni que me importara saber que hiciste antes. Muy bien, hora de pelear_

 _Choqué mi puño contra la palma de mi mano_

-Espera ¿Tú quieres pelear? ¿El sujeto que destrozó a medio castillo?

"¿Medio castillo?"

 **El** **One-** **shot** **de acción, ya sabes, el anunciado en el** **cap** **12**

 _-Ni idea de como sabes eso pero... Bien, sí, soy yo el de tu historia ¿Asustado?_

 _Ese tipo comenzó a reírse tranquilamente_

-Al fin, un digno oponente

 _Levantó su puño derecho_

-¡Nuestra batalla será legendaria!

 **¡Le dije que dejara de hacer referencias! ¡Muy bien, hay que darle una paliza!**

 _Lastima que ya se terminó_

 **¿** **Qué? ¡Ay por favor! ¡Ya venía lo b** **ueno** **!**

* * *

 **Ok** **ok** **, este** **cap** **fue corto, y tal vez un tanto aburrido, pero pasó un tiempo, la verdad habría acción y sería más largo, pero luego de la** **mini** **historia de fondo, simplemente no pude encontrar como juntarlo**

 **Además haría muy largo el** **cap** **si ponía todo lo que planeé**

 **Así que prometo acción en el siguiente**

 **Nos** **leemos**


	31. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25 Round 1 ¡Empecemos esto!**

* * *

 _Vamos_ _Skull_ _, ya empezó el capítulo_

 **¿Seguro que no lo cortarán?**

 _Sí sí_ (°u°)U _apenas lo iniciamos, vamos, hay que empezar con la acción_

"Oigan ¿De verdad piensan seguir con eso?"

(Narrador de apoyo: Mientras las voces discutían, el Reencarnado simplemente veía con sus ojos, como puntos rojos y no en llamas, como "Kazuma" caminaba de un lado a otro, cambiando expresiones y moviendo los brazos como si discutiera con alguien a pesar de estar sin decir ni una palabra)

-Eto... ¿Estás bien?

 _-Sí, dame un minuto..._ **Mejor que sean dos**

-... Debí reencarnar en un bebé cuando pude

 **Muy bien, necesitamos liberar a las otras, parece ser que no le importará usarlas de rehenes siempre que le de ventajas**

"Ok, eso suena a un plan"

 _Bien, elige a cual de las tres ir primero_

"Em... Megumin"

 **Ok** **entendido, iremos por Darkness**

"Oi, no la elegí a ella"

 **Tus necesidades no son mi** **problema**

"Agh... Solo no me maten"

 _Prometemos que no te morirás en lo que dure la pelea, si te mueres dos segundos luego de eso, es tu problema_

 **¡Ahora que comience es** **to** **!**

 **Golpeé la palma de mi mano derecha con el puño de la izquierda, listo para empezar esta mierda**

* * *

Kazuma se detuvo en medio de la calle y miró de frente al Reencarnado con total seguridad. Él soltó las cadenas de Darkness y Aqua y tomó su espada, listo para cualquier ataque. Kazuma solo extendió su mano derecha a un lado, apuntando a uno de los tantos aventureros inconscientes

 **-Steal**

Un fuerte brillo se produjo en su mano y desapareció dejando en su mano una espada. Posicionando la espada delante de él, una pequeña sonrisa pícara se formó debajo de la máscara del Ladrón

Ambos corrieron en dirección al otro y al estar frente a frente chocaron sus espadas, soltando unas pequeñas chispas cuando el filo de ambas armas se tocaron

Usando su pierna derecha, Kazuma dio una pequeña patada al abdomen, alejando al Reencarnado y causando distancia entre ambos

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo intercambiaban miradas entre sí. Levantando su espada, el reencarnado se acercó a Kazuma y dio un corte horizontal por la derecha, Kazuma logró bloquear el ataque y contraatacó con un corte al brazo, justo en la unión del codo. El sujeto se tomó del brazo mientras soltaba un gruñido de dolor, Kazuma aprovechó la situación y corrió hacia las chicas

-Fire Ball

 **-¿** **Uh** **?**

Volteando atrás, vio como una bola de fuego se dirigía rápidamente hacia él. De un movimiento veloz, arrojó su espada hacia la esfera y al impactar una potente explosión se creó. Él impacto arrojó al suelo a Kazuma y pudo ver como las llamas en el suelo ardían a solo centímetros de donde estaba, con sus manos cubriendo ambos oídos

 **-¡Mierda!... ¡Eso estuvo cerca** **!** **... ¡Creo que estoy sordo!... ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo es que las personas caminan en cámara lenta con una explosión detrás y no les afectan nada?! ¡Claro que afecta! ¡ES UNA TOTAL MENTIRA!...** **Ok** **ya estoy mejor**

Entonces el Reencarnado se acercó caminando tranquilamente, pasando a través de las llamas como si nada

-Aún estoy de buenas, así que estoy bien con negociar, no necesito matarte

Una pequeña sonrisa burlona se formó debajo de la máscara de Kazuma

 _-Aww, que ternura, me vas a hacer llorar_

Ese comentario sarcástico impacientó al Reencarnado

-¿Vas a decirme donde está Satou Kazuma?

 **-** **Uh**... **Oye** **John** **Doe** **... ¿Puedo decirte** **John** **?**

Sentándose en el suelo tranquilo, preguntó de forma casual

-No me llamo así

 **-¿Entonces?**

John sacó una tarjeta y se la arrojó a Kazuma. En esta decía

"わからない"

 **"... No le entiendo"**

 _"Ni yo"_

"¿Qué? Pero si... ¿Que no saben japonés?"

 _"_ _No s_ omos _Japones"_

Kazuma dejó de mirar la tarjeta y se dirigió al Reencarnado

 **-... No entiendo** **taka** **taka** **, señor...**

Volvió a mirar la tarjeta

 **-Ni siquiera lo voy a intentar**

Le arrojó la tarjeta a John de regreso

 **-Pero tomé una clase de ingles en internet una vez** **,** **"** **Where** **is** **the** **library** **"**

John inclinó la cabeza a un lado, confundido

 **-L** **o que se traduce literalmente como "Yo no negocio, cara** **de** **culo"**

Usando su pierna, Kazuma derribó a John con una patada barredora, se levantó, apuntó ambos brazos a dos aventureros y usó Steal. El brilló desapareció dejando dos espadas en sus manos

 **-A ver si puedes seguirme el paso**

Entonces corrió hacia una gran casa de dos pisos, entró abriendo la puerta de una patada y cerrándola al pasar. John se levantó, sus ojos se encendieron en llamas carmesí una vez más y entró a la casa abriendo la puerta

Las ventanas se encontraban cubiertas por cortinas negras, y toda la sala se encontraba a oscuras más allá de la poca iluminación que sus ojos y las ventanas ofrecían

-¿Dónde estás maldito desgraciado?

Entonces escuchó raros ruidos parecidos a gruñidos, pero sin poder descifrar de donde venía

-... ¿Qué rayos es ese ruido?

Dijo antes de ponerse a buscar

* * *

 _"_ _¿En serio estás haciendo_ _eso_ _?"_

 **"¿Qué? Tal vez lo asuste"**

"¿Por qué un tipo se asustaría con eso?"

 **"¿No viste películas de terror** **?** **Bueno, después de un tiempo nunca es aterrador"**

Kazuma se encontraba oculto detrás de un mueble en algún lugar de la casa

De vuelta con John (Empieza a acostumbrarte a llamarlo así, créeme). Él se encontraba caminando por la sala, haciendo a un lado las sillas y mesas

Entonces se escuchó varios sonidos de objetos hecho de cristales romperse

-¡Deja de hacer ruidos! ¡No es nada aterrador, haces el ridículo!

 **Entonces** **dime** **niño ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Tocar el piano de forma rápida y pegadiza?** **¿Perseguirte con un guante con garras mientras digo frases ingeniosas con la palabra "Perra" en ellas? ¿Hacer** " **Ch** **Ch** **Ch** **Ha Ha Ha"?**

John no dejaba de buscar por la casa, haciendo a un lado la mesa del comedor mientras buscaba al Ladrón. Fue entonces cuando vio las escaleras que llevaban arriba

-No lo sé, tú dime

 **¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer referencias!**

John subió las escaleras poco a poco, tratando en lo posible que sus pisadas no se escucharan

Abrió la primera puerta junto a la escalera. El interior de la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras más allá de los pocos rayos de sol que venían de la ventana cubierta por las cortinas, usando su mano izquierda creó una poderosa llamarada, incendiando toda la habitación, iluminándola. Viendo que estaba completamente vacía fue a la siguiente habitación

Abrió la segunda puerta, era una habitación normal, armario, cama, pero lo más importante, había una sombra a un lado de la cama

-Te diré que puedes decir que de miedo

 **Oooh** **iluminame**

Entonces John apuñaló la sombra por arriba y levantó su espada, descubriendo que solo se trataba de ropa amontonada en una montaña, con ropa deslizándose por la hoja de su espada. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de cierta persona detrás de él

 **-** **¿Qué pasó? ¿Sin palabras?**

Escuchando unos pasos rápidos, John se volteó y vio una silueta pasar rápidamente de la puerta, desapareciendo de su vista. Salió de la habitación y vio la última puerta. Rápidamente derribó la puerta y varios muebles se encontraban en dicha habitación, una biblioteca, una mesa, un sillón y una colección de vino por la esquina

 **¿Asustado?**

John se acercó por detrás del sillón, pero no había nadie, entonces buscó en toda la habitación y notó el único lugar como posible escondite: a un lado de la colección de vinos, entre eso y la biblioteca, en la esquina oscura de la habitación

-Se terminó el juego

 **Oh bien ¿Puedo decir mis últimas palabras?**

Acercándose hasta estar frente a la esquina, preparó su arma listo para dar el golpe portal

-Dilas

 **-Dejas tu espalda demasiado vulnerable**

Girando rápidamente hacia atrás, lanzó un corte horizontal al aire esperando darle al Ladrón

Pero no había nada

-¡Agh!

Un grito junto a un punzante dolor en el pecho lo sorprendió, bajó la mirada y vio la hoja de una espada en el centro de su pecho, atravesándolo desde su espalda

-Que tramposo

 **-No. Te dije que tenías la espalda desprotegida** **, así que técnicamente te avisé que atacaría por ahí**

Girando su cabeza, pudo ver al Ladrón que tanto buscaba sonriendo tranquilamente desde la esquina, apoyando la espada que tenía en su mano izquierda sobre su hombro mientras con su otra mano sostenía el mango de la espada que lo atravesaba. Kazuma giró la espada con la que apuñalaba al sujeto, causándole un gran dolor al sentir en su interior el filo doble de la espada girando. Kazuma dio una patada a la espalda de John que lo tiró al suelo y liberó su espada

"... ¿Ya se acabó?"

 **"...** **Ok** **, esto fue aburrido"**

Kazuma salió de la esquina, caminó a un lado del cuerpo en el suelo, y se quedó mirando al sujeto que acaba de apuñalar por la espalda tirado en el suelo por un rato hasta que se aburrió

 **-Supongo que se acabó**

Se volteó para salir de la oscura habitación, pero entonces notó que en su mano derecha, la espada se encontraba limpia. La elevó a la altura de sus ojos y miró la hoja de metal, no había ni una gota de sangre, como si apenas la hubiera usado, fue en ese momento cuando la habilidad de Detectar Enemigo se activó. Entonces se volteó para ver como cierta persona estaba parada frente a él

 **-Oh** **mierd** **_**

Kazuma se cubrió con ambas espadas. Usando su brazo derecho, John golpeó a Kazuma con un revés en su cabeza y destrozó las espadas, enviándolo contra la pared y cayendo de cara al suelo como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo. Kazuma comenzó a levantarse apoyando su manos en el suelo como soporte, con un poco de dificultad

 **-Ugh ¿Ahora se supone que eres inmortal?**

John se acercó hacia Kazuma, quedándose parado junto a él y respondió con simpleza

-Algo así

Agarró del cuello a Kazuma y lo arrojó al pasillo. Rápidamente Kazuma se reincorporó y apuntó con su mano

 **-** **Create** **Water**

El Agua salió disparada de su mano y casi le da a John, pero lo esquivó al hacerse a un lado. Kazuma aprovechó este momento para correr hacia las escaleras, estando a punto de bajar John lo tackleó, llevando a ambos al suelo, dentro de la habitación en llamas. John se levantó y apretó el agarre en su espada, Kazuma por otro lado se encontraba en el suelo de espalda, apoyándose en sus brazos y arrastrándose lejos de John, quien caminaba a la par de Kazuma y evitando que haya una distancia entre ellos. Pero uno de sus brazos atravesó el suelo, debido a la débil estructura de la habitación por el fuego. Kazuma trató de sacar su brazo pero vio a John levantando la espada en su mano listo para dar el golpe mortal

 **"¡Un poco de ayuda no estaría mal Fire!"**

 _"Eh... ¡Oh, ya sé!"_

Kazuma elevó su pie izquierdo y lo bajó rápidamente, dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo, que hizo temblar un poco el lugar, desequilibrando a John momentáneamente, pero pronto volvió a prepararse para dar el golpe final. Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, el suelo de la habitación se agrietó y ambos cayeron al piso de abajo, Kazuma cayó sobre la mesa de la sala y uno de los escombros terminó golpeándolo en la cabeza, John cayó sobre uno de los tantos muebles que había tirado por ahí, con varios escombros sepultándolo al final

-Ugh, mi cabeza

Kazuma, ahora sí el original, llevó una mano a su cabeza adolorido, pero pronto se dio cuenta que volvió al control

"¿Pero qué? Oigan, los necesito"

 _"Danos un momento..._ _Agh_ _, eso dolió"_

 **"Necesitamos un pequeño descanso, ugh... Trata de ganar tiempo"**

En ese momento, el brazo de John emergió de los escombros con un puño. Kazuma se levantó con dificultad, mayormente en su pierna izquierda, casi tropezando por ella, y salió por la puerta de regreso al camino principal, cerrando la puerta por si acaso. Dando unos cuantos pasos de distancia, John atravesó la puerta con fuerza, sin empuñar su espada. Kazuma volteó a verlo, viendo como John se acercaba caminando hacia él con rapidez de forma amenazante, notando sus ojos en llamas. Kazuma comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

 _"No mires sus ojos, mira sus movimientos, mira sus pies, esta tratando de atraparte"_

Y estando a poca distancia, John pisó el pie izquierdo de Kazuma con fuerza, casi haciéndolo caer y deteniéndole con éxito

 _"Te dije que vieras sus movimientos ¿Ahora qué Kazuma?"_

Con su brazo derecho, John golpeó la cabeza de Kazuma por detrás, haciéndolo encorvarse y perdiendo el equilibrio. John pasó por debajo del brazo izquierdo de Kazuma su propio brazo derecho y lo inmovilizó

 _"Ahí vienen los golpes"_

Teniendo inmovilizado al Ladrón, John comenzó a golpear con su puño a Kazuma en la cabeza, dando fuerte golpes desde arriba como si se tratara de un mazo. Luego del último golpe, John deslizó su puño por debajo hacia arriba, acertando directo en la máscara y soltándolo. Kazuma se tambaleó por un momento antes de reincorporarse

John se acercó listo para otro golpe desde arriba

 _"Evade a la derecha"_

Inclinándose hacia la derecha, Kazuma logró esquivar a tiempo el golpe

 _"Paso atrás"_

John lanzó un gancho derecho que Kazuma logró evitar al inclinarse hacia atrás y rodear a John

 _"Agáchate"_

John giró y uso su brazo izquierdo para golpear a Kazuma, que logró esquivarlo al agacharse y alejarse

 _"De nada"_

"¡Cállate! ¡No me estás ayudando!"

 _"En realidad, yo creo que sí. Por cierto, ahí viene el revés,_ _esquivalo_ _"_

John se acercó y lanzó un golpe de revés a Kazuma. Agarró del brazo derecho a Kazuma y comenzó a lanzar múltiples ganchos al estomago de Kazuma, arrastrándolo a golpes hacia las casas del otro lado

 _"¿Qué haces? Tienes ventaja en velocidad, debes esquivarlo_ _"_

Mientras era reprochado, Kazuma finalmente fue acorralado con la espalda en la pared, John no desperdició ningún segundo para comenzar a lanzar golpes con su brazo izquierdo mientras mantenía a Kazuma en su lugar con el derecho

 _"¡Sal de ahí! ¡Agáchate y esquiva!"_

John soltó a Kazuma y lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho. Aprovechando el momento para agacharse, esquivar el golpe y alejarse

 _"¡Exacto, al fin estás escuchándome!"_

Ese momento de felicidad no duró cuando John agarró de la ropa a Kazuma y lanzó varios golpes directos al tórax

 _"Vaya, no voy a negarlo, resistes bien los golpes, por ahora"_

Lanzando un golpe a un lado de la pierna, John hizo a Kazuma arrodillarse. John rodeó su cuello utilizando su brazo derecho, manteniéndolo sometido y arrastrándolo hacia el centro del camino, con Kazuma tratando de liberarse

 _"_ _Hm_ _, mejor escapa pronto de esa llave o no te va a ir muy bien"_

"¡Eso intento, maldita sea!"

John levantó su puño y lo dirigió directo a Kazuma, golpeándolo con fuerza en la máscara y soltándolo de su agarre solo para ver como caía al suelo boca arriba, derrotado completamente

 _"¿Ahora ves que no es tan sencillo?"_

"Espera ¿No necesitaban que hiciera todo esto?"

 **"Los primeros dos golpes sí, luego, pues... Ya sabes, tu paliza fue entretenida"**

"Hijos de... ¿Ya pueden hacer algo?"

 _"Me toca"_

* * *

John salió de la casa en la que anteriormente había estado, en su mano se encontraba su espada. Miró por un segundo a Kazuma en el suelo, apenas moviéndose, retorciéndose un poco por el dolor

-Je

Entonces dentro de la casa se escuchó un escombro caer, John volteó un segundo por el sonido antes de volver a mirar enfrente

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Kazuma había desaparecido, sin dejar ningún rastro

-¿Donde dia_?

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que Kazuma lo tackleó por detrás, arrojándolo al suelo y perdiendo su espada

John de inmediato se levantó, solo para recibir un derechazo de Kazuma, encorvándose a un lado debido al golpe. Reincorporándose una vez más, para recibir un izquierdazo que lo hizo retroceder un paso

Kazuma lanzó un golpe directo con su derecha, desequilibrando a John. No terminó ahí. Kazuma levantó ambos puños y los bajó con fuerza en la cabeza de John para luego lanzar una patada con su pierna derecha, casi logrando que cayera al suelo. Kazuma rodeó sus manos en su cuello y llevó a John contra la pared, donde tiró de él para luego golpearlo contra la pared un par de veces antes de centrarse solo en ahorcarlo. John, en una rápida reacción, puso sus dos manos en los antebrazos de Kazuma y comenzó a obligarlos a retroceder, Kazuma soltó un gruñido e intentó mantener a John contra la pared, sin embargo el otro sujeto logró bajar los brazos de Kazuma para luego lanzar un derechazo a su cara

Kazuma retrocedió adolorido, apoyando su mano en su mandíbula. Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de que Kazuma lanzará un golpe con su brazo izquierdo. John, sin ningún problema, bloqueó el golpe con su derecha y lanzó su puño izquierdo a la cara, seguido por un golpe derecho al pecho, dejando a Kazuma sin aire. Kazuma se lanzó hacia adelante con un derechazo, pero John lo rodeó y lanzó un rápido golpe a su espalda, casi tirándolo al suelo. Kazuma giró y dio un derechazo, pero John giró de lado, dejando pasar el golpe, y contraatacó con un izquierdazo, pasando a un gancho derecho en el estómago, Kazuma lanzó un derechazo que John detuvo con ambos brazos y procedió a golpear a Kazuma en la cara con golpes rápidos, golpeándolo con la izquierda y luego la derecha, pasando a un gancho izquierdo en el estomago que dejó aturdido a Kazuma

John lo tomó del cuello con su mano izquierda, manteniéndolo quieto solo para rematar con un golpe con su mano derecha. Kazuma chocó contra la pared y casi cae de cara al suelo, pero John lo agarró del cuello una vez más, lo mantuvo de pie y bajó su cabeza solo para dar un rodillazo en su cara. Tiró del brazo derecho a Kazuma, se agachó, pasó su brazo derecho entre sus piernas y levantó a Kazuma sobre sus hombros por un momento antes de arrojarlo contra el suelo como si solo fuera un saco de papas

Kazuma se encontraba boca arriba, con un poco de sangre cayendo por su nariz, con su mejilla izquierda roja por los golpes, su máscara sucia y golpeada

 _-Ugh..._ _Ok_ _, eres bueno en esto..._ _Esa no me la_ _esperaba_

John levantó su pie y se preparó para aplastar a Kazuma, pero él levantó su mano y dijo

 _-Espera espera espera, déjame preguntarte algo_

-*Suspiro* ¿Ahora qué?

 _-¿Por qué un reencarnado decide unirse al Rey Demonio?_

John bajó el pie y miró a Kazuma directo a los ojos, que pasaron de ser llamas a simples puntos rojos

-Haa... Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo

 _-¿Podrías hacerlo más corto? No tenemos todo el_ _cap_

-Cállate, estamos hablando de la historia de mi vida... Fue hace mucho tiempo, era un adolescente normal, luego morí, pensé que fue el fin pero me encontré con cierta Diosa, que no parecía actuar como ahora

Ambos dieron una rápida mirada a Aqua a lo lejos, quien trataba de no dejar caer a Megumin por el cansancio, pero claramente quejándose en voz baja

-Me ofreció venir aquí, reencarnar, y conseguir la gloria a través de un arma proporcionada del cielo. Acepté claramente, era mi sueño ser un protagonista de alguna aventura, sin importarme nada de mi antigua vida en Japón, después de todo... Ni siquiera tenía amigos... O novia... Y mi familia me veía como un chiste debido a que solo me interesaba ir a ver películas o entretenerme con cualquier cosa menos la escuela. Elegí una de las cuantas reliquias y me trajeron aquí... Pero no me habían dado dinero de este mundo, o indicaciones, ni siquiera me dijeron como usar mi reliquia... Y el primer día, unos matones me acorralaron en un callejón y se llevaron mi arma. Tuve que pasar por varías semanas trabajando en lo que pudiera, apenas consiguiendo dinero para la comida, y debía dormir en un establo ya que no había otra opción

Entonces cierto ladrón se rascó la cabeza, aún en el suelo

 _"Siento que ya escuché eso antes"_

 **"Sí, por alguna razón yo también"**

Entonces vio su mano, recordando de quien pertenece dicho cuerpo

 _"Oh... Ya sé donde"_

 **"** **Seh** **... Estos dos dan pena"**

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo también?"

-Maldije toda mi suerte desde entonces, ya que vi a varios de otros Japoneses como aventureros que llegaban aquí y en un día se volvían estrellas por sus armas. Traté de unirme a ellos pero se negaron debido a que les parecía inútil por no tener reliquia, sin contar por el hecho de que en ese entonces ni siquiera podía pagar para ser un aventurero

 _"Ya siento pena por él"_

 **"** **Seh** **"**

Entonces John miró al horizonte, alejándose unos pasos de Kazuma sin darse cuenta mientras contaba su historia, con su voz pasando a un tono cada vez más y más frío

-Un día me decidí a no quedarme de brazos cruzados, un nuevo aventurero vino, ganó unas cuantas misiones por su reliquia, y al final del día rentó una habitación. En la noche, entré por la ventana, le corté el cuello y tomé su reliquia. Pasé meses robando dinero y viajando de ciudad en ciudad, hasta que logré conseguir lo suficiente para estar cómodo un tiempo, conseguí mi título de aventurero y por un tiempo estuve peleando contra el Rey Demonio, hasta que uno de ellos me propuso un trato

Negó con la cabeza, con cierto aire de nostalgia y diversión

-Acepté el trato, después de todo no era la gran cosa, solo matar a unos cuantos de mis compatriotas a cambio de más poder y respeto. Tuve una buena racha, pasando de un simple soldado a casi ser un general del Rey Demonio, pero un día...

La mano de John se cerró en un puño mientras recordaba dicho evento

-Un maldito grupo logró arrinconar me en una batalla, al final lograron derrotarme y quitarme mi reliquia, terminé siendo encerrado por el Rey Demonio ante mi falla. Pero ahora, si le traigo la cabeza de Satou Kazuma, podre tener la posición que me merezco y tú pagarás por entrometerte en mi cami... ¿Eh?

En el final de su discurso, John se volteó listo para terminar con todo, solo para ver que cierto Ladrón se había ido

-¡Me lleva la_!

* * *

-Ugh, me duele todo

" **Bueno, mira que buena suerte que** **John** **se haya puesto a parlotear"**

-¿Por qué lo llaman así? Su nombre es_

 _"Alto ahí, lo llamamos_ _John_ _porque... Tiene cara de_ _John_ _"_

-¿Eh?

Kazuma había escapado mientras John monologueaba, ocultándose detrás de unos barriles a unas pocas cuadras de distancia, casi al final de la calle

-Muy bien ¿Algún plan que tengan en mente contra él?

 _"Vaya Kazuma, me sorprende que luego de todo esto no estés, ya sabes, llorando y_ _quejándote_ _"_

-... Es por otra razón

 **"Bien, no importa cuál sea, solo sigue con esa actitud hasta el final"**

 _"Aunque en cuanto a planes, no tengo nada"_

 **"** **Hmmm** **... Tengo uno, tal vez funcione, tal vez no"**

-Agh... Bien, vamos

* * *

John buscó con la mirada a cierta persona, con sus ojos en llamas y un claro enojo en su mirada. Entonces detectó un palillo de madera con un pañuelo blanco atado. Kazuma se levantó con una de sus manos sosteniendo la improvisada bandera

 **-** **Hey** **muchacho**

John levanto su mano y lo apuntó con una Fire Ball lista para disparar

 **-¡** **Hey** **! ¡** **Hey** **! ¡Espera!**

Kazuma levantó los brazos en señal de paz, John bajó su brazo y escuchó

 **-¡Tú solo trabajas para ese puto, maldito y apestoso del Rey Demonio! Así que te daré una oportunidad de que bajes tus intenciones asesinas a cambio de un trato preferencial, casi cuidadoso ¡Y POSIBLEMENTE! Sea amoroso y tierno**

John se cruzó de brazos, como esperando a que continuara. Kazuma salió detrás de los barriles y comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras hablaba

 **-Hay que hablar, no tiene que terminar así... Esa hija de su puta madre merece ser tragada por sapos por lo que te hizo**

Kazuma señaló a Aqua, John la miró por un momento antes de volver a centrar su atención en Kazuma, cada vez más cerca

 **-Te lastimaron, y mucho, por eso quieres lastimar a los demás, pero si haces lo que el Rey Demonio te dijo, él va a ganar, te convertirás en todo lo que nunca quisiste ser desde un principio, pero peor**

Kazuma ya se encontraba frente a John, a nada más que un paso de distancia

 **-Solo eres un niño que pasó por muchas cosas malas... No quieres lastimar a nadie**

-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que quiero?

John preguntó, su voz parecía vacía y sin sentimientos

 **-Porque he estado dentro de ti... Y sé que eso se oyó mal... He estado dentro de tus zapatos... Lo cuál también se escucha raro, no es una buena analogía... He sufrido lo mismo que tú... Aunque de hecho podría decirse que yo la pasé peor que tú, mucho peor, pero eso no ayuda a la situación... ¡El punto es!... Que hay personas... Personas en este puto mundo, además de ese tipo, que te van a tratar bien. Aún no es tarde, no lo hagas...**

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por un momento

 **-Jamas debiste pasar por todo eso... Jamas debiste estar solo**

Entonces Kazuma abrazó a John

"¿Qué cara...?"

 _"_ _Wtf_ _..."_

John, quien se quedó aturdido por la acción, miró a todos lados sin saber que hacer, totalmente incómodo por el abrazo. Le tomó un momento separar a Kazuma de él y ambos se miraron... Entonces John colocó su mano delante de Kazuma y formó una pequeña Fire Ball

 **-¿No funcionó verdad?**

-No

Kazuma saltó hacia atrás se cubrió con sus brazos, pero John lanzó la Fire Ball y logró impactar a Kazuma, liberando una poderosa pero pequeña explosión que envió a Kazuma hasta el final de la calle, atravesando la ventana de una casa, pasando por la sala de dicha casa, y volviendo a atravesar otra ventana, que lo envió a través de una puerta de madera dentro de otra casa, básicamente atravesando una casa para terminar en otra

Kazuma se encontraba en el suelo, los escombros de la puerta a su alrededor, ambos ante brazos con quemaduras, su máscara había caído a un lado suyo, mostrando un poco de sangre cayendo por su cara y con la ropa un poco desgastada. Él llevó una mano a su cabeza mientras se levantaba tambaleante

" **Me lo imaginé diferente"**

"No me digas..."

-¿Kazuma?

Kazuma giró a su derecha, encontrándose cara a cara con Chris, aunque ella tenía su pañuelo cubriendo su cara

-Ah genial, llegaste... Te tomaste tu tiempo

Kazuma se acercó a un sillón se sentó en él, Chris solo miró todas las heridas que llevaba

-¿De verdad... De verdad no escapaste?

-Ugh... Tengo mis razones...

Kazuma desvió su mirada, evitando verla

-... ¿Realmente este es tu plan? ¿Lanzarte con una espada de luz hacia un tipo que te dejó en ese estado?

-Agh... Voy a arriesgarme

Kazuma se levantó del sillón con dificultad, pero Chris lo empujó con una sola mano de regreso, haciéndolo sentarse adolorido

-No vas a durar

-Entonces ayudame dándome suerte desde el cielo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Planeas ir solo?!

-Bueno... Sí

-Haaa, no importa que digas, yo iré

Chris se dirigió a la puerta, pero Kazuma se levantó y la agarró del brazo

-Creo que me vas a obligar a decirlo... Déjame encargarme de esto solo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás tan obstinado?

-... Quiero encargarme de esto debido a que me siento culpable de lo que te hice y... Siento que esto es como una solución barata a mi consciencia...

Chris miró a Kazuma confundida

-Supongo que entiendo un poco pero... ¿Por que no quieres que vaya aún así?

Ahora Kazuma evitó verla, rascándose la cabeza mientras respondía

-... No quiero que te lastimen

 ** _"_** ** _Awww_** _2_ **X** ** _"_**

"¡CÁLLENSE!"

Chris desvió la mirada nerviosa, ambos se encontraban sin verse totalmente incómodos. Ella miró la reliquia en su mano y soltó un suspiro

-Toma

Chris aproximó la reliquia y Kazuma la agarró, pero Chris no soltó la reliquia y dijo

-Kazuma... No dejes que Darkness salga herida

Kazuma asintió, Chris soltó la reliquia y salió por la puerta, pero se detuvo y giró a ver a Kazuma

-Más vale que ganes

Entonces se fue, Kazuma soltó un suspiro antes de mirar la reliquia y guardarla en su cinturón

-Bien, tenemos la reliquia, ahora les toca

 _"¿Y qué con ese discurso de que lo harías tú?"_

-Eso hace que no haya empezado a correr por mi vida, además, diga lo que diga, ustedes van a tomar el control y pelear

 **"Je, al fin empiezas a caerme bien"**

 _"Bien, vamos"_

Kazuma recogió su máscara, salió de la casa y corrió por el callejón, evitando a John y llegando hasta una herrería

 **"Hora de armarnos"**

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar guantes de cuero que se encontraban ahí, para acercarse a las partes de armaduras, tomando los guanteletes, cubriendo sus manos y ante brazos, para pasar a la botas y rodilleras (Se llaman de diferente forma pero admitamoslo, esto es más simple), luego tomó 2 espadas, colgando ambas en su espalda, agarró otro par de espadas y estuvo por salir con ambas espadas en sus manos, pero se detuvo un momento y volvió por otra arma, específicamente un hacha pequeña, que guardó en su cinturón

 **"Listo, tenemos todo lo necesario"**

"¿Es necesario? Ya tenemos la reliquia después de todo"

 **"Aún falta liberar a las chicas, prefiero guardar la sorpresa para cuando ya no tenga salida"**

* * *

John buscó con la mirada a cierto Ladrón escurridizo, arrastrando a la chicas con la cadena mientras caminaban

 **-¡Oye idiota!**

John miró al frente, Kazuma caminó tranquilamente hasta el centro del lugar, con una sonrisa

 **-¿Era a mi a quién buscabas** **verdad** **? Pues adivina ¡Hora del** **Round** **2!**

John liberó un gruñido, soltó la cadena, desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia Kazuma. Ante la situación, el Ladrón soltó una frase, sonriendo con emoción

 **-¡Hagamos un es** **pectáculo** **!**

* * *

 **Y se acabó,** **jeje**

 **Tomó tiempo pero al fin terminé**

 **No fue la gran cosa pero ya tienen su** **cap** **, hora de trabajar con el** **siguiente**

 **Por cierto "** **John** **Doe** **" es un termino usado para referirse a alguien sin identidad específica,** **google** **por si tienen** **curiosidad**

 **Digan que les pareció** **y**

 **Nos leemos**


	32. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26 Round 2 ¡Hagamos un espectáculo!**

* * *

 **-¡Hagamos un espectáculo!**

Kazuma preparó ambas espadas y corrió hacia John. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos lanzaron un ataque con sus espadas, soltando chispas cuando el filo de las tres armas chocaron. Ambos se alejaron, preparando sus armas en alto. John atacó con una estocada directo al pecho de Kazuma, pero el Ladrón cruzó sus espadas en una X e interceptó la espada de John, elevándola y evitando por poco una apuñalada en el pecho. Kazuma colocó la espada derecha de forma horizontal y la izquierda en vertical, formando una cruz, deslizó la izquierda a un lado, desviando la de John al mismo tiempo y atacó en un tajo con la espada derecha. John apenas logró frenarlo colocando su espada a su izquierda, sin embargo no predijo que Kazuma lanzaría un estoque a su cuello con la espada izquierda. Al final el filo de la espada atravesó el cuello de John

-Ugh *Cof* ¿No es de muy justo que yo tenga solo una espada y tú dos?

 **-Sí, es injusto, pero nada me motiva a jugar limpio en esto**

Kazuma arrancó la espada hacia un lado, cortando todo el lado derecho de John en el proceso, que se tomó de cuello mientras se tambaleaba a la derecha. Kazuma miró a las chicas a la lejanía y se dispuso a ir hacia ellas, pero cuando pasó junto a John, él apuntó con su mano izquierda a Kazuma con una Fire Ball

En una rápida reacción, Kazuma usó la hoja de la espada para elevar la mano de John, lográndolo a tiempo y la Fire Ball salió disparada al cielo, explotando a una altura segura

 **-Ni creas que caeré en el mismo truco**

Kazuma elevó la espada derecha y rápidamente la bajó, desprendiendo la mano de John en un corte limpio en su muñeca. John soltó un gruñido de dolor por un momento antes de atacar con su espada en un corte horizontal a Kazuma, que se defendió colocando ambas espadas frente a él. La fuerza que John usó en su ataque fácilmente destrozó la defensa de Kazuma, desviando sus espadas a un lado el tiempo suficiente para que John lo enviará de un revés al suelo, usando su brazo izquierdo sin mano. Kazuma miró desde el suelo como John se colocaba sobre él y lanzaba un corte con su espada hacia él. Kazuma cruzó sus espadas y logró detener el arma que estaba por cortarlo a la mitad

 **-Ugh, lo siento niño, aún no es momento para matarme, aposté a que no moriríamos en este cap y, por mis 50 dólares, juro que ganaré**

Kazuma desvió la espada de John y lo pateó lejos, permitiéndole levantarse. John se arrodilló y acercó su brazo izquierdo a la mano que se encontraba en el suelo, entonces la mano se pegó a la muñeca como un imán al metal

 **-Eso sí es trampa**

John se levantó, ambos estaban a buena distancia, pero a diferencia de antes, tenían sus espada abajo, sin estar en guardia

-Tienes muy buena técnica... ¿No te gustaría pasarte al bando de cierto Rey? Acabarías la guerra y acabarías muy bien recompensado

 **-Je**

Kazuma levantó las manos y los hombros de forma burlona

 **-¿Te parece que me vaya tan mal para necesitar una recompensa de ese anciano?**

Kazuma se cruzó de brazos, comenzó a acercarse tranquilamente, dándose vuelta y caminando hacia John, dándole la espalda, mirando al cielo confiado

 **-Por si fuera poco, no parece que tu bando sea el ganador, el mundo se ve tan bien a pesar de estar en guerra. Además...**

Kazuma se detuvo frente a John y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos a través de su máscara con seriedad

 **-No soy como cierta gallina que se encuentra aquí**

John apretó el agarré en la mano derecha, en la que sostenía su espada

John atacó con su espada, pero Kazuma lo bloqueó con su izquierda y lanzó un derechazo en la cara de John. Giró la espada derecha para tener el agarre invertido y lo apuñaló en el centro del pecho. Rápidamente elevó su espada izquierda

-Thunderbolt

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kazuma y éste fue lanzado al suelo, soltando la espada con la que apuñaló a John, y retorciéndose hasta que el efecto terminó

 **-Ugh... Ok, eso sí es trampa**

John se reincorporó, miró la espada que aún estaba alojada en su pecho antes de sacarla con su mano libre y mirar a Kazuma

 **-... ¿Me la devuelves?**

John colocó la espada de Kazuma frente a él de forma horizontal, elevó su propia espada y con ella cortó a la mitad la espada de Kazuma. El Ladrón sólo pudo ver como la mitad de la hoja de metal caía al suelo para luego caer el resto, totalmente inservible. No pudo soltar más que un suspiro mientras se levantaba y negaba con la cabeza

 **-Haa... Supongo que debí verla venir ¡Steal!**

Con su mano derecha apuntando a unos aventureros inconscientes, una vez el brillo cesó, posicionó su mano delante de él en guardia

Aunque en realidad no tenía un arma

 **-¿Eh?**

Se trataba de unas bragas, moradas, en su mano. Miró en la dirección de donde usó Steal y vio a una aventurera con falda, sentada contra la pared y por poco viendo debajo de su falda

 **"Tú y tu suerte Kazuma..."**

Miró en la dirección de Aqua, ella se encontraba viendo su reflejo en una ventana, agotada de tanto cargar a Megumin

 _"Bien, ella no se dio cuenta"_

"Em ¿Y qué le pasa a ese tipo?"

Entonces miró a John, quien evitaba por completo mirar en dirección a Kazuma. Kazuma miró las bragas en su mano y la ocultó detrás de su espalda, John se dio cuenta y finalmente miró a Kazuma listo para atacar... Pero Kazuma volvió a sacar las bragas a la vista y John de inmediato disimuló ver a otro lado

 **"No me jodas... ¿Es princeso?"**

-¿V-Vas a seguir sosteniendo eso?

 _"Parece que sí... Esto es tan bizarro"_

Kazuma al final guardó las bragas en su bolsillo y tomó una de las espadas de su espalda para tener dos en cada mano (Que por si no recuerdan, el capítulo anterior se armó con varias cosas)

 **-... ¿Eres virgen verdad?**

-¡¿Eh?!

 **-Eso lo confirma...**

Ahora Kazuma pasó la espada en su mano derecha a la izquierda y llevó dicha mano a la cara, con pena ajena hacia el sujeto frente a él. Kazuma alejó la mano de su cara y se hizo a un lado, esquivando por poco un objeto que voló en su dirección, giró a ver a John, que estaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha una daga pequeña que arrojó hacia Kazuma, él simplemente lo atrapó como si nada con su mano derecha, con el filo pocos centímetros de dar en su cuello. Miró la daga con curiosidad antes de aplastarla con enojo, partiendo el mango y dejando caer lo que quedaba

 **-¿En serio? ¿Usas esas tácticas?**

"¿A qué te refieres?"

 **"Estará apuntando a zonas vitales, cuidado"**

Kazuma volvió a tomar las espadas en ambas manos

 **-Ya usaste 2, así que supongo que con tus habilidades y confianza tendrás... 10... Seh, 10 seguros**

-Sabes demasiado de esto para alguien que sólo es un ladrón

 **-Puede ser... Pero tengo más debajo de la manga**

Kazuma corrió hacia John, éste se puso en posición defensiva. Kazuma arrojó la espada izquierda hacia John y usó

 **-¡STEAL!**

El brillo cegó a John momentáneamente, una vez recuperó su vista, no había rastros de Kazuma, o de la espada que había lanzado

-Hijo de... Usó Steal en su propia espada, sabiendo que no serviría de nada en mí

 **-¡Gracias por explicarle a los lectores!**

John fue abordado por Kazuma, quien se subió por detrás de John y se aferró a su cuello. John dejó caer su espada y trató de agarrar a Kazuma. Kazuma rodeó el cuello de John con su brazo derecho y usando la espada en su mano izquierda, apuñaló a John a través de las costillas, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor. Luego de eso llevó su mano derecha atrás, agarró a Kazuma de la ropa y lo jaló hacia adelante. Kazuma se aferró con su mano izquierda al casco de John y trató de usar la espada que tenía para detenerlo, pero John arrojó a Kazuma hacia adelante y se arrodilló en el suelo por el dolor

Kazuma se golpeó de cara al suelo, en su mano derecha aún conservaba su espada, mientras que en la izquierda sostenía algo en particular. Miró el objeto y descubrió que se trataba del casco de John

-Eso... Es... ¡Mío!

Kazuma rápidamente se volteó. Frente a él, John se encontraba con la cabeza descubierta, a centímetros de él. Su cabeza no era más que un cráneo un tanto amarillento y con una que otra rasgadura, mostrando ciertamente el tiempo que lleva así. La cuenca en la que deberían estar sus ojos fueron reemplazados por poderosas llamas carmesí ardiendo en furia. Su cuello estaba cubierto por su ropa negra debajo de la armadura, pero lo poco que podía ver, resultaba ser la carne y articulaciones con cierta apariencia podrida, que una vez llegando al base del cráneo ya no había nada más que el cráneo expuesto. Él tomó el mango de la espada alojada en sus costillas y la deslizó hasta sacarla, con su otra mano agarró la hoja de la espada y la rompió como si fuera un palillo de madera

 **-Oh vamos, esas espadas no son mías ¿Son prestadas sabes?**

John soltó un rugido similar a un monstruo endemoniado por la furia, que fue silenciado repentinamente por Kazuma, al colocarle de regreso el casco en su cabeza, solo que al revés, dejándolo sin poder ver

 **-En definitiva, creo que te vez más guapo con el casco puesto**

-¡Mm! ¡Hmm, MM!

John agarró su casco y tiró con fuerza, hasta que finalmente pudo quitarse el casco. Volvió a colocarse el casco y buscó al Ladrón con su mirada, viéndolo correr hacia sus rehenes. John tomó su espada y corrió en la misma dirección, extendiendo su mano izquierda, apuntando a Kazuma

-¡Thunderbolt!

Un potente rayo se produjo en la mano de John y voló hasta Kazuma, dándole en la espalda, causándole un fuerte dolor al sentir la corriente eléctrica viajar por toda su columna. Arrodillado en el suelo, con su ropa dejando salir un poco de humo, Kazuma fue alcanzado por John. Él elevó su espada y lo bajó con rapidez, Kazuma sin embargo se giró y se defendió con su espada, pero el impulso causó que cayera de espalda al suelo

John elevó su pie con intenciones de aplastar la cabeza de Kazuma, pero el ladrón, aun defendiéndose con la espada, tomó con su mano izquierda la espada que mantenía en su espalda y con ella desvió el pie de John. Kazuma giró en el suelo para alejarse se levantó y soltó un gruñido molesto mientras preparaba sus espadas

 **-Me lo estás haciendo muy complicado...**

John soltó un bufido, lanzó una estocada al Ladrón, pero él la desvió con su espada izquierda, atacó con la derecha la rodilla de John, obligándolo a arrodillarse con esa pierna, y le dio un rodillazo. John agarró la pierna de Kazuma y tiró de ella, tirando a Kazuma al suelo y permitiéndole reincorporarse, levantando su espada para acabar con Kazuma, pero él lanzó una poderosa patada que lanzó a John lejos

 **-Gracias Fire**

Kazuma elevó las piernas y el tórax, dejándolos caer rápidamente y elevando la parte superior de su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie. Básicamente, se levantó al estilo ninja

John se levantó, inclinó su cabeza a un lado y su cuello soltó un débil crujido

-Supongo que esto no termina aún

John atacó con su espada por la derecha, Kazuma lo detuvo con su espada izquierda y trató de apuñalarlo con la derecha, pero John lo detuvo con su mano libre y lanzó un cabezazo a Kazuma, que retrocedió por el golpe

John apuntó con su mano derecha a Kazuma, el aire frente a él se cubrió por niebla que poco a poco se reunía en ciertos puntos. Sintiendo el aire más frío que antes, Kazuma descifró que sucedía

 **-Vas a lanzarme picos de hielo ¿Verdad?**

Tal como dijo, muchos pequeños picos de hielo se elevaban frente a John, esperando a ser lanzados. Kazuma giró ambas espadas en sus manos, deteniendo la izquierda frente a él mientras giraba la derecha sobre su cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció

 **-Dame lo mejor que tengas Ghost Rider**

El primer pico de hielo salió disparado, Kazuma detuvo la espada en su cabeza agarrándola del mango y bajándola en diagonal frente a él, cortando el hielo, procediendo a girar esa espada delante de él y colocar la izquierda más de cerca, deteniendo la mayor parte de los picos de hielo con la derecha, y usando la izquierda para detener las que lograban pasar, defendiendo tanto su abdomen como su cara, apenas lográndolo, llegando a ser pocos los picos de hielo que lograban pasar a centímetros de él y rasgar su ropa. En poco tiempo John dejó de atacar al acabarse sus proyectiles y vio confundido como Kazuma se detuvo, respirando con mucha dificultad y sus brazos colgando, apenas resistiendo el peso de sus espadas para no dejarlas caer

 **-Dame *Respiro*... Dame un *Respiro*... ¡Segundo!... Ay que pésima condición... Muy bien, ya estoy mejor**

John atacó a Kazuma con su espada por la derecha, Kazuma se defendió colocando ambas espadas en medio. John, estando lo suficientemente cerca, lo golpeó con un revés con toda su furia, que a pesar de defenderse con sus espadas fue arrojado contra una casa

 **-Ugh... Ok, eso me dolió**

Kazuma, en el suelo, se levantó con dificultad, miró sus espadas, ambas estaban agrietadas por el último golpe, lo más seguro era que no durarían

 **-Mierda...**

Kazuma miró a John, él se había ido hacia las chicas, estando a unos pasos frente a ellas con su espada, en posición de combate. Darkness estaba del lado izquierdo de John, mientras Aqua, y Megumin, del derecho

 **"Prepárense para lo peor"**

"Espera ¿Qué?"

 **-Haa... Máximo esfuerzo**

Kazuma corrió hacia John llevando ambas espadas al hombro contrario (Mano izquierda en el hombro derecho y viceversa). Estando ya frente a frente, John elevó su espada y lanzó un corte vertical contra Kazuma, quien bloqueó cruzando ambas espadas

Al chocar las tres armas, las de Kazuma lograron detener la de John pero se destrozaron por el impacto, fragmentos de metal volaron por un momento, sorprendiendo a John por un fugaz momento, momento que Kazuma aprovechó. Giró por el suelo, a un lado de John, se levantó, llevó su mano derecha detrás de Darkness, tomando su espada. Ambos voltearon, Kazuma volteó con la espada de Darkness en sus manos y cortó el cuello de John casi por completo, quedando la espada atorada, Kazuma jaló de ella para liberarla y vio como John se agarraba el cuello, sin pensarlo dos veces, Kazuma lanzó la espada, apuñalando a John en el pecho y lo hizo retroceder tambaleándose

 **"¡Fire te toca!"**

Kazuma volteó a ver a Darkness y agarró con ambas mano el grillete en su cuello y comenzó a tirar de ambos lados con fuerza, tomándole un momento hasta que el grillete cedió y se partió en dos, liberando a Darkness. Ella seguía inconsciente, pero sus piernas perdieron su fuerza y casi cae al suelo, pero Kazuma la interceptó

 _-Ugh... ¿Q-Qué tan pesados son sus músculos?_

Sostuvo a Darkness con su brazo derecho y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros. Kazuma miró a John, su cuello ya se había curado y sacó la espada de Darkness de su pecho, una vez fuera rompió con suma facilidad el arma

 _-Bien, entendimos, eres fuerte, ya no tienes que ir destruyendo cada maldita espada que uso_

John atacó con un corte por la derecha y Kazuma desvío la espada con su mano izquierda, gracias a que tenía los guanteletes de una armadura (Repito, capítulo anterior se armó con varias cosas). John estaba por atacar nuevamente pero Kazuma apuntó con su mano a John

 _-¡Steal!_

-¡Agh!

El brillo cegó a John, aturdiéndolo, Kazuma entonces cargó a Darkness al estilo princesa... Y la arrojó a través de la ventana de la casa cercana

"¡¿Qué cara_?!"

 _"Oh vamos, aún dormida sabemos que Darkness lo disfruta"_

"... Cierto, no dije nada"

Kazuma miró a Aqua, tomó a Megumin de su espalda y la arrojó por la ventana como si fuera un trapo

"¡Oi!"

 _"La salvé, así que no puedes decirme nada"_

Kazuma estaba por ir con Aqua, pero John lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó lejos. Kazuma se levantó adolorido

 _-Ugh... Skull, te toca_

John tomó posición defensiva, pero Kazuma simplemente se rio de forma relajada

 **-Oh amigo, ya estás jodido**

Kazuma llevó su mano derecha a la reliquia, un mango dorado con una gema azul incrustada, la colocó frente a él, apretando su agarre en el mango, activándola y viendo cómo se formaba un haz de luz azul en donde debía estar la hoja de metal. John miró impactado la reliquia

-... Jeje... Jajaja

 **-... ¿Eh?**

John se rio de buena gana, dejo caer su espada sin importarle

-Esto se volvió mejor de lo que creí

John acercó su mano a la funda de la daga en su cinturón, sacó el seguro y sacó... Un mango de metal negro y oxidado, con una gema roja incrustada. John colocó ambas manos en el mango y apretó su agarre, entonces un fuerte brillo de color rojo sangre

 **-Oh mier... ¡Hijo de Pu_!**

* * *

Estábamos en la habitación de Kazuma, John se encontraba frente a la ventana, observando el lugar

-Veamos... ¿Dónde estás viejo amigo?

Caminó hacia el escritorio en la pared y lo movió, abrió el cajón secreto detrás y vio... La colección de revistas del local de las súcubos, rápidamente cerró el cajón, incómodo por lo que vio. Abrió el segundo cajón y vio una tela envuelto en un objeto, lo tomó, lo desenvolvió y vio el mango de metal oxidado, con una gema roja incrustada. Dejó caer la tela y colocó el escritorio de vuelta en su lugar

-Ha pasado tiempo...

Entonces escuchó unos pasos viniendo fuera de la habitación, rápidamente salió de la habitación y en poco, Kazuma entró, observando de forma cautelosa su habitación

 _"Demasiada calma"_

 **"Seh... Tal vez no es nada, puedes estar tranquilo Kazuma"**

"No estoy para nada tranquilo..."

Sin nada más que hacer, Kazuma se acostó y se puso a dormir

* * *

-Entonces salí por la ventana, Satou entró y se acostó, pasé los últimos días yendo con el Rey Demonio, me dio de misión acabar con Satou Kazuma y aquí estoy

"Me sorprende que siga sin darse cuenta que se trata de mi con quien ha estado todo este tiempo"

Kazuma se encontraba escuchando la historia de John, ambos habían desactivado las reliquias. Aqua se encontraba alejada, sentada contra una casa, visiblemente aliviada de no tener que seguir cargando a Megumin

 **-... Espera ¿Pero ese cofre se supone que liberaría una maldición en el lugar o algo así?**

-No... En realidad, lo que debía decir era "El que abra el cofre liberará al maldito en el lugar"... Error de traducción

 **"... Tiene sentido para mi"**

 _"Seh, esas cosas pasan"_

"No, esto es un error muy grave"

 **-Como sea, vayamos a lo interesante**

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"

 **"Veamos, usaré un arma peligrosamente mortal por primera vez contra alguien que ha usado el mismo tipo de armas por mucho tiempo... No lo sé, tú dime"**

"... Suerte"

 _"Skull"_

 **"¿Qué?"**

 _"Que la fuerza te acompañe"_

 **"... Gracias... Se siente bien escucharlo"**

Ambos tomaron sus reliquias e intercambiaron miradas. John activó la reliquia en su mano derecha, con la hoja de luz roja apuntando al suelo, levemente levantada, Kazuma activó el suyo, con el haz de luz azul frente a él, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos

Ninguno de los dos se movió por un tiempo, hasta que John comenzando a acercarse caminando con seguridad pero con cierta cautela. John levantó su sable y lanzó un corte en diagonal usando ambas manos, pero Kazuma rápidamente se movió a la izquierda y usando su sable desvió por seguridad el de John, en el momento en que ambas armas se tocaron por un segundo, soltando unas chispas en el proceso. Ambos giraron y chocaron sus sables, separándose de inmediato John atacó bajando el sable de forma vertical, Kazuma lo evadió a un lado y atacó de la misma forma, pero John se defendió colocando su sable en forma horizontal, girándolo sobre el sable de Kazuma para sobreponerse, empujándolo al suelo y luego desviándolo a un lado, dejando marcas de quemaduras en el camino de tierra

Ambos atacaron con sus sables, Kazuma comenzó a retroceder para alejarse, pero John atacó por la izquierda y Kazuma colocó su sable en medio como defensa, John atacó en un corte diagonal por la izquierda y Kazuma lo repelió. John no se detuvo y siguió atacando por la derecha, con Kazuma defendiéndose como podía, en su último ataque John mantuvo su sable contra el de Kazuma y se acercó a él. Ambos sables se acercaban cada vez más al cuello de Kazuma debido a la fuerza de John

-No puedes ganar esto, nunca has peleado contra alguien con esta arma

 **-Tienes razón, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo**

Kazuma elevó su sable, separándolos y atacó con un corte horizontal por la derecha, hiriendo a John en el pecho. John soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, su herida recorría todo su pecho, dejando las pocas piezas de metal que protegían su pecho en el suelo, derritiéndose por el corte, la herida estaba iluminada por un segundo para luego soltar un poco de humo, recordando cuando la espada de Mitsurugi había herido antes a John

Kazuma volvió a la realidad de la situación y dio una estocada, pero John la desvió a la derecha con su arma. Kazuma retrocedía con su sable apuntando al pecho de John mientras este avanzaba con su sable apuntando al suelo, Kazuma entonces miró debajo de las costillas derechas de John la herida que le había hecho en su primer encuentro

 **-Se ve que las reliquias pueden dejarte heridas**

-Las reliquias como espadas u otras armas tienen una bendición en ellas que permite la facilidad de herir gravemente a demonios, no-muertos, etc... Lo descubrí por las malas una vez

John se detuvo y Kazuma siguió retrocediendo hasta estar a una corta distancia de seguridad. John elevó su sable y lo tomó de ambas manos

-Pero eso no te servirá para cuando acabe contigo

 **-Ya lo veremos**

Kazuma volvió a retroceder y John avanzó, esperando por el primer movimiento del otro sin dejar de mirarse

Un ruido por detrás de Kazuma lo distrajo para voltear a verlo, se trataba de un gato que hizo caer una caja de un puesto de vegetales, John atacó a Kazuma acercándose rápidamente con su sable elevado y bajándolo, pero Kazuma volteó a tiempo y desvió el ataque de John a un lado. John inmediatamente elevó su sable con fuerza y Kazuma se hizo a un lado y retrocedió sin darle la espalda a John, que le siguió de cerca, atacó por la derecha en un corte vertical y Kazuma se defendió, pero John atacó nuevamente por la izquierda, logrando acertar un corte en el brazo de Kazuma. El corte quemó su ropa y su carne, pero no podía prestarle atención a su herida ya que se defendió nuevamente de John, quien atacaba por la derecha, pasando rápidamente por la izquierda y apuntando a la cabeza, al ser bloqueado nuevamente apuntó a las piernas de Kazuma pero ese movimiento también fue bloqueado, y siguió atacando

John lanzó un poderoso ataque por la derecha que desvió el sable de Kazuma a un lado, ambos giraron y Kazuma atacó por la derecha al girar más rápido que John, pero él, aún de espaldas, colocó su propio sable y detuvo a Kazuma. Impulsó el sable de Kazuma a un lado y giró con su propia arma preparando para atacar al Ladrón, pero él se agachó a tiempo y se colocó detrás. John giró rápidamente y Kazuma lo atacó en el abdomen con un rápido corte de lado, no se detuvo ahí, dio una estocada pero John lo desvió y atacó con un revés, que Kazuma por poco falla en detener y contraatacó, pero John lo detuvo, volviendo a tener ambos sables contra el otro, pero en esta ocasión John era el que estaba en desventaja

En un hábil movimiento, John desvió el sable de Kazuma y atacó con ataques seguidos, pero Kazuma se defendió, con mucha dificultad. John elevó su pierna y pateó a Kazuma en el pecho, arrinconándolo contra una casa y atacando, pero Kazuma se agachó y se hizo a un lado, John se reincorporó y ambos atacaron, Kazuma por la izquierda, John por la derecha, y sus sables chocaron. John empujó ambos sables hacia abajo y las puntas de ambas arma atravesaron los muros de la casa. John avanzó y Kazuma retrocedió, dejando cortes y quemaduras en la pared

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de ti

Ambos se separaron, John atacó por la derecha a Kazuma, él se defendió con su sable, pero la fuerza de John lo llevó contra la pared y John lanzó una estocada, Kazuma lo desvió y el sable de John atravesó casi por completo la pared. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Kazuma atacó y le dio a John en el hombro derecho, haciéndolo retroceder y agarrarse el hombro, pero lo soltó para desviar el sable de Kazuma, que estaba por apuñalarlo en el pecho. Agarró a Kazuma del hombro con su mano izquierda y le dio un cabezazo que aturdió a Kazuma, procediendo a dar un izquierdazo a Kazuma, haciéndolo retroceder tambaleante. John tomó del cuello a Kazuma y lo arrojó contra la casa en el otro extremo del camino, Kazuma dejó caer su sable junto a él. John arrojó una daga hacia Kazuma, pero él lo notó y movió su cabeza a un lado, la daga se clavó en el lugar en donde estaba la cabeza Kazuma. John tomó otra daga, Kazuma vio esto, arrancó la daga de la pared y ambos lanzaron las dagas en sus manos, con Kazuma diciendo **Snipe** para usar su habilidad, las dagas chocaron en el aire y cayeron al suelo

John caminó con pasos largos y rápidos hacia Kazuma, con su sable dejando quemaduras en el suelo, Kazuma se levantó mientras tomaba su sable, ambos chocaron sus armas y quedaron sable contra sable, uno contra el otro, sin quitar la mirada del otro. Kazuma giró a un lado y logró liberarse de John, intercambiando lugares y Kazuma atacó por arriba, John esquivó el ataqué y el sable de Kazuma chocó con el suelo, John atacó a Kazuma con un corte horizontal directo al cuello, pero Kazuma lo detuvo con su sable y retrocedió. John lanzó una estocada y Kazuma lo desvío, pero la punta del sable rozó por debajo de sus costillas y dejó un pequeño corte quemado. Ambos atacaron y al chocar, mantuvieron sus sables uno contra el otro hasta que John empujó el sable de Kazuma a un lado, elevó su sable y lo bajó apuntando al cuello de Kazuma, pero él colocó su sable sobre su hombro y lo detuvo a centímetros de su victoria

Kazuma respiraba con dificultad, el esfuerzo que ponía en resistir se estaba por agotar y el calor de ambos sables producido junto a su cabeza lo mareaba

-Aquí se acaba todo

Kazuma elevó ambos sables y los separó, John atacó con un corte directo a la cabeza de Kazuma, pero el Ladrón se agachó y cuando vio pasar el sable sobre su cabeza, se levantó mientras al mismo tiempo lanzaba su ataque acompañado por un grito lleno de frustración y cansancio, el sable de Kazuma logró acertar y corto profundamente a John en diagonal, del lado izquierdo de su abdomen al hombro derecho una herida desprendía un ligero brillo

John cayó al suelo de espaldas, su reliquia cayó lejos de su alcancé, estuvo por levantarse pero Kazuma rápidamente lo pisó en el pecho para mantenerlo ahí, siendo el dolor pulsante en el pecho el factor para mantenerlo. Kazuma quitó su pie de él y se paró frente a él, con su reliquia aún activa. Lo único que hicieron esos dos fue mirarse

-... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

 **-¿Hablas de ganarte? Hmmm... ¿Me crearías si te dijera que usé la Fuerza?**

John no dijo nada, esperando realmente una respuesta, algo que frustró a Kazuma, quien soltó un suspiro

 **-Público difícil eh. Bueno, en momentos como este es donde debo dar un discurso de cómo no pudiste vencer y porque yo sí pude debido al corazón o algo así**

Kazuma golpeó su pecho con su puño un par de veces, justo en el corazón, como para resaltar la ironía

 **-Pero bueno, ya llegó la hora**

Kazuma se acercó a John para apuñalarlo, John sin embargo se hace a un lado y el sable lo apuñala en su hombro derecho. John se acerca a Kazuma aún con el sable apuñalándolo y agarra la cabeza de Kazuma con ambas manos, entonces una corriente eléctrica roja envolvió a Kazuma. El agarre en la reliquia se aflojó y se desactivó, John soltó a Kazuma y lo vio retroceder, sus manos agarraban su cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor

 **-¡HAA!... ¡MALDI_ HAAAA!... ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡HAAAA!**

John se levantó tranquilamente mientras agarraba su reliquia, miró a Kazuma con tranquilidad, sus ojos ya no estaban en llamas

-Sí, dicen que eso duele

* * *

 **Y es todo, ya me imagino a alguien gritándome por terminar ahí... Jeje**

 **Fue un cap más largo del usual, pero cuando veo desde lejos... No sé qué tal me salió la pelea, ya que una pelea de espadas es muy difícil (sobre todo cuando es como el 80 por ciento del capítulo)**

 **Varias partes de este cap tuvieron conexión con capítulos pasados, parece que no todo fue al azar jeje**

 **Digan que les pareció y trataré de traer el siguiente cap lo más rápido que pueda**

 **Nos leemos**


	33. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27 Seh, dicen que eso duele**

* * *

Kazuma se acercó a John para apuñalarlo, John sin embargo se hace a un lado y el sable lo apuñala en su hombro derecho. John se acerca a Kazuma aún con el sable apuñalándolo y agarra la cabeza de Kazuma con ambas manos, entonces una corriente eléctrica roja envolvió a Kazuma. El agarre en la reliquia se aflojó y se desactivó, John soltó a Kazuma y lo vio retroceder, sus manos agarraban su cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor

 **-¡HAA!... ¡MALDI_ HAAAA!... ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡HAAAA!**

John se levantó tranquilamente mientras agarraba su reliquia, miró a Kazuma con tranquilidad, sus ojos ya no estaban en llamas

-Sí, dicen que eso duele

* * *

 **Mi cabeza se sentía como si poco a poco lo aplastaran de forma lenta y constante, y por si fuera poco sentía un calor sofocante en todo el cuerpo**

 _¿Skull?_

 **Agh, no voy a poder seguir, ugh... Creo que es momento de que demos nuestra última conversación**

 _¿Cómo qué?_

 **No sé... Algo como... Donde tenemos nuestros tesoros o secretos**

"Oigan no tenemos tiempo para_"

 _ **Cállate**_ **X** _2_

 _Muy bien... Púes... Fui yo quien siempre te quitaba 20 dólares_

 **¡Lo sabía! Em... Siempre trate que te despidieran**

 _Eres un pésimo guionista_

 **Tú un idiota**

 _Nunca te invito a mis fiestas_

 **Eres un alcohólico**

 _Tu boca es horrible_

 **Siempre dejas el baño apestando**

 _A veces debo pagarles a las chicas para que te hablen_

 **A veces le pago a tipos para que te golpeen, pero tú los golpeas**

 _Eres feo_

 **Cada tanto trato de matarte**

 _Yo escribí el fic de "La crueldad de Eris-sama"_

 **Espera ¿Qué? ¡¿Fuiste tú?!**

 _Sí_

"¡¿En serio están tan tranquilos?!... Por cierto ¿Tú no estabas agonizando de dolor?"

 **Agh, no hay tiempo... Para explicaciones**

"¡¿Ahora sí estás agonizante?!"

 **Caí de rodillas, aun agarrando mi cabeza por el dolor. Miré a John, ese maldito estaba de lo más tranquilo, tomando su sable del suelo y girándose a verme**

 **Kazuma, escúchame bien**

"..."

 **Espera, dame un momento, necesito pensar en un discurso motivacional... Ugh, esto es difícil**

"¡No es momento para tus malas bromas!"

 **Kazuma, con ese tipo no podrás planear ni ser cuidadoso, tienes que ir por todo o nada, eres tú o él, no hay otra opción. Usa...**

"¿Usar qué?"

 **Usa la Fuerza**

"¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!"

 _Es un campo de energía creada a partir de todas las criaturas vivientes, nos rodea y penetra en nosotros. Y mantiene unida a la galaxia... O, se refiere a la fuerza interior de uno mismo_

"¡¿Qué rayos tiene que ver eso?!"

 **Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento...**

"¡No digas algo genial cuando estás hablando de estupideces!"

 **Finalmente tuve que apoyar mis manos en el suelo, hice todo el esfuerzo posible para mirar al imbécil frente a mí y no pude evitar sonreír al decirle**

 **-Te veré en el infierno**

* * *

John vio como el Ladrón finalmente se desplomaba de cara al suelo. Se acercó a Kazuma, activando su reliquia, miró momentáneamente la mano de Kazuma, la reliquia aún estaba ahí, elevó su sable y lo apuntó a la cabeza. Pero justo cuando el sable bajó Kazuma se hizo a un lado, se levantó y activó su reliquia. John atacó con su sable pero Kazuma lo repelió con el suyo y lanzó un derechazo que envió a John al suelo

John, aturdido, se levantó poco a poco del suelo, tocando el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Su casco ahora se encontraba abollado, con un notorio golpe en el lugar de la mejilla izquierda. John soltó un gruñido adolorido mientras miraba a Kazuma, quien lo miraba con su reliquia desactivada

 _-Seh, dicen que eso duele_

John se levantó y activó su reliquia, Kazuma, por otro lado, miró la reliquia en su mano

"¿Por qué te detienes?"

 _"Em... No soy realmente bueno en armas, pero... Al diablo, hagámoslo emocionante"_

Kazuma llevó el sable a la altura de su hombro con ambas manos y lo activó

-Vas a pagar por el golpe

 _-¡Aquí está tu pago!_

Kazuma corrió hacia John elevando el sable, John, sin siquiera molestarse en moverse, se defendió con su sable. Ambos sables soltaron chispas al chocar, John avanzó con rapidez para atacar mientras Kazuma retrocedía sin darle la espalda. Kazuma llevó el sable sobre su cabeza y atacó, pero John colocó su sable frente a él y lo bloqueó cono si nada, pero pronto comenzó a atacar por los lados a Kazuma, que de pura suerte se defendía, hasta que John atacó con un corte vertical desde arriba, Kazuma logró bloquearlo pero la fuerza del golpe terminó derribándolo contra el suelo. John retrocedió unos pasos y estiró los brazos, como si solo hubiera sido un calentamiento

-Lo estás haciendo demasiado fácil, no eres nada comparado a antes

 _-Oh cállate_

Kazuma se levantó y atacó a John, o más bien, solo agitó el sable intentando darle. Kazuma se lanzó hacia John con un corte diagonal, pero John se inclinó hacia la derecha y el Ladrón siguió de largo unos pasos, creando una pequeña distancia. Kazuma rápidamente se volteó en guardia, sin embargo John giró el sable en su mano mientras se daba la vuelta de forma relajada, como si solo se tratara de un juego. John agarró dos dagas de su cinturón y los lanzó a Kazuma, quién se cubrió con su sable y se hizo a un lado, destruyendo una de las dagas que apuntaba a su cara, y la otra pasando de largo

John se acercó a Kazuma y con una patada lo envió contra una pared. Recuperándose de la patada, Kazuma vio a John a punto de atacar con su sable a su cuello, se agachó y pasó a un lado de John para reincorporarse. El sable de John dejó un corte quemado en la pared, pero se olvidó de eso y atacó a Kazuma. Kazuma lo esquivó y contraataco, logrando cortar el hombro derecho de John, quien retrocedió adolorido

-Otra vez el mismo hombro

John comentó antes de atacar a Kazuma por arriba, los sables chocaron y John apuntó a las piernas de Kazuma, quien retrocedió y bloqueó. John avanzó y su sable pasa a solo centímetros de cortar a Kazuma en el rostro. El Ladrón finalmente chocó su espalda contra una casa y John atacó con un corte horizontal, Kazuma lo bloqueó al colocar su sable en medio en vertical, ambos sables chocaron y se mantuvieron uno contra el otro, quedando en una lucha por quien cedía primero

-No podrás sobrevivir si sigues así

Kazuma pudo contestar al centrar toda su atención en su sable, pero John comenzó a girar la punta del suyo hacia Kazuma. El sable de John rozaba el hombro izquierdo de Kazuma quemando su ropa y cortando la superficie de su hombro. Kazuma no podía hacer nada más que gritar de dolor, sabiendo que si cedía el hombro sería lo menos doloroso que sentiría

John alejó su sable y lo elevó para acabar, Kazuma se agachó y logró escapar. Kazuma atacó por la derecha, pero John lo bloqueó y apuntó a Kazuma con su mano derecha

-Thunderbolt

Kazuma se cubrió con su mano izquierda, pero recibió de lleno el rayo, su reliquia se desactivó al aflojarse el agarre en ella y retrocedió unos pasos

-Se acabó

Kazuma sin embargo cortó el espacio entre él y John golpeándolo con un gancho derecho directo en su estómago. John retrocedió aturdido por el golpe, agarrándose el estómago y viendo a Kazuma frente a él, quien respiraba agotado, con pequeñas vistas del rayo recorriendo su cuerpo, aún presente en su cuerpo

 _-No me subestimes_

Kazuma activó su reliquia y atacó por la derecha, John lo repelió con el sable y lanzó un derechazo a Kazuma, quien giró por el golpe, dándole la espalda a John

Él no desperdició la oportunidad

John atacó a Kazuma, causándole un corte diagonal en la espalda, desde su hombro izquierdo y terminando en las costillas del lado derecho, pero su sable no logró un corte profundo, no fue más allá de un simple corte superficial. Pero el dolor y la sensación de su piel ardiendo hizo que Kazuma cayera de rodillas y tuviera que apoyarse en ambas manos para no golpear su cara contra el suelo, todo mientras gritaba de dolor

Mientras respiraba pesadamente, Kazuma giró su cabeza para ver a John, cerró sus manos en puños, dejando la marca de sus dedos en la tierra, y se levantó con rapidez para luego voltearse a ver al sujeto en armadura. Ambos se miraron cansados de todo hasta ahora, con Kazuma temblando y respirando, haciendo todo el esfuerzo por no caer

 _-... ¿Es... Es todo lo que tienes?..._

John vio la reliquia en la temblorosa mano de Kazuma, levantó su mirada para verlo

-¿En verdad crees que puedes ganarme?

Kazuma sonrió de forma burlona mientras llevaba la reliquia delante de él y se colocaba en guardia

 _-Nah, no de esa forma, hora de volver a mi estilo habitual_

Dicho eso, Kazuma lanzó la tierra en su mano izquierda a John

-¡¿Pero qué?!

John retrocedió sacudiendo su cabeza, debido a que la tierra entró a sus ojos, pero rápidamente se recuperó

 _-¡Create Water!_

Kazuma, con la misma mano que antes, lanzó un chorro de agua directo a la cara de John. El sonido del agua evaporarse al chocar con los ojos en llamas de John se escuchó e hizo que gritara de dolor y se cubriera la cara. Kazuma lanzó una patada que lo tiró al suelo

"Vaya"

 _"Je, no pensé que esta mierda iba a funcionar"_

John se levantó y atacó con su sable con un corte horizontal, Kazuma se tiró de espaldas suelo y con ambas piernas pateó a John, quien retrocedió. Levantándose rápidamente, Kazuma lanzó un izquierdazo a John, él contraatacó con un derechazo pero Kazuma se cubrió con su brazo derecho y dio un gancho izquierdo al abdomen de John

-Agh

John retrocedió adolorido y apuntó a Kazuma con su mano derecha listo para lanzar una Fire Ball, pero Kazuma le lanzó al primero, obstruyendo su vista. John lo agarró con su mano y lo miró

-¡¿B-Bragas?!

John no tuvo tiempo de seguir actuado de princeso al recibir un puño en su cara. Kazuma se acercó de nuevo y John atacó con un corte diagonal desde arriba, pero Kazuma giró su lado izquierdo hacia atrás y dejo pasar el sable, al reincorporarse Kazuma lanzó un izquierdazo, que John recibió de lleno

 _-¿Ahora quién es el que pierde?_

Con una sonrisa burlona, Kazuma lanzó un derechazo, pero John atrapó el puño con su mano izquierda y pateó a Kazuma en el pecho, lanzándolo lejos. Kazuma se levantó adolorido

 _-Ok, tal vez me deje llevar un poco_

Vio a John acercarse con su sable en alto, así que le volvió a lanzar otro objeto a los ojos con su mano derecha

Y le dio...

John atrapó el objeto con su mano libre y miro a Kazuma enojado, pero miró el objeto y volvió a ver a Kazuma, inclinando su cabeza confundido

 _-¿Qué?_

Entonces vio que John sostenía las dos reliquias...

Kazuma miró su mano derecha y volvió a mirar a John... Él lanzó la reliquia que Chris le había dado

"¡¿ES EN SERIO?!"

Kazuma solo se golpeó la frente/máscara con la palma de su mano

 _"Ok... Hasta yo admito que eso fue estúpido"_

John guardó lentamente la reliquia de Kazuma en su cinturón lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada a Kazuma, como si aún no saliera de la sorpresa de la estupidez anterior

 _-... ¿Qué? Todo el mundo hace una que otra estupidez de vez en cuándo_

-... Ok, eto... Esto mató mis ánimos para pelear así que sólo debes decirme donde... Ni siquiera sé porque sigo intentándolo, hay que acabar con esto

John corrió hacía Kazuma con el sable arriba, Kazuma avanzó unos pasos y lanzó un golpe directo al pecho de John con su brazo derecho, que envió al último al suelo. Kazuma se acercaba a la vez que John se levantaba, una vez de pie atacó con el sable por la izquierda, pero Kazuma detuvo el brazo de John con su brazo izquierdo y le lanzó un derechazo, causando que John dejara caer su reliquia y quedara desarmado. Kazuma siguió atacando al cuerpo de John, con golpes de izquierda y derecha, pasando a un izquierdazo en la cara

John retrocedió por el golpe y chocó de espalda al muro, donde Kazuma aprovechó para golpearlo con un derechazo, pero John lo bloqueó con su antebrazo izquierdo y lo golpeó con un Uppercut derecho, golpeándolo con su puño en la mandíbula desde abajo, siguiendo de un golpe derecho al estómago. John lanzó un derechazo a Kazuma, pero él lo bloqueó con ambos brazos y contraatacó con un izquierdazo, seguido de un derechazo, estando por lanzar el tercer golpe John lo golpeó con un derechazo, pero Kazuma no se detuvo y le devolvió el golpe de la misma forma para luego lanzar varios golpes seguidos con la izquierda a la cara de John. Él trató de golpear a Kazuma, pero el Ladrón se hizo a un lado, agarró a John de los hombros y lo golpeó de cara a la pared, atravesándola, y lo lanzó lejos, por el centro del camino como si solo fuera un trapo, aturdiéndolo. Kazuma se acercó mientras John seguía en el suelo

John se levantó y se colocó en guardia, pero Kazuma lo golpeó con un Uppercut izquierdo, seguido de un derechazo. John retrocedió unos pasos, Kazuma lanzó un izquierdazo que John bloqueó con su antebrazo, pero Kazuma lo golpeó directo al rostro con su puño derecho, arrojando a John casi contra el suelo una vez más

Kazuma estaba por lanzar el último golpe a John, pero éste se arrojó hacia adelante con ambos puños en frente, golpeando a Kazuma en el pecho y arrojándolo lejos, chocando su espalda contra una de las casas y quedando sentado en el suelo

- _Ugh, eso dolió_

John se acercó con pasos amenazadores y rápidos mientras Kazuma se levantaba, pero John lo pateó en el estómago y le dio un codazo con su brazo izquierdo al hombro derecho de Kazuma. Lo agarró de ambos hombros para mantenerlo de pie, solo para lanzarle un derechazo, que lo hizo encorvarse de dolor

"¡Eso es ilegal!"

 _"¡Oh claro, demándalo, eso lo va a detener de la golpiza que nos está dando!"_

John agarró la cabeza de Kazuma para mantenerlo en su lugar, golpeándolo con rodillazo que lo envió de nuevo contra la pared. John lo golpeó con el codo izquierdo en el estómago y lanzó un derechazo, pero Kazuma se reincorporó y lo bloqueó con ambos brazos para luego golpearlo con un izquierdazo, seguido de un golpe directo con la derecha, pero John se movió a la izquierda, dejando pasar el golpe y atrapando el brazo de Kazuma con el suyo para proceder a golpear con su brazo izquierdo a la cabeza de Kazuma por detrás varías veces

Kazuma sólo pudo arrodillarse mientras los golpes seguían, golpeando la parte trasera de su cabeza con si solo fuera una almohada con la que puede desquitarse. John soltó el brazo de Kazuma y lo empujó contra la pared nuevamente, para poder darle un gancho derecho en el estómago

El golpe hizo que algo subiera por su garganta, sintiendo por un momento un sabor metálico ácido en su boca antes de vomitarlo, manchando el suelo y el brazo de John de color rojo

John golpeó a Kazuma con un izquierdazo, casi tirándolo al suelo de no ser porque el brazo derecho de Kazuma se pusiera sobre el hombro izquierdo de John. Viendo la posición en la que se encontraba, John levantó lo más alto que pudo su brazo derecho

 _"Oh mier_"_

Sin poder terminar el pensamiento, John bajó su brazo como si se tratara de un mazo directo en el hombro de Kazuma. El sonido del hueso deslizándose de su lugar fue cubierto por el grito de dolor de Kazuma, quien retrocedió. Su brazo derecho entero colgaba del hombro, Kazuma apretaba los dientes con tal de no gritar

John se acercó a Kazuma, pero el trató de defenderse con su brazo izquierdo, lanzando un izquierdazo y luego un revés, pero John se inclinaba hacia atrás esquivándolo como si nada. Kazuma golpeó en las costillas a John, pero no pareció afectarle y John usó su brazo derecho para atrapar el de Kazuma. Sin ninguna forma de defenderse, John golpeó a Kazuma en la cara con su brazo izquierdo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez antes de patearlo lejos, soltándolo. Kazuma retrocedió y casi se cayó, pero apoyó su mano en el suelo para evitarlo. John lo agarró por debajo de los hombros y lo levantó, lo mantuvo entre sus manos, llevó hacia atrás su cabeza y luego por delante, golpeando a Kazuma con un cabezazo en la máscara

Kazuma retrocedió tambaleante, y estuvo a punto de caer, pero John agarró a Kazuma del cuello con su mano derecha y lo levantó sobre el suelo

Kazuma comenzó a agitar sus pies como si estuviera en el agua tratando de no ahogarse, al mismo tiempo trataba de liberarse con su mano izquierda, golpeando y agarrando el brazo de John desesperadamente, usando Drain Touch incluso, pero sin ningún éxito. John sólo lo miraba expectante sin perturbarse ni un poco ante los intentos del Ladrón por liberarse

Sin ningún resultado, Kazuma llevó su mano izquierda cerca de la derecha, John llevó su mano libre al cuello de Kazuma y duplicó el agarré junto a la presión en él, Kazuma usó Create Water y Freeze a la vez con cuidado extremo, una estaca de hielo un poco gruesa. Sintiendo los pulmones ardiendo ante la falta de aire y poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia, Kazuma levantó la estaca de hielo a la altura de su cabeza, cuando John lo giró la cabeza para ver la estaca, Kazuma lo apuñaló con la estaca en el ojo derecho

John gritó de dolor y su mano izquierda soltó el cuello de Kazuma, pero la derecha aún lo agarraba firmemente

Rompiendo la estaca por la mitad al doblarla, Kazuma aprovechó el resto de la estaca y apuñaló a John en el otro ojo

John soltó a Kazuma y retrocedió, gritando de dolor mientras sacaba las estacas de sus ojos. Kazuma cayó al suelo de espalda, tosiendo con fuerza y se alejó de John, casi cayéndose varias veces antes de apoyarse frente a una puerta, se reincorporó, se alejó un poco y la abrió de una patada, rompiendo la cerradura pero sin importarle

Kazuma entró, vio una soga a un lado junto a la puerta, también un gancho para colgar el abrigo y eso, agarró la soga, la colocó en medio del brazo y llevó su mano derecha en el gancho, soportando el dolor, donde usó atar y finalmente su mano quedó atada en el gancho, retrocedió un paso hasta que su brazo dislocado estaba completamente estirado. Miró su mano izquierda, el guantelete que usaba se encontraba con raspones y abolladuras por los golpes, lo mismo con la derecha, soltó un suspiro y formó un puño

"No cometas ninguna tontería por favor"

 _"No es ninguna tontería... Es demencia"_

"¡Estás loco!"

 _"Es una suerte porque si no esto no funcionaría"_

Tomando una profunda respiración, elevó el codo y apuntó el puño al suelo

 _"Esto te dolerá"_

Finalmente llevó el puño con rapidez hacia abajo y lo subió, golpeando directamente

* * *

John fue recuperando poco a poco la vista, una vez completamente recuperado, buscó con la mirada su reliquia, encontrándola tirada por ahí, caminó hacia ella un tanto adolorido y la recogió

-Ahora estás muerto maldito Ladrón

 _-¡Hey John!_

John volteó y se encontró a Kazuma apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa confiada

 _-¿Es todo lo que tienes?_

John gruñó molesto y activó la reliquia, Kazuma se paró en medio del camino y levantó los brazos en guardia

"¿Podrás ganar esto verdad?"

 _"Él siempre termina dándome una paliza al enfrentarlo... No lo sé, tú dime"_

"Pero..."

 _"Yo solo planeo ir por nuestra reliquia, es lo que quiero. No puedo solo matarlo a golpes... Creo"_

"¿Entonces cuál es el plan?"

 _"... Pelear bien, ser muy pacientes... Y ponte a rezar"_

"Je"

 _"Es en serio, ponte a rezar"_

"Oh..."

Kazuma y John se acercaron al otro y John atacó con un corte horizontal, Kazuma sin embargo se agachó y cuando el sable pasó por arriba, Kazuma saltó, y con ambos puños golpeó la mandíbula de John, un par de chispas volaron por el impacto de los guanteletes contra el casco de John, además de causar que él cayera de espaldas y su reliquia cayera lejos de él

John se levantó rápidamente y Kazuma sonrió emocionado mientras se acercaba a John

 _-Aquí empieza el espectáculo_

John lanzó un izquierdazo, Kazuma se inclinó atrás para evitarlo, John estaba por dar un derechazo, pero Kazuma lo golpeó directamente con la derecha, John se recuperó del golpe rápidamente y lanzó el derechazo, pero Kazuma lo esquivó y lanzó un derechazo e izquierdazo de forma continua. John ni se inmutó y golpeó a Kazuma con un izquierdazo, seguido de un gancho derecho al estómago y elevando el puño para un izquierdazo

John lanzó un derechazo, pero Kazuma se agachó a tiempo, se reincorporó y lanzó un gancho derecho, pero John lo bloqueó con su antebrazo, se giró y lanzó un izquierdazo a Kazuma, que lo hizo retroceder

John golpeó a Kazuma con un Uppercut derecho, luego un gancho izquierdo a las costillas, un izquierdazo, seguido de un derechazo, izquierdazo, derechazo, y así varias veces, con Kazuma retrocediendo con cada golpe hasta quedar contra la pared nuevamente, donde John siguió golpeando de la misma forma a Kazuma, quien se balanceaba de un lado al otro con cada golpe, sin permitirle cubrirse

"¡¿Por qué no te cubres?!"

 _"No puedo, son demasiados golpes"_

John golpeó con ambas manos la cabeza de Kazuma, aturdiéndolo y procediendo a golpearlo con fuertes derechazos, pero que eran más lentos que antes

"¡Haz algo, me están destrozando!"

 _"Tiene mayor altura, brazos más largos y, por si no lo haz notado ¡Él si tiene músculos!"_

"¡Debe tener alguna debilidad, todos en este mundo de locos la tienen, búscala!"

Mientras recibía sin parar los derechazos de John, mirando sus pies, cabeza, brazos, todo mientras recibía los golpes que no le permitían una vista continua de algún lugar específico, fue entonces cuando vio el hombro derecho de John al reincorporarse, su brazo frenaba por un momento al momento de llevarlo atrás y lanzaba el golpe con cierta lentitud, todo mientras el hombro se contraía ligeramente a un lado

 _"Eso es..."_

"¿Qué?"

 _"La herida del hombro que le causamos Skull y yo afecta su brazo. Puedo salir de esto"_

Al momento en que John lanzó el siguiente derechazo, Kazuma se agachó y avanzó hasta estar detrás de John

John se volteó a ver a Kazuma, peto al estar de frente recibió un izquierdazo que lo aturdió por un segundo, Kazuma lo aprovecho y lanzó varios golpes rápidos a la cabeza de John con ambos puños. John atacó con un izquierdazo, Kazuma lo esquivó al inclinarse hacia atrás y retroceder, John avanzó al mismo tiempo que Kazuma y lanzó un derechazo, que Kazuma esquivó de la misma forma que antes, pero John predijo eso y atacó con un izquierdazo, pero Kazuma lo esquivó al agacharse e inclinarse a la derecha

"¡¿Ahora qué?!"

 _"Tengo que acercarme, no le permitiré usar su tamaño para atacarme ¡Ahora!"_

John atacó con un derechazo, pero Kazuma se cubrió la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba al tórax de John, evitando por completo el golpe y frenando su brazo. John estaba por empujar a Kazuma, pero él atacó con un gancho izquierdo a las costillas, seguido de un gancho derecho e izquierdo otra vez

John gruñía por lo bajo ante el dolor, Kazuma sin embargo no se detuvo y siguió atacando con ganchos izquierdos y derechos sucesivamente sin parar, impidiéndole a John defenderse. Kazuma lo golpeó con un Uppercut derecho, luego uno izquierdo, John lanzó un derechazo, pero Kazuma se agachó y John siguió de largo, Kazuma se reincorporó detrás de John y lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza con un derechazo. John se volteó y Kazuma se acercó al pecho de John, donde lo golpeó con tres ganchos, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, pasando a golpear a John en la cara con la izquierda, derecha y un izquierdazo. Kazuma comenzó a atacarlo con derechazos que obligaban a John a retroceder, quedando contra la pared de una casa. Kazuma lo golpeo con un gancho derecho al estómago seguido de un golpe derecho directo a la cabeza. John envolvió la cabeza de Kazuma con ambos brazos y lo empujó hacia abajo, encorvándolo, pero Kazuma no se detiene, apoyando su mano izquierda en John y atacándolo sin parar con ganchos derechos en las costillas, logrando liberarse y pasando a dar derechazos, arrastrando a golpes a John hacia el centro del camino

John lanzó un derechazo, pero Kazuma se agachó y se movió a la izquierda, reincorporándose y lanzando un izquierdazo. John lanzó un derechazo y Kazuma volvió a agacharse, se movió a la derecha y al levantarse lanzó un derechazo. John se quedó parado, tambaleándose por los golpes sin poder mantener sus brazos levantado

 _-Acabemos con esto_

Y entonces lanzó un Uppercut con la derecha, derribando a John contra suelo y parándose junto a él, recuperando el aliento. John se apoyó en sus brazos y comenzó a levantarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y volvió a golpear el suelo con su espalda

"¡Lo hiciste! ¡No sé como pero lo hiciste!"

Kazuma agarró a John del cuello y lo lanzó hacia una casa, donde su espalda chocó con la pared, Kazuma apuntó su mano derecha a unos aventureros

 _-¡Steal!_

Una espada apareció en su mano y corrió hacia John apuntándolo con la espada, la espada atravesó a John por el pecho, inmovilizando a John. Kazuma se alejó unos pasos para recuperar el aliento

 _-Eso... Fue por Skull... Dios, estoy cansado_

-Ugh... ¿Quién diablos es ése?

 _-Meh él no importa, después de todo los lectores me prefieren_

Kazuma se rascó la cabeza y miró a cualquier lado, John agarró el mango de la espada y la deslizó, sacándolo de la pared, pero antes de que pudiera sacarlo de su pecho, John fue agarrado del cuello por Kazuma con su mano derecha, lo levantó hasta dejarlo a su altura y lo golpeó con un gancho izquierdo

-¡Agh!

 _-Ni creas que te dejaré salir de esta_

John tomó una daga con su mano derecha y trató de apuñalar a Kazuma en el cuello, pero Kazuma lo agarró del antebrazo, deteniéndolo como si nada. Pero John agarró a Kazuma de la cabeza con su mano izquierda y una corriente roja corrió del brazo de John a la cabeza de Kazuma

Kazuma soltó a John y retrocedió agarrándose la cabeza y gritando de dolor. John cayó al suelo y soltó un quejido por el dolor

Kazuma retrocedió agarrando su cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y apretando los dientes en un intento de no gritar

" _¡Maldita sea este dolor es indescriptible!"_

"¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡¿Eso qué significa?!"

 _"Tendrás que pelear tú solo Kazuma"_

Mientras Kazuma se mantenía de pie, John sacó la espada de su pecho y con ella en su mano derecha se acercó lentamente a Kazuma

 _"Muy bien creo que ya es momento de mi discurso..."_

"¡Pero por supuesto que no! Espera ¿Y el otro sujeto?"

Kazuma abrió los ojos, John se encontraba frente a él con la espada levantada

Entonces Kazuma trató de esquivarlo al saltar hacia atrás, pero ya era tarde

John bajó la espada en un corte diagonal

Kazuma cayó al suelo de espalda, John miró a Kazuma, sosteniendo su espada ensangrentada

* * *

 **Y eso es todo**

 **Uff las peleas fueron complicadas**

 **Finalmente puedo declarar que solo quedan 2 capítulos para llegar al fin de esta historia**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Parte del viaje es el final**

 **El próximo capítulo trataré de traerlo lo más pronto que pueda, digan que les pareció y**

 **Por curiosidad ¿Que voz prefieren, Fire o Skull? Cómo sea**

 **Nos leemos**


	34. Capitulo Final

**Capitulo Final: Te perdono,** **Kazuma-san**

* * *

Me encontraba sentado, viendo al suelo, completamente perdido, sin ninguna palabra que decir en este momento

-Satou Kazuma-san... Moriste

Escuché a Eris-sama decir lo de siempre, pero esta vez lo decía en un tono bajo y con tristeza. Yo simplemente no encontraba el valor para levantar la mirada

¿Realmente morí en ese momento?

* * *

Kazuma abrió los ojos, John se encontraba frente a él con la espada levantada

Entonces Kazuma trató de esquivarlo al saltar hacia atrás, pero ya era tarde

John bajó la espada en un corte diagonal

Kazuma cayó al suelo de espalda, John miró a Kazuma, sosteniendo su espada ensangrentada

 _-Oh dios... Qué bueno que el narrador no dijo que morí en el capítulo anterior_

Kazuma, estando en el suelo, miraba a John frente a él. Kazuma tocó con ambas manos su pecho y al mirarlas vio como éstas se encontraban teñidas de rojo por la herida poco profunda en su pecho, que de no haber saltado hacia atrás al momento en que John atacó probablemente lo hubiera cortado en dos

Sintiéndose como si la cabeza le explotaba junto al ardor del corte en todo su pecho poco a poco nublaba su vista. John se colocó sobre Kazuma que vio junto a él una de las hojas de las espadas anteriormente usadas junto a él, Kazuma agarró la hoja de metal al mismo tiempo en que John apuntaba con su espada a Kazuma y lo agarraba de la base del mango

-Muere de una vez

John elevó la espada, listo para apuñalar a Kazuma, pero antes de que lo lograra, Kazuma apuñaló a John en el muslo izquierdo, MUY cerca de la entrepierna

John gritó de dolor mientras sus piernas retrocedían unos pasos antes de caer al suelo, soltando la espada. Kazuma se levantó a penas y se alejó de ahí tambaleante, con una mano haciendo presión en su pecho y encorvado, casi cayéndose de no ser porque se apoyaba en su mano libre para no caerse por completo, pero al final no pudo caminar muy lejos ya que volteó y vio a John levantarse, tomar su reliquia del suelo y girar en su dirección, pero en vez de acercarse y acabar con todo, miró a Kazuma expectante, proyectando una sombría aura, como si esperara la muerte de Kazuma

 _*Respiración*_

 _"Escucha Kazuma... Ya no puedo aguantar... Depende de ti"_

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ni de broma podría vencer a ese tipo si ni siquiera ustedes pudieron!"

 _"¡Maldita sea ya cállate y escucha!"_

"..."

 _"Kazuma... Estarás en el suelo, pero tendrás que levantarte... Correr cómo cobarde no te servirá de nada... Sólo recuerda que Eris te pidió algo la última vez que se vieron..."_

"... Yo_"

 _"Y como dijo Skull... Tendrás... Que usar... La fuerza"_

"¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!"

 _"La fuerza del hacha"_

Entonces palmeó el hacha en su cinturón suavemente

"¡¿Tenías a mano un hacha todo este tiempo?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA USASTE?!"

 _"Te recuerdo que soy pésimo en el uso de las armas"_

"Oh... Buen punto"

Kazuma miró a John a los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona exclamó

 _-¡Esto aún no acaba John!_

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Te recuerdo que no tienes la única reliquia que puede matarme

 _-Je_

Kazuma llevó su mano izquierda por detrás y sacó su reliquia

"¡¿Eh?!"

-¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo lo...?!

Entonces John recordó un momento específico de su última pelea, había envuelto ambos brazos en la cabeza de Kazuma y éste le golpeaba con ganchos derechos, entonces recordó la sensación de la mano izquierda de Kazuma apoyándose en él por un momento

-Hijo de_

 _-¡Lenguaje! ¡Hay niños leyendo esto!_

"¡¿En verdad lograste robarle la reliquia sin el Steal?!"

 _"Cuando dependes tanto de la magia olvidas la vieja escuela_ _jeje_ _"_

 _-Ugh_

Kazuma se tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos

 _"Es todo... Suerte, Kazuma"_

"¡Pero_!"

 _"No la cagues"_

Debajo de su máscara, Kazuma cerró los ojos y su cabeza miró al suelo, como si se hubiera quedado inconsciente de pie

* * *

Abrí mis ojos asustado, levanté mi cabeza y vi a ese sujeto frente a mí, de inmediato traté de moverme, pero el esfuerzo de mover mis músculos solo causó que cayera de cara al duelo, sentía como me faltaba el aire y como todos los huesos de mi cuerpo crujían al moverlos, sin embargo mi mano jamás soltó la reliquia, aferrándose a ella con fuerza

Me apoye en mis brazos y traté de levantarme pero al separarme un poco del suelo una extraña sensación recorrió mi estómago, viajó por mi garganta y sin soportar la presión en mi boca, vomité. Cuando todo salió de mí, lo miré, mi visión se encontró con el reflejo rojizo en un pequeño charco de sangre justo frente a mi cara, el sabor metálico en mi boca se mantenía, dándome nauseas de solo pensar en eso

Levanté mi mirada y vi al sujeto agarrando una de las dagas, antes de arrojármela

¡Mierda!

Me arrodillé rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que sentía, activé la reliquia y con ella corté la daga como si fuera un bate a una pelota, con lo poco de la daga cayendo a un lado

Debido a mi acción, terminé cayendo sobre mi hombro izquierdo y luego giré para estar boca arriba, respirando con dificultad y cerrando los ojos por el brillo del sol

-... Satou Kazuma

¡¿Eh?!

Abrí mis ojos y llevé mi mano derecha a la cara, tocando en donde debería estar mi máscara, podía sentir claramente mi mano cubierta por el guantelete de armadura, miré a mi izquierda y vi mi máscara tirada ahí

Debió caerse luego de defenderme, rápidamente me la volví a poner, me coloqué boca abajo y miré al tipo. Él me miraba de una forma completamente distinta a la de antes, ahora era como si una tormenta de sed de sangre estuviera a punto de liberarse sobre mi cabeza

-Fuiste tú todo este tiempo... Bastardo astuto

Deje de verlo y pasé a mirar a Aqua a lo lejos, ella... Se encontraba durmiendo... Bueno, no me vio desenmascarado. Volví a poner mi atención sobre el sujeto

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de romper tu cuello ahora

Estoy muerto

-... Pero tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué escapaste de mi la primera vez solo para volver y pelear contra mi disfrazado?

¿En serio me está preguntando?

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por un rato, rayos, si quiere una respuesta

-... No me creerías si te lo dijera

-... ¿Por qué hacías chistes estúpidos antes?

-Larga historia

-¿Por qué no corriste lejos como cobarde como la primera vez?

Ugh, la única pregunta que no puedo contestar, pero que no me hace parecer un loco esquizofrénico

Espera ¿Por qué hago esto? Mejor solo me quedo en silencio y así se desespera y me mata de una vez

 _Tendrás que levantarte_

¿Eh?

 **Tienes que ir por todo o nada**

Espera ¿Siguen conscientes?

 _ **No idiota, es un recuerdo**_ _X_ **2**

... La peor parte es que a este punto eso no me sorprende, ugh por favor que no se trate del típico cliché de recuerdos motivacionales

De todas formas solo ignoraré tod_

Más vale que ganes

Recordé a Chris, la última vez que nos vimos, sus ojos me recordaron la vez que la hice llorar, donde luego de días, hoy fue la primera vez que hablamos uno al otro sin tanta incomodidad

...

¡Ha maldición!

Ayudándome con mis brazos, logré arrodillarme y eventualmente levantarme, todo mientras el dolor en mi cuerpo me decía que ¡Me detuviera y me tirara a llorar de dolor!... Pero no lo hice, y me puse de pie, encorvándome un poco debido al dolor, pero miré al sujeto frente a mí, sosteniendo firmemente la reliquia en mi mano

-... Es que... Hice llorar a una chica

-Sabía que era por una chica, un hombre actúa como idiota por ellas... ¿Fue a una de esas tres?

Sabía que se refería al trio de inútiles

-No

Entonces él me arrojó una daga a la cabeza, pero en vez de apuñalarme, me golpeó con el mango

-¡Auch! ¡Oi!

-¡Nunca hagas llorar a una chica, idiota!

Ser regañado por el sujeto que trata de matarme de una forma similar a cuando lo hacía mi padre me hizo sentir molesto, pero al final creo que me lo merecía

-Como sea... Al principio fue por eso, una forma de limpiar mi consciencia al meterme en un terrible sufrimiento o algo por el estilo

-... Espera, si no son ellas, la única persona con la que te vi hablar fue... ¿Hablas del muchacho?

Oh cierto, las voces jamás arreglaron el asunto de que Chris era chica

-Pues... Sí, supongo que sí

-Vaya... Así que bateas para ese lado eh

Él miró de forma disimulada a otra dirección

-¡Oi espera, el muchacho en realidad si es una chica!

-¿En serio? Su pecho es muy...

Ugh, espero que Eris-sama no esté escuchando esto

-Dijiste que al principio... ¿Entonces ahora porque?

Miré el suelo un momento, al levantar la mirada, no pude evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa

-Porque mi linda Diosa me ordenó que ganara jeje

Activé la reliquia con ambas manos y corrí hacia él para atacarlo

Él activó la suya y se defendió de mí. Usando mi reliquia logré hacer a un lado la de él, dejándolo vulnerable, solté la mano derecha de la reliquia, desactivándola, y le lancé un derechazo

Rápidamente me alejé de él y miré mi mano tratando de no gritar

¡Maldita sea, aún con el guantelete de metal, siento como si me hubiera roto la mano!

Miré al tipo frente a mí, su cabeza miraba a un lado debido al golpe, pero lo giró ligeramente para verme sorprendido

-Vaya... Esperaba el golpe... Pero esperaba uno como los de antes, que me arrojaba al suelo o algo por el estilo... Pero el de ahora fue débil, como el golpe de una ancianita en silla de ruedas

¡Sí sí, soy débil sin las voces, entendí!

Decidí aprovechar el momento en que él se encontraba aturdido, activé la reliquia y me acerqué a él apuntando a su cuello para acabarlo, pero él repelió mi ataque y con su mano izquierda me agarró del cuello, levantándome sobre el suelo. Debido al agarre en mi cuello terminé dejando caer mi reliquia y comencé a tratar de liberarme sin éxito

-Esto se puso decepcionante, pero no me voy a detener, ahora si acabaré con esto

¡Maldición, maldición! ¡No puedo soltarme!

 **Kazuma**

¡¿Ahora qué?!

 **Usa la fuerza**

¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡MALDITA SEA CEREBRO, PIENSA EN ALGO ÚTIL!

 _La fuerza del hacha_

¿Hacha?

Con mi mano derecha toqué mi cinturón

¡El hacha! ¡Maldita sea ellos si tienen razón en tener un hacha a mano!

Frente a mí, el tipo elevaba su reliquia para matarme, al mismo tiempo tome el hacha y la levanté sobre mi cabeza y lo bajé con fuerza en su cara, incrustando el hacha a través de su casco, en el ojo izquierdo

-¡Agh!

Él me soltó y caí en un aterrizaje doloroso para mi trasero

-Auch

Agarré mi reliquia y miré a "John", con ambas manos sobre el hacha y lo arrancó

En el duelo cayeron trozos de su cráneo y casco, cuando lo miré a los ojos, del lado derecho se encontraban llamas descontroladas por su furia, mientras del lado derecho, su casco destrozado dejaba expuesto su ojo izquierdo, donde no había llamas, sino una cuenca oscura con la parte debajo y arriba con la herida del hacha. Él me miró, sus hombros subían y bajaban por su respiración, sosteniendo el hacha

-Estás muerto

Levantó el hacha a punto de arrojármela

-¡Steal!

Logré cegarlo y el hacha pasó a un lado de mí

D-demasiado cerca

Me levanté y corrí, aprovechando que él se encontraba cegado, logré llegar a Aqua y acerqué la reliquia debajo del grillete

-¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?! ¡Hey!

-¡Oh cállate idiota, trato de liberarte!

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! ¡Tú solo eres un insignificante ladrón de segunda comparado a la bella Diosa que tienes enfrente!

Al final logré colocar la reliquia debajo de su grillete y al activarlo, lo corté. Aqua se levantó del suelo y se quitó el grillete del cuello

Bien, ahora podrá acabar con_

No pude acabar con mi pensamiento al ser golpeado por la espalda y caí al suelo. Me volteé y ahí se encontraba él, mirándome furioso

-¡Hey tú, maldito demonio sin vergüenza! ¡¿No tienes vergüenza de lo que me hicis_?!

Aqua fue callada de inmediato por un golpe de parte de él, que ni siquiera se volteó a verla para golpearla. Aqua cayó al suelo y yo le hubiera agradecido por eso, pero en esta ocasión era diferente

Con la reliquia en mi mano derecha, me levanté y lo ataqué, pero John agarró mi brazo con su mano izquierda y con su reliquia en la otra mano intentó cortarme, pero con mi mano libre lo detuve de alguna manera. Él desactivo la reliquia y trató de girar la punta en mi dirección para una estocada limpia, yo ponía toda mi fuerza en evitar eso, pero poco a poco él lograba girar en mi dirección

-Una vez acabe contigo, me aseguraré de que esa maldita Diosa no te reviva

Entonces él me tiró contra una pared y comenzó a acercar su reliquia hacia mi pecho

Empezaba a desesperarme de solo pensar en ser atravesado por la reliquia

-La razón por la que no ganaras es porque no arriesgas nada, no ganarás jamás

Bajé mi mirada abajo y miré el objeto trampa

-... Estoy de acuerdo

Entonces tiré de su reliquia a mi hombro derecho y se activó, grité de dolor al sentir como la carne y hueso se desintegraban ante la reliquia

-¡¿Pero qué?!

El agarre en su reliquia se aflojó, desactivándose, giré la reliquia en mi mano hacia abajo, le corté el brazo y lo pateé lejos

Él retrocedió agarrándose el brazo cortado, yo tomé su reliquia de su mano cortado, me acerqué a él con ambas reliquias activas

-Hijo de_ ¡Agh!

Él me lanzó una daga con su brazo izquierdo, pero me cubrí con mi mano derecha, la daga atravesó el guantelete pero no me importó y corté su brazo reliquia

Él gritó de dolor al perder otro miembro, yo elevé ambas reliquias y me acerqué a él, apuñalándolo con ambas en el pecho

-¡Gaaah!

Él soltó un último grito agonizante, las reliquias se desactivaron antes de que él cayera de espalda al suelo, apenas podía mantener mi agarre en las reliquias para no dejarlas caer. Saqué la daga de mi mano, empecé a perder un poco de sangre, me preocupé pero luego recordé a Aqua y simplemente miré al sujeto tirado frente a mí

... ¿Lo logré?

-*Cof* Uuh...

¡¿SIGUE VIVO?!

-... Ugh, jamás esperé qué harías algo como eso

Ni yo lo esperaba, sólo fue un impulso estúpido, agh, ahora el hombro me mata de dolor

Espera, no es momento de esto, debo acabar con él de una vez antes de que se levante y me dé el golpe final

Pero antes de que me acercara, escuché a Aqua gritar

-¡Sacred Turn Undead!

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de nosotros y brilló con fuerza, me cubrí por un momento

-¡AAAAAH!

Miré en frente y el sujeto, de alguna forma, se encontraba de pie, gritando de dolor al ser purificado, su cuerpo desprendía brillos y poco a poco empezó a acercarse a mi suplicante

-No me siento bien... No me quiero ir por favor, no me quiero ir

Retrocedí asustado al ver que extendía sus miembros cortados hacia mí, como aferrarse a mí lo fuera a salvar, pero finalmente el círculo desapareció

-... Supongo, que se acabó

Por un momento su cuerpo brilló y para cuando terminó, cayó al suelo sin vida. Su casco se cayó de su cabeza al golpear el suelo, exponiendo su cráneo, en sus ojos ya no había llamas, ahora era un simple esqueleto vestido con una armadura

Al rededor, la gente comenzaba a despertar desorientados, pero cierta molestia se acercó a mí

-¡Jaja! ¡Te lo dije, tú solo eres un simple ladrón comparado a la gran Diosa que so_ Agh ah!

-¡Tú! ¡Pequeña demonio!

Solté las reliquias y comencé a ahorcar a Aqua

Maldición ¡ERA MI MOMENTO! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA DAR EL GOLPE DE GLORIA Y CORONARME COMO EL HÉROE DE LA HISTORIA! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE FINAL ES ESTE?! ¡MALDITA AQUAAA!

 **-Bueno, supongo que este final fue... Un típico de** **Konosuba** **ya que le robaron la gloria a Kazuma**

 _-Jeje,_ _seh_ _, supongo que es mejor que a un final épico de Kazuma_

¡CÁLLENSE! ¡DEJENME SOLO USTEDES DOS!

* * *

Luego de ahorcar a Aqua hasta que cayera inconsciente, tomé las reliquias y escapé hasta mi mansión, evitando a la multitud de personas que despertaba

Subí las escaleras, oculté las reliquias en mis escondites, me quité la máscara, los guanteletes y comencé a quitarme la camiseta, que estaba casi desgarrada por completo por toda la pelea. Miré mi cuerpo, toda la parte superior se encontraba quemado, cortado, golpeado y creo que tengo varias costillas rotas, pero por alguna razón mi visión se encontraba borrosa desde que había ahorcado a Aqua

 _-Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo que tuviéramos un corte en la mano_

Miré mi mano derecha, el corte causado por la daga que aquel tipo me había lanzado antes ahora estaba ennegrecida, con mis venas viéndose de color negro incluso debajo de las quemaduras

 **-¿Dejaste que te diera? ¿Eres idiota? Te dije en mi pelea, capítulo 26, que no te dejaras dar por alguna**

¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

 **-¡Eran dagas envenenadas idiota!**

Me tambalee por la habitación, perdiendo mi vista mientras me sentía mareado

-Me lleva la...

Y caí

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, sabiendo bien que había pasado

-Satou Kazuma-san... Moriste

Después de todo lo que hice con tal de no morir y aun así terminar muerto... No puedo solo mirarla a los ojos y hacer como si nada

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, si bien no la miraba, podía decir que se encontraba de pie, incómoda y sin moverse

-... Um

Ah, parece que va a hablar

-... ¿A qué te referías con "Mi linda Diosa"?

Oooh... Esperaba que ella no escuchara eso

Levanté la mirada y vi a Eris-sama de lado, viendo de forma disimulada, evitando estar frente a mí tímidamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Rápidamente volví a mirar al suelo, realmente no tenía ánimos de verla...

-Eh sí... Lamento eso

-Oh... ¿No era en serio?

¿Por qué siento que estoy arruinando el momento cada vez más?

Vamos Kazuma, puedes actuar mejor que esto

-No, lo decía muy en serio, eres una linda Diosa

Levanté la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y, con una falsa auto confianza, declaré eso, aunque claro aún me sentía avergonzado por mi muerte

-Jeje, me alegra saber que es verdad

Entonces miré a Eris, ella giró para verme de frente con una alegre y tranquilizante sonrisa

Ambos sonreímos, supongo que al final estar frente a ella logra calmarme de todo lo anterior

-{¡Kazumaaaa!}

¡¿POR QUÉ ESA IDIOTA SIEMPRE ME INTERRUMPE EN LOS PEORES MOMENTOS?!

 _-En realidad te íbamos a decir que ella estaba por hablar pero..._

 **-No queríamos arruinar el momento**

-{¡Hey Neet, vuelve de una vez!}

-¡Dame un minuto!

Grité al cielo y volví a ver a Eris-sama, quien tenía una sonrisa apenada debido a Aqua

-... ¿Mañana te encuentras libre verdad, Kazuma-san?

-¿Hm? Sí, creo que sí

-Reunámonos mañana, tienes que entregarme la reliquia después de todo

Ah cierto, aquel tipo había robado eso después de todo

Eris-sama chasqueo los dedos y pronto me elevé hacia arriba

* * *

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré a Aqua, viéndome con... ¿Decepción?

-Vaya Kazuma, un asesino viene a buscarte y resulta que tú estás aquí tirado, muerto, y yo tengo que encargarme del asesino con mucho esfuerzo

No hace falta decir que la golpeé lejos de mí y me levanté, el dolor y las heridas habían desaparecido por completo

Lo único que agradezco de Aqua es su habilidad en la curación

Saqué a Aqua de mi habitación y me vestí con mi ropa de aventurero

Bajé a la sala y me encontré a Darkness y Megumin en el sillón preocupadas

Será una laaarga conversación

* * *

Ya había pasado un día desde mi encuentro, al parecer algunas personad que presenciaron parte de la pelea, más o menos el principio sin llegar a ver cuándo perdí la máscara, divulgaron lo que vieron y ahora en todo el pueblo decían que mi alter ego de Ladrón Caballeroso enfrentó al enemigo por si sólo

E incluso Aqua Admitió que yo había derribado al sujeto, aunque claro exageró demasiado el final donde ella actuaba como una heroína y no una oportunista

Darkness y Megumin me hablaron sobre el tema, se preocuparon al enterarse que al final si había sido asesinado, pero se alegraron al saber que pude encargarme de ello antes

Ahora le entregaba ambas reliquias a Chris

Nos reunimos una vez más en las afueras del pueblo, en el mismo lugar donde me había atado y donde le conté toda la historia

Chris tomó ambas reliquias y me miró con una sonrisa

-Gracias Kazuma, ahora me encargaré de ocultarlas con un sello

-Entendido Gran Jefa

Qué bueno que todo se haya arreglado... ¿Sí se arregló verdad?

 _-Ni idea_

 **-El** **guion** **no nos dice nada de esto**

-... Em, oye Chris

Ella me miró confundida

-¿Sí, qué necesitas?

-Em... Sobre el asunto de la poción... ¿Todo bien, verdad?

Ella guardó las reliquias en su bolso y me miró con una mirada neutral

-No, por cierto, te golpearé por eso

¡¿Eh?!

Vi a Chris levantar su puño derecho para golpearme

-¡Espera!

Logré detenerla a tiempo, aún con todo lo anterior, podía recordar el dolor de sus golpes en mi cara todavía. Ella me miró inclinando su cabeza ligeramente y con una ceja arqueada

-¿Qué?

-¡¿A qué te refieres con golpearme?! ¡Creí que lo habíamos arreglado!

Chris negó la cabeza decepcionada

-Kazuma, ya no te odio por eso, pero no cambia el hecho de que aún quiero golpearte. Pero tranquilo, prometo que será solo un golpe y luego asunto arreglado

-¡No lo digas con tanta naturalidad!

Por favor que esto sólo se trate de una mentira

 _-No, ella es pésima mentirosa_

 **-Yo que tú me preparo para el golpe**

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Chris ya había levantado su puño y lo dirigió hacia mí, y todo lo que pude fue cerrar los ojos ante el golpe

Algo me empujó ligeramente hacia atrás y abrí mis ojos

Chris rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, miré a Chris, que cerró sus ojos y acercó su cara a la mía, besándome en los labios de forma tierna y suave. Con sus brazos en mi cuello, ella me mantuvo cerca de ella, sin permitirme alejarme pero tampoco haciendo mucha presión para eso

Finalmente rompió el beso, sin embargo no soltó mi cuello. Me miró un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír igual que una niña emocionada

Entonces me dio un fuerte rodillazo en mi zona baja

 **-Auch**

 _-Eso hasta a mí me dolió_

-... Mamá...

Mi voz era aguda por el dolor, Chris me soltó y se movió a un lado, me cubrí con ambas manos mi excálibur y caí al suelo

-Te perdono, Kazuma-san

Por suerte Chris me ayudo a levantarme después y me cargó en su hombro hasta el pueblo con una sonrisita, que yo no compartía en lo absoluto

* * *

 **Y se acabó el capítulo**

 **Uff** **... Escribí todo esto apenas terminé el** **cap** **anterior debido a lo emocionado que estaba** **jeje**

 **Si bien es el capítulo final, aún queda uno, que sería el epílogo del** **fic** **, y luego las preguntas y eso, pero lo importante es el epílogo**

 **Escribiré el epílogo lo más rápido que pueda para por fin cerrar esta historia de la forma en que merece**

 **Comenten que les pareció y dejen alguna pregunta para el especial si tienen**

 **No leemos**


	35. Epílogo: Bendito sea esta suerte

**Epílogo: Bendito sea esta suerte**

* * *

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama, había sido un largo día después de todo

Luego de que Chris me besara, y golpeara ahí abajo, descansé en mi mansión para recuperarme y no volví a salir. Había llegado la noche por fin, significaba que ya podría descansar

-Oye Kazuma

Pero claro, no mencioné que había cierta chica acostada junto a mí

Volteé a ver a ver a Megumin y_

 _-¡Detente ahí!_

 **-¿Megumin? ¡¿Qué rayos sucedió detrás de cámara?!**

Bueno, ella había entrado a mi habitación sin mi permiso y se acostó junto a mí, y la verdad no me molesta si esto avanza en buena dirección

Aunque como sé, eso no sucede nunca y probablemente nunca sucederá, en realidad me veía un poco molesta por alguna razón

-¿Qué sucede Megumin?

-¿Sabes? Aqua nos había contado que tú arriesgaste tu vida solo porque querías hacerlo por una chica que no era ninguna de nosotras

Ugh, en serio lamento que ella sepa mi identidad de Ladrón, pero lo que más me molesta ahora es que ella me está reprochando por alguna razón

-Sí, así fue ¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa?

-Ugh, deja de sonreír de esa forma tan creída

Je, no puedo evitarlo, es genial ver que Megumin sienta celos por mi

 ** _-Lolicon_** _X_ **2**

-Simplemente me molesta eso

-¿Por?

-Por alguna razón, me siento realmente celosa cuando te veo arriesgando la vida por alguien que no sea yo...

Miré a Megumin en silencio, ella comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente y...

Mi mano cubrió su cara y usó Drain Touch en ella. Megumin se retorció, sus gritos fueron amortiguados por mi mano hasta que quedó inconsciente

¡Ay por favor, podría haber sido mi momento!

 ** _-Cállate_** _X_ **2**

Sin control de mi cuerpo, salí de la cama, agarré a Megumin de la pijama, la arrastré fuera de mi habitación hasta la suya y la dejé tirada en el suelo

¿Ya acabaron de hacerme sufrir?

 _-Oi, al menos les dejamos un momento antes de arruinarlo_

 **-Seh, agradécenos, hicimos sufrir a los lectores con tal de que escucharas todo eso**

Ignoré eso y entré a mi habitación, levanté mis sabanas y me acosté

Solo dure unos pocos minutos antes de sentir a alguien picarme la cara con un dedo

-Hey, despierta... Kazuma~

Reconocí la voz de Chris, pero tomé su mano, la jalé sobre mi cama y la sometí

-¡Haa! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Hey, aleja tu mano de ahí! ¡¿Lo apretaste a propósito verdad?!

Al final alejé mi mano de su trasero, era mi venganza del rodillazo

Chris se alejó de mí con las mejillas sonrojadas e infladas, haciendo un lindo puchero, me senté en medio de mi cama y esperé a que se calmara

-Pervertido

-Y me enorgullezco de eso

-Ugh, me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido

Ella se sentó a mi izquierda y me miró molesta

-Yo me sentía mal por lo de hoy, pero al parecer deberé golpearte otra vez

-¡Todo menos eso! ¡Eris-sama, piedad!

-¡No me digas Eris aquí!

Haaa... Jamás creí que llegaría a extrañar éstas charlas

Finalmente nos calmamos y pregunté

-¿Y qué reliquia debemos robar hoy?

Chris se rascó la mejilla

-En realidad, no vine por eso

-Ah ya veo, un asalto nocturno

-¿En verdad quieres el golpe no?

Entonces ella se recostó en mis piernas, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y evitó verme a los ojos

-Por cierto... ¿Q-Qué te pareció el beso?

-No me gustó

-¡¿Eh?!

Ella cambió su expresión de timidez a uno de preocupación

-Me golpeaste en la zona más importante de un hombre, donde solo debe ser tratado con ternura

Ella ignoró mi queja y me miró con tristeza

-... Es que... Era mi primer beso y si no te gustó...

-¡Estaba bromeando! ¡En verdad! ¡Por favor no te pongas triste!

Rápidamente traté de animarla, en parte porque no quería verla triste, por otra parte porque juró que sentí mi muerte a manos de las voces aproximarse

-Jeje, sabía que bromeabas

Ella se levantó de mi regazo y se sentó, sonriendo con burla

-Aunque sí me preocupé por un momento...

Ella olvidó que puedo leer los labios...

-¿Que sucede Chris? ¿Quieres volver a hacerlo? No te culpo

-C-Cállate

Ella evitó verme por completo, pero pude notar como sus orejas se teñían de rojo. Pero luego de un momento ella volvió a mirarme

-Mejor descansa por hoy, mañana te necesitaré para recuperar una reliquia

-Oh vamos, quiero un descanso de esto ¿Por qué mi suerte no me lo permite?

Miré al suelo deprimido, pero sentí algo apoyarse sobre mi cabeza. Miré Chris, quien colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza, y con una sonrisa dijo

-Bendito sea esta suerte, jeje

¿Sólo se burla de mí verdad?

Ella se levantó y estiró los brazos

-Bueno, debería irme pronto, ambos debemos descansar

Me levanté de la cama y me paré frente a Chris

-Una duda ¿Somos pareja o algo así?

-¿Eh?

Ella reaccionó nerviosa por mi pregunta

-Bueno, tú me besaste ¿Es necesario que diga más?

-... ¿En verdad quieres saber?

Ella preguntó con cautela, yo sólo asentí

-Pues... No, un beso no significa eso

Entonces ella cortó la distancia entre nosotros, se puso ligeramente de puntas para estar a mi altura, y me dio un tierno beso, duró unos poco segundos, pero los suficientes para que pudiera sentir con claridad la suavidad de sus labios antes de que se alejara de mí

-Esa es mi respuesta

Ella sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a mi ventana, apoyando un pie en el borde y una mano para no golpearse la cabeza

-¡Espera! Dijiste que uno no significaba eso ¿Y dos qué significan?

-Jeje, suerte adivinando

Ella me miró con una radiante sonrisa y levantó un pulgar para desearme suerte,aunque en realidad yo me encontraba decepcionado por la falta de respuestas

 _-Ah, es igual que en la imagen del_ _fic_

 **-** **Vaya, al fin el escritor pone la escena**

-Nos vemos mañana, Kazuma

Chris finalmente salió por la ventana

Yo solo sonreí, después de todo, ella era linda así

* * *

 **Finalmente, la historia de este** **fic** **, acabó... Me he divertido haciendo esto...**

 **Demonios... Estoy sentimental...**

 **Les agradezco por soportar todo y llegar hasta aquí, realmente no creí que llegaría a disfrutar tanto escribir un** **fic** **...**

 **Maldita sea... Uno si llora cuando termina en estas situaciones... Ni siquiera lo entiendo** **jeje** **, después de todo aún falta las preguntas y eso** **jaja**

 **Aun así...**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	36. Crossover part1

**Crossover: Reuniendo a éstos Kazumas**

 **Bien, escuchen, este capítulo es un crossover de los fics "Una cita con Eris-sama" y "Bendiciones para este amor explosivo". Ambos ambientados después de su cap final, sobre todo el de " Una cita con Eris-sama" así qué alerta de spoiler**

 **Historias de Konosuba hechas en Wattpad por dos buenos escritores y mis "amigos" (Doy pena. Lo sé) IvanCarmesi y AldairDFic**

 **Por si no sabían, ésta historia también es publicada en Wattpad por mí**

Ivan- Kazuma I

Aldair- Kazuma A

Yo- Kazuma B

 **Comencemos**

* * *

Terminamos una misión un poco difícil en esta ocasión.

-O-oigan, ¿podría cargarme alguien más esta vez?

-Oh, pensé que estarías feliz de que el amor de tu vida te cargara, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

-Bu-bueno, normalmente estaría feliz. ¡Pero estas lleno de moco de monstruo y huele realmente horrible, tengo miedo de que el olor se me impregne!

-Haa~, Kazuma va a impregnar a Megumin con ese líquido pegajoso, haa~. ¡¿Cuándo es mi turno?!

-¡No hagas que se escuche peor de lo que es Eroness!

-Hmm, impregnar a Megumin.

-¡Tu cállate, o te acusare con Chris de que me acosaste sexualmente!

Al final tuvimos que depender de la Explosión de Megumin para poder vencer a esa horrible bestia que estaba por digerirme... ahora se lo que Aqua sentía cuando las ranas gigantes se la tragaban.

Cargaba a Megumin en mi espalda como era de costumbre, claro que ella se negó rotundamente ya que estaba cubierto de baba, pero yo insistí en cargarla, la razón de esto es por venganza. Venganza por la vez que me hizo cargarla después de que se la comieron los sapos la primera vez que la conocí, venganza por la vez que me lleno de baba cuando conocimos a Yunyun y venganza porque inicio una guerra con Chris por ver quien se quedaba conmigo.

Después de que empecé a salir con Chris Megumin ha actuado de una manera mucho más agresiva, entrando al baño cuando yo estaba dentro, meterse en mi cuarto a mitad de la noche y en raras ocasiones intentar besarme, claro que yo tengo mi contra medida a cada una de estas cosas. En el baño usaba un traje de baño, al dormir cerraba mi puerta con seguro y regularmente siempre golpeaba la frente de Megumin cuando intentaba besarme.

Darkness por otro lado parece estar respetando más mi relación con Chris de lo que esperaba, tal vez sea por su relación de amigas que ella estima tanto, claro, algunas veces se ha intentado propasar con sus chistes pervertidos, pero nada tan fuera de lo normal.

-Oi, di eso cuando no haya cosas pervertidas de tu parte. ¡¿Te recuerdo que anoche intentaste verme desnudo en el baño?!

-¡Y-ya te dije que fue un accidente, no sabía que estabas dentro!

-Claro. ¿Y desde cuando entras al baño con traje de baño?

-Y-yo, pues... ¡Y tú que me dices, desde cuando te bañas con traje de baño!

-¡No me hagas ver como el culpable, lo tenía puesto porque sabía que intentarías espiarme!

-¡Yo en mi vida he pensado en espiarte, si alguien ha intentado espiar a alguien eres tú intentando espiarme a mí!

-Vaya, incluso con Kazuma saliendo con Chris la relación de estos dos no ha cambiado nada.

-No entiendo porque no solo salen de una vez.

-¡Ustedes dos cállense! x2

Aunque en cierto sentido Darkness tenía razón, mi relación con Megumin no ha cambiado mucho desde que empecé a salir con Chris. Tal vez sea porque llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos y es por eso que nuestra relación no puede cambiar tan fácilmente, o tal vez sea por que casi nunca veo a Chris y es como si no tuviera una novia realmente... creo que escogí a la equivocada. No, escogí a la adecuada, solo debo soportar que sea una diosa que sonríe a una inmensa cantidad de hombres que la adoran y la alaban.

... ¡Demonios, ahora estoy celoso de los muertos! ¡¿Como puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi novia está en un cuarto a solas con hombres casi todo el día?! Aunque podría morir y podríamos hacer cosas pervertidas en ese lugar... lo haré la próxima vez que muera.

-Bien, tomare un baño, trata de no espiarme esta vez Megumin. Oh, no puedes, ni siquiera te puedes mover.

Llegando a la mansión dejé caer a Megumin en la entrada y me dirigí al baño, no quería permanecer con este horrible aroma por más tiempo. Ignoré sus gritos de quejas y me metí al baño, asegurándome que la puerta estaba con seguro esta vez.

Después de mi baño me encontré a dos chicas perversas esperando frente a la puerta, ambas cayeron al suelo cuando abrí la puerta.

-... Oi, ¿puedo preguntarles que intentaban hacer?

El rostro de ambas se ruborizo hasta el punto en el que incluso sus orejas parecían tomates. Megumin jugaba con sus manos mientras balbuceaba palabras sin sentido.

-Bu-bu-bueno, ve-veras, y-yo solo quería tomar un baño, e-es por eso que le pedí a Darkness que me dejara al lado de la puerta, pa-para esperar cuando salieras.

-... Ya, entonces ¿qué sigue haciendo ella aquí?

-¡¿Yo?! Bu-bueno, pe-pensé que podría ayudar a Megumin a bañarse. De-después de todo aun no puede moverse.

-... ¡¿Me creen tan idiota para creerles eso?, dejen de intentar espiarme maldito par de degeneradas!

Grite molesto mientras golpeaba la cabeza de ambas con fuerza. ¡¿En qué maldito momento se revirtieron los papeles de esta forma?!

-Haa~, justo lo que necesitaba, un buen tarro de cerveza.

Al final decidí venir al bar para relajarme, si estaba en casa no podía tener ni siquiera un minuto a solas para pensar en mí mismo. Realmente no sé cuántas cervezas llevo ni cuánto tiempo llevo en el bar, solo sé que me empiezo a sentir un poco mareado.

-Upps, tengo que ir al baño.

Corrí apresurado al baño mientras suprimía mis urgencias naturales. Extrañamente cuando entre este estaba completamente vació.

-Oh bueno, así podre tener más tranquilidad.

Y claro que me saltara la escena de mí orinando. Justo cuando termine salí nuevamente al bar del gremio, pero era extraño, el bullicio del lugar había desaparecido por completo al igual que todos los ebrios y las camareras del lugar. Incluso Luna-san que siempre está en este lugar no importa la hora había desaparecido... ¿Ya no estoy ebrio? Es como si todo el alcohol de mi cuerpo se haya desvanecido por arte de magia.

(Para evitar confusiones a continuación se usará un narrador en tercera persona al igual que las primeras letras del nombre de cada autor para representar a su Kazuma.)

A:-Ouch, mi cabeza duele... ¿en dónde estoy?

B:-¡Maldición que eso duele! Eh, ¿esto es el gremio? ¿En qué momento vine al gremio?

Kazuma (I) escuchaba dos voces provenir de dos diferentes direcciones, las escuchaba un poco aterrado ya que ambas voces pertenecían a él, o por lo menos eran muy parecidas.

I:-¿Qui-quien está ahí?

Kazuma (I) se acercó al centro del vació gremio esperando a que las otras dos voces realizaran la misma acción, pero ya que ambos son él también se acercaron hasta que sus vistas de los tres se encontraron, terminando en un grito de los tres.

-¡Ahhh, ¿quién diablos son ustedes?!

Gritaron los tres al unisonó haciendo que esta escena se viera mucho más extraña de lo que ya era.

-¡Yo soy Kazuma, ¿quién carajo son ustedes?! ¡Tú no puedes ser Kazuma, yo soy Kazuma! ¡Kazuma des!

Los tres continuaban hablando como si pensaran en lo mismo, pero así era ya que estaban desorientados por el aparecimiento tan repentino de dos copias suyas. Al final los gritos fueron subsidiados por un fuerte golpe de una puerta contra una pared, de esta puerta apareció un gran hombre fornido con el cabello blanco y una barba tupida. Junto a él venía una dulce y adorable diosa cuyo pecho era más falso que la inteligencia de Aqua, se trataba de la hermosa diosa Eris en todo su esplendor.

-Pa-padre, no creo que esto sea necesario.

-¡Tonterías, debo de demostrarte que este mortal no es digno de ti!

-¡Ya te dije que no importa si es digno o no! Además, ¡yo fui quien decidió salir con él porque sé que me ama!

-Así que te ama, entonces veamos si te escoge en diferentes dimensiones. Si en verdad te ama te escogería no importa en que mundo.

-¡Eso es una tontería, solo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo como eso!

-¡No me importa si crees que es una tontería, de esta forma te demostrare que él es capaz de escoger a cualquier otra chica que no seas tú! ¡Ustedes tres vengan aquí!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se pararon frente al fornido hombre en fila, estaban tensos como si fueran soldados frente a un superior, todo por el terror que causaba este hombre.

-¿Qué está pasando Eris-sama?

Preguntaron los tres en un intento de susurro que fue arruinado por la combinación de sus voces.

-¡Silencio, ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de hablarle a mi hija!

Al escucharlo ninguno pudo evitar abrir la boca lo más que pudieron por el impacto de la sorpresa, claro, ninguno de los tres había escuchado la conversación que estos dos tuvieron con anterioridad por el miedo que les causo su presencia.

-¡¿Tienen algún problema con que yo sea su padre?!

Los tres negaron de inmediato con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces quiero que me respondan algo. ¿A qué chica escogen?... ¡No me vean con esas caras de tontos, sé que hay muchas chicas rodeándolos, quiero saber a cuál de todas ellas escogen!

I:-Y-yo escogí a Eris... a Eris-sama.

Kazuma(I) decidió colocar al final el honorifico, ya que el padre de Eris no parecía soportar el hecho de que un mortal hablara de forma tan familiar de su hija.

B:-Y-yo no escogí a nadie, ¿ha-hay problema con eso?

Kazuma(B) al decir que estaba soltero llamo un poco la atención del padre de Eris, este parecía no estar molesto con este pobre chico que miraba celoso al Kazuma que dijo salir con Eris.

A:-Yo escogí a una compañera de mi grupo llamada Megumin... ¡señor!

Asustado de la enorme presencia del hombre frente a él sintió necesario decir la ultima palabra con fuerza, pensando que esta mostraría respeto al hombre.

-¡Aja, lo sabía, sabía que este maldito no te escogería en todos los mundos! ¡Ves, te dije que salir con un humano era una locura, siempre cambiando de opinión cuando se les da la oportunidad!

-¡Eso no prueba nada, traer a alguien de una dimensión diferente, es obvio que escogería a otra persona!

Ambos dioses comienzan a alejarse del pequeño grupo de Kazumas confundidos. La discusión entre ambos parecía no terminar pronto ya que Eris era una chica en verdad terca cuando quería conseguir algo.

Al final solo quedaron tres almas en el lugar, las tres llamadas Kazuma y las tres iguales de confundidas.

I:-Entonces, ustedes son yo, pero de otra dimensión, ¿cierto?

Pregunto el primer Kazuma intentando aligerar el ambiente que rodeaba a los chicos en estos momentos, claro la pregunta no fue lista en lo más mínimo.

B:-Eso parece... vaya, esto si que es raro, y pensar que había otros como yo.

A:-Si, ahora la existencia me parece algo... ¿triste?

I:-Ya... ¡¿Entonces ustedes también han sufrido por tener que decidir entre tres chicas y tener cistas casi cada semana con todas las locas?!

Torpe y burdamente un Kazuma trato de cambiar el tema, un aire deprimente no quedaba con ninguno de estos chicos después de todo.

A:-¿Eso tenía que pasar? Yo decidí por Megumin de una vez... ¿debí esperar un poco más?

B:-Yo hice un trato con Vanir que lamentare toda mi vida.

El Kazuma que parecía tener una mirada más sería que los otros dos dijo algo extraño, haciendo que los otros dos Kazumas solo lo ignoraran.

I:-Depende, ¿ella intento violarte en la noche?

A:-¡¿Eh?! ¿Eso tenía que pasar? Siento que estoy del otro lado de la historia, ¡Quiero un harem que intente violarme! Espera, ¿quiero un harem? ¡No! Megumin es la mejor! ¡¿Donde esta mi loli loca de las explosiones?!

I:-¡Esa maldita Loli, ella arruinó mis mejores oportunidades, no hables de ella ni de sus explosiones!

Mientras este par de chiflados discutía, Kazuma (B) parecía estar hablando con alguien, mejor dicho, consigo mismo.

 _Fire: Vaya, ese sí es un princeso._

B:-Ok, lo admito, soy un princeso en otro mundo.

Con esas palabras finalmente llamo la atención del princeso... digo, de Kazuma (A). Volteo a verlo con una mirada algo molesta y comento algo que parecía haber sido ignorado.

A:-Y yo creo que cualquier trato con ese demonio es de lamentarse, ¿es que eres estúpido?

En ese momento Kazuma(I) pensó que podía presumir su mejor trato con el demonio que todo lo ve.

I:-Je, mi único trato con ese demonio, vendí una buena idea por una cita con Wiz.

Claro que esto no fue bien recibido por ninguno de los otros Kazuma, simplemente ignorado.

 **Skull: ¿Puedo golpearlos?**

B:-No... por ahora.

Kazuma(I) vio a aquel loco que parecía hablar consigo mismo, asustando a todos.

I:-¿Con quién estás hablando?

B:-... ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

A:-Si, es estúpido.

Dijo Kazuma(A) sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

I:-... Esto, empiezo a creer que en esa dimensión estoy loco, ¿tú qué piensas?

Kazuma(I) volteo a ver al único Kazuma que ha actuado normal concorde a lo que él piensa de sí mismo.

A:-Diría más que loco...

B:-¡Oi! ¡Tú también estarías loco si sufrieras lo que yo!

Arremetió molesto al ser llamado lo único que en verdad le molesta, después de todo se había vuelto gracias a un par de voces que no parecían dejarlo en paz.

I:-¡¿Crees que no he sufrido?! Imagínate tener los momentos más eróticos y hermosos en tu vida, ¡y que todos sean sueño!

El fuego de la ira comenzó a escalar entre ambos, ya que los dos pensaban que uno había sufrido más que el otro, mientras que Kazuma(A) tan solo los veía, esperando a ver como resultaba esto.

 **B:-Bien, ya tome el control, ahora los golpearé.**

I:-¡¿Acaso quieres pelea?, no te tengo miedo, yo!

Una revuelta parecía haber empezado entre ambos chicos odiantes del cliché, sin darse cuenta que ellos mismos habían comenzado con una escena cliché de clonación. Para detener esta discusión Kazuma(A) se colocó entre ellos.

A:-Oigan paren, si hacen algo como pelear Eris se molestara.

Con la ira de cierta voz finalmente calmada la segunda voz opto por detener la batalla.

 _B:-Vaya, que llorones, tienen problemas románticos, pero nosotros salimos en misiones._

Sintiendo que había logrado algo, Kazuma(A) respiro aliviado.

A:-Ahh, la diplomacia es mejor, además, ¿por qué quieren pelear entre ustedes... entre nosotros mismos?

I:-No lo sé, por alguna razón siento la necesidad de golpearme a mí mismo, extraño.

A:-... Tal vez... no tanto. Yo quiero golpearlos también.

Mientras este par discutía un Kazuma mantenía la distancia para poder hablar consigo mismo y que no fuera considerado un loco, otra vez.

B:-Ninguno noto el cambio de voz...

 _Fire: Ni ellos se reconocen._

Cansado de que esto continué Kazuma(I) mostró su claro descontento a los dos intrusos.

I:-Haa~, ¿cuándo se irán ustedes? Ya quiero tener mi paz de vuelta, si a eso se le puede llamar paz. Una noche con mi querida Chris me hará sentir mejor... ¡espera, por tu culpa su padre me odia, ¿por qué carajo escoges a Megumin?! Aunque admito que yo estuve por hacerlo.

Kazuma(A) solo indico con sus hombros que no conocía la respuesta a la pregunta que se le había hecho, mientras tanto un Kazuma se quedó pensando en una palabra que se utilizó en la anterior frase.

B:-Esperen, ¿desde cuándo llamo "querida" a alguna de ellas?

A:-... Eres muy frio, se nota que no tuviste un buen momento con una chica.

Mientras Kazuma(A) se quejaba de la frialdad de Kazuma(B) el Kazuma que quedaba pensaba en el momento en el que empezó a llamar a Chris de esa manera.

I:-Hmm, creo que desde que perdí mi virginidad con ella.

B:-... Es broma, ¿verdad? No suena real que yo perdiera mi virginidad... Creo que me di un golpe bajo a mí mismo.

Kazuma(I) vio extraño que tan solo él haya vivido semejante experiencia, es por esa razón que decidió presumir.

I:-¿Eh? Pensé que ustedes también la habían perdido. ¡Bueno, déjenme contarles, es una experiencia magnifica!

A:-¡No, no quiero oír!

B:-¡Dime tu secreto!

A:-Siento que me pierdo de algo muy genial, ¡no quiero oír nada!

Kazuma(A) se tapó ambos oídos frustrado de saber que incluso él de otra dimensión tenía más experiencia que él mismo... vaya, que confuso. Ignorando al pobre que se tapó los oídos Kazuma(I) pensó en el secreto para perder la virginidad... si es que existe alguno.

I:-¿Secreto? Mmm, esto, creo que invitándola a salir fue suficiente... espera, veamos, ¡ya se! Deberías llevarla a un hotel... no, espera, hay algo antes, llevarla a embriagarse, no eso sucedió al revés... pues, dejarse querer, supongo.

Kazuma(B) se quedó viendo a Kazuma(I) como si fuera... alguien patético... admito que lo es.

B:-... Ella fue la que te llevo a la cama, ¿verdad?

-... S-sí. Así fue.

Decepcionado de sí mismo Kazuma(I) se sintió apenado con sigo mismo, mientras la depresión de uno surgía el interés de otro se manifestaba.

A:-Oye, ¿no es algo bajo embriagarla? Espera que lo anoto.

B:-Tú Kazuma(I) has caído bajo... Y tú... no embriaguez a Megumin.

I:-Oi, ya quisieras estar en mis zapatos.

B:-¡Claro que no, ¿y qué paso con eso de no ser lolicon?!

 _Fire: Ni tú te la crees._

 **Skull: Nadie lo hace.**

B:-Ok, admito que quiero estar en tus zapatos... pero sí que he caído bajo.

Aún extrañado del cambio tan repentino de Kazuma(B), Kazuma(I) solo pudo repetir lo último que se dijo.

I:-Caer bajo, bueno, por lo menos no me quedé con Aqua... ¿alguno de ustedes sí?

B:-No, no estoy loco.

A:-¿Aqua,? ¿es una broma?

I:-Vaya, al menos sé que el odio por Aqua en todos los mundos es mutuo.

 _B:-Por supuesto, aquí no está el de "Mi mejor problema"._

Ambos Kazuma voltearon a ver a Kazuma(B) que acababa de decir algo que nadie entendió.

A:-Disculpa, ¿de qué hablas? Ah, cierto, tu locura... siento pena de mí mismo, eso es triste.

 **B:-Cállate princeso.**

A:-¡Obligame, lunático que cambia de voz de la nada!

I:-Esto, tal vez deberían intentar calmarse, esto comienza a ser extraño... tu eres extraño.

Dijo Kazuma(I) apuntando al extraño Kazuma que no paraba de actuar como un desquiciado cada que su voz cambiaba.

B:-¡No soy yo! ¡El maldito trato con Vanir hizo que tenga voces en la cabeza!

I:-¿Voces? Sí, está confirmado, perdí la cabeza.

A:-Estúpido, ¿aceptar algo de Vanir sin dudar? Que excusa más barata para justificar tu estupidez.

B:-Oh vamos, las voces en la cabeza son más creíbles que yo diciendo que perdí la virginidad... ok, eso me dolió... ¡Además, el trato era para ayudar a Wiz! Y que me pagaran por ello.

A:-Ja, y sigues justificando tu estupidez, ¿no soy alguien rico en tu mundo? Debiste contratar algunos estúpidos, siempre hay de esos que quieren algunas monedas.

Kazuma(A) continuaba burlándose de Kazuma(B) mientras que Kazuma(I) solo los veía, vaya, esto sería confuso de no ser por mí, quiero decir, yo solo veo Kazuma burlándose de Kazuma y Kazuma mira a Kazuma, es un horror en verdad.

B:-¡Agh, es todo, tú serás el primero al que golpeare!

Harto Kazuma(B) inicio una pelea verbal que posiblemente se convierta en una física.

A:-Heh, ¡¿Quieres pelea?!

Volviendo en si Kazuma(I) trato de parar esta confrontación, incluso si sentía cierta inconformidad en su interior.

I:-Oigan, oigan, tranquilos, pelear entre nosotros no resolverá nada. Bien, todos estamos de acuerdo que es estúpido aceptar algo proveniente de Vanir, ¡pero también es estúpido haber escogido a la Loli, ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso te gusta ser violado por ella?!

B:-Sí, eso es estúpido.

Como si no fuera suficiente el claro insulto de parte de Kazuma(I) a Kazuma(A), Kazuma(B) afirmo con total confianza, haciendo quedar a Kazuma(A) como un lolicon. Vaya, otra vez, imagínense que no pongo los paréntesis, saben, sería horrible y confuso.

A:-¡Cállense! ¡Es la mejor opción, entre una masoquista y una loli! Qué probablemente crezca. ¡Megumin es la mejor!

B:-Hmmm, no creo que crezca. ¿No has visto a su madre?

I:-Oi, no hables mal de su madre... bueno, hazlo, pero si vas a hacerlo hazlo por sus acciones en lugar de su apariencia.

B:-¿Sus acciones? ¿Hablas de que ella está dispuesta de vender a su hija? Es difícil hablar bien de eso.

El tema cambio totalmente hablando sobre la madre de cierta chica que está obsesionada con las explosiones, claro esto trajo cierta confusión a un Kazuma.

A:-¿Por qué estamos hablando de la madre de Megumin ahora? En primer lugar, ¿por qué estoy con otras versiones de mí?

 _B:-Y yo imaginé que todos se pondrían a cantar una versión de "Un nuevo amigo encontré" al verse._

Diciendo algo fuera de lugar el comentario fue ignorado y se retomó la pregunta principal, el encuentro de estos Kazuma.

I:-Yo responderé tu pregunta... creo... al parecer es en parte mi culpa. Parece que el padre de mi novia no acepta nuestra relación.

B:-¿Tienes novia? ¡Agh, ¿por qué en otras dimensiones tengo suerte y no en mi propia dimensión?!... espera, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con tu relación?

I:-Tampoco lo entiendo. Pero por la pregunta que nos hizo el padre de Eris creo que trata de ver que en cualquier mundo solo la escogería a ella... ¡Hasta que esté maldito idiota lo arruinó escogiendo a la Loli!

Grito molesto Kazuma(I) a la vez que apuntaba a Kazuma(A). Claro que este último ignoro la amenazante mirada de sí mismo.

B:-Y yo aún no escojo a nadie... espera, tú escogiste a Eris, tú a Megumin y yo aun no elijo a nadie... Creo que hay un patrón aquí.

A:-Vaya, así que te quedarás con la masoquista.

B:-Mientras que no sea con Aqua...

I:-... Mi más sincero pésame al Kazuma que le toque quedarse con Aqua.

En ese momento los tres Kazumas guardaron silencio un minuto, en respeto al pobre sujeto que tenga que soportar a Aqua. El silencio fue interrumpido cuando una belleza de pelo plateado entro nuevamente a la sala.

-Kazuma, perdona por lo que sucedió, no puedo controlar a mi padre cuando hace un berrinche.

I:-Oh, que bien que volviste, ya me empezaba a desesperar al hablar con estos locos.

B:-No estoy loco, solo estoy desquiciado.

A:-Y yo tampoco estoy loco, solo enamorado... lo cual es lo mismo, ¡pero aun así niego tus palabras!

B:-Tu eres el princeso entre los tres.

Una discusión un tanto patética empezó a los dos Kazumas provenientes de mundos distintos, haciendo que el originario de este mundo se hartara más de lo que ya estaba.

I:-... Por favor, devuélvelos a su mundo.

-Lamento decir que yo no puedo, mi padre es el único que puede hacerlo..., pero está molesto conmigo.

I:-Entonces... tu matas al de la derecha y yo al de la izquierda.

-¡No, eso no solucionará nada, solo debemos esperar a que mi padre deje de estar molesto! Moh, en verdad que empiezo a reconsiderar esta relación.

I:-Sabes que no mataría a nadie... que no sea un comandante del rey demonio.

B:-Oi, créeme que aunque me mates, los que están en mi cabeza me vengaran... creo.

Ambos Kazuma miraron al que quedaba de manera extrañada, incluso Eris-sama se le notaba algo preocupada.

I:-... Este tipo empieza a asustarme. ¿Estas segura de que no puedo matarlo? Empiezo a creer que este tipo soy yo en una dimensión en la que me convertí en el rey demonio.

A:-Sigue hablando de personas en su cabeza, siento pena de mí mismo.

B:-Agh, Eris-sama. ¿Qué podemos hacer para que esto termine?

Todos los Kazuma voltearon a ver a Eris-sama esperando tener alguna respuesta, está nerviosa comenzó a hablar lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Bu-bueno, podrían intentar convencer a mi padre..., pero lo más seguro es que los haga pelear hasta la muerte para que solo sobreviva uno... y después lo mate.

... Vaya, hasta yo me sorprendí por el rostro tan serio con el que lo dijo.

I:-¡¿Qué demonios?!

B:-¡¿Cuál es el sentido de sobrevivir si te mataran de todos modos?!

A:-Bien... ¡no, nada está bien! Al menos denos armas trampa, el yo que habla de voces en su cabeza parece estar seguro de poder matarme. ¡Seguro tienen Power Ups injustos!

Todos parecían haber perdido la cordura por un segundo y esto se volvía cada vez más violento en cierto sentido.

B:-... Una de las voces dice que tú serás el primero.

A:-¡Ves Eris-sama! ¡Dice cosas peligrosas, me niego a luchar contra mi yo chiflado!

B:-... Siguen diciendo que aún así morirás primero, contra mi o contra él.

Dijo Kazuma(B) mientras apuntaba a Kazuma(I), el cual se apuntó a si mismo dudoso de lo que se acababa de decir. Esto último provoco que Kazuma(A) retrocediera un par de pasos asustado de las miradas tan amenazantes que eran dirigidas a él.

I:-Bien, creo que es hora de sacar mi arma secreta... ¡Por favor déjense matar, no puedo morir justo después de conseguir novia!

Grito como un completo cobarde, para su mala suerte alguien más tenía un plan similar en mente.

B:-¡Y yo aún soy virgen, al menos quiero dejar de serlo antes de morir!

Dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente a Eris.

-¡No me veas así, no porque seas Kazuma haría algo así contigo!

B:-Eh, lo siento, es una costumbre.

I:-¡Oye, que seas yo no te da derecho a ver a mi novia!... Bueno, eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

A:-¿E-entonces si nos darán armas trampa?

Dijo finalmente dejando de sentir ese ligero temor, ya que su plan de buscar una forma de escapar había fallado al ver que todo el lugar parecía sellado, exeptuando la puerta por la que entro Eris, pero esta estaba justo detrás de Kazuma(B) y nadie quería acercarse a él.

B:-No sé porque, pero yo quiero un hacha.

-Bueno, esperemos que no pase nada de eso..., pero si sucede solo ayudare a mi Kazuma, lo siento.

Ambos Kazuma miraron estupefactos a Eris-sama, jamás pensarían que ella les negaría su ayuda.

A:-Tch Debieron traer a la Eris de mi mundo. No veo nada más que injusticias.

B:-Oi, no es justo, si él tiene a Eris de su lado, yo quiero que la mía este aquí también.

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo denotando su disgusto.

A:-Vaya, por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo yo con voces en la cabeza.

B:-Aún sigues siendo el primero.

Ese comentario fue ignorado.

-¡No me vean como la mala de la historia, yo solo quiero ayudar a mi novio!

A:-¡Ahhhh! ¡Estoy cansado, mi novio esto, mi novio aquello, ya quedó claro! Maldito suertudo, logró estar con Eris, lo mataré mientras duerme.

I:-Je, ¿celosos? ¡Pues no lo estén! ¿Saben lo mucho que sufrí para llegar a esto? ¡Mucho!

B:-¿Soy yo o él comenzó a llorar al escuchar eso de dormir?

I:-No lo hice...

Dijo mientras se revisaba la mejilla, en donde una pequeña lagrima caía.

I:-... ah, ok, si lo hice.

B:-No sé porque, pero siento un poco tu dolor por alguna razón... ¿Será alguna conexión espiritual?

I:-¿Tú también has tenido momentos eróticos que terminan solo en sueños?

B:-No, solo dije que siento tu dolor.

A:-...

Kazuma(A) solo se quedaba escuchando sin saber que sucedía con exactitud. Kazuma(B) miro dudoso a Eris-sama, pensando en si debía decir lo siguiente o quedarse callado.

B:-¿No será que olvidabas que contratabas a... ya sabes quién?

-¿De quienes habla Kazuma?

Voltea a ver Eris-sama a su Kazuma, con una temible sonrisa amenazadora en su rostro.

I:-Ni idea, tal vez un lugar para pervertidos de su mundo. E incluso si existiera también en este te aseguro que no las contrataría.

B:-Se ve que la vida de novios no es tan glamorosa.

I:-Pues solo hemos tenido citas a escondidas de Megumin ya que busca arruinar nuestra relación para que salga con ella. Tu dime si es glamorosa o no.

B:-... No lo creo.

En ese mismo momento es cuando dos conversaciones distintas se dieron al mismo tiempo, veamos primera la pelea entre una pareja un tanto explosiva.

-Oh, ¿así que nuestra relación no es glamorosa?

I:-Yo nunca dije eso, solo dije que me molesta que Megumin, y algunas veces Darkness, nos continúen siguiendo.

-¡Pues diles claramente que no quieres nada con ellas!

I:-¡¿Qué crees que es lo que hago?!

La pareja ignoraba al otro par de Kazuma, los cuales tenían su conversación aparte.

A:-Ya me aburrí de escucharlos, ¿puedo regresar para tener algo de progreso con Megumin?, quisiera cruzar algunas líneas.

B:-Tú nos das la reputación de lolicon al parecer.

Justo después de esas palabras se escuchó el grito de Eris-sama, quejándose de la poca hombría de su novio, cuando este respondió de vuelta Kazuma(B) se acercó disimulado a Kazuma(A) y le susurro.

B:-¿Tu quien crees que mande en esa relación?

A lo que Kazuma(A) le regresa el susurro.

A:-¿No es algo obvio? No diré nada más, ese idiota tiene más influencia aquí.

I:-¡Escuché eso, recuerden que puedo leer sus labios!

-Ya tranquilo, no están diciendo algo que no sea obvio.

I:-¡Tu no los ayudes!

Ambos Kazuma ignorando el punto que estaban siendo humillados por la que se supone era su novia.

B:-Volviendo al punto Eris-sama. ¿Qué debemos hacer para que esto termine? ¿Matar a tu padre?

-¡No, claro que no! En verdad, no sé porque salgo con un sádico.

I:-¡Yo no soy un sádico!

-Claro, lo que tú digas. La verdad no sé qué deben de hacer para regresar a su propio mundo... podrían intentar morir y aparecer con su Eris.

Ambos se quedaron pensando en lo que les había dicho Eris, pero ninguno quedo convencido por esa opción.

B:-... ¿No será eso una trampa?

A:-No seré parte de ese experimento. Suena sospechoso.

B:-Mejor me quedo en este mundo y voy a vivir lejos de este pueblo.

Eris-sama se quedaba viendo a aquel Kazuma que decía cosas que daban miedo, por un momento perdió la concentración y la idea principal se le fue de la mente por un segundo.

-Bu-bueno, el único otro modo sería convencer a mi padre... aunque no creo que lo logren.

Kazuma(A) en el corto tiempo que se mantuvo en silencio pensó en lo que estaba sucediendo, para al final echarle la culpa a alguien.

A:-Bien, en primer lugar la razón de esto es que ese Kazuma se metió con Eris-sama, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces soluciónalo!

I:-No terminare con ella si es lo que quieres decir.

B:-¡Ya se! ¡Que ese Kazuma muera! Así los demás quedamos libres y luego lo reviven.

A:-¡Si, me gusta esa idea!

I:-¡No lo haré, no moriré incluso por mí mismo, olvídense de eso!

B:-Tch ¿Y tú sales con ese hipócrita?

-Lamentablemente sí.

I:-¡¿De qué lado estás?!

B:-¡¿Tú de qué lado estas?, nosotros solo queremos ir a nuestra mansión y disfrutar de nuestra fortuna!

A:-¡Si! ¡Estaba en un buen momento con Megumin y de la nada aparecí aquí, ah! Tengo que abrochar mi pantalón.

El ambiente estaba algo tensó, en especial después de ver como un lolicon se acomodaba el pantalón.

B:-...

I:-...

-...

A:-¡Oigan, no me juzguen! ¡No es como si ser teletransportado fuera algo normal! Es mas ¡deberían disculparse conmigo, al menos hubieran mandado un anuncio o algo!

B:-... ¿El baño sigue estando en el mismo lugar? Creo que necesito ir... para no matar a un lolicon.

A:-¡Si yo soy un lolicon entonces ustedes también!

I:-Si, lo que tu digas Lolicon... ¡No me veas como si yo me hubiera acostado con Megumin!

-¡Lo has hecho, y muchas veces!

I:-Si, pero eso fue antes de escogerte. Además, ¡casi fui violado en esas ocasiones!

Las discusiones parecían volverse cada vez más erráticas. Cuando el ambiente no podía estar más tenso el desquiciado volvió de refrescarse.

B:-Ya volví, ¿qué me perdí?

I:-Oh nada, solo de como la loli loca trato de violarme, nada más.

A:-¡Hey, no me cuentes lo que hiciste con Megumin!, aunque en este mundo no son las mismas... ¡solo cállate!

Dos Kazumas que vivían con problemas amorosos, pero ¿qué sucede con el único que no tiene esta clase de problemas? El miraba a Eris-sama deprimido.

B:-Eris-sama, ¿por qué soy el único sin suerte con las chicas?

-N-no me lo preguntes a mí.

Al no recibir respuesta de la persona que más admira finalmente exploto.

B:-No, alto. ¡Ya estoy harto de escuchar de sus vidas amorosas! ¡Ya quiero irme de este mundo!

Sintiéndose un poco culpable Eris-sama pensó en intentar resolver el problema.

-Bi-bien, intentare convencer a mi padre. Vuelvo en un momento.

I:-Aqui te esperamos.

Justo cuando Eris-sama dejo el lugar el silencio se adueñó de este, haciendo incomodo el momento para este trio.

B:-... Y, ¿Qué cuentan?

A:-No me hablen por favor.

Reclamo molesto.

B:-Oi, ¿por qué nos odias? Somos tú.

I:-Oh, cierto, sigues sensible por lo que dije. Solo diré que Megumin intento violarme, así que no sucedió mucho al final.

A:-¡Tú estuviste amenazándome de muerte todo el tiempo! ¡Eso no le haces a ti mismo!

Grito apuntando a Kazuma(B).

A:-Y tú no me cuentes tu vida por favor.

B:-Amenazas de muerte se volvieron constantes en mi vida... además, al menos tú no moriste por tratar de ir a la habitación de Megumin.

I:-... lolicon.

B:-No pasó nada, así que no soy lolicon. Además, ya me estoy rindiendo con ella. Ahora que lo pienso, casi nunca la veo.

Extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar Kazuma(I) trato de alejarse de este par de locos que decían ser él.

I:-Bien... iré a ver qué pasa con Eris, vuelvo en un momento.

Dijo justo antes de salir del cuarto... ¿qué? ¿Como que ya no me necesitan? ¡No, por favor no me despida, tengo 2 hijos a los que mantener, no logro conseguir empleo en ningún otro lado, ¿Cómo que volverá a narrar Kazuma?, te maldigo Kazuma!

(Despedimos al antiguo narrador ya que no era necesario, Kazuma volverá a narrar)

Que raro, siento como si no haya podido hablar conmigo mismo por un buen tiempo. Claro, me refiero a mí, el yo de ahora, no cuentan esas dos copias de mí que están en el vestíbulo del gremio, esperando a que regrese... ja, como si fuera a volver.

Iba caminando en busca de Eris-sama y su padre, buscando la forma de hacer un trato con él. Incluso soy capaz de entregar a esos dos para que esto termine.

-¡No es no, y sabes que no harás que cambie de opinión!

-¡Pero padre, esto ya llego muy lejos, te metiste con el balance del universo y es posible que causes el final de tres mundos por un berrinche!

-¡¿Berrinche? ¿Le llamas berrinche a querer cuidar a mi hija de un hombre que solo le romperá el corazón?! ¡Yo no lo llamaría berrinche!

-¡Ya te dije que Kazuma no es así, él es un chico dulce que siempre ve por mi primero!

-Patrañas, no hay hombre así en este mundo.

-Je, me parece bien que utilices esa palabra. ¡Kazuma no es de este mundo, es de las muchas personas que has enviado a este mundo para derrotar al rey demonio, tu hermano!

Creo que escuche algo que no debía escuchar. Intente regresar a donde estuviera seguro, tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Oye, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

No podía moverme, era como si estuviera congelado... esto era a lo que se le conoce como miedo, claro que esto no era una habilidad que me estuviera afectando.

-Pe-pe-perdón, ¿me habla a mí?

No vi otra opción mas que fingir no haber escuchado esa conversación.

-Así que ahora vas a fingir no haber escuchado nada, ¡no soy tonto como para creer eso!

-¡Lo siento, no quería escuchar su conversación, solo quería que el par de inútiles que trajo desaparecieran!

-¡Oh, ¿así que ahora quieres ordenarle a un dios?! Bien, dejare que vuelvan a su dimensión si cumplen una misión especial.

Que lo diga con esa sonrisa hace que me de mas miedo... alguien por favor sálvenme.

* * *

 **Este Crossover fue escrito en conjunto a los escritores de Wattpad "IvanCarmesi" y "AldairDfic", la narración de este cap fue hecho por IvanCarmesi, vayan a su historia y voten por su cap si les gustó**

 **Pronto traeré las continuaciones**

 **Nos leemos**


	37. Crossover part2

**Crossover: ¡Y... Probaremos que no somos dignos de Eris-sama**

 **Bien, escuchen, este capítulo es un crossover de los fics "Una cita con Eris-sama" y "Bendiciones para este amor explosivo". Ambos ambientados después de su cap final, sobre todo el de " Una cita con Eris-sama" así qué alerta de spoiler**

 **Historias de Konosuba hechas en Wattpad por dos buenos escritores y mis "amigos" IvanCarmesi y AldairD**

Ivan- Kazuma I

Aldair- Kazuma A

Yo- Kazuma B

 **Comencemos**

* * *

Zeus y Eris volvían junto los otros dos Kazumas, Kazuma I era arrastrado por Zeus, quien también tenía una mirada llena de ira.

Kazuma I no tenía idea de cómo escapar de la situación peligrosa en la que estaba, solo miraba los alrededores buscando posibilidades.

Una vez los cinco se reunieron Zeus libero a Kazuma I dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Mientras Kazuma I se recomponía. Zeus dirigió su atención hacia los otros Kazuma, que estaban discutiendo.

Aclaro su garganta y con su gruesa voz anunció su absoluta decisión.

— Ustedes dos escuchen atentamente. A cada uno de ustedes los devolveré a su mundo, pero, antes tendrán que probar que no merecen a mi hija. Serán simples pruebas, lo único que tienen que hacer es actuar como ustedes mismos, será suficiente con eso.

Una sonrisa confiada se mostró en el rostro de Zeus después de anunciar las condiciones para que cada Kazuma regrese a su mundo.

Kazuma (I) mientras se sacudía suciedad de la ropa luego de levantarse del suelo, estaba aún más preocupado luego de oír a Zeus. Instintivamente pregunto el contenido de las pruebas que Zeus imponía.

I— ¿Pru-pruebas? ¿Qué clase de pruebas?

— Eso no es de tu interés, lo único que importa es que con estas pruebas saldrá tu verdadera naturaleza, lo repugnante y lo miserable que eres para mi hija.

Lanzo un grito haciendo el cabello de Kazuma I se tornará blanco por el susto, o por lo menos eso era lo que él sentía. Eris-sama volteo a ver a Kazuma I un poco apenada, disculpándose por los problemas que causaba su celoso padre.

Eris al ver el penoso estado de su novio, salió a su defensa.

— Padre, ¿no crees que deberías dejarlo en paz? Quiero decir, ¡Míralo, está a punto de desmayarse!

Su rostro se ponía cada vez más pálido, el miedo cada vez le ganaba más, Zeus no paraba de ver a Kazuma I con una mirada amenazante. Para Kazuma I era constantemente estar pendiente de su seguridad.

Al oír las protestas de su hija, Zeus intercambio miradas con Eris y Kazuma I, para finalmente volver a fulminarlo con la mirada menospreciando la fortaleza de Kazuma I.

— Hmph, no puedo creer que sea este debilucho quien te guste, ni siquiera es capaz de soportar la presión de mi presencia.

I— Po-por favor deje de mirarme.

— ¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo que debo hacer?!

En un arranque de ir por las atrevidas palabras de Kazuma I, Zeus tomo la cabeza de Kazuma I y la golpeo contra la suya. Un fuerte cabezazo que termino dejando inconsciente a Kazuma I.

Mientras que por un lado todo eso ocurría, por el otro Kazum solo miraban la escena.

Kazuma B que tomó un insignificante interés por su otro yo, pregunto por el estado de Kazuma I.

B— Em ¿Él está muerto?

Es lo que parecía, sus ojos totalmente blancos y su respiración apenas se notaba, además, espuma sale de su boca. Cualquiera pensaría lo mismo.

Estando de acuerdo con Kazuma B, Kazuma A solo pensó en las posibilidades de salir victorioso de las pruebas.

A— Bien, uno menos. Ahora solo quiero alguna arma legendaria.

B— Serás el primero en morir...

Kazuma B molesto por su comentario lo amenazó de muerte como si fuera de los más normal.

Eris tomó la cabeza del inconsciente Kazuma y lo reposo en su regazo, mientras arreglaba la penosa cara que tenia Kazuma después de recibir el golpe, y se aseguró que siguiera respirando.

— No está muerto, solo esta inconsciente. Mi tonto padre lo golpeo muy fuerte.

Eris dio un suspiro de alivio y vio a su padre molesta por lo que le hizo a su novio.

— Al contrario, ¡Si no me hubiera contenido él ya estaría muerto! Y llamarme tonto y mirarme así, que tanto te corrompió ese debilucho.

B— Em, señor Zeus. ¿Nosotros que debemos hacer?

Kazuma B impaciente trato de apresurar las cosas, cuidando sus palabras y resistiendo las ganas de golpear a todos, ya que tenía la seguridad de que moriría si decía algo descuidado frente a Zeus.

Kazuma I despertó, aun apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Eris miro con indiferencia a Kazuma A y B.

I— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?… Oh, ustedes siguen aquí.

— Bien, ahora que él despertó explicaré en que consistirán las pruebas, pero antes, ¡Quítate del regazo de mi hija! Sobre las pruebas, si las pasan volverán a su mundo, si fallan… Bueno, tal vez los torture hasta que esté satisfecho.

 _Fire: Eso es motivador..._

El resultado de las pruebas fue anunciado, como dijo Fire, bastante motivador. Pero no explicaba nada sobre en lo que consistían las pruebas.

I— Esto, sé que sonare como una grabadora, pero, ¿Podría decirnos que clase de pruebas?

A— Si, podrían apresurarse con eso, cual es la prueba.

B— Oi ¿Por qué tan apurado? Yo también quiero regresar a mi mundo, pero no quiero hacerlo enojar.

Susurrando Kazuma B cuestiono la forma en la que Kazuma A le habló a Zeus.

—¡No actúen tan condescendientes conmigo!… Ahora pongan atención, las pruebas en total son tres, cada una de ellas tienen que superarlas con excelencia si siquiera quieren permanecer completos.

 **B— ¿Nos pondrá alguna clase de prueba de vida o muerte?... ¿Puede darnos un hacha por si acaso?**

Antes que se anunciara la primera prueba Kazuma B cambiando el tono de voz y pidió el arma que quería usar.

Kazuma I que estaba al lado de Kazuma A, susurrando comento sobre el cambio de voz de Kazuma B.

I— Oye, es mi idea u otra vez le cambió la voz.

A— Sí, creo que quiere endurecer su voz, qué falta de autoestima. Pero tenemos la misma voz, que deprimente.

Zeus noto los murmullos de los Kazumas.

—¡Dejen de hablar entre ustedes! Cada uno pasara la primera prueba por separado, de esa forma le demostraré a mi hija que ninguno de ustedes, de cada mundo, es digno de mi hija. Bien, primero irás tú, idiota que cree salir con mi hija, después tú, el que demuestra mi punto de que no eres apto para mí hija. Al final ira al único que no odio tanto, el chico deprimente que está soltero.

Kazuma I, Kazuma A y Kazuma B respectivamente.

A— Vaya, soy la prueba de que mi otro yo no merece a Eris-sama... Me sabotee a mí mismo.

Kazuma A dudaba si debía alegrarse o no.

I— No, esto, salgo con su hija. Pero es una relación un tanto platónica.

Kazuma I quería salvar su estatus como novio de Eris, pero fallo completamente.

B— ¿Le doy lastima a alguien que me odia en todos los mundos? Eso es caer bajo.

 _Fire: Hay peores._

 **Skull: Al menos no sales con Aqua.**

Eris que hasta ahora se mantenía al margen se acercó a su padre.

— Padre, por favor no hagas esto, si ellos pasan más tiempo aquí entonces…

— No, esto es algo que debo hacer, ahora empecemos.

Eris estaba preocupada por las secuelas que pueda resultar el hacer algo tan descuidado y caprichoso como reunir a las mismas personas de diferentes universos. Y solo para probar que el insignificante mortal no es digno de Eris en ningún universo.

Pero a Zeus parecía preocuparle poco lo que pueda llegar a pasar.

Zeus elevo sus manos y haciendo un movimiento se inició la prueba.

Una luz cubre a todos los Kazumas, después son transportados, Kazuma I a un lugar extraño en donde frente a él están todas las chicas con las que ha salido, incluso Chris.

Mientras que los demás fueron transportados al gremio de aventureros. Una vez que cada uno tomó asiento notaron la pantalla semitransparente que flotaba en el aire.

Kazuma B pregunto por la pantalla.

B— ¿Qué es esto?

A— Por fin algo de entretenimiento. Me gustaría decir que veremos algún buen anime o que jugaremos algún videojuego, pero está claro que no, ¿Verdad?... Entonces ¿Para qué?

Kazuma A quiso creer que la pantalla se utilizaría para entretenimiento, pero evidentemente no es así, fue matando tal pensamiento positivo.

— Hmph, no debería decir esto, pero ya que serán sometidos a la misma prueba les diré. ¡Ese idiota que sale con mi hija ha coqueteado e intimado con varias chicas, es por eso que no puedo permitir que estén juntos!

En sus ojos había ira contenida y la vena que resaltaba en su frente solo demostraba su grado de enojo.

Kazuma B miro con duda la situación y cuestionando los métodos de Zeus preguntó.

 _B— ... ¿A eso llama tortura?_

Zeus se volteó hacia Kazuma B, dándole una mirada indiferente, explicó.

— ¿Tortura? No busco torturarlo, no importa cuánto quiera hacerlo. Solo quiero demostrarle a mi hija que el la engañará con la primera mujer que se le acerque. Y si lo hace, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

 **B— Hablando de su hija ¿Dónde está?**

Dejando pasar la explicación de Zeus de manera indiferente Kazuma B ahora preguntó por Eris, que junto a Kazuma I desapareció del lugar.

– Haa~, está con él. Si demuestra que puede escogerla solo a ella pasará la prueba… ¡Hey, no intentes actuar tan cercano, tu estarás en la misma situación muy pronto!

Zeus estuvo hablando con Kazuma B de forma casual, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su error no tardo en cambiar su ánimo y lanzar una advertencia a Kazuma B.

Ajeno a la conversación Kazuma A observaba la pantalla semitransparente. Tenía apoyada su cabeza en su brazo, dio un leve vistazo a Zeus y dijo.

A— Bien, ¿entonces veremos cómo coquetea con un montón de mujeres?, esto podría no ser tan malo.

 **Skull: Me siento estafado, pensaba en alguna clase de carrera contra la muerte, no un reality de citas.**

 _Fire: Exigencias del guion._

Una vez todo fue explicado, las miradas se centraron en la pantalla flotante.

* * *

 ** _Kazuma I tenía las manos en los ojos tratando de recuperar la visibilidad después de ser cegado por la luz que lo llevo hasta ahí. A cada segundo que recuperaba la vista la confusión aumentaba. Estaba rodeado de varias chicas, todas con las que ha salido en estos últimos años._**

 ** _— ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!_**

 ** _Preguntó Kazuma._**

 ** _— N-no lo sé, estaba por ir al baño cuando aparecí en este lugar. ¡Seguro tú tienes algo que ver, Kazuma!_**

 ** _Megumin fue la primera en responder. Mientras se arreglaba la ropa dio una mirada molesta a Kazuma y lo culpó por la situación._**

 ** _— Culpable._**

 ** _Aceptó la culpa sin rechistar._**

 ** _Darkness se acercó a Kazuma por la espalda, tomó su hombro y respirando de forma agitada dijo._**

 ** _— Ka-Kazuma, ¿a-acaso esta alguna clase de juego? ¡¿Nos harás ver a todas como haces cosas románticas con Chris mientras nosotras solo somos espectadoras?!_**

 ** _— Eroness._**

 ** _Iris, confundida pregunta a Kazuma si se trata de un sueño._**

 ** _— Onii-chan, ¿acaso esto es un sueño?_**

 ** _—Se-seguramente, solo en mis sueños puedo estar junto a tanta gente._**

 ** _Yunyun que emocionada observaba a cada persona que estaba en el lugar apoyo la idea de Iris._**

 ** _— N-no, esto no es un sueño. Verán, parece que un artículo lanzó una maldición en Kazuma y reunió a todas con las que ha salido._**

 ** _Chris sonrió amablemente e invento una excusa para justificar la situación. Ya que sería peligroso que se descubriera la verdadera razón. Mientras ocupaba sus manos en sujetar con fuerza el brazo de Kazuma._**

 ** _— ¡Ahh, Chris, eso duele, vas a romper mi brazo!_**

* * *

B— Mmmm sí, no quisiera ser él en este momento...

Zeus tomó el centro de la mesa, miro la pantalla y sonrió confiado por el resultado.

— Bien, es hora de que comience la prueba real.

Hizo un movimiento con las manos apuntando a las chicas que rodena a Kazuma I. El ambiente se puso empalagoso y las chicas tenían la mirada perdida.

A— ... Megumin está ahí heh... Esto será problemático.

 _B— Vaya, arruinar la vida amorosa de su hija, ya sé quién se ganará el premio al padre del año._

— ¿Hmph? ¿Dijiste algo?

B— ... ¿Me creería si le digo que no fui yo?

A— Y me decía que no lo hagamos enojar.

* * *

 ** _Una a una las chicas se iban acercando a Kazuma, estirando los brazos para abrazarlo y más._**

 ** _— Oigan, ¿qu-qué les pasó de repente?_**

 ** _Ninguna chica parecía tener la mirada lucida o siquiera pensar claramente, excepto Chris._**

 ** _— Cr-creo que esto es obra de mi padre, está debe ser su prueba._**

 ** _Dijo Chris mientras hacia un esfuerzo inútil de separar a las chicas de su novio._**

 ** _Por más que Chris las alejaba, Megumin, Iris, Yunyun, Wiz y Darkness se acercaban a las a Kazuma mientras pronunciaban el nombre de Kazuma en un tono dulce y ansioso._**

* * *

B— Vaya... Estoy un poco celoso.

A— Me molesta… Soy yo, pero… tampoco lo soy… ¡tch!

Kazuma A con una expresión amarga chisto mientras observaba a Megumin con esa actitud.

 _B— Tú solo quieres a tu loli._

— No tiene que agradarte insignificante, ¡es una prueba!

Kazuma resistió dar una respuesta y corrigiendo su postura siguió viendo la pantalla.

 **B— Pues sería aconsejable que las separe a todas y le dé tentaciones sexuales y así él tendría que decidir.**

— ¡¿Acaso dudas de mí juicio?! Lo hago de esta forma porque es la más rápida, si tardamos mucho sus mundos desaparecerán.

A— Ahora cuestiona a dios, no hay miedo a la muerte.

 _B— O por exigencias del guion_

* * *

 ** _Kazuma se encontraba en una dura situación, mientras un par de chicas hipnotizadas comenzaban a destruir la camisa que llevaba puesta._**

 ** _— ¡Hey, esto ya es demasiado, ¿acaso quieren violarme?!_**

 ** _Decía esté intentando alejar a todas las que lo rodeaban, pero era un esfuerzo inútil ya que lo superaban en número._**

 ** _Chris en esos momentos miraba apenado a su novio, sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba pasando._**

 _ **— Debí detenerlo cuando podía.**_

 ** _Megumin lamía el cuello de Kazuma de una manera erótica, todo mientras mantenía sus manos en su rostro, deteniéndolo para que no escape. Darkness miraba apenada la entrepierna de Kazuma, ya que incluso si estaba hipnotizada sus acciones le provocaban un morbo y pena extravagante._**

 _ **Iris tomaba el rostro de Kazuma junto a Megumin y con sus labios comenzó a besar el alrededor de la boca de su hermano mayor, la pequeña niña tan atrevida buscaba besar los labios atrevida mente del chico.**_

 ** _Wiz mantenía la cabeza recostada de Kazuma sobre sus muslos, mostrando su enorme pecho sobre su rostro quitándole el placer de ver lo que sucedía con él._**

 ** _Yunyun se encontraba algo solitaria, lamiendo el pecho del chico torpemente y nerviosamente, no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo._**

 ** _Chris miraba como su novio se encontraba en medio de un harem, apunto de ser violado… o apunto de sentir el mayor placer de su vida._**

 ** _–¡Padre, esto no demuestra nada, no lo dejas ni siquiera tomar una decisión!_**

* * *

B— ¿Me recuerda cuál era el punto de esto? ¿Es una prueba o una escena porno de mí?

— …

Zeus continuaba ignorando a los otros dos Kazumas, solo miraba como el novio de su hijo estaba por ser violado a la fuerza. Sabiendo que su plan podría funcionar y haría que su hija se decepcioné de aquel hombre.

 _B— Oiga Santa Claus ¿Podría responder?_

El hombre voltea a ver molesto a Kazuma B, aquel insulto le daban ganas de asesinarlo, pero se contuvo, aún lo necesitaba para que decepcione más a su hija.

A— ... Estoy esperando mi turno. Por otra parte, esto es +18, ¿no? Aunque no tengo intenciones de apartar mi vista, no vendrá un moralista a parar esto, ¿verdad?

 **B— ... Oiga, sé que lo necesita vivo, pero luego de su turno ¿Puedo ser yo quién lo mate?**

— Tu, tienes algo muy oscuro dentro de ti. ¿Acaso hiciste un trato con un demonio?

Pregunto al darse cuenta de que aquel chico había cambiado de voz y personalidad dos veces.

— No me creería si se lo dijera...

 **Skull: Jaja, Kazuma fue ignorado.**

La charla seguía, y al otro lado de la pantalla el intento de violación también continuaba.

* * *

 ** _Mientras la conversación de los observadores se daba acabo, Chris decidió que era hora de terminar con esta locura. Uso Bind sobre todas las chicas que rodeaban a su novio y una vez todas fueron capturadas ayudo a este a levantarse de la cama._**

 ** _— ¡Gracias, sentí, sentí lo mismo que con las Orcas!_**

 ** _Kazuma era alguien que disfrutaba de la emoción del erotismo, pero solo cuando era el con una chica de su elección, al haber sido rodeado de esa forma solo trajo traumas del pasado a su mente._**

 ** _–Ya ya, no llores. ¡Hey, no te limpies con mi short! Moh~, me costó mucho quitarle los mocos de la otra vez._**

 ** _Kazuma abrazaba las piernas de Chris mientras sonaba su nariz con los shorts de esta, cuando recobro la compostura se paró atrás de ella, aunque sería mejor decir que se ocultó detrás de ella al escuchar que las otras chicas no se habían dado por vencido aún._**

 ** _Abrazo con fuerza a Chris sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sosteniendo su mano._**

 ** _–O-oye Kazuma, sabes que esto usualmente no me molesta, pero, no creo que sea el momento._**

 ** _La mano de Kazuma estaba sobre uno de los pechos de Chris, ella estaba apenada ya que sabía que su padre estaba viendo esto… aunque estaba más preocupada que apenada._**

* * *

—¡Maldito, ¿qué crees que estás haciéndole a mi hija?!

B— **Pues, aprovecha la situación**... _¿Qué le parece si acaba su prueba y nos tomamos una bebida para relajarnos?_

Molesto por lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, Zeus no dejaba de gritar, incluso si los otros dos Kazuma lo intentaban tranquilizar.

A— ¿Cómo paso de una porno a una escena tan deprimente? Pero, al menos aprovechó el bug.

— ¡Dejen de hablar como si esto fuera algo normal, está tocando a mi hija!

 _B— ¿Le digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?_

A— Cállate, quiero regresar vivo.

Zeus parecía explotar en cualquier momento, y los comentarios de Kazum solo reducían la cuenta regresiva.

—¡¿La verdad?, ¿acaso ustedes también han hecho lo mismo con mi hija de diferentes universos?!

B— ... No...

A— Nada que no fuera un accidente.

— ¡Lo asesinaré y después los mataré a ustedes dos!

Zeus se levantó de su silla de golpe, los tomó del cuello de su ropa levantándolos de sus sillas y el suelo.

Ambos veían el rostro molesto de Zeus mientras trataban de tocar el suelo con sus pies.

A— Hey, por favor no hicimos nada, todo es culpa de él de la porn... El de la pantalla.

— ¡Ustedes se atrevieron a tocar a mi hija y todavía salir con otra chica, ese es motivo suficiente para matarlos!

B— Eh, yo no salgo con nadie... Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí sí soy el único soltero.

A— ¡Pero no intente nada con Chris! Vamos solo fueron accidentes y mi buena suerte.

— ¡No me interesa nada de lo que digan, son la misma persona que él y eso los hace igual de culpables!

 **B— Je, señor, no es verdad.**

A— ¡Esto es irrazonable!

Kazuma B de repente cambio de voz y a la vez su actitud preocupada. En su lugar tenía una rostro calmado y poco confiado, negando las palabras de Zeus. Por otro lado, Kazuma A, tomó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba quejándose de la actitud de Zeus.

 _B— ... ¿Puede tomar un calmante?_

— ¡Algo como eso no funcionará en mí, soy un dios, torpes humanos!

Dijo mientras los dejo caer sobre las sillas y tomaba asiento.

 **B— ¿Y?**

Kazuma B calló de forma perfecta en la silla y respondió de forma insolente, Zeus contenía las ganas de matarlo, pues aun lo necesitaba vivo, a los tres.

Por otro lado, Kazuma A no puedo evitar lastimarse el trasero con la silla. Se acomodó y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa mostrando su agotamiento.

A— Necesito una cerveza para sobrellevar eso, ¿puede hacerla aparecer con magia o algo así? ¿Tal vez Create Beer?

B— Oye, esa es una buena idea.

— Si buscan algo de beber…, estamos en un bar, idiotas. Disfrútenlo, podría ser la última que beban.

B— A beber entonces.

El ambiente se puso más tranquilo. Una cerveza los tranquilizara sin duda.

A— ¿Y las meseras? Prefiero que me la sirva una linda mesera.

Zeus miró molesto a Kazuma A, no tenía la paciencia para soportar los pedidos quisquillosos de un niño.

B— Ven antes de que te mate.

Kazuma B lo tomó del cuello con el brazo y lo arrastra lejos de Zeus.

A— Ok ok. Pero que mal servicio.

Ambos iban caminando hasta la zona donde están la cerveza. Kazuma B se paró en seco, se giró a Zeus y…

B— Pensándolo bien, solo mátelo

 _Fire: Cómo que todos se olvidaron de Eris y Kazuma I, ¿no?_

* * *

 ** _Las chicas que fueron víctimas de "Bind" por parte de Chris, se habían librado de las ataduras y volvieron a rodear a Kazuma, esta vez con Chris en medio. Todas ellas seguían con el efecto afrodisiaco inducido por Zeus._**

 ** _— ¿Co-como hacemos que esto termine?_**

 ** _— N-no estoy muy segura, pero tengo una idea, bésame._**

 ** _Kazuma no puedo mostrar una cara incrédula después de oír el plan de Eris._**

 ** _— Oye, sé qué hace tiempo no nos vemos, ¡pero no es el momento!_**

 ** _— ¡Lo dice el que agarró mi pecho, solo cállate y bésame!_**

 ** _Chris se sonrojo levemente y le echó en cara lo que hizo Kazuma antes. Lo agarró de la escasa camisa desgarrada de Kazuma, y Chris lo besó sin esperar el consentimiento de su novio._**

 ** _Kazuma afligido por ser obligado a hacer algo que ciertamente quería hacer, tomó a Chris de la cintura, y con delicadeza comenzó a besarla, ignorando la presencia de las excitadas chicas que deseaban el cuerpo de Kazuma._**

* * *

— ¡Ese maldito!

Grito molesto. Justo antes de dar por terminada la prueba. Las chicas hipnotizadas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando solos al par de tortolos que estaban por ser interceptados por la furia de un padre.

A— Eso fue muy rápido… creí que duraría más… la supuesta terrorífica cita harem.

Reclamaba Kazuma A que de forma alternada bebía un sorbo de Cerveza.

 _B— Exigencias de tu escritor viejo._

Ignorando los comentarios de Kazuma B, Zeus, el padre de Eris corre molesto hasta donde está su hija y el patético humano, él estaba listo para asesinarlo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mí hija?!, ¡voy a matarte!

Antes que Zeus llegara a Kazuma I, Eris se puso en medio.

— ¡Nada de eso padre, el cumplió la prueba como se debe, si le haces algo me demostradas que no cumples tu palabra y jamás volveré a confiar en ti!

— ¡Pe-pero él!...

— Bueno, tu prueba era demostrarte cuanto me ama, ¿cierto? Pues dale gracias a tu prueba por ese beso.

Dijo con voz fuerte, y a la vez le dio una sonrisa a Kazuma asegurándole que solucionaría el problema.

 **B— No soy el único que piensa que esa escena fue muy dramática y extraña ¿Verdad?**

A— No, claro que no, otro yo de la voz rara.

Regresando junto a Chris y Kazuma I, un Zeus deprimido se acerca al par de Kazumas faltantes.

— Bien, ¿quién será el siguiente?

Pregunto sin ánimo.

Kazuma B señala a Kazuma A.

A— Qué bien nos llevamos heh.

Dijo sarcásticamente mostrándole una mala cara a Kazuma B.

Al ver quién sería el siguiente Zeus se sintió un poco más animado, después de todo ese chico caería redondito en cualquier acto pervertido que incluya a Megumin.

Z— ¡Bien, empecemos!

Una sonrisa malévola salió de Zeus, una sonrisa que hizo erizar la piel de Kazuma A.

 _Fire: Al menos ya se animó..._

La misma luz que hizo que Kazuma I y Eris desaparecieran antes se llevó a Kazuma A sin que pudiera notarlo.

* * *

 ** _Esta era la única manera de regresar a su mundo._**

 ** _En la sala de la mansión estaban Megumin, Iris, Megumi y por supuesto Chris._**

 ** _¿Kazuma? Él estaba en el corredor que conectaba la sala con la puerta que da al exterior._**

 ** _Kazuma sabia la razón por el que todas las chicas estaban reunidas, también recuerda lo que paso antes, cuando él era el observador y no el observado. Pero, aunque fuera tan positivo ante la idea que todas esas chicas se abalanzaran hacia él e hicieran toda clases de perversiones sexuales, Kazuma solo pudo pensar en un evento frustrado, después de todo él no quería solo acaricias y toqueteos, él quería ir hasta el final._**

 ** _Al final solo le están poniendo la miel en los labios, eso no es algo que Kazuma logre resistir._**

 ** _Cualquier momento era perfecto para salir corriendo por esa puerta y evitar terminar frustrado sexualmente. Pero por alguna razón, cada vez que Kazuma daba un paso fuera algo lo regresaba al interior de la mansión._**

 ** _Al rendirse después de algunos intentos, pensó si esos dos se estarían burlando de él._**

 ** _— Chris, Iris ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡¿Y tú?!..._**

 ** _Megumin que gradualmente iba elevando su tono de voz empezó a preguntar. Y curiosamente parecía reconocer a Megumi, quería agregar algo más, pero simplemente se quedó sin palabras._**

 ** _Para Megumin es complicado reconocer que Megumi es la causante de tan deprimente espectáculo de celos que dio en el pasado._**

 ** _— ¡Jefa! Es bueno verla, pero, ¿no debería estar con Onii-sama?... y ¿Dónde estamos, acasos es…?_**

 ** _Iris con su usual elegante vestido blanco, animada se acercó a Megumin y preguntó con ojos expectantes._**

 ** _Kazuma estaba de acuerdo con Iris. Megumin y él deberían estar juntos y principalmente solos, y por supuesto en un cuarto cerrado sin molestias alrededor. Y al ver su realidad solo pudo dar un suspiro de resignación._**

 ** _— ¡Heh! Yo que hago aquí, ¿chicas?_**

 ** _Chris, cuya identidad verdadera es Eris, la diosa de la fortuna, estaba igual de confundida que las otras chicas, incluso casi hace una declaración peligrosa que revelaría su verdadera identidad._**

 ** _Y, por último._**

 ** _\- ¡Kazuma-sama! ¡Es usted Kazuma-sama!_**

 ** _Megumi, la chica que Kazuma conoció en una tienda de ropa. Después de una declaración de su virginidad Kazuma enamoró a esta hermosa mujer mayor de pelo rojo. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que una chica normal se enamore de Kazuma?_**

 ** _Obviamente ninguna._**

 ** _Ella es una mujer virgen que desde niña fue criado por su abuelo quien le inculcó un extraño pensamiento, "Solo aquel hombre que valientemente declare su virginidad a todo pulmón valdrá la pena"._**

 ** _Por supuesto cualquiera pensaría que aquel hombre no existe._**

 ** _A diferencia de las demás Megumi no hizo pregunta alguna. En su lugar, fue la única en notar la presencia de Kazuma, corrió hacia él y de un salto tomo su cuello abrazándolo con mucho cuidado y cariño._**

 ** _Megumi a muy corta distancia estaba mirando a Kazuma directamente a los ojos mientras lo abrazaba del cuello._**

* * *

I— … ¡¿Esperen, pudieron verme todo el tiempo?! … ¡¿Eh, y donde esta Chris?

Busca Kazuma I eufórico a su novia.

Con normalidad Kazuma B afirma haber visto todo el espectáculo porno, y a la vez señalaba la pantalla donde estaba Chris, o Eris, la novia de Kazuma I.

 _B— Pudimos verte todo, y esa Chris es la tuya._

I— ¡¿Qué demonios, que hace ella con ese tipo?!

Reclamó aumentando la euforia del inicio.

 **B— Exigencias del escritor.**

I— No te entiendo la mayoría del tiempo. ¡Pero ese no es el problema, ¿por qué deja a Chris con ese tipo que se ve más pervertido que yo?!

— ¡Silencio, no tienes derecho a dirigirme a la palabra después de la deshonra que provocaste, besar a mi hija es algo que merece un castigo!

I—…Bien, ya me callo.

Kazuma I que intento recriminar las acciones de Zeus para con su hija, además de ser la novia de Kazuma I, pero fallo por completo.

 **B— Señor, en sí mismo, meter a su hija a ese tipo de pruebas es básicamente prostituirla, no se queje.**

Dijo mirando de reojo a Zeus, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano con pereza.

— ¡¿Que dijiste?!… Claro, un torpe humano no entenderá, quiero que mi hija vea de cerca las cosas que este hombre puede hacer con otras chicas.

I— Espere, entonces, ¡¿Quiere que él también bese a Chris para pasar la prueba?, eso es algo que no permitiré!

Una mezcla de ira y miedo se concentró en Kazuma I, quería evitar a toda costa arriesgar a su novia, pero tenía miedo por lo que pudiera hacerle Zeus por insolente.

B— Me llaman loco, pero hasta las voces parecen tener más sentido común...

— Eso no es lo quiero, solo cállense y ya verán… y tú, aún no arreglamos el asunto del beso.

Mira amenazante a Kazuma I, este solo sé queda callado, continuando viendo.

* * *

 ** _— Más oscuro que el negro, más sombrío que la obscuridad combínense con mi carmesí…_**

 ** _— ¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos a todos aquí?!_**

 ** _Megumin que no soporto ver la escena que estaban protagonizando Kazuma y Megumi empezó a recitar su magia explosiva. Por supuesto esto sería una bandera de muerte segura._**

 ** _Kazuma al ver lo que pretendía Megumin se liberó de Megumi y corrió hacia Megumin para detenerla._**

 ** _— Onii-sama, acaso, ¿fuiste tú el me trajo hasta aquí? Onii-sama tienes a Megumin-san, y aun así estas aquí, frente a mí. Eso significa que, ¿te diste cuenta que me amas más que Megumin-san?_**

* * *

I— … Me da miedo pensar que su respuesta sea sí.

B— En serio ¿Por qué en ese mundo soy lolicon a morir?

I— Oiga, sé que me odia, pero ¿podría terminar con esta prueba? Da pena mirarla.

Ambos tenían rostros de desprecio prejuzgando de lolicon a Kazuma A.

Por otro lado, a Zeus no podía nada más que causar satisfacción lo que veía, ya que esto confirmará que cualquier Kazuma de otro mundo no es digno de su hija. Será excusa perfecta para separar a Kazuma I de su hija.

— Justo lo que quería, ahora solo espero que mi hija se dé cuenta de lo estúpido y raro que eres.

I— ¿Estúpido?

B— Se ve que nunca te va a querer tu suegro...

Zeus se giró a Kazuma I y dijo.

Z— ¡¿Suegro?, no me llames de esa manera en tu vida!

I— ¡Pero ni siquiera lo dije!

B— Mejor me quedo en silencio.

* * *

 ** _Iris se había saltado muchas líneas, ella ignoro la bandera de muerte que Megumin casi levanta, además de la repentina muestra afecto de Megumi._**

 ** _— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? No es nada de eso, no soy ningún indeciso y tampoco tengo planes ampliar mi zona de strike, … ya no más._**

 ** _Iris, al oír las palabras de Kazuma no pudo evitar deprimirse y dejo caer sus brazos con cansancio._**

 ** _— ¡No importa Onii-sama! Si estás aquí es porque tengo una oportunidad._**

 ** _— ¡Ninguna oportunidad! ¡Nadie se acercará a Kazuma!_**

 ** _Megumin con mucha energía corrió hasta Kazuma colocándose enfrente de él dándole la espalda y extendió sus brazos lo más que pudo, como si se tratará de una damisela en peligro Megumin escondió a Kazuma a sus espaldas._**

 ** _— Oye, siento que estoy perdiendo mi hombría, puedo defenderme solo, ¿sabes?_**

* * *

I— ¿Acaso soy alguien que necesite que Megumin me proteja en ese mundo?

 _B— Sí._

Sin pensarlo mucho Kazuma B, respondía con afirmación la conclusión de Kazuma I.

I— Vaya, eso es ser todo un princeso.

B— Lo sé, es triste

Vergüenza ajena era lo que mostraba Kazuma B mientras seguían viendo la pantalla y a su otro yo.

Agentando la cabeza de arriba abajo Zeus estaba de acuerdo con lo que escuchaba.

— Estoy de acuerdo, eres un princeso, y es por eso que no debes estar con mi hija.

I— ¡Deje de decírmelo a mí!

Ignorando al cansando Kazuma I, Kazuma B sugirió adelantar los eventos de la cita. Estaba totalmente aburrido.

 **B— Zeus, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo ¿Podemos adelantar todo de una buena vez? Ya me aburrió.**

Z— Tal vez tengas razón, esto parece ser una repetición de lo de hace rato.

Con un chasquido uso su magia, cambiando el ambiente por completo.

* * *

 ** _En un pestañeo todos se encontraban en un parque._**

 ** _El clima era perfecto para estar en un parque disfrutando de una cita con la chica que te gusta, salvo que Kazuma estaba con varias chicas a la vez._**

 ** _— Ahora de la nada estamos aquí, ¿será esta una señal de los dioses?_**

 ** _Iris empezó a justificar el extraño evento atribuyendo a los dioses._**

 ** _Inmediatamente Kazuma coloco su vista sobré Chris buscando una disculpa de su parte, a lo que ella solo desvió la mirada y mantuvo distancia del grupo._**

 ** _—Seh… seguro fueron los dioses tch… si iba hacer algo así, hubiera preferido un hotel cinco estrellas y a solas con Megumin._**

 ** _Kazuma después de apoyar la idea de Iris, en las últimas palabras murmuro algo que no llegaron a escuchar las chicas presentes, pero para un dios que todo lo ve y todo lo escucha, un murmullo no era un problema para él, de hecho, tal vez haga que ese murmullo se escuche tan claro para los otros dos Kazumas que observaban desde algún lugar._**

* * *

— Un hotel con niñas, realmente eres alguien enfermizo.

Zeus seguía echando todas esos calificativos a Kazuma I como si se tratara de Kazuma A. Para é eran la misma persona, por lo tanto, la misma escoria.

I— ¡Yo no tengo los mismos gustos que él! Aunque, yo solo veo a Iris cómo mi hermana menor.

 _B— Eso dices tú, pero tus sueños dicen lo contrario amigo._

Con una voz diferente Kazuma B dijo algo inentendible para los demás. Por un lado, Kazuma I que incrédulo ante la idea que Kazuma B sepa sobre los sueños que tuvo, negaba haber tenido sueños húmedos con Iris. Y por el otro Zeus que no comprendía nada.

I— Oi, incluso yo no he tenido sueños con Iris, y eso se me hace extraño en lo particular.

— ¿Sueños? ¿Qué clase de sueños?

Zeus de alguna forma parecía interesado, pero Kazuma I tenía miedo de revelar aquel secreto que todos los hombres en Axel comparten.

 _B— Pues en su fic como que cada cierto tiempo se golpea la cabeza y termina teniendo sueños sexuales que resultan falsos._

I— Oi, ¡oí, ¿acaso disfrutas haciéndome sufrir de esa manera?!

Kazuma B seguían revelando información privada de Kazuma I, que nadie debería saber, salvo que hayan hecho una novela de su vida y la hayan leído, por supuesto era imposible de creer para Kazuma I.

— ¿Su-sueños eróticos?

Decía Zeus entre murmullos.

— ¡Espero que no hayas tenido ninguna clase de sueño erótico con mi hija!

B— _¿En serio ignoran el hecho de que sé la historia de vida de una versión "mía" de otra dimensión?..._ **Que ignorantes...**

I— ¡No he tenido ninguna clase de sueño con Chris! ¡Nu-nuestra relación es pura mente platónica!

— ¡No me importa si es platónica o no, ese tipo de relación no debe existir entre tú y mi hija!

Kazuma B volvió en sí, y poco comprendía de la situación actual. Prefirió seguir viendo la cita harem de Kazuma A.

B— Em, creo que hay que ver que hacen.

* * *

 ** _— Kazuma-sama, este parque, me trae recuerdos, podríamos almorzar juntos otra vez. Y si usted quiere podría darle de comer… otra vez._**

 ** _Megumi llego un punto en el que su rostro ya no podía ponerse más rojo._**

 ** _— No, gracias._**

 ** _Sin inmutarse Kazuma respondió al instante._**

 ** _Aunque fue un poco sorpresivo para Megumi no se derrumbaría, ella seguiría insistiendo hasta tener un momento romántico con Kazuma._**

 ** _Megumin que noto la resolución de Megumi solo pudo molestarse más de lo que estaba antes, todo esto mientras se pegaba más a Kazuma marcando territorio, y ocasionalmente lo besaba atrevidamente sin sentir vergüenza de ser observada._**

 ** _Kazuma no pretendía quejarse de eso._**

* * *

I— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quién es esa chica pelirroja de ahí?

 _B— Personaje de relleno usado para crear drama._

I— … Cada vez me das más miedo, pareces saber mucho de nosotros dos… ¿No eres un espía inter-dimensional?

Zeus miro pensativo a Kazuma B, "Este chico, tiene una fuerte maldición que parece no abandonarlo".

B— Las voces lo son... Créeme, deje de preguntarme esas cosas hace mucho.

I— Y sigues con eso de las voces, sabes que prefiero continuar hablando de… oh, vaya, no creí que Megumin fuera tan atrevida.

Dice cuando ve a Kazuma A siendo besado de forma tentadora por Megumin.

En la mente de Zeus había una clase de sonrisa. "Si, con eso mi hija se dará cuenta de que ese hombre no le conviene a ella". Zeus estaba feliz con todas las acciones de Kazuma A, sin duda eso servirá para abrirle los ojos a su hija.

 _B— Viejo, ella necesitaría más que eso... Y no leí su mente, solo vi el guion._

I— ¡Deja de hablar como un demente! Empiezo a sentirme en una NL (Novela Ligera).

Dice temeroso, creyendo que la realidad es algo más triste.

 _B— Es un fanfic._

Por otra parte, Zeus miraba contento como su hija se veía incomoda, por esa razón no presto atención a la discusión de ambos Kazuma.

I— Nah, mi vida es demasiado aburrida como para hacer un fanfic… ¿Fanfic? No creo tener ni un fan.

 **B— Meh, solo tienes por lastima.**

I— … Sabes que estamos en las mismas, ¿cierto? ¡Somos la maldita misma persona!

B— Son las... Ya me estoy cansando repetirlo... Solo ignóra… los… ¿me?… *tch*

Kazuma cayó en una duda, prefirió pasar de ella y chito en son de molestia.

I— Bien, continuemos viendo.

* * *

 ** _— Onii-sama, ¿podríamos ir allí?_**

 ** _Iris tomó la manga de Kazuma y la jaló gentilmente, su delicada mano señala una tienda de helados._**

 ** _A Kazuma no le parecía una mala idea, pero considerando los sentimientos de Megumin, se volteó hacia ella para preguntar de forma casual._**

 ** _Antes que pudiera decir algo Megumin volvió a besar a Kazuma abrazando su cuello._**

 ** _— Sí, vamos._**

 ** _— Bien, vamos Iris._**

 ** _Dijo Kazuma._**

* * *

I— ¿Vaya, pidiéndole permiso a Megumin, creo que ese yo es un poco… poco fiel?

Dudaba con definir la acción.

B— Oigan ¿Por qué Eris-sama no hace nada?

— Mi hija está ahí para observar, no para hacer algo.

 **B—Entonces bien podía dejarla aquí y poner una copia o clon de ella ahí**

— … No puedo, si lo hago, podría acabar con este mundo en cuestión de segundos.

Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y mostraba con soberbia su sapiencia.

I— ¿Pero traer a otros yo no lo causará?

Susurro Kazuma I, claro que Zeus lo escucho, pero decidió guardarse su ira, así en el momento en el que su hija termine con él podrá hacerlo sufrir todo lo que quiera.

B— Creo que lo hiciste sentir idiota...

I— Tu cállate, tu eres el que más ha hecho comentarios insolentes… quería hacerlo por lo menos una vez.

* * *

 ** _En una mesa para cinco, todos estaban sentados, con las copas de helado en la mesa esperando ser comidos._**

 ** _— ¡Onii-sama!_**

 ** _— ¡Kazuma-sama!_**

 ** _Iris y Megumi coincidentemente llamaron a Kazuma, a lo que solo de miraron por unos segundos y volvieron a buscar la atención de Kazuma._**

 ** _— ¡Por favor come de mi cuchara!_**

 ** _Ambas dijeron al unísono acercando cucharas con helado a la boca de Kazuma._**

 ** _Megumin que predecía que pasaría eso, mancho sus labios con helado._**

 ** _— Kazuma, ten._**

 ** _Simplemente siguió marcando territorio con nada más que besos atrevidos._**

 ** _— Y, ¿qué sabor tiene?_**

 ** _— Cereza, supongo. No esperes que diga más frente a otras personas, es simple cereza. Mm… ¿Explosión Cherry?_**

* * *

I— Haa~, eso me recuerda a cuando Chris y yo compartimos un pastel.

— ¡…! Cálmate, pronto podrás acabar con él.

B— Me recuerda un poco a cierta situación...

I— Aunque, ¿a alguien más se le hizo raro aquello de Explosión Cherry? No creo tener tan mal gusto con juegos de palabras.

B— Es raro

— Demasiado raro.

* * *

 ** _Iris por largo rato veía e ignoraba los agresivos movimientos de Megumin, y por su puesto Megumi también. Aunque no se hayan puesto de acuerdo ambas pensaban que era momento de ser agresivas, incluso más de lo que estaba siendo Megumin._**

 ** _— Onii-sama, fui yo la que tuvo la idea de los helados, al menos quiero que me prestes algo de atención. Permiso Megumin-san._**

 ** _Iris empujo a Megumin sin mucha fuerza, pero haciendo notar su molestia, tomó una cuchara y mancho con helado la boca de Kazuma, con sus ojos brillos lentamente se acercaba a Kazuma para besarlo igual o más atrevidamente que Megumin._**

 ** _Pero antes que sucediera, Megumi la detuvo colocando una cuchara en medio de ellos._**

 ** _— Kazuma-sama, usted debería dejar de jugar al lolicon, sé que es virgen, ya que usted mismo me lo dijo. Y por eso lo entiendo, pero… pero, estas niñas, tener esa clase de juegos con niñas, ¿acaso no es cruzar muchas líneas morales y legales? ¡Lo están corrompiendo Kazuma-sama!... Y para corregir eso, yo, yo._**

 ** _Megumi tomó lugar en frente de Kazuma apartando a Iris, y se sentó lentamente en las piernas de Kazuma._**

* * *

I— Estoy de acuerdo con esa chica, quien quiera que sea. Es un completo lolicon.

 _B— No sé de qué hablas, me perdí al leer "Megumin" y "Megumi" en una misma oración, es complicado._

Kazuma I vio con duda a Kazuma B y preguntó.

I—¿Leer? Espera, ¿esa chica se llama Megumi?

B— Al parecer.

Respondió igual algo confundido.

I— No, eso no es lo que debería preguntar, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?

B— Ellos lo dijeron.

I— Creo que la confundí con Megumin…

Extrañamente Kazuma I confundió a Megumin con Megumi, fuera de los nombres el físico es por mucho diferente.

Zeus que seguía con la idea de ignorar las conversaciones insignificantes que tenían los insignificantes, comento para sí mismo.

— Así que el chico es virgen, me sentiría mal al hacer que se quede así por siempre.

Los dos Kazumas dejaron su tema de conversación al oír lo que dijo Zeus. Mientras Kazuma I se preocupaba porque Zeus describiera con perdió su virginidad, al menos es lo que él recuerda.

I— … Mejor me quedo callado con ese asunto.

Kazuma B, veía una forma de escapar de la bandera de muerte que lo acecha desde que llegó a ese lugar.

B— Oiga, yo también lo soy ¿Me dejaría vivir?

— … ¿Este chico es un verdadero perdedor, como es que mi hija quiere salir con él?

Zeus ignoró la pregunta de Kazuma B. Y reafirmo lo penoso que es la persona que escogió su hija.

I— Temo decirle que yo no soy virgen.

Dijo Kazuma I susurrando.

 **B— Oye genio, sé que quieres presumir, pero nadie te lo había preguntado.**

–¿Presumir? Dudo mucho que tú tengas algo que puedas presumir. –dijo de forma burlona.

I— E-exacto, no tengo nada que presumir.

Dijo desviando la mirada a cualquiera parte del gremio.

* * *

 ** _Ojos avergonzados, pero decididos tenia Megumi. Después de todo una mujer de veinte tantos años está tratando de seducir a un chico de diecisiete años._**

 ** _— Eh, oye espera, ¿tengo novia sabes? Soy consciente que engañar a tu novia es algo normal y pienso que es algo que se debe hacer en algún momento, para darle más emoción a la relación, pero al menos prefiero hacerlo cuando ella no esté presente, además aquí está mi pequeña hermanita, es incómodo, ¿sabes?_**

 ** _Kazuma, inmediatamente se paró y aparto a Megumi de él._**

 ** _Entonces, recordó algo, hay tres personas que lo observan desde algún lugar._**

 ** _Tch, se escuchó, para luego mostrarse una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Kazuma._**

 ** _— Chris, tu helado parece tener buen sabor._**

 ** _Kazuma con una voz sospechosa llamo la atención de Chris, quien es la novia de su otro yo. Ella solo puedo sentir miedo y esperar lo peor de él, después de todo conoce la verdadera naturaleza de Kazuma. Incluso quien es su novio puede ser cariñoso y respetuoso con ella, no se puede decir lo mismo con las demás personas._**

* * *

B— ... Creo que tú novia esta por ser...

I— ¡Hey, ¿qué trata de insinuar ese idiota con mi novia? ¡Voy a asesinarlo!

–¡¿Como se atreve ese maldito a insinuársele a mi hija?, ¡lo asesinare, juro que lo haré!... ¡¿Tu novia, no que relación platónica?!

Por primera vez en su vida estas dos personas estaban de acuerdo en algo, pero solo fue por unos segundos.

 _Fire: Ya somos tres._

 **Skull: ¡Y conmigo somos diez!**

B— Esto se pondrá feo.

Por alguna razón las voces que tiene Kazuma B en su cabeza también apoyaban la idea de matar a Kazuma A, ellos solo querían ver pelea y sangre.

* * *

 ** _— ¿Si, Kazuma-san? Sobre el sabor, es el mismo que el de ustedes, no hay necesidad que te invite un poco, y mucho menos que te acerques._**

 ** _Mientras Megumi e Iris observaban la situación con ojos desilusionados, Megumin tenía un rostro de preocupación. Ella al igual que Chris notó como Kazuma con mucha perversión maquinaba alguna idea._**

 ** _— De que hablas Chris, sin duda tu helado ha de tener buen sabor. Por favor… puedes…_**

 ** _Kazuma camino hasta la silla de Chris y se sentó a su lado, levanto su mano lentamente y…_**

 ** _Kazuma fue regresado al gremio de aventureros donde estaban sus otros yo y Zeus._**

* * *

Rápidamente Kazuma B se le acercó por la espalda y sujeto los brazos de Kazuma A.

 **B— ¡Ahora! ¡Mátenlo!** _¡Y que sufra!_

Todos vieron como Kazuma B intento atacar a Kazuma A, pero este se liberó raídamente viendo que el demente pensaba hacerle verdadero daño. Luego de alejarse unos pasos de Kazuma B tomó una posición defensiva.

En un lado de la mesa estaban Zeus y Kazuma I, ellos observaban con ira a Kazuma A.

I— ¡Maldito, vi tus intenciones de querer coquetear con mi novia!

— ¡Estúpido, se supone que la harías odiarte, no insinuártele, que no te sorprenda cuando una retribución divina caiga sobre ti! Y tu deja de decir que es tu novia.

Eris abrazaba su cuerpo mientras se ocultaba de Kazuma A en las espaldas de su novio.

— ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡¿Acaso no era Megumin tu novia?!

Cada uno buscaba respuestas por las acciones descaradas que iba a cometer Kazuma A. Kazuma I había tomado una botella que había roto al golpearla contra la mesa, mientras hacía movimientos peligrosos con esta seguía amenazando a Kazuma A desde la distancia. Zeus por otro lado dejo encargado el castigo a los seres divinos, o sea a él.

Todos era palabras y nada de acción. Kazuma B no soporto la inútil escena y quiso hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

 _B— ¡Al diablo la charla! ¡Denme un hacha, yo empezaré!_

I— ¡Cállate, yo me encargo de él! ¡Dime de una vez que intentabas con mi Chris!

Deliberadamente Kazuma I silenció a Kazuma B.

A— Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver el del hacha con que haya intentado algo con Chris? Y no intenté nada, solo era… eso, solo eso.

Kazuma I seguía agitando la botella rota. No creía ni por un segundo en sus palabras.

A— Y no intentaba nada, ningún de ustedes dos lo permitiría, era obvio que me traerían aquí si cualquier cosa le pasaba a su querida Chris, solo me vengaba, es todo.

Zeus y Kazuma I lo miraban y seguían sin creer en sus palabras. En realidad, ni siquiera intentaban creerle, solo querían golpearlo.

— ¡Ves hija, este hombre no te conviene, incluso teniendo como pareja una niña él se te insinuó, ¿qué te dice que este harás lo mismo?!

— Bueno, yo no creo que eso suceda, además, estoy seguro que lo hizo para vengarse de ti por haberlo sacado de su mundo.

—¡Tú, ¿por qué siempre tienes que contradecir todo lo que digo?!

Por un momento pensó haber logrado su objetivo, mostrar la poca valía de Kazuma, pero claramente falló.

I— Esto, ¿podrían no hablar mal de mí? Estoy aquí.

E/Z—¡Tu cállate!

Ya más tranquilo, porque los ataques verbales y físicos ya no se centraban en él, Kazuma A se sentó en una de las sillas y bebió un tarro de cerveza.

A— Entonces... ¿Ya puedo volver? Este lugar es peligroso, entre mi otro yo que pide un hacha y el padre de Eris que es un claro ejemplo de una persona razonable, este lugar es peligroso para cualquiera. ¡Quiero volver con Megumin!

 **Skull: Este tipo en serio es un lolicon.**

 _Fire: Seh, un serio caso de "loliconitis"._

Al fin todos dejaron atrás la alborotada situación y solo buscaban terminar con la reunión de los Kazumas.

I— ¿Podríamos terminar ya con esto? Ya quiero ir a dormir.

Zeus dio una mirada vaga a Kazuma I, aclaro su voz y dijo.

— Bien, el siguiente eres tú —dijo señalando a Kazuma A— no me decepciones al decepcionar a mi hija.

B— Sí, exacto, él sigue.

A— ¡¿Hah?! ¡Qué piensan par de tontos, si me mandan otra vez a ese lugar, de verdad no me importara nada e, iré hasta al final con Eris-sama!

Zeus mira con ira a Kazuma A, después de haber mencionado el nombre de su hija.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?!

Y, Kazuma I gritó con más rabia.

I— ¡Atrévete y te asesino aquí mismo!

Amenazó a Kazuma A sin ninguna clase de control.

— ¡Jamás lo haría contigo!

Dijo Eris al instante.

I— Oi, yo soy él por si no recuerdas.

B— Bueno como se ve que están ocupados me iré.

Zeus voltea a ver a Kazuma B.

— ¡Tu calla y espera a que decida si matarlos o no!

Cansado de seguir recibiendo las amenazas de Kazuma I quiso apresurar las cosas.

A— Hah... ¿Podemos seguir?

— Bien, seré sincero y admitiré que no sé cuál es cuál, que vaya el que siga y terminemos con esto de una vez.

A— Pues el de las voces en la cabeza.

Respondió señalando a Kazuma B.

B— Traidor.

Dijo golpeando la mesa.

A— ¡Pues avisa, no sé cuándo estamos bien y cuando mal!

Kazuma A grito molesto, pues hasta el momento solo escuchaba amenazas de muerte por parte él. Era imposible para él saber si estaba o no en buna relación con su otro yo, irónicamente.

Cuando parecía que por fin seguiría Kazuma B con la prueba, su personalidad cambio junto a su tono de voz.

Se paró en seco y volvió a tomar asiento.

 **B— Oiga, Señor, Zeus, Padre de Eris, o poderoso Dios de... Las barbas. Hay que discutir sobre algo.**

I— Oí, ¡¿Acaso quiere que nos mate?!

Decía Kazuma I al ver la fuerte ira en el rostro de su suegro.

A— Suicida, no quieras meternos en tus cosas.

Ambos opinaban igual, lo único que conseguiría Kazuma B era aumentar la ira de Zeus.

 _B— Lo dicen los tipos que, uno de ellos se acostó con su hija... Y el otro que estuvo por intentarlo._

I— …

E— …

Una vez más Kazuma B revelaba información imposible de saber para los demás. Kazuma I y Eris se quedaron en silencio pensando en alguna mentira que los salve de la ira de Zeus.

— Espero que estés bromeando, por qué si no es así, ¡serás al primero que mate!

A— ¡Traidor! No es mi problema, pero sigues siendo un traidor.

 _B— ¿Se lo dice a él o a mí? Porque es él quién se acostó con ella._

Preguntó a Zeus, y volvía aclara que fue Kazuma I el culpable.

Molesto Zeus voltea a ver a Kazuma I.

I— Y-yo no sé de lo que habla, y-yo aún soy virgen, verdad Eris.

Hábilmente hizo un pase a Eris para salvarse del problema.

— Es cierto, a-además, yo nunca lo haría con alguien como él.

I— … Oí.

Kazuma I pensó que no era necesario lo último que dijo, de hecho, fue demasiado cruel.

 **B— Tranquilo, seguro no hará nada al descubrir que fue Eris quien te llevó a la cama.**

A— De verdad sabes mucho heh, demasiado.

Recién hasta este punto Kazuma A sintió miedo por toda la información que pueda llegar a tener. Si fuera Kazuma I sus problemas sería mucho más grandes que el Destroyer.

— Gahh… tch ¡Eso ya no importa, comencemos con esto para que pueda acabar lo antes posible con ustedes!

Zeus con sus manos ahorcaba el aire como si se tratara del cuello de Kazuma I, todo para contener su ira.

I— S-se refiere a la prueba, ¿cierto? ¿No nos matará a nosotros, cierto?

— Todo depende de mí humor al terminar esto.

Los tres Kazumas en un segundo perdieron todas las esperanzas de salir con vida de las tan bien elaboradas pruebas.

 **B— Eso me recuerda ¿Podría, no sé, poner una copia, clon o lo que sea en vez de su hija?**

— Ella tiene que ver lo patético que eres, que mejor forma que en persona. Solo te diré, si te atreves a tocarla te arrancaré la mano.

 **B— ... Ok, bien, sí así lo quiere ¿Quién sabe cómo termine? Tal vez defraude a su hija, cosa que no va a pasar porque no soy el I, o en el peor de los casos tal vez termine haciéndole algo, como tocarle un pecho o el trasero, tal vez la desnude y no pueda detenerme y... ¿Tengo que decir más?**

Decía todo eso mientras movía las manos extrañamente.

Con un chasquido Zeus manda a Kazuma B al lugar en donde se suscitaría la cita de este chico agresivo y demente, esto para no asesinarlo por sus burdas palabras.

Todos fueron cegados por la magia de Zeus, excepto Kazuma A tenía lentes oscuros.

Cuando la luz se disipó por fin pudieron abrir los ojos y estar seguros del lugar donde estaban.

— Eh, ¿por qué sigo aquí? Pe-pensé que me mandarías con él.

— Tenia un mal presentimiento, observa detenidamente lo que hará ese hombre, estoy seguro de que te defraudará.

Zeus fue totalmente intimidado por las amenazas, y la locura que mostraba Kazuma B. No había forma que enviara a su hija con alguien así.

A— Interesante, es una copia, no debería haber problema si se pone un poco hot. En apariencia somos iguales, podría imaginar que estoy viendo alguna porno donde actué.

Eris voltea a ver a Kazuma A.

— Pervertido.

* * *

 ** _Kazuma B fue enviado a un hotel con vista al mar, Zeus considero lo que dijo Kazuma A en la anterior cita. Encerrado en un hotel junto a tres chicas no había forma que no cediera a sus más bajos instintos, por supuesto esas chicas eran Megumin, Darkness y Chris._**

 ** _— Con que ahora me toca... ¿Por qué una versión de mi tiene todo un harem mientras yo apenas tengo tres chicas?_**

 ** _Dijo decepcionado._**

 **Skull: Porque a diferencia de los otros, nosotros no somos de un fic de puro romance.**

 _Fire: Y porque das asco con las chicas._

 ** _A través del enorme balcón, el sol poniente reflejaba una delicada luz naranja. La habitación apenas era iluminada, Megumin, Darkness y Chris se despojaron de algunas prendas de ropa, quedándose a un movimiento de quedar completamente desnudas._**

 ** _Las tres chicas estaban sonrojadas y con la mirada ida, solo observaban a Kazuma. Una vez que las tres se abalanzaron sobre Kazuma este se liberó de ellas tan pronto como pudo._**

 ** _— ¿Ellas son las de mi dimensión?_**

 _Fire: Pues algo así... Un segundo._

 ** _Sin permiso Fire tomó posesión del cuerpo de Kazuma para encargarse de la situación._**

 ** _Megumin fue la primera en recuperarse del suelo, y lentamente se giró a ambos lados para buscar a Kazuma, cuando lo encontró, una vez más quiso colgarse de él para seducirlo y besarlo por todo su cuerpo. Pero este se apresuró en tomarla de la mano para usar Drain Touch y dejarla tirada en el suelo totalmente inmóvil._**

 ** _— Hey, no tenían por qué inmovilizarla, no me molesta si se me acercan._**

 **Skull: Ni que nos importara tus sentimientos.**

 _Fire: Hora del cambio de escena._

* * *

I— … vaya, entiendo que le molesta que lo llamemos lolicon, pero lo que hizo fue… muy cruel.

— sabes, me gustaría que hicieras lo mismo con Megumin.

Dijo Eris haciendo un puchero digno de una diosa.

I— Lo haría, pero me perseguiría llorando y no soporto los berrinches.

A— Hah. Solo no lo hagas en mi presencia y más te vale que no sea mi Megumin. Por otro lado. Esto parece una película de zombis, vamos, ¿no había presupuesto para que siquiera pareciera real? Si esto fuera un cine sin duda pediría reembolso.

Dijo con una voz perezosa, ya que estaba totalmente agotado mentalmente.

I— Ahora que lo dices, sus chicas parecen más muertas que… diría que un cadáver, pero Wiz está más viva que ellos.

Dijo sarcásticamente mientras golpeaba con el codo a Kazuma A insinuando algo que solo un hombre entendería.

— Hmm, ¿dijiste algo?

I— No, nada.

Kazuma I subestimo la intuición de las chicas, fue muy ingenuo y aún más cuando esta chica es una diosa.

A— Felizmente no te seguí el juego. Espero que esto mejore, no quiero pensar que estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo... Aunque estoy aquí contra mi voluntad.

Murmuro al final.

* * *

 ** _— Estoy confundido en cómo funciona esto._**

 **Skull: Mira, ellas tal vez sean de nuestro fic, o tal vez copias, no sé, pero esa Chris es una copia, lo sé porque sí, fue creada por Zeus o más bien por el escritor de turno, algo necesario cuando usar a la Eris que ya tenían se volvió raro o algo por el estilo.**

 _Fire: Aunque pudo evitar eso de crear todo un pequeño mundo con solo transformar el gremio en cierto lugar, lo que lo hace más sencillo, pero no, por exigencias del guion tiene que inventar todo un mundo e incluso obligar a su hija a participar en esto de forma innecesaria._

 **Skull: Seh, incluso… Un momento.**

 ** _Kazuma, Skull y Fire hablaban tranquilamente mientras, Kazuma caminaba por la habitación para alejarse de las chicas. Ambas iban a paso lento por lo que no era un problema para Kazuma, hasta que Darkness acelero su paso, aun cuando Kazuma corría lo que más podía no lograba alejarse de ella. Ahí es cuando Skull entro en acción en dos movimientos se alejó lo suficiente para estar seguro, y luego uso Bind. La masoquista estaba atada sin poder moverse, por supuesto ella lo disfrutaba._**

 ** _— ¿De dónde sacaron la soga?_**

 **Skull: Poder del guion, no importa. Otro cambio de escena por favor.**

* * *

I— Hmm, vaya, le gusta hacer sentir bien a Darkness. Eso es ser un pervertido.

A— Bueno, esto está bien, creó que va ganando mi otro yo, espero que salve al mundo de las zombies pervertidas.

I— Estoy confundido, ¿esto es para que Eris me odie o para humillar a mi otro yo?

A— Qué más da, qué acabe rápido.

Zeus estaba enfocado al ver a aquel chico, se dio cuenta que aquel último Kazuma nunca podría hacer que su hija se decepcionara de su novio, más bien la hacía sentir pena.

* * *

 ** _— ¿Ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?_**

 **Skull: Mira, el punto aquí para dejar de hacer relleno con todos nuestros diálogos es que no elijas a ninguna chica, o bien elige a cualquiera, incluyendo a Chris, y Zeus puede ¿Quién sabe? Lanzarnos un rayo, probablemente…**

 _Fire: Típico padre sobreprotector._

 ** _— ¿Cómo saben todo eso?_**

 _Fire: Nos leímos el guion. Solo haz lo que decimos y tal vez salgamos vivos._

 ** _Luego de oír los consejos de Skull y Fire, Kazuma incapacito a Chris para luego salir de la habitación. Parado en el pasillo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, Kazuma miro al techo, de donde creyó que lo estaban viendo._**

 **— Muy bien Zeus, ya se acabó, déjame salir y continuemos con el capítulo.**

* * *

I— No escogió a nadie, ¿acaso eso era una opción?

— … vaya, no creí que esto terminaría de esta forma.

A— ... Sin palabras, supongo que quedarse virgen es una buena opción. ¿Ya nos regresarán a nuestros mundos?

— ¡Nada de eso, la prueba aún no ha terminado!

Dijo golpeando la mesa.

— ¡Padre, eso no es lo que prometiste!

I— Yo solo quiero ir a dormir.

A— Y yo solo quiero regresar con Megumin, tengo asuntos importantes que resolver con ella.

* * *

 _B— ¡Oigan par de copias, les recuerdo que aún no nos sacan!_

* * *

Desde la pantalla se oían los gritos de Kazuma B.

— ¡Ahora vayamos a la siguiente prueba!

I— Esto, no se le olvida algo, o alguien.

Dijo cuidado su tono de voz, para no molestar a Zeus.

— Bien, pensaba dejarlo ahí para que muriera por decepcionarme, pero veo que no hay más opción

Zeus dio un suspiro y chasqueando los dedos trajo a Kazuma B hasta el gremio donde estaban los otros Kazumas.

 _B— Zeus, si nos dejabas ahí, créeme que este capítulo hubiera sido más aburrido._

A— Hablando incoherencias otra vez, ¿acaso estamos en una serie?, ¿y desde cuando me volví tan presuntuoso, digo tú… yo? Tch…

Una vez Zeus ignoró a los demás continuo en explicar la siguiente prueba.

— Bien, la siguiente prueba será de fuerza. ¡Un débil humano no puede salir con mi hija en lo absoluto!

I— Por favor, no me diga que pelearemos entre nosotros.

 **B— Pido el hacha.**

A— Pido armas trampa y power ups sin sentido.

Ignorando los inútiles pedidos de los tres mortales, Zeus empezó la prueba.

— Bien, empecemos esto.

— ¡Alto ahí! No pondrás a pelear a Kazuma con el mismo, si quieres hacer una prueba de fuerza hazla de otra forma.

Unos segundos antes que Zeus volviera a invocar la magia para transportarlos al área de prueba, Eris lo detuvo. No iba a permitir que su novio fuera obligado meterse en una pelea donde puede ser asesinado, más cuando uno está pidiendo un hacha mientras sonríe de forma malévola.

— Tch, bien, dejaré que los tres peleen con un monstruo peligroso, tienen suerte.

I— ¡¿Eso cómo se considera suerte?!, si peleaba con ellos podría por lo menos hacer equipo con uno y matar al otro y después traicionarlo!

Dijo molesto por el cambio de las reglas.

Z/E— Patético.

I— ¡No me juzguen, solo quiero acabar con esto!

 **B—** **Sabes, puedo hacer equipo contigo, es mejor que estés de mi lado... Y me caes bien.**

A— Si tengo las armas trampas y power ups da igual con quien haga equipo, además porque hablan de traicionarnos.

 _B— No hablamos de traicionarnos, hablamos de traicionarte._

— Ya, dejen esa agresividad para su prueba.

Eris, buscando evitar una pelea antes de la prueba, pidió que todos se calmarán.

B— ¿Por qué ya no pareces preocupada?

— ¡Claro que estoy preocupada! So-solo, no quiero que algo malo le pase a mi Kazuma.

Kazum pusieron caras series luego de escuchar la injusta declaración de Eris, la diosa llena de bondad que cuida de todos sus creyentes.

B— ... Entiendo que seamos otros Kazumas ¡Pero al menos finge que importamos un poco!

A— … Eres una diosa podrías tenernos en cuenta.

I— Oi, no busques que mi chica muestre interés en ustedes, incluso si son yo son muy diferentes a mí.

Dijo mientras jalaba a Chris hacia él para alejarla de sus otros yo.

— Oye, ¿Quién es tu chica?

Preguntó Zeus molesto.

I— A nadie señor, me retracto señor.

B— ¿Y qué debemos hacer? ¿Pelear juntos contra un monstruo?

A— Simplemente saquen al monstruo, debo considerar cuantas posibilidades tengo de salir ileso de la prueba.

— Espero que sepan pelear, porque el monstruo que traje puede que realmente los asuste.

Dijo confiado que ninguno logrará pasar la prueba.

I— … que no sea un orco hembra, que no sea un orco hembra.

Z— Sera un oso de un solo golpe, pero no uno cualquiera.

I— ¡Si, eso sí que es suerte! Espere, ¿dijo oso de un solo golpe?

Kazuma I festejo que el monstruo no sea un orco hembra, luego de que digirió el mensaje completo, su rostro mostro una gran preocupación.

B— ¿Entonces todos juntos entraremos contra el oso?

— Por lastima sí, no queda tiempo para que cada uno peleé contra el monstruo.

 _B— Ósea, no queda tiempo para el capítulo._

— Los tres serán transportados al lugar en donde deberán pelear contra un Oso de un solo golpe, realmente espero que los destroce miembro por miembro.

En la pantalla, donde antes se observó a cada uno de los Kazumas tener la cita harem, ahora había un bosque.

B— Eto... ¿Nos dará armas o podemos llevar las nuestras?

I— ¿Puedo llevar un escudo?, el mío es especial, se llama Lalatina.

— ¡Kazuma!

Grito Eris impresionada por el comentario sádico de su novio.

I— Oye, no es mi culpa, ella estaría feliz si estuviera en esa posición ahora.

— Bu-bueno, sí, ¡pero no puedes llamar a tus amigas escudo!

Regaño a su novio.

B— Concuerdo con Eris-sama... ¿Puedo traer mi escudo? No es mi amiga, es mi compañera de equipo

Dijo sarcásticamente.

A— Yo quiero una espada mágica, no quiero alimentar los deseos de una masoquista.

Zeus miro de reojo a los tres. Suspiro para expulsar su estrés y no matarlos antes de la segunda prueba.

— Usaran estás armas oxidadas para pelear, ahora, que la prueba de inicio.

Dice mientras chasquea sus dedos, equipando a los tres Kazumas con pequeñas armas patéticas he insípida que se romperían al instante, y estos antes de que pudieran quejarse fueron transportados al bosque donde el oso vagaba

B— ... Tu suegro en serio nos odia

A— Hubiera preferido mi espada de nombre extraño en vez de esta basura *Tch*

Dice mientras observa con molestia la espada oxidada.

I— Hey, no es mi culpa.

B— En realidad sí, porque tú eres el que sale con su hija.

Dijo sin una pizca de duda.

I— Oi, si alguno de ustedes saliera con Eris les ocurriría lo mismo que a mí, se los aseguro.

B— Hmmm no, yo la hice llorar, pero hasta ahora no vi a su padre.

Kazuma A solo veía alejado como Kazuma B culpaba a Kazuma I y este se justificaba tratando de evadir la culpa.

A— Entonces esta vez es la última prueba, ¿verdad?

I— … no preguntare que hiciste para hacer llorar a Eris, más bien, hay que ver cómo acabaremos con la bestia.

B— Primero hay que ver quién va a buscar a esa bestia... ¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?

I— Jeje, muy bien, pero déjame advertirte que jamás he perdido en mi vida.

I— Sí, sí, te recuerdo que somos tú.

A— ¿Enserio lo dijo?

I— Ya, a veces olvidó que hay dos copias mías enfrente de mí, bien empecemos.

Cien empates después.

Kazuma I, A y B seguían con la inútil competencia de piedra papel y tijeras. Él sol casi se ocultaba, haciendo que los árboles crearan sombras por todo el lugar. Pero había una sombra que para nada era la de un árbol, era la sombra de un oso, el famoso oso de un golpe.

I— Bueno, por lo menos ya no tendremos que buscarlo.

B— Sí, lo malo es que hay que ¡Correr!

A— ¡Piedra papel y tijeras para decidir la carnada!

Dijo bromeando.

B— Dudo que el oso espere por el ganador.

I— Ahh, pero qué diablos, ¡esa cosa viene directo a mí!

A— Entonces que vaya uno, luego otro, al final lo cansaremos. ¡Voy último!

 **B— Al diablo, denme las armas yo me encargo.**

Kazuma B cambio de voz y personalidad, y confiado que podrá vencer al oso de un golpe pidió a los otros dos que les dieran sus espadas.

A— Solo hay espadas oxidadas.

I— ¡Jamás, no podré defenderme cuanto te maten!

 **B— Oigan ¿Quieren vivir o quieren que me muera primero?**

I— … difícil decisión… ¡Bien, pero la tomaré si mueres!

Dijo mientras lanzó la espada a Kazuma B.

A— ... ¡Me da igual! ¡No te pongas a cuestionarnos justo ahora! Y de todos modos no necesitas la mía.

Kazuma B tomó ambas espadas una en cada mano y salió a buscar al oso de un golpe.

 **B— ...Llorones, muy bien Osito, ven aquí.**

Cinco minutos después.

El cuerpo sin cabeza del Oso se encuentra en el suelo

 **B— Je, y no se rompió mi espada ¿Es todo verdad?**

Kazuma I ve horrorizado a aquel que era él mismo.

A— ¿Oye no tienes el brazo roto?

 **B— Nah, se dislocó, pero ya lo acomodé.**

* * *

Z— … ese chico es de temer.

E— Da miedo, pero es un poco impresionante… ¡¿qué esperas?, regrésalos de una vez!

Z— Aun no, hay una última prueba que deben superar.

* * *

B— Oigan ¿Ya acabaremos con esto? Me duele demasiado el brazo.

Una voz se escucha directamente en sus cabezas.

 ** _Z— Aun tienen que cumplir con la última prueba, tendrán que soportar los encantos de la chica más hermosa en todo el cielo, ningún hombre se ha resistido jamás y sé que ustedes tampoco, solo crucen esa puerta y verán a lo que me refiero._**

Una puerta brilla con fuerza en frente de los tres Kazumas.

A— ¿Alguien más hermosa que Megumin? Me interesa.

Kazuma A estaba muy interesado, después de todo ver no es ser infiel.

I— Más hermosa que Eris, siento que es algo imposible.

Kazuma I negaba la existencia de alguien más hermosa que Eris, lo cual es muy cierto, no hay nadie más hermosa que Eris-sama.

B— Yo tengo un mal presentimiento, las voces dicen que esto será malo.

Por otro lado, Kazuma B auguraba algo malo, decepcionante.

Kazuma I camina lentamente hasta la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta se gira y mira a sus yo de otros mundos.

I— Bien, no importa lo hermosa que sea esta chica, ninguno de ustedes debe sentir algo por ella.

Quería evitar darle más motivos a Zeus para que se interponga en su relación.

B— Dilo por ti... Bueno, ya entiendes a qué me refiero

A— Pues si es más hermosa que Megumin obviamente no la conozco. Ella hubiera sido una buena opción.

 _B— Abre la puerta ya._

I— … me preocupa lo que vaya a suceder.

Dijo después de oír a sus otros yo.

Dice mientras empuja la puerta. El lugar era tan brillante que ninguno de los tres podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y mientras ellos cruzaban Zeus reía triunfante.

* * *

— Jejeje, ellos no podrán superar esta prueba, verás cómo ese chico te cambia por alguien más hermosa que tú, hija.

Decía Zeus a su hija.

— ¡¿Disculpa?!

* * *

Zeus ignoro a su hija esperando al ver la reacción de los tres al ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, una belleza de pelo y ojos azules, la diosa del agua, Aqua.

I— … me siento estafado.

B— ... Oiga, señor Zeus, de vuélvame mis expectativas.

A— Eso fue falsa publicidad, espere una demanda de mi parte.

 ** _Z— Pe-pero como, jamás ha habido alguien que soporte los encantos de Aqua… ¡esos malditos, seguro se están conteniendo, vamos Aqua, has una pose sexy!_**

Aqua, que felizmente era una copia y no es capaz de hablar, hizo una pose sexy. A lo que los demás reaccionaron con asco y odio.

B— ¡MIS OJOS, ME QUEMAN!

A— ... ¿Eso es todo? No hay forma que sienta atracción sexual por ella, terminemos con esto rápido por favor.

— … ¿podrías traerlos de vuelta? Solo estás avergonzando a Aqua-senpai en este punto.

— Ugh, bien, traigámoslos de vuelta.

La ilusión frente a los Kazumas desaparece y se encuentran nuevamente en el gremio donde todo empezó.

I— Haa, al fin termino.

B— Al fin salimos del infierno...

I— Bueno, completamos todas las pruebas, ahora cumpla con su parte del trato y regrese a estos dos idiotas a su mundo.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma!… Bien, admito que superaron las pruebas, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que puedas salir con mi hija!

— ¡Ya basta papá, es mi decisión con quien quiero salir!

— Pe-pero…

— ¡Nada de peros, Kazuma ya te demostró que no me cambiaría por nadie, así que regresa a ellos dos a su mundo antes de que!…

 _B— Oigan, dejen el maldito dramatismo. Zeus ¿No había dicho algo como que se destruiría el mundo?_

Yyy... No pasa nada.

 _B— Parece que no._

Entonces un gran terremoto sucede, todos voltean a ver como se abre el agujero que rasga la tela del espacio tiempo.

 **Skull: Tú y tu gran bocota.**

 _Fire: Ya sé._

 _B— Bueno... Em, no importa, lo arreglaremos en el siguiente capítulo._

A— Ajam, sí, el siguiente capítulo, sabes que no es como si fuera a pararse el tiempo hasta que, supuestamente, alguien decida continuar con el "capítulo", ¡hagamos algo ahora!

* * *

 **Este Crossover fue escrito en conjunto a los escritores de Wattpad "IvanCarmesi" y "AldairD", la narración de este cap fue hecho por AldairD, vayan a su historia y voten por su cap si les gustó**

 **Pronto traeré las continuaciones**

 **Nos leemos**


	38. Trailer

**Trailer**

* * *

 ** _Un Mundo no esta en peligro_**

Un agujero se abrió en el cielo, rasgando el tejido de la realidad y el tiempo, probablemente poniendo en peligro no solo ese universo ¡Sino todas las realidades existentes!

 ** _Sino todos los mundos_**

Kazuma B bañado en sangre se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa irónica preguntó

B-¿Primera vez?

I-¡Es la primera vez de ambos, idiota!

 _Fire: Por favor, díganme que no soy el único que pensó que eso sonó feo..._

 ** _La confianza es puesta a prueba_**

Ahora Kazuma I era confrontado por Kazuma A y B

B-Entonces ve ahí tú sólo, debes atravesar esa cueva y llegarás. Yo me iré y seguiré con mi vida en este mundo

A-Cierto, hazlo solo, en primer lugar tú nos metiste en esto

 _ **Peligro a donde vayan**_

Una gran roca rodaba en bajada persiguiendo a Kazuma A y Kazuma B gritaba como loco dentro de una cueva

B-... ¡Es una trampa! ¡OBVIAMENTE ES UNA TRAMPA!

Entonces algo se vio en cielo, por un momento parecía no ser la gran cosa, pero entonces notaron como empezaba a acercarse cada vez más y más al suelo

I-Eto ¿ustedes ven lo mismo que yo?

B-... ¿Qué es eso en el cielo?

 _Fire: Es un ave_

 **Skull: Es un avión**

 _Fire: ¡Es un sapo!_

 **Skull:... ¿Un sapo?**

 _ **Mantén cerca a tus amigos**_

Zeus mira a Kazuma A y chasquea los dedos, inmediatamente un rayo pequeño sale de su mano y electrocuta "levemente" a Kazuma A

Kazuma B, con los ojos cerrados, golpeó a Kazuma A con un derechazo seguido con un izquierdazo luego una patada en los bajos y terminó con un Uppercut, tirándolo al suelo

Kazuma I miró a B desesperado

I-¡Deja de hablar como si estuviéramos en un libro!

Entonces B apoya una mano en el hombro de Kazuma A

 **B-Lo siento niño**

A-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Kazuma A cae a un agujero trampa con picos en el suelo

A-¡Megumin!

 _ **Aventuras inimaginables**_

Un anciano detiene a los tres Kazumas de seguir avanzando

-¡Alto ahí Jóvenes Ilusos! ¡Soy el guardian!

A-Solo rodeemos el lugar, en el peor de los casos nos descubrirá del otro lado y escaparemos a tiempo

I-Hmm, suena lógico

 _ **Pero no todo es un final Feliz**_

 **B-Escuchen, necesitamos una táctica para poder ganar, tengo un plan pero hay que trabajar en equipo**

Los tres Kazumas esquivan una bola de energía que desintegra un árbol por completo

I-Bien, este es el verdadero plan, tú (B) distraes con aquella voz tan molesta que haces mientras que él (A) dispara las fechas y yo voy y destruyo el cristal

 _ **Porque la muerte los asecha**_

Uno de los Kazumas mira que en su pecho una espada lo atravesaba, a pocos pasos de él, los otros dos Kazumas miraban sorprendidos

-Chi-Chicos...

 _ **El final de tres historias**_

 _ **No se lo pierdan**_

 _ **Próximamente**_

 _ **Solo en este Fic**_

 _-... ¿Tú le entendiste?_

 **-No, la verdad no**

 _-No entiendo los trailers_


	39. Crossover part3

**Crossover: Crisis de Kazumas infinitos**

* * *

 _B-¿Ves A? Te dije que lo resolveríamos en este capítulo y no en el anterior, deberías relajarte. Por eso los lectores dicen que de los tres tú eres el aburrido_

A-De que hablas ¿Capítulo, lectores? Sigues diciendo cosas raras, realmente no te entiendo ¡Y no soy aburrido!

Para ponerlos al corriente, un agujero se abrió en el cielo, rasgando el tejido de la realidad y el tiempo, probablemente poniendo en peligro no solo ese universo ¡Sino todas las realidades existentes!

...

Y esos dos Kazumas solo discutían como si nada de eso ocurriera. Con todos afuera del gremio y mirando el cielo preocupados, excepto los dos de antes. Al final el tercer Kazuma intervino molesto

I- ¡Quieren dejar de discutir ustedes dos, estamos en un verdadero predicamento!

Claro que el tercero de ese trío si estaba prestando atención, y con él estaba su dulce novia Eris

Eris volteó a ver a su padre que se encontraba de pie, un poco lejos del grupo, pensando seriamente en el problema actual

-¡Esto es toda tu culpa, así que arreglarlo de una vez!

Gritaba Eris a su padre, el cual estaba ignorando por completo a su hija, como siempre…

Pero por suerte, alguien más había prestado atención a todo esto, Kazuma B detuvo a todos y les llamó la atención

 **B- Wow wow, todos tranquilos, sabemos de quién es la culpa, de ése tipo que solo viste sábanas blancas, así que vamos viejo, arregla esto**

Dijo Kazuma B apuntando a Zeus, el causante de todo esto por sobreprotección a su hija

Ay que gran bola de Inútiles... Volviendo a la situación

Zeus se quedó inmóvil con la mirada perdida, viendo el agujero que se formaba en el cielo por su culpa, el sudor frío recorrió su asustado rostro. En silencio, solo volteó a ver a Eris, la cual lo continuaba viendo con desprecio

 _Fire: Creo que la cagó_

 **Skull: Y en grande**

B- Genial ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

A- ¿Por qué no nos mandan a nuestros mundos? No sé ustedes, pero yo si tengo algo que hacer antes de morir

B-Por lo general estaría celoso, pero tomando en cuenta que el mundo se acaba, no diré nada, ve y cumple tu último deseo

Y mientras continuaban con sus últimos deseos, Zeus continuaba sin decir ni una palabra, después de todo, ha intentado cerrar aquella ruptura en el cielo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no lograba cerrarlo en lo más mínimo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo había arruinado y muy mal

I-¡Ya, solo láncelos a ese agujero, pero haga algo ya!

B-Oi

A-... Podrías no odiarnos tanto, somos tú

I-Oh, perdona, lamento si los lastime, pero ¡Es lo que suelo hacer cuando alguien trata de ligar con mi novia!

Kazuma I gritó mientras veía a Kazuma A

B-Oi ¿Y por qué me odias a mí?

I-Igualdad

Kazuma B estuvo por reclamar, pero al final se encogió de hombros y asintió, como si dijera "Es justo". Entonces Kazuma B habló

 **B-Oye, tu suegro está teniendo una crisis ahora**

Dijo eso mientras señalaba a Zeus, Kazuma A también lo miró y no supo qué decir

A-...

Kazuma I volteó a ver a Zeus, en ese momento notó que el hombre había palidecido. Esto le dio una pequeña idea de lo que pasaría

I-Todos vamos a morir

Entonces Kazuma B colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos Kazumas

 _B-Bien, fue un placer conocerte I... A ti no tanto, A_

Por sorpresa, Kazuma A simplemente asintió en la cabeza, como si realmente no le molestara

A-No tanto, pero fue divertido... Por unos segundos

Y, para otra sorpresa, Kazuma I miró incómodo a sus otros Yo

I-… Eto, me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero no veo algo bueno que haya sucedido al conocerlos

 **B-¿Serviría si dijera que a los lectores les gustó ver un capítulo más de tu fanfic gracias a este crossover?**

Claro que eso sólo lo tachó de loco

I-¿Mi fanfic? Bien, volvió a decir locuras

A-¿Ves? Es divertido

Vemos a Zeus realmente asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo, su hija, al notar eso, intentó que el hombre volviera a sus cabales para que buscara una solución para el problema actual

-Vamos padre, no puedes quedarte sin hacer nada mientras el multiverso es destruido

Ante esa noticia Kazuma B se deprimió

 _B-Aww, demonios, quería ver al Kazuma de Nacho_ digo, Kano, antes de que se destruya el multiverso..._

Zeus comenzó a murmurar asustado de todo lo que está pasando

-Esto está mal, está muy mal

 **B-¿Oh, en serio? No me había dado cuenta**

No hace falta decir que Zeus ignoró el sarcasmo

-Ahora que el tejido de la realidad está rota, mis poderes perdieron fuerza, ya no tengo el mismo control en el mundo debido a la presencia de los otros mundos afectando al nuestro

 _B-Creo que hablo por los lectores, y todos los demás, cuando digo ¡En español por favor!_

I-¿Quiere decir que… Es tan débil como un humano ahora?

A-Bien si es tan débil como un humano, al menos lo último que haré será vengarme de ese tipo por traerme aquí

Zeus mira a Kazuma A y chasquea los dedos, inmediatamente un rayo pequeño sale de su mano y electrocuta "levemente" a Kazuma A

-No pierdo mis poderes, simplemente ya no soy igual de poderoso que antes

A-¡Mierda!

Kazuma A maldijo luego de que la electricidad dejara de recorrer por su cuerpo

 _B-Je, tienes razón A, esto es divertido_

Kazuma B se reía al ver a Kazuma A tener espasmos por lo anterior, incluso Kazuma I se reía un poco

I-Bien, retracto lo dicho… Ahora ¿Cómo resolveremos esto?

Dice mientras señala lo obvio, un agujero en el cielo. Por suerte, Zeus toma el papel de personaje que explica todo

-Solo hay una forma en la que las dimensiones se están atrayendo. Si lo ven, hay un rayo que es potenciado desde el agujero al suelo

Todos voltean a ver y, tal como dijo, había un rayo azul de energía pura que apuntaba en algún lugar lejano a donde estaban en ese momento

 _Fire: Esperen ¿Eso siempre estuvo ahí?_

 **Skull: Exigencias del guión**

-Los mundos son atraídos aquí debido al desequilibrio del núcleo de nuestra realidad, formando una gema de toda esa energía que funciona como imán y destruye la realidad tal y como la conocemos. Debemos encontrarla y destruirla para poder arreglar esto

 _B-... ¿Solo eso? ¿Es en serio?_

-Sí

 **B-¿La excusa es una piedra hecha de "no sé qué", la cual solo hay que destruir y se arregla todo?**

-Bueno, es más complicado que eso, pero en esencia sí

 **B-Oh bien, aceptaremos esa excusa cliché y barata**

Entonces mira a la pantalla decepcionado

 _B-Pero que escritores tan flojos_

Eso alteró un poco a Kazuma I

I-¡Deja de hablar como si estuviéramos en un libro! Pero debo admitir que sí es algo cliché

A-Si es cliché, entonces tenemos que salir vivos de esto, somos los protagonistas

 **B-Nah, de hecho, esto es como una trilogía. La primera donde introducen a los personajes ósea el capítulo de I, la secuela que resultan ser de menor calidad por el intento de repetir la primera y fallando un poco, el capítulo de A, y por último la tercera parte donde se concluye la historia y donde apuestan todo, aumentando la acción, comedia y el peligro, en donde cualquiera de los protagonistas puede morir**

Entonces apoya una mano en el hombro de Kazuma A

 **B-Lo siento niño**

Kazuma A aleja la mano de Kazuma B molesto, quien siguió hablando

A-Claro idiota, suenas creíble

Claro, esto molestó a B, quién golpeó a Kazuma A directo al estómago, dejándolo sin aire por un momento, y siguiendo con su explicación

 **B-Ahora se preguntarán ¿Cuál era el punto de todo lo que dije? La verdad nada, solo lo dije para ver si los lectores prestaban atención, y para hacer relleno**

Kazuma I se acerca disimuladamente a Kazuma A y le susurra al oído

I-Este tipo cada vez se está volviendo más loco, sería inteligente que nos alejáramos de él

A pesar de que Kazuma I hizo el esfuerzo de que B no oyera, él de todos modos pudo escucharlo

B-No es mi culpa, además, por si solo esta situación es más extraña que cualquier otra cosa

Dijo eso apuntando al agujero en el cielo, para resaltar su queja

Kazuma A se aleja de B por precaución

A-¿Entonces qué haremos para solucionar esto? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hará él?

A señaló a Zeus

 _B-Depende de lo que se le ocurra al escritor..._

-¡Cállense de una vez y déjenme pensar! Entre tanto parloteo no puedo ni oír mis propios pensamientos

B-Sé cómo se siente…

Comentó eso en un murmuro, en su voz se notaba cierto dolor y sufrimiento marcado. Entonces Eris le habló a Kazuma I

-Moh, esto es malo Kazuma, si esto no se resuelve entonces el mundo se acabará y…

I-¡Y ya no podremos volver a hacerlo!

Zeus mira molesto a Kazuma I por lo que acababa de decir

I-Ha-hacer, hacer misiones juntos

B se acercó a I para susurrarle

B-Creo que la cagaste

A-Que triste suena ¡Y yo estaba en medio de eso cuando me arrastraron hasta aquí!

Esos comentarios alteraron a Zeus

-¡Ya basta, nada de eso importa! Pero si descubro que hiciste algo con mi hija ¡Juro que te arrancaré la cabeza! ¡¿Entendido?!... Y a ti, no me interesa tu vida

Primero se dirigió a I molesto, para que luego le hablara a Kazuma A como si no fuera la gran cosa

I-Sí, fuerte y claro

A-Tch…

Decía Kazuma I haciéndose pequeño mentalmente y A solo aguantaba la frustración

-Bien, yo no puedo ir ya que tengo que mantener el mundo lo más estable posible ¡Así que ustedes tres tendrán que ir y encargarse de esa roca! ¡¿Está claro?!

B-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Fácil, aún no acepto que este idiota salga con mi hija, así que haré esta la última prueba, si logran superarla tal vez lo piense

I-¿Y si fallamos?

-Entonces todos en este lugar morirán a excepción de mí y de mi hija, claro

Entonces Kazuma B habló, dirigiéndose a Eris

B-¿No vas a decirle algo? Ya que parece que tu padre está ¡Completamente chiflado!

-Bu-bueno, realmente no hay nada que le pueda decir ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es desearles suerte en su misión

Eris se acerca a Kazuma I y besa su mejilla

-Salva Axel una vez más

A pesar de la ternura de la escena, Zeus gruñó molesto, B rodó los ojos y A se quejó

A-¿Y no hay beso en la mejilla para nosotros? Tch. Da igual. Y ahora tenemos otra prueba ¿Por qué no simplemente va él?

Kazuma A señala a I para luego dar su excusa

A-Nosotros no estamos con Eris

Sin embargo, Zeus tenía una buena razón para que ellos acompañaran a I

-Fácil, si no lo hacen se quedarán aquí atrapados y morirán

A-Me convenciste, pero no me agrada

Pero a diferencia del lolicon, el esquizofrénico no estaba convencido

B-... La verdad ese tipo de cosas dejó de motivarme

 _Fire: Cállate y hazlo_

 **Skull: Más vale que lo hagas**

B-... Pero pensándolo bien, los apoyaré

Y con eso, el equipo estaba completo

I-Bien, entonces, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Eris, cuida que tu padre no haga más tonterías

A-Pff. Bueno, como si fuera cualquier cosa. Vayamos, todo saldrá bien ¿Verdad?

Esa pregunta fue respondida

 _B-No, la verdad es probable que todos mueran de forma horrible y dolorosa por el camino..._ ¿Cómo vamos a ir?

Luego de describir el muy probable futuro, Kazuma B habló con su voz normal

I-… Bien, si algo malo sucede y él es el único vivo, mátenlo en nuestro honor

Dice eso apuntando a Kazuma B, y no fue el único en reaccionar

A-¡¿Todos o nadie?! Bien, no mueran maldición, y yo no tengo planes de morir

Kazuma B miró a Kazuma A y negó con la cabeza, como si todo esto fuera un juego divertido

 **B-A, A, A... ¿Por qué crees que siempre digo que serás el primero?**

Todo lo dijo con una sonrisa relajada. Kazuma A se alejó unos pasos de Kazuma B, quien no borraba su sonrisa

I-… Ignoraré eso y simplemente comenzaré a caminar, ustedes síganme

Kazuma I caminó hacia adelante, pero Kazuma B toma a I del hombro y lo jaló atrás de él. Kazuma I miró molesto a Kazuma B, pero él no se quedó callado

 **B-Ah no amigo, esta vez yo seré el líder**

Dijo eso de forma ruda y señalándose con el pulgar

I-Tch, bien, entonces guía… Maldito loco

Y por alguna razón, Kazuma B miró sorprendido y decepcionado a Kazuma I

 **B-... ¿En serio? ¿No discutirás?... ¿No dirás algo como "Soy el elegido" o alguna mamada así?... Viejo, que aburrido, tenía todo un monólogo preparado para demostrar que era el líder... ¿Y tú te opones, A?**

Kazuma B miró con cierta esperanza al Kazuma restante con tal de decir su monólogo, esperanza que murió

A-Nah, haz lo que quieras

 **B-Hijo de... Ustedes dos son unos... Malditos bastardos... Agh, como sea, vámonos**

Kazuma B caminó hacia adelante con la cabeza baja, totalmente deprimido, haciendo la seña de "vengan" sin ganas, pero se detuvo y se volteó para ver a I

 **B-Oye I, tu guía**

Kazuma I soltó un suspiro, cansado de todo esto

I-Bien, realmente no me importa quién guía

Y así, iniciaron esta gran aventura, lleno de peligro y una sentencia segura de muerte… Aunque no les sucedió nada en ningún momento. Los tres pasaron un tiempo caminando, hasta que finalmente… Se perdieron

Los tres caminaban a través del bosque, moviendo de su camino varias ramas y arbustos, con I guiando, A en la retaguardia y B en medio hablando

 **B-Y entonces le dije "Dejas tu espalda demasiado expuesta" y se dio la vuelta creyendo que estaba detrás, pero en realidad estaba oculto delante de él, así que cuando se dio vuelta lo apuñalé por la espalda, y entonces... Oigan ¿Nos perdimos?**

 _Fire: Llevamos 30 minutos perdidos_

I-Llevamos 30 minutos escuchándote decir lo loco que estás

A-Tú sigue contando tus locuras, paraste en la mejor parte, y tú (I), haznos volver por el camino correcto

I-Sus historias son un asco

Entonces Kazuma B murmuró molesto hacia Kazuma I

 **B-Al menos lo mío no fue un sexo falso**

I-Oi ¡¿Quién de ustedes dos dijo eso?!

Kazuma B señaló a Kazuma A de forma disimulada. Kazuma I se desesperó

I-¡Agh, olvídenlo! Ahora ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de dónde estamos?

A-Hah... No tengo ni la más menor idea ¿Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…?

I-Jaja, que gracioso ¡Déjate de payasadas, esto es en serio!

B-¿No pudiste pedir un mapa o algo?

I-Dudo mucho que exista un mapa ¡Para este maldito lugar!

Kazuma I señala el lugar frente a él… Pero Kazuma B pregunta

B-Bueno, este es tu mundo ¿No lo conoces?

I-Oi, si ustedes son yo, entonces deben saber que esto no es Axel ni sus cercanías ¡Además de que parece un maldito rompecabezas todo el lugar!

Dice eso mientras apunta a los distintos escenarios que cubrían su visión

A-Hah, ciertamente esto no es Axel ¡Ese anciano debió darnos un mapa!

A las lejanías se podían ver laberintos de bosques, cascadas que caían al cielo y montañas que volaban sobre las nubes, todo esto era completamente extraño para los Kazumas

A-Vayamos... ¿Dónde tenemos que ir? ¿Qué dijo el anciano?

I-Veamos, si recuerdo bien, una roca en el centro de todo… Sí, creo que eso

B-Creo que solo debemos llegar a donde ese rayo del cielo toca el suelo

Señala el rayo que nacía del agujero en el cielo y bajaba a la tierra, en algún lugar a lo lejos

B-... ¿Quién va primero?

Pero como todo buen Kazuma, uno de ellos intentó evitar el peligro potencial

A-Eh… No sé en qué te basas, pero está bien. Tú eres el de la idea así que...

Pero Kazuma I empuja ligeramente a Kazuma A

I-Mira, él se propuso solo

Claro, esto enojó a cierto Kazuma, quien se puso a gritar

A-¡HIJO DE PERRA!

Los tres esperaron a que sucediera algo, pero... Nada sucedió

B-Vaya, no pasó nada

Entonces algo se vio en cielo, por un momento parecía no ser la gran cosa, pero entonces notaron como empezaba a acercarse cada vez más y más al suelo. Kazuma A, que alcanzó a sujetarse de un peñasco que había por ahí, subió la empinada pared de rocas, dentro de un rato ya estaba junto a los otros Kazumas viendo el cielo

I-Eto ¿ustedes ven lo mismo que yo?

B-... ¿Qué es eso en el cielo?

 _Fire: Es un ave_

 **Skull: Es un avión**

 _Fire: ¡Es un sapo!_

 **Skull:... ¿Un sapo?**

Y… Cae un Kazuma detrás de ellos, aparentemente muerto por la caída. Kazuma B volteo a ver el cuerpo y se preocupó, pero Kazuma A ignoró eso y se quejó con Kazuma I por lo de antes

A-¿Por qué me tiraste pedazo de mierda?… ¿Y que estaba cayendo?

B-Voltea

Cuando por fin Kazuma B logró atender el verdadero asunto importante, Kazuma I detuvo a Kazuma A de voltearse

I-Vamos, fue un accidente… Tch, pensé que podría deshacerme de por lo menos uno

Mientras dos Kazumas discutían, Kazuma B trataba de llamarles la atención, hasta que finalmente lo logró al decir lo siguiente

B-Eto... ¿Nadie se da cuenta del muerto delante de nosotros que…? No sé ¡ACABA DE CAER DEL MALDITO CIELO!

I-Oh, sí, pensé que era él

Kazuma I apunta a Kazuma A como si fueran niños de primaria

A-Así terminarás tú si intentas algo así otra vez. Y eso es... Yo... ¿Nosotros?

 **B-No, solo es un tipo que casualmente es igual que todos**

Mientras Kazuma B hablaba con sarcasmo, Kazuma I miro el cielo asombrado

I-Esto, chicos, no quiero alarmarlos, pero, parece no ser el único

Inesperadamente una extraña lluvia comenzó a caer sobre los Kazumas, y era tan sorprendente que ninguno de los tres se lo podía creer, lo que llovía, eran Kazumas. Clones o copias de diferentes universos comenzaron a caer del cielo y llegaban hasta la tierra para encontrarse con la muerte. Pero ninguno gritaba de miedo mientras esto sucedía, actuaban normales, como si no se dieran cuenta de su situación

Se podía escuchar a algunos hablando, diciendo cosas como:

-Sí, yo soy Kazuma

-¡Aqua-sama, sálvame de la Loli pervertida!

-Quiero que nuestro primer hijo sea niña

-¡No soy lolicon!

-Mitsu... ¿Qué?

Al escuchar eso los Kazumas decidieron seguir su camino como si esto no fuera gran cosa. Con varios Kazumas cayendo al suelo, Kazuma B se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza un tanto sorprendido

B-Vaya, nunca creí que llegaría a verme caer del cielo como si fuera lluvia

Kazuma I comentó de la escena frente a él sin ningún sentimiento aparente

I-Por alguna razón siento que debería estar aterrado

Entonces Kazuma B miro confundido a la nada, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo que debió haber notado hace tiempo

B-Yo también, pero la verdad... No sé, casi estoy acostumbrado a verme morir

Claro este sentimiento de indiferencia no fue compartido con el tercer Kazuma

A-Apresurémonos, puede caer uno sobre nosotros. No quiero tener que botar como basura algún cadáver de mí mismo

Corrieron rápidamente, evitando a los Kazumas, siendo casi aplastado por algunos, por lo que Kazuma B sacó su katana de nombre raro y… Mejor evito eso, diré que sólo corrieron hasta que finalmente llegaron a una cueva, adornada por antorchas que iluminaban la entrada. Al estar a solo un paso de entrar, los tres se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento, donde B aprovechó para guardar su katana, pero claro, lo limpió primero con la capa de A

B-Uff, que bueno que no cayó ninguno sobre nosotros

I-Oi ¡Di eso sin estar manchado de sangre! ¡Cada que uno se acercaba a nosotros lo cortabas a la mitad!

Kazuma B respondió de forma cansada y desgastada la misma respuesta

B-Fueron las voces

Claro, esto no convenció a ninguno de los otros dos

A-¡Pudiste evitar que salpicara mucha sangre a nosotros! Qué asqueroso y terrorífico es tener mi sangre de otros universos derramada por todas partes

Kazuma B se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa irónica preguntó

B-¿Primera vez?

I-¡Es la primera vez de ambos, idiota!

 _Fire: Por favor, díganme que no soy el único que pensó que eso sonó feo..._

 **B-Como sea ¿Alguien alguna vez estuvo en este laberinto?**

I-Veamos, es un laberinto que apareció de la nada apenas esté día, así que dime ¿Crees que lo he cruzado antes?

Hablando con un tono sarcástico, Kazuma I pareció irritar a Kazuma B

 **B-Sigue hablándome así y serás el primero en entrar**

Luego de recibir dicha amenaza, Kazuma I empuja nuevamente a Kazuma A, haciendo que entre a la cueva

I-Oops, parece que ya no seré el primero

Pero Kazuma A toma del brazo a Kazuma I y lo arrastra hacia él, aprovechando eso, se impulsa hacia atrás y sale del laberinto, siendo Kazuma I el que termina dentro

A-¡No dos veces idiota!

I-¡Oí, eso es trampa! Haa~, ya no importa, vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa

A-Sí, esto ya no importa, no es un maldito barranco

B-... ¿Es necesario cruzar este laberinto?

Esa pregunta detuvo a los otros Kazuma, quienes se miraron entre sí al darse cuenta de un posible camino alternativo

 **Skull: Veamos, según el guión... "Para cruzar al otro lado y estar más cerca de su destino, deben cruzar el incruzable laberinto de la incruzabilidad"... Bien, suerte a los tres**

 _Fire: No pisen las trampas_

B-Creo que debemos pasar el laberinto para llegar a donde debemos ir, vamos rápido

Dijo eso mientras caminaba hacia delante, adelantando a los otros Kazumas, pero su pie pisó una trampa y una flecha fue disparada directo a su cabeza, pero su mano derecha atrapó la flecha como si nada. Kazuma B miró incrédulo la flecha en su mano y luego miró a los otros Kazumas aún incrédulo

 _Fire: Te lo dije_

B-... ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

Kazuma B volteó a ver a los otros dos, que miraban sorprendidos la flecha en su mano

I-… Vaya reflejos

 _B-No es mi primer rodeo_

Dijo Kazuma B arrojándole la flecha sin ganas, como que no quiere la cosa. Entonces Kazuma A se quejó en voz alta

A-¿No hay otra cosa que hacer? No sé ¿Cómo tirar al barranco a nuestros cadáveres que están cayendo del cielo? Siento que ese idiota intentará lanzarme a una trampa otra vez

Kazuma A señala a Kazuma I. Kazuma B frotó su mentón y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

 _B-Je, gracias por la idea A_

Dijo Kazuma B agarrando de los hombros a Kazuma A... Para luego lanzarlo como si nada a lo profundo del laberinto, sin tocar el suelo hasta que lo perdieron de vista, donde escucharon el eco de su caída junto a su queja por el dolor. Kazuma B giro a ver a Kazuma I

 _B-Sigues tú I_

I-Tranquilo, yo caminaré por mi propia cuenta

 _B-..._

Aun así, termina arrojándolo a lo profundo del laberinto, con I aterrizando sobre A

Kazuma B se tomó la molestia de caminar por todo el pasillo, resultando que en realidad la única trampa era la flecha del principio. Le tomó un rato, debido a que caminaba con tranquilidad, pero al llegar se encuentra con Kazuma I atado en el suelo, y unas huellas que seguían de largo por el camino, lo más seguro es que se trataba de A, quien lo dejó atrás y siguió con tal de escapar

I-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué tienes contra mí?!

I se quejó con B debido a lo anterior

 _B-Es porque hubo más Kazumin en tu fic que... Em... Tu ship con Eris... El fandom debe hacerle un nombre... ¿Kazeris? No suena tan mal... ¿Tú qué dices I?_

Claro que Kazuma I, como toda persona cuerda, no le importó mucho el comentario, sino su situación

I-¡Oí, no hables de mi relación como si fuera un ship! ¡Y libérame de una jodida vez!

 **B-Quédate quieto**

B sacó a chunchunmaru y corta la soga que mantenía a Kazuma I atado

I-Gracias, ahora ¿A dónde fue ese bastardo?

 **B-Por aquí**

Ambos se adentran más al laberinto, bajando por un camino empinado, llegando a un punto donde la cueva se dividía por la derecha e izquierda, tomado el último, unos pocos momentos después, llegan a un suelo plano y ven adelante, en el suelo, un hueco por donde se encuentra la típica trampa de picos debajo, con un esqueleto atravesado por varios y a Kazuma A aferrándose del borde. Kazuma B se arrodillo en una pierna y miró a Kazuma A con cierta burla

 **B-Vaya vaya, aquí estas... ¿Qué tal la vista?**

A-De una maldita vez ¿Pueden sacarme de aquí?

I-Si, esto ya está siendo repetitivo

 _B-¿Repetitivo cómo? Apenas sucede aquí una vez_

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, Kazuma B miró a Kazuma A de nuevo

B-¿Cómo terminaste ahí? ¿No tienes la habilidad para detectar trampas?

Kazuma A simplemente respondió molesto, centrándose más en no caer que en dar una respuesta ingeniosa/sarcástica

A-Sí, di lo que querías, aunque la detecte es difícil evitarla si estás cayendo

Kazum ayudan a Kazuma A, levantándolo y alejándose un poco del borde

B-¿Por qué caíste? ¿Será que en tu dimensión eres inútil como el trio de idiotas?

* * *

Caída al Laberinto (Escrito por Aldair)

Sentí un peso igual al mío caer sobre mí, era precisamente alguien igual a mí en tantos aspectos. Que estupidez, era yo mismo de otro universo

Usé al instante "Bind", luego quité a mi otro yo de encima y me repuse de la caída

A-¿Por qué tengo que meterme en estos problemas? Y además tú…

Miré Kazuma I. Él estaba atado con sogas, retorciéndose de dolor por la caída y aunque estaba en una situación complicada prefirió ignorarme. Supongo que está bien de todos modos no haré nada que no sea salir de aquí

I-Espera maldito ¿Saldrás huyendo cobarde? Además ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Dijo haciendo referencia a su situación

A-Sí, sí, ese el plan B, por ahora solo avanzare. Extrañamente temo darles la espalda a ustedes, cada uno ya me arrojó a lugares peligrosos, si voy a estar en este lugar prefiero que tengas las manos atadas…

I-Ah, me importa una mierda tus problemas, libérame

Él gritó molesto. Por otro lado, se escuchaban pasos acercándose. Definitivamente era él, el tercero de nosotros

A-…Tch…

I-Maldito

Me apresuré en salir corriendo por el único pasillo del laberinto. Avancé por el laberinto esquivando las trampas sin que se activaran, era relativamente sencillo con "Detector de trampas"

Seguía corriendo por unos minutos hasta que llegué a un punto donde el camino se volvió más empinado hacia abajo. Bajé con cuidado, a medida que iba avanzando el camino se inclinaba más hasta que en un descuido perdí el ritmo y antes que pudiera evitarlo estaba corriendo hacia abajo sin control, si frenaba de golpe sin duda saldría rodando

Tan rápido como bajaba aparecieron dos caminos uno hacia la derecha que iba hacia arriba y otra a la izquierda, abajo. Por supuesto esto lo vi a la distancia mientras iba corriendo sin control. Aunque quería ir hacia arriba, la única posibilidad era tomar el camino de la izquierda. No debería haber problemas, "Detector de Trampas" no reacciona. Casi golpeando de lleno la pared, giré a la izquierda y seguí corriendo por el inclinado camino

Unos segundos más tarde note mi complicada situación. Una roca venía rodando detrás de mí

¡¿Por qué detector de enemigos no percibió nada?!

A-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

¡Piensa, piensa!

A-¡Megumin!

¡Eso no funcionara! Tal vez como fuente de motivación, pero con motivación no sales vivos de este tipo de situaciones, no en la maldita realidad. Además, ella es inútil en dungeons

¡Piensa en soluciones idiota!

Reaccione tan rápido como me lo permitió mi cabeza y use lo primero que se me ocurrió

Miré al techo y noté que era más alto de lo que pensaba. Si es roca rebotara al menos…

Con "Create Earth" hice una roca de mediano tamaño, tan dura como mi magia me lo permitiera. La sostuve firmemente con mi mano y giré levemente la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Tomé la roca y apunte al suelo

Lancé la roca al suelo, justo donde la roca más grande avanzaría

Al instante que la roca que lancé hizo contacto con la más grande se hizo polvo. Pero logró su objetivo. La enorme roca dio pequeño salto, y con lo empinada que era el camino creó un arco perfecto para que yo me escondiera ahí. Tiré mi cuerpo hacia atrás y con mis pies frené todo lo que pude. La roca me rebasó y siguió hacia adelante haciendo estruendosos ruidos por los leves rebotes con los que bajaba

Unos segundos después mientras baja derrapando vi el final, era piso plano. Por fin se acabaría, pero, antes que siquiera estuviera cerca "Detector de Trampas" reaccionó

A-¡Malditas sean las trampas cliché!

El piso se abrió, pero gracias a mi habilidad logré evitarla. Me quedé viendo el fondo de la trampa desde el borde de ella, entonces sentí como dos manos me empujaban hacia la trampa y apenas me sostuve del borde del agujero

Mientras maldecía mi suerte solo pude preguntarme

A-¿Cuándo vendrán esos dos?…

* * *

B-Sabes, no tenías que contarnos toda esa travesía, con decir que solo caíste o te empujaron era suficiente

 _Fire: Seh, eso fue muy Indiana Jones_

A-Bueno, está de moda tener flashbacks ¿Por qué no?

I-Esto, si sabes que no pudimos ver nada de eso ¿Cierto?

 _B-No, yo si pude verlo..._ **Yo también, con los lectores**

I-… Cierto, olvide que estaban locos. Vamos, continuemos

Y entonces los tres Kazuma dieron vueltas y vueltas por la cueva, pasando por varias intersecciones que los dirigían a trampas mortales o callejones sin salida, al final lograron llegar a la salida luego de 3 horas. Aunque la pasaron escuchando a Kazuma B

 _B-Entonces él salió al pasillo y le quitó el bebé al mono. Me miró y se enojó conmigo por traer un mono a un hospital, pero tenía una buena razón para eso, la cuál era_ Oh miren, ya llegamos a la salida_

I-¡Al fin estamos fuera de esa trampa mortal!… Pero ¡No hay peor sufrimiento que soportar tus alaridos!

Kazuma I le gritó a Kazuma B, desesperado por toda la historia del mono, sin embargo, Kazuma A intervino

A-Bien, ahora a donde. Y déjalo contar la historia, seguro a sus "lectores" les interesa

 _B-Incluso tus lectores me prefieren antes que a ti_

Mientras los dos Kazumas estaban por empezar una discusión, el tercero se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que decidió intervenir

I-… Bueno, sigamos con nuestro camino

Dijo Kazuma I detuvo a B de seguir con el tema y los tres siguieron su camino

Al adentrarse a un bosque oscuro, vieron a las aves sobrevolando el lugar, siguieron a las aves, moviendo arbustos y ramas que intervenían en su camino, al estar detrás de un último arbusto, encontraron frente a ellos un estanque, con flores decorando la vista y a preciosas mujeres, con grandes pechos, disfrutando del lugar, pero al ver a algunas fuera del agua descubrieron que no son simple mujeres, son Súcubos

A-Wah... Que trampa tan diabólica. Deberíamos rendirnos y caer en esa trampa

Dijo Kazuma A con firmeza, casi se sentía que sus palabras eran serias

 **B-¿Saben? Esto será puro relleno, mejor vámonos**

Kazuma B mencionó eso sin ánimos. Agarra a Kazum del cuello de la ropa y los arrastra lejos, con esos dos claramente tratando de liberarse

I-Oi, yo no pensaba quedarme como él, tengo novia si mal no recuerdas

Por supuesto que el único de esos tres que tenía pareja iba a quejarse de la poca confianza que le tenían

 **B-¿Y por qué tratas de liberarte con tu katana?**

I-¡Por qué vas a romper mi camisa!

Mientras Kazuma B arrastraba a esos dos, pudo notar claramente a Kazuma I tomando su arma, pero la soltó al ver que su plan falló. En cuanto al otro Kazuma, él se quejaba de ser arrastrado

A-Solo era un comentario, iré, iré. Puedo caminar solo maldita sea

Al final Kazuma B los suelta… Y Kazuma A trató de volver, pero B lo atrapó y lo arrastró del pie. Al final llegaron a un puente de madera, que conectaba ambos lados de un cráter del cual se podía ver en lo profundo un río de lava ardiente. Estando ya ahí, Kazuma B por fin soltó a Kazuma A, quien se levantó molesto y se sacudió el polvo, pero eso no le importó a B en lo absoluto, solo podía pensar en una cosa al ver el puente

B-... ¿El puente es una trampa verdad?

Kazuma I toma una piedra que se encontraba por el lugar y lo lanza en medio del puente, la piedra impactó contra la madera y esto hace que una de las tablas termine rompiéndose a la mitad y cayendo al río de lava. Al ver eso, Kazuma I declaró

I-Si, es una trampa

 _B-No, eso es una tabla normal. Lo más probable es que aparezca un duende o un anciano a medio puente y diga "¡Tú No Pasarás!" o algo así... ¿Tú que piensas A?_

Buscando una respuesta de su otro yo, Kazuma A habló fuerte y claro

A-Es una trampa. Pensemos otra forma de cruzar. Tal vez un puente improvisado. Y deja de leer tantos cuentos para niños, pero puedes contármelos luego, tus historias son interesantes

 _B-No niegues mi opinión y me pidas que te cuente mis historias. Como sea, debemos pensar en cómo cruzar_

Entonces los tres Kazumas se pusieron a pensar en alguna solución

A-Podríamos esperar hasta que la lluvia de nosotros llene la fosa y cruzar sobre ellos

B-En el fondo hay un río de lava y en el cielo hay un agujero del cuál lo único que llovió fueron versiones nuestras, y ni siquiera hay nubes. Así que dime... ¡¿Cómo demonios va a llover?!

A-¡Maldición! Entonces tiremos ese árbol, un puente improvisado

Kazuma A señala un árbol, Kazuma B mira dicho árbol, el cual era claramente más grande que el promedio, pero no lo suficiente para cruzar

B-¡Ese árbol no alcanzará el otro lado!

A-Si, eso creo, pero al menos podríamos saltar luego de llegar hasta el final, podríamos simplemente intentarlo

Al escuchar un plan sacado de las caricaturas, Kazuma B miró a Kazuma A con tranquilidad, pero con una calmada desesperación en su tono de voz

B-... No sé cómo eres tú, pero nosotros no podemos saltar tanto

A-Dije probar, si no llegábamos no saltaríamos. Además estoy seguro que tú llegarías aun si es necesario romperte algo de tu cuerpo en el intento

Antes de poder negarse a dicho plan, Kazuma I propuso algo diferente

I-Bueno, qué tal si lo pateas a ver si llega al otro lado

Kazuma B mira a Kazuma A mientras acariciaba su barbilla pensativo, como si pensara seriamente en hacerlo, preocupando visiblemente a Kazuma A, pero al final Kazuma B soltó un suspiro decepcionado

 _B-*Suspiro* Nah, le rompería los huesos del trasero si lo hago, no son realmente resistentes ustedes tres_

A pesar de eso, Kazuma I propuso un nuevo plan

I-¿Y qué tal si lo cargas y lo lanzas? Siento que tienes la suficiente fuerza para que llegue al otro lado

 _B-Debería probar con algo igual de pesado_

B mira un cadáver de algún Kazuma que cayó anteriormente sobre un arbusto, camina hacia él, revisa sus bolsillos, toma su espada de nombre raro, junto a un arco y un par de flechas, y su cartera, y carga el cadáver en sus manos. Agarrando el cuerpo de la camisa y del cinturón, retrocede varios pasos antes de correr hacia adelante y, como si se tratara de las olimpiadas, lanza el cuerpo con fuerza al otro lado del acantilado

*¡Splash!*

... Pero choca debajo del borde y se queda pegado a él, al igual que un insecto aplastado. Los tres miran como el cuerpo ni se despega de la pared, sin saber que decir por un tiempo hasta que B se voltea a ver a los dos Kazumas y preguntar

 _B-... ¿Quién de ustedes dos va primero?_

I-… Bien ¿Qué otra idea proponen?

A-Deja de dar ideas sobre lanzarme. Y ya me cansé, solo crucemos el puente uno por uno, en el peor de los casos caeremos y moriremos ¿Voy primero, bien?

Kazuma A se ofrece como voluntario, mientras oculta una sonrisa confiada, pero B logra ver dicha sonrisa y sospecha

B-... Espera ¿Por qué quieres ir primero?

Pero Kazuma I interviene

I-Hey, déjalo, si quiere morir entonces que lo haga por cuenta propia

 **B-No, si muere en nuestro fic seguro nos demanda Aldair, mejor voy yo**

A-Dije que voy yo, por cada persona que cruce ese puente se hará más inestable, además confío en mi suerte

Pero sin importarle nada, Kazuma B caminó primero por el puente, seguido por los otros dos, a cierta distancia uno del otro. Todo iba bien, pero al estar casi a medio puente, una pequeña explosión de humo se produjo, mostrando a un anciano barbudo con un bastón de madera y usando el típico sombrero de mago

-¡Alto ahí Jóvenes Ilusos! ¡Soy el guardián del puente!

Kazuma B giró a ver a los otros Kazumas, con total calma dijo

 _B-¿Ven? Les dije que aparecería algo como eso, es un cliché_

I-… Esto comenzó a ser… Extraño en cierta forma

B-¿Comenzó? Somos la misma persona de diferentes mundos ¿Cómo demonios no era extraño antes de esto?

I-Sabes a qué me refiero, esto se volvió muy cliché de repente

A-Esto se volvió molesto ¿Está bien si lo matas, verdad? Pareces estar bien con eso, al menos la voces en tu cabeza de las que tanto mencionas sí

B-No, eto, ellos nunca mataron a nadie... Excepto a mí...

A-Hah, sonaste muy deprimente. Solo haz algo, ayudare si es necesario

I-Tal vez podríamos cortarle la cabeza y avanzar. Después de todo, esto no es real

 _Fire: Oye, esos dos están sádicos..._

 **Skull: Se salieron de personaje...**

B-Oigan ustedes dos ¿Por qué de la nada se volvieron asesinos?

I-No lo sé ¡Tal vez sea el hecho de que estoy cubierto de mi propia sangre!

Kazuma B miró a Kazuma I… Decepcionado

B-¿Ésa es tu excusa? ¿En serio?

A-Nos influenciaste. Cosas que pasan

Kazuma B se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y gritó molesto

B-¡Pero si yo soy el que tiene a las voces y ni siquiera actuó así!

-Ejem

El anciano, cansado de la discusión, les llamó la atención al trío. Quienes voltearon molestos ante la interrupción

I-¡¿Qué quiere?! ¡¿No ve que estamos pensando en matarlo o no?!

 **B-Oi, I, mejor tranquilízate, tu novia y tu suegro pueden estar viendo esto... Además de los lectores**

Kazuma B apuntó en dirección a la pantalla, ósea ustedes, como si le regañara por lo que dijo, aunque para todos los demás B simplemente señaló a algún lado sin sentido. Kazuma I se encogió de hombros y habló con tranquilidad

I-Bien, haremos las cosas a tu modo

 _B-¿En serio? ¿Tan fácil? ¿No tienes voluntad o eres bipolar?_

I-No, solo estoy cansado y quiero acabar lo más rápido posible

 **B-... ¿Y tú por qué tan sádico A?**

El anciano, molesto por ser ignorado, alzó la voz de forma intimidante

-¡Oigan, no me igno_!

 _B-¡Oh cállate anciano! ¡A nadie le importas!_

-... Ok... Continúen

 _B-Gracias, ahora, tu respuesta A_

Luego de solucionar el problema, Kazuma B volvió a dirigirse a Kazuma A

A-Dije que puedes encargarte. Haz lo que quieras

B-¡¿ACASO PERDIERON SU HUMANIDAD?!

Kazuma I se encogió de hombros, como que no quiere la cosa, mientras Kazuma A solo suspiró aburrido y respondió

A-No, solo lo es desinterés. Y tú no me hables de humanidad

B-... Ustedes son peores que yo

Fue en ese instante donde el mago pareció darse cuenta de algo

-Un minuto ¡YO SOY EL QUE TIENE LA PALABRA AQUÍ! ¡SOLO PODRÁN CRUZAR MI PUENTE SI LOGRAN SUPERAR MI PRUEBA! Tienen un intento cada uno

-... X3

Los tres Kazumas miraron al anciano en silencio, no es que no quisieran interrumpirlo, sino que no sabían qué decir

-¡La adivinanza es...! "Blanca como el algodón, por el cielo va pasando, liviana como la pluma, el viento la va empujando". Ahora ¿Quién va prime_?

 _B-¿Una oveja?_

-No, siguien_

 **B-¿Un avión?**

-No sé qué es eso pero no, el que sig_

 _B-¿Una bolsa de plástico?_

-¡NO! ¡Se acabaron las oportunidades, váyanse y no regresen jamás!

B-Oh vamos, solo iremos y_

Kazuma B avanzó un paso, pero el mago levantó su bastón con ambas manos y gritó

-¡Tú! ¡No! ¡Pasarás!

Y golpeó el puente con su bastón

Pero las tablas debajo del anciano se rompieron y él cayó a la lava. Los tres Kazumas se miraron entre sí tranquilos y continuaron, pasaron con cuidado al otro lado. Entonces los tres miraron debajo del puente, como si pudieran ver al anciano y decirle unas palabras en su honor

B-... Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo

I-Bien, ahora que sigue ¿El templo de la muerte? ¿Un lugar lleno de Goblins en donde habrá un hombre con armadura diciendo "Goblins" como idiota?

 _B-No, eso hubiera pasado si íbamos por el otro lado de la cueva…_

Kazuma I miró a Kazuma B, como si dudara en preguntar algo

I-… No quiero saber cómo sabes eso

Aun así, Kazuma B le dijo cómo

 _B-Estaba en el guión, pero no este, otro, en el cuál A muere, porque su escritor no aparece... Y de no ser porque terminamos el cap a tiempo, hubiéramos seguido ese guión_

No hace falta decir que Kazuma A miró con desagrado a B por lo que dijo

A-Hah... Bueno vámonos ya. Sigue siendo peligroso este lugar

Y los tres ¿Héroes? Siguieron su camino a través de la selva… Vaya no hay mucha imaginación en los escenarios. Les tomó unos minutos hasta llegar frente a una zona libre de árboles y arbustos, terminando frente a… ¿Otra cueva?

 _Fire: Escritores flojos narrador, escritores flojos_

Kazuma I levanta la mirada y sonríe ligeramente al darse cuenta que se encuentran cerca de su destino

I-Ya estamos cerca, al fin terminaremos con esto

B-¿Cómo sabes que estamos cerca?

I-Fácil, ése pilar está más cerca

Kazuma I señala al cielo, mostrando el pilar/rayo de energía más cerca que nunca

B-... En serio ¿Cómo demonios no vi eso en todo el camino hacia aquí?

Sin importarle mucho el tema, Kazuma A habló

A-Cierto, cierto. Eso tiene sentido, por supuesto nosotros también respiramos, cierto, cierto

Los dos Kazuma restantes miraron al tercero como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero Kazuma A cambió el tema ignorando por completo lo anterior

A-Entonces usamos una espada legendaria y destruimos eso ¿Verdad? Según el plan claro

B-Oi, no tenemos ninguna espada legendaria, solo esta cosa de nombre raro

Levanta su katana

B-Y ahora que lo pienso, solo nos pidió que fuéramos en búsqueda de esa piedra o lo que sea. Nunca nos dijo que hacer con ella al llegar…

Fue en ese momento donde la bombilla sobre la cabeza de Kazuma B se encendió

 _Fire: Es una trampa_

 **Skull: Obviamente lo es**

B-Mejor hay que irnos

I-Oi, no podemos irnos, no dejaré que mi mundo se destruya por ustedes holgazanes

A-Me llama holgazán, claro ¡Soy él maldita sea!

Mientras Kazuma A se quejaba en voz baja, Kazuma B habló

B-Entonces ve ahí tú sólo, debes atravesar esa cueva y llegarás. Yo me iré y seguiré con mi vida en este mundo

A-Cierto, hazlo solo, en primer lugar tú nos metiste en esto

Ambos Kazumas se dan la vuelta, decididos a preservar sus vidas antes de arriesgarse de forma heroica, pero Kazuma I los sostiene a ambos de la oreja y los jala dentro de la cueva

I-Ah no señores, ustedes vienen conmigo

B-¡Oi, suelta mi oreja! ¡Ouch! ¡Suéltala!

Una vez que los tres entraron a la cueva, una gran roca bloquea la entrada, dejando a los tres atrapados. Los tres se miraron entre sí sorprendidos

Kazuma I, calmado, preguntó a los otros Kazumas

I-… Vaya ¿Alguien vio eso venir?

Kazuma B se agarró del cabello con ambas manos y gritó desesperado

B-... ¡Es una trampa! ¡OBVIAMENTE ES UNA TRAMPA!

Sin embargo, Kazuma A negó las declaraciones de Kazuma B

A-No, no, claro que no, hasta ahora nada de clichés, por supuesto

B-¡¿Y cómo explicas que una roca haya bloqueado la salida apenas entráramos?!

A-Claro, debo usar mi acento de sarcasmo para que sea sarcasmo, soy idiota

I-Si, buen punto, pero me ahorra el trabajo para que no intenten escapar

A pesar de la situación, ambos se encontraban bastante calmados

B-¡¿Por qué están tan tranquilos?! ¡Quién sabe lo que nos encontremos en lo profundo de esta cueva!

Y otra vez, a pesar de la situación, ambos se encontraban bastantes calmados

I-No lo sé, en cierto punto dejó de importarme esto

A-Déjame en paz, trato de superar este momento con burlas y sarcasmo. Saldría corriendo de aquí si no fuera porque quiero regresar a mi universo con Megumin, además ¡ESTA ESTÚPIDA ROCA IMPIDE QUE SALGAMOS!

 _B-¿Te afectó que te dijera que eres el aburrido del trío verdad, A?_

Un extraño aleteo se escuchaba como un eco dentro de la cueva, similar a un pájaro volando sobre la cabeza de los tres Kazumas. Dejaron de discutir y se preocuparon por el ruido

I-¿Escucharon eso?

A-¿Un pájaro? O un murciélago, considerando el lugar

B-Tal vez un Dragón, ya me encontré con uno en una cueva antes

 **Skull: El escritor no se contuvo en colocar una referencia a nuestro fic...**

Los Kazumas activan su habilidad para ver en la oscuridad, intentando buscar aquello que producía ese ruido, al final no tuvieron suerte

B-¿Logran ver que es ese ruido? No veo nada más que rocas

A-No hay nada aquí, de todos modos Detector de enemigos no reacciona

 _B-Bueno, avancemos_

Kazuma B empieza a caminar tranquilo, adentrándose en lo profundo de la cueva. Los dos Kazuma restantes no lo siguieron, prefiriendo discutir sobre el ruido de antes a meterse en algún problema

I-Hmm, es extraño ¿Acaso fue solo un eco?

A-Quizás lo que aletea sea un dragón al final de la cueva, un jefe final nos espera... Tch que molesto

I-Si es eso solo mandamos al desquiciado a matarlo

Aceptando dicha idea, ambos se relajaron, pero entonces Kazuma B vuelve junto a ellos corriendo, mostrando lo asustado que estaba

B-¡Chicos! ¡Tienen que venir rápido!

Luego de decir eso, dio media vuelta y corrió en la misma dirección por la que vino

I-… Si este chico está asustado algo realmente malo debió de haber sucedido

A-Y debemos ir, claro

Kazuma A empieza a correr en dirección a Kazuma B, irritado por la situación. Kazuma I suelta un suspiro molesto al ver correr a Kazuma A

I–Haa, bien

Y los sigue

Los tres corrieron por un momento y se detuvieron al llegar a una zona amplia de la cueva. B se agachó y se ocultó detrás de una gran roca y les dijo a través de señas que ambos hicieran lo mismo. Ambos miraron confundido hablaron en susurros

I-¿Tú le entiendes lo que trata de decir?

A-Hace olas... Debemos agacharnos. Él es malo haciendo señas

B-Somos la misma persona, significa que tú también haces malas señas

Ambos se esconden detrás de la roca y esperaron a que Kazuma B explique lo que sucede

A-Ya estamos aquí ¿Qué sucede?

B-No hagan ruido y miren

B levantó la cabeza y señaló frente a la roca, había un gran Dragón acostado en el suelo, de escamas rojas y anaranjadas, probablemente un dragón joven debido al pequeño tamaño en comparación a los que había visto antes, pero sin duda lo suficientemente grande para comerse a los tres. Kazuma A miró Dragón sin palabras, per bajaron la cabeza y discutieron en susurros

I-... ¡Pudiste haber mencionado eso antes!

B-¡No había tiempo para explicar!

I-¡Había el suficiente antes de acercarnos a él!

Esta vez, Kazuma I gritó con una voz un poco más fuerte

B-Shh

Kazuma B le advirtió que bajara el tono, entonces notó a Kazuma A aun observando al Dragón con un Póker face

B-Oi ¿Qué le pasa a ese?

I-Hmm, oh, él, está completamente asustado al ver al Dragón

Ahora Kazuma A miró a Kazuma I con desprecio

A-Claro, discutamos para hacer más ruido

Kazuma I cubre la boca de Kazuma A para callarlo

I-Bien ¿Qué haremos ahora?

B-Ni idea pero no hay otro camino

Kazuma A empuja la mano de I y dice su plan

A-Solo rodeemos el lugar, en el peor de los casos nos descubrirá del otro lado y escaparemos a tiempo

I-Hmm, suena lógico

Pero claro, la suerte Kazuma nunca ayuda, y en este caso no es la excepción

B-¿Si saben que está despierto no?

B señala los ojos abiertos del Dragón, que miraban en una dirección diferente, sin notar a los Kazumas, pero aun así no podían salir detrás de la roca sin ser vistos

A-Buen punto ¿Otra idea?

Entonces Kazuma I mira a Kazuma B

I-¿Lo sacrificamos a él?

Apuntando a Kazuma A, B medita por un segundo la idea de I

B-... Sí ¿Por qué no?

A-Aquí vamos de nuevo. Detector de enemigos no para de reaccionar, eso es molesto ¿Saben?

B-Cállate y sirve de carnada

Kazuma B trató de sacar a Kazuma A, pero él reaccionó antes y empujó a B fuera de la roca, B cayó de espalda al suelo, causando suficiente ruido como para que el Dragón lo escuchara. El Dragón levantó la cabeza y vio a Kazuma B levantándose antes de quedarse inmóvil

A-Demonios, esto está mal

I-Je, todo de acuerdo al plan

A-¿Qué?

I-Oh, dije eso en voz alta, no es nada

B-Demonios

Kazuma B susurró entre dientes, tratando de no moverse al notar la intimidante mirada del enorme lagarto frente a él

 _Fire: Déjamelo a mí, sé que hacer_

 **Skull: Aja... Estamos perdidos**

B comenzó a acercarse al dragón lentamente, extendiendo su mano derecha hacía el reptil con cautela

I-¿Acaso intenta…?

A-No ¿En serio?

 _B-Hey, tranquilo, no te haré daño muchacho_

El Dragón abrió la boca, preparándose para lanzar fuego

A-...

I-¡Corre perra, corre!

 _B-¡ESPERA ESPERA ESPERAAA!_

Kazuma B colocó ambas manos delante de él, gritando con desesperación para que se detuviera, y sorprendentemente el Dragón cerró la boca e inclinó la cabeza curioso

 _B-Vaya, funciono_

A-¡Esta demente!

I-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos

Kazuma B giró la cabeza en dirección a los otros molesto

 _B-¡Aún puedo escucharlos!_

Volvió a mirar al dragón

 _B-Tranquilo, tranquilo_

B se acercaba cada vez más al Dragón, que miraba curioso a B

 _B-Podemos ser amigos y, ya sabes, no intentar comernos_

Estando a solo unos pasos del Dragón, B cerró los ojos, giró la cabeza hacia atrás y extendió su mano. Y el Dragón poco a poco acercaba su cabeza a la mano de B. Los dos espectadores hablaron relajados al ver el espectáculo

A-Bien ya tiene un amigo, sigamos

I-Hmm, no puedo creer que funcionará

Estando a nada de tocar la mano, el Dragón abrió la mandíbula para comerse el brazo, B sin embargo no se daba cuenta de eso, acercando su brazo todavía

I-¡Ahh!

A-¡Ahh, voltea!

 _B-¿Eh?_

Al escuchar los gritos, B miró hacia adelante y retiró el brazo justo a tiempo, evitando por poco cuando el Dragón cerró la mandíbula

 _B-¡¿Otra vez me pasa lo mismo?!_

Luego de quejarse, B juntó ambas manos sobre su cabeza y los bajó rápidamente, golpeando al Dragón en la nariz con ambas manos con fuerza

El Dragón alejó su cabeza chillando de dolor al igual que un perro al que pisaron su cola y se cubrió la nariz con sus alas, miró a B un segundo, con unas lágrimas desbordando por sus ojos. El Dragón giró en dirección contraria a los Kazumas y salió chillando del lugar

 _B-..._

B miró por donde salió el Dragón y giró hacia los otros dos Kazumas, igual de sorprendidos que él

 _B-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?_

I-Vaya ¿En serio con eso fue suficiente para vencerlo?

A-Está bien, funcionó, solo es importa

 _B-No, en serio, eso fue demasiado fácil, creí que sería algo como el jefe final, después de todo es el único enemigo que nos encontramos_

I-Bien, podemos seguir, tal vez ya solo falta conseguir la piedra

Y con eso, los tres comenzaron a caminar por donde salió el Dragón

Cuando los Kazumas salieron de la cueva, una figura alada, conocida para uno de los tres, se presentó. La sombra de una hermosa mujer con alas similares a las de un ave se postraba sobre el suelo bajo sus pies

I-T-tú, tú eres

-¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan salido vivos de eso?! ¡Ese dragón se supone es el más peligroso en el mundo entero!

Se trataba de un ángel, pero no cualquier ángel, y tampoco el ángel idiota que aparece en la novela ligera, ya que Kazuma I aún no lo conoce, se trataba de Reduciel, o mejor conocida como Lucia (Leer "Una cita con Eris-sama" para entender)

 _B-¿Más peligroso? Oye, te estafaron al igual que a Aqua con su pollo_

-¡Eso es imposible, ese dragón ha sido criado por los mejores sacerdotes del culto de Axis, es imposible que sea tan débil!

B-...

 _Fire:..._

 **Skull:...**

Mientras que Kazuma B, ni las voces, no sabían qué decir, y Kazuma I negaba lentamente con su cabeza ante tanta estupidez, fue Kazuma A quién habló

A-¡¿Axis?! Esta bandera alzada es... Cualquier cosa que salga del culto de Axis es un molesto problema

Kazuma A voltea y mira por donde antes estaba el Dragón

A-Él podría volver para bombardearnos con fichas de inscripción a ese molesto culto

Kazuma I vio a sus otros yo… Decepcionando, por sus reacciones

I-… ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo primero que pensaron ambos?

B-¿Qué? ¿Debíamos decir algo diferente?

I-No lo sé ¿Acaso ustedes también conocen a este ángel?

A-No claro que no. Eso qué más da ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Kazuma B ignoró la pregunta de A y dijo

B-Las voces dicen que es una acosadora de Eris que te odia

Lucia jadeó avergonzada al ser expuesta de forma vergonzosa. Kazuma A se limpió el sudor en su frente aliviado

A-Fiu, bien, deberías llevar una cinta azul para que no nos confunda y nos mate a los tres

Recuperada parcialmente de lo anterior, Lucia gritó molesta a Kazuma B

-¡Y-yo no soy una acosadora, soy el ángel guardián de Eris-sama! ¡Y no la llames tan casualmente, basura!

B-Bueeeeno, como que este Kazuma (I) no es el único que se lleva bien con Eris-sama, no de la misma forma en mi caso pero algo es algo

Diciendo todo eso mientras apuntaba casualmente a Kazuma I, Kazuma B irritó aún más a Lucia. Kazuma I se acerca a Kazuma B y le susurra

I-Oi, no digas nada, ella aún no sabe que somos novios

Kazuma A se mete en medio de esos dos y le dice a B

A-Pudiste domar ese Dragón, prueba con esa loca fanática del yuri

B empujó a un lado a Kazuma A

 _B-Espera A, tengo que preguntarle a I algo ¿De verdad ella, o él, lo que sean los sin género, no sabe que tú te volviste novio de Eris-sama, o que te acostaste con ella ANTES de siquiera ser pareja o amigos con derechos?_

Hablando en voz alta y con cierta fuerza, el Ángel escuchó lo que dijo, con Kazuma I molesto y cansado por eso

-¡¿Qué carajos dijiste?!

I-Si, sabía que esto terminaría así

 _B-Lo pidió tu escritor, no es mi culpa_

Kazuma A se acercó y le susurró a B

A-Oye, me alegro no ser el centro de atención. Estoy seguro que me arruinarías. Pero deja de arruinar a I, nos matarás a los tres si algo sale mal

-¡Cállense de una vez! ¡¿Qué es eso de que t-tú t-te aco-acostaste con Eris-sama?!

Lucia grito a la vez que apuntaba a I de forma acusatoria. Kazuma I puso una sonrisa nostálgica y habló

I-Bueno, una cosa llegó a la otra y terminamos haciendo cosas de adultos, es lo normal en una relación

-¡Eso no es lo quiero escuchar! Dime ¡¿Cómo carajos se te ocurrió arruinar la pura y dulce imagen de Eris-sama?!

Antes de que Kazuma I pudiera hablar, B cubrió su boca

 **B-Yo puedo responder a eso. Y la respuesta es... A todo el mundo se le ocurrió eso, al menos una vez**

Junto a ellos, Kazuma A tuvo una pequeña crisis

A-Eris-sama, fue tomada por mi otro yo. Eso está bien siempre y cuando no lo piense tanto... ¿Alguno dirá cómo vencerla? O mejor solo la ignoramos

B-Ignorarla funciona...

-U-ustedes, mortales, en verdad que tuve razón en intentar matarlos desde el inicio ¡Pero es imposible que puedan escapar tantas veces de la muerte, empujé a uno de ustedes a un precipicio con picos en el fondo, deje falsas Súcubos que terminarían matándolos si se acercaban a ellas e incluso vencieron a mi as bajo la manga!

Los tres recordaron todos los momentos peligrosos, molestándose por los problemas que pasaron, sin embargo B se dio cuenta de una pieza faltante

 _B-¿Y el viejo del puente?_

Pero todos lo ignoraron

A-... De repente solo ignorarla no me agrada, podemos hacerla sufrir ¡Haciéndola pasar la mayor de las vergüenzas!

-¡Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra! ¡¿Y a qué te refieres con pasar vergüenza?! Además, dudo que alguno de ustedes patéticos humanos puedan contra mí

A-¡Robare tus pantis, la usare de sombrero y correré en frente de tu adorada Eris-sama, gritando qué en realidad las pantis qué te robé son suyas! ¡Ladrona de ropa interior!

Todos miraron a Kazuma A confundidos por lo que acaba de decir, pero él se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo firme en sus palabras. Entonces Kazuma B puso sus manos alrededor de su boca y le gritó a Lucia

 _B-¡Oi Lucia! ¡Responde mi pregunta! ¡¿Y el viejo del puente era una trampa?!_

-¡No uses mi nombre tan casualmente! A-además, no sé a qué te refieres con viejo de un puente

A-¿Eso es importante?

 **B-Oh vamos, el viejo fue lo mejor**

Kazuma I, cansado de toda la conversación, gritó en frustración

I-¡Agh, basta de esto, solo ignorémosla y continuemos, ya quiero terminar con esto!

A-Sí, solo caminemos por el costado

Los tres comenzaron a caminar con tal de acabar esto, pero Lucia no lo permitió

-¿Intentando de escapar de mí? Bien, será más fácil para mí matarlos mientras me dan la espalda

Lucia lo dijo con una voz seria y un poco tenebrosa

Con un bastón que ocultaba detrás de su espalda, apuntó al Kazuma que había deshonrado a Eris-sama, una extraña energía cubrió el cristal en la punta del bastón y al brillar con intensidad lanzo una esfera de energía contra Kazuma I

Los tres Kazuma, que voltearon debido al brillo que les llamó la atención, vieron como la esfera se dirigía hacia I, pero antes de que eso sucediera todos se hicieron a un lado, I saltó hacia la derecha mientras los otros dos por la izquierda. La esfera impactó contra el suelo y dejó un gran cráter en donde estaban los tres. Los Kazumas miraron dicho cráter sin palabras

B-... ¡Esa perra está loca! ¡Pudo matarnos a los tres! ¡Oi, si le vas a apuntar solo a ese tipo (I) al menos usa un ataque que no afecte a los inocentes!

-Tch, parece que falle, pero no habrá una segunda

Lucia comenzó a hacer un tipo de baile ridículo frente a los tres Kazumas, los cuales no sabían qué decir ante tal espectáculo. Cómo si de la Macarena se tratara, el ángel movió sus brazos apenada al igual que sus caderas, su rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza no podía terminar más pigmentación en estos momentos

I-¿Deberíamos correr mientras podamos?

B-No sé, casi me da tanta pena como para quedarme y que tenga oportunidad para sea lo que sea que haga

Entonces Lucia apuntó el bastón en su dirección

-¡Fulminio!

Una masa de oscuridad salió del bastón dirigida a los Kazumas, los cuales sin dudarlo se hicieron a un lado para esquivarlo

La masa oscura continuó su camino hasta impactar contra un árbol, el cual al entrar en contacto con la magia, se desintegró en cuestión de segundos. Los tres miraron las cenizas, aliviados por esquivarlo a tiempo, pero uno de ellos se preguntó

B-Ok, entiendo la desintegración y el gran poder de ese bastón, objeto trampa, pero... ¿Por qué el baile?

Lucia no le respondió directamente, más por vergüenza que otra cosa. Ella habló en voz baja molesta por su fallo

-Ughh, volví a fallar, no puedo creer que tenga que hacer otro de esos bailes ridículos para activar otro hechizo poderoso

Kazuma B, al escuchar lo que Lucia dijo, se levantó, tomó el brazo de Kazuma A, levantándolo del suelo, corrió hacia I y también lo jaló del brazo. Los tres corrieron y se perdieron entre los arbustos y árboles

Los tres corrieron hasta que se detuvieron detrás de una gran roca, agachándose con tal de no ser vistos, y Kazuma B habló en voz baja

 **B-Escuchen, necesitamos una táctica para poder vencerla, tengo un plan pero hay que trabajar en equipo**

A-Claro en equipo ¿Acaso tenemos de otra? Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

 **B-Espera, quiero escuchar la respuesta de I**

I-Oi, ¿Por qué hablas como si no estuviera presente? Pero tienes razón, demonios, no pensé que ese ángel fuera así de fuerte

B-Exactamente ¿Qué tanto la conoces?

I-Bueno, solo sé que es una acosadora de Eris-Sama y que intentó robarle la ropa interior, pero nada más

B-Aaah, sí, esa clase de persona no es nada fuerte... Espera… Mejor olviden lo que dije

A-Claro, claro, esa loca sigue bailando y haciendo caras graciosas. Curiosamente parece sentir vergüenza por sus propios pasos, si esperamos un poco en definitiva se rendirá sola

I-Eso, o podríamos irnos mientras está en medio de un baile

B-Oigan, parece estar apuntando hacia aquí... Ah, no, parece que nos perdió de vista y dejó de humillarse sola... Vaya, desde aquí puedo ver que no lleva ropa interior

A-Con permiso, tengo que confirmar eso. Rayos es verdad, es una pervertida. Bien ya podemos irnos, o esa cosa nos matará

I-¡Dejen de hacer eso, par de pervertidos, no es momento para eso! Oh miren, parece una muñeca con nada ahí

B-No tendrá nada ahí pero... El trasero no está mal

Los tres Kazumas siguieron mirando por un rato hasta que Kazuma B habló

 **B-Muy bien, este es el plan. I, tú correrás frente a ella y la distraes con, no sé, como tú te acuestas con Eris y ella no. A, tú le dispararás con esto**

Kazuma B le da un arco y varias flechas a Kazuma A, quien las toma

 **B-Asegúrate de darle al menos con alguna. Y yo haré lo más importante... Saldré fuera de cámara, acercándome a ella de alguna forma segura mientras ustedes arriesgan su vida ¿Listos?**

I-… Bien, este es el verdadero plan, tú (B) la distraes con aquella voz tan molesta que haces mientras que él (A) le dispara las fechas y yo voy y destruyó el cristal

 **B-Escucha I, ya sobrepasamos las 8 mil palabras, no tenemos presupuesto para cambiar el plan, además es mi escritor el que escribe la pelea así que no tienes muchas opciones, así que...**

B agarra a Kazuma I y lo lanza a la vista de Lucia. Kazuma A miró a B como si preguntara "¿Acabas de hacerlo en serio?". Kazuma B miró a Kazuma A y le dijo

 **B-Bien A, ya sabes lo que debes hacer**

Y entonces Kazuma B se aleja corriendo, desapareciendo entre los arbustos y árboles. Kazuma I se levanta del suelo molesto

I-¡Maldito hijo de…!

Pero antes de seguir con el insulto, cierta Ángel habló, llamándole la atención

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien salió de su escondite. Y dime ¿Eres el que se atrevió a deshonrar a Eris-sama?

I-¡N-no, yo soy otro Kazuma!… So-soy el que escogió a la Loli

A-¡Hey! No digas mentiras, sigo pensando a dónde debería apuntar, no te aproveches de eso ¿Está bien si le doy a un pezón?

Lucia voltea en dirección a Kazuma A y lo ve entre los arbustos

-Así que intentando engañarme ¡Por eso mereces algo más grande que la muerte!

I-Bien, ahora entiendo porque el esquizofrénico quiere acabar con ese otro yo

Kazuma I se quejó en voz baja al ser descubierto como… El Kazuma I

A-Bien, "Tiro Certero" debería bastar con eso, y luego "Tiro Certero" "Tiro certero"

Kazuma A dispara y la flecha da justo en el hombro del ángel, recuperándose sin problemas pero luego una ráfaga de flechas (Dos cada tanto)

Una de las flechas golpea a Lucia en aquel pecho aún más plano que Eris-sama, con un ligero quejido retrocedió y una lluvia de ellas se dirigía a ella

-Tch, me distraje por este idiota

Ella susurró en voz baja

Girando su bastón rápidamente alejó las flechas que venían hacia ella y lentamente la flecha comenzó a salirse de su pecho por cuenta propia, cuando finalmente estuvo fuera está calló al suelo dejando un agujero en su camisa

I-N-no puede ser, e-ella ¡Ella no tiene pezón!

A-¿Pero qué demonios? ¡No hay blanco! ¿Por qué no hay blanco? Maldición ¡La cabeza, será la cabeza! "Tiro Certero"

Las flechas son repelidas fácilmente por Lucia. Era un momento donde la bandera de muerte segura estaba más alta que nunca, Lucia venía a toda velocidad tras la cabeza de Kazuma A

A-¡AHH! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué de repente soy el objetivo?! "Create Water" "Bind" "Tinder" ¡Ahh! ¡Nada funciona! ¡"STEAL"!

Luego de usar Steal en Lucia buscando salvarse desesperadamente. Lo que obtuvo, como siempre, resultó ser pantis, pero de quién... Lucia no tenía puesto unos, eso ya fue verificado minuciosamente

I-Esto ¿De dónde sacó esas pantis si ella no lleva ningunas puestas?… Espera, no serán... ¡¿Le robaste las pantis a Eris, no es así?!

A-¡Maldición, estoy feliz y enojado! ¡¿Esto cómo me salvará de morir?!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Y-Yo no sé de qué hablan! ¡Esas bragas no son de Eris-sama, son mías!

Lucia giró y se defendió de las acusaciones de I

A-¡Bien! "Tiro Certero"

Fue un disparo a traición, justo cuando Lucia giro hacia Kazuma I, Kazuma A dispara apuntando a la espalda de Lucia, justo en medio de sus alas, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo

La flecha en la espalda de Lucia poco a poco salía y la herida comenzaba a curarse

I-¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso ella es inmortal?!

A-Logré salvarme, gracias Eris-sama

Kazuma A juntó sus manos y dio una pequeña oración a la diosa de la suerte. Kazuma A guardó la ropa interior en su bolsillo y corrió hacia Kazuma I para idear un plan y derrotar a Lucia. Pero antes discutieron un asunto importante

I-¡Oi, esas son las pantis de mi novia, dámelas!

A-Tch, egoísta ¡Ten!

Mientras los dos inútiles Kazumas comenzaban a discutir cómo vencer a Lucia, el ángel ya se había recuperado de la herida anterior. Ella se levantó y miró a ambos Kazumas con ojos llenos de furia, con su voz resonando con un tono malévolo

 ** _-Tú no mereces tener ese tesoro sagrado_**

Lucia estaba por atacar a los Kazuma con su bastón, que producía una bola de energía de color carmesí junto a un intenso calor, quemando parcialmente el suelo

Sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar a los Kazumas, Lucia lanzó la bola de energía, pero al mismo tiempo un objeto, una espada, voló contra el bastón de Lucia y desvío su ataque, haciendo que la bola de energía saliera volando lejos de los Kazumas

 _B-Vaya, parece que es hora de la entrada heroica_

Lucia y los Kazumas miraron en la dirección de donde viene dicha voz, y vieron a unos metros a Kazuma B, sosteniendo una pequeña hacha en su mano izquierda y su katana de nombre raro en la derecha, con una pequeña sonrisa confiada en su rostro y por alguna razón caminando en cámara lenta

La entrada cliché de un héroe de acción

I-Cliché, es todo lo que diré

A-Por fin sales. Me pregunto de dónde sale esta música épica

Kazuma B se detiene un momento y mira a Kazuma A

 **B-¿De qué música hablas? No hay música, estás loco**

Y entonces vuelve a caminar en cámara lenta, literalmente

…

De alguna forma, los tres se quedaron viendo como B se acerba lentamente, con A viendo su manga como si tuviese un reloj e I mirando a Lucia y luego a B con desesperación y nerviosismo

I-… ¡¿Quieres apresurarte?! ¡Son nuestras vidas las que están en peligro!

B rueda los ojos y empieza a caminar de forma rápida hasta detenerse a solo unos pasos de Lucia

 **B-Muy bien, cómo sólo hay lugar para UN personaje con diálogos en negrita,** _o cursiva,_ **acabaremos esto. Lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas**

Entonces mira a los otros Kazumas

 **B-¿Lo hago por las buenas o las malas? Realmente no sé**

I-¡No me importa, solo hazlo de una vez!

 **B-Hmmm... ¿Qué dices tú A?**

A-Qué sean por las malas

Lucia apuntó con su bastón a B, pero él desvió el bastón con una patada giratoria con su pierna derecha. Lucia intentó atacar a Kazuma B con su arma nuevamente, pero al girar de nuevo al frente, golpeó con su hacha el bastón de Lucia hacia un lado y con su Katana lanzó un corte a Lucia en la cara. Un corte horizontal que iba de ojo en ojo cegó a Lucia, quien retrocedió, se cubrió la cara con las manos y gritó de dolor

B miró a los otros dos y les sugirió

 **B-¡Corran!**

Los tres Kazumas comenzaron a correr al bosque, dejando atrás a Lucia, quien ya estaba por recuperarse por completo

 **B-¡¿Alguna sugerencia de que hacemos?! ¡Solo teníamos planeado la entrada heroica y la verdad no esperábamos llegar tan lejos!**

I-Fácil, tú sigue atacándola y nosotros nos encargamos de la piedra, estoy seguro de que al destruirla todo regresará a la normalidad

Ese plan obviamente no lo aceptó

 _B-Te puedo lanzar hacia ella. En realidad, ella te busca a ti y al lolicon, yo puedo simplemente irme_

A-Le dejaste ciega, ten por seguro que también estás en la lista ¡Y no soy lolicon!

I-Bien, avancemos, ustedes dos sigan caminando adelante, yo iré solo porque soy bárbaro

Kazuma I declaró su noble, y presumido, acto de sacrificio

B-¿En serio?

 _Fire: Quiere escapar_

 **Skull: Es algo que nosotros haríamos**

Kazuma B agarró a Kazuma I del cuello de su camisa y lo mantuvo corriendo junto a ellos

B-No vas a escapar, tú caerás con nosotros

I-Demonios

A-Hah, oigan, esa mujer se está acercando con una cara pervertida... Ella olfatea algo... ¡Maldición son las pantis de Eris!

B-¿Cara pervertida?

Kazuma B voltea a ver hacia atrás y al momento de mirar a Lucia, ella le devolvió la mirada de forma espeluznante. B volvió a mirar enfrente y a correr con un poco más de velocidad

B-Yo diría furiosa

A-Sí, también, pero no cambia el hecho que esa divina prenda nos delata

Kazuma B soltó un grito de frustración y se dirigió a Kazuma I

B-¡Maldición! Diría que lo tiraras a un lado pero hasta yo veo el valor ese tesoro

 _Fire: ¿Seguimos hablando de la ropa interior verdad?_

 **Skull: Em... Sí, creo que sí**

B-Muy bien... Chicos, creo que tengo un plan para desarmar a esa loca y salvarnos

I-¿Podrían dejar de hablar así de la ropa interior de mi novia? ¡Maldito par de degenerados!

A-¡No hablamos de la ropa interior de tu novia, no en ese sentido! Y el plan ¿Cuál es? Uno definitivo esta vez por favor

I-Bien, podríamos dejar que él (A) sea atacado por ella, mientras que él (B) intenta quitarle el bastón, yo les estaré apoyando disparando flechas de lejos

A pesar de su brillante plan, la suerte Parker, digo, Kazuma atacó

B-Ya no hay flechas

Kazuma A se quejó en voz alta por el plan que potencialmente, y muy seguramente, lo mataría

A-Otra vez ese plan, al menos me pueden dar más flechas, se acabaron muy rápido

B-Esperen, es mi plan no tuyo

B recuerda que en realidad se trata de su plan, I suelta un gruñido exasperado

I-Agh, bien ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

* * *

Ahora Lucia se encontraba corriendo a través de los arbustos, se detiene un momento, huele el aire y mira a un lado, encontrando a Kazuma A e I, con el primero agitando los brazos y gritándole

A-¡Pervertida ladrona de pantis de diosas qué además no usa pantis, que sea uno versus uno, una pelea a muerte con cuchillos!

Gritó Kazuma A para llamar la atención de Lucía

A-Espero que el otro robé el bastón rápido, moriré si no es así

Kazuma A murmuró en voz baja molesto por ser la carnada. Mientras tanto Kazuma I se preparó para salir corriendo si el asunto lo amerita

-¡¿A quién llamas pervertida?! ¡Acabaré con ustedes dos y recuperaré el tesoro que me arrebataron!

I-Hoo~ ¿Acaso te refieres a las pantis de mi novia?

-¡Primero que nada, no oses llamar "tu novia" a Eris-sama, segundo, lo que busco no son las pantaletas, es algo más importante!

Entonces Lucia extiende sus alas y se eleva un poco sobre el suelo, para evitar los árboles, y se dirige hacia los Kazumas

I-… Bien, suerte con el resto, yo me largo

Y con eso Kazuma I corrió, Kazuma A miró a I correr y luego miró a Lucia, medio segundo después ya estaba corriendo junto a I. Los dos Kazumas corrían con todo lo que podían con Lucia acercándose rápidamente

Ambos corrieron a través de arbustos y árboles, evitando en lo posible las rocas y raíces para no tropezar. Lucia estaba a poco centímetros de Kazuma I, extendió ambos brazos preparándose para atraparlo, al mismo tiempo Kazuma I vio una rama frente a él y la hizo a un lado, cuando soltó la rama ésta volvió a su lugar y Lucía chocó contra la rama, cayendo al suelo, se sentó y comenzó a escupir un par de hojas que se metieron a su boca

A-¡Ah, maldición, nos alcanzará! No esperaré más, al menos en estos momentos confío en mi suerte. "Steeeeal"

Kazuma A uso "Steal" con la esperanza de robar el bastón que usaba Lucía, pero en cambio...

A-¡¿Más pantis?! ¡Maldita ladrona de pantis!

I-Veamos si yo tengo más suerte ¡Steal~!

Siguiendo los pasos de A, Kazuma I usó steal sobre Lucia, para una extraña suerte este continuaba robando panties

I-¡¿Cuántos pantis planea robar esa pervertida?!

-¡Ya dije que no soy una pervertida! ¡Y devuélvanme eso, no quiero mancharlas con su sangre cuando los mate!

Lucia se levantó y voló hacia el dúo, que corrieron en direcciones contrarias para perderla. Lucia se detuvo y miró a ambas direcciones sin decidirse por uno, al final se fue por la izquierda, persiguiendo a Kazuma A

A corrió aún más rápido al ver a Lucia acercándose a él, saltó sobre un tronco, se agachó para esquivar una rama y pisó popo de algún animal, tropezando ligeramente cuando su pie se resbaló por el excremento. Él miró a Lucia a punto de embestirlo por detrás y se agacha, Lucia falló al intentar agarrarlo con sus manos, pasando de largo y al mirar enfrente chocó de cara contra un árbol, quedando por un momento tiesa antes de que sus piernas cayeran al suelo y su cara se mantuviera incrustada en el árbol

A-Adieu, "Escape"

Kazuma A se ocultó entre árboles esperando la hora de actuar, esperando a que Kazuma B aparezca y seguir con el plan

Mientras tanto Kazuma I veía todo desde lejos, riendo al ver que Lucia había chocado

I-Hmm ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar?

Lucia coloca ambas manos contra el árbol y comienza a jalar su cabeza hasta que por fin se libera y cae sentada al suelo, y por alguna razón un nido de aves cae sobre la cabeza de Lucia y tres pajaritos vuelan en círculos sobre su cabeza

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasó? ¿Lo atrapé?

I-… Siento que estoy viendo dibujos animados

Lucia se levantó rápidamente y miró a Kazuma I llena de furia

 ** _-¡Tú!_**

I-¿Eh? ¡Espera, no era a mí a quien estabas siguiendo, él está oculto en los árboles!

Gritó desesperado intentando vender a Kazuma A

Ella no le importa lo que dijo, extendió por completo sus alas y salió disparada hacia I

I-Haa~, sabía que esto terminaría así de alguna forma… ¡Bien, no me quedaré sin hacer nada!

Dijo con un alma llena de valentía, valor, energía, y con esa misma energía salió corriendo por su vida

I-¡Alguno de ustedes idiotas ayúdeme!

Aún escondido Kazuma A observó en el problema en el que estaba Kazuma I. Dudando si debería ayudarlo o no, Kazuma A cogió una roca y la lanzó al pie de Lucía, al dedo meñique, la debilidad de cualquier humano, o en este caso ángel

A-"Ocultar" No espere que me involucre más

Luego se decir esas palabras en voz baja, cambio de escondite

Lucía tomaba su pie mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo al punto de querer llorar

Pero como antes, ella se curó con rapidez y vio a Kazuma I correr a lo lejos. Ella extendió sus alas y rápidamente despegó

Y un cuerpo de algún Kazuma cayó sobre ella

-Auch... ¡Quítate!

Empujó el cadáver a un lado y voló a toda velocidad hacia Kazuma I, poco a poco acercándose más y más, I únicamente corría con desesperación al sentir al ángel más y más cerca

Cuando Lucia estaba por atrapar a I, él había hecho a un lado una rama frente a él, que regresó a su lugar y golpeó a Lucia en la cara, tirándola al suelo

-Ay... Ay eso dolió...

Con ambas manos cubriendo su cara y levantándose con dificultad, soportando las ganas de llorar. Ella vio enfrente el final del bosque, donde se encontraba Kazuma I frente a una pared de rocas, básicamente en un callejón sin salida

Lucia salió del bosque y encaró a Kazuma I, quien giró para verla

-Vaya vaya... La rata cobarde ya no tiene a dónde ir

I-¡¿A quién llamas cobarde?! ¡Soy el único de los tres que te ha enfrentado cara a cara!

Gritó desesperado mientras a la lejanía escucho a alguien gritar

?-¡Fuiste el primero en querer correr!

I-¡Maldito traidor, seas quién seas!

Lucia disparo una bola de energía junto a Kazuma I para llamar la atención

-¡Basta de tonterías! Ya no escaparas más, acabaré finalmente contigo y te enviaré al cielo, en ese lugar pagarás por los pecados que has inquirido al irrespetar a Eris-sama

I-¿Irrespetar? ¡¿Irrespetar?! ¡Tú eres la maldita irrespetuosa, robando las prendas de una diosa cuando está en el baño! ¡¿No estás avergonzada?! Además ¡Estás atacando a un humano, como ángel ese es un pecado mayor! Si le contará a Eris-sama lo que estás haciendo estoy seguro de que no saldrías impune

-¡No hables como si conocieras mis circunstancias! Yo haré lo que sea para proteger a Eris-sama ¡Incluso si eso incluye matarte y perder mis alas!

 **B-Entonces confirmemos eso**

Desde atrás de Lucia, Kazuma B y Kazuma A se encontraban de pie, con B sonriendo de forma relajada apoyando sus armas en sus hombros, mientras A se encontraba visiblemente nervioso. Lucia sin embargo los ignoró y miró a I

-Si logro acabar contigo Eris-sama podrá vivir feliz, no tendrá que preocuparse de que le rompas el corazón ¡Me aseguraré de no vuelva a sufrir por tu culpa!

Lucia alzó su bastón invocando la magia definitiva, un poder incluso mayor que la explosión de Megumin, el ataque que llevaba por nombre "sol negro" comenzaba a ganar poder mientras Kazuma I solo podía ver estupefacto

I–Chi-chicos ¡¿Van a ayudarme o qué?!

 **B-¡Todos contra ella, no dejen que use el bastón!**

Entonces los tres Kazumas corrieron hacia Lucia

Kazuma B llegó a Lucia a tiempo y con el hacha golpeó el bastón, deshaciendo el hechizo, A y B agarraron a Lucia de los hombros y Kazuma I agarró el bastón, tratando de quitárselo, pero Lucia extendió sus alas y lanzó hacia atrás a los dos Kazumas que la retenían. Kazuma I miró sorprendido a Lucia quién jaló del bastón y alzó vuelo hacia atrás, jalando a I que se soltó y rodó por el suelo, reuniéndose con los otros Kazumas

Los tres se levantaron y vieron a Lucia, quien les daba la espalda preparando su hechizo desde el aire

 _B-Mierda... Bien, I toma esto_

B le da a I su katana de nombre largo, quien lo tomó un poco confundido

 _B-Toma esto A_

B sacó de su bolsillo un... Cuchillo pequeño. Kazuma A miró a B como si le dijera "¿Es una maldita broma?"

Kazuma B se levantó y miró su hacha con una sonrisa

 _B-El hacha es para ella_

Y entonces lanzó el hacha hacia Lucia

El arma giró por el aire y golpeó a Lucia en la espalda, justo en medio de sus alas. Ella gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo

 _B-Vaya, no esperaba que le diera_

I-Siento que eso no bastará para ganarle

 **B-Solo quitémosle el bastón**

A-"Bind" Podría funcionar o no, pero algo es algo. Y ya quítenle el bastón

Lucia se levantó ya curada, agarró el hacha y los miró furiosa, Kazuma B respondió al gesto con una sonrisa burlona y dio unos pasos al frente

 **B-Muy bien chicos**

Golpea su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda

 _B-¡Hagamos un espectáculo!_ **¡Oi, era mi turno!** _Meh_

B corrió hacia Lucia determinado y sin ningún rastro de miedo. Lucia formó una esfera de fuego y disparó contra B, pero la esfera falló y explotó detrás de B quien siguió corriendo. Lucia miró confundida dicha escena debido a que estaba segura de haber apuntado bien, nuevamente volvió a crear otra esfera pero el doble de grande y lo lanza contra B, pero nuevamente falla y produce un gran explosión detrás de B. Lucia suelta un grito de desesperación y lanza múltiples esferas de fuego, lanzando por último una gran Esfera de fuego. Delante de Kazuma B, las esferas pequeñas impactaron a los lados, produciendo pequeñas explosiones que básicamente no le hicieron nada, B siguió corriendo hasta dar un salto y golpear a Lucia en el pecho con una patada voladora

I-¿Se supone que ahora tiene el ultra instinto?

Kazuma B giro por el suelo y se detuvo con una rodilla en el suelo, la gran esfera por fin impactó, formando una gran y mega explosión, detrás de B. Él se levantó y miró a la pantalla

 _B-Escena producida por Michael Bay._ **Ahora es mi turno**

Y una vez más, Kazuma B corrió hacia Lucia, pero por suerte estaba más cerca ahora. Ella miró con desesperación una salida y arrojó el hacha hacia B, él se giró de lado, viendo pasar el hacha delante de él y lo atrapó en el último segundo con su mano izquierda

 **B-Gracias**

Y finalmente alcanzó a Lucia, ella se cubrió con su bastón, pero B lo hizo a un lado con el hacha, lanzó un derechazo a Lucia y pateó su pierna detrás de la rodilla, obligándola a arrodillarse y acabó dándole un rodillazo en la cara

Lucia se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con la cara al cielo, por otro lado B retrocede sin darle la espalda

 **B-Fue fácil**

Kazuma B se limpió el polvo de las manos y volteó un segundo atrás antes de mirar enfrente de nuevo

 ** _B-¡¿Eh?!_** _X_ **2**

Rápidamente giró hacia atrás, viendo a los otros dos Kazumas parados sin hacer nada

 _B-¡Oigan, se suponía que debían venir y hacer algo! ¡Dije una maldita frase de acción, no hay nada más obvio que eso! ¡No sean flojos como sus escritores y vengan a hacer algo!_

Ambos Kazumas se encogen de hombros, como que no quieren la cosa. B suelta un suspiro molesto, pero luego grita de frustración mientras patea la tierra

 _B-¡Grraaaagh!_

Sin embargo se calma y vuelve a darles la espalda

 **B-Meh, olvidé por un momento que estoy tratando con un prota cliché en romanticismos**

B gira la cabeza para echarles una mirada

 **B-Y con un lolicon**

Entonces vuelve a ver de frente

A-Parece que funcionó el plan, bien hecho... Creo...

B giró a verlos ya molesto

 **B-¡Ay vamos! ¡¿Ni con los insultos dicen alg_?! ¡Graaagh!**

Entonces una gran carga eléctrica recorre el cuerpo Kazuma B, quien cae de rodillas y se apoya en sus brazos para no caer de cara

Detrás de él se encontraba Lucia apuntando en su dirección con su bastón

I-Ay pobre, ya se murió

-Haa~ haa~ n-no crean que me venceran tan fácilmente

I-Mierda, olvide que ella seguía aquí

 **B-¡Solo me había sido aturdido! ¡¿Cuándo exactamente la viste matarme?!**

B se levantó y se quejó mientras agarraba a Kazuma I de su camisa

Los tres Kazumas pronto miraron a Lucia, quien empezó a formar el máximo hechizo de explosión. B soltó a I, corrió hacia Lucia y se lanzó para derribarla, Lucia se elevó con sus alas, esquivand sonriendo de forma burlona, pero de la nada fue jalada hacia abajo

Lucia se esforzó en no perder el vuelo y miro hacia abajo, Kazuma A se sostenía de su pierna y la retenía. A jaló de Lucia y logró tirarla de cara al suelo, A le arrebató el bastón a Lucia y estaba por salir corriendo, pero Lucia agarró su pierna y lo hizo caer. Kazuma I corrió hacia A, tomó el bastón y siguió corriendo, él miró atrás y vio a Lucia acercándose a él a toda velocidad. Sin tiempo para pensar en un plan, I arrojó el bastón hacia A, quien se había levantado

Kazuma A vio él bastón dirigiéndose hacia él y se preparó para atraparlo, pero Lucia lo empujó a un lado y lo atrapó. Kazuma A apuntó su puño a Lucia

A-¡Wind Breath!

Usando su magia de viento, junto a la tierra que tenía en su puño, lanzó el polvo hacia los ojos de Lucia, pero ella se hizo a un lado y Kazuma B, quien estaba detrás de ella, fue el que se cubrió los ojos y gritó

 _B-¡Mis ojos!_

Aun con los ojos cerrados, Kazuma B lanzó un derechazo adelante, esperando darle a Lucia pero era Kazuma A el que lo recibió, B lanzó un izquierdazo a Kazuma A, acertando una vez más y luego dio una patada a los bajos, A se agachó por un segundo adolorido y gritando en silencio antes de enderezarse y recibir un Uppercut de parte de B

Kazuma B frotó sus ojos y por fin pudo abrirlos, vio a Kazuma A en el suelo y… Se encogió de hombros. B miró a su derecha y fue lanzado por los aires hasta chocar con la pared de piedras y caer de cara al suelo, B se apoyó en sus manos y estaba por levantarse, pero una roca lo golpeó en su cabeza y cayó inconsciente

Kazuma I corrió hacia Lucia y trató de quitarle el bastón, al intentar atacarla con la katana de nombre raro, pero ella lo electrocutó. I cayó al suelo apenas consciente, dejando caer su arma cerca de los pies del Ángel

 ** _-¡YA BASTA!_**

Lucia gritó furiosa y levantó el bastón al aire para preparar su hechizo

Kazuma B levantó la cabeza y miró la situación en la que se encuentran, miró a los otros Kazumas en el suelo y golpea el suelo frustrado, se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia Lucia

B-¡No sé porque hago esto!

Lucia estaba por lanzar su explosión, pero Kazuma B agarra el bastón y jala de él, haciendo que el hechizo se disipara al distraerse. Lucia miró molesta a Kazuma B, quien se veía como si quisiera gritar "¡¿Por qué hice eso?!"

B vio que de su lado, el bastón producía una brillante luz de la punta. Girando a la derecha al mismo tiempo que jalaba. Un rayo fue disparado por el bastón momentáneamente, pero B logró arrebatarle el bastón a Lucia y ese ataqué cesó

B-¡L-Lo logre!

Kazuma B volteó sonriente, como si no se lo creyera

*¡Stab!*

B bajo la mirada y vio la mano de Lucia, sosteniendo la espada que le atravesaba el pecho. B levantó la mirada, Lucia tenía la cabeza baja, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, ella soltó la espada y retrocedió unos pasos. A e I se levantaron y miraron sorprendidos a B, quien les devolvió la mirada, su voz apenas pudo formar las siguientes palabras

B-Me lleva la...

Kazuma B no terminó su frase y cayó sobre su hombro izquierdo, los otros Kazumas por fin encontraron palabras que decir

A-¡Ahh! ¡Auch! Bueno, intente... Emm... Olvídalo

I-E-esto no puede ser cierto ¡Me alegra de no haber sido yo!… Di-digo, que lastima que está herido… Y muerto, pero estoy seguro de que su Aqua podrá hacer algo

Lucia respiraba con pesadez mientras volteaba a ver a los otros Kazumas con una mirada asesina

Entonces Lucia es embestida y tirada al suelo de cara, sobre ella se encontraba B, quien contuvo el ala derecha de Lucia contra el suelo con su mano, alzó la mano izquierda, en la que sostenía el bastón, y comenzó a golpear a lo largo del ala como si se tratara de un martillo y un clavo, sonando varias veces "¡CRACK!" por los golpes, acompañado con los gritos del ángel

Lucia trató de alejar a B con su otra ala, pero él dejó de golpear, con su brazo izquierdo rodeando el ala por enfrente mientras la derecha la rodeaba por detrás, B jaló el ala de Lucia al mismo tiempo que la ponía de costado y tiraba de su brazo derecho hacia arriba. Lucía soltó otro grito mientras otro "¡CRAK!" se escuchaba

Kazuma B se levantó y miró a los otros Kazuma

 _B-Haaa no sé ustedes pero yo me siento mejor ahora_

Ambos Kazumas vieron a B confundidos debido a la espada atravesando su pecho

A-Sigues vivo... Con una espada en el pecho, pero vivo. Ah~ esto no estaba en el plan

I-Ah ¿Alguien más cree que él ya debería estaré muerto? ¡¿O soy el único cuerdo aquí?!

 **B-Oh eso**

Kazuma B levanta el Bastón de Lucia

 **B-Al parecer esto puede curarme, lo sé porque siento como si una cálida corriente recorriera esta mano y fuera por todo mi cuerpo, y no hay sangre**

Kazuma B sacó la espada en su pecho como si nada, la hoja ni siquiera estaba manchada por una gota de sangre y la herida en su pecho ya estaba curada, como si ni hubiera estado ahí

 **B-Por un momento olvidé lo que se sentía ser apuñalado**

B guardó la espada y miró a los otros Kazumas, quienes estaban… Tranquilos, bueno, ya habían muerto antes. Lucia mir él le devuelve la mirada

 _B-Creo que ya no necesitarás esto_

Agarrando el bastón por los extremos con ambas manos, rápidamente lo bajo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rodilla, partiendo el bastón de un rodillazo y tirando los restos a los lados

-... E-Eso era una reliquia de la bóveda de Zeus… ¡¿Cómo diablos lo partiste a la mitad?!

B mira a los otros Kazumas un segundo y vuelve a mirar a Lucia, solo para levantar los hombros y las manos

 _B-Solo lo hice_

Lucia trata de levantarse del suelo pero B la mantiene abajo con un pisotón sobre su espalda. B deja de pisar a Lucia y ve al resto de los Kazumas

 **B-Bien, creo que ya podemos ir terminando el cap ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos por bebidas?**

I-¡Aún no terminamos, tenemos que destruir el cristal o todos moriremos!

 _B-Ah cierto, me olvidé de eso, llevamos como 9 mil palabras sin mencionarlo y... Oigan ¿Y la chica Ángel?_

Todos los Kazumas miran a su alrededor, buscando con preocupación a Lucia pero sin lograr verla, cuando vuelven a verse entre sí, B había desaparecido

* * *

Ahora Lucia se encuentra corriendo muy herida, escapando desesperada. Kazuma B sale de entre los arbustos y taclea a Lucia contra un árbol, ella se desliza hacia el suelo y entonces es atada al árbol por la habilidad de Kazuma

 **B-¿Creíste que habías terminado tus escenas? Nah, ahora viene la parte divertida**

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Cómo es posible que un ridículo humano como tú pueda vencerme?!

Lucia gritaba totalmente histérica por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero Kazuma B miraba en silencio a Lucia, como si esperara algo

 **B-... Oye ¿No preguntarás por qué quiero torturarte? Al menos finge interés**

-Tch, ustedes los humanos, seres codiciosos y llenos de odio, son agresivos y no dudarán en usar cualquier método para conseguir lo que quieren. ¡Es por eso que los quiero lejos de Eris-sama, no dejaré que la lastimen y la corrompan con su actitud tan podrida!

Kazuma B patea a Lucia en el estómago

 _B-Cállate_

Kazuma B saca el hacha de su cinturón

 _B-¿Sabes? En todos mis años de existencia como un Oc, intentar ser asesinado por un ángel enamorada de una Diosa no es para nada nuevo. Pero ahora, es personal, no porque llegaste a casi matarnos varias veces ni nada, sino porque te metiste con el ship de un fanático, ese ship es tu Eris con I, y ese fanático, soy yo_

Kazuma B golpea con su hacha a un lado de la cabeza de Lucia, dejando el hacha incrustada en la madera. Se tronó las manos y sonrió de una manera escalofriante

 ** _B-No te mataré por órdenes de Ivan, pero, lo que estoy por hacer... Lo voy a gozar, como no lo puedes imaginar_** _X_ **2**

Entonces Kazuma B mira a la pantalla, los mira a ustedes directamente a los ojos

 **B-Esto es algo que los lectores y los Dioses no deben ver**

Con su mano cubrió la pantalla, sin dejar ningún hueco visible, y todo se volvió oscuro

* * *

Zeus y Eris se encontraban viendo a través de un portal como B cubría su vista y ya no podían ver nada. Eris mira a su padre confundida y pregunta

-Em… ¿Cómo supo que lo observábamos?

Zeus por otro lado reacciona de forma más alarmada

-¡¿Que dem…?! ¡¿Ese maldito chico?! Sabía que había algo extraño en él, pero poder hacer eso

En ese momento Eris parece darse cuenta de algo y mira a su padre de forma acusatoria

-Padre… ¿Acaso esto es obra tuya?

-Hmm ¿No sé a qué te refieres?

No hace falta decir que Eris no se tragó esa excusa

-¡No mientas, ese bastón que ha estado usando es la reliquia sagrada que tú debes de proteger!

-Huh, ahora que lo dices tienes razón, parece ser que lo robó de mis aposentos. Bien, eso no importa ahora, la situación aquí está momentáneamente controlada

Con un chasquido Zeus abre un portal donde al otro lado se puede ver a Kazuma A e I, los dos sentados en el suelo exhaustos

-¡No creas que deje de sospechar de ti, padre!

Eris cruza el portal y Kazuma I al verla no puede evitar sentirse más tranquilo. Eris se lanza para abrazar a Kazuma I, mientras que Zeus cruza el portal y mira eso molesto

A-¿Ya es tiempo fuera? Bien. Señor Zeus, podría regañar a ese chiste de Ángel, fue una maldita molestia

Zeus ignoró por completó a Kazuma A. Kazuma I seguía abrazando a Eris mientras Zeus lo miraba con aquella aura asesina. En un momento de pensar una duda surgió en I

I-Oiga ¿Acaso no había dicho que no tenía poderes?

Zeus al escuchar la pregunta de Kazuma I no pudo evitar sentir el sudor frío cayendo de su nuca, Eris al mismo tiempo volteó a ver a su padre

-Es cierto, padre ¿Acaso mentiste desde el inicio?

A-Cierto, de repente que escena cliché es esta, nos manda a un lugar peligroso para... ¡Demonios!

-Padre ¿Acaso está es otra de tus pruebas? ¡Kazuma ya te demostró que sería fiel y que me cuidaría y amaría sin importar que!

-¡Él no ha demostrado nada más que lo contrario! Es un hombre peligroso que debe ser detenido lo más rápido posible

I-… Eto, realmente no sé a qué se refiere con peligroso, la verdad soy muy inofensivo

Sin ánimos de entrometerse, Kazuma A solo observa la discusión familiar "De todos modos no tengo nada que ver aquí" fue lo que pensó

-¡¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas mi relación con Kazuma?! ¡Mejor aún! ¡¿Por qué no te dejas de entrometer en mi relación?! ¡Soy totalmente libre de salir con quién yo quiera y tú no tienes palabra en eso!

-¡Soy tu padre y el dios mayor de este mundo, y no dejaré que ninguna hija mía salga con un simple mortal, un estúpido y ridículo mortal!

I-Sigo aquí ¿Sabe?

A-Emm ¿Dónde está B? Siento que diría algo extraño sobre esto

Entonces B sale de entre los arbustos, cargando una bolsa en su hombro, totalmente confundido

B-Oigan ¿Me perdí de algo?

A-Oh ahí estas, comentarios graciosos, necesitamos eso, otra vez están discutiendo sobre Zeus que sigue rechazando la idea de que I este con su Eris, y nos mandó en esta misión esperando que muramos en el proceso

 _B-¿Ah eso? Ya lo sabíamos, estaba en el guión_

A-Debería leer ese guion

 **B-No puedes, no eres tan importante como yo**

Eris y Zeus ignoraban la reunión de los Kazumas mientras continuaban discutiendo

-¡Ya te dije que no saldré con ninguno de los otros dioses, todos son unos hipócritas además de que solo se preocupan por ellos!

-¡Entonces vive sola, no es importante que salgas con alguien, con que no salgas con un mortal aceptaré lo que sea!

Kazuma I miró a sus otros Yo y con cansancio dijo

I-Por favor, acabemos ya con esto

A-Poco a poco, solo veo una opción y esa... Tan imposible, si tan solo tuvieras el poder para imponerte ante Zeus

Dice Kazuma A dando palmadas de apoyo en la espalda de I

 **B-Muy bien ustedes dos, cállense y miren esta maravilla**

Kazuma B se acercó a los dioses y metió una mano en su pantalón

D-Digo bolsillo

Y saca una gran y brillante gema azul resplandeciente

A-¿Heh? ¿Que miremos qué?

Kazuma I voltea a ver la gema que Kazuma B tenía en sus manos

I-¿De dónde sacaste eso?… Espera ¡¿En qué maldito momento desapareció el pilar de luz?!

A-¡Ah! Hace unos segundos creí que era el cadáver de Lucia. Bien, se terminó la misión, supongo

Pero ambos Dioses ignoraro discutían sin señales de parar en ningún momento. Al ver que Zeus y Eris seguían peleando, Kazuma B soltó un suspiro y apuntó su mano a Zeus

 _B-Create Water_

Y empapó a Zeus, quien reaccionó furioso

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te asesine?!

 _B-¡Mire la puta gema!_

A-Ah, bien, mejor voy del otro lado

Kazuma A camina hasta donde estaban Eris e I

Zeus ve que B sostiene la gema que estaba causando todo este problema en un principio. Sin creerlo del todo

-Tú… ¿La conseguiste?

 _B-Fue fácil, un guardián el cual me puso en una prueba y si no la superaba me pondría en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, bla bla bla. Cosas del oficio_

Zeus giró hacia atrás y dio unos pasos, sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa

-Vaya... Nunca creí que lo lograrían... Saber que ustedes lo lograron

 **B-Nop, ellos no, solo yo lo conseguí**

-Ahora... Supongo que debemos destruir la gema, pero debe ser a través de un método preciso y con movimientos totalmente calculados porque sino

*¡Crack!*

Todos miraron a B, quién se sacudía las manos para quitarse el polvo de la gema, entonces el agujero en el cielo comenzó a absorber los cuerpos de los Kazumas que cayeron hace tiempo, y una vez absorbió todos los cadáveres se cerró. Zeus miró sorprendido ese suceso y bajo la mirada a B incrédulo. Kazuma B miró a la pantalla con una expresión decepcionado

 _B-Pero que escritores tan flojos_

I-… Bueno, eso soluciona todo, ahora me encantaría que se fueran a su dimensión

-No seas grosero Kazuma. Lamento todo lo sucedido por culpa de mi padre. ¡El cual dejará de entrometerse en mi relación o lo desconoceré por completó!

Eris se inclinó hacia los Kazumas en forma de disculpa, quienes se abochornaron un poco, y luego le gritó a Zeus, asustando ligeramente a todos por el tono tan alto

Zeus sintió la mirada gélida y penetrante de su hija y no tuvo más opción que quedarse en silencio, fingiendo que aceptaría lo que su hija había dicho… Pero claro que no estaba de acuerdo

-Ahora padre, regrésalos a su mundo

-…

Sin decir nada, Zeus comenzó a abrir dos portales, uno para cada Kazuma, mientras él hacia esto los Kazumas se despedían

I-Bueno, fue una molestia tenerlos aquí

B-Lo mismo digo, a ambos

Kazuma B se dirige a su portal... Pero se da la vuelta con una sonrisa amistosa

 **B-Bien muchachos, fue una gran aventura este crossover, sin duda nos ganamos un oscar. Toma A, es una almohada, la rellené de plumas. Acéptalo o te rompo las piernas**

Kazuma B le da a Kazuma A la bolsa, que resulta ser una almohada, y él lo toma dudoso

Confundido por el regalo que acababa de recibir, Kazuma A se quedó pensando un momento, momento que Kazum aprovecharon para despedirse

I-Bien, parece que esto es todo, gracias por hacer todo el trabajo por nosotros, supongo

 **B-Vamos amigo, un poco más lejos**

Kazuma B rodea el cuello de Kazuma I con su brazo y se alejan varios pasos de A, que revisaba la almohada por algún rastro extraño de lo que sea

 **B-Escucha I, creo que después de todo lo que pasamos, somos compañeros, amigos, hermanos**

I-Sabes, diría lo mismo, pero ese truco que haces con las voces sin la magia de Aqua me asusta un poco

 _B-¿Quién dice que es un truco?_

I-¡Ves, lo hiciste otra vez!… Sabes, debería dejar de sorprenderme. Aun así, gracias, me quitaste un enorme peso de encima

 _B-No es nada._ **Si nos necesitas, puedes llamarme, solo deja un grito de socorro o algo en algún cap tuyo e iré... Pero escucha con atención lo que diré**

El tono relajado de B pasó a ser uno serio y frío. Kazuma I escucho atento a lo que B estaba por decir

 **B-Sí haces llorar a tu Eris, si veo que le rompes el corazón, y peor, si la cambias por Megumin,** _cualquiera es medio aceptable, pero no Megumin._ **Nada me detendrá, estés en el fic o mundo o universo... Te buscaré, te encontraré y te mataré ¿Entendido?**

I-…

Kazuma I no tuvo más opción que asentir con la cabeza, esperando a que algo o alguien lo alejaran del demente

Kazuma B sonríe de forma amistosa y le da una palmada en la espalda

 **B-¡Es bueno que me escucharas!** _Ahora vamos con A, tú te despides con él y luego yo y así acabamos con el crossover_

Ambos Kazumas caminaron de regreso, con I unos pasos de distancia de B. Kazuma A dejó de revisar la almohada y los vio

A-Ah~ se supone que te maldiga por meternos en tus problemas, pero eres yo, con diferencias, pero eres yo al final. Suerte con tu suegro, y no hagas llorar a Eris-sama, no quiero ser involucrado otra vez. Adiós I

I-S-sí, no quiero recordarte de que por tu culpa y por ser un lolicon complicaste este problema, pero no importa, por lo menos no eres como ese desquiciado

Kazuma A ignora a I para mira despedirse

A-Y... Oye, tirare esto en el camino, espero no te moleste

Kazuma A mira con desprecio la bolsa

A-Bueno adiós B, espero recuperes tu cordura algún día

I-… Ahora me está ignorando

Kazuma B ignora a Kazuma I, mira a Kazuma A seriamente por unos segundos y…

 _B-... ¿Sabes qué? Ya vete_

Kazuma B patea a Kazuma A, quien retrocede tambaleante hacia su portal y este se cierra

 _B-Haaa quise hacer eso desde hace tiempo_

Kazuma B mira a Kazuma I, con tranquilidad le puso una mano en su hombro y dijo

 _B-Nos vemos en el próximo crossover_

I-Por favor, que no se repita

 _B-Créeme, siempre hay secuelas_

Entonces B se dirige a su portal, pero antes de entrar alza el puño al cielo y finalmente cruza. El portal se cerró y finalmente, los Kazumas se habían ido, dejando a solo a los Dioses y a I

I-… Bueno, me alegra que esto ya haya acabo, ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

Dice Kazuma, el único e irrepetible, a Eris, la cual lo miraba sin nada que decir

-Bien, creo que ahora acabaré contigo

-¡Padre, ni se te ocurra!

Una nueva pelea comenzó entre los dos dioses mientras el mundo volvía a la normalidad

I-Haa~, como me gustaría que mi suerte fuera bendita y no maldita

* * *

Y con una patada en el trasero volví al mismo lugar de donde me habían raptado… ¿Invocado?

A-¡Megumin!

Fue lo primero que grite

Luego de llamar a Megumin levante mi mano para ver la bolsa que traía conmigo

A-¿Dónde debería tirar esto?

Sin importarme lo arrojé por la ventana que estaba en lo más alto de la habitación de baño

De vuelta a mis intereses. Continué con lo que hacía antes que fuera transportado a otro universo y me encontrara con los otros yo, Zeus y su hija Eris

A-La diosa de la fortuna Eris tenía padre…

Luego de pensar en voz alta concluí que debía tener más cuidado en mis movimientos con Chris. Aunque nuestra relación no pasa de amigos y compañeros de equipo

Mientras me quitaba los pantalones pensé en otras cosas. Y recordé a esas otras dos personas que no eran nada menos que yo de otros universos

A-… Al parecer tengo oportunidades con Eris, pero eso no pasará. No quiero provocar otro fin del mundo. Y, por otro lado, él con sus voces y personalidades cambiantes, habré hablado con él verdaderamente… me da igual, de todos modos, no lo volveré a ver

Cubierto con una elegante bata que estaba fuera de juego con el lugar. Era como si la más fina nobleza estuviera en un establo de caballos de granja

Tomé una pipa que al igual que la bata compré en Alcanretia. Como si realmente fumara de la pipa salí con elegancia del baño

A-Megumin, creo que te hice esperar

No había nadie

Me recosté en la cama y me puse jugar con la pipa por largas horas, hasta que por fin alguien apareció en la casa

-¡Kazuma!

Dijo Megumin sorprendida

-Tú… habías desa…

Antes que terminara de hablar la tomé de la cintura y la besé en los labios

Esperé mucho para perder el tiempo en discusiones y reclamos

Era de día, pero a quien le importa el horario. Sin miedo a lo que pueda suceder Megumin y yo tuvimos sexo

Esta va por ustedes B e I

Por cierto, mientras salía de la habitación noté a Komekko cocinar algo en una fogata. Y su costado la bolsa que traje conmigo, pero en este caso, la bolsa estaba vacía

* * *

Kazuma (B) salió de su portal a su mundo, justo en las afueras

 _Fire: Haaa, al fin volvimos_

 **Skull: ¿Vamos por tacos?**

Kazuma corrió hacia el pueblo y una vez en él, sin importarle la gente en medio, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al gremio de aventureros y fue a una mesa en particular donde se encontraban su grupo junto a Chris. Todas se levantaron al verlo y la primera en hablar fue Darkness

-¡Kazuma, nos preocupaste a todas!

Kazuma pasó de largo y caminó hasta estar frente a Chris, que retrocedió ligeramente al estar tan cerca

-¿K-Kazuma, qué sucede?

Él, en silencio, se arrodillo de repente y abrazó a Chris por la cintura, completamente asustado. Darkness y Megumin quedaron impactadas por eso, Aqua inclinó la cabeza curiosa y Chris soltó un pequeño chillido por la sorpresa

B-… No quiero conocer a tu padre, nunca en mi vida quiero conocerlo

-¡¿Eso qué significa?! ¡Oye quítate!

Chris empujaba a Kazuma lejos de ella, pero él no se despegaba de ella

* * *

 **Y así acaba todo**

 **Hora de los créditos**

 **Eris-sama, IvanCarmesi**

 **Zeus, IvanCarmesi (Yo Escenas explicadoras)**

 **Lucia, IvanCarmesi y Yo**

 **Anciano del puente, Yo**

 **Kazuma A, AldairD**

 **Kazuma B, Yo**

 **Kazuma I, IvanCarmesi**

 **Fire, Él mismo**

 **Skull, Él mismo**

 **Parte 1, Dirigido por IvanCarmesi**

 **Parte 2, Dirigido por Aldair**

 **Parte 3, Dirigido por Mi**

 **Crossover escrito por los tres**

* * *

Vanir se encontraba saliendo de la tienda cargando un paquete, a altas horas de la noche, encontrándose con B, parado enfrente con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión cansada

-Moi no entiende por qué tú querrías pedir a Moi que haga algo como esto

Vanir abre el paquete y revela una caja pequeña la cual tenía un botón rojo fundido en la parte superior

 **B-¿Acaso importa? Siempre y cuando tengas dinero estás de acuerdo en hacer algo pequeño como esto**

Vanir sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras le entregaba a **B** el cubo, él le entrega el dinero y se separan

 _Fire: Vaya, funcionó, y solo tuvimos que darle un millón_

 **Skull: Hora de la sorpresa Final**

 ** _B_** se dirigió a la mansión, donde se cambió a su ropa de Ladrón Caballeroso. Una vez colocada la máscara, **_B_** se acercó al cubo, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su boca y presionó el botón, su alrededor se volvió borroso antes de desaparecer en un rápido flash

* * *

(Fic "Konosuba: Bendiciones a Este Chico con Mucha Suerte.")

Kazuma (de ese Fic) corría por Axel, directo a la salida, con una expresión de furia en su rostro, el cual parecía emanar un aura maligna. Girando por una esquina, es derribado por **_B_** , quien lo golpeó con una silla en su cara, destrozándola y dejando a ese Kazuma en el suelo

-Auch ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Sin ninguna clase de respuesta, Kazuma recibió un derechazo de **_B_** , el ultimó soltó un gruñido antes de pasar a darle una paliza, golpeándolo múltiples veces e incluso pateándolo como si solo fuera una pelota

 ** _B_** finalmente se detuvo, miró como en el suelo se encontraba Kazuma bastante herido, retorciéndose un poco por el dolor. **_B_** señaló a Kazuma y le dijo en tono resentido

 _B-Eso, es por tardar tanto en los caps_

 ** _B_** lanza una patada al estómago de Kazuma antes de sacar el cubo de quien sabe dónde y presionar el botón, desapareciendo y dejando a ese Kazuma tirado en el suelo

* * *

(Fic "Konosuba: Hora de cambiar")

Un Kazuma muy herido en un espacio completamente oscuro y vacío tocaba su hombro derecho adolorido, frente a él había un enorme ¿Conejo? Que se hacía polvo. Tomo un momento de silencio, mirando el lugar antes de decir con voz apagada

-… ¿Cuánto más voy a tener que sufrir para salir de este sitio?

Entonces el sonido de alguien masticando resonó por el lugar, Kazuma miró confundido por todos lados antes de ver por su derecha a **_B_** , quien se apoyaba en una pared invisible con su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho comía una zanahoria. **_B_** tragó la zanahoria y miró a Kazuma

 **B-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?**

Kazuma miró confundido a la copia frente a él, que por alguna razón usaba una máscara y comía un vegetal como si se tratara de un conejo

-Oooh, ya sé, estoy en el Crossover de los Kazumas ¿Verdad?

 **B-Oi, solo yo puedo ser el que rompa la cuarta pared. Iba a ayudarte pero, ya no quiero**

 ** _B_** tira la zanahoria a un lado y saca el cubo

-¡Espera, aún quiero aparecer!

Y **_B_** desapareció

* * *

(Fic "Konosuba: Los 7 pecados capitales")

Darkness estaba vestida como una súcubo y estaba cargando a Aqua, quien estaba con muchas pisadas, Megumin tenía en sus brazos una cría de Lagarto Corredor y Dust tenía su mano atrapado en algún tipo de jarrón, y Yunyun se encontraba normal. Todos ellos mirando a un tipo enmascarado de entre unos 18 años, esbelto, cabello plateado y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que se veían por las ranuras de su máscara, Kano para los que no lo saben. Kano se encontraba dirigiendo su mano hacia su propia cara, tomando su macara

-Tras esta máscara…

"Tras esa máscara…" Pensaron los presentes

¡Kano se quitó la máscara para revelar…!

-¡Hay otra máscara! ¿Lindo, no?

-… X9

Entonces todos gritaron como locos, Kano estaba por encogerse de hombros, pero una mano se apoyó en su hombro, lo giró media vuelta, estando máscara a máscara con **_B_** , quien con su mano libre levantó la máscara de Kano y soltó un silbido de impresión

 ** _B-Vaya, con que así es_** _X_ **2**

Kano empujó a **_B_** lejos de él y se apresuró en revisar que su rostro no se revelara a los demás, **_B_** miraba a Kano como si meditara de forma relajada, mientras el otro se encontraba a punto de liberar una sed de sangre, pero Darkness intervino

-¿Ka-Kazuma?

La impresión en su voz y en su rostro llamó la atención de Kano, sobre todo cuando vio que junto a Darkness, Megumin parecía estar por llorar, con su rostro paralizado por la sorpresa, como si no creyera lo que ve delante de ella

-Vo… Volviste

Megumin cubrió su boca, como si eso fuera a prevenir las lágrimas a punto de desbordar por sus ojos

 _B-Guarden su sentimentalismo, por dios que dramáticas_

 ** _B_** arruinó el momento, exclamando de forma cansada al escuchar a esas dos

 **B-Escuchen, no hay mucho tiempo**

 ** _B_** saca el cubo de la nada

 **B-La verdadera identidad de Kano es…**

Kano recordó la situación y miró a **_B,_** pero este sonrió y presionó el botón, desapareciendo

* * *

(Fic "Konosuba: Un Mundo Sin Suerte")

Kazuma, ya siendo un adulto, se encontraba sentado con unos niños, un niño y una niña para ser precisos, sentados en sus piernas

-Bien niños, ya saben el final de la historia

La niña, Aurora, miró a su Kazuma como si estuviera regañándolo de forma juguetona

-¡Pero si fue Mamá la que dijo el final de la historia!

El niño junto a ella, Luque, se unió a su hermana

-¡Es verdad! ¡Papá no sabe dar un final a las historias!

Era un buen ambiente familiar…

Era

Pronto los tres escucharon algo y miraron detrás de ellos, encontrándose a **_B_** sentado en el suelo, quien se… ¿Cubría los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar?

 **B-Joder que gran historia, me he emocionado y todo, que final EPICO *Sniff, sniff*. La pelea fue un asco, demasiado forzado, y el final de lo más cliché, pero eso sí que me emocionó *Sniff*…** _Meh, le doy un 8 de 10_

Cambiando por completo su actitud en las últimas palabras, como si le diera igual, **_B_** se levantó del suelo y dio unos cuantos aplausos de forma calmada

Kazuma, abrazando a sus hijos por precaución, preguntó desconfiado

-¿Tú quién eres?

 **B-Tranquilo Batman, no te haré nada… Planeaba hacerlo, lo admito, pero no lo haré… Ahora si me disculpas, debo recuperar la imagen de rudo para los lectores**

 ** _B_** sacó el cubo y presionó el botón, desapareciendo al instante de la vista de esos tres

* * *

(Fic "Cualquier Kazumin")

Megumin corría aterrorizada por las calles destrozadas de Axel, no tenía ni su bastón, sombrero o capa. Su alrededor estaba lleno de edificios destruidos y en llamas, algunos aventureros gravemente heridos arrastrándose atemorizados a algún lugar seguro

-¡Kazuma! ¡¿Kazuma dónde estás?!

Con el miedo en su voz, ella corrió hacia una esquina oscurecida, de pronto una silueta salió de la esquina y la atacó con un arma, Megumin se agachó al tiempo que soltaba un grito, siguió de largo una vez que el arma se atoró en la pared, obligando a la silueta a tratar de liberarla. El extraño logró sacar su arma y giró a ver a Megumin, caminando fuera de la oscuridad

-¡Megumin!

Megumin quitó su vista del extraño y vio delante de ella a Kazuma, él se encontraba en el suelo, sangrando por una herida en las costillas

-¡Kazuma!

Megumin gritó aliviada al ver a su amado

Pero, ella fue amarrada por una cuerda de brazos y piernas. Megumin cayó al suelo de golpe y antes de que pudiera hacer algo por liberarse, sintió una mano agarrarla de los pies y comenzar a arrastrarla. Sabiendo lo que sucedería, Megumin solo pudo soltar lágrimas y gritos de horror mientras era arrastrada hasta la oscuridad

-¡No, Megumin!

Kazuma, viendo eso, soltó un grito desesperado mientras cerraba los ojos y soportaba el dolor para levantarse, pero una vez de pie, los gritos cesaron. Kazuma abrió los ojos, en aquella dirección, solo podía ver las siluetas debido a las grandes llamas que se encontraban al fondo, pero podía ver claramente la silueta de Megumin en el suelo, y de pie delante de ella se encontraba la persona que acabó con ella, quién volteó en su dirección y mostró la espada que portaba. Él comenzó a caminar en su dirección

-¡Maldito!

Kazuma corrió contra el sujeto y lanzó un golpe, pero el sujeto se hizo a un lado y lo golpeó en la herida, Kazuma tropezó y chocó de espalda contra una pared. Haciendo presión en la herida, finalmente vio la silueta siendo iluminada por la llamas, revelando a **_B_** acercándose hasta estar frente a Kazuma. A pesar de la máscara, Kazuma podía sentir la fría expresión con la que **_B_** lo miraba. **_B_** giró la espada en su mano derecha de forma hábil y se preparó para acabar con esto, Kazuma cerró su mano en un puño y con furia gritó

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

 ** _B-… Tú eres mi peor problema_** _X_ **2**

Y finalmente, la espada atravesó el pecho de Kazuma, con la punta llegando a atravesar la pared en la que se apoyaba

 ** _B_** vio como Kazuma perdió toda su fuera y murió casi al instante, él estiró los brazos al aire y soltó un bostezo

 _Fire: Haaa, esto es liberador_

 **Skull: Sep, hay que hacer esto más seguido**

Sacó el cubo y presionó el botón

* * *

(Fic "Konosuba: Un dúo de ladrones muy especial")

Kazuma se encontraba viendo una especie de grieta o portal negro en la entrada de Axel

-Demonios, esta prueba será casi imposible superarlo sin la reliquia del tiempo

Del portal salió un sujeto con una armadura de las típicas películas de ciencia ficción y todo eso del futuro, armado con una pistola tecnológicamente avanzada que parecía disparar laser en vez de balas. El sujeto vio a Kazuma y le apunto con su arma

-¿Tú eres el líder de este mundo?

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera venir, un chorro de agua mojo su cabeza, el sujeto reaccionó con espasmos al ser electrocutado por su armadura, de pronto fue derribado por **_B,_** ante la mirada confundida de Kazuma al ver a alguien igual a él. Armado con una pistola de agua, **_B_** disparó sin parar chorros de agua al casco del sujeto mientras sonreía como un niño en un juego

 _B-¡Muere muere muere!_

Con cada "Muere" él disparaba agua de su juguete hasta que se quedó sin munición y el sujeto ya había dejado de moverse. Limpiando el sudor de su frente, **_B_** soltó un suspiro y le arrojó la pistola de agua a Kazuma, quien lo atrapó sin saber que sucedía

 _B-Te dejo el resto_

Con dos dedos sobre su frente, saludó a Kazuma con una sonrisa amigable, del portal salieron varios soldados, diferentes al primero en sus armaduras. Kazuma los apuntó con la pistola de agua, pero de la punta solo salieron gotas que cayeron al suelo

 _B-Adiós_

 ** _B_** sacó el cubo

-¡Oi espera, no puedes dejarme solo en este problema!

Y **_B_** presionó el botón

* * *

(Fic "Konosuba: El final de una aventura")

Kazuma y Eris se encontraban en aquel lugar donde Kazuma iba luego de morir

Kazuma estaba en aquel círculo mágico brillante, él miró a Eris quien con una sonrisa forzada y juntando sus manos habló

-Gracias por todo Kazu_

 ** _B-¡Hijo de perraaaa!_** _X_ **2**

Kazuma fue tirado al suelo por **_B_** , sorprendiendo tanto a Eris como a ese Kazuma, el círculo desapareció y Eris miró sorprendida y confundida al otro Kazuma

-¿Eh? ¿Dos Kazumas?

 ** _B-¡Esto es por desear volver a Japón!_** _X_ **2**

 ** _B_** golpeó a Kazuma con un fuerte derechazo

 ** _B-¡Esto por la triste historia de Eris en la que parece volverse loca y comenzar a llorar por tu culpa!_** _X_ **2**

Y ahora le golpeó con un izquierdazo, Eris inclinó la cabeza confundida al escuchar lo que dijo

 ** _B-¡Y ESTO POR EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN LUEGO DEL FINAL! ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO, LA HISTORIA ESTABA BIEN SIN ESE ESPECIAL!_** _X_ **2**

 ** _B_** se levantó y pateó en la entrepierna a Kazuma, Eris cerró uno de sus ojos y dio una mueca de dolor

 ** _B-¡Y esto porque ya no se me ocurre excusas!_** _X_ **2**

 ** _B_** miró a su alrededor antes de tomar las silla de Kazuma con ambas manos y levantarla sobre su cabeza. Eris estiró las manos y trató de detenerlo

-¡Espera, esa silla es_!

 ** _B_** destruyó la silla al golpear a Kazuma con ella, volviéndola pedazos

-… Costosa

Eris terminó la frase deprimida al ver la silla hecha pedazos. Kazuma habló desde el suelo

-Se supone que aquí no siento dolor pero… En definitiva sentí todo eso

Dijo adolorido, **_B_** miró a Eris mientras sacaba el cubo

 **B-Lamento lo de la silla.** _Me dejé llevar_

Y presionó el botón

* * *

(Fic "Konosuba: DESEO SUERTE PARA ESTE FUTURO ASALTO A TU CORAZÓN")

En el gremio de aventureros se encontraban Kazuma y Chris. Kazuma usó Atar en su garganta, atando una cuerda para detener su respiración. Chris se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al ver como el rostro de Kazuma cambiaba de colores

Chris saca su daga y está por cortar la cuerda, pero **_B_** tomó su daga y con un corte limpio liberó a Kazuma. Él cayó al suelo y se tocó la garganta mientras recuperaba el aire

 **B-Toma Chris**

 ** _B_** le devolvió a Chris su daga sin voltearse a verla, ella la tomó confundida. Kazuma, ignorando el hecho de que el sujeto que lo salvó era alguien igual a él, se levantó y le agradeció a su clon/copia, lo que sea

-Gracias, la verdad hubiera preferido que no usaras un arma filosa pero muchas gra_ ¡Agh!

 ** _B_** comenzó a ahorcar a Kazuma con sus dos manos

 _B-¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO TE VOY A…! ¡ESTO NO ES UNA MALDITA HABILIDAD ASESINA, SOLO UN PUTO AHORCAMIENTO, UN MALDITO AHORCAMIENTO! Bueno, si puede matar ¡PERO NO COMO PARA LLAMARLA UNA HABILIDAD ASESINA!_

Al final, Kazuma quedó en el suelo inconsciente, rápidamente fue atendido por Chris, por otro lado **_B_** sacó el cubo y apretó el botón

* * *

En las afueras de la mansión, **_B_** entró y subió las escaleras

 _Fire: Fue un largo día_

 **Skull: En definitiva tenemos que pedir vacaciones por esto**

Al llegar a la habitación, vieron la puerta abierta. Con precaución la abrieron y miraron adentro a un Kazuma dormido, atado de brazos, amordazado, y por alguna razón con los pantalones y ropa interior abajo, dejando a la vista el pequeño excalibur

 _Fire:… ¿Dimensión equivocada?_

(Fic "No nos quedemos callados ante estos sentimientos.")

 **Skull: Por lo que leo, sí**

Sacó el cubo y desapareció

* * *

Finalmente, **_B_** regresó a su dimensión, entró a su mansión, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta a su habitación

 _Fire: Por fin, se acabó_

 **Skull: Ya quiero descansar**

Y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Pero rápidamente se abrió y **_B_** los saludó con la mano con una sonrisa

 ** _B-¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_** _X_ **2**

* * *

 **¡Por fin acabaron! Fue largo jeje**

 **Este capítulo es un crossover de los fics "Una cita con Eris-sama" y "Bendiciones para este amor explosivo". Ambos ambientados después de su cap final, sobre todo el de " Una cita con Eris-sama" así qué alerta de spoiler**

 **Historias de Konosuba hechas en Wattpad por dos buenos escritores y mis "amigos" IvanCarmesi y AldairD**

 **Digan que les pareció y**

 **Nos leemos**


	40. Chapter 40

**¡El especial de preguntas!... Aun no llega**

* * *

Era medio día, en realidad unas pocas horas después de eso, Aqua y yo nos encontrábamos almorzando en el comedor, después de todo Megumin y Darkness habían comido antes que nosotros

Yo había dormido de más debido a que hace poco ¡SALVÉ A 3 MUNDOS Y NADIE ME AGRADECIÓ POR ESO!

Aqua ya de por si duerme mucho

Y hasta ahora las voces no habían molestado, tal vez pueda ser un buen día...

¿Puse una bandera verdad?

Escuchamos unos golpes de la puerta principal, me levanté y fui a abrirla, encontrándome a Chris

-Hey Kazuma, ya vine ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

¿Eh?

Entonces llegó Mutsuruki

-¡Satou Kazuma, llegué tan pronto como pude! ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Aqua-sama?!

-Oi, Mutsuruki

-¡ES MITSURUGI, TE LO DIJE HACE CINCO MINUTOS!

Al final ambos pasaron y fueron a la sala, Aqua había terminado de almorzar por lo que quiso dar una siesta, pero fue interrumpida por... Vaya, se me olvidó el nombre otra vez

... Un momento ¿Por qué siento que ha habido demasiada paz en mi cabeza?

Entonces la puerta fue abierta de golpe por una patada, y de ella entraron dos suje_ Espera ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS SE PARECEN A MÍ?! ¡¿OTRA VEZ ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS POR UNA VERSIÓN ALTERNA MÍA?!

Ambos eran como yo, sin embargo estaban vestidos como yo cuando voy en misiones de Ladrón, aunque sus máscaras eran diferentes, una era completamente _blanca_ y la otra completamente **negra** , a diferencia de la mía ya que tenía ambos colores divididos a la mitad

-¡¿Que rayos está pasando?!

Chris reaccionó como una persona normal y gritó confundida

-Kazuma ¿Otra vez traes gente peligrosa? Ya te dije que no te juntes con raritos por más que quieras amigos

Aqua me regañó como si fuera mi madre

Nota mental: Golpear a Aqua luego de esto

El sujeto de la espada sin embargo reaccionó de forma hostil, desenvainando su arma y apuntando a los sujetos

El de Máscara Blanca se acercó a él caminando tranquilamente

-¡Más te vale no dar otro paso o saldrás heri_!

El enmascarado ignoró la espada y pateó a Mutsuruki entre las piernas, y puedo jurar que vi como una onda de viento salía disparada luego de que la patada impactara

Mutsuruki cayó al suelo chillando de dolor y rogando con voz aguda que Aqua lo curara, Aqua naturalmente hubiera ayudado a esa pobre alma, pero no quería acercase al tipo

-¡Au, au! ¡Oye no me tires del cabello!

-V-Ver a mi amiga ser tratada así mientras a mí me arrastran de la mano ¡Yo tomaré su lugar, tira de mi cabello, no debes controlar conmigo!

Sin que yo viera, el de máscara negra había subido y bajó junto a Darkness y Megumin, a la loli la agarraba del cabello, haciéndole difícil bajar las escaleras sin caerse, sin embargo, Darkness simplemente fue tomada de la mano y la trajo aquí sin ningún problema, aparte de los celos por no ser maltratada

Entonces esas dos me vieron

-¡¿Kazuma?! X2

-Sí, soy Kazuma

-¡¿Entonces quién?! X2

Finalmente él las soltó y las chicas se sentaron en el sofá, yo tuve que sentarme en el sillón junto a ellas mientras veía a los dos tipos arrastrando a Mutsuruki, atado y amordazado, y volviendo cargando junto a ellos el objeto trampa, al cual dejaron atrás de ellos por precaución

Entonces el de máscara negra habló

 **-Creo que son suficientes**

¡Esa voz!

-¡¿Oi, acaso eres tú?!

Las chicas giraron a verme confundidas, pero el de máscara blanca habló

 _-¿En serio tardaste tanto en darte cuenta que éramos nosotros?_

-¡¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber quiénes eran?! ¡Solo los conozco por las voces! ¡No habían dicho ni una palabra hasta ahora!

 **-Aaah cierto, tú no vez que las letras son negritas y cursivas**

Estaba por gritar de nuevo para saber a qué se referían, pero Darkness se adelantó y me preguntó

-Kazuma ¿Conoces a éstos sujetos?

 _-¿Conocernos? Nosotros manejamos su vida sexual_

-¡Pero si aún soy virgen!

 _-¿Y quién crees que se asegura de mantenerlo así?_

 **-Aunque no es mucho trabajo ya que eres patético con las chicas, a pesar de tener un harem**

Miré a las chicas esperando su reacción, después de todo a ellas no deberían agradarles que las califiquen de harem...

¡Oi! ¡¿Por qué se ven entre si y asienten con la cabeza de forma comprensiva?! ¡Deberían enojarse, no estar de acuerdo con ellos!

 **-Como sea**

Él llamó la atención de todos y se puso en frente

 **-Verán, debido a que no muchos leen las notas de autor al final de los caps, decidimos que sacaríamos éste corto para pedirles a los lectores que dejen preguntas a los personajes, algo como "¿Kazuma sigues virgen?" aunque todos sabemos la respuesta a eso**

-¡No me utilices de ejemplo si es para burlarte de mí!

 **-Kazuma, toooodas las preguntas son para burlarse de ti... La mayoría al menos**

Ahora el de blanco habló

 _-Muy bien, aquí tenemos varias preguntas, pero como no muchos leen las notas finales, malditos vagos, o no entendieron, inútiles, les recordamos, dejen sus preguntas a los personajes, por comentarios o mensaje privado, pueden preguntarnos a Skull y a mí también, e incluso algunas al escritor si quieren_

 **-También podrán hacer preguntas sobre el crossover, aunque no a los otros Kazumas porque... Sus escritores son vagos**

 _-Pero ahí, tienen. Dejen las preguntas y las diremos_

Él declaró eso mostrando varias cartas en su mano

 _-Es una suerte que esta historia se publique en dos páginas porque sino no tendríamos nada..._

-Hey, si dicen que tienen pocas ¿Significa que hicieron preguntas para ustedes mismos?

 **-Pff Kazuma, claro que no ¿Por quién nos tomas?**

A pesar de decir eso, pude ver claramente como el otro ocultaba varias cartas, casi la mitad, detrás de su espalda

 **-Bien lectores, ya se enteraron, así que dejen sus preguntas y las responderemos aquí**

Entonces ambos comenzaron a despedirse con la mano, viéndome mientras lo hacían...

-¿Por qué me miran?

 **-Bueno, es narración en primera persona, no podemos simplemente girar y mirar a la nada como si estuviéramos hablando con un público invisible**

-¡PERO SI ACABAN DE HACER ESO!

* * *

 **Como dicen las voces, den sus preguntas**

 **Nos leemos**


	41. Fin

**¡El último espectáculo!**

 **Publiqué rápido, lo sé, el cap explica por qué**

* * *

En un auditorio, frente a los asientos del público, se encontraba Fire en medio, vistiendo la ropa de Ladrón caballeroso, con la máscara completamente blanca aparte de los ojos, sentado al borde del escenario, detrás de él estaba el telón cerrado, y se encontraba comiendo un sándwich

Masticando

Y masticando

... Y terminó

 _-... ¿Esperaban una entrada mejor? Lo siento, se suponía que debía saltar desde el techo o algo así, pero me dio hambre_

Fire se levantó, ajustó el micrófono de manos libres y caminó hasta el centro del escenario. Se dio la vuelta para ver al público y levantó ambas manos, gritando con energía

 _-¡Hey lectores! ¡El especial de preguntas ya comenzó!_

Una gran ovación de aplausos y gritos se escuchó por todo el auditorio. Fire esperó a que los aplausos terminaran y caminó por el escenario

 _-Como sabrán, les dijimos que dejaran preguntas para todos, y la verdad..._

Fire se detuvo y miró a la pantalla dudoso

 _-Me sorprende que alguien lo haya hecho siquiera..._

Entonces el techo se destrozó, cayendo escombros sobre el centro escenario, Fire miró sin moverse como bajaba Skull, el de máscara negra, con un arnés y una cuerda. Una vez sobre el escenario, Skull alzó ambos brazos al aire y gritó

 **-¡Hey Lectores! ¡Comienza el... Especial de... pregun...!**

Al mirar a la derecha lentamente, Skull vio a Fire de pie, sin hacer nada más que mirarlo

 **-... ¿Fire? Se suponía que nos veríamos en el techo para la entrada**

 _-Sí pero, tenía hambre, no sabía donde estaban las escaleras al techo y... Simplemente me senté aquí y comí_

Skull entonces mira en dirección a la pantalla y vuelve a mirar a Fire

 **-... ¿Cuánto lleva la cámara encendida?**

 _-Cinco minutos ¿Por qué preguntas?_

 **-... Trataré de mantener mi dignidad y continuaremos por donde lo dejaste**

 _-Estaba por la segunda línea, ya había comenzado mientras comía el último sándwich_

 **-¡SOLO HAGAMOS ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**

Mientras la gente miraba de un lado al otro como hablaban, como un juego de ping pong, finalmente vieron a Fire y Skull pararse en frente para continuar

 _-Bien ¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí. Como ya saben, dejaron sus preguntas, es hora de responderlas_

Él saca varias cartas detrás de él y los muestra al público

 **-Y para tener sus respuestas ¡Aquí están!**

El telón detrás de ellos se abrió, revelando a Kazuma, Aqua, Chris, Darkness, Mutsurigu y Megumin. Los primeros cuatro sentados en un sillón y los otros dos en el suelo

Aunque los últimos dos se encontraban incapaces de hablar, debido a que estaban atados y amordazados, mientras los demás solo estaban atados al sillón

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿No estábamos en mi mansión hace un segundo?!

Kazuma gritó confundido al ver en donde se encontraban

 **-A nadie le importa. Bien ya saben la rutina, damos las preguntas y ustedes responden, muy fácil ¿No?**

Skull y Fire desataron a todos menos Mutsirugi

-¡Ni crean que les haré caso! ¡¿Cómo siquiera pueden pensar que una Diosa como yo aceptaría tales términos como los suyos?!

 _-No causes problemas y te daremos una cerveza cada tanto_

Fire le acercó un tarro de cerveza a Aqua, quien lo bebió como si no hubiera mañana y se sentó de forma educada, esperando pacíficamente

Los demás vieron molesto a los otros dos aun así

-No me importa si me mantienen rehén en contra de mi voluntad, haciendo cosas humillantes, mientras todo un público observa ¡Siendo juzgada por cientos de miradas! ¡S-SOPORTARE TODO LO QUE ME HAGAN!

Y con una gran determinación, Darkness se mantuvo en su lugar, respirando pesadamente y con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro

Fire y Skull retrocedieron un poco al verla así y miraron al resto

Megumin trataba de posar para el público detrás de ellos, Chris miraba un tanto nerviosa el lugar y Kazuma... Solo se encogió de hombros y esperó a que terminaran. Fire y Skull intercambiaron miradas y susurraron entre sí

 _-... Creo que extraño cuando la gente se resistía_

 **-Lo sé, esto lo hace aburrido...**

Ambos miraron al público

 **-¡Ya lo tiene, éstos serán las víctimas del especial!**

Chris miró a Kazuma un poco preocupada

-¿Acaba de llamarnos víctimas?

Kazuma no respondió, en cambio miraba nervioso a los dos sujetos frente a él, esperando con cautela algún movimiento peligroso

 **-¡Bien, primera Pregunta!... Para Chris**

Skull señaló a Chris con la carta en su mano

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

 **-Y la pregunta es...** **"¿Qué clase de ropa interior llevas?"**

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡¿Quién diablos pregunta eso en primer lugar?!

 **-No nos culpes, el que pregunto eso es un idiota**

 _-Aunque una pregunta interesante sin duda..._

Mientras Skull tranquilizaba y mantenía a Chris en su lugar, Fire meditaba la pregunta de forma tranquila

 _-Como sea, responderemos la pregunta_

-¡Pero claro que no lo haré!

Negándose a responder eso, Fire soltó un suspiro y apunto su mano hacia Chris

 _-Steal_

Y poco Fire tenía en sus manos las bragas de Chris, que resultaba en un diseño simple, completamente blanco. Mientras Chris rogaba que se lo regresaran, Aqua miró a Kazuma

-¿Seguro qué no son parte de ti o alguna extensión tuya?

-¡Oi, ellos son millones de veces peor que yo en todos los aspectos!

 **-Ajá sí, pero al menos nosotros no somos vírgenes**

Skull se quejó de brazos cruzados, Chris se retiró detrás del escenario para vestirse

Fire miró de regreso al público y leyó las cartas

 _-Ah, oye Skull, para nosotros_

Skull tomó la carta y la leyó

 **-"¿Que tanto poder tienen las voces y como sería su apariencia física si tuvieran sus propios cuerpos?". Ah pues en poder y eso, soy hábil con las armas, mientras Fire con los puños, supongo que nuestro poder es de... ¡MÁS DE NUEVE MIL!**

Skull gritó con los brazos al aire y lanzando la carta, pero todos se le quedaron viendo sin decir nada

 **-Oh vamos, ese fue un buen chiste**

*Cri Cri, Cri Cri*

 **-... En cuanto apariencia física...**

 _-... Mejor pasemos al siguiente_

Y así, tiraron a un lado la carta, pasando a la siguiente

 **-"Si Kazuma entrenara sus habilidades y tuviera un mejor físico ¿Podría derrotar a varios guardias y monstruos a la vez por su cuenta como en el One-shot de acción?" Nosotros nos encargamos del One-shot, solo para aclarar, y con la pregunta en general... Claro que podría, pero en sus sueños**

 _-Sí eso fuera real por supuesto que sería la imaginación de Kazuma_

Antes de que Kazuma pudiera gritar, y llorar, molesto por eso, Aqua habló

-¡Ese Neet no podría hacer músculos aunque quisiera!

Entonces Darkness habló

-Una vez lo vi intentar levantar mis pesas, pero se lastimó la espalda al intentarlo

Megumin fue la siguiente

-Hubo una ocasión donde me retó a pulseadas, y le gané tres veces seguidas

Kazuma finalmente explotó

-¡CÁLLENSE! ¡SOLO CÁLLENSE! ¡SOLO NO HE DESPERTADO TODO MI POTENCIAL, NO LO CONFUNDAN POR DEBILIDAD!

Kazuma se echó al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo mientras pequeñas gotas escapan de sus ojos y caían al escenario. Skull se acercó a Kazuma y le dio una palmadas de consuelo, al mismo tiempo le hacía señas a Fire para que continuara

 _-"¿Qué tan sádicos o violentos pueden llegar a ser las voces al controlar el cuerpo de Kazuma?" Ah, je... Jeje, jajajaja_

 **-Jajaja...**

 ** _-¡Jajajajaja!_** _X_ **2**

De la nada, ambos comenzaron a reírse de buena gana de esa pregunta, como si se trata de un chiste, aunque daba cierto aspecto macabro que le daba nervios a los demás, que se miraron entre sí preocupados, incluso Kazuma miró nervioso a esos dos

 **-Jajaja, haa, que buena carcajada**

 _-Seh, hace mucho no me rio así_

Ambos dejaron de reír y el ambiente se relajó

 **-Mucho, esa es la respuesta**

Y otra vez, todo el mundo se tensó al escuchar eso

 **-El que sigue es... "¿Cuál es el arma favorita de Fire y Skull?" Oh, es obvio, las espadas son mis preferidas**

 _-Yo prefiero los puños_

Kazuma dudó por un momento antes de preguntar

-... ¿En serio? Creí que dirían el hacha

 ** _-Nah_** _X_ **2**

Y así de fácil, siguieron con las preguntas

 **-"¿Qué podría pasar si Fire y Skull estuvieran en la mente de Darkness?"...**

 _-..._

Toda la atención fue en dirección a Darkness, que se puso un poco nerviosa al notar toda la atención que le daban

-¿Q-Qué?

Los **_dos_** voltearon a la pantalla

 ** _-Nos iríamos de ahí_** _X_ **2**

Tiran la carta y pasan al siguiente

 **-"¿Qué pasaría si Kazuma, Fire y Skull_" Todo para nosotros eh "Fueran a Exatepec?"**

 _-Iría por tacos_

 **-X2**

-¿Qué es ese lugar?

Kazuma preguntó confundido, Fire lo miró y respondió de forma natural

 _-Oh nada, solo el lugar más peligroso del Estado de México_

Eso aterró a Kazuma, por otro lado Skull soltó un suspiro nostálgico

 **-Haaa, extraño a la pandilla, me pregunto cómo les va**

Fire mira la siguiente carta

 _-"¿Quién es más fuerte, Fire o Skull?"_

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron como viejos amigos

 **-Obviamente sabemos la respuesta a eso**

 _-Jaja sí..._

...

 **-No estamos de acuerdo ¿Verdad?**

 _-Solo hay una forma de resolverlo_

Fire deja caer las cartas al suelo y se arremanga las mangas, Skull saca dos espadas detrás del escenario y ambos se colocan en posición de combate

*5 minutos después*

La puerta, detrás de los asientos, se abrió y de él entró Fire, con varios cortes en el cuerpo, sangrando ligeramente

 _-¡Ya_ Agh!... ¡Acabamos!_

Entonces llevó una mano a su espalda y poco a poco sacó una espada, manchando el suelo con su sangre. Tiró la espada a un lado y caminó hasta el escenario, apoyando sus manos en el borde y con dificultad se subió, caminó al centro del escenario y agarró las cartas del suelo. Miró a todo el mundo y notó como lo miraban

 _-... ¿Qué? Skull sigue vivo... Creo_

Entonces Skull entro por la puerta anterior, con una espada atravesando su pierna. Sacó la espada de su pierna y los vio a todos

 **-No pregunten**

Cojeó hasta el escenario y ambos fueron curados por Aqua luego de darle una botella de vino

Skull miró las cartas

 **-... Un tipo básicamente nos pregunta que haríamos con los poderes de Spider-man, la respuesta es simple, lo que queramos. Siguiente**

Skull tira la carta sin ganas y continúa

 **-Otra del Hombre Araña**

Skull mira a Kazuma

 **-Oye ¿Qué harías si tuvieras los poderes del Hombre Araña?**

-Pues yo_

 **-Gracias por participar, sigamos**

Dándole la espalda, Skull tiró la carta y siguió

 **-"Si Kazuma y Aqua tuvieran suerte invertida_" cosas raras seguro, "si Kazuma hubiera escogido una reliquia y no a Aqua_" obviamente sería un prota cliché. Dios, éstos lectores sin imaginación, deben hacer mejores preguntas**

Fire toma las cartas y las lee

 _-"¿Por qué se enamoraron Darkness y Megumin_?" mira las novelas viejo. "¿Cómo conseguiste que una princesa te llamara onii_" mira las novelas. "¿Por qué eres tan lolicon?" ¡Mira las malditas novelas, ahí están las respuestas!_

Fire tira las cartas y baja se aleja del escenario

 _-Malditos lectores sin cultura_

Skull recoge las cartas y las lee

 **-"¿Cuantas bragas robó Kazuma?" ¿Acaso tú cuentas cuantas veces has respirado?**

Tira la carta

 **-"¿Cuáles son las que te gustan más?" ¿En serio no tienen nada más original? Es obvio que todas**

-Em en realidad_

 **-Cállate Kazuma, a nadie le importa lo que digas**

Y así, Skull tiró las cartas

 **-¿Saben qué? Me voy hasta que alguien haga preguntas interesantes**

Y así, se fue

* * *

Fire y Skull se encontraban en el bar, fuera del auditorio, con Skull bebiendo tragos y Fire con la cara pegada a la barra

 _-Estoy aburrido_

 **-Lo sé, yo también...**

Entonces Fire, sin levantar su cabeza, le acerca una carta a Skull

 _-Por cierto, al parecer quieren hacerle preguntas a John_

 **-Oh... Tendremos que ir por él**

*1 hora después*

Fire y Skull se encontraban en el cementerio de Axel, frente a una Lápida con el nombre "John Doe" con la tierra excavada y con el ataúd al aire. Fire quito el rastro de tierra con su pala, usó la herramienta para abrirlo y se encontró con el esqueleto de John, cubierto con un poco de polvo, con sus brazos cortados en su lugar, Fire salió del hoyo, parándose junto a Skull para verlo

 _-¿Ahora qué?_

 **-Tenemos que buscar la forma de traerlo a la vida**

Fire comenzó a divagar con la mirada mientras Skull pensaba en voz alta formas de traer a la vida a John, como magia vudú o reunir las esferas del_ Ya entienden. Fire miró algo a lo lejos y dejó a Skull hablando solo

 **-Tal vez podríamos hacer un pacto con los demonios en su lugar para que vuelva a la vida, oh oh ya sé, podríamos_**

Entonces Fire saltó al hoyo con una valla de metal en sus manos usándola como una lanza y la clavó en el pecho de John

 **-¿Para qué es eso?**

Fire salió del hoyo, se limpió las manos y miró a Skull

 _-Para que lo reviva un rayo_

 **-¿Un rayo? Fire, no va a caer ningún rayo**

Y un rayo impacta contra la valla, causando una pequeña explosión que mando al suelo a Fire y Skull, ambos vieron el cielo y volvieron a cubrirse cuando otro rayo cayó. Una vez calmada la situación, ambos se levantaron. La valla de metal se había derretido por la parte superior, Fire entró al hoyo y se colocó unos guantes de cuero para retirar la valla de metal caliente. Tiro la valla a un lado y apoyó sus manos en el borde para salir, estando fuera del hoyo y a punto de levantarse, John se levantó de su tumba y agarró a Fire de las piernas

 **-¡Fire!**

Skull gritó al ver como Fire lanzaba patadas a John. Skull golpeó a John en la cabeza con una pala, Fire por fin pudo liberarse y ambos se alejaron varios pasos, John apoyó ambos brazos en el borde y se levantó, mostrándose imponente mientras un relámpago iluminaba por detrás

Fire y Skull se vieron entre si y asintieron

*5 Minutos después*

Fire y Skull arrojaron a John sobre el escenario, Kazuma y los demás se alarmaron al reconocerlo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto?!

 _-Bien primera pregunta_

-¡¿Siquiera escuchaste mi pregunta?!

 _-"¿Qué tipo de pasteles te gustan?"_

-Oh pues, de chocolate están bien, pero ¡Espera un minuto! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

Skull toma la siguiente carta y lee

 **-"¿Qué tantas chicas tienes en tu harem?" Ay que estúpida pregunta, él es un princeso cualquiera "¿Te ha demandado la ONU_?" Paso "¿Son ciertos los rumores de que_?" Demasiado largo, paso... Odio el tango así que no preguntaré este, el siguiente "¿Por qué no vas a un oftal_?" Es un mundo de fantasía, no hay médicos como esos**

Fire toma las cartas de regreso y las lee

 _-"¿Qué se sintió ser asesinado por una Diosa estúpida? ¿Preferirías que hubiera sido Kazuma quien te hubiera matado? ¿Te arrepientes de no haber reconocido lo peligroso que es el hacha?" Responde John_

Fire lanzó las preguntas al público y esperó a John, en el fondo, Darkness evitaba que Aqua gritara por la primera pregunta. John se sentó en el suelo y frotó su esquelética barbilla, pensando

-Bueno ya se imaginan que es lo que siento con lo de esa estúpida siendo la que acabara conmigo

Todos, menos Aqua, asintieron en entendimiento

-Que hubiera sido Satou... Sí, supongo que lo hubiera preferido. Y lo del hacha... Aun me duele el ojo

John se tocó el ojo izquierdo, que a diferencia del derecho, no estaba en llamas o siquiera un punto rojo

 **-Bueno, es todo para John así que...**

John miró a Skull detrás de él, con la reliquia que es un sable de, ya entienden, y entonces John fue decapitado, su cráneo rodó hasta caer de escenario y su cuerpo se cayó. Kazuma miró eso un momento antes de ver a los otros dos y preguntar

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡LO ACABAN DE MATAR!

 _-¿Y?_

-¡¿Nos harán eso cuando acabemos nosotros?!

 **-Nah... Bueno, no lo aseguro por Megumin, pero los demás no**

Todos, sobre todo Megumin, miraron a esos dos muy preocupados/asustados, Fire y Skull se encontraban de lo más tranquilos. Skull sacó unas cartas y leyó

 **-"¿Cuál es la edad de Fire y Skull?" No diré el mío pero te daré una pista, tiene 3 dígitos**

La cámara apuntó a Fire, quien se encogió de hombro y dijo

 _-17, no es la gran cosa_

Kazuma intervino

-Espera ¿Tenemos la misma edad?

 _-Sep, y hasta tuve más sexo que tú_

Kazuma miró en silencio, sin ninguna expresión. Sacó una cuerda, lanzó un extremo hacia el techo, pasando por un tubo y cayendo de nuevo, ató un extremo a la pata de un sillón y luego hizo un nudo en su cuello

-Eto... ¿Kazuma?

Darkness preguntó confundida, Kazuma giro a verlas y se despidió

-Adiós

Kazuma corrió y salto fuera del escenario. Las chicas se levantaron del sillón y trataron de detenerlo, pero la cuerda se tensó y se rompió, jalándolo del cuello por un momento y cayendo al suelo. Fire y Skull miraron debajo del escenario

 ** _-¿Terminaste?_** _X_ **2**

Kazuma asintió deprimido, al final fue cargado por esos dos de vuelta al escenario, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, al final todas volvieron a sentarse

 **-Veamos... "¿Kazuma podrá librarse de_?" Nah "¿Por qué ella no me ama?" Es porque estas feo, lo siento**

 _-... Vaya la mayoría es tan... Oh aquí hay algo "¿Oigan aún tienen el cubo?" Seh, aun lo tenemos_

 **-De hecho lo usamos para ir al fic de_**

Entonces el sonido de un celular interrumpió a Skull, Fire sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono y atendió

 _-¿Hola?... Ah sí, estamos en el especial de preguntas... ¿Qué es un asco?... ¡¿QUIERE CANCELAR ESTO?!_

Skull miró a Fire alarmado, mientras los demás celebraban animados

 _-Oiga, muchos lectores dejaron preguntas y no podemos simplemente... Puede triplicar el aumento y es un trato_

Skull le quitó el teléfono a Fire

 **-¿Hola? Sí, escúcheme un momento, tal vez nos pueda triplicar el aumento ¡Pero los lectores y sus preguntas son lo más importante para mí! ¡Yo no me vendo!... ¿El quíntuple de aumento? ¡Es un trato!**

Fire le arrebató el teléfono una vez más

 _-Espere un momento ¿Qué hacemos con el resto?... ¿Guardamos las preguntas para el siguiente especial? Pero si no habrá... Ok gracias_

Fire cortó y miró al público

 _-¡HABRÁ SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!_

Todos menos los del sillón celebraron, ellos se desanimaron

 _-Bien, vámonos_ _. Luego regresamos para teeminar algunas_ _preguntas_

 **-Yo invito los tragos**

Fire y Skull se dirigieron a la salida

-Esperen un momento, aún tengo una pregunta para ustedes

Ambos voltearon a ver a Kazuma

 **-¿Sí, qué quieres?**

-¡¿Por qué rayos se ven como yo?!

 _-Ese tipo de preguntas nunca hay que hacerlas_

Ahora Aqua preguntó curiosa

-¿Por qué?

 **-Bueno... Siempre que nos preguntan cosas siempre nos pasan cosas como éstas**

Entonces un Rayo golpea a Skull, las luces se apagan y solo se ve por un momento el esqueleto de Skull iluminando el lugar hasta que el rayo termina. Todo queda a oscuras un momento hasta que las luces regresan, Fire fue tirado al suelo por el rayo y todos los demás estaban de pie sorprendidos. En el escenario había un rastro de huellas en llamas que se terminaban justo en el centro, pero sin rastros de Skull

 _-... ¿Skull?..._

Fire se levantó, miró a su alrededor y se acercó al centro

 _-Skull..._

Fire se saca un Walkie talkie de su bolsillo y habla

 _-Skull soy Fire ¿Me escuchas?_

Nada

 _-¿Logras escucharme?_

Nada

 _-Me escuchas, responde_

El sonido de estática era lo único que se podía escuchar

 _-¡Skull!_

Fire gritó con un poco de desesperación tanto en su voz como en su expresión. La alarma contra incendios del auditorio detectó el fuego y encendió los aspersores, mojando a todos como si estuvieran en una tormenta, pero lo único que les importaba en ese momento era ver a Fire, quien se encontraba en shock

 _-No puede ser... Skull se ha ido..._

La tristeza en la voz de Fire fue suficiente para que todos guardaran silencio y bajaran la cabeza en respeto

 ** _Y así, la historia llegó a su Fin_**

 _-No, esperen ¿Así se termina? Pero dejamos muchas preguntas sin respuestas_

Fire interrumpió el final, totalmente confundido

Entonces un hombre con un gran abrigo negro junto a un sobrero gris oscuro se acercó a él y con una gruesa e intimidante voz preguntó

-¿Eres Fire?

 _-Sí_

-Tengo algo para usted...

El sujeto se acercó a Fire y metió una mano dentro de su abrigo

-Una carta

Él le extendió a Fire un sobre viejo de cuero atado con una cuerda, al mismo tiempo en que su tono de voz se volvía más amigable

 _-¿Es para mí? Es imposible_

Fire tomó el sobre, lo desató y abrió el sobre del cual sacó una carta y la leyó en voz alta

 _-Querido Fire. Si mis cálculos son correctos, recibirás la carta en el momento en que me golpeó el rayo, llevo 8 meses viviendo feliz en 1885, ese rayo fue el que_ *Jadeo* ¡En 1885! ¡SKULL!_

Fire estuvo por correr a la salida pero Chris lo detuvo

-¡Espera un minuto! ¿De qué estás hablando?

 _-¡Esta vivo! ¡Skull está vivo! ¡En el viejo oeste pero ESTA VIVO!_

Fire comenzó a celebrar saltando y alzando las manos al aire emocionado mientras todos lo miraban confundidos


	42. Mis comentarios

**Mis comentarios**

Uff... Aquí vamos

No es un capítulo, adelanto ni nada, solo soy yo siendo sincero en lo que pienso del fic

Planeaba hacer esto antes pero, al final salió así y ahora, a partir de este momento soy yo siendo honesto con ustedes

Si les soy sincero, es el primer fanfic del cual me salgo del tema (genero, serie, etc...) ya que antes solo escribía de una serie, y este fic fue el primero en el que me atreví a hacer algo diferente

Antes yo solo me centraba en pura comedia sin sentido y con cosas de pelea y acción (por eso varios caps son de pelea jeje) y llevaba unos 3 años escribiendo así que ya llevaba experiencia desde el principio

Lo que no tenía era experiencia en "narración de primera persona" y la verdad se nota de forma exagerada si comparas el primer y el último cap

Por suerte mejoré ¿No?

(Esquiva un tomate)

Bien, yo no había terminado las novelas cuando empecé este fic así que por suerte tomé la decisión de no ser demasiado apegado a un volumen, no sé ustedes pero yo lo veo como algo bueno

Bien iniciemos por el principio

El primer cap, la verdad yo no tuve la más mínima idea de que hacer, y lo habré dicho antes pero yo no planeé nada, por lo que ese cap simplemente puntuaría con un 5/10, no me da gran satisfacción pero sin duda sirvió de inicio para mi y para ustedes

Cap 2, puro relleno aparte del final, la verdad fue divertido hacerlo pero nada más, además fue introducción de esos dos dolores de cabeza jeje, 4/10

Cap 3 y 4, los pongo juntos porque... Es más rápido, además por si solo forman un cap fluido, la verdad me gustó hacerlos y como extra escribí la primera escena de pelea en la 4, de mis favoritos la verdad, serían un 7/10

Cap 5, otro de relleno, pero en general lo disfruté más, además de ser el primero con título propio, 6/10

Cap 6, haaa este sí me agrada, fue divertido porque me basé en un capitulo de un manga que me gustaba bastante, simplemente fue muy divertido para mi, 7/10

Cap 7, el peor para mi, fue muy forzado y la verdad solo me gustó terminarlo, 2/10

Cap 8, 9 y 10, los tres juntos me gustan bastante, el nueve en particular debido a que trataba de Chris y Aqua de aventuras, una idea que me gustó y que no he visto antes, no sé si alguien más ya lo había hecho mejor o algo, pero yo siento que lo hice bien, 8/10

Cap 11, One-shot-acción, 12, los tres juntos debido a que si los lees de seguido forman un principio, medio y final. Originalmente no hiba a hacer el One-shot como tal y esos tres serían un solo cap, pero cuando pasó la competencia con otros escritores yo ya tenía medio cap hecho, el 11, y como vi una oportunidad para que Fire y Skull "brillaran" como protagonistas, aproveché. Solo lo de las orcas estaba planeado, el resto de la pelea fue escrita en el momento, y la verdad creo que es mi mejor trabajo en acción, el 12 al final sirve como final, divertido pero nada más, 9/10 (más que nada solo por el One-shot XD)

Cap 13, como más destacable, el momento donde empecé a dirigirme al final del fic, podría llamar la mitad de la historia si no cuentas los caps por números, además de la primera aparición de John. La verdad me llevó un problema encontrar como hacerlo, pero en definitiva me gustó como quedó, 6/10

Cap 14 y 15, los dos fueron los primeros en revelar el tema de la poción, tuve que pensar como hacer que nadie viera lo obvio de la poción de amor, sorprendentemente todos se la tragaron e incluso hicieron teorías clichés de eso, vaya, 7/10

Cap 16, una especie de secuela del cap 6 al ser más o menos el mismo tema, fue divertido y la verdad lo disfruté, 6/10

Cap 17, 18 y 19, esos caps fueron difíciles para mi debido a que me acercaba al tema del cap 1, además por tener a Vanir, es muy difícil para mi hacer sus diálogos, al final salió bien por suerte, 8/10

Cap 20, haaa, este es un tema, ahí ya llegaba al tiempo del cap 1, por lo tanto ya no tenía un punto fijo en cual basarme luego, pero el cap en sí, al principio no pensé en hacerlo tan serio y oscuro en ese momento, pretendía poner un poco más de humor al momento, tal vez fue por el mal día que tuve o algo, pero terminó siendo más triste de lo que esperaba, lo mejor fue saber que pensaron lo mismo, incluso uno me maldijo por la escena de Chris llorando, tendrá sus defectos y en definitiva no es perfecto, pero para mi es un 10/10 debido a que hice una de las cosas que más quería, un final dramático para todos

Caps 21 a 24, esos 4 la verdad fueron entretenidos, algunos cortos y otros parecen relleno hasta cierto punto, pero fueron buenos para seguir, 7/10

Cap 25, la primera batalla contra John, además de ser la primera de Kazuma, donde pierde de forma entretenida, la verdad fue muy bueno para mi hacerlo y creo que la acción estuvo bien, 8/10

Cap 26 y 27, cada cap centrado en las peleas de Skull y Fire, la verdad la pelea de Skull fue difícil, y la de Fire tuvo menos diálogos de los que quise, no siento que lo haya hecho mal pero en definitiva no son mis preferidos, 7/10

Cap Final, más que nada, la única pelea decente de Kazuma, aunque perdió la victoria contra... Aqua XD, la verdad puse a Kazuma peleando contra John un rato debido a varios comentarios de él como inútil ¡No es su culpa que las voces sean mejor que él!... Ok, sí es su culpa, pero sean piadosos, 8/10

Epílogo... Vaya, recordar esto me da ese sentimiento triste, después de todo significaba el final, y este es el primer fic que termino como tal, además de significar que todos ustedes me acompañaron en esta historia... No me miren (se limpia una suciedad en el ojo) 9/10

El Crossover, este es un tema aparte, la verdad me divertí haciendo la primera parte, la segunda fue... Aburrido, y la tercera fue en general bastante... Cansado. Aún así siempre quise hacer un crossover con otros, me divertí y la verdad, unos planes para secuela aparecen, aunque dudo que vaya haber uno, no daré calificación

La historia no fue perfecta, y hay muchos puntos que cambiaría o mejoraría, pero lo hecho, hecho está, y fue bueno saber que a algunos les gustó

Finalmente se acabó

Vamos al siguiente

De todos los personajes, fue Vanir el que más me costaba pensar y el que menos quería hacer, simplemente es difícil para mí... Los demás por suerte logre adaptarme, aunque siento asco de mi cada que escribo de Darkness y sus fetiches...

Y con Megumin, algunos no me creerán pero no odio a Megumin, simplemente estoy cansado de ella ¿Ok? Hay gran cantidad de fics de/con ella y eso esta bien, pero luego de tanto ya no veo algo realmente nuevo, solo el mismo fic cursi, solo estoy cansado de que todo el mundo escriba de ella pero que no busquen algo más nuevo. Hay algunos fics Kazumin que al menos me gustó leer, Aldair (Kazuma A) por ejemplo, él era cursi pero al menos tenía cosas entretenidas, y si alguien va a hacer un Kazumin, al menos que lo haga entretenido y yo con gusto lo leeré. Además, trataba el odio hacia ella solo como chiste nunca como algo real

Ahora... Las voces

Ellos la verdad nunca estuvieron planeados en el fic, pero eran personajes míos que usaba en otras historias y un lector me sugirió agregarlos como una alucinación o algo por el estilo, al final ellos dos aparecieron como voces en la cabeza, y solo iban a ser eso po caps, actuando mínimo como unos lectores que comentaban o personajes graciosos que no harían nada, peeeero... Me dejé llevar y ellos se llevaron casi toda la trama, y la verdad me sorprende que muchos les gustaran esos dos, incluso creyendo que ellos eran protas clichés que se llevarían el final cliché de "Dos legendarios aventureros perdidos" bla bla bla, me dio asco leer esa teoría -_-

Pero al final, creo que fue bueno que terminara quedándose y tuvieran que ver en la trama, serán malos con Kazuma, serán ese par molesto que alguno de ustedes los quiso muertos, serán pésimos personajes, serán "Ese tipo que llegó a la historia y nunca se fue", incluso en una parte creo que dije que esos dos solo eran malos chistes en una mala historia, pero me divertí con esos dos, y definitivamente este fic hubiera sido muy diferente sin ellos. Así que me da igual si alguno los odia pero como dije, si no te gusta esto solo sal

Ahora solo un par de datos que se me hicieron curiosos, solo unos pocos

En el cap 4, cuando Chris le roba la ropa interior a Kazuma, en realidad no pensaba hacerlo así, tenía otra idea pero no pude hacerlo

Pensaba en sacar a Fire y a Skull más tiempo cuando saqué el cap 20, pensaba en hacer que volvieran solo cuando John atacara, pero no para una entrada heroica, sino como "Ah sí, estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo sin hablar". Pero sentí que sería muy aburrido los caps

Siempre tuve pensado en simplemente cancelar el fic desde el principio, pero debido a que lo leían ustedes sentí que me volvería de esos que dejan los fics sin terminar, por lo que seguí

El especial de preguntas iba a ser más largo, pero debido a la mala semana que sufrí más el hecho de que algunas preguntas fueron... Aburridas (Uno me preguntaba cosas debido a que no leía la novela así que solo empeoró mi humor), terminé cerrándolo así nada más, originalmente terminaría diciendo que iba a haber una segunda temporada, y todos iban a despertar creyendo que fue un sueño, en cambio vi Volver al Futuro (Y Family Guy con su parodia a Star Wars) y terminé haciendo el final que ven ahí

El próximo fic no va a seguir por la carta, solo aviso, ese final fue solo en broma para que nadie pregunte por que se veían como Kazuma. Pero si ustedes quieren ver eso bien puedo hacerlo, sería divertido hacer la parodia a Volver al Futuro

Bien aquí las últimas palabras

Me divertí con este fic y espero traer pronto la secuela (Sera en otro fic por lo que no esperen que este se actualice), tal vez lo traiga antes de fin de año o a principios del siguiente, no lo sé, pero será en esas fechas

Es todo por ahora, gracias por leer

Nos leemos

* * *

En la mansión, dentro de la habitación de Kazuma, se encontraban él y Megumin sentados en la cama

Pero eso no interesa

Frente a la ventana de la habitación, a unos cuantos metros, en el árbol se encontraba _**B**_ apuntando con un arco y flecha en dirección a la ventana

 **Skull:** **Asegurate** **de apuntar bien**

 _Fire: Eso hago, tranquilo ¿Cuándo he fallado?_

 **Skull: La última vez terminé con una flecha en el trasero**

 _ **B**_ esta a punto de disparar la flecha, pero se detuvo en el último segundo

 _Fire: Espera ¿Le debo apuntar a Kazuma I o Megumin?_

 **Skull: ¿A quien le apuntabas?**

 _Fire: Kazuma_

 **Skull:** **Hmmm** **,** **seh** **, esta bien**

Estando a punto de disparar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sorprendiéndolos y causando que la flecha se perdiera en el aire. _**B**_ tomó el teléfono y lo apagó

 _Fire: Te dije que lo pusieras en silencio_

 **Skull: Mi error**

 _Fire: Bueno, solo queda ver que sucederá_

 **Skull: ¿A qué te refieres?**

 _Fire: Pues... Por lo visto ahora esta Kazuma, Chris y una copia mal hecha de Chris_

 **Skull: A ver... Ah sí, tiene más pecho ¿Como podría alguien confundirla?** **Como sea, hay que irnos**

 _Fire: Será a la próxima_

 ** _B_** sacó el cubo y presionó el botón, desapareciendo


	43. Secuela!

**Aviso, nueva temporada de este fic**

Finalmente salió la secuela! Antes de lo que esperaba

Pueden encontrar el fic como "Konosuba: Un poco de suerte para este virgen", con dos caps incluso

Aviso únicamente para que nadie me venga a preguntar por que no avisé

Bien, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!


End file.
